Dragon Ball Z: Retold Saga
by Rojoneo
Summary: An AU of episodes 200 – the final episode of Dragon Ball Z. Gohan runs into two special guest from the new game Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. Has action, comedy, romance and everything else we love about Dragon Ball Z.
1. Chapter 1

This is a complete Au story of the Dragon Ball Z episodes 200 – the final episode.

All rights to Dragon Ball Z GT and everything else dosent belong to me so don't sue I'm just being crative.

Begins with a week after cell defeat.

Two new character are in this story and are seen from the new game Dragon Ball Z game; Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. I used the two guy from the opening, the guy who looks like Goku with the bedhead hair style will be Kento, Goku nephew and Gohan cousin who will be mentioned threw out the whole story with his comrade and mentor Reyoto, the guy who looks like Raditz but with Broly style pants except for the color and gold jewelry.

For those who have no idea what I mean go to Youtube by this link .com/watch?v=C-9V8LRxF80&feature=related skip to 1:38 and pause and you will see the two new Saiyans that I'm talking about.

I change a lot of this like making Gohan and Kento the same age so it makes sense with Goku Super Saiyan 3 transformation, and for the hell of it I'm putting Tien and Yamcha fusion form from the game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2.

Now this will take me awhile to write so please be patient.

2/8/12 Recently i thought the title was kind of plain so i changed it, hope it dosent mess anyone up.


	2. Chapter 2

One week after Cells defeat

Deep in a cabin deep in a snow covered mountain, a shirtless Saiyan with long spiky hair that went down to his tail was in a kitchen waiting for his tea to boil on the stove as he read a newspaper and the most insulting image came before him and his Saiyan.

"Hercule Satan, the defeater of cell helps rebuild the newly renamed Satan City!" the man yelled as he tore the newspaper to shreds. "An insult to Saiyans everywhere!" he growled as the front door to the cabin opened as a snow covered teenager ran in quickly and closed the door behind him.

"Of all the places you could have choose to train me you had to pick this damn place!" the thirteen year old yelled hung his snow gear on a rack near the fireplace as his blue Saiyan suit was seen.

The boy then noticed his mentor angry facial features as he approached him. "What's wrong Reyoto?" he asked as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"That damn human Hercule has insulted or Saiyan pride" he growled as the boy heard the tea kettle on the stove whistle as he walked over to it and turned off the stove and made two cup of tea for himself and his mentor as he handed it to his angry mentor as Reyoto took the cup and drank some of his own brew of tea as he calmed a bit.

"What did he do, beside steal credit for Kakarot first son?" Kento asked as he took a drink from his cup.

Reyoto growled as he took another sip of tea to calm himself down a bit. "Those damn humans named a city after that credit stealing baka!" he said.

Kento nodded his head understanding his mentor anger towards the angry human and didn't want to repair another kai blast hole. "I found one of Kakarot teachers" he said catching his mentor interest.

"What have you learned?" he asked as Kento shivered.

"His teacher is this old bald pervert, and he share a house with a member of that Z-Fighters and one of the androids that Cell absorbed" Kento said.

"Old pervert or not he made Kakarot stronger and if he can help you then I want you to go there and become a student" Reyoto

Kento made a disgusted look as Reyoto chuckled. "How the hell am I going to get Roshi and his roommates to keep quiet about me till the right time?" he asked.

"Easy I'll go with you tomorrow and I'll explain to them our situation, and if they refuse I'll kai blast them to oblivion" Reyoto said taking another sip from his tea.

"Fine but if that old pervert annoys me just once I'll blast him myself" Kento said earning a chuckle from his mentor.

Three Year Later

Gohan Goes to High School

Flying on his father cloud Nimbus, Gohan makes his way to Satan City where his new high school awaited him, but little did he know that he would encounter not only the challenges high school has but also what a possible new enemy could provide.

Gohan looked down to an empty street where he could make his way to his new high school without exposing himself. "Here we go, I guess this is Satan City" he said jumping off of Nimbus as Gohan waved to the cloud.

"Hey thanks for the lift Nimbus, I'll catch you after class ok" he said as the cloud disappeared into the distances and Gohan landed on the empty sidewalk right in front of a billboard of Hercule.

'Dad you have got to see this, I know you would have a good laugh, the whole world thought Hercule was the one who beat Cell and now they even named a city after him. Ha, ha probably for the best, Goku and Gohan town sounds kind of silly' Gohan thought as he ran past the billboard as from the distances he was unaware of a hooded man watching him with his tail wishing back and forth.

Just as Gohan was running down the street he checked his watch to see the time read 8:15. "Ah look at the time, at this rate I'll never make it" he said as he stopped and looked around to make sure he was alone before he smiled.

"Turbo Speed!" he said as he began running faster than any human being as people in cars only say a white and red blur zoom past them as Gohan.

Gohan then stopped running when we saw a shootout between police and bank robbers. "What's going on here?" he asked himself as the cops remained behind their cars as the bank robber continued to shoot at them from their blue truck.

"Ha, ha just try and stop us!" one of the robber said as they continued to shoot endless amount of bullets at the cops.

"Ah another batch of crooks, it never ends" Gohan said as he hid his bag into the bushes as the hood figure watched him. "I guess if I transform no one would recognize me" Gohan said making sure he was alone before he went into his Super Saiyan form.

The leader of the robber continued to shoot as he taunted the police again. "Is this the best you pigs can do?" he yelled as he continued to shoot more rounds as Gohan jumped towards the man as he kicked the man on top of the truck then punch the one in the back of the truck as people watched with amazement.

The hooded man continued to watch with enjoyment as a smile crept on his face as Gohan landed in the back as a man pointed a gun at him. "Why you little, eat lead!" the robber yelled shooting at Gohan who caught every last bullet as the man was shocked to see Gohan unharmed.

The man then stared in shock as Gohan stood of from his crouching position and all the crushed bullets all the bullets before he kicked the man.

"He's a monster, let's go!" a robber at the side of the truck said as the driver started the car as they made their escape as Gohan gave them a five second head start before he used his kai to flip the tuck over four times before it came to a stop on it back as the men inside were not seriously harmed.

Gohan used the time to disappeared while everyone was distracted and powered down and collected his bag as he made his way down the street and looked back to watch as a girl with an angry expression and pigtails stood behind him as Gohan was unaware of her presences till she spoke in a powerful voice.

"You! Tell me who did this? It hardly looks like police work" she said scaring Gohan for a moment.

"Ah, I guess I wasn't looking" Gohan said trying to make his way past this as the girl slammed her gloved fingerless glove into her fist.

"I can't believe I missed it, I should have stopped them!" she said as he put her hands on her hips as Gohan slowly made his way away from the scene.

"Oh hey Videl, I was wondering when you would show up, wasn't that golden fighter incredible!" an old geezer said approaching Videl.

"A golden fighter? Explain" Videl said as the man was shocked that Videl missed the scene.

"You mean you really didn't see him? He was some kind of freakish super human, I saw him knock down a truck just by yelling at it, actually I assumed he was a buddy of yours since he went to your high school" the geezer said catching Videl attention

"Huh?" Videl said now more interested than ever about the gold fighter.

"Yeah he had a badge like that one on your shirt" he said as he pointed to the Orange Star High School badge on Videl shirt as she looked down at it.

"All the kids in school have to wear this thing….well if he really goes there I will find him" Videl said as the hooded figure watch Gohan run to school and heard everything Videl said.

"This will be a very interesting school year" he said as he flew off to follow Gohan.

Videl sat on the desk in-between her two blonde friends Sharpner andErasa as Sharpner pulled back his long hair as Videl had a thought. "Hey Sharpner don't tell me you're the golden fighter" she said.

Sharpner rolled his eyes before he answered "oh spare me, I don't have time to play super hero, I spent all morning working out my arms" he said as Videl rolled her eyes at his answer.

"So Videl, do you think this guy is stronger than your pops?" Erasa asked as another student entered the conversation.

"What a joke, we all know Videl dad is the strongest there is, he could knock out this gold boy by flexing his biceps" he said as their teacher entered the room while he cleared his throat and the classroom got quiet and Videl took her seat as Gohan waited outside the hall.

"Good morning my young scholars today we are graced with a new class member who actually knows how to read…..that your queue my boy" he said as he looked to the door as Gohan walked in as he looked at all the people looking at him.

"Ah good morning my name is Gohan nice to meet you" he said as his Saiyan hearing heard Erasa.

"Oh, look at him Videl, he's a cutie" Erasa said as Videl saw that Gohan matched the description of clothes the gold fighter wore.

"What kind of a name is Gohan?" the boy from before said.

Gohan then approached his teacher as Videl knew her theory could be right. "That's weird he looks familiar" she said trying to remember where she saw him before.

"He was probably on a TV spelling bee" Sharpner said as another new student reached the door but waited for the teacher to finish his introduction for Gohan.

"Gohan here made perfect scores on all his entry exams English, math, and chemistry. Many of you could learn from his example" the teacher said

"Example this" a student shouted as the whole class began to laugh.

"Silence! You kids are an embarrassment to public schools!" the teacher said as he turned to Gohan. "Well Gohan you can sit where ever you like to sit" he said.

"Oh ok" Gohan said looking for an empty seat as a blonde hair girl stood up.

"Yoho new boy, here's one" she said pointing to an empty seat next to her.

"Oh sure, thank you" Gohan said as he made his way up the stairs and stood next to his new desk "nice to meet you" he said taking his seat.

"I'm Erasa and this is my friend Videl" she said pointing to Videl as Gohan recognized her from before.

Just as Gohan took his seat a knock was heard as the teacher looked to the door. "Oh there you are, I was wondering when you would show up" he said as a boy with his face covered from view with an Orange Star High School hat entered the room as Gohan sensed something different about him as the boy approached the teacher.

"Class we actually have two new students joining our school who got perfect score on their entry exams" the teacher said as this caught Gohan attention.

The boy then removed his hat as Gohan eyes widen as he saw a spitting image of his father but much younger but with his spiky hair leaning to his right. "Hello, I'm Kento Hoshi, nice to meet all of you" he said as him and Gohan made eye contact and Gohan knew he looked too much like his father to be a coincidence.

"You may take a seat anywhere you like the teacher said as Kento nodded and made his way up the stairs and walked past Gohan as he sensed the boy purposely raise his kai to a high level so that only Gohan would know that he could use kai as he took an empty seat above Gohan.

During his first period Gohan couldn't stop thinking about Kento or his connection to his family as the class soon ended and Gohan and Kento went to their next class as Gohan could feel Kento watching him.

"Class open your textbook to page twenty-four" their blonde haired teacher said as Gohan opened his textbook to the right page.

"Gohan, you want to know who Videl pops is, you'd be surprised" Erasa said as Gohan nodded. "She the daughter of Mr. Satan" she said catching both Gohan and Kento attention.

"What? Hercule Satan?" Gohan asked as Videl stared at him with angry purple eyes studying him closely.

"Yep the one and only, I knew you'd be surprised" Erasa said.

"Well that must be neat, you being a celebrity daughter and all" Gohan said

"Our Videl is a special gal, of course being the friend of a celebrity daughter is pretty cool too you know" Erasa said as Videl realized where she saw Gohan from.

"So you're the guy! Yeah the guy I talked to outside of the bank this morning" Videl said as Gohan nodded.

"Yes I am" he said as Kento watched them very closely.

"Wow right after the gold fighter vanished?" Erasa said catching Gohan attention.

"Who's the gold fighter? Is he a celebrity too?" Gohan asked as Kento chuckled.

"Where are you from? Your far from the gossip group, he's a crime fighter with super strength and magic powers, they say he's looks like a teenage boy except he has glowing golden hair, everyone talking about him" Erasa said as Gohan started to get nervous as Kento watched this.

'Ah oh it's been five hours and they already made a legend out of me' Gohan thought as Videl stare at him with this knowing glare as Gohan quickly looked away. 'Does she know' he thought as he tried to avoid eye contact.

"Now, let's see if you can find the unessential cause in this sentence" the teacher said as Gohan continued to stare as the teacher continued.

"On the bus I told my friend who knew me well an important secret" she said as her words went unnoticed by Gohan and Videl.

"Gohan I remembered something, what the gold fighter was said to be wearing a white shirt, a black vest, and a red vest. Sounds familiar?" she said as Kento watched Gohan try to get himself out of this conversation.

"Hey that's funny, you and the gold fighter dress alike" Erasa said.

"Yeah funny" Gohan said as the teacher looked up at them.

"You three pay attention!" the teacher yelled as Gohan picked up his text book.

"Yea mam" Gohan said as the teacher fixed her glasses.

"Good, now then" the teacher said continuing her teachings as Sharpner chuckled.

"Come on Videl, you know he can't be the golden fighter, who in the world ever heard of a little book nerd secretly being a super hero, the guy has got to be buff" Sharpner said as Kento glared at the punk for insulting a fellow Saiyan.

"Ignore him, I bet you could fight crime if you wanted" Erasa said

"Oh I doubt it" Gohan said as Videl began a thought.

'Of course it's not him, his hair is not even right, but then again those fighters in the Cell Games turned their hair gold too although dad said it was a cheap trick' she thought.

"So Gohan did you just move here to the city? We could study at you house" Erasa said as Kento chuckled.  
>'I bet she would love that' he thought as he continued to listen into Gohan conversation.<p>

"Well actually I conduit here" he said.

"Oh that's cool where from?" she asked as Kento knew he was just as far away from here and wanted to see theses humans reaction.

"The 4-39 mountain area you see it's pretty small" he said as Erasa shock made her stand up.

"What? Oh get out of here the 4-39 area is like five hundred miles away!" she shouted a little too loud as the teacher looked up at her.

"Hey! Excuse me Ms. Erasa but I'm trying to teach a class here!" she yelled

"Oh, I'm sorry" Erasa said taking her seat and hiding her embarrassment from behind a textbook.

"How in the world do you get here? That got to be close to a five hour car ride" Erasa said as Kenta smirked.

'Or a five minute Saiyan flight' Kento thought as he listened to Gohan answer.

"Well that how dedicated I am for an education" Gohan said looking away from the girl. 'I can't believe I just said that!' he mentally yelled at himself.

During class Kento found a page with Hercule face on it as he took out his pen and began to draw on Hercule face.

"Now let's move forward, creating a complex sentence can I get a volunteer to read this sample paragraph?" The teacher asked as Gohan looked at the page with Hercule.

'That's crazy; they even talk about Hercule in the grammar exercises' Gohan thought as Kento drew Hercule a clown face as he heard Sharpner.

"Hey brains" he said to both Kento and Gohan "one of you volunteer and show us how good you read" he said as Kento chuckled

"No thanks, I don't need to prove myself to the like of any of yo" he said as he continued to draw on Hercule face.

"Yeah, come on Gohan do it" Erasa she said poking Gohan chest as he stood up feeling uncomfortable as the teacher looked up at Gohan.

"Excellent a volunteer, now I haven't quiet learned your or the gentleman behind you names yet" she said as Kento yet the text book down.

"This is Gohan and the kid behind him is Kento the perfect score boys" Sharpner said as Kento crossed his arms.

"Ah that's right, well Gohan go ahead" the teacher said as Kento chuckled and felt sorry for Gohan.

"Yes mam, now what am I doing exactly?" Gohan asked nervously.

The teacher narrowed her eyes at Gohan for not paying attention in her class. "You're reading the paragraph" she said.

"Oh right" Gohan said holding the book in front of him. "Mr. Satan went to the city that was called Orange Star City and started a happy family after he beat Cell who was very evil and the city changed its name, even though the world safe, Mr. Satan keeps his fitness routine which include running laps, and breaking heavy rocks" Gohan said.

Kento snorted at this knowing the truth very well and knew Gohan deserved all the credit, not that credit stealing baka.

After class lunch came in the quad of the school as Gohan looked for a place to sit as he saw Kento under a tree with a very large portion of foods at his sides eating like every other Saiyan did as he approached him.

Kento looked up from his food to see Gohan standing in front of him. "May I sit with you?" he asked as Kento set his empty tray down and opened another capsule of food.

"Go ahead" Kento said as Gohan pulled out his capsule case full of twenty capsules each filled with on meal that can fill one human per capsule.

Gohan wanted to ask Kento about his connection with his family but couldn't find the right words as he began to eat his large lunch.

"Your quiet, I would think that you would start asking who knows how many question since I practically challenged to uncover my secrets" Kento said catching Gohan attention.

"Who are you really?" Gohan asked as Kento smiled "I promise you Son Gohan that I will answer your question but not here with all these humans around" he said as him and Gohan eat their large lunches as students around them watched in horror.

After lunch Kento and Gohan had thrown way their trash as they made their way to gym as Gohan made small talk. "Kento are you related to my father?" he asked as Kento smirked.

"Your father and I are related like you and I but like I told you before, I'll explain in good time so for now I can only answer simple questions that don't relate to our heritage" he said as Gohan understood and they went to the locker room and changed.

After changing into gym clothes Gohan and Kento where on a baseball field as their gym teacher spoke. "Alright boys and girls today we will be battling it out in the great sport of baseball" he said as Gohan and Kento had never played this sport and the other student could tell.

"Brains do you two know what baseball is?" Sharpner asked Kento grunted.

"Uh well I read a couple of books about it" Gohan said as Kento put his hand on his head and muttered baka under his breath.

"Oh have you? Well then I'm sure you'll be the next all-star on your team" he said looking down at Videl. "Hey you can have them, my team already filled" Sharpner said.

"Yeah thanks" Videl said sarcastically as Erasa gave Videl a glare.

"Oh come on give them a break I bet Gohan could come up with a bunch of great strategies since he's such a smarty" Erasa said making Gohan blush as Kento elbowed him to get him to relax.

"Ok fine I'm putting you on right field, do you know where that is?" Videl said to Gohan.

"Yeah on the right, right?" Gohan asked as Kento smacked his hand to his forehead again.

"Right just get onto the field" Videl said as she turned to Kento "and you go to the left field" she said as Kento only answer was an "hn" as he grabbed a glove and headed for the field.

During the whole game no ball head towards Gohan or Kento as Kento stretched as he watched another ball get hit a few feet before the runner got out.

Gohan was in deep thought. 'Mom told me not to show off my real powers but I'm really trying not to, but why should I hide it? This whole fitting in thing is really weird' Gohan thought as Sharpner went up to bat.

Kento really didn't car for theses human sports but he knew he had to hide his power from theses human, especially his tail that's been confused for as a belt three times today 'why humans have to touch my tail, is beyond on me' Kento thought knowing his tail was hidden under his long blue shirt.

Once Sharpner hit a ball pitched by Videl everyone saw it fly towards the right field as Gohan jumped into the air and catch the ball and remained floating in the air for a good few seconds as every eyes went wide as Kento smacked his forehead again calling Gohan a baka.

Gohan then threw the ball trying not to put too much strength into the throw as the catcher at third base caught it and flew back as the ball remained spinning in the catcher glove leaving steam in it.

"Out" a boy shouted a Gohan landed gently towards the ground as Gohan returned to his spot as everyone stared at him and Kento approached him and turned him around from the eyes watching them.

"You baka! Human can't jump that high in the air and remain floating in the air for seven seconds and throw a ball that strong!" Kento said quietly.

"Opps I guess I put in a little too much" he said scratching the back of his head like his father as Kento dragged him back to the batting cage.

"Gohan were up to bat so if you have to just tap the damn ball!" Kento growled as the coach spoke to Gohan.

"That was beautiful Gohan, you must have jumped twenty-five feet in that air, way to go son" the coach said as Kento dragged Gohan away.

"No it was just beginners luck, I just got some new shoes, yeah with the air cushions. They sure make a difference huh?" Gohan said.

"Yeah I got some too and they are great" Kento said to help people believe Gohan lame excuse.

"Yeah it's got to be the shoes" the coach said as Gohan and Kento sat on the bench.

A boy with a Mohawk turned to Gohan as Kento listened closely. "Hey man I think it's your turn to bat isn't it?" he asked Gohan.

"Oh yeah I'm up" Gohan said getting up and grabbing a bat.

"Remember what I said Gohan" Kento said as Gohan walked up to plate to bat.

Kento watched as Gohan took the left side and watched Sharpner prepare for the pitch.

Just as Sharpner fast pitch came at Gohan it came at his face as Videl shouted. "Watch out!" she yelled as Gohan got hit in the face with Sharpner pitch sending his hat flying off.

"You idiot, why didn't you duck like a sissy!" Sharpner yelled with wide eyes and his jaw practically falling off.

Everyone was in shock seeing Gohan face remained unharmed as Kento put his hand to his face again.

Gohan then turned to his coach. "Coach if I get hit that means that I walk right?" Gohan asked.

"Right" the coach said as Gohan ran to first base as Kento glared at him and Gohan could tell he was pissed.

After school Kento followed Gohan to his locker to collect his things before they both left as Sharpner approached them.

"Hey Gohan what clubs have you joined?" he asked as Gohan turned to him and Kento leaned up against the lockers.

"I haven't joined any" Gohan answered as Sharpner smiled at him which Kento found suspicious.

"Good you can join the boxing club, with a little practice you just might become a good fighter" Sharpner said as Kento chuckled.

"Thanks but I don't think I can join any clubs cause..." but before Gohan could answer Erasa interrupted.

"Because he's got an extra, extra drive home and doesn't have time to join on clubs, right Gohan?" she said as Kento remained silent and unnoticed.

"Right that's it" Gohan said as Sharpner crossed his arms and Erasa spoke again.

"Now Gohan um let's say you give me a ride home on your way out?" she said Gohan was completely oblivious to her hitting on him.

"I'm afraid that my ride is just a one seat" Gohan said as Sharpner spoke.

"I got room in my car Erasa" Sharpner said as Gohan turned to Sharpner.

"Sounds like a plan to me" he said as Kento grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the school and they began to walk far from the school to a spot where they could fly off.

Kento knew Videl was following them as him and Gohan continued to walk down the sidewalk. "She following us" Kento whispered.

"I know, what should we do, you can't fly" Gohan said as Kento chuckled.

"That's what you think, now let's lose her with a little run" Kento said as Gohan and him began to run with Videl still close behind.

Gohan and Kento then ran around a corner and flew up into the air and stood on top of the building as Videl turned the corner and began looking for her.

"Rather nosey for a human" Kento said as they watched Videl walk down the sidewalk.

"Yeah I wonder why she's following us" Gohan said as Kento turned to him and crossed his arms.

"Really Gohan? She thinks you're the gold fighter, that why she following us, you should know better than to show off your powers to humans especially that one" Kento said.

"I get the feeling that you don't like her very much do you?" Gohan asked as Kento gave him an annoyed look.

"You shouldn't like her either Gohan especially since she the daughter of the credit stealing Hercule" Kento said as Gohan eyes widen.

"You know who defeated Cell?" he asked as Kento smiled.

"No duh Sherlock, I know it was really you who defeated Cell and saved these ungrateful humans" Kento said as Gohan looked to the sky.

"Nimbus!" he shouted as Kento raised an eyebrow as a gold cloud flew in front of Gohan as Kento looked at the cloud very closely.

"So this is the cloud that Kakarot rode on his many adventures" Kento said as Gohan sat on the cloud and Kento began to rise into the air.

"So can you keep up?" Gohan asked as Kento smirked.

"I can keep up with this cloud" Kento said as they both raced out of the city and threw the sky as Kento had no problem flying with Gohan as they as Kento saw Gohan in deep thought.  
>"I need a way to use my powers without letting my classmates know, hmm maybe Bulma might know" he said as Kento raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Do you always talk to yourself?" he asked as Gohan snapped out of thought.

"Oh sorry I guess I got distracted, well I got to head home so meet me in town tomorrow I need to see a friend" Gohan said.

"Sure and While I'm there I'll tell you of my connection to you and your family" Kento said as Gohan remembered he forgot to ask Kento about his past as Kento smirked and took off in a different direction as Gohan head back to his home.


	3. Chapter 3

I am Saiyaman!

After school the next day Gohan and Kento flew to Capsule Corporation where Gohan would find a way to use is powers in public and learn what Kento connection was to him and his family.

After arriving Bulma had Gohan sit on a couch with Kento as he explained his problem as she smoked.

"So basically you don't want anyone to recognize you, right?" Bulma asked as Gohan nodded.

"Yeah that's right, I'm scarred that my new friends will think I'm weird if they see me fighting criminals, you think you can help me Bulma?" Gohan asked as Kento checked with watch.

"Well you could always not fight the bad guys but I guess playing superhero is too much in your blood so I guess I'll have to make you a disguise then" Bulma said as Gohan stood.

"Oh wow, you really think you could do it?" Gohan asked as Kento remained silent and let his tail lose from his pants as it swished back and forth behind him.

"Gohan remember you're talking to a girl who designs and builds capsules for a living, I don't think a pair of little crime fighter costume is out of my reach" she said putting out her cigarette.

"Thanks Bulma you're the best this is going to make school so much easier now" Gohan said.

"Hey don't mention it" she said turning away from her.

"Bulma do you have any idea where Trunks is and would you mind if me and Kento hung out with him while you working on it?" Gohan asked.

"Sure just go on back to the Gravity Room, last I check he was training with Vegeta" Bulma said.

"Prince Vegeta training his brat, isn't he a little?" Kento asked sounding a lot like Vegeta at that moment as Bulma ignored that.

"I said the same thing but as far as Vegeta concerned, if your old enough to walk your old enough to train he is just so dead set to making Trunks stronger then you" Bulma said as Kento noticed Gohan nervous expression.

"Isn't that nice" Gohan said as he and Kento began to walk through the halls of C.C. as they turned the corner to see a purple head boy with wearing robe and cleaning off his face with a towel as he stood in front of a mirror.

"That's Vegeta brat?" Kento asked as Gohan nodded and approached the boy.

"Hey Trunks" Gohan said as the boy removed his towel and turned to Gohan and Kento.

"Oh Gohan, what cha doing?" he asked.

"Just stopping by, looks like you have had a pretty rough workout" Gohan said as the door to the G.R. opened and Vegeta came walking out with a scowl on his face as Kento bowed as Vegeta expression turned one of shock.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked as Kento went back to his normal posture.

"I am Second Class Kento Hoshi Prince Vegeta" he said as Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you look like Kakarot?" he asked as Gohan turned to him.

"Oh yeah you said you would answer me that question today" Gohan said.

Kento then cleared his throat as all of them sensed a large kai energy enter the house as Kento turned to the direction where they heard someone walking down the hall.

"To answer your question I think it would be best if my mentor answer it" Kento said as a man that looked like a cross between Raditz and Broly walk into the room without a shirt and was taller than both Gohan and Kento.

The man then bowed to Vegeta as he turned to Kento. "You couldn't wait could you Kento?" he asked crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry Uncle but Gohan and Vegeta must know the truth and needs to know that they are not alone" Kento said as the man ruffled Kento hair.

"Uncle? How are you related to me anyway?" Gohan asked as the man walked over to Vegeta as they began speaking a stranger language as Gohan walked over to Kento.

"Kento are they speaking Saiyan?" Gohan asked as Kento nodded and Vegeta walked away and the man turned to them.

"What just happened?" Trunks asked.

"My uncle just explained to Vegeta everything and now he will explain it to you Gohan with your family at dinner tonight" Kento said.

"I will go and meet with Chichi and tell her you two will join us later but for now behave" the man said as Kento nodded and the man walked away.

After occupying themselves with Trunks, Gohan and Kento returned to the living room where Bulma had finished Gohan and Kento hero costumes.

She had given Gohan and Kento watches as Gohan finished clicking the watch on as Kento didn't remember asking her to make him one.

"So I just press this red button to make it work?" Gohan asked as Kento wanted to see what it looked like before he agreed to play hero.

"Awesome can I have one too mom?" Trunks asked as Gohan pressed the red button and he was placed in a green and black outfit with a orange helmet on his head as Kento shook his head.

Gohan then looked in the mirror. "This is amazing he said as a red cape dropped down to his feet.

"Does it fit?" Bulma asked as Kento pressed his red button and he was in a similar outfit except he wore a blue shirt with a black cape and pants with a blue helmet.

"Why it's a super fit!" Gohan said as Kento shook his head.

"No mom I don't one" Trunks said as Kento didn't blame him.

"Gohan if we're going to be superheroes we need to lay down some rules starting with rule one, never act like a geek again" Kento said as they both powered down from their costumes and made their way outside.

Outside Gohan was floating away on his cloud as Gohan and Kento flew back towards Gohan home. "Alright Nimbus I think you should take me home at full speed" Gohan said as both Gohan and Kento flew at full speed to Gohan home.

"Hey Kento I think it's time we gave the city something new to talk about" Gohan said as he turn on his hero costume. "Let's Race Nimbus" he said as the Kento activated his costume and flew off at full speed with Gohan and Nimbus.

Gohan and Kento then flew past Nimbus as Gohan turned to Nimbus. "Oh come on Nimbus I know your faster than that" he said as they flew directly over Satan City as they out flew Nimbus. "Looks like we left that cloud in the dust" Gohan said as Kento nodded.

Gohan was scouting the area as he looked down to see a yellow car going down a one way street causing people to crash into each other. "Crazy driver!" Gohan growled as him and Kento flew down to the car.

"Stop you fiend!" Gohan yelled as he landed directly in front of the car as they hit their break and were a few inches from hitting him as Kento floated down with his arms crossed like Gohan as he remained in the air as they looked at the drivers.

"What kind of meathead are you! Get out of the way!" the driver yelled as Gohan ignored their yelling.

"It is you who should be more careful use your turn signals follow the rules of the road and always buckly your safety belts!" Gohan said in a heroic voice which only made him looked geekier as Kento growled.

"That is one of the rules we talked about Gohan" Kento whispered as Gohan ignored him.

"What is this, a public service announcement you two have names funny men?" the driver asked as him and his passenger.

"What a name, hmm let me think" Gohan said as Kento turned to him.

"You have got to be kidding me, you didn't come up with a name?" Kento yelled.

"I got it! Guardian of the city I am the one, the only, the Great Saiyaman and my partner the Dark Saiyan!" Gohan said doing weird possesses as Kento and the two men stared in horror.

"The Great Saiyaman and Dark Saiyan?" the driver said as they both burst into laughter as Kento growled at them as his tail swished angrily behind him. "I don't know what funnier your names or your outfits!" the two men laughed as Gohan grew angry.

"Stop laughing!" Gohan yelled slamming his foot into the ground causing cracks to form in all directions as one of the tires on the car fell into a hole. "I put some thought into those names!" Gohan yelled as Kento watched with amusement.

"You missed heard me wrong, I said it was a nice name and costume" the man said holding his hand apologetically as Gohan walked over to the car and pulled the car out of the hole and pulled it to a less destroyed part of the street as the two men watched in horror.

Once the men were in the car they drove of that the Great Saiyaman out of fear as Gohan and Kento watched them drive away.

"When did I ever agree that I would be named the Dark Saiyan?" Kento asked as they both flew off into the sky.

"Sorry it was the only thing I could come up with" Gohan said as they flew towards Gohan home.

"Next time we do this there will be no possess!" Kento yelled as Gohan laughed and they flew off towards the mountains.

After returning to Gohan home where they walked in to see Kento uncle eat the kitchen table while Chichi was making dinner.

"Gohan I have been worried sick about you, you could have called" she said from the stove as Gohan stood in the doorway as Kento powered down from his costume.

"Sorry mom" Gohan said as Kento looked at a picture of Gohan with his father when he was a baby.

"Look at you, already two days with those teenagers and your already coming home late and wearing silly clothes" Chichi said as Kento chuckled.

A small boy that was a spitting image ok Kakarot with the hair and all, came walking in with a fish that was large then him, "I'm home mama" he said looking over at Gohan. "Oh Gohan now that's a cool uniform" he said as the boy noticed Kento and his uncle at the table.

"Hey thanks Goten I knew you would be on my side" Gohan said as Goten put the fish on the counter and for his mother to prepare.

"Who are you two?" Goten asked as Kento looked down at the boy and smiled as Gohan came into the room dressed in his normal clothes.

"This is Kento and his uncle Goten" Gohan said as Goten noticed the tails wrapped around their waist.

"Hey you're Saiyans" Goten said stating the obvious to Kento and his uncle.

Kento looked to his uncle as the man nodded his head and Kento laughed "yes we are Goten" Kento said as Chichi entered the room with a large amount of foods with Gohan to feed two full blooded Saiyans, two half-Saiyans and a human woman.

"So mom what have you and Kento uncle talked about?" Gohan asked as he began to make his plate.

"His name is Reyoto and we only talked about you kids most of the time" Chichi said.

"So now can we know the big secret?" Gohan asked eating away at his food and Kento looked to his uncle.

"Yes but I don't think it will be one any of you will like" Reyoto said setting a bowl of rice down.

"We need to know what happened to understand everything" Gohan said as Kento stood up and left the room.

"I believe you already know what happened to Planet Vegeta correct?" Reyoto asked.

"Yes that monster Frieza destroyed it" Gohan said as Reyoto continued.

"Well my sister and I were lucky enough to escape the planet before the explosion and took refuge on a neighboring planet, years passed and my sister and I lived in piece without the threat of war or battle and I raised her into a beautiful young woman but then three Saiyans landed on the planet under Frieza orders to destroy it planet life. Those three Saiyans were Prince Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz" he said bitterly.

"What happened?" Chichi asked as Reyoto avoid eye contact.

"They took us off the planet since we were fellow Saiyan and moved us to a faraway planet in the distances; I grew concerned for my sister safety when she began growing feeling for one of the Saiyans and when I knew my suspicions were correct I was too late" Reyoto said.

"What did they do?" Gohan asked feeling angry towards Vegeta.

"My sister fell in love with Raditz and he didn't care for her feelings and used her for his own pleasures!" Reyoto growled as Chichi gasped.

"That horrible man did that?" she asked as Reyoto nodded his head.

"She became pregnant with Kento, my sister believed that Raditz was in love with her but he abandon, even when he knew that she was with his child, he told her that she can that keep the child as a reminded of her stupidity" Reyoto growled.

"That monster! How could he do such a thing?" Chichi asked as Reyoto shrugged his shoulders.

"After he abandoned her she wouldn't eat and cried every night for a month, sometimes I had to force feed her just so she would get the nutrition she and Kento would need. Months passed and she knew she had to make sure Kento was born strong and healthy and did everything in her power to make sure he got it. When she fell into labor something went wrong, there was so much blood and she begged me to save him and when I managed to get Kento out safely she died, she died" Reyoto said as tears filled both Chichi, Goten and Gohan eyes.

"Oh that poor boy" Chichi said as Reyoto continued.

"Before she died she had me promise that I would protect Kento with my life and raise him to be a gentle warrior who fights for everything right and pure, unlike his father. I wanted revenge so I snuck onto Frieza ship and located Raditz location, which was here on earth so I brought Kento with me across the universe, learned every alien culture fighting and prepared him for when he would encounter his father. When we arrived here it was during the Cell Games and I hid Kento away so I could watch that battle unfold between Cell and Gohan" Reyoto said.

"You were there?" Gohan asked as Reyoto nodded.

"Yes I was, I watched as you blasted Cell into oblivion and I wanted Kento to become a strong as you so I had him train under Master Roshi and had that old pervert and his housemates keep quiet about us until I felt the time was right" Reyoto said.

"He trained under Master Roshi?" Gohan asked as Reyoto nodded with a disgusted look.

"Yes he did and he perfected some of the many move that Kakarot or Goku learned" Reyoto said.

"So Kento is my cousin?" Goten asked with excitement.

"Yes Kento is your cousin and I am his uncle so I believe that makes me yours and Gohan uncle in technical sense" Reyoto said as Goten jumped out of his chair and hugged Reyoto who was caught off guard by this as Gohan and Chichi laughed.

"It's so nice to have family that isn't a crazy Saiyan like that horrible Raditz" Chichi said as Reyoto ruffled Goten hair as Gohan got up and head outside to see Kento sitting in a tree in front of the house looking out to the sunset.

"Did my uncle tell you everything?" Kento asked not looking at Gohan.

"Yeah he told us everything" Gohan said jumping into the tree and sat next to Kento.

"The only father I have ever had was my uncle and he always put me first before himself and now I have two cousins and an aunt who now know who I am" Kento said smiling.

"What will happen now?" Gohan asked as Kento thought about it.

"We get back to our lives and pretend to be humans at school tomorrow" Kento said as Gohan agreed with Kento and they got ready for tomorrow excitements.

The next day Gohan flew to Satan City in his Saiyaman costume as from the distance Kento joined him in his Dark Saiyan costume.

"Good morning Gohan" Kento said as they flew above the city.

"Morning Kento you ready to show this school what were made off" Gohan said as they flew above Orange Star High and landed onto the roof as the powered down into their normal school clothes and walked down the stairs.

During class Gohan was writing in his notebook as Kento sat above him bored out of his mind as they both heard someone talking about the new heroes.

"Did you hear about those two new superheroes?" a boy asked as Gohan and Kento listened.

"Yeah I heard they stopped some crazy driver and none of them are the golden fighter" a boy with glasses said.

"They say they're dressed weird but they have super powers and they call him the Great Singingman and the Dark Sandman" the boy said as Gohan leaned over to them.

"It's Saiyaman they call him the Great Saiyaman and the Dark Saiyan!" Gohan yelled catching the whole class attention as Kento put his hand on his face and muttered baka under his breath.

"How in the world do you know that Gohan?" the boy asked as Kento chuckled.

"I know a guy who saw him" Gohan said as the teacher gave him an annoyed look.

"Is there something you wish to share with the class?" he asked.

"Ah…no" Gohan said returning to his seat as Kento could see Videl watch Gohan closely as a beeping noise caught there attention.

Videl then pulled her glove up to show her watch as she pressed a button. "Yes, go ahead captain" she said.

"Videl there's been a high jacking in the city bus terminal, a trio of hooligans are taking over a tour bus full of senior citizens and they are holding them all for ransom" he said as Gohan and Kento heard gunshots. "Videl you have got to help us!" the captain yelled.

"Stay calm I'm on my way" Videl said running down the steps "may I be excuse professor, thank you!" she said running out the door before the teacher could answer.

"Hey what's going on with her she sick? " Gohan asked Erasa as Kento thought of a plan for them both to excuse themselves.

"No silly she went to fight the hijackers" Erasa said as Kento and Gohan eyes widen.

"All by herself?" Gohan asked shock that the police are using a teenager to help them fight crime.

"Of course, I mean she is the daughter of Mr. Satan you know, she's always going out there and saving us from the nasty's" Erasa said.

"But that's not safe" Gohan said as Sharpner chuckled.

"There really no need to worry Gohan, Videl can lift even more weights then I can, she been training her whole life and some say she's as strong as her father now" Sharpner said as Kento snorted.

"Gohan follow my lead" Kento whispered as Gohan heard Kento grown loudly as he turned to him. "Professor I really need to go to the nurse I fell like my stomach about to burst" Kento said doing the best acting Gohan ever seen.

"Oh dear someone please take him" the professor said as Gohan stood up.

"I will he must have had a bad lunch" Gohan said as him and Kento quickly ran out of the classroom and to the roof activated their watches and were placed into their hero clothes and flew off towards the city.

Gohan and Kento had found the bus on a rocky road as they saw a yellow helicopter casing after the bus with someone on the bus shooting at it.

They could see Videl as she jumped from the helicopter and onto the bus with no fear what's so ever. "She sure is brave" Gohan said as they saw Videl avoid bullets as she jumped through the window and into the bus.

"Damn I have to admit it but that girl got some moves" Kento said as they flew towards the bus as Videl fought two of the villains and knocked the driver out as the bus then drove off the main road drove off the cliff.

Kento and Gohan then used their Saiyan speed to fly directly under the falling bus and catch it as Gohan held one side and Kento on the other.

Videl then looked out the widow and smiled at Gohan as Kento and him lifted the bus back over to the cliff.

After all the people on board were safe Gohan and Kento stood in front of a group with Videl in the front. "Who are you?" Videl asked as Kento glared at Gohan knowing he wanted to do those stupid possess.

"I am the Great Saiyaman and this is my partner the Dark Saiyan" Gohan said as Kento watched Videl as she had this look of confusion. "See you later Videl" Gohan said as him and Kento took off into the air.

"You baka! You just said her name now she going to be more suspicious then ever!" Kento yelled as him and Gohan flew back to the school.

"I'm sorry it just slipped" Gohan said.

"Well your little slip could cost us to be exposed at school" Kento said as they flew back to school.


	4. Chapter 4

Gohan First Date

At the Son House Gohan was in his hero costume rehearsing lines in front of Goten and hopping Goten will like them so he could get Kento to let him do them in public as Goten and Gohan stood in his room as Gohan stood in front of a mirror doing more stupid possess.

"What do you think?" Gohan asked his brother.

"It was amazing it was even better than the heroes I see on TV can I be a hero with you and Kento?" Goten asked and Chichi stuck her head in the room.

"Two superheroes is enough for now" she said as Gohan turned to his mother.

"Mom you saw that right, what did you think?" he asked.

"I think it need a little work, but not tonight, you have to get up bright and early Great Saiyaman" she said

"No problem mom, I'll be fine" he said.

The next day Gohan over slept and when his mother went into his room she found him still asleep.

"Gohan what are you doing? I thought you were awake already school starts in ten minutes!" as Gohan quickly got dressed and flew as fast as he could to school, missing breakfast.

Ah man I'm going to have to really move!" Gohan said in his Saiyaman costume as he knew Kento had already made it to school.

Just as Gohan landed on the roof and powered down at his high school he ran to the door and saw a red hair girl who had seen him in his costume. "Hi, I recognize you now you're in one of my class aren't you?" she said as Gohan mentally slapped himself for being late and exposing himself in front of this girl.

"Ah yeah, English isn't it, it's about to start, aren't you worried about being late?" Gohan asked hoping she didn't see anything.

"No not really" the girl said.

"You know I can explain" Gohan said.

"You can huh?" the girl said as Gohan out his hand behind his head as he laughed nervously and ran past the girl and down the stairs. "See you in class" he said calling himself stupid as he ran down the stairs.

"Man I can't believe I just did that, Kento going to be so pissed when he finds out. I've barely been a superhero for a week and I already blew my cover!" he as he continued to run down the stairs calling himself stupid over and over again.

During class Gohan looked very nervous as Kento saw this and would interrogate him during lunch but for now he was listening as Sharpner talked to Gohan. "Hey Gohan your on time, little miracles happen every day" Sharpner said as Kento saw Gohan gasped as a red hair girl walked into the room and looked over at Gohan with a gleam in her eyes as Kento knew she liked Gohan and Gohan was afraid of her.

During class Gohan and Kento read from their books as Kento knew something was up as Videl was called to read aloud her theory and Kento watched Gohan closely as Gohan was called and didn't respond and looked deep in thought.

Kento could here Gohan muttering something as the teacher began walking up the stairs towards Gohan desk as Gohan didn't see the teacher till the teacher was in his face and Gohan was brought out of his thoughts.

"Ah! Sir what?" Gohan said as Kento put his had to his face.

"So this is that way you want to go Gohan, I expected more from you" the teacher said as Gohan stood up.

"Sir, yes sir" Gohan said as Kento felt sorry for Gohan and knew he had to get answer ASAP.

The teacher had Gohan stand out in the hall and hold two buckets filled with water as the teacher stood in the door way. "Listen up class I don't give lashes or make you wear a dunce cap but after you hold theses water buckets for fifth-teen minutes you're going to wish I did, do you feel your shoulders burning Gohan?" the teacher asked as Kento knew that was a dumb question to ask a Saiyan.

"Yes sir" Gohan said lying as the returned to his desk.

Once the teacher return and began his lesson Kento watched as the teacher called on that red haired girl named Angela as Gohan could see she had drawn a very poor drawing on Gohan in her notebook and had no idea that she was called on as the teacher approached her.

"Let's start with an easier question, Angela do you know where you are?" the teacher asked as Angela nodded. "Alright then spit it out" the teacher said as Angela began to cry but Kento knew she was faking.

"Sorry professor, I don't know, I don't know anything" she said convincing everyone but Kento that she was crying.

"Angela maybe you should see the counselor" the professor said as Kento chuckled.

'She needs more than just that' Kento thought.

"No, no I need to be punished" she said as Kento knew exactly what she was doing.

"Ok you can stand out in the hall with Gohan" the professor said as Angela lifted up her face with a smile.

"Ok sir" she said getting up and leaving the class room as Kento knew she was up to something.

Outside in the hall Angela approached Gohan who still held the buckets. "Hi" Angela said with a blush on her face.

"Hi, you too?" he asked as she approached him.

"Yeah, gosh I guess I was naughty too" she said standing next to Gohan as she still had a blush across her face as she giggled and Gohan laughed nervously.

'Ah man, this is just great what am I going to do?' Gohan thought as he heard Angela call his name as he turned to her to see her just a little too close to his face.

"Ah yeah what is it?" he asked.

"Nothing, but do you have a steady girlfriend?" she asked

"No, I don't" he said knowing where this was going.

"Wonderful, how about dating me then?" she said as Gohan felt embarrassed.

"Well, gosh…I" he said as Angela face went to one of sadness.

"You think I'm ugly, don't you?" she said as she was on the floor crying into her knees. "Say it you won't date me because I'm ugly" she said crying.

"Oh no, that's not true" Gohan said.

"Then why won't you go out with me if it's not that?" Angela asked still crying into her knees.

"It's just…." Gohan said as Angela looked up at him with a glare.

"If you don't go out with me I'll tell everyone your secret" she said as Gohan gasped.

"You wouldn't" Gohan said with panic.

"I sure would, just try me" Angela said as Gohan knew there was no way out of this blackmail situation.

"Please don't" Gohan begged as Angel cried into her knees again.

"I don't understand why won't you go out with me? I thought we could start dating and keep this secret between, but you don't like me" she cried.

"That's not true…..lets go out" Gohan said as Angela looked up to him with a happy face.

"You really mean it?" she asked as Gohan didn't want to make her cry again and had to find a way out of this.

"Yeah" Gohan said laughing nervously as he tried to scratch the back of his head but poor the bucket of water all the right side of his body.

"Woo this is great, we are going to have a blast you just wait, cool" Angela said jumping up and down with joy as Gohan stared at his soaked clothes before he turned to Angela. "Awesome, I'll see you tomorrow then ok? I'll meet you in front of the train station at one o' clock" she said as the bell rang as she took off and Kento came walking out of the classroom with Gohan things.

"We need to talk" Kento said as Gohan and him walked down the hall and Kento saw Gohan clothes were wet and had a blush on his face. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked as Gohan laughed.

"It's a long story" he said as him and Gohan headed to the roof.

After turning into their hero form and explaining to Kento about everything Gohan and Kento were flying over a rocky area as Kento shook his head. "Gohan how the hell could you have gotten blackmailed by that human girl? Even after I told you to check your surrounding before you powered down but do you listen to me, no" Kento said.

"What am going to do Kento, I've never been on a date before" Gohan said as Kento thought of a way to get Gohan out of this situation.

"We can figure this out later Gohan but for now your mother waiting for us" Kento said as they flew to Gohan home.

After landing in the front yard, Gohan and Kento powered down as they walked into Gohan home and Chichi was in the kitchen washing dishes.

"Hey mom I'm home" Gohan said as he set his bag on a table while Kento set his next to Gohan.

"Hi sweetheart how was your day?" Chichi asked as she continued to wash dishes.

"Pretty good except I have to go out on a date tomorrow" Gohan said as Kento leaned up against a wall.

"Have to go? That sounds like a likely story, you know I'm sending you to school to learn Gohan, you're going to need your free time to study" Chichi said.

"He's serious Mrs. Son the girl is blackmailing him" Kento said.

"Oh yes I see, I guess things haven't changed that much since I was a kid after all, I remember the first time I met your father and made him go out on a date with me" Chichi said as Kento raised an eyebrow.

"You made him? Did you blackmail him?" Gohan asked.

"Oh no, I don't think I was that smart at the time I was just a little girl" Chichi said explaining her first date with Goku as Kento and Gohan stared at her.

"Hm, your father was such a ratty boy we spent the entire day fighting, what a great first date that was" Chichi said as Kento raised an eyebrow.

"You two spared on your first date? Well I've heard that some Saiyans do that in mating rituals" Kento said.

After Kento had dinner with the Son's him and Gohan stood outside as Kento got ready to leave.

"Listen Gohan I'll follow you on your date tomorrow and see if I can interfere somehow so don't worry I'll be in the shadows if you need me" Kento said.

"Thanks Kento this means a lot" Gohan said as Kento smiled at him before he flew off into the sky.

The next day Gohan stood next to a fountain and statue in an outfit his mother picked out as he waited for Angela and sensed Kento nearby but out of sight.

Gohan then checked his watch as he looked to see Angela approach him. "Hey, what's up, thanks for coming, you're so sweet, so what are we going to do today?" she asked.

"Well I've never been on a date before is there something you want to do?" Gohan asked as Angela giggled. "Oh well let's think about it, let's see here" Gohan said scratching the back of his head.

"Hey what about a movie? I love movies" Angela said as Kento from the distances gaged at this.

"Uh sure, a movie sounds fun" Gohan said.

"Great it's settled then, let's go" Angela said grabbing Gohan arm and dragged him towards the movie theater as Kento followed silently.

Poor Gohan was dragged into a romance movie as Kento knew how boring these damn things are to Saiyans and knew that this will not end well as he saw in the back as Gohan and Angela sat close to the front as Kento started to fall asleep just as Gohan did.

What awoke Kento was when he heard Angela as he saw her standing. "You don't even want to be here with me, well forget you!" she yelled as Kento watched her walk away.

"No wait Angela, that's not true" Gohan said following Angela as Kento made his way to the exit.

Outside the theater Kento saw as Gohan approached Angela trying to apologize. "Angela wait up, hey I'm sorry, it's just that those romance movies put me to sleep" Gohan said as Angela turned to him with a smile.

"How about we go get a coffee?" she asked as Gohan scratched the back of his head nervously as Kento shook his head from where he stood.

At the coffee shop Kento sat at the back of the coffee shop as he listen to Angela talk about something she thinks was a big secret but was the complete opposite. "Isn't that hilarious? See you're the only one with secrets silly boy, I have my wild side to you know" Angela said as Kento rolled his eyes and watched poor Gohan suffer.

"Uh is that the same?" Gohan asked knowing that her 'secrets' was not as big as his and Kento.

"Of course it is" Angela said.

"Oh ok" Gohan said still clearly feeling awkward about this whole situation.

"Hey Gohan I need some sugar in my coffee ten teaspoons please" Angela said as Kento rolled his eyes at how lazy she was with the sugar right in front of her.

Gohan then began putting ten teaspoons into her coffee as he counted out loud.

"Thanks, that's why were so sweet" Angela said clearly having a bad sweet tooth.

"Wow that's a lot of sugar" Gohan said.

"Yeah I actually have a problem with mosquitos, so um do you have any other secrets I should know about" Angela asked as Gohan can sense Kento giving off energy kai energy and knew he wanted him to keep his mouth shut.

"Oh no there's just the one" Gohan said laughing nervously.

"Well I know I promised not to say anything but can I tell my best friend?" Angela asked as Gohan could have sworn he heard Kento growl like an animal.

"No, a promise is a promise" Gohan said.

"Ok I'll try my best Gohan" Angel said not convincing Gohan or Kento.

"Please do" Gohan said sending pleading eyes at Kento as Kento tried to think of a plan.

"I'm really bad at keeping secrets but for you I'll do anything, you believe me don't you?" Angela asked as Gohan heard Kento snort and say hell no.

"Uh well yeah I have no reason to doubt your word" Gohan said.

"Gosh you say the cutest things" Angela said as Gohan could see Kento gaging in the back.

"Oh but you do realize what it would mean if people knew I was wearing that" Gohan said.

"Of course stop worrying you're opposed to be having fun, hey what do you say if we go to the top of the city state building, please" Angela said.

"Yeah sure" Gohan said as him as he got dragged out of the coffee shop with Angela as Kento followed close behind.

As Gohan and Angela were walking down the street a building on fire caught their attention. "Oh no, Gohan look that big building is on fire!" Angela said as Gohan looked back at Kento who nodded with Gohan.

"Sorry" Gohan said running towards the building as Kento followed behind.

At the building Gohan and Kento learned that people were trapped on top of the building and Videl had just flown in and jumped onto the roof.

"We have to help them" Kento whispered as Gohan and him started running to a nearby building.

"Hey where are you going?" Angela asked as Gohan turned to her.

"I have to go, please don't tell anyone my secrets" Gohan said.

"Forget the stupid secrets I just don't want you to get hurt" Angela said as Kento raised an eyebrow.

"Gosh Angela, just let me take care of this real quick and we'll go get an ice-cream" Gohan said as him and Kento ran to a secluded area "I'll be right back" Gohan shouted as Kento grabbed his arm.

After transforming Gohan and Kento flew toward the burning building as Gohan could see Videl trying to turn a water value on a water tank as he tapped Kento shoulder "I'll help Videl you get those people off the building" Gohan said as Kento nodded and split up.

The water tank was falling into the ground and was about to crush Videl but Gohan caught it. "Excuse me miss but please clear out" Gohan said as Videl looked over at him as Kento was taking three people off the building.

"You" Videl said as Gohan could feel his heartbeat going faster and shook it off.

"At your service" Gohan said as Videl got up.

"Saiyaman there's enough water in this water tank to put the fire out but it won't go out in time" Videl said as Gohan examined the tank.

"Perhaps this will help" Gohan said punching a hole into the side of the tank and began pulling apart the hole. "Stand back everyone!" Gohan said as the water began going in all directions as Kento had gotten the last of the people off the building and went to meet up with Gohan and Videl.

Gohan and Kento could hear the sounds of people cheering as Kento land next to Gohan and looked down at the people.

Kento then allowed Gohan to do one possess that Gohan wanted to do which was a peace sign that even Kento did as they smiled down at the people.

Gohan and Kento then flew off to power down and for Gohan to return to his date as Gohan and Kento looked from behind a fire truck to make sure the close way clear as they moved from car or truck.

Gohan and Kento were about to make their escape when they heard someone call their names. "Where are you two going?" Videl asked as sweat dropped from the side of their heads as they turned to face her as she approached them.

"So what's the rush huh?" she asked as Gohan put his hand behind his head.

"Rush? We weren't rushing" Gohan said while laughing nervously.

"Yeah we weren't rushing" Kento said as Videl came close to Gohan face knowing he was more intimidated.

"Gohan, Kento you two are hiding something are you?" she said in a threating tone.

"What do you mean? Hiding what?" Gohan said as Videl gave him this glare that even Kento found scary as he saw Angela coming from the side as gasped thinking Gohan and Videl were about to kiss or something.

"No!" she shouted as Gohan and Videl looked over at her.

"Hey I've been looking for you" Gohan said as Kento knew this is it for him and Gohan.

"You lied to me, shame, shame! You, you didn't have anything you need to take care of you saw Videl and wanted to sneak of an meet her and give her a kiss" Angela said

"Angela that's not true!" Gohan pleaded.

"But I really liked you Gohan and can't believe you would embarrass me like this…Videl how would you like to know a little secrets about Gohan that only I know!" Angela said Gohan and Kento eyes widen.

"Sure why not" Videl said as she leaned into towards Angela.

"Angela no!" Gohan said as Kento grabbed his shoulder.

"Forget it Gohan if were going down lets go down with some pride" he said as they let the girl ruin their lives.

"Look see what he's wearing?" Angela asked as Videl nodded her head "he's hiding something underneath, he's wearing some underwear that only a three year old would wear" Angela said as both Gohan and Kento huh?

"Your secret? That it" Videl said as everyone turned to Angela.

"No" Gohan said as Angela glared at him.

"Don't you deny it Gohan I saw them, it was the day before yesterday pal" Angela said.

"Wait the day before yesterday?" Gohan asked as Kento was just as confused.

"Yes I was just on my way to gym class minding my own business when Gohan was still in the locker room, he was pulling up his pants when I saw it, it was the cutest teddy bear I've ever seen….fess up, you wear teddy bear underwear!" Angela said

"That's my secret that you've been keeping?" Gohan asked as Kento was about to burst into laughter.

"Until now!" Angela said still glaring at Gohan.

"But what about when we were both on the roof yesterday, right before English class was about to start?" Gohan asked.

"Oh that, oh not then I couldn't see because I didn't have my contacts in, were you pants down?" she asked as Kento finally burst into laughter and Gohan began screaming in embarrassment.

"I thought you were a nice boy, keep your pants on or else, got it!" Videl said as Gohan began scratching the back of his head as Kento was laughing on the floor.

"No, that's not what I meant of course I didn't have my pants off on the roof yesterday, don't be silly you two" Gohan said laughing nervously as Kento got up off the floor and whipped a tear from his eye.

"I don't like you any more Gohan!" Angela yelled as she walked away. "See if I ever let you take me out on a date again!" Angela yelled as Kento thanked Kami for all this to be over.

The next day Kento and Gohan were walking down the hall talking about the whole ordeal yesterday. "Kento I feel kind of bad about yesterday" Gohan said as Kento snorted.

"Why the hell do you feel bad? She blackmailed, force you to go on a date with you and told Videl about your underwear I say you forget about her" Kento said.

"I know but she really liked me and I hurt her feelings, I bet I managed to destroy her whole world" Gohan said.

"I say she deserves it" Kento said as they walked into their English class.

"I would feel better if I apologize" Gohan said as he began looking for her as Kento and Gohan saw her talking to a boy.

"No way that's my sign too, wow we have a lot in common then, and what a physic, the last guy I went out with was nice but he was wimpy he even wore teddy bear underwear" Angela said as Gohan laughed nervously.

"She bounced back fast. I say you're lucky and if you ever do something that stupid again I'll kill you myself" Kento said as Gohan and him took their seats.


	5. Chapter 5

Rescue Videl

Gohan had woken early for school so after leaving the house and going into his Saiyaman costume and as he saw he was on time he heard his brother call his name and ridding Nimbus.

"Can I come? I want to see your school" Goten asked as Gohan would rather not have his brother come.

"You better not, I think you would attract too much attention on that thing" he said.

"Yeah I guess your right about that, see you later" Goten said.

"Bye, have fun today" Gohan said blasting off towards Satan City.

After a few minutes of flying Gohan knew he would be early for school. "Wow I actually got time to spare maybe I should get some breakfast" he said as he noticed a yellow helicopter coming from the side.

"I wonder who that is?" Gohan asked himself as it got close enough for him to see it was Videl. "Oh great its Videl, I can't land here. Dammit there goes my breakfast" Gohan said as he flew faster with Videl still following behind.

After Videl chased Gohan past the city and threw some clouds Gohan started to get annoyed. "Man what is with this crazy girl? I'm not a bad guy, what the hell is she doing?" Gohan said as he flew back down towards the city and past the roads and building with Videl following behind.

"That's it!" Gohan said stopping and turning around as Videl was about to hit him but Gohan used his speed to disappear from her view.

Gohan had managed to get to a park as he hid behind a tree as people in the park walked by his tree. "Whew that was close, I don't know why she's so bent on finding out who me and Kento are, no one else bothers us, this could be a real problem" Gohan said as Videl helicopter land in front of him as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms and laughed nervously.

"Good morning" Videl said walking towards him with her hands on her hips.

"Hi there, I believe we've met somewhere, yes I'm sure of it" Gohan said as Videl came closer.

"I bet I can help you see better if I take that bucket off your head" she said as Gohan tried to back away but was stuck between her and a tree. "Enough of this nonsenses and tell me who you are" she said as Gohan walked towards the trail.

"Ok I guess I can trust you, you seem like a good person but please don't ever repeat what your about here" Gohan said knowing that Kento was going to be mad at what he's about to do. "I am the Great Saiyaman!" he shouted doing the stupid possess that he thought was cool.

"Your such a jerk" Videl said crossing her arms.

"What do you mean? You asked me who I was" Gohan said still in his posse.

"I want to know your and the other guy real names nut case and where you're from and where you get your powers" she said as Gohan turned around to think and scratch his chin. "And if you don't tell me I'm going to find out myself" she said.

'Man I never met a girl this pushy before, she reminds me of my mother" Gohan thought as Videl came up beside him.

"You better go or you'll be late" Videl said.

"Not me I'm fine" Gohan said knowing he was going to be late for school.

"I have a pretty good idea who you and your sidekick really are, you two think your so clever hiding under that" but Gohan looked up into the air and oh at something as she looked up and Gohan jumped over her and picked up her helicopter. "Hey what the hell do you think you're doing?" she said.

"Nothing" Gohan said flying off with her helicopter as she yelled.

"What do you mean nothing? You're stealing my jet- copter!" she yelled as Gohan landed on a close building and set her jet-copter down.

"Not stealing just relocating, I'll see you in a little while" he said catching what he just said. 'Gohan you idiot!' he yelled mentally to himself as he flew off to school.

After arriving at school Gohan passed Kento a note telling him about everything that happened as Kento chuckled as Videl entered the room. "Sorry I'm late sir" she said.

"Ah hello Videl, oh good morning, I know that your community service can have an affect over your school work, please take a seat with the class" the teacher said.

Kento noticed that Gohan hid his face behind a book as Videl took her seat next to Erasa and Sharpner. "Hey girl, were you busy fighting crime?" Erasa asked.

"Not really just late" Videl said looking over at Gohan who still hid his face.

"Don't worry it's been boring" Erasa whispered.

"Hey it strikes me as a funny coincidence that you and Gohan were both late this morning" Sharpner said as both Kento and Gohan swore under their breathes.

"What? Gohan was late?" Videl said looking over at him.

"So what's going on?" Sharpner asked as Gohan removed his face from the book.

"What? I just or slept that's all, your too much Sharpner, there's nothing going on between us, right Videl?" Gohan said laughing nervously.

"Of Course not" Videl said biting onto her thumb and thinking as Kento knew he was going to have a long talk with Gohan.

After school Gohan and Kento were walking down the street when a high speed chase went flying past them as they made a cop car crash into a store as Gohan moved in front of the yellow car as Kento watched having no idea what Gohan was doing.

"That's a dangerous stunt you guys pulled back there" Gohan said as the two men approached him.

"Oh why thank you but it wasn't as dangerous as the stunt your pulling right now, were going to make an example of you so all the other punks will know not to smart off to the Red Shot Gang" the large man said grabbing Gohan shirt.

"Violence isn't the answer sir" Gohan said as Kento saw Videl around the corner as the man made a swing at Gohan who dodged it as Gohan went into a martial art fighting stance. "You missed me" he said looking over at Videl and that cocky personality went away. "Oh hi Videl" Gohan said as Gohan got a punch to the face and knocked over to the ground.

"You jerk!" Videl said jumping into the air and kicking the man into the face as the man partner approached him.

"You haven't seen the last of us you punk" the man in the purple shirt said dragging his large friend away into their car as Videl walked over to Gohan who was brushing off his clothes as Kento stood in front of him.

"Oh Gohan, I don't even want to look, how bad is it?" she asked as Gohan turned to her with an undamaged face.

"Well I think I'll be ok" Gohan said as Kento knew he should have punched him in the face just to leave some damage.

"Huh? He pounded you in the face and you don't even have a scratch" Videl said as Gohan acted surprised.

"I don't? Not even a blackout, man how lucky can you get" Gohan said laughing nervously.

"Oh it's my fault, you're not going to believe but I didn't jump in to help you because I thought you would be ok because I honestly believed that you were the Great Saiyaman" Videl said.

Gohan then put on the best surprised expression on his face and began to get himself out of the situation he got himself in. "Me? No way" he said as Kento smirked.

"I was convinced of it until I saw you get punched, please don't take on more criminals Gohan, sorry but you don't have what it takes, but you sure do know how to take a punch in the face" Videl said as Kento saw something click between her and Gohan.

"Yeah thanks" Gohan said as Kento looked at the time.

"Well as much as I love to watch you two talk but me and Gohan got to go, see you tomorrow at school Videl" Kento said grabbing Gohan arm as they took off down the street.

During school the next day Kento had Gohan wear something else beside the clothes his mother picked out as they sat in class as Kento listened in on Gohan conversation as Videl beeper went off and Kento went to thinking of an escape plan.

"Hold on Erasa" Videl said answering her watch communicator. "Yes this is Videl" she said as Gohan listened in and Kento came up with a plan.

"Videl a gang called the Red Shot Gang has taken the mayor hostage and is holding him at knife point" the chef of police said.

"Huh, hold on I'll be right there" Videl said as Kento dropped a note in front of Gohan that said to be ready.

"Please excuse me madam" Videl said leaving the class.

"Yes of course Ms. Videl" the teacher said as Gohan looked over to Kento who smirked at him as Gohan waited a few minutes as he felt the school start to shake as he looked over at Kento who was making the school sake by pushing onto the ground over and over.

Once the entire class hid under the desks Kento and Gohan made their way out as Kento used a force technique to keep the fake earth to keep running for a good thirty minutes.

Once on the roof Gohan and Kento jumped of the roof and transform to their hero costumes as they flew off towards city hall.

Videl was fighting the leader of the Red Shot Gang which was a very large man with a cap on his bald head and was getting his butt handed to him but his men began shooting at Videl as she dodge and the leader hit her sending her sliding into some bushes as Gohan and Kento landed in front of the mayor and some of his captors.

"Hey you back off!" Gohan said as he faced the leader while Kento turned to the men with gun.

"You back off freaks" a large man said pointing his gun at Gohan as Kento reached over and bent the gun.

"Mister you better take you and your men and get out of this city while you still can" Gohan said approaching the leader as Kento prevented the men with gun from interfering.

"Who the hell are you two?" the large man asked as Kento chuckled.

"I am the Great Saiyaman!" Gohan said.

"And I'm the Dark Saiyan!" Kento said as they heard Videl yell.

"Hey go home!" she yelled as Gohan and Kento looked over at her.

"Oh hi there, fancy meeting you again" Gohan said as everyone watched.

"Look no one asked you two to come here now stop interfering in my business jerk!" she said as Kento raised an eyebrow. "You heard me I can handle this!" Videl yelled tightening her fists.

"But we just" Gohan started but was interrupted by Videl.

You just want to get in my way I can handle this on my own! Now leave get out of here!" she yelled.

"What the hell did you do to piss her off Great Saiyaman?" Kento asked.

"If this is about this morning I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Gohan said but was interrupted by the gang leader.

"Enough! I cannot take it anymore boys shoot these clowns for good!" he yelled as Kento began taking down the armed men as they disappear and reappear to take out the men as Kento finished the last of the men off Gohan went to untie the mayor.

"Are you alright sir?" Gohan asked as he removed the ropes on the mayor.

"Why yes thanks to you" the mayor said as a man with a rocket launcher came from the side and shot it at them as Gohan stood up and held his hand out and used his kai to make the rocket stop in midair and started to fly backwards to the man.

"I think this belongs to you" Gohan said as the man moved out of the way as the rocket exploded. "Sir I wouldn't use weapons like that if I were you, you could get hurt" Gohan said as the man passed out.

"Now I've got you" the Red Shot Gang leader said with Videl in a head lock.

"Let go of her!" Gohan said running towards them but Videl slammed her elbow into the man guts to release her as she jumped up and kicked him in the face as he fell to the ground as Gohan and Kento watched with their jaws falling and eyes wide.

"Damn she sure can kick ass" Kento said getting some composers of himself as Gohan did.

After the gang members were arrested Gohan and Kento began to fly into the sky. "Good bye miss Videl" Gohan said as Videl shouted wait.

"Thank you" she said as Kento smirked and Gohan smiled.

"Sure no problem" Gohan said.

"Hey this doesn't mean I'm giving up on finding out who you two really are, I'm going to unmask the both of you" Videl said.

"Sure whatever you say" Gohan said as him and Kento took off into the sky. "See you later" Gohan shouted as him and Kento raced back to school.

Back at school Gohan and Kento got detention for leaving during the earthquake and after school Gohan and Kento overheard Erasa and Videl conversation. "Alright Videl spill it what going on between you and you know who?" Erasa asked

"What are you talking about? You mean me and Gohan?" Videl asked as Erasa leaned in.

"You know exactly what I mean him and Kento disappeared from Mrs. Limns class after you left, they left right after the earthquake" Erasa said as Gohan and Kento ran for it.

"You're kidding? Damn them! Now where did they go?" Videl asked looking behind her to see Gohan and Kento had vanished. "I thought they were walking behind us" Videl said as Gohan and Kento hid and an ally next to a few trashcans.

"They were" Erasa said as Gohan and Kento held their breaths.

"Look you two when two geeks disappear, you're not opposed to worry about them, it's a good thing" Sharpner said as Kento growled.

"Gohan and Kento are not geeks they are a hell of a lot cooler then you Sharpner" Videl said as Kento saw Gohan smile.

"What?" Sharpner said as Kento snickered a little.

"You heard me" Videl said as Kento start to like her a little.

"Yeah and they are so cute" Erasa said as Gohan and Kento began running down the street.

"I think she likes you Gohan" Kento said as Gohan stared at him as they ran.

"What you're crazy" Gohan said as they took off into the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

Blackmail

Gohan and Kento went looking for Goten and they landed in an empty nest with a large eggshell as Kento looked around for Goten as they saw Nimbus floating next to the nest.

"Where's your brother? His cloud here, but where is he?" Kento asked as they saw and eggshell move and Goten popped out lifting the shell over his head.

"I'm here but where did Chobi go? Don't you think it is strange that he is gone? He's just a baby, he can't even fly" Goten said as Kento looked over to Gohan.

"Well hey, you can't fly either and you manage to get around, besides Toh-Toh and his wife would never let anything happen, don't worry Chobi fine Goten, let's go home" Gohan said as Goten hopped onto Nimbus.

"I'll beat you two" Goten said flying off as Gohan and Kento chased after him.

"Oh no you won't!" Gohan shouted as they raced back to Gohan home.

Kento and Reyoto had stayed for dinner with Gohan and his family so while Chichi finished up the four hungry Saiyans sat at the table.

"I hope you boys are hungry" Chichi said chopping something on her cutting board.

"Well not for meatloaf" Goten said as Kento chuckled.

"Goten! Shame on you, you will eat what I put on the table" Chichi said.

"Your mother right Goten you should be grateful to have such a delicious meal" Reyoto said still having no sense in wearing a shirt and drink some tea Chichi had given him.

"Thank you Reyoto, at least someone appreciates my cooking" Chichi said as a TV commercial caught the Saiyans attention.

"That's right folks the circus is in town again and thanks to the promoter Mr. Musuka, circus goers has a new attraction this year and there he is the baby dinosaur winning the hearts of circus goer everywhere" the commercial had shown a baby dinosaurs being whipped at and looked sacred to death as Goten stood up in his chair.

"That's Chobi! Gohan it's Chobi" Goten said as Reyoto made a disgusted look.

"How can anyone threat that poor infant in such a way?" Reyoto asked as Kento shook his head.

"Look the poor little guy is scared to death, do you boys know him?" Chichi asked bringing a tray full of foods.

"Yeah his nest is a few miles from here; we've known his parents for years there going to be too happy about this I can tell you that" Gohan said.

"This is really awful Gohan" Goten said with a sad expression.

"Don't worry he'll be fine quirt, Kento and I will see to this personally and that's a promise" Gohan said as Kento knew what he got dragged into.

The next day Gohan and Kento went to the circus and got into a show to see the poor baby dino get whipped to do stupid tricks as Kento growled in disgust. "There the owner right there" Kento said as him and Gohan saw the man from the TV smoking a cigar.

Once they approached him Gohan decided to do the talking. "Excuse me sir" he said getting the man attention. "Hi my name is Gohan and I'm a little concerned about the wellbeing of your dinosaurs" Gohan said.

"That's great, now buzz off!" Mr. Musuka yelled as Kento glared at the man.

"Look I know you kidnapped that little guy so please let him go" Gohan said trying to go the nice way before they went with plan B.

"You've got to be kidding me, don't you remember how Jack and the beanstalk got the goose that laid golden eggs? He stole it that how kid, but maybe you're right but maybe he should be arrested for kidnapping" Mr. Musuka said as he laughed.

"It's not funny! Look that baby dinosaur has a mother and a father and a home, you can't just take him mister!" Gohan yelled as the man stood up.

"Shut up! Where do you think circus owners get their animals kid! Do you think the stork brings them? its dollars that matter not sentimental rubbish" he said grabbing Gohan shirt and pushed him over as he laughed and Kento helped Gohan up.

"That's it time for plan B. Come on Gohan" Kento said as they left the tent.

"I hope taking Chobi is the right thing to do" Gohan said as he looked over to a family.

"Hell yeah it is if those people had their child taken from them you bet they will take their child right back" Kento said as Gohan and him raced behind a car and activated their hero costumes and got ready to save Chobi.

After sneaking around back Gohan and Kento watched as a man pushed a cage with Chobi in it as they wait for the close to be clear before they approached the cage.

"Chobi, what's up little guy, it's me, me Gohan" he whispered as he bent the bars and stepped in to brake the chain on Chobi leg as Kento stood watch. "Yeah there we go, great now let's get out of here" Gohan said putting the dino on his shoulders as he stepped out of the cage.

"What do you think you're doing!" a man with a iron pole said standing a few feet away from Kento and Gohan.

"I bed your pardon sir but I'm retuning him to his right full home" Gohan said as the man lifted the pole over his head.

"That's what you think!" he said bringing his pole down as Kento caught it and slammed his elbow into the man gut and kicked him back to knock him out cold.

"Let's go!" Kento said as Gohan and him flew into the air.

Just as Gohan flew with Chobi on his shoulder and Kento flying at his side they flew over Satan City as Chobi began crying and grabbed onto Gohan helmet covering his sight. "Chobi I can't see" Gohan said almost crashing into Kento as they flew in random direction.

"Gohan, will you quit screwing around!" Kento yelled as Gohan almost dropped Chobi and now held him with his hands.

"Come down Chobi" Gohan said as Kento can tell they were both dizzy. "I know, you two huh? Let's go down" Gohan said as Kento flew down with them as they landed into an empty road as Gohan set the baby dino on the ground.

"Come on Chobi sit still" Gohan said as the dino looked confusingly at him. "You know what I'm talking about now come on I think we'll stick to the ground this time, no offence but I need to see to fly" Gohan said as police sirens caught their attention.

"Damn it's the cops!" Kento said as Gohan put Chobi onto his shoulders.

"Stay where you are this is the police!" a cop on an intercom said.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Gohan said as him and Kento ran through the streets with the police chasing them.

After running threw the entire city Gohan and Kento jumped over a truck as it blocked the cops way.

"Good no ones hurt" Gohan said as they continued running.

"Yeah lucky us" Kento said as Videl jet-copter flew next to them as both their eyes widened.

"Stop thief! It's all over!" Videl yelled as she flew in front of them.

"Dammit! Does she ever give up?" Kento yelled as Videl stepped out of her jet-copter.

"Well it didn't take long for you to reveal your true colors did it? You should be ashamed" Videl said as Kento snorted and crossed his arms.

"It's not what it seems you're going to have to believe me Videl if we don't return this guy to his rightful home the people of this city are going to be in grave danger and that's the truth" Gohan said as Videl approached them.

"What do you know about the truth your just a common thief now give that dinosaur back or I'll take him back by force!" Videl said as Kento stepped in front of Gohan and Chobi.

"If you want that him you'll have to go threw me, Saiyaman you hold onto Chobi I'll hand this bitch" Kento said as Videl went into a fighting stance.

"Have it your way Dark Saiyan, let's see what you made of" Videl said laughing as Kento growled and his tail became free as Videl eyes widen as cops began to surround them as the man who kidnapped Chobi yelled to get him back Kento growled louder.

"Please, you know were law binding citizens but this is a special case I swear" Gohan said as Kento remained between him and Videl.

"Oh I get it, you two hold yourselves above the law, is that it? You only obey the law when it convenient and break it and call it a special case, well you can tell your special case to the judge you two" Videl said going for a kick but Kento growled dangerously at her as she saw him have sharp teeth as he push her back hard to the ground.

"You stupid human you're just like you father" Kento growled as Gohan eyes widen.

"Keep your mouth shut Dark Saiyan!" Gohan said.

"No! This bitch needs a reality check and to listen to something besides her own damn voice!" Kento yelled as Videl threw and punch and he caught it as he kicked her back. Not enough to kill her but make her sore and to regret another attack.

"Some hero you are" Videl said as Kento grabbed her throat and slammed her against the wall.

"I'm more of a hero then that useless father of yours!" Kento growled as he threw her to the ground as Gohan set Chobi down and walked over to Kento.

"Come down, we don't need for her to uncover us yet!" Gohan yelled as Kento relaxed.

"I'm sorry, but I just got sick of letting this bitch believe that her father did something that you deserve credit for" Kento whispered as they heard a whipping sound as they saw Mr. Musuka whipping Chobi began crying loud as Gohan eye widen.

"Oh no!" Gohan yelled as he caught Videl punch.

"What is he doing?" Videl asked as Gohan pushed her back a little.

"He's calling his parents!" Gohan said as Kento approached Mr. Musuka.

"You see what you did you baka! Now were all in trouble!" he yelled taking his whip and breaking as the sky went dark and two large shadows flew above them.

"Get out of here! Run!" Gohan yelled as Kento picked up Chobi and tried to get him to stop crying as Chobi parents landed on both sides of the streets as the police began shooting at them.

"No don't they just want their baby!" Kento yelled as the red pterodactyl began flying towards Kento as he looked over to Videl. "See you stupid girl! We were telling the truth!" he yelled as Videl started wide eye.

"Chobi was kidnapped from them and now they want them back so unless you want to see people die help us!" Gohan said.

"Alright I understand now" Videl said as Gohan took of into the air. "Hold your fire, don't shot!" Videl yelled as she walked over to Kento. "I'm sorry" she said as Kento smiled at her.

"I'm sorry to miss, now hold Chobi for me I need to help Saiyaman" Kento said handing her Chobi as he took off into the air to help Gohan.

"It's alright little guy don't be afraid" Videl said as she looked over at Mr. Musuka. "You should be ashamed of yourself!" she yelled as he too off.

Gohan and Kento were in the air as Gohan started to yell. "Hold on Toh-Toh Chobi safe now we want to give him back, I'm sorry that this happened old friends!" he yelled as Chobi parent's stopped midair.

"Saiyaman! Dinosaurs don't understand English!" Videl yelled.

"I'm well aware of that miss Videl, your very smart, but I've known these creatures since I was a baby myself, I can't show them who I am but they might recognize my voice" Gohan said being very sarcastic.

"Just show them who you are! I won't tell anybody!" Videl yelled as Toh-Toh flew down at them ready to attack Videl.

"Look out!" Gohan yelled as he teleported down to her and pushed them out of the way. "Toh-Toh please stop! It's me your friend Go…." He said stopping himself as he looked down at Videl.

"What's up?" he asked as he got off her.

"You know what's up! Don't act dumb you said Go didn't you? Go-What? That's what I want to know!" Videl said grabbing his shoulders.

"Please let go! There's no time for this!" Gohan yelled as Kento dodged an aerial attack.

"Yes there is it will take a second just tell me your name! Its Gohan isn't it? Just say it already!" Videl said

"Please, here he comes!" Gohan said pushing Videl back as he stood up "Tou-Tou!" he yelled really loud as the dinosaur stopped and landed in front of them as Kento was in the air looking down with the female dinosaur.

Just then that idoit Mr. Musuka grabbed a gun and pointed it at Tou-Tou, Gohan, Videl and Chobi.

"Now all of yawl freeze, now give me back my dinosaur or I'll blow you away! I found him he's mine!" Mr. Musuka yelled.

"Don't shoot!" Gohan yelled as Videl threw handcuffs at his to knock his gun out but took a shot the angered Tou-Tou as he walked towards Videl. "Tou-Tou! Not her, please!" Gohan yelled as he disappeared and appeared in front of Tou-Tou. "Don't do it!" he yelled slamming his fist into his chest and knocked the poor dino out and Kento flew down next to Mr. Musuka.

Chobi then ran to his father as Kento left a bump the size of a baseball on Mr. Musuka head. "Don't worry about your dad little guy he'll be just fine" Gohan said as Chobi made cooing's sounds as Kento saw a cut on Gohan cheek.

"Listen to how precious he is, Saiyaman, Dark Saiyan I…." she said as Gohan smiled at her as Kento stood next to him.  
>"Let's get them home" Kento said taking Chobi as Gohan lifted Tou-Tou.<p>

"Goodbye miss Videl" Gohan said as him and Kento flew off into the sky.

"Kento had put Chobi on his mother back and helped carry Tou-Tou as they flew back to the nest.

After returning Chobi to his home Gohan and Kento returned to their homes where they got enough rest for school the next day where they got ready for another day of school.

Gohan and Kento were both running late so they were running in the halls as Kento yelled at Gohan for causing them to be late.

"I can't believe were late again Gohan!" Kento said as they ran past an open locker.

"Good morning Gohan and good morning to you too Kento" Videl said as they stopped and turned to her.

"Oh hey there Videl, you're late to huh?" Gohan said turning to her as she saw the Band-Aid on his cheek as she slammed the locker shut.

"Gohan, Kento it's over" she said with a joyful face.

"What do you mean? Class is just starting Videl" Gohan said.

"Yeah what the hell are you talking about?" Kento asked.

"Forget class! Hold still" she said tearing off Gohan Band-Aid. "My gosh isn't that funny I saw Saiyaman get scratched in the same spot and that belt isn't a belt it's a tail! You two are Saiyaman and the Dark Saiyan!" Videl said point her finger at them as both of their eyes widened.

"Oh great now the public know because of this nosey human" Kento said.

"Well I wouldn't say it was public knowledge, only I know but I do think they have the right to know, maybe I should seclude a press conference" Videl said.

"You wouldn't" Kento growled as Gohan held his arm out.

"Please don't you know the only reason we kept our identities a secret is to protect our family privacy it's for them please Videl" Gohan begged.

"Is that true?" Videl asked.

"Of course it is" Gohan said as Kento wanted to knock her out and hope she lose her memory.

"You're the gold fighter too aren't you?" Videl asked as Kento rolled his eyes.

"No shit Sherlock! Were the only people here that can do that" Kento said getting a glare from Videl as he returned it.

"Videl is there any way you can keep our secret between us?" Gohan asked

"And choose your answer wisely girl you might get hurt if I don't like it" Kento said.

"Maybe but you have to do something for me in return, ok here's the deal if you two enter the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament I'll keep your secret how that?" Videl said.

"That it? Enter a stupid fight, hell yeah I agree to that" Kento said.

"Wait you want us to enter the tournament?" Gohan asked.

"That's right I'll be competing myself but winning the tournament will mean nothing to me if I know all the best fighters in the country are participating my dad was champion and some guy named Goku one the one before that" she said.

"So, why do we care?" Kento asked.

"Strangely enough I did some research on this Goku fellow and that he has a son named Gohan then I put two and two together and realized you're his son, I'm right about that aren't I? Well?" she said as Gohan as about to say something but Kento but in.

"Yes Gohan is Goku son and I'm Goku nephew so if that what you want to hear then fine theres your damn answer" Kento said.

"I knew it you Goku son, and Kento your cousin it all makes sense now, wow this is going to be great what a terrific match the former champion daughter fighting the former champion son doesn't that sound exciting to you?" Videl said.

"Not really why don't we do something really challenging like go out on a date" Gohan said laughing nervously.

"Look if you're to chicken to fight me then you don't have to compete but I'm going to tell everyone you secret" Videl said.

"What you'd do that!" Gohan yelled as Kento got ready to beat the day light out of this nosey human.

"Yeah sure the truth is the truth right your family will have to adapt to living in the line life just like mine did" Videl said crossing her arm and leaning on the lockers.

"You wouldn't really" Gohan said as Kento knew she was dead set.

"Just try me" Videl said.

"Oh alright fine, I'll compete in the tournament" Gohan said.

"Cheer up this is going to be a blast you just wait and see it's going to be a hell of a lot better than going out on a silly old date that's for sure" Videl said as she started to walk past them. "Oh there's one more condition" Videl said.

"What! What more do you want you harpy?" Kento asked.

"It's no big deal I just want to learn how to fly that's all, that should be too hard to teach me is it?" Videl asked.

"No it a synch" Gohan said.

"Great! Then we'll get started right away, see you later" she said disappearing around.

"Blackmailed again, dammit! Gohan we are so screwed. This is the worst first week of school!" Kento said as Gohan and Kento went to class.


	7. Chapter 7

I'll Fight Too!

For the rest of the week Gohan and Kento were left alone by Videl and during one airplane rescue Gohan and Kento stopped by to visit Bulma.

Bulma was working on a motorcycle while Gohan and Kento had removed their helmets and watched Bulma as she worked on the motorcycle as Trunks stood next to them drink an Orange Soda. "So I heard you two are entering in the Martial Art Championships" Bulma said.

"Yeah" Gohan said as Kento just grunted.

"Wow, well I must say I'm a little surprised you two, it's not like you two have to prove yourselves or anything" Bulma said.

"I know but Videl Satan discovered our secret and she's blackmailing us" Gohan said.

"Again? Good grief Gohan you get blackmailed more than a politician what is it with you and all these girls? Videl Satan that sounds so familiar….huh! She not that goon Mr. Satan daughter?" Bulma asked.

"Yep that's her, she a class mate of ours at Orange Star High School, she nice and always fighting crime like we do, she a good girl, but I've never met anyone so abstinence and pushy as she is, except for my mom, and now that she knows who we are she's determined to show she strong me by beating me at the tournament" Gohan said.

"I'd say she obsessed with it" Kento said as Bulma walked over to her desk.

"So this Videl girl is rude and pushy huh? Just to you or to everyone?" Bulma asked.

"She mostly rude to Gohan but what does this have to do with…..oh" Kento said understanding where Bulma was getting at.

"What are you talking about?" Gohan asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kento asked.

"Gohan it sound to me like this girl likes you, I know it sounds strange but that the way girls operate sometimes, there's a good chance that you can get out of competing in the tournament by asking her out on a date" Bulma said taking a smoke from a cigarette .

"Nope tried that, she wasn't interested, not her I think what she really wants is to beat me up, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to compete, but they don't allow head protection in the tournaments I we need to come up with a new disguise for me and Kento" Gohan said looking at his helmet.

"Ah what a shame you don't see superheroes wearing helmets very often, it's a nice touch" Bulma said.

"Actually it's kind of stupid" Trunks said as Kento chuckled.

"Videl did call it a trashcan" Gohan said as Bulma giggled.

"Ouchy, that hurts, I guess I don't know what's in nowadays, I must be getting old" Bulma said as Kento set his helmet on the table.

"Just come up with something that won't make us look to stupid" he said.

"Let's see we need to come up with something simple yet sheik and I think I know just the thing" Bulma said leaving the room and coming back a few minutes later with a white and blue scarf and two sunglasses as she handed Kento and Gohan the glasses and wrapped the scarf on their heads like turbines.

"Tada, what do you guys think?" Videl asked as Kento and Gohan looked in the mirror and Kento raised an eyebrow as he heard Trunks soda spill on the ground as he looked over to him to see him drop hi can.

"Alright, I love it, now that's what I call style" Gohan said as Kento put his hand to his face. "Hey what do you think Trunks? Pretty cool huh" Gohan said as

"Yeah it's great" Trunks said sarcastically.

"Well I think you two look very cool but make sure you like it because your pictures are going to be plastered everywhere after one of you win" Bulma said.

"Who said one of them is going to win?" Vegeta asked entering the room with Reyoto and looked like they had recently spared.

"Who could possibly beat them?" Bulma asked as Vegeta smiled at them that sent shivers down Gohan and Kento spines.

"Your truly that's who, if you two are entering then Reyoto and I are entering as well" Vegeta said as Kento glared at his uncle.

"Why the hell would you do that?" he asked as Reyoto shrugged his shoulders.

"Someone needs to show you two real brute strength" Reyoto said as Vegeta nodded and approached Gohan.

"You were stronger than me when we fought Cell but while you've been hanging in the library or going out on dates, I have been doing nothing but severe training the entire time" Vegeta said.

"Yep that's all you've been doing I can bout for that, how come you Saiyans can train all day long but you can't mow a damn lawn or take out the trash" Bulma said as Gohan and Kento knew this was true.

"Don't forget Vegeta Kento and I have trained just as long and on many planets so you may be surprised at what were capable off" Reyoto said catching a spark on interests from Vegeta.

"This is so cool, all the best Saiyans are going to fight, wow" Trunks said as Kento rolled his eyes.

"I think I'll enter too!" a voice said as Kento and Reyoto tails flared.

"Who the hell said that?" Reyoto asked looking for the unknown enemy.

"Gohan" the voice said as Gohan gasped.

"Is that you dad? Please tell me that it's you" Gohan asked as Kento was shocked to hear Goku actual voice.

"No way" Bulma said in denial like the rest of the room.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta said as Reyoto looked up at the roof like everyone else.

"It's you! Dad it's really you!" Gohan said with excitement as Kento was happy Gohan could talk to his dad.

"Hi son it's great to hear your voice again" Goku said as Kento chuckled.

"Wow I actually get to hear the great Kakarot voice" he said as Reyoto agreed.

"This is unbelievable you here!" Gohan said as Trunks looked confused.

"Where is he?" Trunks asked as everyone else wanted to know too.

"Trunks you haven't been telling Gohan and Kento about their costumes have you?" Goku asked as Kento glared at him.

"Why you little brat!" he growled as Trunks backed away. "Yeah you better back away" Kento said crossing his arms.

"Oh this is great, father are you really coming back to compete in the world championships?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah! I'm aloud to come back for one day, Baba check it out for me it appears I have a little credit, I'm excited I can't wait to see everyone, tell your mom that I'm coming back for a whole day!" Goku said as Gohan looked like he could burst from all this excitement.

"Ha, ha alright yes!" Gohan yelled sticking his hands in the air.

Trunks had walked over to Vegeta as he grabbed his arm. "He's flipped dad" Trunks said as Vegeta chuckled.

"No son his dad coming back even I'm excited that Kakarot so I can have another chance to defeat you" Vegeta said as Kento rolled his eyes.

'You wish you pain in the ass prince' Kento thought as he heard Goku laugh.

"We'll see, I guess anything is possible miracles do happen" Goku said.

"Miracles huh? Oh I can't wait" Vegeta chuckled a little evilly.

"This is great, Gohan after you tell your mom you should go to Master Roshi, Krillin going to flip when he hear this" Bulma said.

"Right! Defiantly" Gohan said as Trunk had made his way over to his mother and pulled on her pant leg.

"Whose he?" he asked.

"Just an old friend Trunks, oh hey Vegeta if you're going to compete you and Reyoto should wear a disguise, maybe something like mine and Kento" Gohan said.

Vegeta and Reyoto both had the look of disgust as Vegeta did all the yelling. "No way! I wouldn't be caught dead in that thing!" he yelled as Kento chuckled.

"So Kakarot do you know I am?" Reyoto asked.

"Yes King Kai told me about you Reyoto and about my nephew Kento, I must same I'm very impressed at both of your progress everyone going to be in for a surprise" Goku said.

"Wait a minute what does that mean? Is there something you're not telling me Reyoto?" Vegeta asked as he glared at him.

"That is my business Vegeta you have your secrets and Kento and I have ours you will have to wait till the day of the tournament to see my true power" Reyoto said leaving the room.

"As your prince I demand you tell me at once!" Vegeta yelled chasing after him.

"Well I got to go see you all soon" Goku said.

"Bye dad" Gohan said as him and Kento left to see Krillin, 18, and Master Roshi.

After flying over the city Gohan and Kento began flying over the city as Kento looked over at Gohan to see the famous Son grin on his face.

"Your mother going to have a heart attack when she hears the news" Kento said as Gohan nodded.

"I know this is so awesome!" Gohan said as he laughed and Kento could help but laugh along with him as they flew around each other.

Gohan and Kento were flying over a road when they saw an orange car being shot at by a pig thing in a blue car. "Come on Gohan we have time to spare" Kento said as Gohan nodded and flew down in front of the car slamming his foot on the back and sent the two men in it flying as Kento caught them and threw them to the ground.

"Shame on you, shooting a gun at a helpless lady" Gohan said with his knuckles on his hips in a heroic posse as Kento looked at the men with his arms crossed and tail swaying behind him.

"Fool! You idiot dopes!" the pig thing said as Gohan laughed and Kento noticed something wrong with the trees, they almost looked plastic.

"Your wrong not even close friend, so you want to know our names huh? We are the defenders of justice and truth I am the Great…." But before Gohan could finish the woman from the orange car hit Gohan upside his head and into Kento who caught him.

"You big dummies! How dare you, what do you think we're doing! Now I'll have to do it all over again!" She yelled as Kento helped Gohan to his feet.

"What the hell is your problem lady we just save you?" Kento asked as the woman came into their faces.

"It took me all day to get that take right and when I finally done it you blew it!" she yelled.

"Cut! What the hell is going on down there!" a man yelled as Gohan and Kento saw a movie camera coming down towards them.

"Saiyaman and Dark Saiyan aren't apposed to be in this scene!" an orange hair man yelled as Kento realized that Gohan and him were on a movie set.

"Hey you two! That was a great stunt but you got to stick to the script understand!" the man yelled.

"Us? You mean us sir?" Gohan asked still not knowing what's going on.

"No my mom, of course you hot shots there are plenty of stunt men in this town, the next time you two do that your fired!" he yelled.

"Kento what's going?" he whispered as Kento put his hand to his face.

"You baka! Were on a movie set they think were actors!" Kento whispered.

"Places! Let's see if we can get it right this time people!" the director yelled as people came out from behind bushes complaining.

"Alright let get right now folks! We're almost a week behind seclude as it is" the director yelled as Gohan and Kento walked around the movie set.

"Wow they actually made us into a movie, Goten going to flip" Gohan said as Kento and him looked to a poster with Gohan holding a girl in his arms that looked like Videl and a shorter verson of Kento with a black tail stood next to him.

"What the hell? I am not shorter then you, were the same height! And my tail is brown not that disgusting color! Damn humans and their tiny brains!" Kento yelled as he tore off the poster and ripped it to shreds.

"Camera!" the director yelled as Gohan and Kento looked ontop of a building where the real stunt doubles were.

"Ready!" the camera man yelled.

"Action!" the director yelled as the stunt double shouted no and something about being afraid of heights.

"Let me go! No one told us we had to do this!" one of the men yelled as two men tried to get them to let of a pole they were holding onto.

"Gohan and Kento then burst into laughter at the scene before them as everyone looked over at them.

"Do you really think that guy looks like me?" Gohan laughed as Kento grabbed at his sides.

"And that scrawny brat looks nothing like me and you got the damn tail all wrong" Kento laughed.

"What are you two going on about!" the director yelled as Gohan and Kento stopped laughing and walked over to the director.

"Those look nothing like the real Saiyaman and Dark Saiyan, we look more like then then they do" Gohan said.

"They don't look anything like them" a man next to the director said.

"Dammit you're right but at this point I'll take anybody even a pathetic duo like them" the director said.

"Excuse me?" Kento growled as the director approached him.

"This effect makeup is really good, it makes this tail look so real" the director said about to touch it but it wrapped itself around Kento waist.

"Touch my tail and I'll break your arm!" Kento growled as the director smiled.

"I love it these two up there!" the director yelled as two men began pushing Gohan and Kento to the building.

"Wait a minute we didn't agree to this!" Gohan said in protest and Kento and him kept getting pushed.

After get put into harness and placed on the edge of the building Gohan and Kento looked down as the director yelled. "Places people this is it!" the director shouted.

"Excuse me sir but what exactly are you having us do?" Gohan asked.

"Announce to the villains who you are, now are you two ready?" The director yelled.

"Yeah!" Gohan yelled as Kento rolled his eyes.

"Alright hot shots let's see what you two got! Camera!" The director yelled as a marker was held up.

"The Adventures of Saiyaman and the Dark Saiyan, take one action!" a man yelled.

Gohan then began his hero line as he did his stupid possess Kento got ready. "We are the defenders of justice and truth I am the Great…."  
>"Cut! What the hell was that? No, no, no, no! You're opposed to be a superhero not dancing around like a cheerleader!" the director yelled as Kento laughed.<p>

"See I told you people will think those moves were stupid" Kento said.

"Now do it like Saiyaman!" the director yelled as Gohan kept screwing up for ten roles as the director yelled.

"Enough! Knock it off! We're not trying to make Saiyaman and his sidekick look like idiots, this is a serious action movie! Be serious!" he yelled.

"Sidekick! I am his sidekick we are partners, and which one you morons thought I was shorter then him and thought my tail was black!" Kento yelled.

"I know your types now shape up or your fired!" the director yelled as Gohan and Kento back away.

"Sorry sir" they both said as they were both lifted in front of a clock tower.

"Places this is the hero jump scene" he said as Gohan and Kento saw the time.

"Oh man, look how late it is!" Kento said.

"We still need to tell my mom the news and we still have to make it to Master Roshi" Gohan said.

"Then let's go" Kento said as they were placed on top of the clock tower.

"Quiet! Now, ready, action!" the director shouted as Gohan and Kento jumped off the clock tower and removed their harnesses as they flew off as every stared in shock.

"I bet that made a great scene" Kento said as Gohan and him flew off for Master Roshi home.

After finding Krillin on the beach of the pink house on the beach and told him about Goku return.

"Oh no way! Goku going to compete? I don't believe it this is amazing" Krillin said with a new hairstyle.

"Goku? Well what do you know" Master Roshi said from a beach chair and reading a women swimsuit magazine.

"Pervert" Kento said silently as Gohan and Krillin laughed.

"Well if all the Saiyans are going to enter why should I enter?" Krillin asked.

"Oh come on Krillin it could be fun" Kento said.

"I know it would be fun in all it would be just like old times again, fighting in another worlds championships with Goku sounds too good to be true but I have to start training a lot and I don't know how my wife would feel about it" Krillin said as a blue ball bounced out of the house with a little blond two year old.

"Hi daddy! Kick the ball! Get it dad" the girl said as Krillin handed her the ball.

"Here you go Marron, you little firefly, that a girl" Krillin said as Kento knew Gohan hadn't meet her yet.

"She adorable Krillin, how would you like to see your dad compete in the martial art tournament?" Gohan asked Marron.

"First she needs to know if there is any prize money involved" 18 said standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"Oh hi nice to see you, and yeah they pay out for certain places" Gohan said.

"First the overall winner of the tournament wins ten million zenie" Kento said.

"Then it goes all down, second place gets paid five million, and third place gets three million" Gohan said.

"Enter Krillin, and I will so why not?" 18 asked as Krillin crossed his arms.

"Hey dad if you fight I'll watch you" Marron said.

"Thanks sweetheart" Krillin said still with a frown on his face and arms crossed.

"Come on Krillin" 18 said putting her hand on her daughter head.

"Yeah, come on you'll win if you do" Marron said.

"If you say so, I'll do it" Krillin said.

"Hey maybe I should enter too, what do you think?" Roshi asked.

"No way, you're too old" Marron said as Kento laughed at Marron answer.

"Hey Gohan let's not tell Piccolo about it, that way I'll have a better chance at getting into the top five" Krillin whispered.

"I don't know Krillin I was going to tell him too" Gohan said.

"Oh alright but if you won't do me this favor I'm going to have to be honest about yours and Kento outfits" Krillin said.

"What are you talking about I'm at the panicle of style I think you lost your fashion sense living out here for so long" Gohan said as Kento put his hand to his face.

"Forget it Krillin it no use trying to get him understand" Kento whisper to Krillin. "So let's go Gohan" Kento said as him and Gohan took off into the air.

"See you guys at the tournament" Gohan said as took off for the lookout.

After Kento took in that Piccolo and Dende were both Namekians Kento just watched as Gohan explained everything to the tall Namek with the white turbans on his shoulders and head. "Goku, if he's entering it should be one to remember" Piccolo said.

"What do you say?" Gohan asked.

"Sure kid, I'll do it, sounds like fun" Piccolo said.

"I'm sure Dende would enjoy the tournament as well" Mr. Popo said.

"That sounds great you should come" Gohan said.

"Hey thanks but I'm not much of a fighter Gohan I think I better stick to healing" Dende said.

"I do have one question? You two are not going to wear that to the tournament are you?" Piccolo asked.

"What! Man not you too, you don't think our outfits look good?" Gohan asked as a drop of sweat came down Piccolo head.

"Gohan I can't lie to you, it's ridiculous" Piccolo said as Kento could see Gohan hopes for their costume shatter to a million pieces as Kento stepped in.  
>"It was nice meeting all of you but we got to go" Kento said dragging Gohan away.<p>

After flying over a rocky mountain area Gohan snapped out of his faze and crossed his arms as they flew.

"Of all the people Piccolo, I can't believe it, really" Gohan complained.

"Yeah, yeah I know Gohan" Kento said as they flew.

"He wears a turban for goodness shakes and his pointy little booties and who knows what he drapes over his shoulder!" Gohan yelled as a thought came to him and Kento noticed.

"What's up?" Kento asked.

"Come to think of it I used to dress like him all those years when I was a kid" Gohan said as Kento rolled his eyes.

"Surprise, surprise" Kento said sarcastically.

"Now I know why he thought our outfits were ridiculous, he jealous!" Gohan said crossing his arm and faced Kento as they flew.

"Yeah you tell yourself" Kento said.

"I guess I haven't my mom if I can participate in the championships, wouldn't that be great, Gohan son of Goku will not be taking part in the world championships this years because his mommy won't let him" Gohan said in a anconcuer tone as he flew threw a forest.

"Gohan watch it!" Kento yelled as Gohan came back out with a bird nest on his head with two baby birds.

"How can it be possible for a guy who saved the world still has to take orders from his mother" Gohan said as Kento pointed to the bird nest on Gohan head as Gohan noticed it and Kento picked it off.

"I will take this back wait here" Kento said flying back to put the bird nest back before they flew to tell Chichi about the tournament.

After arriving to Gohan home Kento and Reyoto stayed for dinner again since Chichi loved the company and during dinner Gohan broke the news to Chichi about Goku return.

"What! My gosh Goku coming back after all this time this is unbelievable, oh my goodness to think your father coming home" Chichi said as the Saiyans all eat from their bowls of rice.

"Good news son you get to meet you daddy isn't that wonderful?" Chichi said picking up Goten as he had a mouth full of food and squeezed him to hard.

"Chichi take it easy we don't want him dead before he meets his father" Reyoto said as Chichi set Goten down and had tears in her eyes.

"Oh boys this is too good to be true, I'm in trouble though aren't I, I look so old now and Goku probably looks like he hasn't aged a bit, people don't age in otherworld do they? Maybe I should get a facial and get my hair done and keep myself from crying and get all puffy what do you think boys?" Chichi asked.

"Don't be ridiculous Chichi you look beautiful and Goku will love you just the way you are" Reyoto said.

"Oh you're so sweet Reyoto" Chichi said.

"Oh by the way mom since dad competing in the world martial art championships do you think I can enter as well?" Gohan asked as Chichi didn't snap out of her daydream.

"Hello earth to Chichi someone talking to you" Kento said as Chichi snapped out of it.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"I like your permission to enter in the martial arts tournament and to miss some days of school to train with Kento" Gohan said.

"What! Are you serious!" she yelled as Kento expected this from her.

"Yes of course" Gohan said.

"Gohan you have got to be kidding! Your studies are your first priorities, what's wrong with you!" yelled making the house shake.

"Mom dad will only be here for a day and I'll never get this chance again" Gohan said.

"You never get this chance to prepare for college again if you blow this Gohan!" Chichi yelled.

"Chichi the winner gets pain ten million zenie that could help Gohan get a good scholarship" Kento said as Chichi screamed.

"You could get a PHD with that kind of cash!" she yelled as Goten hid behind Reyoto as Gohan and Kento hid in a corner.

"Wow my son a PHD how wonderful of course you can compete in the tournament Gohan of course you can" Chichi said.

After all the dishes were cleaned and put away Kento and Reyoto got ready to leave as Kento approached Gohan.

"I'll see you tomorrow so be up bright and early for training" Kento said.

"I will" Gohan said as Kento put his hands on his hips.

"I mean it Gohan, it you are a minute late you will get far worse punishment then detention!" Kento said as Gohan laughed.

"I promise" he said as Kento smiled.

"Good bye, thanks for dinner Aunt Chichi" Kento said.

"Oh I just love hearing that, and you and Reyoto are welcomed here anytime" Chichi said.

"Good night Chichi and sleep well boys" Reyoto said as Goten hugged Reyoto leg.

"Bye Uncle Reyoto, see you tomorrow" he said as Reyoto ruffled his hair and Kento and him flew off to their home.

Gohan did as promised and awoke early as him and Goten did stretches in their training gi's as they saw Kento fly in an orange gi similar to Goku except he had a long sleeve yellow shit underneath and a teal color belt around his waist as his tail hung behind him.

"Well good morning my cousins" Kento said as he started to stretch with Gohan and Goten.

Gohan wore a blue gi with a red belt and wrist bands while Goten wore something similar to Kento except with blue sleeves.

After the three cousins finished doing their warm-ups "Alright nice warm-ups let's get started" Gohan stood up and turned to Kento.

"This is a little trick my dad thought me" Gohan said as he powered up to Super Saiyan. "Pretty cool wouldn't you say?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah but you'll need someone who match your powers and strength, even in Super Saiyan" Kento said as he began powering up as the ground shook around them and Kento became a Super Saiyan as he looked over at Gohan and Goten stunted expression.

"How did you become a Super Saiyan?" Gohan asked.

"Easy, me and Reyoto have travelled around the universe looking for my wicked father and fought many powerful enemies and during one special fight both my uncle and I became Super Saiyans" Kento said.

"This is great now we can go above and beyond!" Gohan said as they began their first day of training.


	8. Chapter 8

The Newest Super Saiyans

While everyone in the Z-Gang trained in their own ways Gohan and Goten were finishing breakfast in their gi's as they got ready for another day of training with Kento.

"That was good" Gohan said as he stood up from his chair. "Well what do you say sport, shall we?" Gohan said.

"You bet" Goten said as they got up to leave.

"Thanks mom that was great, see ya" Gohan said heading out the door.

"Bye mom" Goten said.

"Goten I don't want you to get into Gohan or Kento way in their training, understand?" Chichi said.

"Huh?" Goten said stopping in the door way.

"This tournament is very important were expecting Gohan to do very well so he can win the prize money and we can have money to live off on, I want you to promise not to interfere in his training" Chichi said.

"I promise mom I won't interfere" Goten said.

"You better not, I know you" Chichi said.

"Come on Goten! Let's go we don't have all day you know" Gohan said from outside.

"Bye mom, see you" Goten said heading out the door.

"Behave yourself! Bye" Chichi said as Gohan and Goten ran off to the training grounds as they made their way past the tree and threw the grasslands and over a rocky canyon as Gohan lost Goten and stopped.

"Goten, where you go?" Gohan yelled as he looked for Goten.

"Maybe I was too fast for the little guy" Gohan said as he heard Goten laughter. "Hey Goten, where are you?" Gohan asked as he saw Goten being licked by a purple dinosaur.

"Over here I'm being attacked by a wild dinosaur please help me" Goten said as he continued to get licked by the dinosaur and laughing.

"Gohan come over here and meet my new friend, he reminds me of Ickeris" Goten said as the dinosaur continued to lick at him. "Hey stop it, Gohan help me it tickles, please" Goten said as Gohan watched.

"Hey Goten, I'm going to meet Kento see you in a little bit" Gohan said transporting to meet Kento.

After meeting with Kento, Gohan and Kento stood in a rocky area in Super Saiyan forms as they concentrated this energy as they remained standing a few feet away from each other with their eyes closed.

Gohan and Kento then opened their eyes and charged at each other and was about to spar when they were interrupted as they both missed their attacks.

"Gohan Kento, look at this!" Goten said walking over to them with something in his hands.

"I hope it was something important" Gohan said.

"Yeah Goten were training" Kento said.

"It is, look" Goten said holding up a large purple beetle as Kento raised an eyebrow and Gohan did as well.

"Yeah sure" Gohan said as they returned to their positions and did the concentration battle as Gohan came at Kento about to kick as Goten called his name and Gohan missed and fell onto his back.

"Gohan look at the size of this guy, he's huge!" Goten said holding a red dinosaur upside-down above his head as Kento helped Gohan up.

"Hey! We didn't come here to play squirt we came to train, understood! Now let's put our noses to the grindstone for a little while and get some serious work done ok!" Gohan said sounding a little mean to Kento as Goten let the dinosaur sown as Goten had this sad expression.

"Gohan he's just a kid take it easy" Kento said.

Gohan knew he sounded a little mean and looked to his brother. "Look I'm not trying to hurt your feelings Goten it's just that me and Kento have work to do" Gohan said as Gohan and Kento went back to their mind battle before their physical battle against the rocks instead of each other as they both went in different directions crushing and slicing threw rocks as they were both about to hit one large rock as Goten called them again and they both stopped midair and landed.

"Gohan Kento!" Goten shouted.

"What! What is it Goten!" Gohan yelled as they turned to see Goten on a giant green dinosaur tail.

"Holy shit!" Kento yelled as Goten was unaware of the danger he was in.

"I got him guys! I got the big one!" Goten laughed as the dinosaur turned to them looking annoyed.

"Goten get down from there! That very dangerous!" Gohan yelled as the dino began bring his tail down fast towards rocks.

"Look out!" Kento yelled as him and Gohan used kai blast to destroy the rock as Goten was thrown of the dinosaur tail as the dino walked off.

Gohan and Kento ran to Goten who was rubbing his head. "Goten are you alright?" Gohan asked as Kento bent down to look at Goten head.

"I just got a bump on my head" Goten said.

"Don't you know you could have been killed, are you crazy? Do you know how mad mom would have been and I returned home for dinner and you were dead!" Gohan yelled as Kento stood up and crossed his arms.

"Yes I'm sorry guys" Goten said looking down at the ground.

"Now then let's continue" Kento said as him and Gohan went to spar instead.

Gohan and Kento threw punches and kicks at each other as they dodge each other's attacks, Goten watched from the sideline as the two Saiyans kept going at it tile they broke apart for a break as Gohan whipped sweat from his forehead as Kento and him looked over at Goten who sat crossed leg on a rock looking bored and stared at the ground.

"Gohan perhaps Goten could help us I mean that just sad watching him over there" Kento said as Gohan nodded.

"Goten! We need your help bro will you assist us in an exercise?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah!" Goten said with excitement as he stood up and Gohan walked over to Kento.

Start collecting as many small rocks as you can" he whispered as Kento raised an eyebrow.

"Ok" Kento said as him and Gohan and him collected as many small rocks as they can and made a large pile of small rocks.

"There that should be enough" Gohan said as Goten dropped his small rocks into the pile.

"Enough for what? When are you going to tell me what we're doing?" Goten asked.

"That what I would like to know" Kento said.

"It's simple it's like playing a game you throw the rocks at us and we dodge them" Gohan said.

"Say what?" Kento said staring at Gohan like he was crazy.

"You want me to try and hit you guys with rocks?" Goten asked.

"Yes but you can't cross this line" Gohan said making a line. "This is a great drill it sharpens intuitive reaction and teaches you how to act when you don't have time to think" Gohan said.

"Wow that actually sounds good" Kento said as he stood next to Gohan.

"I get it now" Goten said picking up a rock as Gohan and Kento went into battle stances facing Goten.

"All right Goten, good let them fly" Gohan said.

"Don't you think the line should be a little furfure back?" Goten asked.

"Nah don't worry about us we'll be just fine, if anything you're a little too far back" Gohan said as Kento got a bad gut feeling.

"You guys must be fast, wow" Goten said.

"Well we'll see, hopefully your big brother and cousin haven't gotten to rusty" Gohan said as Kento turned to him.

"Speak for yourself, I've trained every day since I saw five" Kento said.

"K, I'm going to throw it as hard as I can" Goten said getting ready for his throw.

"Great, go!" Gohan said as Goten nodded.

"Ok here it comes!" Gohan said throwing the rock faster than Gohan and Kento thought as it almost hit Gohan and created a hole through the mountain they stood in front of as Gohan and Kento stared at the hole with wide eyes and dropped jaws as they turned to Goten.

"Wow I can't believe it you guys are fast" Goten said being as innocent as he was as Gohan and Kento were still shocked.

"Wow this is fun guys, let's do it some more!" Goten said picking up more rocks.

"No!" Gohan and Kento said at the same time.

"Hold on Goten lets move this line back a little bit" Gohan said making another line a good few feet away as Kento whipped the sweat on his forehead. "There that ought to do it, man sport that one hell of an arm you got there, let's give it a try from back here now" Gohan said.

"Ok whatever you say" Goten said as they moved his rock pile to the new line as Gohan and Kento were more ready this time as Kento threw more rocks at them as they dodged the rocks that created multiple hole in the mountain.

"Were getting used to it Goten! Keep them coming" Gohan said as he continued to dodge more rocks with Kento. "You can move in closer then!" Gohan said as Goten quit throwing rocks.

"Hey why you stop bro?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah you were doing well" Kento said.

"Well since mom not here, can I be like you guys now?" Goten asked as Kento and Gohan both raised eyebrows.

"Well, what do you mean like us?" Gohan asked as they approached Goten.

"Well you know with the golden hair and the super strength, I want to be a Super Saiyan now" Goten said as Gohan and Kento laughed.

"Maybe when you're a little older it takes years of training to become a Super Saiyan I was twice your age before I became strong enough for dad to teach me how to transform" Gohan said.

"I was around thirteen when I became a Super Saiyan and I was in an emergency situation so that my excuse" Kento said.

"Of course I was the youngest Super Saiyan ever you might need more time" Gohan said as Kento rolled his eyes as Gohan and Kento sensed Goten powering up as then saw little rock float around him as he became a Super Saiyan and Gohan and Kento eyes widened and jaws dropped.

"What the hell? How is that possible!" Kento yelled.

"Goten you're a Super Saiyan! Oh my god! This is unbelievable!" Gohan yelled as him and Kento still stared in shock.

"This can't be real" Kento said

"This is incredible! When in the world did this happen Goten, this change, since when?" Gohan asked as Goten thought about this.

"I don't remember" he said as Kento put his hand to his face and shook his head.

"This is crazy, your such a natural Goten, my goodness, dad and I had to struggle really hard to become Super Saiyans and Vegeta what a case he was, so how would like to be our sparring partner Goten, does that sound ok?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah!" Goten said.

"Do you know Sparring form Goten?" Gohan asked as Kento watched.

"Yeah of course that's the one mom always taught me while you were studying, I love that one" Goten said.

"Your mother trained you?" Kento asked as Goten nodded his head.

"Yep everyday while you were doing homework" Goten said.

"Wow I would have never guessed that Chichi would actually teach Goten to fight after what you told me Gohan" Kento said.

"Hey sport does mom know about this? You know about you being able to become a Super Saiyan?" Goten nodded and told them the story about what happened when he became a Super Saiyan while sparing with Chichi.

"She called us monsters?" Kento asked feeling offended about this.

"Yeah mom said to never do it again I guess it's a bad thing since she called me a monster" Goten said as Gohan laughed.

"Don't worry about it too much you're the best little monster I know" Gohan said as Kento laughed.

After that Gohan and Goten spared as Kento watched Gohan dodge Goten attacks as they began jumping up a mountain as Gohan flew out of the way and Kento flew up to stand next to Goten.

"Hey that's not fair Gohan, your cheating! You have to stay on the ground because I can fly!" Goten yelled.

"He's right Gohan that's cheating" Kento said.

"What are you kidding me?" Gohan asked.

"No and if I could fly I would be kicking your butt!" Goten yelled as Kento laughed.

"That's incredible that's like learning how to run before you could crawl your more like a Super pedestrian then a Super Saiyan" Gohan said.

"Super-what?" Goten yelled glaring at Gohan.

"Sorry squirt it's just that it's funny" Gohan said.

"Funny! You better teach me how to fly because I don't like to be laughed at you hear me!" Goten yelled.

"Easy there tiger cut me some slack, alright I'll teach you how to fly Goten, how's that?" Gohan said.

"Wow you will?" Goten said.

"He sure will Goten and I'll help as well" Kento said as Kento cheered and did a backflips as Gohan and Kento laughed.

The sound of a jet-copter caught Gohan and Kento attention as they looked out to the distances to see a familiar yellow jet-copter as Kento flew into the air and floated next to Gohan.

"Gohan please tell me that isn't who I think it is" Kento begged as they knew it was her. "Dammit I thought she was kidding about the flying lesson!" Kento said as Gohan and him flew down to Goten.

"What's the matter guys?" Goten asked.

"Nothing Goten it looks like you're going to have a partner with your flying lessons" Gohan said.

"A partner? Who?" Goten asked as Kento growled.

"It's a long time there's a girl in our class and I promised her to teach her how to fly she heading for our house right now, she going to be your partner in the lesson so don't show her how strong you really are ok?" Gohan said.

"Look Goten don't show her your power so no Super Saiyan transformation and avoid using your super strength" Kento said.

"Oh I see she scared of little monsters isn't she?" Goten asked.

"Uh yeah let's go with that" Gohan said.

"Let's go, power down Goten" Kento said as they all returned to their normal forms and Goten jumped off the cliff as they all ran back to the Son house.

Once they were running through the grassland Goten turned to look at Gohan and Kento. "Hey you're really fast guys, I still can't believe I couldn't hit you guys with those rocks" Goten said.

"Well you got a real talent yourself, I can't believe your this far along, maybe you can enter the world championships too if you keep practicing" Gohan said.

"Are you serious? Me enter the worlds martial arts championships, that would be the most awesome thing that can happen to a kid my age" Goten said as they continued to run through the forest.

"I play fight games with Trunks all the time and he's even stronger then I am" Goten said catching Gohan and Kento attention.

"What? Is he really? Wow that amazing I had no idea that you guys were playing these training games" Gohan said.

"It's a lot of fun, it's all we do when Bulma brings him over" Goten said.

"We better watch it Gohan, theses brats will become stronger than us if we don't watch it" Kento said as they reached the house to see Videl at the door with Chichi.

"Look missy whatever it is that you're selling I don't want it" Chichi said.

""Hi there I'm actually looking for Gohan is he home? Videl asked as Chichi put her hand son her hips like Videl currently was.

"If you've come looking for a date I'm afraid you came to the wrong place, what manners you have coming over announced and without proper introduction, shame on you" Chichi said.

"Look lady I'm not here for a date" Videl said getting annoyed with Chichi.

"Sure" Chichi said sarcastically as Gohan, Kento and Goten came running out of the forest.

"Hi mom, were back" Gohan said as she turned to look at Gohan and Kento to see them in training gi's.

"Hey mom I got to throw rocks at Gohan and Kento" Goten said to his mother.

"You did?" Chichi said as Gohan and Kento approached Videl.

"Well hi, how did you find my address Videl?" Gohan asked.

"Simple, I looked you two up in the student directory" Videl said.

"What, and they let you access that information?" Kento said shocked that the school gave her permission to look up their private files.

"Now listen up! You two thought you could get out of our deal by taking a leave of absences from school, well I got news for you two, you're going to teach me how to fly!" Videl said.

"Excuse me but when did our business become yours? The reason were not in school is because your training for the tournament, which you blackmailed us into I might add! So you can just shut the hell up, you'll get your damn flying lessons" Kento said earning a glare from Videl.

"And Kento and I gave you our word and that all there is too it" Gohan said.

"Excuse me? My Gohan and nephew can't give you lesson because they are busy preparing themselves for the world championships!" Chichi said giving Videl a glare with her hands on her hips.

"Mom, Videl actually the one who talked me and Kento into taking part in the world championships if it wasn't for her we would have never consider entering" Gohan said as Kento rolled his eyes.

"Yeah good way to sugarcoat the truth Gohan" Kento said quietly as Videl hn as Chichi did as well.

"Well alright then teach her, but let me give you some advice young lady" Chichi said as Kento knew this was going to be good. "You keep your filthy hands off my son!" Chichi said as Gohan and Kento saw Videl clench her teeth as she growled in frustration as they literally saw a spark go across her head as she turned to Chichi.

"Hey! I have had enough of your trashy talk lady!" Videl yelled as Chichi was shocked like everyone else that Videl did that as Videl realized what she did.

"All right you listen and you listen good!" Chichi yelled as she approached Videl with a finger pointed at her as Gohan and Kento watched in horror. "Our family is counting on the prize money from this tournament to live on, and the last thing we need is for Gohan to be distracted by a hussy like you!" Chichi yelled as Kento pulled out his cellphone.

"What are you doing?" Gohan whispered.

"This is the mother of all cat fights no way in hell I'm letting this internet sensation pass by" Kento said recording the fight as Videl began to yell back.

"I'm not a hussy! We're training for martial arts tournaments, not a loping the two don't mix!" Videl yelled in Chichi face as Goten spoke up.

"My mom and dad got married at the world championships, didn't you mom? Maybe that's why she worried I guess kissy, kissy stuff and fighting do mix something don't they mom?" Goten said.

Chichi then both her hands on her face as a blush crept on her face and she face away from the teenagers. "In our case yes, I competed, I fought your dad and married him in that same day" Chichi said as Kento and Videl started at her with shock.

"You fought in the world martial arts tournament?" Videl said as Kento didn't believe it either.

Chichi then went down memory lane dragging the teenagers and Goten with her "Ah yes those were the days, those were some of the happiest times of my life, going head to head with Goku in a vicious battle and ridding off with him hand in hand in a swirl of romance that still makes me tingle to this day, it was the beginning of our new life together, huh yes sometimes true love and fighting do mix" she said.

"Wow I'm never going to get those images out of my head" Kento said shuttering as Chichi face returned to one of anger towards Videl.

"But you! Your case is different! Goku and I have been dating since we were kids!" Chichi yelled as Kento still recorded the fight.

"Look! I don't want to marry your son, I just want to learn how to fly that's all you deaf or something!" Videl yelled as Gohan crossed his arms and enjoyed the show like Kento.

"How dare you!" Chichi yelled as Videl growled her face and Chichi stuck her tongue at her as this went back and forth as Kento got enough and sent the video to his uncle.

"Uncle Reyoto going to love this" Kento laughed.

"Oh man it sure looks like those two are hitting it off" Gohan laughed as he looked over to his laughing brother.

"How long do you think they can go on?" Kento asked as the cat fight continued.

"Who knows, my guess is till dawn" Gohan said as Kento checked his watch.

"Let's go inside I'll make us something to eat" Kento said as the three Saiyans went into the house to have a snack while Chichi and Videl continued their never ending cat fight.


	9. Chapter 9

Take Flight Videl

After having their snack and cleaning up Kento and Gohan returned outside to see Videl and Chichi still going at it as Kento put his hand to his face and shook his head.

"Will you two knock it off! People and Satan are going to call and complain about the noise!" Kento yelled getting both the girls attention.

"Ok mom were going to take Videl and train ok?" Gohan said.

"Fine but I got my eye on you missy" Chichi said as she walked into the house.

"Ok let's take them somewhere where they will have something soft to land on in case they fall out of the sky" Kento said as he started to walk off to the grasslands.

"He's joking right?" Videl asked as Gohan laughed nervously.

"No I'm not, now come you three we got a busy day ahead of us!" Kento yelled as from up ahead as Gohan, Goten and Videl followed Kento to a grass filled area as Kento turned to Gohan as Gohan turned to their students.

"I've never done this before, but teaching can't be that hard right?" Gohan asked as he turned to Kento.

"My uncle taught me and trust me you don't want to now his methods" Kento said shuttering at the bitter memory.

"Right, anyway, so to fly all you need to do is take control of your energy then you short of put it underneath you and your energy holds you up, really a toddler could do it" Gohan said as Videl had an annoyed look on her face.

"Gohan rephrase that" Kento said silently.

"Uh I mean an extremely talented toddler whose put years of hard work into it of course" Gohan said as Kento had his hand on his face and shook his head muttering baka.

"This energy business, what the hell are you talking about?" Videl asked as this caught both Gohan and Kento of guard since they never explained it to a human.

"Ah well, it's a….guess they call it something different where you're from" Gohan said scratching the side of his head. "Well it's like that power you can feel inside of your body" Gohan said.

"What? Who are you to be talking about my body?" Videl yelled with her hands on her hip.

"He didn't mean it like that Videl" Kento said as Gohan groaned.

"I don't think I'll ever find the right words for this" ruffling his hair as Videl started to get angry and Kento noticed.

"It's like this" Goten said sending a kai blast to the side of the hill as the wave of wind came and made their clothes and hair move as Kento and Gohan decided that's the best way to explain it.

"Well I guess that's one way to describe it" Kento said as they all noticed her shocked expression.

"I see" Videl said as Kento cleared his throat.

"So if you guys don't call that energy then what do you call it Videl?" Gohan asked.

"Well it's a trick" Videl said.

"What are you crazy? How the hell can that be a trick you saw it for yourself?" Kento asked.

"Yeah it's all real, were not trying to trick anybody" Gohan said as Videl started to get angry and yell.

"Well if it's not a trick then I've never seen it in my whole life ok!" she yelled.

"Ok I hear, this is going to be harder than I thought" Gohan said as Kento chuckled.

"You think? She human it takes them longer to learn" Kento said as Videl approached them.

"So I can't fly if I don't have the energy?" she asked sounding a little disappointed.

"Videl every living thing has energy most don't even notice it threw out their lives, it only takes a little training to unlock that energy and to be able to use it for your own" Kento said.

"Yeah all you have to do is find it" Gohan said as Videl smiled actually looking like a kind person to Gohan.

"I will" she said.

"Good she got the determination, which is one important key to unlocking" Kento said.

"Hey Goten can you hang tight for a while? Before we can move any farther we need to show Videl how to use her energy" Gohan said.

"All right but if you ask me it's a waste of time" Goten said as Videl glared at him.

"Hey! I'll learn it" she said as Gohan and Kento took one step back.

"Go one Goten go play somewhere else" Gohan said.

"Ok I'll go play but I'll be back and you better be ready" Goten said.

"Ok and stay out of trouble, and do not touch any dinosaur that is bigger than you!" Kento yelled as Goten jumped away to play.

"Ok let's begin with the basics" Gohan said as he motioned for Videl to sit down on the grass as Kento joined them.

"First we'll show you what an energy or kai looks like up close" Kento said giving Gohan the ok.

"I'll do it slowly, that way you can watch me better" Gohan said as Videl nodded. "This first thing you have to do is make yourself completely calm" Gohan said relaxing as he brought his two hands close together.

"Meditating helps make you improve on being calm so I suggest you take of mediating after this to help you improve" Kento put in as they watched Gohan.

"Then you listen, listen to the center of your body until you start to feel a pull, then" Gohan said as a yellow light making a buzzing noise began to appear as Videl gasped and leaned in. "And you just bring it out" he said as the kai ball began to grow.

"It will feel like a tickle between your hands so it's completely harmless to you" Kento said as Videl got closer to Gohan.

"There, see?" Gohan said as she got face close to the kai ball as Kento could see it was making Gohan feel nervous. "Cool isn't it?" Gohan asked as he stood up.

"Ok Videl now that you are familiar with what a kai or energy looks like we can move on, right Gohan?" Kento said as he stood up.

"Right now you try" Gohan said as Videl move back to sit as she looked at her hands nervously. "Remember, from the center" he said as Kento knew she may not get it the first time.

"Ok" she said bringing her hands together to concentrate as Kento noticed her tensing a little a she started to tremble.

"Videl you have to relax you're never going to get it if your all tensed like that" Gohan said as Videl looked up to them with tears forming in her eyes.

"I have to make this work" she said crying a little as Kento got down to knee level.

"Videl no one gets it their first time you have to be patient, with time you will get stronger, trust me Videl we know you will go great, now no more tears it's time to eat anyway" Kento said as he used his tail to wipe her tears.

"Goten let's go!" Gohan yelled as they made their way back to the Son house for lunch.

Chichi has set up the picnic table in front of the house when Reyoto arrived and they had all the food set out when the three teenagers and Goten arrived.

"You kids are just in time for lunch" Reyoto said a large plate of rice on the table as Videl looked away from the very muscular shirtless man and began to head to her jet-copter but Gohan grabbed her arm.

"Stay for lunch there enough" Gohan said.

"Yeah Videl you need to keep up your energy if you're going to learn to fly" Kento said as Videl took her seat.

"The food looks great mom" Gohan said as he took his seat.

"Oh yummy!" Goten said as Chichi giggled.

"Well Reyoto helped he even made those dumplings and he won't tell me the secret ingredient he put in it" Chichi said.

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be a secret now would it Chichi" Reyoto said as everyone made their plates.

"Thank you very much for lunch Chichi" Videl said.

"Your welcome" Chichi said with a look that meant she still was annoyed about earlier. "I'm just glad Gohan is making some nice lady friends, you know it's never to early to settle down" she said as Kento saw a glint in her eyes.

"Mom!" Gohan whispered as Videl began to eat some of the food.

"Delicious, I should give this recipe to our cook" Videl said as Kento raised an eyebrow from his bowl of rice.

"What? Your cook? Is your family in the restaurant business?" Chichi asked.

"Oh no I meant the cook we have at our house" Videl said as she continued to eat.

"You have your own cook? Your family must be pretty loaded about how many rooms do you have at your house? Ten, twenty?" Chichi asked as she leaned over the table as Reyoto reached for some of the dumplings.

Videl thought about it for a moment before she answer Chichi questioned. "Hmmm, that's a good question, I guess about fifty" Videl said.

"Fifty! That's like a small village! I can hardly imagine it! Ah!" she screamed from utter shock.

"Pass the rice please" Kento said as all the Saiyans ignored the conversation and focused on the food as Reyoto handed Kento the rice.

"This is so good" Videl said as Chichi eyes gleamed and leaned over to Gohan as he continued to eat his rice like Kento.

"And you're planning to marry this girl?" Chichi asked with excitement as Kento and Gohan choked on their food as they spat their food into Reyoto and Goten faces.

"Hey!" Goten yelled as Reyoto tail came over to him with a napkin and whipped his face as Reyoto whipped his own with a very annoyed look on his face.

"So does this mean that Videl going to be my new sister?" Goten asked as Gohan began to yell form embarrassment.

"I have no idea what your guys are talking about!" he yelled as Videl looked at his with curiosity.

"This is one thing you will have to get use to young lady, this family can be a little nuts" Reyoto said as she watched Reyoto tail finish cleaning off Goten face and wrapped it's self-back around his waist.

After lunch Goten was out chasing a frog with a butterfly net while Gohan and Kento attempted to get Videl to form a kai ball but Kento got tired of waiting.

"Ok I've seen enough let me help" Kento said siting behind her and wrapped his hand onto her as she blushed. "Now match you're breathing with mine, slowly in and slowly out, relax all your muscles and only concentrate on the sound of your body" Kento said as she began to relax as she breathed with him as Kento noticed Gohan looking a little jealous.

"Now I'm going to give you some of my kai, one you feel it touch yours start to push it out to form a kai ball in your hands" he said as she could fell his kai and a yellow light began to form in her hands.

"You're doing I can feel" Gohan said as Videl didn't notice Kento remove his hands as she formed the kai ball on her own as she smiled.

"Oh yeah you got it I guess since you've been doing martial arts all your life it's a lot easier to tap into your power" Gohan said.

"And I lied I never gave you my kai Videl what you felt was your true energy all you need was a little kick" Kento said as Videl stared at her kai ball with fascination as she feel forward and caught herself as she looked like she was about to faint.

"Must have been too much, are you okay Videl?" Kento asked as Videl lifted her head with smiled at them.

"So do you guys think I can fly now?" she asked as she stood up.

"Whoa slow down there didn't I mention that you had to control that energy first?" Gohan said as Videl had an annoyed look on her face.

"Then don't just sit there you two, let's learn this thing!" Videl said with her hands on her hips.

"That's the sprit Videl" Kento said as they both knew this was going to be a long lesson.

"Ok now that you both know how to control your energy it's time for your first flight" Kento said.

"Just focus your energy and pleases be careful" Gohan said as Goten was jumping up and down while Videl was on her toes trying to float of the ground.

"This is going to be a lot harder then I thought" Kento said put his hand to his head.

"No Goten, flying and hoping are two different things" Gohan said as Goten quit hoping. "Use your energy,"

Goten then concentrated as Videl looked over as the wind started to pick up around them and Goten began to float into the air.

"You mean like this" Goten said as he began squirming around in the air.

"Yeah you got it, that's it" Gohan said as Kento nodded his approval. "Good job" Gohan said as Goten started too slowly past them.

"Look at me guys, I'm a little birdy" Goten said laughing with joy.

"Now don't fly to high, the last thing we need is for you to have a concussion" Kento said as they heard Videl grunt in frustration.

"Don't worry guys" Goten said as he lost control and fell to the ground.

"Goten! Are you ok?" Gohan asked as he ran over to Goten and Kento noticed a tear forming in Videl eyes.

"What did I say? Did I not tell you to not fly so high?" Kento said as he approached Videl.

"Don't let it bug you that his brother I know he likes you" Kento said quietly enough for Videl to hear. "Now you have to focus remember and put all that energy below you" Kento said as Videl shook off her blush and nodded as Kento turned to Gohan.

"Hey Gohan you forget something!" Kento yelled as Gohan approached them.

"Hey Videl it's getting late in the afternoon you think you should call your dad and let him know where you are?" Gohan asked.

"I'm not moving an inch unless it's threw the air" Videl said more determined than ever.

"OK fair enough, then let's start from the beginning" Gohan said as Videl nodded. "Fell the energy in your stomach and slowly bring it out, relax your muscles" Gohan said as the wind began to pick up as Kento and Gohan could sense that she almost has it.

"That's the energy Videl, now push it up" Kento said as Videl began to slow move from the ground.

"Yeah you got it! Look your floating" Gohan said as Videl glared at him.

"Gohan I'm trying to concentrate!" she said as Gohan covered his moth as Videl landed back on the ground.

"That's incredible Videl no one learns how to fly on their first day" Gohan said as Videl looked over in one direction.

"Is that a fact?" she said as Gohan and Kento looked up to see Goten flying circle above their heads as sweats dropped from their heads.

"Of course Goten is an exception he's been controlling his energy for a long time you see and besides it's in his blood and what can I say kids learn so fast, don't you think?" Gohan said laughing nervously.

"I'll be back tomorrow" Videl said as Kento smiled from behind Gohan.

"What? I already thought you how to fly all you really need now is a little bit of private practice" Gohan said as Videl turned from him.

"I want to learn more about this or is my presences a burden on you?" Videl asked.

"No! Of Course not I just didn't think, ah" Gohan said as Videl turned her back to them.

"Good it's settled" she said throwing a capsule and her Jet-copter appeared. "See you tomorrow" she said walking to her ride.

"Yeah see you" Gohan said as he remembered something. "Oh Videl" he said getting her attention.

"Yes?" Videl said as Kento crossed him fingers that Gohan will say what he was hoping he will say.

"I was thinking about your hair" Gohan said as Kento swore silently behind Gohan.

"Huh?" Videl said just as confused.

"It might be better short" Gohan said as Videl blushed and touched one of her pigtails.

'Well not the question I was hoping he would ask but he's getting close' Kento thought as he crossed his arms.

"So you mean you like short hair on girls Gohan?" Videl asked as Gohan became red with embarrassment.

"I really never thought about it, I just meant that if you get it cut it won't get in your eyes while you're fighting and plus your opponents wont grab it during a match" Gohan said as Kento smack his own forehead and muttered baka as Videl became red with rage.

"Why don't you just stay out of my hair and leave me alone you big jerk!" Videl yelled as she got into the Jet-copter and took off and Kento slapped the back of Gohan head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Gohan asked rubbing his head.

"That was for being an idiot, you should have said 'yes I like shot haired girls' man you're a moron!" Kento said.

"What was she all upset about?" Goten asked.

"She upset because your idiot brother is blind" Kento said as he head back to the house.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked chasing after Kento.

"Figure it out!" Kento yelled as they made their way back to the Son house.

The next day

Gohan, Kento and Goten were running alongside a trail for their training as Kento was still pissed and Gohan.

"Is this the kind of training you wanted Goten? Just the three of us" Gohan asked as they ran through the grass.

"Yeah!" Goten said as a large shadow flew over them and almost hit them as all three Saiyans went crashing to the ground as Videl Jet-copter landed a few feet away from them.

"I guess out time up" Gohan said as Kento brushed the dirt off his pants as they ran alongside the jet-copter to see a girl dressed like Videl except with short hair as Kento knew who it was as smirked as he crossed his arms as Gohan stared wide-eyed .

"Hey guys who's the new girl?" Goten asked as Kento patted Goten head.

"It's time to continue my lessons" Videl said as Kento patted Gohan back.

"Oh I give up this girl business is so complicated" Gohan said as Kento chuckled.

"Don't worry Gohan, I'll help you learn" Kento said as they got ready for Videl lessons.


	10. Chapter 10

For this chapter I fused the first half of episode 208 and the entire Dragon ball Z movie Broly second coming.

Note that the gap between the movie and the series confused me so I changed a few things and this is how Goten first meet Goku.

Broly Second Coming!

After a few more days of private lessons Videl was able to float higher than a tree as Kento and Gohan stood below and watched her.

"Look guys I'm higher than the tress" Videl said as Gohan smiled.

"Yeah you soaked this stuff up like a sponge" Gohan said as Videl laugh with joy.

"You should be very proud of yourself Videl" Kento said as he wondered where Goten ran off to.

"Now we can work on the harder moves" Gohan said as Goten came flying past Videl fast as he moved around fast threw the skies making flying look easy.

"So how long does it take to fly around like that?" Videl asked as Kento knew where this was going.

Gohan had put his hand behind his head in that famous Son move as Kento watched Gohan. "Um, well it just depends on the person really" Gohan said as Videl looked down at them.

"I won't stop till I fly like him" Videl said as Gohan gasped and Kento eyed him.

"Just a second" Gohan said flying up to where Goten was to talk to him as he flew in front of Goten to stop him. "Hey bro, try and slow it down while Videl here, could you" Gohan said quietly.

"But how come?" Goten whined as Kento could hear every word they said with his Saiyan hearing.

"Just do it for me ok?" Gohan said flying back down to stand next to Kento as Gohan saw the glare Kento was giving him.

"Problem?" Videl asked still in the air.

"No just gave him a little advice" Gohan said as Videl flew back down to the ground and wiped sweat from her forehead.

"It's break time" Videl said sitting down on the ground. "Listen I would rather have you not tell my dad about these lessons I want it to be a surprise at the tournament, ok?" Videl said.

"Sure, don't worry, I never run into him" Gohan said.

"And I don't ever want to meet him" Kento said.

"And that's for good reasons if he knew that I was hanging out at a boy house, well I know exactly what he would say" Videl said telling Gohan and Kento that she wasn't allowed to date anyone unless they were stronger than her father.

"Really? They have to be stronger than him?" Kento said knowing he could break that toothpick.

"Yep he says it because there aren't any boys like that, I mean he saved the whole world with his strength" Videl said as Kento rolled his eyes.

That what you think' he thought as Videl looked up at them and smiled.

"You guys are pretty tough" Videl said as Gohan laughed nervously.

"Videl has your dad ever let you have practice matches with him?" Gohan asked.

"Come on are you kidding? He's the world champion he would tear me apart, dad doesn't even let me watch him train now it's all a secret" Videl said.

"That isn't the only this that idiot is keep secret" Kento said as Gohan elbowed him and laughed nervously.

"So um, in the extremely unlike chance that someone say beat you father, you think you would freak out?" Gohan asked as Videl made a fist and had an unfriendly look on her face.

"I wished he'd lose this fame has gone to dad head I know mom been gone for a while, but that doesn't mean he can go flouncing everywhere with theses silly women! If he got beat they'd all disappear" Videl said bitterly.

'Perfect! Now I can beat her dad without feeling guilty' Gohan thought as Kento noticed that look on Gohan face that let him knew Gohan was up to something as he balled his fist with a stupid smile one his.

"But unfortunately, that will never happen, my dad too strong for his own good, now I got a question, who thought you two your martial arts?" Videl asked as she got up and stretched.

Gohan had snapped out of his thoughts as he looked up to Videl. "Huh? Well first someone named Piccolo and then my dad" Gohan said as he looked over to Kento.

"My uncle thought me all my moves and I learned over thirty various types of fighting styles and techniques from different planets…..oops! I mean countries" Kento said not getting any suspicions form Videl.

"So if your dad knows a few fighting techniques as well as Kento uncle, how come you guys never introduced them to me?" Videl asked.

"You already met my uncle he's the shirtless guy with the long hair from lunch the other day and as for Goku...well" Kento said looking to Gohan.

"My dad not with us" Gohan said as Goten flew down next to him.

"But he's going to soon; the lady is bringing him back from the dead so he can play at the big tournament" Goten said as Kento and Gohan glared at Goten for having a big mouth.

"What's back from the dead? What lady? What do you mean" Videl asked as Kento reframed himself from bashing Goten head.

"Clamp it Goten! You're not opposed to talk about that!" Gohan yelled as Goten quickly covered his mouth.

"Oh I get it" Videl said as Kento and Gohan looked over at her.

"You do?" Kento said wondering if she knew about bring the dead back to earth.

"Your parents must now be divorced and he's with a new woman and she bringing him to the tournament so she can fight and win money, is that right?" Videl asked as Kento put his hand to his face.

"No it's not like that Goku been away traveling the world, he coming back the day of the tournament him and Aunt Chichi are still married and there is no other woman, right Gohan?" Kento explained hoping she will buy it.

"Ah yeah I guess" Gohan said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh I see it seems we all have trouble with parents" Videl said crossing her arms. "All the more reason that we need to work together" Videl said.

As the days went on Videl training season finally paid off and she was flying just as fast as Goten as Gohan and Kento watched below.

"I can't believe she's flying that fast after only ten days of practice" Kento said.

"Yep she was something really special" Gohan said as Kento chuckled as Videl landed in front of them.

I guess that dose it Videl, you graduated flying school" Gohan said.

"That a lot you guys, now I can go home and finish off my training in time for the tournament" Videl said.

"Yeah me too" Gohan said.

"Me three" Kento said.

"Hey you promised me and Trunks you would help find the dragon balls tomorrow!" Goten said as Gohan slapped his own forehead.

"Oh man I completely forgot and I have to go to that stupid test at school" Gohan said as Kento had an idea.

"Don't worry Goten I'll help you and Trunks find the dragon balls, hey Videl do you want to come it can make good practice for flying?" Kento asked.

"Yeah sure, sounds like fun" Videl said.

"Then it's settled, while Gohan goes to school to take that damn test we'll go find the dragon balls and wish for what exactly?" Kento asked as he looked down at Goten.

"To ride the dragon!" Goten said with excitement.

"Ok then" Kento said as Gohan chuckled.

"That are dragon balls anyway?" Videl asked.

"I'll explain to you tomorrow" Kento said as Videl nodded and grabbed a capsule.

"Wait a minute, I can fly now, I don't need this stupid Jet-copter now, goodbye boys see you tomorrow" Videl said flying off.

"Goodbye Videl" Gohan said as they waved at her as she flew off.

"Well I got to go to, I'll see you guys later" Kento said as clouds began forming above them.

"Looks like a storm going to hit" Gohan said as Kento sensed something not right in the air.

"I better get going" Kento said flying off fast so he would get caught in the storm.

Meanwhile, faraway in the mountains a Saiyan Space pod crashed down to earth as a blood covered Super Saiyan wearing gold jewelry lie on his back in the creator a few feet away from the pod as he couldn't move his body as he grunted and looked up at the sky.

"Kakarot!" the Saiyan screamed into the air as water began to fill the creator as a winter storm flew over and froze the newly formed lake with the Saiyan trapped underneath it as the Saiyan fell into a deep sleep powering down from his destructive form.

The very next day Kento, Videl, Goten and Trunks had started their dragon ball hunt as Goten chased after the two star dragon ball as it flew off the cliff.

"I got it!" Goten yelled as Trunks held out his hand to catch the dragon ball. "Trunks you better watch out here I come!" Goten said flying down after the dragon ball.

"Thanks for the warning Goten but I'll take it from here" Trunks said waiting for the dragon ball to fall down to him.

"Thanks, see you at the bottom" Goten said as the dragon ball flew down past Videl who was getting excellent practice from this scavenger hunt.

"I got it! Videl said going after the dragon ball and crashed into Trunks making the dragon ball fly above them as birds came flying threw them.

After the birds had flown off Videl Trunks and Goten were covered in birds feathers as Videl glared at Trunks. "Happy now! We lost the dragon ball and it's all your fault!" Videl yelled.

"Everything was fine until you showed up! Why don't you go back to whatever rock you crawled out off!" Trunks yelled.

"No thanks I can't wait to see what you screw up next!" Videl yelled.

"Let's get this straight Videl! You're the one who invited yourself along!" Trunks yelled.

"Enough! Trunks you should be nice to our guest and Videl he's a kid, and beside we didn't lose the dragon ball Goten and I found it" Kento said as he held up his tail with the dragon ball wrapped around it.

"Yeah it landed in a birds nest!" Goten said with a few peck marks on his hands.

"Anyway we only need one more now and then we cant wish for whatever it is that you want" Kento said putting the dragon ball with the other ones in Trunks bag next to the Dragon Radar.

"Wow searching for the dragon balls was a lot easier then I expected" Goten said as Videl and Kento looked at all the birds nest around them.

"All thanks to Dragon Radar my mother made, we can't lose" Trunks said as brushed the birds featers and dust off her body.

"Ugh! I'm a mess, I can't meet Shenron looking like this!" Videl said.

"Yeah and you didn't believe me when I told you that a huge dragon can be summoned by the seven dragon balls" Kento said.

"Well I've seen a lot of weird things and I guess a dragon trapped in six tiny balls can be real too" Videl said.

"I can't wait to have my wish come true, I'm going to wish for my very own amusement park! One where there are no lines or height restrictions, and you?" Trunks said to Goten as Kento raised an eyebrow.

"Why me, uh I would wish for a land of cakes and ice cream where I can eat as much as I wanted forever and ever" Goten said as the birds began cawing and flying in all directions around them.

"I think for that wish it came true for the birds and were the main course!" Videl yelled as the birds began flying in towards them.

"Wait a minute, Goten stand up! You're sitting on one of the eggs!" Trunks yelled as Kento used his tail as a fly swatter and smacked any bird that tried to peck his tail.

"Oops" Goten said getting off the egg.

"Yeah oops! Now let's go" Kento yelled as they flew off towards the direction of the last dragon ball and found a large valley with large crystal and landed next to a lake.

"It should be around here somewhere" Trunks said as they looked around.

"Can you be a little more pacific?" Videl asked.

"I'm hungry!" Goten yelled as his voiced echoed threw out the valley.

"You should have eaten before you came with us, and come on the dragon ball got to around here somewhere" Kento said as they began looking around for the dragon ball.

Videl and Kento were looking into the water as Videl reached in and pulled out one of the smaller crystals that were on the side. "Wow look what I found real crystals" Videl said as Kento reached in a picked one up to examine it. "They're so shiny and beautiful."

"Who cares what they look like how do they taste?" Trunks asked as his stomach growled. "Hey Goten wait up!" he yelled chasing after Goten.

"Wow this will make a great gift I think I take one for Gohan, Chichi and my uncle" Kento said picking out two more and putting them into his pocket.

"There all over, there must be thousands" Videl said as Kento and her saw a village. "Surprising that village down there looks awfully poor they could make a fortune selling these crystals" Videl said.

"Yeah I wonder why" Kento said as they saw Goten and Trunks heading towards the village.

"Hey! Wait up" Videl yelled as her and Kento ran after Goten and Trunks.

When they caught up they saw the village in the middle of a ceremony as a blonde hair girl in a dress stood on a platform.

"Oh mighty protector save us from evil, shield us with your light and keep us safe" A man said as he began chanting some strange words as the girl grandfather cried and Kento knew something wasn't right here.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kento asked as the chanter fell over and his staff rolled over to Kento and the others as the villagers all stared at them.

"Intruders!" the chanter yelled as Kento picked up the staff and handed it to Trunks.

Videl then threw up her crystal and caught it as she glared at the man. "Were not intruders my name is Videl."

"I'm Kento and this is my cousin Goten and his friend Trunks" Kento said as they walked past the villager and towards the chanter.

"Where did you four come from?" the chanter asked as Trunks handed him the staff.

"From the sky" Trunks said trying to be mysterious and a bigmouth as Kento glared at him.

"The sky? What kind of fools do you take us for?" a villager said.

"It's easy here check me out" Goten said flying into the air as Kento had his hand on his face muttering baka as they all sensed something strong as they looked towards the mountains as Goten stomach growled again as Goten landed back down.

The chanter went on saying random gibberish as he waved his staff in front of the little girl face.

"What is he doing?" Videl asked as an elderly man walked towards the platform.

"A monster has come for blood it demands sacrifice" the village elder said.

"A monster? What do you mean?" Videl asked. As the elder went up close to her face making her feel uncomfortable.

"Back off grandpa we mean you no harm" Kento said using his tail to make the village elder back away from Videl. "We have no plans for you or you people were just looking for something" Kento said.

"Forgive our suspicion, we not always this way I'm Salvador the village senior and this is Maloga the village idiot and self-elected shaman" he said meaning the man saying gibberish.

"They are crushed and must be cleansed of the evil conflicting their dark souls!" Maloga said as he began circling them saying for gibberish as Kento ignored the baka.

"Seven years ago and the mountain god put a curse upon this village, the great crystal which has protected for all the ages has shattered, and prosperity gave way to misery as drought and famine covered the land, still we manage to survive then one day a terrible storm came down from mountains and with it a monstrous beast came and killed our livestock and attacked the village Maloga has advised an annual sacrifice to appease the mountain god and quell the beast savagery, this has become our way of life, and I'm afraid it get worse with each passing year" Salvador said as Videl glared at Maloga.

"Superstition, you just love to hear yourself talk don't you? And you're not saving anything" Videl said as the man glared at her.

"Silence you stupid girl!" Maloga laugh pointing his staff at her.

"Oh you want to talk stupid in that outfit mister? You're the walking definition" Videl said approaching the man with her hands on her hips.

"How dare you!" the man yelled pointing the staff again as Videl grabbed it.

"His way may not be the best but right now it's the only thing that keeps the village together" Salvador said.

"Ok I've heard enough of this, do not fear we shall dispose of the beast and free your village from its suffering" Kento said

"We will?" Goten said.

"Yes we will and we only ask for one thing in return" Trunks said approaching Maloga.

"What?" Kento asked.

"That necklace he's wearing, I think that's a fair trade, don't you?" Trunks said.

After the agreement and receiving the necklace, Kento, Videl, Goten and Trunks were crammed into a large pot filled with foods as Goten asked to eat some as Videl told him no.

"But I'm starving! Can't I have a taste?" Goten said.

"No you can't have a trap without bait so shut up!" Videl yelled.

"But I haven't eaten anything sense breakfast!" Goten wined as they sat next to a table full of delicious foods that made Kento stomach growl.

"Forget it Goten, no way!" Videl yelled.

"But I'm hungry too!" Trunks wined.

"Touch so much as a crumb and I'll make sure you never eat again!" Videl yelled.

"I'm hungry too guys and you don't see me complain, now shut up!" Kento yelled.

"I hope the monster gobbles you two up in one bite and he'll probably get indigestion" Trunks said as Kento glared at him.

"What did you just say to us!" Videl asked lifting the lid on the pot showing off her ugly pink dress with a purple hat.

"Shhhh!" Goten and Trunks said to them as Kento cracked his knuckles as Videl looked around and closed the lid.

After a few minutes Goten and Trunks began chanting we want food as a vain could be seen on Kento head as him and Videl regret doing this dragon ball hunt.

"Oh I'm starving!" Trunks said as he stood up and lifted the lid a grabbed an apple as he took a bite as Kento and Videl glared at him and Goten stood up.

"No don't!" Videl threaten as Goten went to lift the lid. "I said no!" Videl yelled slapping Goten across the face.

Goten then started to cry as he tried to hold it back and Kento felt sorry for him. "You slapped me!" he said.

"Yeah and I'll do it again" Videl threaten.

Goten then went into a full fit as he cried. "Videl I want an apple now!" Goten cried as he stuck his head out crying out as he crying echoed threw out the valley.

"Goten be quiet! The monster going to hear you!" Videl said as Kento grunted and reached out and grabbed three apples and handed two for Videl and motioned for her to end this crying.

"Alright you win" Videl said handing Goten the apple as Goten began eating away.

"I can't believe you fell for that trick, he was faking the whole time" Trunks said as Kento bashed both Goten and Trunks on their heads leaving baseball size bumps on their heads.

"The next time any of you try that stunt while I'm around you're going to get far worse than a bump now apologize!" Kento yelled.

"Were sorry" Goten and Trunks as rubbing their heads as they felt loud footsteps as Kento shhhh them.

"Now!" Videl yelled as they all jumped out of the pot to see a giant red dinosaur in front of them.

"So you're the monster that's been terrorizing the village? Well then now you have something to fear" Videl said as she and Kento went into a battle stances as the dinosaur began to roar into the sky as Kento raised an eyebrow.

"That's the monster? Looks an awful lot like a dinosaur if you ask me" Goten said with both his hands behind his head as the dinosaur glared at them.

"Give me a break, that's apposed to be scary?" Trunks said pissing the dinosaur off.

"Be careful!" Videl said as she started to lose footing on the ice. "Your only making it angry!" she yelled as Goten flew up and held the dinosaur eyelids apart as Trunks bounced on its back.

"Your kind of small for a dinosaur" Goten said from below the dinosaur as it roared and brought its foot on top of Goten as Videl gasped.

Goten then lifted the dinosaur foot unharmed as he threw the dinosaur it the air and held it up it one arm as Trunks punched its nose and Goten dropped it to the ground as Videl stared in shock as Kento shook his head.

"I need to sit down" Videl said as Kento chuckled as she slipped and fell on the ice.

After getting rid of the monster the village cooked it in celebration with Kento, Videl, Trunks and Goten as their honored guest.

"Tonight for the first time we will sleep in peace, lets us feast" Salvador said as Trunks and Goten stuffed their faces while Kento was on the phone with Gohan.

"I can't believe I missed all the fun" Gohan said as Kento laughed.

"Yeah well it's too late for us to leave so were staying the night and don't worry we won't summon the dragon without so you have plenty of time to study for the next test tomorrow and give us time to find that last dragon ball" Kento said as Gohan groaned.

"You better" Gohan said as Kento noticed a flashing yellow light in the mountains.

"Well I got to go, tell Chichi and Bulma about my plans for the kids" Kento said.

"Ok, well bye" Gohan said hanging up as Kento went to eat with the others.

After letting Goten and Trunks stuff themselves full they all shared a cabin as Kento and Videl sat at the window and watched the sleeping Saiyans.

"When they're asleep they almost seem normal" Videl said as they watched Goten and Trunks sleep as they snored and muttered in their sleep.

"Hey Videl what are you going to wish for? We both know were not going to let them have their wishes" Kento said as they took a glance at the kids.

"Oh just for someone to beat the hell out of my dad in the tournament" Videl said.

"Actually that would be a waste of a wish because I already know that someone going to beat him and you will find it hilarious" Kento said as Videl laughed.

"What about you, what would you wish for?" Videl asked as Kento looked away from her.

"It's stupid, I really don't want to talk about if you're going to laugh in my face" Kento said.

"Tell me, I promise I won't laugh" Videl said as Kento took a deep breath before he answered.

"I would wish to meet my mom, even if it was for a minutes I just want to see her and to hear her voice, all my life growing up I have only heard stories about her from my uncle, and where were from we don't have pictures so I don't even know what she looks like let alone sounds like, if I could just have one day just to meet her it would help me get over this pain" Kento said as Videl touched his hand.

"You deserve that wish I'll make Goten and Trunks forget about their stupid wishes just so you can meet your mom, but what about your dad you never talk about him?" Videl said as Kent removed his hand and growled.

"My father abandoned her, even when he knew she was pregnant, he told her I was a reminder of her stupidity and she died giving birth to me" Kento said.

"That's horrible! Where is your dad now?" Videl asked.

"Dead and rotting in hell where we belongs" Kento said.

"Wow your uncle must really care about you if he took you in as his own and raised you to be what you are today" Videl said.

"Yeah Reyoto is more like my father then my real dad ever was" Kento said glancing at the time. "We should go to bed, goodnight Videl" Kento said walking over to his mat on the floor.

"Goodnight Kento" Videl said as her and Kento soon went to sleep with big plans for the next day.

The next day Videl awoke early to a rumbling noise from outside as she saw Kento have earplugs in his ears and in deep sleep while Goten and Trunks snored away as Videl quickly ran outside and flew towards the lake where she could see a man in the mist floating above the water as several green kai blast went flying in her direction as she dodged them and saw them create huge explosions in other directions as Videl face the man who just destroyed some of the land.

The man in the mist then was seen as Videl saw he had glowing gold hair wearing no shirt like Reyoto and wore gold jewelry on parts of his body as a gold sphere surrounded his body.

"There are helpless people down there! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Videl yelled as the man didn't say a word as he came flying at her as Videl dodged his punch as he smiled evilly at her as he used her other hand to close line her and threw across the lake as Videl stopped midair with a sore neck.

"Somebody woke up cranking, and it's just doing to get worse!" Videl said as the man came at her and Videl tried to fly away but he grabbed her leg and threw her into the lake as he floated above looking for her.

"Kento, Goten and Trunks awoke when they felt the ground shake and Kento sensed a powerful enemy at the lake as him and the kids flew towards there to see the man had thrown Videl into the lake.

"Hey pick on somebody your own size!" Trunks yelled as Goten floated next to him with the bag filled with dragon balls at his side as Kento saw this man was a Saiyan.

The man then laughed as he looked at Goten then Kento with an evil glare as he began to float up as strings of water spun around him. "Kakarot" he growled as Kento knew who he was talking about but the kids didn't.

"Huh Kakarot? What does that mean? If that a vegetable then I hate vegetables" Goten yelled as Kento was frozen with fear as he sensed this man powers rising to more than him and Gohan.

"Kakarot!" the man yelled as Kento eyes widen realizing this was Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan from a story Gohan told him a while back.

"What the heck is a Kakarot?" Goten said as the man yelled as a power wave went in all directions as the water came flying up and Broly to Goten and Trunks and punched them both in the faces as Kento was filled with rage and power to Super Saiyan.

Broly was flying towards Goten when Trunks hit his shoulder with a kai blast as Broly was unfazed as he grabbed Goten head and slammed him into Trunks and threw them both into the water as Kento flew up and kicked Broly in the face as Broly saw the tail and his resembles to Goku.

"You leave them the hell alone Broly!" Kento growled as Broly smiled evil as he began shooting kai blast into the water as Kento flew towards him and kicked his head as Goten and Trunks flew out of the water in Super Saiyan form as Kento didn't see Broly attack as he felt a punch to the stomach as Broly grabbed his hair and threw him into the forest sending Kento crashing through some trees.

Gohan was flying over the ocean when he sensed Kento kai drop as he knew there was trouble and flew off fast hopping to make it in time.

Goten and Trunks were throwing kai blast at Broly as they flew through the air with Broly chasing after them not getting any damage from the kai blast as he came at them throwing to punches as Goten and Trunks dodged and flew behind him.

"That creep maybe strong but at least were faster" Trunks said savoring their dodge.

"Yeah we are" Goten said as Broly turned around and a green sphere surrounded him as it vanished.

"Trunks what's he doing? I think he giving up" Goten said,

"Fine by me, maybe we did more damage than we thought" Trunks said as Broly yelled into the air as he held a green kai blast in his hand as the kids gasped.

Broly then threw the kai blast that the kids quickly dodged as it hit the ground below them and caused a huge explosion which Goten and Trunks used to make a quick escape as they crashed landed in a mining area in their normal forms.

"I think if we just lay he'll go away" Trunks said with his face on the ground.

"Who knows, maybe he already gone" Goten said as they both looked up to see Broly stand a few feet away from them as they screamed with fear and began to run as Broly flew behind them and grabbed the back of both their head and slammed them face first into the ground with much force as he jumped down and made a wave of earth as Goten and Trunks stood on both side of him.

Goten and Trunks them came flying at him with a punch and a kick to his face as Broly had a smile on his face and grabbed Trunks leg and Goten arm and slammed them both into the ground again which shook the earth and Kento awoke very sore and pushed off a tree that was on him as he growled with furry.

"Not quiet the result I was hoping for" Trunks said as him and Goten crawled backwards away from a smiling Broly.

"Uh yeah" Goten said as Broly came walking towards them as the four star dragon ball rolled behind him as Goten gasped and leaned over to Trunks with panic.

"What's your problem?" Trunks asked.

"You're not going to believe this, look over there on the ground by his feet" Goten said as Trunks looked over to see the last dragon ball.

"The four star ball you know what this mean, we've been saved" Trunks whispered.

"Yeah your right" Goten said.

"We'll just ask the eternal dragon to defeat him for us" Goten and Trunks said in unison as Broly keep walking towards them with that evil smile.

"Goten we have to distract him, all get his attention while you get the ball" Trunks said.

"Got it!" Goten said as Trunks flew on top of a ledge.

"Hey! Psycho over here, what's the matter? Can't handle two kids I think you got something in your eye, it's called fear!" Trunks said sticking his tongue out at Broly before he pulled his pants down and mooned Broly. "Smile!" Trunks said slapping his butt which made Broly furious as he ran towards Trunks as Goten ran passed him and grabbed the last dragon ball as Broly crashed into the ledge causing it to collapse.

"I got it!" Goten yelled.

"All right Goten" Trunks said as Goten slide into a crate full of purple sphere as one landed on Goten head as the whole crate broke sending landing onto Goten as spheres went in all directions as Goten saw he lost the dragon ball and screamed as he looked in all directions for it as he saw the dragon ball go off a ledge with the others.

"Ah! Come back!" Goten yelled chasing after.

"Goten, speed it up" Trunks said with fear as Broly stood behind him and growled.

Videl was floating in the lake when she awoke and frowned. "Why do I always get the big dumb ugly ones!" she said as she flew out of the water to find Broly.

Trunks had managed to lure Broly to a water fall as they both floated in the air and Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan and kicked Broly chin and then repeatedly kick his face as he flew behind him and sent a barge of kai blast to a healing injury of Broly chest as smoke began to surrounded Broly as Trunks floated backwards sending as much kai blast as he could.

Broly then emerged from the smoke as Trunks dodged his arm and used a direct kai blast to his chest as they were both engulfed in smoke.

After taking a much need bathroom break Goten tied his sash back on as he stood in a valley full of sphere. "Four star dragon ball here I come!" he said with his hand in the air.

Trunk had gotten a punch to the face as he floated backwards. "How long does it take to call a dragon" Trunks said weakly as he powered down and fell down towards the waterfall with Broly chasing after him.

Meanwhile Goten finally found the dragon ball while Trunks hid behind a waterfall with shacking legs as Broly searched for him. "He'll never find me in here, at least I hope not" Trunks said as he sensed Broly coming closer to him as he quickly acted as Broly stuck his head to where Trunks was hiding as Trunks hid behind him covering his mouth as Broly turned around to leave as Trunks returned to his hiding spot.

'Look at me hiding like a coward, my father would be so disappointed' Trunks thought as he sensed Broly arm and ducked as he lay on the ground and Broly flew away as Trunks felt nature calling.

After a while Trunks tried to hold it as he hid when heard Goten calling his name. "Trunks! Where are you?" Goten yelled as Trunks stuck his head out of the water fall to see Goten swinging the bag full of dragon ball.

"We have all seven Trunks" Goten said as Trunks jumped out of the waterfall as Broly saw them.

"What are you looking at? You think your so tuff, were not scared of you, we got Shenron on our side, Goten do your stuff, call the dragon" Trunks said as Goten nodded and flew off to summon the dragon.

"Oh boy do we have a surprise for you" Trunks said as Goten was in a cave and opened the bag as all the dragon balls went rolling out and landed in a hole.

"Eternal dragon, come out, we need you!" Goten yelled as nothing happened and Trunks had his hands on his hips with Broly crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at him.

"Shenron! Come forth and get the bad man!" Goten said bowing to the dragon balls as nothing happened and Trunks began to get worried as Broly floated towards him.

"Hey Shenron?" Goten said picking up one of the dragon balls. "Shenron you in there?" he asked holding the dragon ball to his ear. "Maybe I broke it."

Trunks teeth began to chatter as Broly drew near. "Goten hurry up" he said with much fear as Goten stuck his head out of the cave with a dragon ball in hand.

"Hey Trunks I think something might be wrong" Goten said as Broly floated directly in front of Trunks.

"Um then fix it!" Trunks said with fear as Broly looked down at him with evil as tears began to fill Trunks eyes. "Goten next time you get to be the decoy!" Trunks said.

Goten sat in front of the dragon balls as a thought came to him. "Shenron is a big dragon, maybe he needs more space" Goten said putting all the dragon balls back into the bag as Trunks saw him running alongside a cave path.

"Where are you going?" Trunks yelled as Broly grabbed his head and put Trunks on his head and grabbed his leg as he began to break Trunks in half as he laughed and Trunks couldn't hold it anymore. "I'm not going to make it" Trunks said as he smiled as pee dripped down Broly face.

"Ah that's better" Trunks said as Kento saw what was happening and saw Broly throw Trunks down into the water as Goten caught Trunks as they flew and Broly threw a kai blast at causing an explosion and when it cleared away Goten and Trunk landed into the carter as Broly got ready to throw another kai blast but was hit in the face by Kento kai blast and looked over to see Kento glaring sharp teeth and was powering up past Super Saiyan.

"Leave them alone you son of a bitch!" Kento yelled as he began screaming and ascended to Super Saiyan level 2 as Broly threw another kai blast at the kids but a gold kai blast hit it away as Broly became angry.

"Kakarot! Kakarot!" Broly yelled thinking Goku threw that kai blast as Gohan stood near the ground and saw Kento in Super Saiyan 2 and looked like he took a nasty beating.

"Broly? He should be dead" Gohan said as he looked over to the kids and gave Kento a nodded as Kento became a distraction while Gohan took care of the kids.

Gohan flew over to the kids as Trunks looked up and gasped. "Look it's your brother!" Trunks yelled as Goten looked over.

"Gohan!" Goten said as he ran over to his brother and hugged him as Gohan saw the damage they both took and glared up at Broly who was taking hits from Kento and wasn't even affected.

"Broly you have no shame, picking on little kids!" Gohan growled.

"Broly?" Goten said as Trunks was just as confused as Goten.

"Gohan you know that guy?" Trunks asked.

"He's a blood thirsty Super Saiyan but my dad beat him seven years ago, somehow he's back" Gohan said as Kento crashed landed into the ground next to him as Kento stood up wobbling a little.

"Yeah well I'm kicking your dad ass for not finishing the bastard off!" Kento growled as Broly remained floating in the air above them.

"That explains why none of us could defeat him, not even Videl and she tried the hardest" Trunks said as Gohan eyes widened.

"Did you say Videl?" he asked as Broly came fly at them and Kento and Gohan dodge his attack as both Kento and Gohan came at Broly throwing punches and kicks as Broly dodged and kicked both of them into the air.

"Dammit was it this guy made of? It's like hitting a stone wall!" Kento yelled as they both threw kai blast that Broly dodged as Goten and Trunks watched.

"I wish I could do that" Trunks said as Gohan and Kento landed on the ground as Broly flew out of the hole laughing evilly and landed a few feet away from them .

"Kakarot!" Broly growled as Videl came from the side and kicked Broly face as she landed a few feet away from them.

"Videl, you're ok" Gohan said as Broly powered up sending a wave of energy in all directions as he jumped into the air as Gohan and Kento chased after him while Goten, Trunks and Videl held onto the crumbling rocks beneath them.

Gohan and Kento floated in the air as Broly threw a kai blast at Gohan as it remained close to his chest as Gohan had his eyes closed as the kai blast fell down towards the others.

"Look out!" Kento yelled as Gohan went transporting down fast and smacked the kai blast into the air as he screamed and carried a barrier around himself and the others as the kai ball exploded as a bright light engulfed the valley destroying everything in its path.

Once the light vanished Goten and Trunks hit the ground unconscious covered in blood in some spot as Videl floated down and hit the ground saying Gohan name.

Just as the ground shook and lava began to ooze out from the ground Gohan remained where he stood unharmed but gripped his fist as he saw Kento fly down next to him griping his arm as blood came out in a gash in his normal form as Broly laughed evilly as he floated down onto a rock a few feet away from them.

"Shut the hell up!" Kento yelled as him and Gohan yelled and both went into Super Saiyan 1 then onto level 2 as Broly yelled and did the same powering into Super Saiyan 2 with a large body mass and white eyes.

Gohan and Kento then flew at him as Broly jumped down as Gohan and Kento fist hit Broly face directly as Broly smiled and punched both Kento and Gohan with both his arms and grabbed both their faces and slammed them into the earth send a wave of energy in all directions.

The rock then fell in and broke as Kento kicked Broly face as him and Gohan got free as Gohan kicked Broly face and got ready to use a kai blast but Broly grabbed his both Gohan arms and slammed his knee into Gohan as screamed out in pain as the floated over lava.

"Let him go!" Kento yelled kicking Broly face which directed Broly as Gohan brought both his fist with Broly iron grip still on his wrist as Gohan flipped over and kicked Broly face as Gohan motioned Kento to follow him as they flew down directly over the lava as Broly chased them.

Gohan then sent a kai blast into the lava sending two waves of lava into two directions as Gohan and Kento flew in-between them with Broly right behind them.

"I hope you have a plan!" Kento yelled as the two waves of lava came coming down and Kento knew what Gohan was doing as they both flew up and Broly got consumed by the lava.

Gohan and Kento collapsed onto a rock in the lava as Kento took in Gohan beaten up look to his and knew they were both tired. "It's over" Gohan whispered as he passed out and returned to his normal form.

"Gohan, we can't stay here we have to move" Kento said struggling to get up as he passed out and powered down as the lava began to rise.

Once the lava began getting closer to the tried Saiyans Reyoto and from what Gohan thought was Piccolo came down and picked up both the Saiyans and carried them away from the lava.

Gohan and Kento were leaned up against a rock wall as Reyoto dressed their injuries as Gohan awoke to look up at what he thought was Piccolo as he stood up. "Piccolo" Gohan said as he noticed that the one with the turban and cape was shorter then Piccolo and didn't have green skin.

"About damn time you awoke" Reyoto said as Kento got up to look at Gohan mentor.

"Who the hell is the Piccolo imposter?" Kento asked as the man turned around and turned out to be Krillin.

"Hey!" Krillin said as Kento raised an eyebrow.

"Krillin? Why the hell are you dressed like that?" Kento asked as Krillin landed and held up his cape.

"I've been dying to try this out, what do you think?" Krillin asked.

"You don't want to know what I think" Kento said.

"I'm just glad me and Reyoto weren't too late Krillin said removing his turban from his head.

"Krillin Reyoto I can't thank you too enough, if you guys hadn't showed up when you did we would have ended up deep fired like Broly" Gohan said as Krillin removed the cape from his shoulders.

"You guys wouldn't have lasted a season if it wasn't for me Krillin said

"Excuse me?" Reyoto said glaring at Krillin.

"I mean us" Krillin said laughing nervously. "So Broly back huh? Well he must have been pretty sore at Goku to travel all this way for a rematch but it looks like you two were willing to step in for round two" Krillin said as Gohan and Kento laughed.

"Yeah lucky us" Kento said sarcastically as all of them sensed a high kai level as they looked over to the lava to see Broly rise out in a kai shield.

"Why am I not surprised?" Gohan said going into a battle stance with Kento, Krillin, and Reyoto.

"Ok that was a neat trick, tell me something is it just my imagination or is that freak staring right at me, I always get singled out" Krillin said nervously before shaking it off. "Well that's what I get for being so good at this" he said as a kai blast hit his chest and sent him flying into the mountain

"Krillin!" Gohan yelled as him Kento and Reyoto ran towards Broly as they dodged kai blast as Broly sent to direct kai blast to Gohan and Kento chests and sent both flying back as Reyoto power up to Super Saiyan too and kicked Reyoto face as Broly grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground five times before he threw him towards the mountain.

Gohan laid on his back as Kento was next to him on his stomach as Kento watched his uncle stumble out of the dust covered in blood as he collapsed to the ground returning to his normal form.

"Reyoto" Kento said reaching an arm out to his uncle as Gohan saw Broly approach them as he grabbed Gohan head and Kento hair and pulled them into the air.

The repeated waves of energy had made the dragon balls fall out of a hole in the bag next to Goten as Gohan and Kento were both thrown into a mountain side as Broly slammed both his fists into the teenagers guts knocking the wind out of them as they fell to the ground gasping for air as Broly kicked them over and stood on Gohan back pressing down hard as Gohan cried out in pain while Kento was held firm under Broly other foot as Broly forced him to hear Gohan cries of pain.

Once the last dragon ball had fallen out they glowed as Gohan was close to death as Kento struggled to get free and to help his cousin as Broly used a kai wave on them as Gohan could see Videl standing a few feet away as she started to walk towards them struggling to keep her footing.

"Goten awoke to see the dragon balls glowing as he began to cry. "Can't lose" he said getting up not ready to give up.

Videl eyes widen when her and Gohan eye locked as Broly began torturing Kento as she heard his cries of pain and Gohan struggling to get free as realized something. "I can't go out like, I'm the daughter of Mr. Satan" she said throwing a crystal at Broly who noticed it and used his arm to shatter it.

"No run!" Kento yelled as Broly pressed more of his foot into Kento to shut him up as Kento cried out in pain.

Videl then collapsed to the ground as something went off in Gohan brain. "Videl no!" he yelled breaking free from Broly and kicked him in the chest as Kento was free and they both jumped away a few feet as they only had one fast move.

"I've had enough!" Gohan yelled.

"We going to send you to hell where you belong!" Kento yelled as they went into the Kamehameha positions.

"Not until you lie dead at my feet" Broly said as he power up for his own attacks as he flew up and landed onto a tall rock powering up for his final attack.

Gohan and Kento then powered up into Super Saiyan 2 and began powering up. "Ka….Me…..Ha….Me….Ha!" They both shouted as Broly sent a kai blast at them as it grew and they were struggling to push back the giant green kai ball with their two Kamehameha waves.

"It's not enough!" Kento yelled as Goten ran up next to Gohan.

"I'm here!" Goten said powering up to Super Saiyan. "Kamehameha!" Goten said going in on their attack but it still wasn't enough.

Broly laughed evilly as the three Super Saiyans struggled to hold back his attack.

"It's not strong, we need more power" Gohan said as they continued to hold their attacks.

"What are we going to do? I wish dad was here" Goten said as clouds formed above them.

"Gohan, Goten, Kento!" Goku shouted as the teenagers eyes widen.

"Father!" Gohan said.

"That sound like your dad" Kento said.

"You've handle yourselves well kids but this isn't your fight to finish, Broly is my concern!" Goku said floating down next to them as he powered into Super Saiyan and powered up for a Kamehameha attack.

"Yeah Shenron hear my wish" Goten said as Kento thanked the dragon silently.

"Kakarot?" Broly said as Kento knew this is Goten first time seeing his father and can't really enjoy it.

"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled going in on their attack more powerful as struggled to hold back Broly attack.

"Gohan concentrate! Look passed your fears Goten! Kento give up your rage to your father! You can do it!" Goku yelled as they all listened.

"Are you really going to let Broly destroy the earth? We can end this now but we must work together!" Goku yelled as Broly laughed and sent another kai blast as the already large kai ball grew bigger and started to touch the earth.

Reyoto stood next to Trunks as they held kai blast in their hands. "I don't care if you are an almighty Super Saiyan your still a jerk!" Trunks yelled.

"Now Trunks!" Reyoto yelled as they threw their kai blast at Broly Trunks passed out and Broly tried to hit them but they became one as Reyoto controlled their movements and dodged Broly kai blast and hit Broly in the chest as Goku saw an opening.

"Together!" Goku yelled as they all shouted and their attack went through Broly kai ball and hit Broly as it pushed him out towards space and collided with the sun as an explosion finished Broly for good.

One the sky cleared Kento saw the dragon balls fly off into different directions as he let out a breath.

"Thank you father" Gohan said as they turned around to see him gone.

"Where did he go?" Goten asked.

"He returned to the otherworld, Goten wished for Goku to be here to help us, not to stay for good, which mean we won't see him till the day of the tournament" Kento said.

"That sucks" Goten said as Kento saw his uncle next to a sore Trunks as Videl ran past them.

"Gohan, are you alright?" she asked approaching him but stopped before they could hug which Kento was hoping they would do. "Thanks goodness, I was worried" she said.

"Hey it's great to see you" Gohan said as Kento slapped his own forehead.

'It's great to see you? Come one Gohan come up with a better line then that, we all almost died!' Kento thought.

"Well you could have seen me much sooner!" She said clearly still pissed about him showing up at the last minute.

"Videl I" Gohan said getting interrupted.

"Where were you, when I was drowning in the ocean?" Videl yelled as Gohan fell back and tried to crawl away. "Where do you think you're going!" she yelled as Gohan started to run.

"Get back here! Oh you got some nerve!" she yelled chasing after them as Kento laughed and Goten and Trunks stared.

"What up with them?" Goten asked as Reyoto chuckled.

"You guys will understand when you're older" Reyoto said as they started to walk off.

"I think I'll go to the village and get a snack" Trunks said.

"Snack! Hey wait up" Goten said chasing after Trunks.

"I think I'll join you boys" Reyoto said following them as Kento stayed behind to make sure Videl didn't kill Gohan as he watched her chase Gohan all over the place as he looked to the sky.

"Thank you Goku, for helping us" Kento said as he remembered something. "Oh my god I almost forgot! Gohan Videl! Where's Krillin?" Kento yelled as the other teenagers stooped and looked around.

Krillin was stuck in a hole unable to move as he called out. "Hello? Guy? Can someone help me up? I'm stuck! Seriously" Krillin said as the teenagers searched for their short friend.


	11. Chapter 11

Episodes 208 -210

The Tournament

After the ordeal with Broly, all the Saiyans who fought Broly got stronger and with Kento Super Saiyan 2 transformation unlocked Gohan and Kento improved their training to the next level as Gohan discovered that Reyoto had unlocked his Super Saiyan abilities in space and unlocked level two during a battle against a powerful enemy that help Kento unlock his Super Saiyan ability.

Gohan and Kento had just finished sparing with Goten as Goten collapsed to the ground and powered down from his Super Saiyan form as Gohan and Kento flew down next to him and powered down as they lay on the grass.

"Do you think our father really going to be at the tournament?" Goten asked Gohan.

"Yes I know he will show up" Gohan said.

"Don't worry Goten, you'll get to meet your father for a whole day and he won't disappear, like he did the other day and didn't bother to say goodbye!" Kento said yelling at the sky, hoping for Goku to hear.

"Are you nervous Goten?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah" Goten said.

"Well I don't know about you two but we should head back for dinner. The tournament starts tomorrow and we need all the rest we can get" Kento said standing up.

"He's right we need all the energy we need for tomorrow" Gohan said as him and Goten stood up with Kento to head back for dinner.

The next day Bulma had picked up everyone in a yellow plane and while everyone sat in the back while Vegeta sat next to Bulma in the front.

"I've ridden galactic slugs faster than this vehicle!" Vegeta complained.

"Oh hush!" Bulma said shutting him up from his royal complaints before she turned to Gohan and Kento in their hero costumes. "So, is Goku really going to show up?"

"He'll be there, I just know it" Gohan said.

"You were also there the day he said he was coming Bulma so I think you and I both know that Goku coming" Kento said annoyed but humans stupidity.

"When has Goku ever let us down before? Of Course he'll be there" Master Roshi said as Gohan turned to Krillin.

"So Krillin, I bet he will hardly recognize you with your goofy hairdo" Gohan said as Kento laughed.

"Hey! It's Stylish" Krillin said fixing his hair as some of the people on the plane laughed.

"I forgot just how funny you guys are together. Ha, ha, ha crack me up" Ox-King said laughing as Kento still couldn't believe how large Chichi father was.

"Are you going to be competing too Yamcha?" Chichi asked the scared face warrior in yellow.

"Me? No, I'd just embarrass myself, I gave up fighting" Yamcha said.

"Anyway Gohan and I need to discuss something with all the Saiyans on this ship" Kento said.

"Yeah listen Vegeta and this goes for you kids too" Gohan said looking at Trunks and Goten who sat behind him and Kento. "I think we should all agree not to turn into Super Saiyans during the fights."  
>"What for?" Vegeta asked.<p>

"That a good idea if people see you guys transform there's a good chance they will recognize you from the broadcast from the Cell Games and after that, well the journalist will get all your names of the entry form then….Aha! TV cameras would be all over my front yard!" Bulma said.

"Yeah then you would all know what Kento and I have to deal with in high school. It's a real mess" Gohan said.

"I don't see the problem, when the journalist comes I'll just destroy them" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta! Would you behave yourself?" Bulma scolded him.

"Fine it's settled, there will be no Super Saiyan transformations in the battles. Of course I'll still have the advantage" Vegeta said.

"That's ok with us dad" Trunks said.

"Yeah!" Goten said in agreement.

"Oh that's too bad and I was so looking forward to using my Super Saiyan 2 transformation on you Vegeta" Reyoto said as Vegeta turned around to face Reyoto who was leaning up against the wall.

"What! How dare you keep somehting like this from your prince!" Vegeta yelled.

"That was mine and Kento bussiness Vegeta, not yours" Reyoto said.

"What! The brat can transform too!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yeah and who are you calling a brat, your royal pain in the ass!" Kento said.

"What did you just say to me!" Vegeta yelled.

"Come down Vegeta, save it for the tournament" Reyoto said.

"Fine by me but when we fight I'll give you a beating you will never forrget" Vegeta said turning back around crossed his arms.

"Yeah I'll believe that when I see it" Kento said.

"Well I guess that's good news for me, hell maybe I will actually stand a chance" Krillin said as he laughed. "You know fighting a Super Saiyan is like fighting a steamroller with your hand tied behind your back."

"Pipe down!" Vegeta yelled as Krillin stopped laughing.

"Ah! Look guys I see it, there's the island where the world martial arts tournament is taking place" Bulma said as they could see they were approaching an island.

"Ah it's game time!" Krillin said cracking his knuckles.

Gohan then remembered something as he pulled out his blue gym bag. "Hey I guess we should complete our outfits" he said handing Kento his turban and sunglasses as Kento groaned and put on his disguise with Gohan.

"Hey Gohan Kento? Are you two really going to wear those things to fight?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah this way they won't recognize me or Kento" he said finishing putting on his turban. "Do I look cool or what?"

"Or what" Kento said crossing his arms.

"I said do I look-"

"I heard you Gohan I was being a smartass!" Kento said as they started to land.

After landing they all walked down the road passed booths and rides as they all looked for Goku.

"Look at all this stuff, it's like a world fair" Krillin said holding his daughter had while 18 held their daughter other hand.

"You know I can't stand to be around crowds" Bulma said.

"I wonder if Goku here" Yamcha said as they heard people cheering as everyone turned around to see Hercule red plane land.

"Oh look guys are heroes the man who saved us all from Cell because we were too weak, remember?" Krillin said sarcastically.

"Do people really believe that? Mr. Satan" Bulma bitterly.

"He sure does like to ham it up, doesn't he?" Yamcha said.

"I hear you know his daughter Gohan" Oolong said.

As Hercule stood in front of his fans and the paparazzi with Videl.

"The old fool still hasn't changed a bit" Yamcha said.

"Forget about him Yamcha, I'd much rather track down my dad" Gohan said looking around for his father.

"I don't sense Goku here but someone else we know is" Master Roshi said as Kento saw Piccolo standing in the shade of a tree with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Look its Mr. Piccolo" Goten said.

"Wow he showed up" Gohan said as him and Kento approached Piccolo. "Hello Piccolo, I don't suppose you've seen my father yet?"

"Not yet, but he'll be here" he said as he looked at Gohan and Kento outfits. "Those outfits, you two are really going to fight in that?"

"Of course" Gohan said a little too excitedly as Kento put his hand to his face and muttered baka.

"Where in the world could Goku be? Gosh maybe they weren't able to bring him back" Chichi said.

"I'll gone cone the area" Krillin said.

"Yeah me too" Yamcha said. As Kento sensed someone appear behind him as he turned to see Goku and a little old witch sitting on a crystal ball.

"Hey, I'm back!" Goku said.

"Dad it's you!" Gohan said as everyone acknowledge Goku except for Vegeta, Trunks and Goten who hid behind Chichi legs.

"You guys have changed a lot in seven years and Gohan your giant" Goku said as Gohan began to laugh happily as Kento could see some of the Z-Fighters were starting to cry.

"Oh Goku" Chichi said as Reyoto moved away from Goku to stand next to Kento.

"Welcome back to earth Goku" Master Roshi said as every remained where they stood.

"So guys are you just going to stand there and stare at me all day?" Goku yelled as a few of the people there ran to hug him.

"Oh sweet heart I missed you" Chichi said as Kento approached her.

"I missed you Chichi" he said as he noticed Goten who quickly hid behind his mother leg.

"Well Goku if you remember correctly you met me and Goten for about a few minutes before you rudly vanished, so now it's time for a proper father son reunion, right Goten?" Kento said.

Goku then approached Goten and Chichi. "Hi there" Goku said as Goten looked to his dad as everyone watched.

"Daddy!" Goten said as Goku got down on his knees and Goten ran into his arms as Kento saw a tear in Reyoto eye as Reyoto removed it with his tail.

Goku and Goten laughed as Goten sat on his father shoulder with their faces pressed together as the pink haired witch approached them.

"Listen up Goku, remember you only have twenty-four hours, that's all I can do" Baba said.

"Yeah I know" Goku said.

"I'll see you then" Baba said as she started to fly off.

"Alright thank you Baba" Goku said as Reyoto approached Goku.

"Hello Goku we never been properly introduced but I'm Reyoto Hoshi I guess you can say I'm your brother in-law" Reyoto said holding out his hand as Goku shook it.

"Well I've heard a lot about you and our nephew, speaking of which where is?" Goku asked as Kento approached.

"Hi Uncle Goku, I'm Kento one of the Saiyans you helped for about five minutes before you left" Kento said as Goku removed Kento sunglasses and turban to get a better look at him and saw they were exactly alike except for the hair.

"Wow you could pass off as Gohan brother" he said handing back Kento disguise.

"Thanks" Kento said putting back on his disguise before someone saw.

"Hey, I think we should move onto the registration desk before it closes" Piccolo said.

"He's right we better get going" Reyoto said as everyone made their way to sign up.

"Sorry what was that name again?" the man asked at the registration desk as Gohan stood in front of them.

"The Great Saiyaman" Gohan said proudly as Kento stood behind Gohan shaking his head with his hand on his face.

"Great Saiyaman?" the man said.

"Yes! He said the Great Saiyaman now right his damn name down!" Kento yelled.

"Yes sir! Sorry sir" the man said writing Gohan hero name.

"Who's that?" Goku asked.

"It's my super hero name, cool huh?" Gohan said as Goku put one of his hands behind his head to scratch it.

"Sure I guess so" Goku said laughing as Kento got finished having his hero name put in and Trunks was next.

"Next please" the man said as they looked down at Trunks.

"Ah, yes another for the junior division" the fat man said.

"What's that mean!" Trunks yelled.

"It's for everyone under fifteen years old" the skinny man said.

"Oh that's great, they're sticking us with all the little kids Goten" Trunks said turning to Goten.

"They've changed it from the old tournaments, what a good idea" Bulma said.

"Thanks for the offer man but we'll take the adult section" Trunks said.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that, there are rules" the fat man said.

"That's boring" Trunks said as Krillin laughed.

After signing up and meeting up the Z-Fighters as they heard a man on a megaphone. "Your attention please, all competitors come to the waiting area, this is your last call" he said as Bulma and the others stood on the right side of a blue sign while the fighters stood on the red side.

"Now good luck Goku, Gohan, and Goten I want you boys to do the best that you can" Chichi said.

"Hey! What about us, were apart your family too you know" Kento said.

"Oh and good luck to you too Reyoto and Kento" Chichi said.

"Don't worry Chichi I'm sure one of us is going to win" Goku said.

'It's going to be great to see dad fight again' Gohan thought.

"See you in the finals" Trunks said to Goten.

"I'll be there!" Goten said as Krillin was ruffling his daughter hair.

"Don't forget to cheer for your daddy ok?" Krillin said.

"Ok" Marron said as 18 smiled at them.

Vegeta didn't want to waste time as he walked away as Kento rolled his eyes at the annoying prince.

"Bye mom" Goten shouted.

"Bye" Chichi shouted right back.

"Be careful!" Bulma said.

"Break a leg" Oolong said.

The Z-Fighters then walked away to get ready for the tournament.

Videl meanwhile was looking for Gohan and Kento after she got away from her father. "Where could they be?" she asked herself.

"Oh Videl" Sharpner called as Videl looked over and made a disgusted look.

"Sharpner" she said seeing him jump from the wall dressed in a white suite and hold red roses and had a camera around his neck.

"Hey, just wanted to bring you some good luck" he said holding out the red roses as Videl had her back turned to him as she looked for Gohan and Kento.

"No thanks" she said as Sharpner dropped the rose, shocked that she rejected them and went with plan B.

"I bought an expensive camera just for today, I'm going to take pictures of you" Sharpner said as Videl still had her back to him.

"Oh that's nice" Videl said sarcastically.

"Hey your pretty, I think your hair shorter.

"Aren't you observant" she said as Sharpner turn around and put and hand on a tree.

"Listen Videl I hear there's a great juice shop on the island, how about we go" he said as Videl spotted Gohan and Kento and left Sharpner to talk to himself. "I see your excited I'll take you" he said with a blush on his face as he felt a tug on his arm to see a little girl as he turned around to see nothing but children.

"Videl!" he yelled looking for her.

While the Z-Fighters we walking Trunks looked at the resemblances between Goku and Goten. "Hey Goten, your dead father looks a lot like you" he said.

"You think?" Goten asked as they looked back to see Krillin and Goku in a conversation.

"I don't think he looks all the tuff, I bet my father could beat him, no swear" Trunks said.

"But my brother said that our dad is the strongest in the universe" Goten said.

Goku had finished telling a story that happened in otherworld as he noticed Krillin hair. "So, what's with the hair Krillin? I thought you were naturally bald" Goku said.

"Oh no I just kept it well waxed, I could have sworn I told you that" Krillin said.

"Then why did you stop doing? I mean you just don't look like Krillin anymore" Goku asked as he and Krillin stopped walking and 18 walked past them.

"Guess love makes you change something's" Krillin said as Goku finally noticed 18.

"Whoa watch out everyone Android 18 is here!" Goku said as 18 stopped walking and turned to him.

"Look he noticed, how cute" 18 said.

"Someone please tell me that she still not terrorizing the planet" Goku said as Kento hand his hand on his face muttering baka.

"Well actually, uh Goku, 18 and I have gotten married" Krillin said blushing.

"You mean you live in the same house as her!" Goku said in utter shock.

"That's all part of it, we even had a kid togther" Krillin said.

"What! But how?" Goku yelled.

"Oh sphere me" 18 said as she walked away.

"Well Goku you and I both know how that happened because you have two kids of your own" Kento said.

"But how do androids have babies?" Goku asked bending over to whisper that into Krillin ear.

"As it so happens she started out as a human being, Doctor Gero just remodeled her a little bit" Krillin said.

"Oh well then, congratulations!" Goku said.

"Thank you" Krillin said as Gohan and Kento enjoyed this show as Videl approached them.

You're lucky that I recognized you two" Videl said as Gohan and Kento turned to face her.

"Hey Videl" Gohan said.

"It's nice to see you're here" Kento said.

"Hey guys, so what's with the Turbans and shades look?" she asked.

"Shhhh!" Gohan said holding his finger to his mouth.

"Follow us" Kento said as they went to a more private spot to talk.

"Were entering as the Great Saiyaman and Dark Saiyan" Gohan said.

"Well I won't tell a soul" Videl said.

"How about you? Have you perfected you flying moves?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah you were doing well since that last time" Kento said.

Videl then held up two fingers. "Now I'm twice as fast" she said as she started to fly into the air. "Come on"

"We better follow her" Kento said as him and Gohan flew after her over the tournament as they flew by her side as she wanted to prove she was faster and flew ahead of them and landed on the nearest building as Gohan and Kento followed.

"See? I won't hold anything back" Videl said.

"I am impressed" Gohan said.

"As am I" Kento said as someone came onto the roof.

"Videl, I've been looking all over for you" Sharpner said with rose in his hands as Gohan head for the stairs as Kento followed.

"I'll leave you two alone" Gohan said as Sharpner grabbed Gohan cape.

"Slow down, what are your names?" he asked as Kento growled as Sharpner.

"The Great Saiyaman and the Dark Saiyan" Videl said.

"Really?" Sharpner said letting go of Gohan cape. "Are they friends of yours?"

"Well we do spend a lot of time together fighting all those wood beat criminals, right guys" Videl said winking at Gohan as Gohan turned around with a blush on his face.

"That's right I guess" Gohan said as Kento enjoyed Gohan nervousness.

"Who the hell are these guys!" Sharpner yelled.

"You don't listen well; no one knows their real identities, right guy?" Videl said.

"Uh, ha, ha, ha" Gohan laughed nervously.

"Right. Saiyaman and the Dark Saiyan, sphere me" Sharpner said with jealousy.

"My, did I hear jealousy in your voice Sharpner?" Videl said with her hands on her hips and an amused smile on her face.

"No! No way!" Sharpner said as an announcer voice was heard threw out the island.

"All contestants for the world martial arts tournament please show up at the warm-up pavilion; pulmonary will begin with or without you" a man voice said.

"Ah, we better hurry over there" Videl said taking Gohan hand as he turned redder.

"Yeah we better" Gohan said as Videl began pulling him down the stair with her head on his arm.

"See you later Sharpner" Videl said as Kento followed behind them.

Sharpner then threw the rose to the ground as he yelled in anger. "I will find you two out, no one steal my girl" Sharpner said as Kento heard and chuckled.

After going through the locker rooms Gohan and Kento saw Piccolo against a wall as two men were talking to him. "Sir is there anything we can do for you? You're looking a tad green" a man with glasses said as Piccolo blushed which was pink appeared on his face.

"Go away! I always look like this!" Piccolo yelled.

"Sorry my mistake" the two men said running away.

"Really Piccolo? You couldn't have been nicer to them?" Kento said.

"Whatever" Piccolo said as Sharpner hid behind some bushes behind them.

"If only I can get a good picture of him" Sharpner said as man ran past him and a mob of women ran over Sharpner as Kento watched and laughed and Sharpner misfortune.

"Let's go the others are waiting" Gohan said as they meet up with the others and joined Goku, Goten and 18 in the hall.

"Were ready" Trunks said.

"Sorry for the wait" Krillin said.

"No problem me and Goten were having some play time" Goku said standing up. "Let's go" he said as Sharpner stood at the end of the hall covered in women footprints.

"Dammit! I'll unmask you two before this day is threw!" Sharpner said.

Goten and Trunks were running ahead as they all stepped out into the line to see their training rung covered with many men women and animals all waiting for the pulmonary.

"Now this is a crowd" Krillin said.

"Are all these people competing?" Goku asked.

"I say we wipe them all out now" Vegeta said.

"No we can just scare them away with a small kai blast" Reyoto said as a man with blond hair and wearing sunglasses looked at Goku and Krillin.

"Huh? Is that, yeah! It's you!" World Tournament Announcer said approaching Goku and Krillin as they recognize him and smiled.

"Oh, hi" Goku said as the Announcer approached them.

"Whoa, and here I started to think that I would never see you guys again I mean how long has it been? You haven't come out to compete in the world tournament in ages" the Announcer said leaning it towards Goku. "But hey tell me something, it wasn't Mr. Satan who beat Cell right? Come on I know it was you" he said as Goku and Krillin smiled and chuckled.

"Finally smart human on this planet full of idiots" Kento said as Reyoto chuckled.

"Listen I can't tell you how glad I am you're here. Without you these last few tournaments have capitol B boring!" He said looking at Goku and Krillin extra company. "Say, are all of them with you too?"

"Yeah you can say that" Goku said.

"Great even better! So you think you guys can get through the fights without blowing up the ring this time?" he asked looking at Goku and Piccolo.

"We'll try" Piccolo said.

"That's exactly the kind of attitude this tournament been lacking" he said noticing Goku halo. "You haven't always had that gold ring over your head have you?"

"Well actually I've been dead ever since my fight with Cell, and they let me come back this one time to compete" Goku said as the Announcer had the most cofused look on his face as Kento punched Goku arm.

"Goku human don't know about the dead or anything you're used to! So from this point if anyone asks about the halo just say it's a stylish head piece!" Kento whispered.

"Well that's weird, but hey but the crazy things I've seen you do it would be dumb to start doubting you out am I right Goku?" the Announcer said.

'Good, at least one person knows how great my dad is' Gohan thought.

"Well I've got business to take care of but good luck to all of you I'm expecting a super show" the Announcer said ruffling Goten and Trunks heads before he walked off. "See you at ringside!"

The sounds of cheering fans caught the heroes attention as they saw Hercule shouting something about signing autographs.

"Huh people will cheer for a goldfish if you put a championship belt on him" Krillin said as Sharpner was on a roof above Gohan and Kento getting ready to unmask them.

"Here we go" Krillin said as they started walking off as Kento saw Sharpner jump down as Gohan bent over to pick up a frog as he moved aside as Sharpner went crashing into the pavement.

"Better luck next time Sharpner" Kento said as a fat man with glasses grabbed a mike.

"Attention please the preambles for the world martial arts tournament now begins, 194 people have entered the world tournament, but unfortunately there are only 16 spots and by the rules the defending champion Mr. Satan is automatically qualifies if you do the math that leaves 15 spots" the man said.

Meanwhile Sharpner was with two children by the fountain making a deal. "So here the deal, were going to play a game with Saiyaman and his sidekick, got it" Sharpner said pulling out a squirt gun.

"No problem" a boy with glasses said.

"Yeah" a boy with an X Band-Aid on his face.

Meanwhile back at the ring Goku was doing math as the fat Announcer continued. "We will ensure our finalists by punching strength, the 15 people with the highest scores on the machine will be given the 15 spots" the fat announcer said.

"Punching machine? Hmm, well that's a new" Krillin said as Sharpner crawled under competitors to get a good angle to take a picture of Kento and Gohan as two mean carried the punching machine out.

"Kento didn't notice the boy with the water gun till him and Gohan were squirted in the face.

"Hey!" Gohan yelled removing his sunglasses as the boy ran.

"You better run you little brat!" Kento yelled as him and Gohan cleaned their sun glasses.

"Here the money shot!" Sharpner said as a large man stood in front of Gohan and Kento and made Sharpner shot. "Oh great, Leave it to the big guy!"

"Now to test our punching machine and give us a score to go by, we asked the defending world champion to make the first hit. Mr. Satan, do come on out please!" the fat announcer as Hercule stepped out into the light throwing off a white cape as Kento made a gaging noise.

"Hey! Does anybody want this?" Hercule yelled holding up his belt as everyone but the Z-Fighter cheered.

"I can't decide what's worse, him or his fans" Krillin said with an annoyed expression.

Hercule then walked over to the punching machine as Gohan and Kento made their way over to wear Videl was. "Hey Videl!" Gohan yelled to get her attention.

"Hey there Saiyaman, Dark Saiyan" Videl said waving at them as Gohan smiled at her and felt a tug at his cape.

"Excuse me? Can you help me see?" a boy with glasses asked.

"Sure" Gohan said picking up the boy and putting him on his shoulders as Kento watched the boy carefully.

"Come on kid!" Sharpner said as the boy on Gohan shoulder pulled off his sunglasses as Sharpner got the picture. "Perfect, I couldn't see with the shutter moving but it's going to be on film and as soon as I develop theses pics I'll make him into a laughing stock and Videl will have to like me" Sharpner said.

"You're going to want to get a picture of this!" Hercule said doing stupid possess as Piccolo got annoyed by this.

'This has to stop' Piccolo thought as he used a attack that made all the cameras exploded.

"No! No, no, no!" Sharpner said holding a destroyed camera.

"Piccolo?" Gohan said turning to Piccolo.

"A ring is a place for fighters not publicity seekers, and I don't want you or Kento to hold back any of your strength because your afraid of being discovered, I want a good fight" Piccolo said.

"I see, thank you" Gohan said.

"That posse would have been a great poster, oh well I'll show them something" Hercule said as he began yelling and hit the punching machine scoring 137.

"Incredible! Mr. Satan has just scored 137 points!" the fat announcer said as people cheered.

Hercule then made his way to an entrance as he turned to the competitors "good luck to all you fighters and I hope one of you will at least break a hundred so we can have a decent match" Hercule said as he disappeared down a dark hall.

"All entries please form a line in front of the punching machine after you've been assigned a number" the fat announcer said.

"Anyone entering the junior tournament please gather over here by me" an old man said.

"Ok kids good luck" Krillin said to Goten and Trunks.

"Sure" Trunks said just as disappointed as Goten.

Goku was looking around for two other Z-Fighters who didn't arrive. "Where'd Tien? Shouldn't he be showing up?" Goku asked.

"I don't know Goku, I think he and Chiaotzu both said they weren't coming back" Krillin said.

"That's too bad I heard he's very interesting fighter" Reyoto said.

"Yeah interesting because he has three eyes" Kento said.

"He does?" Reyoto said as everyone nodded.

After watching a few men score between 80-100 points and ironically number eighteen was 18 and she was up next to punch the machine.

"Now 18 remember to take it easy" Krillin whispered.

"I know" she said very annoyed as she barely taped the machine and scored 774.

"774 points!" the fat announcer said as everyone gasped and started in horror.

"It seems to be out of order, sorry about that" the fat announcer said as they tried to find a problem with the machine.

"That's what you call taking it easy!" Krillin said very annoyed with his wife.

"It's not my fault these guys are weakling" she said.

"Ok mam would you like to try again?" the fat announcer said as 18 hit it again and rescored 203.

The rest of the Z-Fighter then was called up one by one with a score that sent fear threw their opponents.

Krillin with192, Goku with 186, Piccolo with 210, Reyoto with 178, and Kento with 196 and all them were holding back and the announcer determined that the machine was broken.

"The pressure mechanism seems to be broken, see if you can fetch the other machine" the fat announcer said to a man in orange as they went to get another machine.

Once the new machine was brought out Vegeta turn came as Kento had this gut feeling that this would be bad. "Now stand aside" Vegeta said as he punched the machine sending it threw a tree and into a wall as everyone but the Z-Fighters were shocked.

"So much for restraining" Gohan said as his father put a hand to his face just like Kento has done in the past as Kento noticed this.

"He might as well have turned Super Saiyan and blew our cover" Kento said as people started at the tail he let proudly hang out.

Gohan and Kento moved over to Videl as they heard people say they were dropping out as Kento checked out the damaged down to the machine. "Nice Vegeta" Gohan said sarcastically.

"Well you know him he was bound to do something stupid" Kento said crossing his arms as Videl started at them like they were crazy.

"Wait you two are not in the least bit surprised? Didn't you see what he did you that machine?" she asked.

"Oh no we saw Videl and we could have done that if we wanted to but held back, we can lift a bus Videl you shouldn't find that surprising" Kento said.

"I don't understand it, it's like they're in this big group together and they can all lift cars and busses!" Videl said.

"You're getting closer" Kento said quietly as Gohan elbowed him to keep his mouth shut.

"They are all scoring in the 200's and my dad only got a 137" Videl said.

"Yeah how weird" Gohan said.

"Um hello, were experiencing a few technical difficulties but we should be getting a new machine out here pretty quick so uh stick around" the fat announcer said in a mike.

"Hey Vegeta, I hear they're starting the junior competition in a few minutes and it's in the main arena, do you want to go?" Goku asked as Vegeta kept his arms folded.

"Fine, let's go anything better than this lame side show" Vegeta said as him and the rest of the Z-Fighters followed Goku as they got close to where Gohan and Kento stood with Videl.

"Just look, see how they walk? So tuff" Videl said with a bit of jealousy in her voice as she noticed Reyoto walking with the Z-Fighters as Goku approached them.

"Hello there" Goku said greeting Videl which caught her off guard. "So you're the girl I keep hearing about?" he said looking at Goku.

"Introduce her will ya" he said.

"Yeah hold your horse Goku Gohan will introduce her" Kento said as Videl eyes widen.

"Yeah she's…she my friend Videl" Gohan said as Krillin laughed with an evil smirk.

"Come on Gohan don't you mean to say girlfriend?" he said.

"You're embarrassing me!" Gohan yelled pointing his hand dangerously at Krillin.

"Well we don't want to be late to see Trunks and Goten fight" Goku said as they started to walk again. "It was nice meeting you Videl."

"Good luck Gohan!" Krillin said as Reyoto slammed the back of Krillin head with his tail as Kento chuckled.

"I wish they would hurry with that punching machine" Gohan said.

"Yeah it's been a good ten minutes already" Kento said.

"You know them?" Videl said glaring dangerously at Kento and Gohan.

"Sure, the man wearing the orange uniform, he's my dad" Gohan said.

"And my Uncle" Kento said.

"What! I thought your dad was traveling the world?" Videl asked.

"That was lie we didn't trust you so we spread the truth a little" Kento said.

"Yeah he's dead, didn't you see the ring floating over his head?" Gohan said.

"I think I need to lie down" Videl said.

"I don't blame you, you would pass out if you knew the sources of our strength" Kento said earning another elbow from Gohan.

"You go watch my brother fight I'll catch up later" Gohan said.

"Yeah sure, just hurry up you don't want to miss anything" Kento said as he ran to catch up with the others.

After finding the others they watched the arena as the blonde hair announcer came running out with a mike. "Hey all you crazy fans! Now let's make sure you came to the right place, dose anyone here love martial arts?" he yelled as people began screaming.

"Then don't move an inch because you are at the one the only, world's martial arts tournament! First up the junior competition we've got 10 million zenie for the winner 5 million for the runner up and we also got something extra special so for the junior winner this year. In fact it is something so special it makes me wish I was a kid just for the chance.

You see folks the winner gets to fight the champion himself the great Hercule!" he yelled as Kento raised an eyebrow as Hercule jumped out from a fog setup and ran out onto the stage and jumped over the announcer and slipped on his landing on his back hard as he began rolling around gripping his head as people laughed.

"Goten or Trunks get to fight that moron huh? This should be very entertaining" he said watching Hercule continue to make a fool out of himself.

Once the fans got quiet Hercule stopped his rolling as he saw everyone staring as he stood up. "I'm joking!" he said as Kento could see that bump on the back of his head and chuckled as the fans cheered again.

"You have an amazing sense of humor Hercule" The announcer said holding the mike to Hercule.

"Thank you" Hercule said.

"Now before we get the junior competition rolling we've got a surprise treat for all you fans and I know you're going to love it!" the announcer said.

"I doubt that" Kento said as Reyoto chuckled next to him as an air blimp with two screens on both side flew in above the arena.

"Seven years ago the world was left hanging in suspense when the live transmission to the Cell Games was violently interrupted, but we have now completed a historic reenactment of that day for you all to see" The announcer said.

"What! Wait hold on!" Hercule yelled as Kento leaned in to watch.

"This won't be pretty" Krillin said.

"You have got to turn that blimp around right now; I never signed off on this film!" Hercule yelled.

"Come now be modest" the announcer said before her started to yell into the mike. "Who wants to see this movie?" he yelled as fans began to screaming. "Great then let's see that hero latest cheer."

"Wait no!" Hercule said as people cheered and he had no choice but to posse.

"That settles it, let the camera role" the announcer said as the screen turned on and showed the Cell Games arena as they saw a man in a Cell suite.

"Huh? You're kidding" Krillin said as a men in a Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, future Trunks, bald Krillin and kid Gohan all stood as Kento burst into laughter.

"Oh my god, ha, ha, ha this is too funny!" Kento said falling over as Reyoto tried to contain his laughter.

"That's me?" Goku said as Piccolo glared and growled at his version of the reenactment as Vegeta did the same.

The fake Goku and Cell then fought as they were held up with obvious wires as they did the saddest fight Reyoto and Kento seen.

"It's sickening!" Piccolo yelled.

"Ah lighten up I think it's kind of funny" Goku said.

After watching all the poor versions of the Z-Fighters get beat a really big head Hercule showed up on screen as Kento growled in disgust with Reyoto. "I change my mind I agree with Piccolo this is sickening!" Kento growled.

"Boo!" Reyoto yelled as his fan cheered.

After watching the fake fight beaten Hercule and Cell the film ended and all the Z-Fighters stared wide eyed while the three Saiyans glared at the screen and Goku laughed. "Well that was ridiculous, but it kept me entertained" Goku said scratching the back of his head.

"Can I blow it up now?" Kento growled.

"I agree let him blow that disrespectful thing right out of the sky!" Vegeta yelled.

"No we can't do that but that doesn't mean we can't make Hercule pay if one of goes against him" Reyoto said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hey champ your truly great" the announcer said as they saw Hercule was gone. "Hey where you go?"

Goten and Trunks were in the junior warm up room and stood off at the side knowing very well they didn't need to warm up.

"What are you going to buy with the money?" Trunks asked.

"Toys I guess" Goten said.

"You're such a toddler" Trunks said.

"What about you?" Goten asked.

"I'm not sure what I'm going to buy."

"Yeah I guess when your family are the richest in the world there aren't many toys that you don't have."

Trunks was silent as he saw a tall blonde kid who looked like trouble.

"Ha look at these kids, one hit from and they'll start crying" he said as he noticed Trunks.

"I can't decide" Trunks said answering Goten question.

"Who are you fighting first Adasa?" a fat boy asked from behind the blond kid.

"Oh man just look it's that kid over there" Adasa said pointing towards Goten and Trunks.

"Whoa he's like puny" the fat boy said.

"I say we give him a scare" a very tall boy said.

"We will" Adasa said as Trunks looked to Goten.

"Maybe I'll buy you a better looking haircut" Trunks said.

"Hair what?" Goten said.

"Hey half-pint you are going to be my first victim, I hope your wearing your diapers you'll need the extra padding!" Adasa yelled as Trunks had an annoyed look on his face as Adasa tried to be intimidating and tried to get Trunks to flinch but fail to do so.

"Don't you flinch?" Adasa yelled as Gotne stood up.

"Not from weaklings" Trunks said.

"What!" Adasa yelled.

"You best walk away" Trunks said.

"How dare you!" Adasa yelled.

"Yeah how dare you!" the fat boy said.

"Oh you just sealed your fate shorty, I'm going to beat you so hard you'll have a concussion" Adasa said.

"Sounds fun" Trunks said as Goten had a confused look on his face.

Meanwhile outside the Z-Fighters were waiting for the match to begin as the announcer talked. "The video of the movie you just saw will be for sale at every exit for 19.95, now let's begin the junior competition!" the announcer yelled.

"About damn time" Reyoto said.

"It's amazing how things have changed huh?" Krillin said.

"Yeah the ring a bit bigger this year" Goku said.

"Good it makes for better fighting" Piccolo said.

"Look Trunks and Goten" Krillin said as Goten and Trunks walked out onto the ring with other boys.

"Unlike the adult competition there is now qualifying round all 35 of these young fighters are going to test their might in the ring rules are same as the big league, whoever gives up, lands outside the ring, stays down for ten counts or lose consciousness will lose it all" the announcer said.

"Go all the way Trunks!" Bulma yelled from the stands.

"Go sweetie!" Chichi yelled.

"Like he knows who sweetie is" Oolong said as a large woman in red rudely sat in between him and another man spilling his soda in his face.

"So let's get cracking first match features the twelve year old Burt versus a thirteen year old Thor" the announcer said as Gohan and Videl were still stuck in line.

"Ah damn! It's starting I was hoping to be done by now" Gohan said.

"It's fine we'll see Goten when he advances Videl said as the cheer of fans got louder.

The first match in Kento opinion was pitiful as he watched the kids jump at each other and miss and land on opposite sides of each other and the second match the kid started to cry after getting punched in the head and began throwing a temper tantrum as he rapidly hit the other kid and pushed him out of the ring.

"Wow this is as fun as watching wall paper dry" Krillin said sarcastically.

"Come on! Hurry the hell up and put up Trunks and Goten on!" Reyoto yelled as they watched a fight with a mini sumo wrestler child and a small boy as the smaller boy hid behind the announcer and the sumo pushed both announcer and the kid out of the ring.

Once the boy started crying Hercule came out just to get a rise in fans has he cheered the boy up and put him and his shoulders.

"Using children for gain, how sick is that" Kento said as Reyoto nodded.

"What was that?" 18 asked.

"That's good marketing the goof knows how to milk a crowd" Krillin said.

"Sounds like they are having fun, I just hate missing fun" Gohan said still stuck in line.

After a few more rounds of poor fighting Trunks was finally up. "Yeah he's finally up" Goku said.

"Do your best! Wait Trunks best might hurt someone, do ok!" Krillin said as Kento shook his head.

"Just throw that brat out of the ring Trunks!" Reyoto yelled.

Adasa and Trunks then climbed the stairs as they got ready to fight. "Ready to cry short stack?" Adasa said.

"Please don't talk" Trunks said.

"Huh! You sure you don't want to beg?" Adasa asked.

"You sure you want to live?" Trunks asked.

Meanwhile Oolong had cleaned up and had an ice-cream as the rude woman stood up knocking Oolong into his ice cream.

"Yeah Adasa I'm here!" she yelled.

"Excuse me!" Oolong yelled but was ignored.

"I wished they would match Adasa with a bigger kid this won't even warm my bot up" she said as Bulma started to get angry.

"I just can't believe my camera decided to break, how do they expect me to get picture of my son rise to fame" she said as Bulma lost it.

"Get him Trunks! You make that boy sorry that he ever met you!" Bulma yelled.

"Hun you're dreaming" the woman said fixing her glasses as Bulma stuck her tongue at her.

"Let go!" the announcer said as Adasa went into a battle stance while Trunks remained still.

"Come on you little short cake, fight!" he yelled.

"Don't you worry, you'll feel it soon enough big mouth" Trunks said as he used his speed to trip the boy and kick him into the air as he started to walk away and Adasa came crashing into the ring.

"Oops I guess I shouldn't have hit him so hard, at least he quiet" Trunks said walking off the ring.

"This boy out cold, Trunks advances" The announcer said as Adasa mother stood up.

"Oh Adasa!" she said as Bulma had a smile of victory on her face while Oolong laughed.

"Oh well it looks like it won't be any fun till Goten and Trunks fight" Krillin said.

As Trunks approached Goten. "Wow you sure did beat that boy fast Trunks" Goten said.

"You see now why I wanted to fight in the adult competition? Do you" Trunks said

"Uh huh" Goten said.


	12. Chapter 12

Trunks VS. Goten

After watching amusing fights of boredom Kento wonder where Gohan and Videl were and left that though alone as he watched another fight of human children go against each other.

"We've got Ecosha and expert fourteen year old versus Goten a seven year old boy, come on folks let's hear it for these young warriors" the announcer said.

"That all he can say about Goten? Stupid humans" Kento said as he watched Goten and his opponents head onto ring as he saw Goten looked nervous.

"Goten! Show no fear!" He yelled as Reyoto looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What? He's nervous, he need to know were right behind him all the way" Kento said as Goku pated his shoulder.

"Alright Goten, whoa ho, oh yeah!" Goku cheered.

"Wow he looks like a miniature you Goku" Krillin said.

"Ah what a little guy, and handsome too" Goku said.

Apparently the read dressed woman who two sons and all of the Z-Fighters that didn't fight we watching the rude woman yell. "Small fry! Tear him up Ecosha! Remember what happened to your brother! Show no mercy!" she yelled.

"Goten! Relax you'll do fine!" Chichi yelled.

"The little preschool tot doesn't have a chance against my big strong Ecosha! Let him have it son!" she yelled.

"Hey wasn't that your other big strong son that my little boy knocked out cold with one little kick!" Bulma yelled as the red dressed woman got in her face.

"So? That little pipsqueak was your son, why he got lucky enough miracles are enough for one day!" she yelled.

"I can't belive all these people are here" Goten said looking around.

"It's enough to make you run home crying isn't it kid? Look I don't want to embarrass you in front of all these people, for your sake I'll end this quick" Ecosha asked.

The announcer then saw the resemblances between Goku and Goten and checked the list. "Goten huh? Remarkable he looks just like Goku when he was a little boy and fought against Jackie Chung all those years ago, I'll never forget it, best match that I've ever seen, there was no junior class back then but little Goku still made it to the finals. Oh yeas the resemblances is uncanny if that's not Goku son then I'm a monkey uncle" he said as he grabbed his mike.

"Alright fighters are you ready?" he asked as Ecosha hit his fist together while Goten put his hands together and bowed. "Let's begin!" the announcer yelled as the fans began to cheer.

"Come on Goten! You can do it son!" Chichi yelled.

"Ecosha beat the how shah out of that runt!" the red dress woman shouted.

Meanwhile Gohan and Videl were still stuck in line as the machine broke again. "I heard the name Goten, were missing your brother match" Videl said.

"Yeah bummer, I just wish Vegeta didn't beat the hell out of that machine" Gohan said knowing very well it will end in about a minute.

"Excuse me, you there doing the repairs, what's up!" Gohan yelled.

"Hold on it takes a little time to recalibrate the machine" the man said.

Meanwhile Ecosha was throwing air punches as he waited for Goten to throw a punch. "Come on it's not going to hurt that bad" he said as Goten just stared as the boy started panting already trying himself out.

"Hey are you okay?" Goten asked.

"Me? Yeah right kid, give me a break, am I okay? Man you're asking for it!" he said throwing a punch as Goten caught it with one finger and tried to kick him but Goten blocked it.

"Hey stop fooling around, come on let be serious" Goten said.

"Tussah, so you do know little martial arts after all, not bad for a pintsize kid" Ecosha said.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha look he too scared to throw a punch at my Ecosha" the red dressed woman said.

"I'll give him five minutes at the most and that if he's extremely lucky!" Bulma yelled.

"Knock him out! Ecosha knock that kid block off, do you hear me!" the woman yelled as Ecosha continued to throw punches at Goten who blocked them.

"This is it? This isn't very fun" Goten said as he stopped blocking and punched Ecosha and the boy fell over as Goten put his hands together and bowed as people cheered.

"Yeah! That a boy! Alright Goten!" Goku yelled.

"What a cliff hanger" Krillin said with his head resting in his hand.

"Wow what a punch, he's out, out cold, folks we have a winner over here, let's hear it for Goten!" the announcer yelled as Bulma stuck her tongue at the red dressed woman.

"I'm going to kill you!" the red dressed woman yelled as she tried to strangle Bulma but Chichi stepped in and punched the woman in the face as Kento saw this and watched the woman fall over.

"Come on, who do you think thought him?" she said brushing her hands together.

"Damn Goku you wife is one tuff woman" Kento said as Goku nodded in agreement.

Gohan and Videl still waited in line as Videl heard what Goten did to his opponent. "Hey your little brother won Gohan, isn't that amazing, he gets to go to the next round" Videl said.

"Mm hm" Gohan said. 'Poor kid never saw it coming' Gohan thought as Videl got annoyed at Gohan response.

"Hello don't you even care?" she asked.

"Yeah of course I do, it's great" he said laughing nervously.

"Ladies and gentlemen we've seen this lad before, Goten VS. Big Boomer" the announcer said as Goten was up against as large boy who ran at Goten and was pushed back hard enough to be thrown out of the ring. "Another victory for Goten!"

After watching Goten and Trunks trash their competition, the championship match begun and the Z-Fighter were more than anxious to see this.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for, the junior division championships between eight year old Trunks and seven year old Goten, which one of these fabulous young fighters will be the world championship!" the announcer yelled as Goten and Trunks made their way to the ring.

"I think being world champion will be fun" Trunks said.

"I'll defiantly let you know how it is" Goten said.

"It's about god damn time we see a decent match Gohan lucky he missed all the other boring matched" Kento said.

"This is going to be awesome!" Krillin said.

"Defiantly!" Goku said as Reyoto noticed Vegeta have his arms crossed and had a scowl on his face.

"Would it kill you to show a little interest in your son match Vegeta" Reyoto said as the announcer spoke.

"Outside the arena theses little guys are friends they usually fight in the woods together but now they move to a different place, the world championship stage! Wow that's amazing!" the announcer shouted.

"Gohan the championship match about to start" Videl said.

"Huh! Man what's the hold up? I can't believe this!" Gohan yelled.

"It's fixed it's ready to go" the repair man said.

"Wow cool!" Gohan said trying to get ahead of the line.

"Hey no cutting!" a man yelled.

"Please guys just one" Gohan said.

"Oh no you don't not on my watch" the repair man said pushing Gohan back.

"Hey what do you think you're doing? His little brother is in the championship!" Videl yelled.

"So what, I'm sure he'll do fine" the man said.

"Oh yeah well gee thanks" Gohan said sarcastically.

On the ring Goten and Trunks moved to the center and face each other as fans cheered for one of the boys. After the match began Goten and Trunks went into battle stances and face each other.

"Relax you guys, your both looking great down there!" Goku yelled.

"Yeah give it your best guys!" Kento yelled as Goten and Trunks flew directly at each other and rammed elbows as they broke free and began throwing punches and kick at each other as they both jumped into the air and landed on both side of the ring as they both jumped forwards as the fans went silent as Goten and Trunks went at it again but in the air.

"Yeah! Great!" Krillin said as Kento saw Gohan and Videl finally show up as they ran up the stairs to meet with the others.

"Wow they are really going at" Gohan said as he ran up the stairs.

"Hey wait for me!" Videl yelled chasing after him as they found where Goku and the others were standing.

"Hey dad hey Krillin we finally finished the qualifying match" Gohan said.

"What took you so long? Oh I see you were hanging out with you girlfriend" Krillin said.

"Krillin it's not like that were just friend!" Gohan said turning red.

"Yeah right, whatever" Krillin said.

"Gohan, is that sunburn or are you blushing?" Goku asked as Kento slapped the back of Krillin and Goku heads and left bumps.

"Leave him alone or I'll beat you two into bloody pulps" Kento said as they saw Trunks get a good punch to Goten face as Goten returned that punch.

"Man look at the, go!" Goku said as they began transporting to dodge each other's attacks as they continued to dodge, block, punch and kick at each other.

"Fantastic you guys! Wow keep it up!" Gohan yelled as they both landed on the ring a few feet away as they flew head on towards each other as Trunks used and illusion trick and Goten nearly got kicked out of the ring if his mother had yelled for him to stop as he stopped midair and flew right back at Trunks and head budded him as they cotinued another dodge, block, punch and kick round.

"How long can they go on for?" Reyoto asked.

"Depends we could be hear all day if they keep at it" Kento said as Goten and Trunks came at each other in a head on attack and both punched each other in the face as they slowly floated up with their fury of attacks as they used a head on head attack that sent them both landing on opposite sides of the ring facing each other again and remained there with a few good bruises on their faces as they smiled at each other.

"My god Goten and Trunks are stronger than most of the adult fighters here" Videl said.

"Those two are really tearing it up, they'll be stronger than us soon if we don't watch it" Goku said.

"I know" Gohan said.

"Alright looking good Trunks you too Goten!" Krillin yelled as people began cheering again demanding more.

"Yes, yes! Ladies and gentlemen have you ever seen anything like it? The world martial arts championship continues! Who will be the junior champion? Will it be the eight year old Trunks or the seven year old Goten? It seems it could go either way at this point, what a match!" the announcer yelled.

After a while Trunks and Goten went at it again but once Trunks threw Goten in the air Trunks snuck up behind Goten and arm locked him as Goten struggled to get free as Trunks applied pressure and Goten went Super Saiyan and broke free as he landed on the ring.

"Goten! You idiot what did we say back on the plane!" Kento yelled as Goten powered down.

"Ladies and gentlemen if I hadn't seen it for myself I wouldn't believe it, Goten broke the strangle hold" the announcer said.

"Unbelievable" Videl said with wide eyes.

"Yo! Hello Goten did you forget! We weren't opposed to turn into Super Saiyan dummy!" Trunks yelled as Goten scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"Oh yeah, oops sorry, I won't do it again I promise" he said.

"You give me a break, you didn't forget you knew darn well what you were doing, didn't you?" Trunks asked.

"Maybe" Goten said.

"Well now I'm going to embarrass you Goten" Trunks said as Goten smile vanished. "Yep that's right, look you your cooked I'm going to win this thing without using my arms."

"Ah! No way, you're trying to trick me."

"Nope dead serious."

"Come on Trunks! You wouldn't have a chance, you can't beat me with one arm!"

"No left arm" Trunks said as he came at Goten using only his right arm for attacks as Goten blocked and went to attack but Trunks would dodge as they went at it again.

At one point Trunks used a kai blast which Goten dodged and came down into the sky as Goten used his own kai blast that Trunk dodge as he went Super Saiyan and hit Goten with a kai blast as Goten went flying into the stands and slowed down as he touch the pavement and lost.

"Oh darn" Goku said.

"Oh no he lost" Gohan said as Vegeta laughed.

"I'm going to beat them later for going Super Saiyan in public" Kento said cracking his knuckles.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a winner the new junior division champion is Trunks!" the announcer yelled.

"Trunks too? You mean they are both Super Saiyan? Wow what's up with this generation?" Goku said as Vegeta laughed and patted Goku shoulder.

"Cheer up Kakarot there always next year, your son did put up a good fight but there can only be one champion" Vegeta said.

"Yeah surprise that you would gloat about it your royal pain in the ass" Kento said.

"What did you just say!" Vegeta yelled.

"You heard me old man!" Kento yelled back.

"Will you two shut the hell up! Damn the Prince of Saiyans arguing with a low class that is more powerful then you how sad is that" Reyoto said.

"What!" Goku and Vegeta said in unison.

"Oh did I forget to mention that Kento and I have been to many planets and learned many forms of fighting and some skills like that one you use Goku, oh what was it called, Instant Transmission?" Reyoto said.

"What! You did tell me you could do that!" Gohan yelled.

"You never asked and Reyoto made me swear not to use any of my special abilities till I thought it was right and even if you knew Vegeta that doesn't give you enough time to train for my power so your screwed" Kento said as Vegeta bent the railing he was gripping.

"Ladies and gentlemen, before we get started on the adult competition were going to have our special exception match between the new junior champion Trunks and Mr. Satan our defending martial arts champion" the announcer said.

"Oh this should be good, make him suffer Trunks!" Kento yelled.

"Ha this isn't going to be much of a fight you know" Goku said.

"Right you better not blink you'll miss it" Krillin said has laughed as Vegeta did.

"Trunks is going to pauperize this noisy fool, world champion I've meet stronger house plants" Vegeta said

"Oh yeah right Vegeta, come on jokester" Gohan said trying to distract Videl from the obvious. "What a crazy funny guy huh?" he said laughing.

"Gohan give it up! She going to figure it out eventually because of what going to happen in a few minutes and let's face it she nosey as hell she will just blackmail us into telling her so we might as well let her know the truth" Kento said.

"But, what if…." Gohan said as Kento noticed the blush and grabbed Gohan and dragged him into an empty hall.

"You're afraid if you tell her the truth she won't like you? Am I right?" Kento asked.

"Well…"

"And if she knew what we really are you think she will reject you?"

"Well yeah…."

"Gohan she deserves to know the truth before a relationship can happen give it some thought" Kento said leaving Gohan to think as he looked out to see Hercule make his way to the ring.

"Man he is just too pitiful to watch does anyone else want to get something to eat?" Krillin said.

"Sure that sounds good to me" Goku said.

"Yeah let's" Reyoto said as everyone began to walk away but Videl yelled.

"Hey wait you guys don't you want to see the fight between Trunks and my dad? He is the reigning world champion you know don't you want to study his technique" Videl said.

"Yeah of course we do, what do you say guys sounds like a great opportunity" Gohan said as everyone walked away.

"Thank but I think we'll pass, see yah" Goku said as they left Gohan and Videl alone.

After ditching Gohan the Z-Fighter found a concession stand and hated the food afterword. "I had those nachos, yuck!" Goku said.

"Yeah no joke, you got one day you got to eat well" Krillin said.

"You would think they would have better food then this deep-fried crap, where can we get some decent food around here?" Kento said throwing away a corndog.

"Hey there a wait area over there, they always have good food in these places" Krillin said as the man held his arms out.

"Whoa hold on, general public not allowed in here, this is for qualifiers only" the man said.

"Hey relax man we are qualifiers we all passes the qualifying test and with flying colors I might add" Krillin said.

"Oh we'll see about that" he said pulling a piece of paper from his robe. "Names please, who first?"

"I'm Goku."

"The name is Krillin."

"Number 18."

"Vegeta."

"Reyoto Hoshi."

"The Dark Saiyan."

"Ma Junior" Piccolo started as everyone turned to him.

"Ma Junior?" Goku said.

"I thought I might go undercover, protect my identity a little bit" Piccolo said.

"Oh yeah, sure I get it" Goku said.

"Alright looks good, your names are on the list, welcome to the athlete resort area, you can have a message, use the sauna, or eat at our buffet, enjoy" the man said.

"Gee thanks" Krillin said.

"Yeah that's really nice" Goku said.

"Well it's about time we got some special treatment" Vegeta said as they made their way in.

"Well they do make their money because people want to see us fight, speaking of money, you think you can save some of that prize money for me Goku?" Krillin said.

"Well you don't have to worry, I don't need money where I'm going" Goku said.

"Can't take it with you huh? Well as your good friend I'd be happy to look after your winnings" Krillin said.

"No thanks, why don't you come to otherworld with me?" Goku said.

"No way, I'm married now bro, this is the good life, right babe?" he said turning to 18.

"Goon" 18 said blushing.

"Krillin even if Goku won that money would go to his family so don't get your hopes up" Reyoto said.

After escaping reporters Trunks and Goten hid behind a wall as they sat in the bushes. "Reporters, they are just rude people" Trunks said.

"Yeah, hey don't forget your promise, you have got to give me three of your toys right?" Goten said.

"Uh yes I do, but we have more important things to talk about" Trunks said.

"Huh?"

"Yeah think, wouldn't it be cool to fight in the big championships?"

"Well yeah but are we allowed to do that?"

"Well, hmm" Trunks said coming up with a plan.

Meanwhile at the buffet Goku, Vegeta, Reyoto, and Kento were eating all they can as Krillin, 18 and Piccolo watched as mountains of plates would get taken away and more would be brought out.

"Here you are sirs" a worker said bringing out more food.

"Oh this is good stuff!" Goku said with his mouth full as Reyoto slapped the back of his head.

"It's rude to talk with your mouth full Goku!" Reyoto scolded as they continued to eat more food than the average human could consume.

"Ugh I don't think I'll ever get used to this" Piccolo said disgusted.

"Man Goku you sure do eat a lot for a dead guy" Krillin said.

"You know, that is exactly what King Kai always told me, what can I say I just love to eat" Goku said with his mouth full again as Reyoto once again slapped the back of his head.

"Kakarot your worse than a child! Now swallow before you speak!" he yelled as Gohan and Vidle entered the door way.

"Cool it's chow time" Gohan said entering the room.

"Gohan! Hey, alright how did it go guys?" Goku asked with another mouth full but when he saw Reyoto raise his hand he quickly swallowed. "Sorry I forgot."

"We all know how it ended" Kento said.

"It was pretty interesting, Trunks beat Mr. Satan with one punch but everyone thinks he lost the match on purpose just to be a gentleman" Gohan said as Kento spot Vegeta actually smilling.

"Hmm what a guy huh, he should get an academy award for that one" Krillin said sarcastically

"And just what do you mean by that!" Videl yelled as Gohan covered Krillin mouth.

"You don't know Krillin, he's always joking like that" Gohan said laughing nervously. "Isn't that right you never know when to stop do you!" he whispered.

"That right, now let go please" Krillin said as Kento chuckled.

'What a moron, I have the right mind to tell her everything just to piss Gohan off, but then again watching him struggle to keep it a secret is quiet funny to watch' Kento thought.

"Hey guys we already ordered all ready so pull up a chair it's really good" Goku said swallowing this time before he spoke.

"Alright, great I'm famished" Gohan said as he joined the Saiyan feeding frenzy as the dirty plates began to rise higher and higher.

"Hey dad were out of pasta" Gohan said with his mouth full as Reyoto glared at Goku after he slapped Gohan in the back of the head

"You see what your bad habits have done! It will be a miracle if Goten doesn't eat like this" Reyoto growled as he continued to eat.

"Reyoto can't stand bad manners so I suggest you swallow before you speak next time" Kento said.

"Excuse me more spaghetti please!" Goku yelled to the kitchen staff as Videl stood watching the horror of feeding full blooded Saiyans and a Half-Saiyan.

"And bring some more eggrolls while you're at it!" Vegeta yelled.

"Good Grief! You Saiyans are like bottomless pits I swear" Krillin said as Videl turned to Krillin.

"What a Saiyan?" she asked.

"Krillin! Hello!" Gohan yelled as Krillin quickly covered his mouth.

"Oh I'm sorry Gohan, I won't talk anymore, my lips are sealed" Krillin said.

Goku then stood up and stretched. "Ah that was incredible, what a fest!" Goku said as the other Saiyans continued to eat till Reyoto got up with Kento and Vegeta as Gohan finished.

"Such a good meal, all though I feel sorry for the poor man that has to clean all those dishes" Kento said as the left the buffet.

"Man I'm so full if I have to fight one of you guys please don't punch me in the gut" Goku said.

"Only if you learn to improve your manners I swear if I have to see Gohan and Goten do that everyday I'll send you right back to otherworld before you have a chance to fight!" Reyoto yelled.

"You didn't eat anything, you must be on a diet" Gohan said to Videl.

"Believe it or not Gohan most athletes don't like to stuff themselves before a big match" Krillin said.

"Well that a waste, I'll never understand these humans" Kento said.

"Hey we should check the draw to see who fighting who" 18 said.

"Well if I have to fight Kakarot in the first round the first thing I'm going to do is punch him in the gut" Vegeta said.

"Ah man, have mercy" Goku said as they looked ahead to see two men in strange clothes as one of them was floating in the air and Piccolo seemed to know them.

"Who the hell is that?" Kento whispered.

"No idea but if you sense what I sense they are strong" Reyoto said.

They stopped in front of the two men as Kento had this bad gut feeling. "Hey Gohan I'm picking up some weird vibes from these guys" Videl said as the purple skin mad floated towards Goku.

"Good afternoon you wouldn't be Goku by any chance would you?" he asked still floating in the air.

"Yeah how did you know my name was Goku?"

"Well your reputation as a great fighter precedes you I was actually hoping for a chance to fight you during the tournament" the man said.

"Uh."

"It not that I'm confident about beating you not at all I was want to have the greatest challenge that I can think of and you're a man who understands me.

Well then it was a real pleasure, I'm honored and I'm very much looking forward to today competition, I've traveled very far for this opportunity to meet you in battle you might even say I'm one of your biggest fans but in any case after meeting you I'm certain I won't be disappointed."

"Gosh thanks."

"Goku, may I shake your hand?" he asked holding out his small purple hand.

"Huh, oh yeah of course" Goku said taking it as Reyoto saw a creepy smile appear on the man face and knew something want right as Goku did and let go of the strange man hand.

"Alright thank you, you're as great as everyone says you are" the man said touching the ground as he bowed. "Good day" he said as the man aproached a man with red skin.

"Hey wait a second I didn't catch your name" Goku said as the two men walked away.

"I don't like the feel of this, they're strong" Piccolo said.

"Real strong" Goku said as the two mean continued to walk away.

"We better keep a close eye on them" Reyoto said.

"But hey is that what this tournament about finding an expected challenge and seeing who emerges as the victor?" Goku said.

"Hmm I don't know they don't seem all the strong to me guys to tell the truth I don't know if they know what they are getting themselves into" Krillin said.

"Well we will find out soon enough won't we? I for one would be more than happy to take on either of those two clowns" Vegeta said.

"Yeah but they could be a bigger challenge then we might expect so be on your guard" Reyoto said as they watched the two men disappear.


	13. Chapter 13

The firkin internet screw me up so I don't know what happen in the next episode so I'm just going to go with it and go on with the rest of the story.

Game On!

All the fighter had gather in a waiting room as Gohan and Kento noticed something bothering Piccolo as he stood in the door way while the two men from before stood outside on the ring they had learned the names of the two stangers as Shin the small purple guy and Kibito.

"Hey that Piccolo guy looks like he's stressed out over there does he get like this before every fight?" Videl asked.

"He's a pretty serious guy this is all a part of his usual routine" Gohan said.

"If those two guys got Piccolo this nervous should we worry?" Kento asked as Gohan didn't answer.

Goku was doing stretches in the corner as Reyoto watched him like the others. "You seem to can't sit still Goku" Krillin said.

"I'm just excited" Goku said doing more stretches.

"Well fighting Vegeta right of the bat will be like having the last round first you know" Krillin said.

"That why I'm stretching" Goku said as he noticed Piccolo nervous face.

"There something not right here Goku I can sense it there is defiantly something wrong with all this and I have this gut feeling like something terrible about to happen" Reyoto said as the small man walked in and locked eyes with Goku.

"Do you only get feeling like theses?" Goku asked.

"A few times when Kento was in danger and when I first meet Raditz, Goku if anything happens please make Kento level 3 strong" Reyoto whispered as Goku eyes widen as he turned to Reyoto.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"I saw it in a dream after the fight with Broly and if I'm correct you can beat Vegeta easily, don't do anything stupid and if the time comes I'll have to use my secret weapon" Reyoto said.

"What about you I sensed you were hiding something when you fought Broly and you hid back half your true power, be honest you wanted Kento to beat Broly didn't you?" Goku asked.

"Kento like my son I want him to become stronger, I let Broly beat me and if we were to fight I'd say it might end in a tie" Reyoto said as they heard fireworks outside.

"Sounds like round one beginning" Kento said.

"Yep Krillin versus that guy over" Gohan said as they saw a very large man that towered over them and wore a vest.

"Go easy on him Krillin" Kento whispered as Krillin left for the ring as the other competitors watched as Krillin beat the large man senseless before he kick him out of the ring as Krillin reentered the room.

"Nice going Krillin" Goku said as Kento saw it was Piccolo versus Shin as they headed to the ring.

"Piccolo knows something" Reyoto said.

"Yeah but whatever it is something tells me it bothering him" Kento said as they watched from a window as the match began as Piccolo began to tremble.

"Why is he trembling?" Kento asked.

"What's wrong with him? Why won't he fight" Gohan asked.

"That's it maybe it's time I used a little trick I learned from a planet" Reyoto said as Kento looked at him with shock.

"No! Reyoto that's stupid" Kento said.

"What he talking about?" Gohan asked.

"It's a mind invasion trick it allows him to enter people thought to senses what they feel and sometimes think last time he tried it caused him to lose some of his memories" Kento said.

"Yes but now I'm in full control and, Piccolo giving up the match!" Reyoto said as they saw Piccolo had forfeit and walked into the room.

"Piccolo?" Gohan said as he walked past him.

"Is he that strong Piccolo?" Goku asked.

"Yes stronger then you can imagine" Piccolo said as shock hit everyone.

"Please tell me you got a headache or something, because I'm getting edgy, I'm the one who has to go out and fight him next" Krillin said.

"Well without wasting any more time let's get on with round three Vides VS. Spopovich!" the announcer said as Kento got a bad feeling about the pale man with the M tattooed on his forehead.

As people cheered outside Gohan stood next to Videl as Kento tail hairs began to stand up when he looked at the M closely. "They really like you don't they I guess we got a really smart crowd" Gohan said.

"Thanks" Videl said as Kento noticed the man sweating and panting as he noticed the many veins on his body as he saw a man touch Spopovich shoulder and saw the other man hand get electrocuted.

"Gohan I want to see you in the second round ok?" Videl said giving him a thumbs up as Gohan nodded as he blushed.

Kento looked out the window once the match has started as he saw Videl kicked the man face and elbowed his gut as he began blocking her punches and kick as Videl kicked him to the ground they then watched as Videl beat the man around as Kento knew something was Videl kneed the man in the face.

"Yeah! Nice one" Gohan cheered as they all looked out to see the man just tired Videl out as they saw purple blood on the corner on his lip as he stood up and smile evily at her as they saw the man backhand Videl across the ring as he walked over to her and she quickly got up as Spopovich kicked her out of the ring as she floated a few inches off the ground.

Videl then flew back into the ring as Kento watched from the window. "Guys something not right" Kento said as Videl kicked Spopovich head and everyone saw it was completely turned around and he was alive.

Spopovich then fell over as everyone thought Videl won by killing the man. "She won?" Gohan asked.

"Not by a long shot look!" Reyoto yelled as Spopovich got back up and turn his head back around with a loud crack.

"Videl run!" Gohan yelled as Spopovich kicked Videl in her face as he gave her a bloody nose and ran to punch her as she jumped up and flew in the air.

Spopovich then flew into the air as everyone eyes widen. "He can fly?" Gohan said as he flew above Videl and looked down at her as he held out his hand and shot down a purple kai blast at Videl hitting her direct on.

"No!" Gohan yelled as Videl landed on the ground and struggled to get up as Spopovich landed a few feet away from her.

"That man has unlimited power!" Vegeta said.

"Unlimited power from where?" Gohan asked.

"Someone is feeding him power and Spopovich is using it all, that last time he fought in the tournament he could now fly or use energy blast" Goku said.

"But how?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know, I don't know how he could change this much Gohan" Goku said.

"We have to do something! He'll kill her!" Kento yelled as they saw Videl smile.

"The damn girl thinks she can beat him" Reyoto said as Videl kicked Spopovich in the face over and over as he head butted her and punched her twice as she landed on the ground quivering in pain.

"Videl hit the ground hard, let's hope she can get back up!" the announcer said as Videl got up on her knee with her back to Spopovich. "Oh Videl is struggling to get back up for the fight, what will power, what determination!"

"No! I will never give up, ever!" Videl yelled as she flew at Spopovich and punched him ten times in the face and did no damage. "No way!" as Spopovich kicked her into the air and elbowed her in the gut as she landed directly in front of him as he rapidly punched her as she began spitting out blood.

Videl quickly dodged a punch that left a hole in the ground as Videl began another series of punches to Spopovich face as he caught her fist as she tried to kick him but he caught it and spun her over his head as he threw her almost out of the ring but caught her when her head almost hit the ground and threw her back into the ring.

"Dammit Gohan! Why the hell didn't you tell her the truth! She wouldn't be so determined to be like someone that is a total lie if you would have told her!" Kento yelled.

"It's not his fault Kento" Goku said.

"He's going to beat her to death!" Kento yelled as they all saw Gohan clenching his fist and sense his power rising.

"Stay down Videl it's over, don't get up" Gohan whispered as Spopovich walked over to Videl as she got up. "Videl don't get up!" Gohan yelled as she began run over to Spopovich,

"Dammit Videl, listen to us and don't fight!" Kento yelled flew up and tried to kick him but received a punch.

"No! That's enough!" Gohan yelled as Spopovich kicked her as she was falling and threw his knee up hard as she landed into it and grabbed her head as he began to punch her.

"I've got to stop them!" Gohan yelled as they continued to watch Videl get beat as he moved to her gut and after using her as a punching bag he held her up by her head and continued to punch her gut as he let her head go and punched her sending her sliding across the ring and next to the announcer with her head dangling over her head.

"That's enough! Give up Videl! Please give up! There's no way you can beat him" Gohan yelled.

"No way! I can still beat this guy!" Videl said coughing blood.

"Videl come on! Quit being so stubborn! You're just going to get hurt out! He's just playing with you now!" Gohan yelled.

As Videl stood as Spopovich approached her he grabbed her by the hair as she screamed out in pain and Spopovich kneed her in the face as blood began to cover her face.

"That it! He's gone too far!" Krillin said as Spopovich dropped her to the ground as they could hear Gohan grolwing.

"No stop! Just calm down! Don't do it Gohan don't go out there" Goku said.

"Gohan control your power" Kento said.

Spopovich then pressed his foot onto Videl head and began to crush her head as a white aura filled around Gohan and Kento.

"Gohan!" Goku said as Videl screams continued and Gohan and Kento saw tears leave Videl eyes as Gohan Super Saiyan and his turbans flew off as their capes began falling off.

"That does it! This has gone way to long! I'm taking him down!" Gohan yelled.

"No! Don't go out there!" Krillin said.

"Don't try to stop me!" Gohan growled.

"Gohan something not right can't you sense it?" Kento said.

"Videl!" Gohan yelled as he flew out as Kento sw the other man with the M on his forehead standing on a wall.

"Stop playing games Spopovich!" the other man with an M on his head said as he jumped down towards the ring. "Don't you remember the plan? We have far more important things to do! Finish it right now!" the man said as Spopovich kicked Videl out of the ring and into the ground.

"Oh my, it's over Videl is out of the ring" the announcer said as Gohan powered down as Kento quickly ran out to help Gohan.

"Videl are you okay?" Gohan asked as he held Videl in his arms as Kento aproached the two men.

"Should I call out a stretcher for her?" the announcer asked.

"No I'll take her" Gohan said as Spopovich laughed and Kento growled at him.

"What the hell was the point in doing that!" Kento yelled as the two men started to walk away.

"Spopovich! Listen next time it's you and me, and I'll win!" Gohan growled as Spopovich laughed as they flew over a building.

"Krillin do you have any senzu beans?" Goku asked.

"No Goku I didn't think I need them" Krillin said.

"Okay then I'll be right back I'm going to see Korin and get some" Goku said I.T. away as Gohan and Kento ran into the room.

"Good news Gohan, Goku went to get some senzu beans to fix her up" Krillin said.

"Oh he did? Alright, that's my dad" Gohan said.

"Can someone please explain to me what the hell a senzu bean is" Reyoto said.

"A bean that can heal any type of injury in seconds" Krillin said.

"What! Where the hell were these beans when we were recovering from our fight with Broly?" Kento yelled.

"Well uh" Krillin said as Kento held his hand up.

"Forget it! Let's go Gohan" Kento said as they rushed Videl to the medical wing.

After getting Videl was put into a bed for her injuries to be handling by doctors as they heard Hercule yelling as he came running into the doors.

"Videl!" he yelled as she still moaned in pain. "No! Oh my little girl!"

"She ok sir, but she going to need some time to heal" Gohan said.

"Oh yeah? Who are you, are you the one who put my daughter in the hospital!" Hercule yelled.

"No mister Satan, we should be thanking this young man for bringing Videl in" the doctor said.

"Yeah that's right it wasn't him it was Spopovich wasn't it! He's the one that did this, thanks a lot kid I'll get you an autograph"

"What? Oh that's great, I guess" Gohan said.

"I'll pass" Kento said.

"Sure we don't need you now boys, you can go" Hercule said.

"Ah right" Gohan said as Kento saw he clearly wanted to stay.

"Gohan, wait come back" Videl moaned as Gohan stopped in the doorway and faced her as Videl turned her head towards him. "That guy, Spopovich, go get him!"

"Yeah I just have to win my next match and I promise I'll take care of him for you" Gohan said as Videl smiled at him as Hercule looked at Gohan then Videl as Kento and Gohan left the room.

"What are you talking about Videl, there's no way that kid can beat Spopovich but don't worry sweetheart your daddy will get him for you" Hercule said as he noticed his daughter wasn't paying attention and realized what was on her thoughts. "Oh no Videl! Don't tell me that kid is your boyfriend! I won't allow it, you hear me!" Hercule said as he went on a yelling spree as the doctor told him to be quiet.

Meanwhile at the top of Korin Tower Goku was waiting for the senzu beans when the walking large white cat came walking in. "Here are the senzu beans Goku" he said handing a brown bag to Goku.

"Thanks a lot Korin" Goku said.

"Remember my friend I wouldn't use all those beans at once alright?" Korin warned. "I have a feeling you're going to need every one of them.

"Yeah me too" Goku said.

Gohan and Kento were out in the hall when Kento stoped Gohan. "Listen Gohan I'm sorry about what I said eralier I had no right in saying that" Kento said.

"No Kento your right, maybe if I would have told her then maybe this wouldn't have happen to her" Gohan said feeling guilty.

"No Gohan this was just like with our fight with Broly, watching him torture you while I was helpless to do anything was the worse feeling I've ever had and him making watch as he did the same thing to me just made it worse, but seeing Videl get beat like that and we could have easily stopped it just pissed me off and I choose you as my target of anger so I'm sorry so don't feel guilty I feel just as bad" Kento said.

"Your right this was like with Broly and I understand what that felt like but no more were going to make that bustard pay!" Gohan said.

Agreed!" Kento said as the returned to the fighter's waiting room.

After returning to the room, Kento watched as Gohan paced for about thirty minutes as Kento checked his watch and wonder where Goku was as he saw Gohan run to the window Piccolo stood as he follow and heard two men say Mr. Satan doesn't want anybody in Videl room.

"Krillin I'm going to see Videl" Gohan said.

"I'll go too, if Hercule tries something I'm dying to punch him in the face" Kento said.

"Sure but what about your dad, don't you want to wait for him? He went to the tower to get some senzu beans remember?" Krillin said.

"Yeah, but How can I just stand around like this when I know Videl in the hospital! There's got to be some way I can help" Gohan said as he started to walk away.

"Good luck" Krillin said with hinting in his voice as Gohan stopped and turned to Krillin. "You know what? It sounds to me like you and Videl are becoming more then just friends huh?" Krillin said as Gohan blushed and Reyoto came up behind Krillin and slaped him in the back of the head.

"Go on you two your friend needs you" Reyoto said as Gohan and Kento ran off to get back into the hospital.

Videl was still in bed moaning in pain as she moved her head from side to side trying anything to lessen the pain. "Hey doc, are you sure she'll be alright?" Hercule asked.

"She'll be fine, rest and relaxation is all she needs now" the doctor said.

"You better be because if anything happens to her I'm going to hold you responsible!" Hercule yelled as from the corner outside Videl room Gohan and Kento saw news reporters blocking Videl door.

"We've got to get in there but there are too many reporters around the room" Gohan said.

"Come on let's see if the others can help" Kento said as Gohan and Kento as they ran outside and saw Sharpner and Erasa. "Oh what the hell are they doing here?" Kento said as him and Gohan kept running back to the fighter's room.

"Hey Krillin shouldn't dad be back?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know what taking him so long" Krillin said.

"I bet that idiot stuffing his face with more food I'll be right back" Reyoto said using instant transmission and appeared behind Goku as he saw mountains of empty bowls on a table and Goku sitting in front of him stuffing his face as Korin and Yajirobe eyes widen and pointed behind Goku unable to speak as Reyoto began to grow angry.

Goku face was then in-between a broken table and his food as three bumps formed on Goku head. "Goku you damn baka! Your son is worried sick about his girlfriend and you're here eating!" Reyoto yelled as Goku got up and rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry they just don't have good food like this at King Kai place" Goku said.

"Well let's go!" Reyoto yelled.

"I guess you're right, thanks for the chow Korin, and I'll tell you what there is something strange about that Spopovich and Yamu, we better keep our eyes on them" Goku said to Korin.

Meanwhile Spopovich and Yamu were spying on Shin and Kibito. "Spopovich the one were after maybe one of them" Yamu said.

"Don't worry, we'll know soon enough this" he said holding a strange device with an arrow moving from the M and one of the many lines.

"We'll wait till the next match" Yamu said as Shin turned to his large friend.

"You know what to do Kibito" Shin said as the man nodded.

Meanwhile the fourth match was beginning and Gohan was fighting Kibito, and as the announcer stood on the ring he got ready to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen are you ready for the fourth match?" The announcer asked as the fans began cheering as the announcer turned to a man an orange as he whispered something as the announcer stood back up. "Hey everyone please listen to this I have some very good news about Videl, she fine and once she gets some rest the doctors said she is expected to make a full recovery how about that and here we go fighters to the ring please in this match Kibiot will battle against the…"

"Excuse me sir could I have a little more time please? My dad went to get some medicine to make Videl feel better but he's not back yet I want to make sure she gets it before I start the match" Gohan said.

"It's for Videl? Then take all the time you need."

"Thanks a lot."

"Sit tight folks the next match had been delayed" the announcer said as Gohan returned to the fighters waiting room.

"Come on dad where the hell are you? Videl needs those senzu beans now" Gohan said he said looking at the sky.

After ten mintues everyone sensed Goku and Reyoto as they apeared in the middle of the room and everyone saw how pissed Reyoto was and saw the bumps on Goku head. "Dad did you get the senzu beans?" Goku asked.

"Yep Korin and Yajirobe only had three left but there all yours if you want them" Goku said.

""You bet I do!" Gohan yelled.

"Get these to Videl" Goku handing the beans to Gohan.

"Ok let's go Videl need that bean ASAP!" Kento yelled as Kibito approached them.

"Hey hold on big guy I'll be right back I promise" Gohan said as him and Kento ran to the hospital.

At the hospital Videl awoke to the sorry sight of her father as she awoke till in pain and with a blurry vision. "Videl" Hercule said as her vision started to return to normal.

'Hi dad" Videl said.

"Oh good your awake" Hercule said as Goahn and Kenot made there way to Videl door.

"Excuse me coming threw" Gohan said making his way past reporters.

"Move it!" Kento yelled as Gohan knocked on the door.

"Come on open up!" Gohan yelled as he pushed the door open knocking a doctor over.

"If anyone you follow I will break your skulls!" Kento yelled at the reporters as he closed the door.

"Videl I got something for you" Gohan said.

"Hey who said you two can come in here? Get out, Videl needs her rest" Hercule said trying to push Gohan put the door but Kento growled dangerously at Hercule.

"Sorry for the intrusion" Gohan said.

"You got some nerve kid!" Hercule yelled.

"Shut the hell up!" Kento yelled as Hercule remained quiet in fear as Gohan approached Videl bed.

"Hi Gohan, hey what's up?" she asked weakly.

"Quiet, here take this it will make you feel better it's a senzu bean" Gohan said holding out a bean.

"Hold it, don't give my patient anything funny now young man" the doctor said.

"Yeah and don't think you can impress my daughter with a bean!" Hercule yelled.

"Trust me sir this will make her as good as new" Gohan said.

"No way now bean!" Hercule yelled.

"Please daddy" Videl said as Hercule was in shock. "I trust you Gohan, and I know it will help if you say it will."

"Videl no! This weird kid doesn't know what he doing!" Hercule yelled.

"Will you shut up and just watch! Damn you're annoying" Kento said as Gohan put the bean in Videl mouth as she began to chew.

"No spit it out!" Hercule yelled.

"I have a match to go to" Gohan said as him and Kento ran out the door.

"Hey come back here!" Hercule yelled. "Yeah you better run and you better stay away from my daughter!"

"Go to hell old man!" Kento yelled as Gohan and him turned the corner.

After Hercule returned to the room Videl was still chewing on the bean as she swallowed and all her bruises and injuries healed as she sat up and her father eyes almost popped out of his head. "I'm all better now!" Videl yelled standing up with an arm in the air as the doctor and Hercule were shocked.

Gohan and Kento ran past Goku, Krillin and Piccolo as Gohan ran for the ring as Kento waited with the others. "Thanks for waiting, now I'm ready" Gohan said joining the announcer and Kibito.

"Ladies and gentlemen so sorry for keeping you waiting now let's get started, now here we go with the fourth match of this competition, Kibito VS. The Great Saiyaman!" the announcer yelled as Gohan and Kibito walked out onto the ring.

Meanwhile in the stands Erasa and Sharpner watched as Erasa thought. "I still think he looks like someone" Erasa said.

"Uh yeah he looks like Gohan" a boy with binoculars said.

"Come on let me take a look" Sharpner said taking binoculars.

"Yeah he got the same haircut I was noticing it from the binoculars" the boy said.

"It is Gohan! How could I have missed it's been him all along!" Sharpner said.

"Gohan no way if that is him then he signed up secretly and burrowed the name" Erasa said.

"But why would he do something like that?" Sharpner asked.

"Well because he's shy that's why" Erasa said.

"If he's not Saiyaman then he's about to be in big trouble" Sharpner said.

"Not faces trouble like cheering lets all yell" the boy said as they all began shouting Gohan name as shock went over Gohan face as he turned to see the three teens calling his name.

"It's him I know that him" Sharpner said sitting back down.

"But how can they tell it's me?" Gohan said as he removed his sunglasses as Kento followed and threw off his turban sunglasses and cape. 'I guess my disguise is no good without my headgear, oh well I guess I won't be needing these shades anymore' Gohan thought as he threw the sunglass and smiled and waved at Sharpner and the others.

"I'm sure our two fierce competitors are ready to lock horns at any moment, come on guys were all waiting" the announcer said as Gohan went into a battle stance as Kibito stared down at him.

'What am I going to do now? It was Bulma idea to wear a disguise and it worked great but without it I'm totally exposed, if I saw my powers now I won't be able to go back to school, they'll think I'm a freak, and this guy doesn't exactly look like a push over either' Gohan thought.

"Gohan I am curious to see your Super Saiyan powers show them to me so we maybe be able to us them" Kibito said.

"The hell he just say?" Kento yelled as shock hit him and every other Saiyan with good hearing.

"Huh? Hey hold on, how do you know I'm a Super Saiyan and what do you mean by we may be able to us them?" Gohan asked.

"You will learn more in time, now show me your Super Saiyan powers now!" Kibito ordered.

"Is this some kind of joke? I'm not going to transform out here in front of all these people" Gohan said as Kibito stared at him.

"What are they doing they are just talking" Krillin said

"Kibito asked Gohan to turn into a Super Saiyan" Goku said as Reyoto turned to Shin who watched them.

"Spopovich what does it say?" Yuma asked as they pointed the device at Gohan.

"No it's not them, no energy" Spopovich said from the corner they hid.

"Gohan" Piccolo said giving Gohan a nodded as Kento eyes widen.

"Are you crazy? He can't transform now!" Kento yelled.

"What is it Piccolo? What's happening out there?" Goku asked.

"I'm not sure Goku, we'll see" Piccolo said as Shin approached them.

"It's time, you do not need to worry about Gohan he will be fine, but no matter what happens I want you to promise me you will stay out of the ring, do you understand?" Shin said.

"What? No way" Krillin said.

"There is no way in hell I'm promising something like that when one of my friends was already put into the hospital!" Kento yelled.

"What do you want with Gohan?" Goku asked.

"He wants to see his power and I suspect he wants to see Kento as well" Piccolo said as Kibito approached Gohan.

"Well? Let's see it" Kibito said.

"Ah! This is going to get me kicked out of school! Alright then you asked for it!" Gohan said as he began to power up.

"I don't know you but you're telling me what to do? Who the hell do you think you are?" Vegeta said to Shin.

"Vegeta show him some respect! That is no way to be talking to the Supreme Kai!" Piccolo yelled as everyone eyes widden.

"What? I heard storied about him from King Kai but I thought they were just stories! Shin you're the Supreme Kai?" Goku said.

"Why does mine and Gohan power matter to you anyway? What can you gain from this?" Kento asked as he sensed Gohan power level rising as he turned to see Gohan powering.

"Goku I have a bad feeling about this I think Gohan in trouble" Krillin said.

"Listen the instant Gohan transform I'm certain Spopovich and Yamu will try to attack him, but as I already told you, you must not try to help him" Shin said.

"Hell no! If those two try anything I'll blast them myself!" Kento yelled.

"What makes you so sure that those two will try to attack Gohan?" Goku asked.

"Spopovich and Yamu are not aware of it but Gohan or Kento is the one they are searching for, don't worry they don't want his life, only one of their energies" Shin said.

"Energy?" Goku said as Videl ran past them and looked over to see Gohan.

"Last chance for request do you just want to see a Super Saiyan or should I take it up to the next level?" Gohan asked.

"What's that? There's a level beyond the Super Saiyan?" Kibito said as the ground began to shake as Gohan began yelling as his eyes turned teal as electricity began to form around his body as the sky became cloudy as Gohan jumped to Super Saiyan Level 2 as the tiles from the ring began floating around him as he went full power and a wave of gold energy surrounded him as he finished transforming and the tiles all fell back into place.

Spopovich and Yamu device then began to light up red and the arrow began spinning. "Look Yamu!" Spopovich said.

"That energy, it's him!" Yamu said.

Videl watched from the fighting room as she was in shock. "You're kidding, is this for real? Gohan is the gold fighter? Impossible!" Videl said.

"Not really he isn't the only one who can become like that Videl" Kento said as she looked down at him as Kento kept an eye out for Spopovich and Yamu.

Gohan just smiled as Kibiot watched him wide eyed "There now you know what I can do is this good enough for you? What happens now, should I start fighting?" Gohan asked sounding very cocky.

"Ha, Gohan had a lot more power when he fought Cell, I think your son is going soft in these peacful time Kakarot" Vegeta said.

"You may be right but he and Kento are still the strongest fighters at this tournament, the only question is, will it be enough?" Shin said.

"For what?" Goku asked.

"What does he mean?" Krillin asked Piccolo as Piccolo just shook his head in disbelief.

"What's wrong? Fight me!" Gohan said as Kibito just started at him. "What are you waiting for a written invitation?" Gohan said as people remember seeing Gohan in the cell games.

"Come on let's get him, make sure you hold onto him and don't let go, do you understand?" Yamu said holding an odd device with a sharp point.

"Right!" Spopovich said as they flew at Gohan and Shin froze Gohan in place.

"What the hell are you doing? Gohan I'm coming! Victory Cannon!" Kento yelled but Shin froze him before he can send his kai blast as they watched Spopovich grab Gohan as Yamu stab the machine into Gohan as he cried out in pain.

"They're killing him!" Goku yelled.

"Trust me he'll be fine" Shin said as they saw Kento power up to level two and broke free from his frozen state as he flew again only to be frozen again.

"Damn you! Let me go!" Kento yelled as he watched Gohan hair turn black.

"No Gohan!" Videl yelled trying to fly to him but Goku grabbed her as Piccolo held Krillin. "Let me go! Gohan in trouble he needs help!" Videl said trying to help Gohan.

"Stay here Gohan will be fine Videl" Goku said.

"Goku please help him! Please" Videl begged.

"Gohan is in no danger" Shin said.

"Are you sure?" Videl asked as she turned to see the device glow as a bright light appeared and they watched Gohan collapse to the ground.

"That was easier than we thought" Spopovich said as they both flew off as Kento broke free and flew over to Gohan.

"Gohan!" Kento said powering down as he was on his knees next to Gohan.

"Don't move, all of you stay where you are Kibito will take care of them now he has no need for you assistances" Shin said.

"At least tell us what he's going to do with them" Goku said.

"It's time I must follow them and I found where they are taking Gohan power" Shin said.

"You're leaving!" Goku yelled.

"I could use your help I understand if you feel you need to stay here, but I must go" Shin said flying off after Spopovich and Yamu as Kento turned and growled at Kibito.

"You're going too? Are you crazy?" Krillin asked.

"I don't think I have much choice, the Supreme Kai gave us his word that Gohan would be okay I believe him, so unless I go with him I'm never going to know what's going on around here" Goku said.

"I'll go too, if this involves Kento then I'm coming with you Goku" Reyoto said as they saw Kento growling at Kibito as he walked closer to them as Videl ran to them.

"Gohan, don't move you're going to be okay" Videl said rubbing his back. "Hey get a stretcher over here!" She yelled.

"I can't say that I like it but if you're going then I'm going to, but I know I'm going to regret this" Krillin said.

"Alight let's do it!" Goku said.

"I better tell my wife where I'm going or she'll kill me" Krillin said running back in.

"I know what you're doing Kakarot your trying to skip out on our next match aren't you!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta can't you see there's more important going on here?" Goku asked as Vegeta gripped his shirt.

"You listen after the next two matches we are secluded to fight, and you will fight me, you if you leave you better make sure you come back, I only entered this stupid tournament to beat you!" Vegeta yelled.

"Ok, ok take it easy Vegeta, I have to go with the Supreme Kai I promise to put you at the top of my things to do list when I get back just try and relax will you" Goku said.

"You forget you only get to stay for one day in this world!" Vegeta yelled.

"I guess that slipped my mind listen why don't you come with us" Goku said.

"Yeah Vegeta I don't think this obsession of yours is healthy" Reyoto said as Vegeta glared at him.

"We're wasting time here" Piccolo said as he took off into the air as Goku jumped to face Kibito.

"Kibito, will you promise to take care of Gohan and Kento for me?" Goku asked.

"What!" Kento yelled.

"You have my word and as soon as he is healed I will follow after you, Gohan I presume will want to do the same" Kibito said as Goku flew off and Vegeta grunted as he followed.

"I'm right behind you Kakarot!" Vegeta said following after them.

Kibito then aproached Gohan as Kento held a aki ball at him. "The other may trust you but you just watched as they attacked Gohan! You will not take another step!" Kento growled.

"I promise Kento he will be fine he said putting a hand to Gohan back as Gohan woke up.

"Where did everyone go?" Gohan asked.

"Quiet you must stay still" Kibito said.

"I swear you try anything funny!" Kento growled as men with the strecther came.

"We'll take it from here" a man said.

"No you will not" Kibito said.

"What, but he's been stabbed sir" one said as Kibito glared at them men and they coward away. "Oh okay he's all yours."

Kibito then hit Gohan with a surge of gold energy as Kento watched closey as it stoped. "That should do it Gohan" Kibito said as Gohan began to get up.

"Gohan do you feel better now?" Videl asked.

"I feel even stronger then I was before" Gohan said as he turned to Kibito. "Hey what did you do?"

"If you come with me I will tell you everything" Kibito said as he flew off into the air.

"Gohan what's going on?" Videl asked.

"I'm not sure Videl" Gohan said.

"Insane" Videl said.

"I know" Gohan said.

"Is it okay if I come with you guys? Please let me come I can help you guys out, okay?" Videl said.

"No you better not I have a feeling something bad going to happen and I don't want you to get hurt" Gohan said.

"Oh please Gohan, I'll be careful, if you don't let me go I'll just follow you anyway" Videl said.

"Videl get away from that skinny punk right now!" Hercule yelled.

"If things get tuff do you promise me you'll get out of there?" Gohan asked as she nodded. "Alright then let's go."

"Thanks Gohan" Videl said.

"Okay let's go!" Kento yelled as they all took off into the air.

As Gohan Kento and Videl flew over Satan city they saw Kibito floating a few feet away from them as he smiled and turned around to lead them.

"Hey wait!" Goku yelled as he and the others caught up with Shin. "I'm glad you decided to come, thank you without all your help I would not be able to defeat them" Shin said.

"You need us to beat those two?" Goku asked.

"No it's not Spopovich and Yamu that concern me, it's the wizard controlling them" Shin said.

"Huh a wizard?" Piccolo said.

"Yes long ago at a time when the human race was at its inefficacy here on earth, a powerful wizard from the distance edge of the universe named Bibidi first appeared with him he brought a terrible monster of his own creation who soul purpose was to destroy, the name of that monster was Majin Buu" Shin said.

"Buu huh? So what did this guy do" Goku asked.

"Majin Buu had no feeling or consciences he was designed as an instrument of fear and terror his single desirer was to eliminate all living things and he was very good at it, with Majin Buu under his control Bibidi set about the systematic destruction of all life in the universe, hundreds of planets were reduced to rubble and entire galaxies were erased from existences no force could withstand his evil power" Shin said.

'This Majin Buu sounded like he could have made a decent Saiyan' Vegeta thought as Shin glared at him.

"You're wrong Vegeta! There were five Grand Kais at that time each one a thousand times more powerful then you call Frieza, fought Buu and no one survived, he would have erased your entire Saiyan race with a breath just like so many others" Shin said.

"Whoa not good" Goku said.

'Why didn't somebody tell me he could read minds!' Vegeta thought.

"In time Majin Buu became so powerful that even Bibidi had difficulty controlling him, whenever he needed to rest Bibidi would use a spell to seal Majin Buu in a ball and would lay dormant till the counter spell was evoked" Shin said as Kibiot explained the same story to Gohan and Kento.

"Bibidi transport Majin Buu from planet to planet, the ball was brought here, and the earth was intended to be Majin Buu next target" Kibito said as they flew over an ocean.

"No, that's terrible" Gohan said.

"Obviously this sanction was prevented, the ball that contained Majin Buu remains here on earth to this day, yes the Supreme Kai could have destroyed him but he choose to leave him hidden" Kibito said.

"Why would he do that? Why didn't he destroy him when he had to chance?" Gohan asked.

"Because Majin Buu is no threat as long as he is confined to that ball, and until now we thought Bibidi could release him" he said.

'Until now" Gohan said.

"It would seem that we discovered another" Kibito said.

"Bibidi had a son, he's here on earth" Shin said to Goku and the others.

"Here?" Reyoto said.

"Bibidi named his son Babidi, at any cost we must stop him" Shin said.

"But what will he do?" Goku asked.

"He intends to continue his father's work, he's going to release Majin Buu" Shin said.

"Not if we have something to say about it!" Reyoto said as the continued to fly over an ocean.


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter has another new hero joining the story from the Dragon Ball Heroes games that is not available to America.

All my sources and information come from the Dragonball Wikipedia.

Babidi Ship

While flying over a volcanic area, Shin leads the way as they chased after Spopovich and Yamu. "So it's obvious you were able to defeat this wizard Bibidi before he could unleash Majin Buu on the earth but you didn't destroy Majin Buu you choose instead to leave him here lying in dormant" Piccolo said.

"That's right we thought it best that way, we believed that Bibidi was the only one who could free Majin Buu, we were mistaken in that belief, Bibidi had a son also a wizard and if he isn't stopped Majin Buu will live again" Shin said.

"So I'm guessing Bibidi son is controlling those guys from the tournament?" Goku asked.

"Yes his name is Babidi and in this case in this universe the son is as evil as the father" Shin said.

"Great why doesn't that surprise me" Krillin said.

"It's simple all we have to do is stop Babidi from freeing Majin Buu, right?" Goku asked.

"Yes that's right, but I'm afraid it won't be as easy as you make it sound, Babidi abilities as a wizard aren't to be underestimated, it may take all of us to defeat him" Shin said.

"Wow sounds like this guy is very strong" Goku said.

"Babidi strength lies in his magic, physically he's not very powerful nor was his father, but a wizard doesn't need to be, instead his magic enables him to harness the evil the lies in the hearts that lie in people like Spopovich and Yamu and thereby control there action, imagine what would happen if someone truly powerful came under his spell" Shin said as Kento had a bad gut feeling about Piccolo and Vegeta since they were previously evil, or lead him to believe that.

Gohan Kento and Videl were following Kibito as they asked many questions. "So if Spopovich and Yamu didn't enter the tournament to win then why were they even there? I mean what did they do to me?" Gohan asked.

"Babidi intends to resurrect Majin Buu but before he could do that he requires a tremendous amount of pure energy" Kibito said.

"So that why Shin stopped me, because Gohan and I have pure energy and I would have just given them more of it" Kento said.

"Babidi sent them to the tournament because he believed that would be the easiest place to gather the largest amount of energy, only after they saw you transform into a Super Saiyan did you become their target, if Kento would have interfered he would have as well, the Supreme Kai and myself knew that Babidi would send someone to the tournament we also entered, the ball containing Majin Buu has vanished we journeyed to where it lay before but found no signs of it so we believed that it's in Babidi grasp and he waits for the energy to open it and upon his success the world will slip into darkness the like that has never been view by human eyes" Kibito said as Videl began to slow down.

"Videl what's wrong? You okay" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said as Kento saw sweat on her forehead and knew she was struggling to keep up.

Meanwhile Goku was asking question of his own "I don't think I understand you had your chance to finish off Majin Buu when you were fighting Babidi father, why didn't you take?" Goku asked.

"It wasn't worth the risk we feared that any damage to the ball might set him free, the ball in which Majin Buu was confined in was hidden deep within the earth where no human could ever find it, thou we allowed him to lie dormant if our actions had caused him to be released we would have been powerless to stop him" Shin said.

Videl seemed to be struggling more as Kento kept close in case she fell. "The Supreme Kai are farther ahead of us then I thought, we'll have to move faster to catch them" Kibito said.

"No problem, but hold on just a second" Gohan said slowing down a bit so he flew next to Videl. "How are you holding up back here Videl?" Gohan asked.

"I wish I was as good at this like you are, I can't go on, Gohan I can't keep my eyes open, I'm just holding you guys back" she said.

"Your just not used to the wind yet, you'll get there with practice, don't worry about it, but your probably right you should go back, it's starting to look like one of those days where it can get very dangerous" Gohan said.

"If it turns out like that then I want you to take care of yourself, for me okay?" Videl said.

"Yeah, you got it be careful flying back and when you get there could you be sure to tell my mom and brother what's going on, they're probably worried" Gohan said.

"No problem, but tell me something, the gold fighter, it was really you right?" Videl asked.

As Kento eyed Gohan as Gohan knew he had to tell the truth. "Yeah but I'm sorry I lied to you, I just didn't want everyone to know" Gohan said.

"So seven years ago that strange group of people that should up during the fight with Cell that was you guys, and you were the little boy that was with them weren't you?" Videl asked.

"Yep that was Gohan alright, I couldn't fight because my uncle didn't think I was strong enough but he watched everything go down" Kento said.

"Then my father wasn't the one who beat Cell was he, no it was you" she said.

"Yes it was" Gohan said looking straight ahead.

"I knew it! I always had a feeling about that it just seemed strange to me that my father was capable of that kind of strength and now it all makes sense, I'm glad I know the truth thank you Gohan, now go, go and be a hero again" Videl said.

"Don't worry Videl I'll bring him back in one piece!" Kento yelled as Videl stopped to wave at them as they went ahead.

"Goodbye Gohan I'll be waiting for you when you get back, and Kento you better make sure he gets back!" she yelled.

"Bye!" Gohan said.

"Are you finished?" Kibito asked.

"Yep, thanks for waiting up" Gohan said.

"We need to hurry, we have a lot of ground to cover" Kibito said.

"No problem for us, right Gohan?" Kento asked.

"Right!" Gohan said as they powered up and flew faster than before as Videl watched.

"Wow they're fast, you better bring him back Kento because I'm not finished with him yet" she said smiling.

After reaching a rocky area Gohan, Kento and Kibito could see Goku and the other directly ahead of them. "Look there they are" Gohan said.

"About damn time we found them" Kento said.

"Hey dad we're here!" Gohan yelled.

"Look its Gohan and Kento" Krillin said.

"It's about time you caught up!" Goku said as Gohan sped up to fly in-between Piccolo and Goku.

"We were waiting for you" Piccolo said.

"Thank you" Gohan said.

"Glad you're here, looks like we got our work cut out for us again Gohan" Goku said.

"Except you guys have two new allies to help" Reyoto said flying besides Goku with Kento following behind.

"Hey lets have some fun this time it's been way to long" Goku said.

"You got it" Gohan said.

"They sure seem relaxed, but then again Goku said it would be an easy one" Krillin said.

"Maybe not, just keep your guard up we don't know what this wizard has up his selves" Kento warned as they saw Spopovich and Yamu starting to land.

"Look they're landing" Shin said.

"But there's nothing out here" Krillin said.

"This is odd, we have searched this entire area before" Kibito said as they all quickly landed and hid on a rock mountain as they looked down to see a small building down below the valley.

"Quick everyone, suppress your energy, we don't want them to know were here, not just yet" Shin said.

"I can sense several life forces down below perhaps six maybe seven but something blocking my line to determine their power level" Reyoto said.

"You can sense that?" Gohan asked.

"Yes a little trick I learned from some aliens but Babidi magic must be protecting the people he's controlling I can't tell what they are or how strong they are or how they can fit into that small hut" Reyoto said.

The warrior watched as Spopovich and Yamu talking to a strange alien in armor "Is that Babidi, the one on the left?" Goku asked.

"No it's not, it's one of his minions" Shin said.

"Hey that ground looks like it's been disturbed recently like it's been dug up or something" Goku said.

"It's so obvious now! That's why we couldn't find his spaceship when we flew over, he buried the whole thing underground!" Kibito said in frustration.

"And that means there's a chance Babidi learned that Kibito and I had followed him to earth, otherwise there would be no reason to hide his ship" Shin said.

"So the wizard smarter than we thought, he may be more of challenge then we thought" Reyoto said.

"I say we attack them now, the longer we wait here the more time we give them to resurrect Majin Buu" Piccolo said.

"No, we will bide our time, they will release Majin Buu outside the ship they won't want it completely destroyed, we will wait for the right opportunity when it presents itself" Shin said.

Gohan then growled as Kento looked down to a small house to see a dead family and learned the source of Gohan anger. "Calm down Gohan, I'm not happy about what they did either but we can't give ourselves away" Kento whispered.

"Hey someone coming out" Piccolo said as they all watched the entrance as Spopovich and Yamu bowed and a red man with yellow eyes and pointed ears and horns stepped out with a little yellow man floating in the air with an orange cloak around him.

"Dabura!" Kibito said in anger.

"What is he doing here?" Shin asked.

"That accursed wizard managed to ensnare the King of the Demons!" Kibito said.

"Which one? Which one is Dabura?" Goku asked.

"The tall one" Shin said.

"I see, is he strong?" Goku asked.

"Of course he's strong, he is the King of the Demon World" Shin said.

"Wait a second, what is this Demon World?" Gohan asked.

"I would like to know that answer as well" Kento said.

"It is a shadow world that exist on the other side of this one like two sides of the same coin, one of you may be the strongest in this world but in his dark demon world Dabura is the strongest by far" Shin said.

"Guys I'm starting to feel out classed here, I mean I'll still help you out if you need me but how about I take the little" Krillin said.

"Coward" Reyoto muttered as Vegeta snickered.

"The little guy so that's Babidi?" Gohan asked.

"Yes it is and he is the most dangerous of them all" Shin said.

"I thought he would be much bigger" Kento said.

"Remember it is not his size that you should concern yourself with it's his magic if he is able to keep a being like Dabura under his control, just imagine the horror he could inflect on this world" Shin said.

"So if this Dabura is that strong, and Babidi has him, what going to keep us from falling under his spell?" Piccolo asked.

"A wizard seeks out evil desirers in a person heart, once discovered he manipulates them, enhances them and ultimately use them to control, this is how Dabura was captured, once Babidi infiltrates a person heart and his influence is complete all he needs is to find a trace of evil to bring them under his power, only those pure of heart and free from evil desirers like us have a chance to fight him successfully" Kibito said.

"Well that works for most of us but what about Piccolo, he hasn't been one of the good guys you know" Krillin said as Piccolo glared at Krillin.

"This is not the time!" he yelled.

"Quiet! I'm trying to hear" Reyoto yelled as he listened to the people down below with an advanced Saiyan hearing.

"I've never anticipated that Dabura would be here too, I'm afraid that this changes everything" Shin said.

"Surely the Supreme Kai isn't afraid is he" Vegeta said as Shin glared at him. "Hmm, fine you can cower up here behind the rocks. I'll take them on myself if you don't have the stomach for it."

"I may just let you do that Vegeta" Krillin said.

"Krillin these guys seem pretty tuff don't you think you should get back to your family?" Goku said.

"Well I'd like to stick around but it looks like you guys got everything covered without me" Krillin said.

"And I hate to see what your wife would do to me if I let anything happen to you" Goku said.

"Yeah she does have a bit of a temper but hey I love her" Krillin said.

"Something happening!" Kento said as they watched Spopovich scream as his body began to expand as he blew up. "On second thought Krillin you can take him."

Yamu then went flying off as an alien pointed his hand at Yamu and hit him with a kai blast killing Yamu.

"What kind of people kill their own partners?" Gohan said in utter shock.

"People who are evil as them" Kento growled.

"This is bad" Goku said.

"They killed their own men" Gohan said.

"That's the cruel game Babidi plays, he seeks out the most powerful fighters , he uses his magic to bring them under his complete control and when he has no more use for them then he disposes of them like they were diseased animals, if he frees Majin Buu he will destroy all life on earth just like he did with Spopovich and Yamu, that is Babidi evil wish" Kibito said.

"Something not right" Reyoto said.

"Yeah look, why is Dabura standing outside by himself?" Goku said as Dabura clenched his fist as the ground below began to move.

"He know that were here!" Vegeta yelled as flew fast at them and appeared in front of Kibito with his hand held out in front of his face as he hit him with a kai blast completely destroying him as he laughed.

"Victory Cannon!" Kento yelled firing a large kai blast at Dabura who dodged it as Goku came at him with Vegeta as they began to try to his Dabura but he would just dodged or block as he pushed them back and looked over at Krillin as he spat in his direction.

"Look out!" Shin yelled as Krillin got spat in the face. "I should have warned them."

"Warned us about what?" Reyoto asked as Piccolo flew at Dabura and got spat on too as Krillin began screaming as his hands began to turn to stone.

"Krillin!" Kento yelled as he turned to a stone statue as Piccolo began turning into a statue too.

"Guys hold on!" Goku said jumping to Piccolo. "What's happening to them?"

"They turned to stone" Shin said.

"Yeah we figured that out, but how?" Reyoto asked.

"It's one of Dabura powers, anything he spits on turns to stone" Shin said. "We can do nothing for them now."

"No" Goku said approaching Piccolo.

"No don't touch him!" Shin yelled.

"Why not?" Goku asked.

"If we touch either of them now, they might break and there's no possible way to put them back together" Shin said.

Dabura floated above them laughing. "I'll leave you a chance to run, take it or you would rather end up like your friends" Dabura said flying back towards the ship.

"Great now there are only six of us" Reyoto said.

"What are we going to do?" Gohan asked.

"Hey Supreme Kai you said if we break them we can't put them back together does that mean there is a way to get my friends back to normal?" Goku asked.

"Yes there's a way, they'll return to normal, only if we defeat Dabura" Shin said.

"Is that all? We'll have them back in no time" Goku said.

"Let do it dad! You and me togther" Gohan said.

"If you two go then I shall fight too, no way I'm letting that red freak get away with this" Reyoto said.

"I think it's time we show them who they are really dealing with" Kento said cracking his knuckles.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Goku said flying down as the other three followed behind.

"Wait Goku! You'll fall into their trap!" Shin yelled as Goku and the others stopped midair. "They are counting on the fact that you will charge into their spaceship after them to stop them, it will be safer if you wait out here."

"I'm sorry but I just can't leave my friends like that" Goku said.

"Watch over them for us!" Gohan yelled as the four Saiyans flew towards the ship leave Shin and Vegeta.

"Wait! Uh" Shin said as Vegeta approached him.

"Sorry but patience's has never been are strongest virtue" Vegeta said before he flew down after the others.

"They're all fools!" Shin yelled chasing after them

After landing in front of the small door leading to the ship as Goku and Gohan looked into the dark tunnel with Reyoto and Kento looking over their shoulders as Vegeta landed behind them.

"Ok let's go" Goku said.

"Right behind you" Reyoto said as they jumped in one at a time and floated down towards a light at the bottom as Babidi watched them in a crystal ball.

"Here they come, I'd be shocked if anyone of them had a brain" Babidi said.

"Trapped so easily" Dabura said as the five Saiyans landed in the middle of a room.

"This place doesn't look much like a spaceship" Gohan said looking around at the odd looking room.

"Hey there's nobody here, I thought they be waiting for a fight" Goku said.

"I swear I don't know how were related, Goku isn't it obvious they are setting a trap so be on your guard" Kento said.

"Hey that looks like a door over there, think we should try and bust it down?" Gohan said as Reyoto walked over to the door to examine it.

"What the hell is with all these M's everywhere I look?" Reyoto asked as they sensed Shin as he landed into the room.

"So you could resist the draw of a good fight after all" Goku said.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into" Shin said as they heard a noise and looked up to see their exit close up. "Once inside this ship there's no way out."

"What?" Gohan said.

"Our only hope for escape now is to destroy Babidi" Shin said.

"Well that is what we came to do isn't it?" Goku asked.

"I'll solve all our problems and blow this place to oblivion" Vegeta said.

"No you won't! Sudden shock might accidently set Majin Buu free!" Shin yelled. "The degree that you are estimating him is astounding, don't you understand, even at a fraction of his full power Majin Buu can annihilate this entire planet and all its inhabitants in an instant, he can't be stopped!"

"Ok so blowing up the ship is a big no, so let's bust down that door and find that little freak" Reyoto said as they were still being watched.

"I thought there might actually be a fight in this place" Vegeta said as they heard a strange noise as Reyoto pressed his ear to the door.

"It's an elevator someone coming" Reyoto said jumping away as the door began to open as the odd alien they saw before stood in it as he stepped out with his arms folded.

"Welcome fellow warriors, you arrived at stage one" he said.

"About time someone showed" Gohan said.

"So what's stage one?" Goku asked.

"Master Babidi is at the bottom level of this ship we are currently at the top level also known a s stage one and there's no way of getting down to him unless you beat the warrior at each stage, you need not to concern yourselves with getting to stage two, because unfortunately for you the first warrior you must face is none other than me, and that means none of you will make it out alive" the alien known as Pui-Pui said laughing as Reyoto rolled his eyes.

"Alright guys so which one of us gets to fight first?" Goku asked.

"We'll rock, paper, scissors for it" Reyoto said as the five Saiyans began playing as Shin and Pui-Pui watched in shock.

"One, two there!" the Saiyans said in unison as they all choose paper. "One, two three!" they all picked rock. "One, two, three!" they said going on for about ten games till four of the Saiyans picked paper and Vegeta got scissors.

"Scissors win" Vegeta said.

"Dammit!" Reyoto said.

"Ah I wanted to fight this guy" Goku said.

"Well sorry you won't get your chance

"Oh well at least we get some entertainment out of this" Kento said sitting up against the wall.

"Wait please you don't really instead to fight him by yourself do you?" Shin asked.

"Of course I do, what other way is there?" Vegeta said folding his arms.

"It's best not to question Saiyan tradition Shin so just sit back, relax and watch Vegeta handle this" Reyoto said as Pui-Pui chuckled.

"Master Babidi told me to be careful because your high energy makes you strong and dangerous but you're nothing but a bunch of morons" Pui-Pui said.

"The only moron in this place is Babidi he didn't investigate this planet very thoroughly did he? If he had he'd know that the most powerful fighter alive is standing in front of you" Vegeta said.

"You the most powerful fighter alive?" Pui-Pui said as he started to laugh as he teleported away from the door and to the other side of the room. "That kind of arrogances can get you killed" he said vanishing again.

"Don't underestimate him, Babidi uses his magic to attract the strongest warriors in the universe" Shin said.

"Hey calm down let's just let Vegeta take it from here ok" said calmly since Shin was the only one in the room that was nervous.

"Are you sure?" Shin asked as Pui-Pui reappeared.

"You know none of you will ever leave" he said vanishing again and appearing a few steps away as Kento started to get annoyed with this. "And every ounce of energy you lose while I pound you will be absorbed in this room and as the energy is absorbed it will be channel directly to Majin Buu."

"Well I guess that's unfortunate than, since you won't be able to hurt me, you won't be able to steal my energy" Vegeta said as Pui-Pui appeared in front of Vegeta.

"Keep dreaming before I'm done, I'll do much more than hurt you" Pui-Pui said vanishing.

"Oh you will sing to us to?" Kento said sarcastically.

"When you fight Pui-Pui death is a certainty" he said laughing.

"This guy is really annoying" Vegeta said teleporting in front of Pui-Pui. "Welcome to the end of your life and I promise it's going to hurt, ready for the pain?" as they stood there for a few seconds as Kento checked his watch.

"You two going to stare at each other all day or are you going to fight?" Kento asked as Pui-Pui jumped into the air and did a stupid spin kick as Vegeta caught it as Pui-Pui was shocked that Vegeta was able to block it as he jumped back and tried to punch Vegeta but was blocked once again as Pui-Pui jumped.

"Well you fight pretty good, nut not that good" he said as he came at Vegeta with a barge of punches and kicks that Vegeta dodged easily, Vegeta then lost patience and caught Pui-Pui kick and kicked him into the roof and falling hard into the floor.

"There you go, didn't I tell you, Vegeta can handle this guy no problem" Goku said.

"If I were too take a guess, I would say that this fight will be over in about a minute" Reyoto said as Pui-Pui tried to attack again but got kicked in the chin and sent as he jumped from the roof and landed on the ground to see Vegeta had vanished.

"You looking for me?" Vegeta said as Pui-Pui turned around to see Vegeta standing behind him and got a punch to the face as he felt to the ground.

"He's good" Shin said.

"He's really good it looks like he's gotten a lot stronger" Gohan said.

"Well that what happen when you spend all your time training" Goku said.

"What's wrong had enough?" Vegeta asked as Pui-Pui got off the ground.

"No!" Pui-Pui said trying to punch Vegeta but he dodged jumped from his head and landing behind him before he kicked him and began a series of punches to his chest and face and sent him to the ground as Vegeta began to approach him and there entire surrounding changed to a red planet out in the middle of space.

"What the hell just happened?" Kento asked as he got up from the ground.

"Where are we?" Gohan asked.

"It's that Babidi, he used his magic to change the room it seems he's trying to give that fighter the advantage" Shin said.

"Ah should be interesting" Goku said.

"Goku it isn't Vegeta he's giving the advantage" Shin said.

"Yeah I know" Goku said.

"Welcome to my home planet, I've won many great battles here and by now you've noticed my planet is different from yours" Pui-Pui said as he picked a rock off the ground. "It's the gravity, ten times stronger than earth" he said dropping the rock as it created a hole in the ground. "Your hopes of winning are falling faster than that stone, you won't leave here alive" he said laughing as Vegeta smiled.

"The moron in for it now" Kento said.

"Maybe if this was five hundred times gravity you might have an advantage but ten, I don't even feel it" Vegeta said.

"Your just bluffing I know you are" Pui-Pui said.

"Maybe I am, hard to tell" Vegeta said.

"Enough!" Pui-Pui said running at Vegeta and tried to punch him but Vegeta dodged as he went into a series of punches as Vegeta punched his gut and kicked him back into a boulder Vegeta being the ass that he is then began jumping easily as Pui-Pui eyes widen.

"So you still think I'm bluffing?" Vegeta asked as Pui-Pui growled and Vegeta laughed as Pui-Pui came running at him again as Vegeta flew towards him and put both his hands to Pui-Pui chest as he hit him with a very powerful gold kai blast destroying him.

"Alright!" Gohan yelled.

"Ha, I'm amazed that Babidi would send such a weakling" Vegeta said as a circle in the middle of the room opened up.

"Hey look the floor opening up" Goku said as they approached the circle.

"Thank you captain obvious" Reyoto said.

"It looks like an elevator shaft" Gohan said.

"Let's go I want to get back to the tournament" Kento said as they jumped into the hole and down to the second floor.

"Children so easily amused" Vegeta said jumping in after them as Goku stuck his head back out and turned to Shin.

"Hey Supreme Kai what are you waiting for, come on lets go" Goku said.

"Now I see, they are very strong" Shin said still in shock as he walked over to jump into the hole while Babidi glared at them threw the crystal ball.

The second floor was much like the first except the floor was pink. "Babidi really needs to reconsider his ship layout" Reyoto said.

"That's weird this room looks like that last one we were in" Goku said.

"Yeah and Babidi probably going to change this room with his magic" Gohan said.

"It's my turn to fight next, so I wonder who behind that door I sure hope he's going to be tuff enough for me" Goku said.

"Hold on who said you can fight next? How do you know that me, Reyoto or Gohan would like to fight next?" Kento asked.

"Let him fight there are more floors below us and we can wait" Reyoto said as they looked at the door and waited for a good five minutes before Goku lost patience.

"Hey, come on get out here!" Goku yelled.

"Why don't we just smash threw the floor and get to the bottom of this place?" Vegeta asked.

"We can't do that, even though he is not at full power unnecessary shock could free Majin Buu and that would be disastrous" Shin said.

"I'm beginning to think that this Majin Buu may not be worth fighting after all and the same goes for that Dabura" Vegeta said.

"What? No you can't be serious then you won't fight them?" Shin asked.

"Well why should I? From what I've seen from Dabura so far I don't see any reason to be afraid of him, I watched his movement outside and the only thing I have to worry about is his spit as long as I avoid that I can beat him, your friend Kibito was careless that's all" Vegeta said.

"So do you agree with him?" he asked tuning to Reyoto and Goku.

"Yeah, Vegeta right Dabura not that tuff if it was a few years ago we might be afraid of him" Goku said.

"I agree with Vegeta as well if there is one thing I know it's that I've fought much worse than someone like Dabura.

"Seven years ago we fought this guy named Cell now that was tuff" Goku said.

"Oh please, Broly gave me a run for my money when Gohan and I fought him and now he's burning in hell and were stronger than ever" Kento said.

"Hey! Get out here now! Let's go I'm ready to fight!" Goku yelled at the door as it began to open.

"Well it's about damn time" Reyoto said as the shadow of a very large creature stood behind the doors as a large green monster stepped out.

"Ah! What the hell is that thing?" Goku asked.

"I've seen a creature like that before that's a Dark-Seijins they are a race of creatures that make their home on a planet called Dark Star or the Planet of Darkness, which is a world of pitch blackness, in the deepest corner of the universe, I came across their planet when I was fueling my ship so I could keep me and Kento moving and at the time Kento was only a baby so I had no time to study their fighting skills" Reyoto said.

"Wow he sure is an ugly one" Gohan said as the creature laughed.

"You all look yummy, who should I eat first?" he said looking from each hero.

"Why did I have to get this guy? Sure he's big but he kind of looks dumb to me" Goku said.

"Huh?" the creature said.

"I know that monster his name is Yakon" Shin said.

"You've meet him before?" Gohan said.

"That's right he's one of the most feared creatures in the universe, he's extremely strong, I don't think Goku can beat him on his own" Shin said.

"Don't underestimate Goku, he may appear weak to you but in reality he's one of the strongest in the universe" Kento said as the creature drool got onto the ground.

"Disgusting creatures have no sense in manners or hygiene for that matter" Reyoto said disgusted as Goku went into a battle stance and Yakon swung his massive arm at Goku who vanished as Yakon followed as flaoted above the others as Yakon swung his arms, legs and tail at Goku who dodged as Yakon nails extanded fast at Goku as Goku landed and his orange gi ripped.

"Ah! That was close" Goku said.

"So he's a big one but he's quick" Gohan said.

"That was what I was trying to tell you, and Goku can't beat" Shin said.

"What? No my dad should be more than enough for that guy just watch and see" Gohan said.

"Watch and see?" Shin said as Yakon laughed.

"You were very lucky but you won't get away this time" Yakon said.

"I better watch it, one slip and those claws will tear me into two" Goku said.

"There is something about these creatures that give them an edge but I can't remember, when one of them fought me I learned that they could do something but what?" Reyoto said putting his hand to this chin to think.

"Do you hear me Yakon? Listen to me, you're doing well my marvelous monster I'm proud of you did you know that? With your help Majin Buu will be resurrected sooner than expected I have a treat for you, when you finish off these intruders quickly how about we visit your favorite planet, the planet of darkness, would you like that my pet?" Babidi said loud enough for everyone in the room to hear as the room began to transform into one of darkness as the room went complete dark.

The sound of a clang and Goku groaning when he hit his shin caught the other attention as they tried to see. "A stone! The hurt" Goku said rubbing his knee.

"Are you okay Goku?" Kento asked.

"Yeah but what happened? Who turned out the lights? It's dark I can't see a thing" Goku said as they heard Yakon laughing.

"Welcome to the Planet of Darkness, your scratching your head aren't you? You can't see me but I can see you" Yakon said as Goku stopped scratching his head.

"You can?" Goku said.

"Sounds like he's right at home" Gohan said.

"Yakon was born in this place it's in the far end of the universe where no light can reach it das the Planet of Darkness" Shin said.

"Your mine now I'm going to eat you" Yakon said jumping down towards Goku but Goku jumped up and jumped hard onto Yakon seniding him into the ground as he burrowed out and jumped out on the other side of the room. "Where is he?" Yakon asked as Goku was on Yakon back.

"Eat this!" Goku yelled slamming both his fists onto Yakon head sending him to the ground as Yakon began running up the walls and tried to get Goku with his claws but Goku dodged it and kicked Yakon in the face.

"Hey can any of you tell what's going on out there?" Shin asked.

"Yes Kakarot winning" Vegeta said as Goku sent Yakon flying into a boulder as Yakon groaned and climbed out of the hole he was in.

"You can see in the dark?" Yakon asked.

"No but I don't really need to I can sense your movements by the sound of vibrations in the air oh yeah I can smell where you are too" Goku siad.

"Huh!"

"I do have one way I can see you, like this!" Goku said powering into a Super Saiyan.

"Ah that's better now we can actually see" Kento said.

"Look at that, pretty impressive huh?" Gohan said.

"Yakon come on out stinky I've seem to have found my spare flashlight see" Goku said as Yakon laughed.

"Well done so you've fixed it so I can no longer hide in the dark" Yakon said.

"I wonder why he's being so calm" Goku said.

"Dammit the same thing happened to me before but I can't remember these things can do something with light but I can't think of it" Reyoto said.

"Time to feed" Yakon said opening his mouth as he began to suck the energy Goku was using to light the room.

"That's it! They can suck in light energy and use it as food!" Reyoto said as Goku turned into his normal form and Yakon swallowed the light he stole.

"Great now it's pitch dark again" Kento said.

"Kakarot is back at his normal state" Vegeta said.

"Yummy, I've never eaten such a brilliant and rich light before" Yakon said.

"What's that?" Goku asked.

"Yakon is a type of monster that eats light energy; Goku is a Super Saiyan the energy he is admitting is lice a delicacy to him" Shin said.

"Hey listen dad don't become a Super Saiyan again if you do that monster will eat your energy" Gohan yelled to his father.

"Very tasty the best light I have ever had I want some more of that, give me some more of that now!" Yakon said rubbing his belly.

"So he eats light" Goku said as Yakon jumped down from the rocks he stood on. "Ok are you ready for the second course?" Goku asked having an idea.

"Yes!" Yakon said practically drooling all over the place.

"You sure?" Goku asked.

"What on earth is Kakarot trying to do now?" Vegeta asked.

"Dad seriously, don't go Super Saiyan he's draining your energy lets fight him together!" Gohan yelled.

"No way I fight alone Gohan I don't need help" Goku said powering up into Super Saiyan again as Yakon laughed.

"I am going to make a meal out of you, now come to me!" Yakon yelled.

"Has he gone crazy? Why does he insist on fighting alone he knows he can't beat him, does he this this is some kind of game?" Shin asked.

"Let him do what he wants, Kakarot wouldn't purposely get eaten alive, he has a plan" Vegeta said as Yakon began to suck in the light again as Yakon stomach began to expand as Goku powered to level two giving Yakon way to much as the beast exploded.

"Look he blew up" Shin said.

"Alright dad won!" Gohan said.

"And with energy to spare, interesting" Vegeta said as the floor opened up next to Goku.

"Hey the floor opened up, come on guys lets go" Goku said.

"Hopefully the next guy will be worth our time" Kento said jumping into the hole like everyone else.

Once in another room with light they all looked around waiting for their next opponent. "Way to go dad I guess that monster bit off more than he can chew huh?" Gohan said.

"Sure did" Goku said.

"Now it's my turn, hopefully the next warrior won't be a waste of my time" Reyoto said.

"Oh I got something special for you rats!" Babidi said as Reyoto shadow began to move as it moved away from him and formed into a black mass in the shape of Reyoto as the Saiyan chuckled.

"Really? The best fighter you could choose was myself or in this round my shadow?" Reyoto said as the shadow threw and punch as Reyoto dodged it and kicked the shadow face as he tripped it and grabbed its tail as he threw it into the wall. "You know I'm in a hurry and want to get back to the tournament so I think I'll end this" Reyoto said holding a purple kai ball in his hand.

"Here we go Reyoto signature kai blast" Kento said.

"Berserker Wave!" Reyoto said hitting the shadow head on as it vanished and Kento checked his watch.

"Five minutes and thirteen second Reyoto" Kento said.

"Damn! I was close to beating my record" Reyoto said as the floor opened up.

"You could have actually made it worth our time to see" Vegeta said.

"Yes but it was a shadow, not really worth all the effort" Reyoto said as they jumped into the hole.

"So it's mine or Gohan turn" Kento said.

"You can go I much rather see you fight someone" Gohan said as they landed in another room like the others as Kento turned to see someone leaning up against with his arms folded and hearing a hood over his head so no one could see his face.

"So you're my opponent then?" Kento said cracking his knuckles as the warrior didn't respond.

"Master Babidi may I finish them?" he said in a mechanical voice.

"Yes but get me every last ounce of their energy" Babidi said.

"Now then shall we?" Kento said going into a battle stance as the warrior did as well as Kento noticed that the warriors hands looked odd as he attacked Kento with a kick as Kento blocked it as the warrior then something he thought no man would do at the warrior jumped onto his face and bend over to throw Kento with his legs but Kento teleported as he got thrown grabbing the hood with his tail as he stood behind the warrior and dropped the hood in shock of what he did see as the others eyes widen.

There in front of them was a Saiyan female, she was wearing red gi pants with a blue belt in a bow tied around it and a red gi top that looked like half and tank top and a yellow long sleeve shirt under it not covering her belly button and had her black hair tied back in a red bow as she had a metal device on her mouth and her eyes looked clouded, she was around Gohan and Kento age so her origins remained a mystery.

"No way, you're a girl?" Kento said shocked beyond belief that there was another Saiyan alive let alone a female one.

"Fight!" she yelled in the mechanical voice as Kento didn't see a M anywhere on her body as he came up beside her fast before she could react and slammed his arm into her neck and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"What the hell is a Saiyan doing on her ship?" Gohan asked approaching them.

"I don't know she must be your age and Babidi must have taken her on the ship for his own evil purposes" Reyoto said.

"What is that on her face?" Goku asked.

"It's a mind control device; I've seen theses used before on slaves back on Planet Vegeta her heart must have been to pure of him to control with his magic so he put this on her so he could have a powerful Saiyan at his disposal" Reyoto said.

"How do we remove it, maybe she can help us" Kento asked.

"If I remember correctly there should a release switch right here" Reyoto said touching the device on the bottom of her chin as the device hissed and fell to the ground as the ground opened up to the last floor.

"She's out cold, looks like you'll have to carry her Kento till he find Babidi" Reyoto siad.

"What, why me?" Kento asked still holding the girl in his arms as her tail wrapped it's self around his waist.

"Because I don't want her to punch me when she wakes up, and you fought her you carry her" Reyoto said jumping into the hole as the others did as Kento groaned.

"Dammit, why the hell did you have to be my opponent?" Kento said jumping into the hole with the girl still in his arms.

"You think Babidi could at least vary up the décor a little bit, all these stages look the same" Gohan said.

"Get used to it I have a feeling were going to be here for a while" Vegeta said.

"Well hopefully the fighter through that door will be worth the wait, Gohan your next" Goku said.

"Goku listen to me this is not game Babidi henchmen come from the four corners of universe and every one of them is incredibly strong, we all been lucky so far but I think from now on we should fight together" Shin said.

"Nah don't you worry about it Supreme Kai Gohan doesn't need any help besides that would be unfair" Goku said.

"Unfair?" Shin said.

"Everyone else got to fight alone so don't you think Gohan should have a turn for himself too?" Goku said.

"Yeah I can take care of myself just wait I'll show you" Gohan said.

"How long do you think sleeping beauty here will be out for?" Kento asked.

"Who knows, once the device is removed the person wearing it tends to pass out due to being force to work for days or even weeks, who knows how long this girl was forced to stay up while under Babidi control, she may sleep for days" Reyoto said.

"It's getting late, how long will Babidi keep us waiting?" Gohan asked as he checked his watch.

"Relax Gohan he probably having trouble finding someone to fight you" Goku said.

"Lucky him" Kento said sarcastically.

"So I wonder how they are doing back at the world martial arts tournament" Goku said.

"I don't know dad, I mean we did short of leave them in a bit of a bind" Gohan said.

"I would have referred to fight you there Kakarot then come to this place, this have been a waste of my time battling these cretins" Vegeta said.

"I know what you mean Vegeta I was looking forward with deucing it out with my dad too" Gohan said.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm ready for the both of you anytime anywhere" Goku said.

"Hey! Don't forget Kento and I are looking to fight you as well Goku so don't go thinking you have the victory just yet" Reyoto said.

After waiting a good ten minutes the Saiyans slowly began to lose patience's. "Ah man what's the hold up?" Goku asked.

"Let's just smash the door in" Vegeta said walking to the door.

"No stop you mustn't do that!" Shin said grabbing Vegeta arm.

"I'm sick of all this waiting!" Vegeta yelled.

"Please, whatever you do Vegeta don't make a shock!" Shin begged as Vegeta yanked his arm again.

"Vegeta just listen to him, maybe this girl will wake up soon and know a secret passage or something" Kento said.

"Where the hell are they, sleeping?" Vegeta said looking up at the roof.

"After those moves you and the others showed off at the last stages, you probably scared them off" Gohan said stretching.

"I hope they don't all runaway you haven't even had your turn" Goku said.

"That may be true but let's hope we can wait a little longer" Reyoto said.

After standing around for close to an hour Goku yawned as Kento tail somehow end up around the girl waist as he tapped his foot on the ground rapidity. "What time it?" Goku asked.

"Man I wish they would hurry up" Gohan said.

"Me too, my arms are getting tired from holding this girl and my tail won't stop going around her waist" Kento said as he pulled his tail back so it hung behind him.

"Who do they think they are keeping us waiting so long! Come one!" Vegeta yelled as Reyoto and Goku sat on the ground playing cards that Reyoto brought with him.

"Got any fives?" Goku asked.

"Go fish" Reyoto said.

"Dammit! You never have any of the cards I ask for" Goku said grabbing another card.

"Because you only ask for three cards and every time and it's no, got any three?" Reyoto said.

"Dammit!" Goku yelled handing Reyoto the card.

"I wonder who they are going to send out next?" Goku asked cracking his knuckles.

"There's no telling, got any fours?" Goku said.

"Once again Goku go fish" Reyoto said.

"Dammit!"

"This is like being on a game show or something I wonder who going to be behind door number five, huh I'm kind of excited" Gohan said.

"I can't wait to see how much you progressed over the years, got any sevens?" Goku asked.

"Goku you know that answer" Reyoto said.

"Yeah I know" Goku said grabbing another card. ""You were just a boy when you defeated Cell and you're twice as strong now."

"Yeah well I'm not quite as strong as I was then" Said scratching the back of his head.

"Gohan is far too busy going to school and dates to do any serious training all of us are more powerful than him in this condition, of course I could be wrong he could been training in-between classes or during P.E. or something, maybe he's the strongest one here " Vegeta said.

"Well" Gohan said laughing nervously.

"I didn't think" Vegeta said.

"Oh give him a break Vegeta, I bet you didn't have a sparring partner who could push your limits the entire time you've been training, I bet every time Reyoto came to train on the order you gave him he never transformed so you didn't have a proper sparring partner you just tried to use him as a punching bag, am I right?" Kento said looking at Reyoto.

"Yep I never transformed once during our training sessions and when he tried to use me as a punching bag I gave him a run for his money" Reyoto said as the door hissed as their attention was towards the door as it started to open.

"What? Impossible" Shin said as Dabura stood in the door way as he laughed. "It's Dabura!" Shin said as Dabura stepped out the doorway.

"I must say I'm impressed beating Yakon and advancing to stage five is beyond anything any mortal can manage to do, yes it was quiet unexpected indeed, so now you must face me, which means you will all will progress no furfur" Dabura said.

"Hmm, your boss must be nervous if he sends out his number one guy, why doesn't he come out himself huh, he too scared?" Vegeta said.

"Let's dispenses with the idol talk I would prefer if you just attack, all of you together" Dabura said.

"Hey wait a second! It's my turn to fight and that's what I'm going to do!" Gohan yelled as Dabura growled.

"Impotent fool" Dabura said.

"This is a lousy place to have a fight though, it's too small a secluded place in the mountains sounds good or a nice spot on the beach…wait no then we'd get sand in our boots" Gohan said.

"Silence child you will fight me here and now!" Dabura yelled going into his own battle stance.

"Dabura wait a second, I was just thinking and it might not be a bad idea to pick another location for the fight, you see to revive Buu were going to need the spaceship intact" Babidi said.

"Yes I understand" Dabura said.

"Any preferences?" Babidi asked as Dabura smiled.

"Perhaps a planet similar to this one I don't want an unfair advantage" Dabura said as Babidi laughed.

"Dear me you really want to show them don't you Dabura, very well as you wish here it goes" Babidi said casting a spell as it felt like they were being pulled through space very fast past many planets and galaxies till they stopped in a rock area with a red sky.

"Well then let's begin shall we?" Dabura said.

"Sure!" Gohan said going into his martial arts battle stance.

"Gohan stay focused" Goku said.

"Right dad" Gohan said as he flew at Dabura beginning their fight as Dabura sent a blue wave at Gohan who dodged it to see it landed it a pink lake below them creating a long cut in the planet. "Whew that was close" Gohan said as Dabura sent two sharp waves at Gohan that cut two mountains in half as Gohan dived into the pink water and sent a gold kai blast at Dabura.

"The fool" Dabura said as Gohan teleported next to Dabura and kicked Dabura in the face sending him into a mountain as the rubble began glowing a floating up as Dabura now floated in the air as he sent the flying boulder at Gohan who got hit dead on and sent into a mountain.

Dabura then landed on the ground and walked towards the destroyed mountain rubble as a bright light blinded him as Gohan floated a few feet away from him in Super Saiyan.

"Finally now we get to see a real test, let's see how this Dabura fellow does against a Super Saiyan" Vegeta said.

"Yeah it always makes things interesting that's for sure" Goku said.

Gohan then teleported out of Dabura sight and gave Dabura and punch to the gut and got a nice hard punch to the face sending him in the air before Gohan teleported himself behind Dabura and kicked him down towards the ground and sent a powerful kai blast into the hole Dabura was in.

After finishing the blast Gohan sensed Dabura next move a Dabura transported next to him and Gohan caught his fist and smirk as Gohan got a punch and a kick as Gohan punched and Dabura blocked as they both flew back and landed on top of two mountains and Gohan raised his power.

"Come on Dabura show your true power you can't win at this rate" Gohan taunted as Dabura growled.

"Amazing" Shin said watching for the sideline with the others.

"You haven't seen anything yet" Goku said.

"Well Dabura?" Gohan said as Dabura chuckled.

"You want a glimpse at my true power well so be it, I didn't know you were in such a hurry to die!" Dabura yelled as he began screaming into the air as electricity formed around his body as the mountain he stood on began crumbling under his feet as the whole area began to shake as Dabura and Gohan flew at each other throwing punches or kicks that the other would block.

At one point Gohan got tricked by a move Trunks used on Goten as Gohan got hit with a kai blast and sent threw a mountain and sent flying into the pink lake.

"How long can Gohan hold his breath?" Kento asked as they watched Dabura stand at the edge of the lake and waited for Gohan to emerge.

"Not sure" Goku said as Gohan threw two blue kai blasts out of the water and Dabura just kicked them aside as they explode where they crashed as Dabura threw another kai blast that hit Gohan when he emerged from the water.

"Gohan!" Goku said as Kento growled as Gohan emerged from the smoke with a torn green shirt that would fall off soon and he would have to wear the black jumpsuit underneath for a while.

"Is that all the power your transformation can hold? You're pathetic" Dabura said.

"Dabura is far stronger then Yakon and Pui-Pui" Shin said.

"That's okay so is Gohan" Goku said as Gohan tore off the destroyed green shit and looked like Vegeta whenever he trained in that stupid jumpsuit he always wore.

"Alright then round two let's do it whenever you're ready big guy!" Gohan yelled as Dabura transported and Gohan did as fast moving blurs of red and black moved threw the air and would sometimes collided.

"What does Gohan thinks he's doing a direct attack won't work on this guy he should know better than that" Goku said trying to follow the fast moving battle.

"This is what happens when you don't train for seven years he's completely off his fighting sense it's pitiful" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta will you shut the hell up! Gohan will prove he's stronger, he's not even in level two yet si shut and watch" Kento said.

"Not bad" Gohan said floating over the pink lake as Dabura stood on the edge.

"Come on if you dare" Dabura said turning his back and motioning Gohan to attack him.

"Alright!" Gohan said flying at Dabura as Dabura spat in Gohan direction.

"Gohan be careful don't let it hit you!" Shin yelled as it hit Gohan glove and Gohan quickly threw it off as it turned to stone and broke by Dabura feet.

"Whew talk about your lucky break" Gohan said laughing a little.

"Gohan quit screwing around and beat him already! We have a job to do remember!" Kento yelled.

"Sorry!" Gohan said as Dabura came at him as he blocked a kick and they began another round of punches and blocks as they jumped back from each other.

"I feel your power decreasing it's only a matter of time before you make a mistake" Dabura said.

"What if you make one first?" Gohan said as Dabura laughed.

"I wouldn't count on it" Dabura said.

"Hmm, this Dabura guy giving Gohan a lot more trouble than I thought he would" Goku said.

"He's tuff but he's not unbeatable, Gohan gotten soft he was a lot stronger when he was a little kid it's uncured" Vegeta said.

"Yeah he's defiantly slacked off at lest he got straight A's on his report card" Goku said.

"I could beat Dabura" Vegeta said as Dabura looked in Vegeta direction.

"Mistake number one!" Gohan yelled punching Dabura in the face as Dabura stopped mid are and summoned a sword in his hand.

"Taste my blade!" Dabura yelled coming at Gohan and swung his sword as they saw three hairs fall to the water. "What!" he yelled as Gohan laughed.

Dabura then came at Gohan again swinging his sword as Gohan dodged every swing as Gohan kneed Dabura in the face and began to dodged Dabura swings as Gohan was pressed up against the wall and dodged Dabura stabs as Gohan bend over as Dabura swung and cut through the mountain Gohan was up against.

Gohan then powered up a little and caught Dabura sword as Gohan held it away from his face as they both began to raise power levels as Gohan broke the sword Dabura then growled and tossed the broken sword aside and Gohan still held the blade between his hands as he dropped it down to where Goku and the others stood as it impaled the ground and vanished.

"I can't take this anymore it's ridiculous why are we subjecting ourselves to this, look call him down Kakarot I'll finish this!" Vegeta yelled.

"Just give him a little more time it's not like he's completely lost yet why not let him fight he's hanging in there" Goku said.

"Dabura toying with him you know that, come on!" Vegeta yelled.

"You dare interfere in Gohan fight Vegeta and I'll personally stop you, give him a chance we let you have your fight now let him have his!" Kento growled.

"Why should I sit around all day acting like this matters I could end this in five minutes if I wanted too, I'm not here to play games Kakarot or to create nice father son memories I'm here to win stop the sentimental rubbish the strongest one should be the one who should do the job, I'm the one who should be fighting not him!" Vegeta yelled as Dabura smiled.

"Vegeta I said shut the hell up! If I hear one more of that all might talk from you then you will end up beaten when you sadly learn that you will always be second place in everything we Saiyans do!" Kento yelled.

Everyone then end back on the ship as Reyoto knew something was wrong. "What? What are we doing here?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know I guess they wanted us back on the ship for some reason" Goku said.

"But why?" Shin said as Dabura walked back into the doorway.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going are you giving up or what?" Gohan yelled.

"Oh no it's just a brief intermission we just need a few minutes to rework or strategies it seems we found a new recruit a perfect warrior capable of handling all of you so just take a little rest while I bring him up to speed" Dabura said laughing as the door closed.

"Hey come back!" Gohan yelled as Dabura left and Gohan landed on the ground still in Super Saiyan. "Well what now?"

"I don't know, I don't understand what's going, Dabura is Babidi greatest fighter it doesn't make sense that he would withdraw from a fight they don't have anyone after him he's the best" Shin said.

"He mention a new recruit, do you think he was bluffing?" Goku asked.

"I'm not sure but it seems unlikely that a fighter of that caliber would fall into their laps" Shin said a Gohan powered down.

"Yeah they are defiantly up to something, but what?" Gohan said.

"The way he looked at Vegeta makes me feel nervous I think they might try something funny" Reyoto said.

"This whole thing would be over with now if it wasn't for you" Vegeta said approaching Gohan. "I hope you're proud of yourself."

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"I mean you disgraced us with your pitiful performance, there's no excuse for you fighting the way you did you have Saiyan blood running through your veins a warrior like Dabura should be dead!" Vegeta yelled pushing Gohan.

"And now here scratching your head wondering what's next you should already be finished, you are pitiful, fighting with that soft righteous look on your face it's brute strength that determines an outcome of a battle not goodness, the mighty survive and the weak die, your Piccolo and Krillin were turned to stone and that's because they are weaklings is that the kind of fate you want for yourself, garden statues someone will make a bird bath out of them!"

Reyoto then heard enough as he stood in front of Gohan and looked down at Vegeta. "Back off! You are wrong its thickheaded people like you that make ne sick, it is not brute strength that wins a fight I would think that you would have learned that by now, now I suggest you leave Gohan alone or I'll send you back under that rock you crawled from!" Reyoto yelled.

"Look Gohan didn't know that Dabura was going to run off I'm sure he would wanted one of us to fight him if he knew" Goku said.

"Oh really now there's a pleasant excuse you and Reyoto are as soft as him Kakarot and I'm tired of playing around I'm going to put an end to this thing once and for all!" Vegeta yelled as he held a kai blast in his hand.

"Vegeta what the hell are you doing!" Goku yelled.

"No more of your excuses Kakarot, I'm taking control of this operation now and for starter I'm going to blow this ship to kingdom come!" Vegeta yelled.

"Wait that might do us more harm than good!" Goku yelled.

"Goku right if you blow up the ship now you will most certainly revive Buu! Vegeta listen please you don't know Buu his powers is horrible he pure evil not even the four Kais combined could stop him he's kill millions of innocent people" Shin yelled.

"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled.

"Don't be a fool if Buu revived this planet finished, history! All living things will be terminated he'll turn the earth into a dark lifeless tomb!" Shin yelled.

"Enough!" Vegeta yelled pointing the kai ball at Shin. "Now you listen to me, what happens to this planet is none of my concern the strongest will find a way to survive and the weakling will die!" Vegeta yelled.

"What kind of person are you!" Shin yelled as Goku appeared in front of Vegeta and grabbed his wrist stopping the kai ball.

"Hey cut it out this has gone far enough!" Goku yelled.

"How dare you better let go of me Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled.

"Come on let's put what's happened behind us and move forward from here!" Goku yelled as Vegeta ripped his arm out of Goku grasped.

"Alright whatever you say Kakarot!" Vegeta said turning his back and crossing his arms.

"Now what I want to know is why they withdrew from a fight" Goku said.

"Yes it doesn't make sense does it this was the perfect opportunity they could have gathered more energy, maybe Dabura wasn't bluffing maybe they did find a new recruit" Shin said.

"It's defiantly a possibility, but I don't see how happening on someone who can beat us all where are the chances of doing that slim to none I say" Goku said.

"Well by the look on your face Shin I say I know who they found!" Reyoto said following Shin shocked look to Vegeta as Vegeta began screaming as he grabbed his head as he began screaming out in pain.

"Vegeta what's wrong?" Goku asked.

"Someone attacking me!" Vegeta yelled still grabbing his head.

"Where I don't see anything?" Goku asked.

"Inside my head!" Vegeta yelled.

"Fight it! Resist!" Shin yelled.

"I can't!" Vegeta yelled.

"You must!" Shin yelled.

"Vegeta don't let him in fight him Vegeta!" Kento yelled as Vegeta powered to Super Saiyan.

"Don't let him win Vegeta don't let him do it!" Shin yelled as Vegeta looked to be fighting back. "That's it fight him!"

"Supreme Kai what's happening to him?" Goku asked.

"It's Babidi! Vegeta the new recruit!" Reyoto yelled.

"Fight him Vegeta, you've changed you are not that way anymore Babidi has no flame over you!" Shin yelled.

"What Babidi doing trying to kill him?" Gohan said.

"Worse than that he's trying to take over his mind and enslave him and do whatever Babidi wants him to do" Shin said.

"Is there any way we can help him?" Gohan asked.

"He struggles because his heart in impure he has to choose himself" Shin said as Vegeta fell to his knees. "Don't let him take you Vegeta, the past is the past don't think of it be innocent and clear!"

"How can you say that, I'm not innocent!" Vegeta yelled as he fell to the ground this grabbing his head as red bolts of energy began to form around Vegeta as he stood floating in the air as his veins began to show a a black outline formed around his eyes.

"Don't let them in Vegeta! Don't let them use you! You're stronger than this" Gohan yelled as Vegeta floated in the air above them surrounded by a gold energy and red energy as one hit Gohan sending him sliding across the ground.

"Gohan are you okay?" Goku asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Gohan said lifting his head as the ship began to shake.

"Vegeta no! Fight it Vegeta!" Goku yelled as the girl in Kento arms awoke.

"Run, please run" she begged as held onto Kento for protection as red bolts went flying in all directions as Kento turned his back to protect the girl.

"What a monstrous power it's terrible I can't even approach him!" Goku yelled as the energy stopped and Vegeta fell to the ground still groaning in pain.

"Dad talk to him!" Gohan yelled.

"Vegeta were here were going to help you get back to normal" Goku said approaching him as Shin stopped him.

"No stop, it's too late" Shin said as Vegeta got off the ground as he began laughing and a M was now on his forehead.

"Vegeta" Goku said.

"Look at his head it has an M on it like Dabura" Gohan said.

"The M is Babidi insignia" Shin said.

"Vegeta under Babidi control now" Reyoto said.

"Please run he one of them they'll kill us" the girl begged as Kento growled at Vegeta.

"I protect you" Kento said.

"Are you saying Babidi against us now?" Goku asked.

"Yes that is exactly what he's saying" Reyoto said as the surroundings changed again as they were blinded by a light and heard people cheering as they found themselves back at the tournament.

"Hey were back at the world martial arts tournament" Gohan said.

"Of all the places that little bastard had to pick it had to be here with many people" Kento said as he spotted Hercule wearing the champion belt and standing next to the blonde announcer.

"Excuse me gentlemen the championships have already been concluded you all look very strong but there's all ways next year the announcer said.

"Were just here for a little exposition match" Vegeta said.

"Hey Goku I didn't see you back there, welcome it seems your friends arrived a little too late" the announcer said as Vegeta growled.

"Look out!" Goku yelled as Vegeta sent a wave o energy in all directions as the announcer went flying into the air and Gohan caught him as Reyoto stood in front of Kento protecting the two teeens behind him from flying.

"Vegeta stop this madness!" Reyoto yelled as Gohan landed with the announcer back on the ring.

"Vegeta this is your new master speaking it's time to have a little fun, kill your friends" Babidi said in Vegeta head.

"I won't! My goal is to fight Kakarot the others are nothing!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta how could you?" Goku asked as Vegeta turned to face Goku and point at him.

"It's time Kakarot" Vegeta said as he held the palm of his hand out for a kai blast.

"Vegeta no!" Goku yelled as Goku held both his arms in front of his face as Vegeta hit him with a kai blast as Goku began to be pushed back as Goku moved out of the way and the blast head towards people.

"No!" Gohan yelled as the kai blast hit the audience and killed thousands of people creating a huge hole in the stadium and threw Satan City.

"No there were people there women and children! Vegeta you will pay for this!" Reyoto yelled Goku then faced Goku.

"Shame on you, the Vegeta I know would never have done this!" Goku growled.

"No don't do this please don't!" Gohan yelled.

"That no longer Vegeta he is our enemy now and will die far worse than those people he killed!" Reyoto yelled powering to Super Saiyan 2 as the moron Hercule stood behind Vegeta.

"Hey maniac I'm afraid I can't allow you to move another inch your crime spree will end at my glorious fists you've come head to head with the champion with the world tuff guy!" Hercule yelled as Vegeta laughed. "Hey why are you laughing? I'm sick of fighting you amateurs it would be too much of a joke so this is what I think we should, you seem to have unresolved issues I say you two fight for an exhausting amount of time"

"Quiet!" Vegeta yelled shutting Hercule up. "How about it, shall we commence?" Vegeta asked Goku as Reyoto stood next to him.

"This isn't the time Vegeta" Goku said.

"You will fight me Kakarot, unless you want more bodies to pile up on your conscious" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta certainly you didn't, how sad I didn't think you would be weak enough to be controlled" Goku taunted.

"Dad don't" Gohan whispered.

"Answer me Vegeta! Do you like to be a slave!" Goku yelled as Vegeta smirked and held his arm towards his left and shoot another kai blast at the stands killing more people.

"Tell me is it slavery to get what you want?" Vegeta asked.

Goku rage build up as he tried to hold back from acting Vegeta as Gohan stood in front of them.

"Stop it you don't know what you're doing?" Gohan yelled as Vegeta sent a wave at Gohan.

"Stand aside this does not concern you it's between me and your circus clown of a father!" Vegeta yelled.

"Circus clown? Well that's a new one" Goku said powering into a Super Saiyan.

"No Goku you mustn't if you fight him you'll do preciously what Babidi wishes every injury that Vegeta causes will be sent back to the ship and Buu will be revived!" Shin yelled.

"Tell ne Vegeta, with that stamp on your head Babidi been giving you orders is this one of them, are you trying to fight me because of him or is this the same old story between me and you which one!" Goku yelled.

"Does it really matter!" Gohan yelled.

"Not to you Gohan but to a warrior it matters greatly and you know this as well as I do Kakarot and in a day you'll be back dead and I will not miss this opportunity" Vegeta said.

"Who are you! Don't you see the universe means more than your meaning less squabble!" Shin yelled.

"Meaningless huh! What do you know of meaningless!" Vegeta yelled as he powered up more. "Spend most of your life ruled by another watch your race turn into a handle full and then tell me what has more meaning then your own strength I have in me the blood of a Saiyan prince he is nothing but a joke yet I had to watch him surpass me in strength, my destiny thrown to the wayside, he even saved my life if I were a hopeless child he has stolen my honor and his debt must be paid!"

"The only one who threw away your honor Vegeta was you! You're the one who choose to be a black hearted tyrant unworthy of the title prince! Your brother is more prince then you ever were!" Reyoto yelled.

"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled throwing at kai blast as Reyoto who kicked it into the air.

"Babidi transport us where there is no people if you give me that then I'll fight Vegeta!" Goku yelled.

"So be it if your truly believe that is the right decision then you will have to get around me to do it!" Shin yelled standing in front of Goku and Vegeta.

"Don't do this Supreme Kai" Goku said.

"Goku I'm afraid I have no choice" Shin said.

"Neither do I" Goku said holding his hand out to Shin.

"Dad don't!" Gohan yelled as the kai ball began to form as Shin put his arms and head down in defeat.

"Fine do what you wish, I can't stop you" Shin said stepping aside.

"I'm sorry Supreme Kai" Goku said.

"Yes so am I" Shin said.

"You and I both know you would never have done it Goku but in the end will you have what it takes to kill Vegeta?" Reyoto whispered as they were transported to a rocky canyon as Reyoto looked down at the circle from this ship.

'If Goku can distract Vegeta then perhaps that will give me and the other enough time to find and kill Babidi' Reyoto thought.

"I trust you have no more excuses" Vegeta said.

"None" Goku said.

"Dad don't do this!" Gohan yelled.

"It's alright there's no point resisting we will have to continue our efforts threw a new strategy while you two fight up here we will break open the ship entrance and continue our assault against Babidi and Dabura Shin said looking at Reyoto as Reyoto knew he read his mind. "I believe we have a chance to stop them before Buu revival, if tampering with the ship entrance rupture Buu cell it will still be better than allowing him to reach full power by energy lost by Goku, after all the time I spent tracking Majin Buu I will avert him with my own hands" Shin said as Babidi ordered Vegeta to kill Shin as Vegeta began grunting and grinding his teeth in pain.

"Babidi entered his mind" Shin said.

"Shin we need to go!" Kento yelled with the girl still in his arms as Vegeta grunted on the ground and his M glowed red.

"I refuse!" Vegeta yelled.

"What!" Babidi yelled.

"Your business with the Kai means nothing to me, Kakarot is my only objective" Vegeta said.

"I command you to destroy him kill, kill the Kai!" Babidi yelled.

"No get out of my head! I already told you. I will not be distracted anymore, I won't! It will take more then head games to stop me, you may have invaded my mind my body but there is one thing a Saiyan always keep, his pride!" Vegeta yelled powering up sending a gold wave of energy in all direction.

"I guess I've been keeping you for a long time Vegeta, but no more" Goku said as the ship door opened.

"They're opening the ship for us" Gohan said running over to the door.

"Careful we must be watchful for traps" Shin said.

"Alright dad I guess I'm off" Gohan said.

"Take care Gohan I don't have to tell you there is a lot writing on this so do your best, here we got two senzu beans left I want you to take one you need to be in full strength for whatever down there" Goku said tossing Gohan the bean.

"Thank I'll do what I can" Gohan said eating the bean.

"Don't worry son you got all the power to beat this guy remember to fight with your feeling like you did with Cell" Goku said.

"Yeah but how?" Gohan asked.

"Just remember all the people you're fighting for and how much you care about them and let that be your weapon" Goku said.

"I missed hearing you dad it's a shame that the one day you get to be back got screwed up, I'm glad that you are here" Gohan said.

"As I am, be strong Kakarot and don't hold back you have to beat Vegeta so Buu doesn't get stronger" Reyoto said.

"Let's go" Gohan said as they jumped in except Kento who stood with the girl.

"Let them wish you back Goku, Goten and Gohan need their father, hell even I need you even though we only met, stay strong and be safe" Kento said jumping into the hole.

"I'm ready now!" Goku said.

"That's good, so Kakarot the table has been set now lets us begin!" Vegeta yelled.

"The more time you and I spend fighting the more damage I'll revive that will revive Majin Buu so if it's alright with you let's just skip the warm-up" Goku said.

"By all means I just hope being dead this long hasn't made our body fragile" Vegeta said as Goku powered to level two. "Well at least you're stronger than your son was against Cell" Vegeta said as he powered to level two.

"Wow Vegeta this might take longer than I thought" Goku said.

"You see this is our fate our battle!" Vegeta yelled.

"That baka! How the hell could he have let himself fall under Babidi control even after all these years! He could have killed Bulma and Trunks if they were in the stands he shot at!" Kento yelled as they landed in a room filled with aliens with M's on their foreheads all shaking with fear.

"It's them they're here, they said to get them right?" One asked.

"It seems we have a welcoming committee, we don't have time to mess with small fish lets hurry" Shin said.

"Right" Gohan said.

"Okay men attack!" one of the aliens said as they all began surrounding the warriors.

"Morons" Reyoto said as him and Gohan went battle stances and the aliens backed away in fear as Gohan and Reyoto sent a double energy wave at the aliens sending them flying into the walls.

"Whew, I think that will do" Shin said.

"Yeah now let's go" Kento said.

"Excuse me but I can walk now" the girl said as Kento blushed.

"Sorry I forgot that you were awake" Kento said putting her down as her tail released Kento waist.

"Young lady may I ask you name?" Shin asked.

"I'm Serena" she said.

"How did someone like you end up in Babidi ship?" Gohan asked.

"I don't remember, I remember Dabura attacking me and that's it I don't remember anything else" she said.

"Well that's alright, can you fight?" Kento asked.

"Yeah I may be a girl but I'm also a Saiyan who is more than capable of fighting" she said.

"Yep she is defiantly a Saiyan" Kento said as the floor opened up.

"He's practically daring us; it would be a terrible shame to disappoint him would it? Come my friends let's put an end to this ordeal" Shin said.

"Fine by me I hope Babidi ready to have that tiny head of his squashed" Reyoto said as they all jumped into the hole and Reyoto stopped midair.

"What's wrong?" Kento asked.

"It's Goku, Vegeta as Goku pinned and is beating him senseless if Vegeta keeps that up Buu will be brought back!" Reyoto said.

"We must hurry!" Shin said.

"You guys go on ahead, I need to help Goku" Reyoto said.

"Be careful Reyoto, Vegeta will kill you if you're not careful" Kento said.

"I will!" Reyoto said powering to level two and flew back up to help Goku.

"It is time I take back once mine I will not live my life as your second that tine is over every breath you take is an insult to my honor but no more Kakarot by my hands you will be cut down inch by inch the way you have cut down my pride!" Vegeta said as Goku was pinned to a mountain with kai rings on his arms legs and neck as Vegeta didn't senses Reyoto till he got a kick to the face and sent flying into a mountain.

"I would think that you would have some honor left Vegeta, trapping your opponent threw restraints you disgrace our people!" Reyoto yelled as Goku pulled the kai rings out of the mountain and fell to his knees.

"Get up! This is your fight not mine! I enforce Saiyan rules and Vegeta coming so get the hell up brother it's time we evened the odds, you have more power think about all those people he killed they are your strength now use it!" Reyoto said as Goku lifted his head as he powered up.

"Right thanks" Goku said as Vegeta came at them and Goku kneed Vegeta in the gut and began to rapidity punch and kick him till he sent him into a mountain that was hollow as Goku followed and Reyoto floated outside.

A Kai blast then came from above as Goku caught it and held it back as he sent it threw the hole as Reyoto dodged it. "I'm here fool!" Vegeta yelled arm lock Goku as Vegeta flew them up towards a sharp jagged rock and stopped when it was ear his neck as Goku powered up and sent Vegeta flying back as threw both sent powerful kai blast at each other as the mountain began to crumble as Reyoto watched a s the whole area exploded.

Gohan, Kento, Shin and Serena all landed in a large room where they saw a glowing pink ball. "This is it, this is what were hear to fight" Shin said.

"That Majin Buu inside?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, we must act quickly I doubt Babidi and Dabura would leave it unguarded for two long if we combine our powers we may have a chance to destroy it" Shin said.

"Let hurry up this thing gives me the creeps" Kento said.

"Welcome friends" Babidi said as he came out from behind the shell with Dabura. "I'm glad you could join us, especially you Supreme Kai."

"We've come to stop you Babidi" Shin said.

"Like you did my father?"

"I will not let you resurrect Majin Buu!"

"That's too bad I'm sure Dabura won't like that one bit he was so looking forward to meeting Buu today you know I really hate to see him upset."

"Let's end this we haven't much time every second we allow to pass bring Majin Buu one step closer to his full power" Shin said.

"I believe it's time we end this" Kento said.

"I will take care of Babidi myself" Shin said.

"Gohan and I shall handle Dabura, Serena find a way to destroy that thing" Kento said as she nodded.

"Listen there are still some time till Majin Buu reaches full power we have to strike together on my mark hold nothing back you three this creature must never see the light of day the fate of your world depends on it" Shin said.

"I know" Gohan said.

"Hold nothing back Serena" Kento said.

"You wait Kai let's take this outside it seems a bit cramped in here doesn't it yes and when Buu wakes up I have a feeling he will agree I would hate to see what happens when he see us trapped in here in this cozy little place" Babidi said.

"Wizard you need not worry about what your monster will do to you when you still have me to contend with" Shin said as Babidi laughed.

"Squeak, squeak he's a nosey little rat isn't he?" Babidi said casting a spell as they found themselves in a green valley that had a purple clouds in the sky as they saw Krillin and Piccolo statues.

"Now Dabura you are feeling up to this I'd hate to see you wear yourself out during a fight" Babidi said.

"Rest assure these four will be easily removed from your sight, they're rubbish I'll clean them off easily" Dabura said.

"Good dispose of them anyway you like maybe you can turn them into stone four statues to add to our collection" Babidi said.

"No, I have something far more painful in mind" Dabura said.

Goku and Vegeta were still fighting already having torn clothes and bloody bodies as they still fought in the air as Reyoto waited for chance he felt would be need for his help. "So you still have plenty of fight left?" Vegeta said.

"Yeah" Goku said.

"Impressive I didn't think you would last this long" Vegeta said.

"Really I would say the same about you Vegeta you learned a few new trick while I was way" Goku said as Vegeta appeared behind Goku and tried to kick him but Goku dodged and slammed his elbow down on Vegeta head sending him down as they both landed on the ground as Vegeta sent another kai blast at Goku who dodged it and destroyed another mountain.

Meanwhile Babidi was still talking to the others. "Did I mention how glad I am to see you Kai now I can finally avenge my father, you remember don't you the way you murdered my father, I supposed he let his guard down I won't make that mistake, I won't be done in like my father was especially not by you, I learned from his short comings I made his weakness my strengths and keep better company, father never had a knack from spotting talent" Babidi said.

"Remember what Goku said Gohan fight with your feeling turn our loved one to strength! We have to many people waiting for us to come home and no way in hell I'm letting my real home fall to the hands of these clowns are you with me Gohan?" Kento asked.

"Yeah!" Gohan yelled.

"Together then!" Kento yelled as they both powered up into Super Saiyans as a strange noise caught there attention as the M on Buu cell began beeping.

"No were too late" Gohan said.

"Reyoto! Stop them Buu coming!" Kento yelled as the clouds above them began to turn to thunder.

"Majin Buu at full power!" Babidi yelled as he began to laugh.

"I don't understand it's too soon Goku damage energy couldn't be enough to fill it this quick" Shin said.

"Dad and Vegeta are fighting in Super Saiyan! That's how it filled so fast!" Gohan yelled.

"No it's all my fault" Shin said.

Reyoto had heard his nephew voice in his head as he turned to the direction where dark clouds were forming. "Stay strong kids" Reyoto said as he looked to the fight.

Steam began to come out from the sides of Buu cell as it began pulsing. "Those damn idiots are going to make that Buu thing hatch!" Kento yelled.

"To late we must retreat and quickly, we have no choice run when I signal!" Shin yelled.

"What we can't we have to stop this thing before it hatches and kills people!" Gohan yelled.

"I'm with Gohan!" Kento said.

"I mean there must be a way, you're the Supreme Kai for gods shake!" Gohan yelled.

"Yes and unlike you I've seen what Buu is capable off and it's more than our present state can handle, this is a time for strategy not blind heroics we need to regroup and wait for a better opportunity we have to wait" Shin said.

"I'm sorry but we still have to try" Gohan said.

"Please listen to me we need you three alive!" Shin said.

"But there are people I care about and this time around I'm not going to stand around and watch them get hurt!" Gohan yelled.

"And this time I'll help!" Kento said as they both began powering up as they both yelled and powered to level two.

"Well at least we can make them work for it!" Gohan growled putting his hands in the Kamehameha position as Kento followed.

"Right behind you!" Kento yelled.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…Ha!" Gohan and Kento yelled as they shot both their blast at Buu cell as Dabura pulled him and Babidi out of the way and caused an explosion as the cell remained standing as it wobble back and forth as it released steam again.

"Again!" Kento yelled.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…Ha!" Gohan and Kento yelled again hitting the shell again as they held it in place.

"Keep it up Gohan!" Kento yelled as they hit the shell with a very strong blast as it exploded and the shell flew into the air.

"Here we go!" Gohan yelled.

"Kamehameha!" Gohan and Kento yelled faster hitting the shell as it fell from the sky and it the shell again and did no damage.

"Dammit all to hell! Why the hell won't this damn thing just explode!" Kento yelled as the ball rolled and stopped as a pink steam began opening up the shell as it went in all directions as the shell split in half as the steam went away and the shell was hallow.

"It's empty" Dabura and Babidi said in unison.

"We wasted all our energy for that! There no one in it!" Kento yelled as Shin began laughing.

"All your efforts were for nothing, you made a fatal mistake Babidi just like your father fooled by over confidence and overestimated your opponents and so these earthlings have destroyed your sacred Buu years in captivity in the shell must have made him defenseless and not even the energy from this planet could revive him, now the story of Buu comes to an end!" Shin said.

"Don't let that old fool discourage you Babidi even without Buu we can still continue our plan and I'm sure with a little pervasion the Saiyan Prince could be put into future more into your control" Dabura said.

"Oh it's no use don't you understand there isn't any plan without Buu" Babidi said crying.

""I see the great wizard of evil brought to tears" Shin laughed as Kento knew something wasn't right as Gohan stared at the shell.

"Well let's say we get rid of this annoying Supreme Kai" Babidi said.

"Sure" Dabura said.

"Alright guys let's put an end to this entire ordeal as quickly as we can I'll get Babidi to the ground and prevent him from casting his spells that way you and Kento can fight Dabura without any distractions, I hope you realize the significant of this day, you realized your full powers just like Goku said and now look what's it's done" Shin said.

"Ah right" Kento answered as he noticed Gohan distracted look.

"We are now but one step to bringing everything back to normal" Shin said.

"No Supreme Kai we're not" Gohan said as Kento noticed what Gohan was looking at and gasped. "Mine and Kento attack wasn't strong enough to destroy the energy I felt in there" Gohan said looking up at the sky as Kento did.

"But I don't sense anything Gohan it can't be" Shin said.

"All I know is that something did come out of that shell and it's up there!" Gohan yelled as the pink cloud above them grew.

"But what is it?" Shin asked.

"It's trouble!" Kento yelled as the cloud began to shrink.

"I'm getting a terrible feeling" Gohan said as the cloud began to form into a very fat pink creature with a black vest and baggy white pants.

"Buu!" the creature yelled as shock hit everyone as the pink man landed on the ground.

"That's Buu?" Serena said.

"So what the verdict Supreme Kai is this the guy your so afraid off?" Gohan asked.

"Yes that Bibidi creation without a doubt I could never forget that disgusting creature face" Shin said.

"Look how scared the Kai is, it must be him" Babidi said.

"Is it possible?" Dabura said as Buu began doing stretches.

"Hey Majin Buu come to me!" Babidi yelled.

"That's strange the way you talked I thought he be much larger" Gohan said.

"Any larger and that thing wouldn't be able to move" Kento said.

"I want to look at it, we have to retreat" Shin said.

"I'm not so sure about that you may be right about him weakening from his years in captivity, he obviously tuff but I don't think he's unbeatable" Gohan said.

"I agree plus its two Super Saiyan 2 warriors against…that" Kento.

"What! But don't you sense his power, his strength?" Shin asked.

"Yeah but I'm also aware of what me and Kento can do" Gohan said as Buu began walking with both his arms up acting like a child as he wobbled over to Gohan and Kento.

Buu then stopped as he examined him them even though his eyes looked closed as he made a pout and put his hands on his hips. "Buu!" he said jumping backwards and landed on his very large butt on the ground sacking the earth on contact as he laughed and jumped back to his feet and walked over to Babidi.

"That's right Buu walk to your master" Babidi said as Buu ignored him and continued to wobble around. "Hey where are you going?"

Meanwhile Vegeta and Goku were panting and stood on the ground as Vegeta charged and Goku and Reyoto and Goku both sensed a powerful enemy.

"Wait Vegeta!" Goku yelled holding his hand out as Vegeta stopped midair. "I just sensed a tremendous surge of energy, while we've been fighting each other that Buu creature must have hatched."

Reyoto flew over to where Goku and Vegeta were to put in his words "Gohan and Kento energy still there but nothing happening and I sense two arriving energy coming from that direction" Reyoto said pointing in the direction Goten and Trunks were coming from.

"We know that it's Majin Buu" Goku said.

"Yeah no shit Goku what else is new?" Reyoto said.

"What we don't know is how the other are faring against him" Goku said.

Vegeta then laughed as Reyoto watched his closely as Goku did. "Care to share that thought Vegeta because I could really use a laugh!" Reyoto yelled.

"It's as I thought there's nothing to worry about Kakarot this Majin Buu has been revealed as a weakling at least at the measuring bar you Reyoto and I have set, is it too hard to understand clowns? The Saiyan race has evolved since that creature was entrapped think about what the Supreme Kai said he's been constantly surprised by our strength on Babidi ship we concurred what was apposed to be the strongest fighters in the universe and we barely broke a sweat, think about it Kakarot we Saiyans have taken a ruling place in the universe even the greatest overseer couldn't predict and Makin Buu may have ruled in his time but is surely outclassed" Vegeta said as Reyoto and Goku could sense something much darker.

"No your wrong I can feel something deeper inside him" Goku said.

"So do I this thing is hiding it's true power" Reyoto said.

"Enough with your feelings you're just stalling because I know I can beat you!" Vegeta yelled.

"No Vegeta I know you can sense the same thing" Goku said. You're just too proud to admit it."

Meanwhile Buu was tapping his foot as Babidi approached him. "Look at my face Buu, I'm the son of Bibidi, you can call me the great wizard Babidi or just wizard or master since that what I am too you" Babidi said as Buu opened his eyes and glared at Babidi.

"See if it weren't for me you'd be stuck inside that ball forever" Babidi said as Buu continued to glare at him as Babidi laughed nervously and Buu turned his back and crossed his arms. "Hey! What is the meaning of this Buu you can't turn your back on your master like that at least give me a proper greeting, turn around, I command you!" Babidi yelled as Buu began making this grunting sound. "What's wrong?" Is something incorrect with your body Buu?"

Buu then turned and stuck his tongue out at Babidi making a scaring face as Babidi fell back and Kento caught himself chuckling as Buu burst into laughter.

"He is but a fool" Dabura said as Gohan just stared as Serena raised an eyebrow.

"What's happening over there? Is he playing with him?" Gohan asked.

"That's what it looks like" Kento said.

"What nerve!" Babidi growled.

"It is difficult to say why but his revival must have been incomplete, I had great hopes for this Majin Buu but this deformed version is nothing but an idiot and a waste" Dabura said as Buu stopped laughing and turned his head in Dabura direction. "Oh what's wrong do you have a problem with what I said?"

"Buu!" shouted as he put both his hands in the air. "pow, pow, pow, ow, ow, ow!" he said hopping around and stopped in front of Dabura.

"Pity he's not even aware enough to know he's out matched" Dabura said as Buu smiled at him. "Run along Buu or should I turn you to stone?"

"I guess Babidi made a real mess out of reviving him he's acting like an infant" Gohan said.

"A rather large infant" Kento said.

"There has been no mistake, Buu has always been this way" Shin said.

"What?" Kento said as they heard a steam noise as they saw steam coming out of holes on Buu arms and head as Buu opened his eyes and smiled evilly as Gohan and Kento sensed and boost in energy.

"My what a charming trick" Dabura said sarcastically as Buu swung his arms and poked Dabura right in the eyes before he kicked Dabura and sent him crashing into a mountain as Buu clapped in amusement.

"You sensed that right?" Kento asked feeling just as nervous as Gohan.

"His power, it's like he reached into a well of energy that never ends, but it felt empty, I just don't know how to describe it" Gohan said.

Goku and the other two Saiyans also sensed this as they looked into the direction they sensed the energy. "You have to have felt that one Vegeta I don't think we can take this guy for granted not anymore" Goku said.

"Someone energy just disappeared, I think it was Dabura" Reyoto said as he saw Vegeta attack. "Goku look out!"

Him and Goku quickly dodged at Goku with two punches that Goku caught. "We don't have any time for this now Vegeta, were the ones who let Buu out of his cell it's because of us!" Goku yelled.

"Buu is just a sideshow you are my only concerned!" Vegeta yelled.

"Everyone on earth will be killed, you hear me! Bulma Trunks everyone!" Goku yelled hitting a soft spot.

"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled kneeing Goku in the gut. "Remember I sold my soul to Babidi I am a Saiyan who depends on stength alone they mean nothing to me!" he yelled as Goku caught his fist.

"Liar I don't buy it!" Goku yelled punching Vegeta in the face and sent in crashing into the ground.

"Talk all you want Vegeta but you better convince yourself of it first" Goku said bitterly as Vegeta stood up and spat blood.

"Fine you win are battle is postponed I want you at your fullest when we fight and your obviously to distracted with that Buu" Vegeta said with a smile that Reyoto didn't believe but Goku did.

"Vegeta" Goku said with a smile.

"Well don't stand there, get out your senzu beans we should be at full power when we face" Vegeta said walking over to Goku as Goku dug for the bean as Reyoto saw that smile disappear from Vegeta face.

"With all of us working together I'm sure we can beat this guy" Goku said finding the bean.

"Goku look out!" Reyoto yelled as Vegeta slammed his fist into Goku skull knocking him to the ground as he powered down and dropping the last bean.

"You bastard! You have no sense in honor and here I thought you take much pride in yourself!" Reyoto yelled as he kneeled over Goku to make sure he was alive as Vegeta took the last bean and ate it.

"We will finish this fight when I return Kakarot, enjoy your sleep it your time runs out before I'm back then we'll have to continue this another day when I see you in hell" Vegeta said.

"While you're at full power, yeah that's fair but you forget Vegeta, I too am at full power and more than cable to handle your spoiled royal ass!" Reyoto yelled ascending to level 2.

"Stand down low class and watch the baka I'll be back!" Vegeta yelled flying off towards Buu.

"Vegeta! Dammit!" Reyoto yelled as he looked to Goku. "Well I can't leave you here" he said as got down and picked Goku and swung him over his shoulder. "Damn Goku you need to lose a few pounds" he grunted as he took off into the sky after Vegeta.

Babidi was yelling at Buu about obeying his every command and something about Buu being his tool as Buu stuck his tongue out at Babidi again. "So you think it's wise to disobey me?" he said getting Buu to stop his action. "I'm well versed in my father's incantations Buu, I can put you back in that ball with a phrase if you like" Babidi said as Buu sucked his tongue back into his mouth. "Now you don't want to be trapped in there again do you Buu huh?"

Buu then straight up and had a smile on his face as he began bowing. "You master, you master, you, you" Buu said.

"I think this will work out just fine" Babidi said.

"Supreme Kai Buu definitely strong but he only acted because he's afraid to get sealed up if we can just take Babidi out of the picture there won't be anyone commanding Buu and maybe we'll be able to control him" Gohan said.

"We mustn't Gohan, Babidi is the only living being that knows how to put Buu back into his ball without him we'll be doomed, that creature might appear innocent but he has a deep seeded need for destruction eventually Babidi will lose control of him too, when he does he'll be forced to seal him up again and that will be the time to strike.

I'm afraid we'll have no choice but to wait for the moment, unfortunately the fours us won't be able to do that because we'll be the first in Majin Buu path.

I'm sorry but this isn't the way it was apposed to be I was confident that I could stop Babidi but Buu was revived if only I known if only I had watched this part of the universe more closely to see there were people like you who power far exceeds my own, then the method might have worked" Shin said.

"What method are you talking about?" Gohan asked.

"I'd like to know that too" Kento said.

"No it's too late the four of us won't be able to escape Majin Buu to carry it out, we'll have to rely on Goku and Vegeta" Shin said in defeat.

"Oh hell no!" Kento yelled.

"Listen to yourself, are you just going to stamp dead on your forehead and give up!" Gohan yelled

"There's no way in hell I'm giving up without a fight and neither should you Supreme Kai" Kento said.

"Your attention please" Babidi said.

"What do you want, you little troll" Serena said.

"Here is my first command kill those idiots and let's try to be quick about it!" Baidi yelled as Gohan grabbed Shin arm and Kento sweeped Serena into his arms.

"Come on!" Gohan yelled as him and Kento powered into Super Saiyans and took off "Don't you worry I'm pretty confident about my speed.

"Do you think we can out fly that blob?" Kento asked as Serena gasped.

"He's coming and fast!" She yelled as Kento quickly looked over his shoulder to see catching up as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Gohan with his tongue out.

"How the hell can he be that?" Kento asked.

"You drop dead!" Buu yelled slamming his fist down on Gohan sending him crashing to the ground.

"Gohan!" Kento yelled as he looked over to see Buu as he quickly turned around and took a powerful hit the back as he quickly turned before he hit the ground so he landed into the earth so Serena would remain unharmed.

"No!" Serena yelled as Kento was knocked out cold as Gohan struggled to get up and Buu floated close to Shin.

"Do you remember me Buu?" Shin yelled before hitting Buu with the freeze attack he used on Gohan and Kento back at the tournament as Buu floated backwards a little keep Shin from seeing his face as he moved back as smiled evil at Shin before slamming both his hands onto Shin face before slamming his fist onto Shin head sending him into the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Buu cheered as Shin came back up to Buu surprise and formed a purple kai ball in his hands and hit Buu dead on in the chest creating a bright purple light as Shin looked to see he only pushed Buu back a few feet as Buu floated right back in front of Shin and head-butted him into a mountain.

Gohan then powered up from the boulders he was under as he looked over to see Kento knocked out cold and Serena holding his head as he tried to walk over and feel to his knee. "I'm not letting you down!" Gohan growled as he saw Shin push a rock off him as he emerged from the rubble he was buried under.

"Hello, you back" Buu said floating down towards Shin. "I dropped you down, you dead and now you up I drop you some more!" Buu said.

"You stop this!" Shin yelled.

"No stop" Buu said walking close to Shin as Shin eyes glowed Blue and Buu was lifted off the ground and floated in the air with a few rocks.

"Buu!" he said as he landed on the ground and stood in front of Shin. "Me try" Buu said walking close to Shin and as Shin back away every time as Buu eyes glowed pink and Shin was sent flying back screaming as he almost crashing into Babidi and hit the ground.

"Oh my you seem to be in a lot of pain how misfortunate" Babidi said as he heard Buu as Buu was flying down. "No Buu not when I'm here!" Babidi yelled getting out of the way as Buu landed on top of Shin as Shin screamed out in pain.

"Violet Beam!" Serena yelled as Buu was hit in the face and thrown off of Shin. "Leave him alone you big bully and pick on someone your own size!" she yelled as she flew as Buu and kicked him in the face as Buu grabbed her leg then her neck.

"You not nice, you die!" Buu yelled as he punched her in the gut as her scream awoke Kento as Gohan saw a gold energy building around Kento before he heard Kento yell as he flew towards Buu as Gohan did as Gohan kicked Buu in the face and saw Kento had Serena in his arms as he saw Kento was in level two and his eyes were glowing gold.

"It's us Supreme Kai, let's get out of here!" Gohan yelled.

Buu then began doing a very fast cartwheel towards Gohan and stopped in front of him as the spot that Gohan got on his popped right back into place as Buu smiled evil. "You a big pest you leave!" Buu said as Gohan flew towards Gohan.

Look out for his blast!" Shin yelled as Gohan was hit dead on as his screams were heard as Shin saw him growling as his power began to rise as he put his fingers to his forehead and vanished as Shin watched the ball that took Gohan flying into the air as Shin made the ball explode and Gohan fell into the woods as Kento used I.T. to transport to where Gohan landed and set Serena down where Gohan was unconscious and I.T. back to where he watched Babidi near Shin as Buu had his back turned.

"What a wonderful day this has been, now I fully plan to rip you into pieces but let me first say thank you, after all if it weren't for all the incredibly strong fighters you brought me I wouldn't have been able to bring Majin Buu back to life, normally I would let one of my slaves do the dirty work but to show you my appreciation I think I'll kill you myself, see what a marvelous circle this is you killed my father and now I kill you!" Babidi said as Shin groaned "forget the circle hey Buu why don't you finish this rat off like you were apposed to do in the first place! Buu I'm order!" he yelled when Buu ignored him.

"Oh ordering" Buu said with a growling stomach. "Buu hungry, Buu eat him now, yes?"

"That's just terrific, eating him up" Babidi said laughing. "What an appropriate end lost in your belly, yes what are you waiting for Buu eat every little bit off him."

"Victory Cannon!" Kento yelled hitting Buu as he approached Shin as Kento flew down to stand over Shin as he glared at Babidi as Buu approached Kento as Kento went into a battle stance as a sharp sphere went through Buu and stuck out pointing as Kento.

"Ah! What is that thing!" Babidi yelled as Kento looked over Buu shoulder to see Dabura had thrown it.

"Dabura! Have you gone absolutely insane over there! I just hope for your sake you were aiming that sphere at the Kai!" Babidi yelled as Kento sensed two small kai energies as he saw Goten and Trunks hiding behind rocks.

'Damn brats! Now I have them to worry about!' Kento thought as he heard something crash and looked up to where the statues were as Babidi continued to yell at Dabura as Buu stared at the sphere threw his gut. 'You little brats! You better not have broken Krillin or Piccolo!' he thought.

Dabura began walking towards them as Kento felt short of sorry for him. "Babidi, don't be such a fool, this Majin Buu creature is far too powerful to be kept under your control for too long if he's allowed to keep reaching into his power it will only be a matter of time before he destroys you" Dabura said as Kento had Shin under his arm ad he slowly backed away from the distracted villains.

"Make the best decision of your life and help me crush him while you can!" Dabura yelled.

"Dabura, Dabura, Dabura, Dabura! Dabura! Are you crazy! There is no use anymore don't you understand he has been my life ambition and now that he's here you are nothing!" Babidi yelled.

"Master Babidi" Dabura said.

"And you hurt!" Babidi yelled as Buu pulled the sphere out and tossed it aside. "How Majin Buu do you think you'll be okay?" he asked as Buu turned to them and the hole filled up.

"What is this thing?" Dabura yelled as Babidi began to laugh hysterically again.

"Yes this is incredible my father was a genius wizard just like I always said!" Babidi yelled as Buu smiled evilly.

"Now new plan now I eat you!" Buu yelled as Kento quickly I.T. him and Shin away and put Shin where he hid Serena with Gohan and I.T. back so the villains won't go looking for the others while Kento held them off as he was ready to make a sacrifice.


	15. Chapter 15

Sacrifice

Vegeta had found the entrance to Babidi ship as Reyoto was floating in the air with Goku listening to Vegeta talk to himself. "Let's see the fastest way for me to get into Babidi spaceship is to smash threw the top but it might be easier just to destroy the whole ship and go after Majin Buu instead then if I catch him off guard I got him, I hope" Vegeta said. "I can sense it, Kakarot son is gone, Gohan I'm sorry, Kakarot…Hmph" Vegeta said looking to the sky as Reyoto set Goku down and clapped as Vegeta quickly turned around.

"The mighty prince of Saiyans apologizing for his mistakes, well let's go Kento still alive and I want to hurt that bastard just as much as you do, and it is your fault harm as come to Gohan so you better have a apology for Kakarot when we return" Reyoto said.

"Why are you here?" Vegeta asked.

"Well I came here with intent to avenge my brother in-law but after hearing that you finally came to your senses, I'm going to help since you were stupid enough to knock out the strongest warrior in the universe and steal the last senzu bean, so what are we waiting for?" Reyoto asked powering to Super Saiyan as Vegeta charged up and they both approached the entrance to Babidi ship.

Meanwhile Dabura was growling as he stood away from Buu who smiled at him as Babidi still didn't realized that Kento had snuck Babidi away and stood where Shin lay.

"Me eat you up!" Buu said.

"You wouldn't dare!" Dabura yelled as Buu began tap dancing as he did a stupid childish posse before he began skipping.

"Me eat you up, me eat you up, me eat you up, me eat you up!" Buu sang as he skipped towards Dabura.

"Oh what fun, Majin Buu will take care of everything for me now" Babidi said as he laughed.

"Baka, don't get your hopes up, Dabura maybe be right and when that time comes I'll be there to watch you die at you father creation" Kento said as Babidi glared at him and saw Shin was gone.

"Ah! Where did the Kai go?" he yelled.

"Oh him? I think he crawled away while you were distracted" Kento said.

"I'll show you!" Dabura yelled as he began punching and kicking at Buu as he kicked him into the air and came up to kick Buu in his side and slam Buu into the ground.

"Oh no, Majin Buu!" Babidi yelled as Dabura landed a few feet away from them.

"Good riddance" Dabura said as Buu jumped from the boulder he was under and landed a few feet away from Dabura with no damage what so ever.

"That's it Majin Buu well done my pet" Babidi said.

"Me go eat you up!" Buu said signing again as he skipped over to Dabura as Dabura growled and glowed red as he floated into the air.

"This will finish you!" Dabura said holding a hand off as Kento saw Babidi running to take cover behind a rock as Dabura began shooting down a sereies of yellow kai blasts creating a large yellow cloud around Buu as Dabura floated back down to the ground and fell to his knees panting.

"What do you think of your pet now Babidi?" Dabura asked.

"I can't believe he's gone, no Majin Buu!" Babidi said as Dabura chuckled. "You stop your laughing or I'll make you pay!" Babidi yelled.

"Me eat you up!" Buu said as he skipped out of the smoke unharmed.

"What? No!" Dabura yelled as Babidi laughed.

"This is wonderful get him Majin Buu!" Babidi yelled.

Dabura then flew at Majin Buu spitting at him as Buu dodged it easily as Kento saw a poor lizard get turned to stone.

"You turn into a cookie!" Buu yelled at the antenna on top of his head glowed and it pointed at Dabura as a pink ray hit Dabura as a brown smoke surrounded Dabura as a Dabura size cookie fell out of the sky and Buu caught it shoved the whole cookie into his mouth stretching his cheeks as he danced around as he chewed Dabura.

Kento then sensed Krillin energy returned as he saw that the stone lizard was back to normal as he sensed Piccolo as well.

"Well done Buu you can eat this fool if you like" Babidi said.

"Yeah you could do that but I'll only give you a stomachache Buu but if you want a fight then bring it; I'll fight till my last breath!" Kento said going into a battle stance as Buu approached him.

"What should me turn you into? Chocolate or Jelly" Buu said.

"Ok first of all moron it's 'what should I turn you into' not me, if you're going to threaten me at least do it properly and second if you want a snack eat this!" Kento yelled kicking Buu in the face as Buu grabbed Kento tailed and slammed him into the ground. "Dammit!" Kento yelled as Buu antenna began to glow as an explosion on the ground got their attention as Kento kicked Buu in the face and freed his tail as he crawled back towards the explosion to get away from Buu as black smoke covered the area and Kento saw metal pieces fall from the sky.

"Ah my spaceship it's been blown up!" Babidi yelled. "No, NO! My ship! How could this have happened! Majin Buu I want you to find out who did this, wait someone coming."

Kento then saw two figures in the smoke and heard coughing as Reyoto came out of the smoke fanning the smoke away from his face. "Dammit Vegeta! I told you not to use that strong of an attack!" Reyoto yelled.

"Well it worked didn't it, this ship blown up!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yes and almost us with it!" Reyoto yelled as they looked over at Buu and Babidi.

"Oh it's Vegeta" Babidi said.

"Yes its Vegeta" Reyoto said feeling annoyed that no one knew his name.

"Vegeta what are you doing here?" Babidi asked.

"Isn't that an interesting question, care to answer that Vegeta?" Reyoto asked as Vegeta chuckled.

"Ah! You're the one who blew up my spaceship!" Babidi yelled.

"That's right it was a little messy and it was the quickest way to get the job done" Vegeta said.

"But why! I never gave you an order to destroy my ship! Why did you do it!" Babidi yelled.

"Isn't I obvious Babidi? We are making sure that you won't try to escape" Reyoto said as they noticed the pink blob.

"I'm assuming that ugly blob there is Majin Buu? If so you're the one who killed Gohan" Vegeta said.

"What?" Kento said before he realized what Vegeta thought. 'OH! They think Vegeta dead, maybe that Saiyan rage will work in their favor' Kento thought as he stood up.

"Go Kento join the others we'll handle this" Reyotot said as Kento nodded and flew to were Piccolo, Krillin, Trunks, and Goten were.

"What did my dad say?" Trunks asked Piccolo who had that super hearing as Kento flew towards them.

"Never mind that just watch" Kento said looking down to his uncle and Vegeta.

"He said ugly, what means that, ugly?" Buu asked Babidi.

"Ugh this thing grammar sucks!" Reyoto said bitterly.

"He means your face would frighten young children now be quite!" Babidi yelled as Buu laughed before it stopped and he glared at Vegeta and Reyoto.

"Wow that would frighten children" Reyoto said as Buu body began to expand as angry steam came out of his head.

"What a strange creature" Vegeta said as Buu steam ended.

"Majin Buu mad! Pow, pow, pow, ow, ow, ow!" Buu yelled.

"Get them! Show them what happens when they dare disobey me!" Babidi yelled.

"Buu! Buu, Buu, Buu!" Buu shouted hitting his giggly belly.

"Great now why did they have to go and get him worked up like that? This is going to be ruff" Krillin said.

"Not for my dad he can do anything" Trunks said.

"Don't cheer for him Trunks!" Kento growled.

"Why not?" Goten asked.

"Because it's Vegeta fault that thing is out and I guess you four didn't see what happened at the tournament did you?" Kento asked.

"What happened?" Krillin asked as Kento looked back down to the fight.

"Vegeta betrayed us, I don't know why the hell my uncle would held that cold hearted murderer but he must have his reason" Kento said as Piccolo and Krillins eyes widen.

"You mean he…?" Krillin said unable to finish as Kento nodded his head.

"I just hope the others made it out" Kento said as he continued to watch.

"This thing looks too happy if you ask me" Reyoto said as Buu smiled at them.

For a moment Vegeta as Buu turn into Goku for a brief second and returned to Buu. 'What was that?' Vegeta thought as the thing turned into Goku again as he powered up in Super Saiyan.

'Is this clown playing tricks on me or am I just seeing things? Why is it that Kakarot haunts me so? Is because he was always one step ahead of me always succeeding where I have failed, first it was Frieza defeating the tyrant that held me in bondage my whole life and then there was Cell, noble Kakarot giving his life for the life of his friends…for my life, well no more! After all we've been through it's finally my turn I'll settle this so we can both rest in peace, Kakarot when you wake up this will all be over, I may be gone but this planet will be safe I'll stake my life on it.'

"That was a nice thought Vegeta" Reyoto said as Vegeta eyes widen. "I can old read the minds of people when they are off guard, you were and if Kento life, like the others depend on fighting this monster then so be it, I'll fight too!" Reyoto yelled as both Vegeta and Reyoto yelled as they both powered up in their Super Saiyan forms.

"Ok Buu your time has come, and you too Babidi we end this hear!" Vegeta yelled.

"Were sending you to the depths of hell and I promise we will make it painful" Reyoto said as him and Vegeta began pushing their limits as Reyoto ascended to level 2 to match Vegeta and continued to power up as the wave of energy made Buu body jiggle.

Giant boulder floated over Reyoto and Vegeta as the boulder then went flying down at Majin Buu burring him under the boulders as Buu made the boulder explode and stood unharmed as he laughed as Vegeta came at him and kneed him in the face as Reyoto slammed his elbow down onto Buu head as they both flew in front of Buu punching and kicking at Buu as Vegeta set a strong kick into Buu side and Reyoto punched Buu in the head sending Buu bouncing on the ground with marks over his body where he was hit Buu then stood up and popped the hole on his body back into place.

Buu then came running a them making steam come out of his head and sounded like a steamroller as Vegeta flew in front of Buu and slammed his fist into Buu face as Kento came behind and kicked Buu back as Vegeta punched Buu one more time before kicking Buu in the head before Reyoto slammed both his fists into Buu head sending him crashing into the ground.

"Is this the best your monster can do Babidi, the terror of the universe ha! Pathetic!" Vegeta yelled.

"Don't get cocky yet Vegeta it's getting back up" Reyoto said as watched Buu start to get back up.

Vegeta then flew in and smashed Buu face in two times as Reyoto stepped on Buu face and pushed him hard into the ground before he jumped off to stand on the other side of Buu.

Vegeta and Reyoto then flew together and both slammed their fist into Buu sending him rolling before they began a quick attack as they punched and kick Buu and switched every second onto every part of Buu body.

Vegeta then sent Buu into the air as the two teleported up and slammed Buu back down to earth as Reyoto came from the side and kick Buu threw a mountain and Vegeta slammed Buu right into the ground.

Vegeta and Reyoto stood at the side of the hole they sent Buu into as they saw Buu come jumping out with lots of imprints on his body again as he held his breath and fixed the holes.

Vegeta then held hi hand out for a kai blast as Reyoto followed as they both charged up with blue lightning bolts appearing around their bodies as Buu stood standing as Vegeta sent a kai blast at Buu that went straight threw him as he went flying back as Reyoto followed and threw his kai blast creating another hole threw Buu as Buu landed on his head and two large hole could be seen going straight threw him.

Vegeta smiled in victory as Reyoto saw Buu twitch as Buu began to get up showing the holes as he held his breath and the holes quickly filled up. "No, no, Buu no drop dead" Buu said.

"Is he mortal?" Vegeta said.

"No that thing was created from magic remember so it will take a lot more to kill this thing" Reyoto said as Buu held both his hand to his chest as he began growling loudly as a pink energy began to glow around him.

"Big power!" Buu said in a deep voice as the energy began to blow in their direction as Reyoto and Vegeta tried to keep their eyes closed from the dust that was picking up as Buu pink area began blinking as it grew brighter. "Me mad now!" it said in its deep voice as the light could now be seen in space. "Me get bigger now!" Buu yelled as the energy began to engulf the area.

"Everyone take cover!" Piccolo yelled as Kento jumped on top of Goten and Trunks to shield them as the light exploded.

Once the light vanished Kento threw a boulder off that landed on him as he looked down to Trunks and Goten. "Are you kids ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I think" Goten said as Kento looked over to see a rock move and Piccolo coming out.

"Is everyone alright?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes the kids and I are fine" Kento said as they heard Krillin as he threw a rock off him.

"Oh yeah feel great" Krillin said sarcastically as Kento and Piccolo eyes widen as he saw Buu floating over a large crater and Vegeta and Reyoto were gone.

"No! Reyoto!" Kento yelled.

"Vegeta can you hear me!" Piccolo yelled.

"There they are!" Piccolo said as Kento looked down to see Vegeta kneeling on the ground with blood coming down his arm as Reyoto arm was covered in blood as he struggled to get up with Vegeta.

"Damn that thing!" Vegeta grunted.

"I agree, if we live remind me to kick your ass for letting this happen" Reyoto growled.

"How can we beat him if he's able to regenerate himself after every attack! Damn him!" Vegeta growled.

"I don't think Vegeta or Reyoto are strong enough will be able to do this on their own, and Gohan, Goku, the Supreme Kai all of them are gone, if Majin Buu wins now there will be now one else to stop him" Piccolo said.

"Hold on, my dad is way too strong to lose to that creep, right Piccolo?" Trunks said.

"Open your eyes Trunks! Look at them, Vegeta and Reyoto can barely stand as it is! What makes you think they can win now!" Kento yelled.

Buu started to fly down towards were Reyoto and Vegeta stood as Vegeta gripped his arm while Reyoto held his good arm up to continue fighting as Buu landed a few feet away from them as Buu glared at them.

"You no fun, you go bye, bye, bye, bye, bye" Buu said.

"Damn this thing annoying!" Reyoto growled as Buu took off a piece of his belly and began stretching the pink blob in his hand.

"Ugh what a disgusting creature, what is he up to now? Oh Come on!" Vegeta growled as Buu ran over to them with the blob thing in his hands as he shoot a kai blast at them that Vegeta and Reyoto quickly dodged and floated in the air as Buu continued to shoot blast at them as they dodged painfully.

"So are you going to fight us or are you just going to spit!" Vegeta said as Buu yelled as shoot another kai blast threw his mouth as Vegeta and Reyoto quickly dodged as the rope wrapped around Vegeta as Vegeta fell to the ground with Reyoto landing next to him.

"Don't worry I'll get this off" Reyoto said as he tried to get the pink rope off of Vegeta.

"Look out!" Vegeta said as Reyoto quickly turned and got a back hand to the face as he was sent flying across the land as Buu kicked tied up Vegeta.

Vegeta coughed out blood as Buu jumped up and landed on Vegeta and Buu began punching at his face.

"Vegeta a goner, man I wish Goku or Gohan was here, where the hell are those guy anyway?" Krillin said.

"Hey they'll be here Krillin just wait!" Goten yelled as Kento and Piccolo watched a clearly frustrated Trunks.

"Stay where you are Trunks, we don't want to lose you too there's nothing you can do now you'll just cause Vegeta more pain if you get involved.

"Ah!" Trunk yelled powering up as he flew done.

"Trunks wait up!" Goten yelled powering up and chased after the Trunks.

"Damn those brats! Piccolo stay here I'll bring the brats back!" Kento yelled powering up and chased after them.

Buu was in the proceed of know rapidity stomping on Vegeta with his foot as Trunk kicked Buu in the face sending him threw three mountains. "Quick, get it off him!" Goten yelled as they began unrolling Vegeta from the rope.

"Dad?" Trunks said kneeling at Vegeta side.

"It's ok now were here" Goten said as Vegeta wouldn't wake up.

"Come on dad wake up, please wake up dad" Trunks said shaking Vegeta. "Come on wake up!"

"Is he alive?" Goten asked.

"Of course he is! My dad is the toughest guy in the whole world" Trunks yelled stating to cry and Kento landed next to them.

"Don't believe everything your father said Trunks no one is the strongest in the whole world, there will always be someone stronger it's like a never ending chain" Kento said.

"But my mom said that he was the Prince of all Saiyans!" Trunk yelled.

"That maybe so but even a prince has his limits Trunks" Kento said as Vegeta started to awake.

"He's awake!" Trunks said.

"Trunks, my son" Vegeta said struggling to get up as he pushed Trunks help always. "Wait where is Majin Buu!"

Babidi was watching as Piccolo had found him and floated behind Babidi as he talked to himself. "What you monster has done is unforgivable!" Piccolo yelled as Babidi turned around.

"Who are you?" Babidi asked seeing Piccolo skin color. "My what a lovely shade of green you are, looking good, who can blame you, you've seen the power of Majin Buu it figures that you'll turn green with envy."

"No I always look this way so there's no use in flattering yourself Babidi" Piccolo said.

"What! How dare you, you got some nerve talking to me like that you insect, yes you better watch yourself or I'll sic Majin Buu on you next" Babidi threaten.

"Yeah why don't you call him wizard I'm glad he'll like to see you riving in agony like the worm you are" Piccolo.

"Now that doses it you going to regret every word of that!" Babidi yelled.

"Call your monster so he can watch you die!" Piccolo said coming at Babidi as Babidi created a barrier around him.

"You see? I'm all too powerful for you!" Babidi said before he casted a spell that hit Piccolo with a blue like jelly as it began to make Piccolo arms expand as Piccolo powered up to make the jelly fly off.

"Majin Buu! Come get him!" Babidi yelled on the ground and put up a barrier. "There's no way you're going to get in here" he said as Piccolo came and put one hand to Babidi shield and hit it with his own kai making the shield shatter as Babidi tried to fly away as Piccolo came up behind him and used his sharp nails to slice Babidi in half.

"Vegeta here he comes!" Kento said as Buu broke through a mountain as Vegeta looked up to Piccolo.

"Trunks listen you need to take good care of your mother" Vegeta said Trunks knew what was going to happen.

"Take care of mom, but you can do that too right?" Trunks said as Vegeta didn't answer. "You can take care of mom too can't you dad? Why would you say that? Dad why do you want me to take care of mom are you going somewhere?"

"I want you two to leave and to get far away from here, Kento find Reyoto he stepped in front during that explosion and took more damage than me" Vegeta said as Kento nodded.

"Yes Vegeta" Kento said.

"As for Buu, I'll fight him alone" Vegeta said.

"Don't do that" Goten said.

"Goten right we'll fight with you don't want to get killed do you, you got to let us help you dad" Trunks said and looked to Goten. "Are you in?"

"Yeah!" Goten said as Kento shook his head.

"See? Were with you" Trunks said.

"Stop it! It's too dangerous for you two, I will finish this by myself" Vegeta said.

"Come on it will be easier to beat him with me and Trunks" Goten said.

"We'll gang up on him he won't know what will hit him" Trunks said.

"Enough! Now you two brats listen to me Vegeta, Gohan, Reyoto, me were all stronger then you two and look what happened! Do you two want to die? Now shut the help up and listen to your elder!" Kento yelled.

"Trunks you are my only son and I never held you once since you were a baby have I?" Vegeta said turning to Trunks. "Come here son" he said walking over to Trunks to hug him.

"This is embarrassing dad come on cut it out" Trunks said not refusing the hug as Vegeta looked down at Trunks taking in this last moment.

"Trunks there is something you must know, you made me proud my son" Vegeta said as Trunks looked up to Vegeta before Vegeta chopped at Trunks neck make the boy pass out and power down to his normal state.

"What did you do to him! Why you do that!" Goten yelled as Kento hit Goten at the side of his neck to make him pass out.

"So this is it Vegeta, you know where you will go if you die" Kento said as Piccolo flew down.

"Vegeta I think I understand and one day so will Trunks" Piccolo said they all turned in the direction Buu was coming from.

"Me mad, which guy hit Buu?" Buu asked.

"Take the two boys as far away from here as possible and Kento find Reyoto, go, now" Vegeta said.

"Of course" Piccolo said.

"Good bye Vegeta" Kento said flying off to where Reyoto was on the ground out cold and slung him over his shoulder as Piccolo put both boys under his arms.

"It's time hurry!" Vegeta said.

"You'll die, you know that?" Piccolo said.

"There is one thing I'd like to know, tell me will I meet that clown Kakarot in otherworld?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm not going to lie to you Vegeta although the answer might be difficult for you to hear, this is the truth Goku devoted his life to protecting the lives of others because of his selflessness, when he died he was allowed to keep his body and brought to King Kai planet, you on the other hand has spent your life in pursuit of your own selfish desires and caused to much pain, when you die you will not receive the same reward" Piccolo said.

"Oh, so be it that will be all, get out of here and hurry!" Vegeta said as Piccolo and Kento took off.

"You stay, you fight Buu" Buu said pointing at hand at Piccolo and Kento.

"Yes that's right!" Vegeta yelled catching Buu off guard. "Your fight is with me the others are of no concern to you, got it you big bloated balloon freak!" Vegeta yelled making Buu angry as Buu blew steam out of his head.

"Me no like you, Buu angry! You talk mean to Buu!" Buu said as Krillin joined the flight with Piccolo and Kento. "Me make you hurt bad, Buu get mean man now, me want fight!"

"I think I finally understand you, let's go!" Vegeta said as he raised his powers and began to form a gold aura around him causing the area to crumple around them.

"You look tasty, I make you chocolate or maybe make you cracker and cheese" Buu said as Vegeta laughed.

"You are a fool, I'm going to crush you and throw you into the wind!" Vegeta said as Buu noticed small kai balls leaving his body.

'Trunks, Bulma I do this for you and yes even for you Kakarot' Vegeta thought.

"Vegeta!" Kento yelled as Vegeta screams filled the air as the entire area was engulfed in a large gold ball as Kento, Piccolo and Krillin had to shield their eyes.

"Has he lost his mind or what! It's too much he could die!" Krillin yelled.

"I can't let him do this!" Piccolo said.

"Wait!" Krillin said grabbing Piccolo cape. "It's too late you know as well as I do he can't survive a blast like that, you said so yourself that Vegeta risking himself for the sakes of other! He needs this Piccolo nobody making him do it!" Krillin yelled as the light began to shrink.

"I can't sense him anymore" Kento said as the lighting and thunder filled the sky and Kento eyes widen to see a statue of Vegeta fall into the giant creator he made and shatter.

"Are you guys sensing what I'm sensing?" Krillin asked.

"Vegeta energy signal has completely disappeared, he's gone" Piccolo said.

"Listen I'm going to check everything out on the battlefield take care of these two would you?" Piccolo said.

"I'm going too, I'd like a chance to pay my last respects" Krillin said.

"Nothing personal but I'd rather go alone" Piccolo said.

"I gotcha, yeah Buu might still be alive" Krillin said flying over to take Goten and Trunks.

"I don't think so but there's no sense in taking any chances, here make sure nothing happens to them ok?" Piccolo said handing him the kids.

"Yeah I'll take care of them, just be careful ok" Krillin said.

"I will" Piccolo said flying off. "Oh yeah I need you to do something for me and it's not going to be easy."

"I can do it, what is it?" Krillin said.

"Tell the others about what happened here today" Piccolo said.

"What do you mean? What should I say" Krillin asked.

"I'm not sure what happened to Goku, he may still be around nut apparently Gohan was killed by Majin Buu" Piccolo said.

"Hold on" Kento said as he quickly I.T. to the spot and placed Reyoto with the other unconscious warriors and returned back as Krillin gasped.

"Ah! I hate it when Goku does that too!" Krillin yelled.

"Yeah, yeah I now but I know what happened to Gohan, he's at the same place where I just went to let Reyoto rest, as for Goku I'm not sure" Kento said "now come on lets go" Kento said flying with Piccolo.

"Are you sure Gohan fine?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes, well he got the crap beaten out of him but he still alive, I hid the Supreme Kai with him as well as a new friend and my uncle" Kento said as they approached the hole.

"He went out in a bang alright" Piccolo said.

"Yeah no kidding Vegeta used everything to make that" Kento said.

"Let's go down" Piccolo said as they both flew down and began to walk on the ground.

"I hope that fat pink thing is good and dead, I'll be damned if Vegeta sacrificed himself for nothing" Kento said as he stepped in something squishy and looked down to see a pink glob stuck on his foot. "Dammit!" Kento said whipping his foot of the pink blob as they saw more everywhere.

"Good bye my friend" Piccolo said.

"Rest in peace mighty Prince of Saiyans" Kento said as they heard moaning and looked over to a small hole where half of Babidi lay in it.

"Help me please" Babidi begged.

"Help you! Why should I!" Piccolo growled.

"Please" Babidi begged.

"When you help others you receive help, when was the last time you used your magic to help other?" Piccolo asked.

"I can answer that, never this selfish bastard only harmed others and needs his head squashed!" Kento growled.

"Help don't lecture me!" Babidi yelled.

"You don't like being hurt do you, but you delight in hurting others, your right you don't need a lecture you need to be exterminated!" Piccolo yelled.

"Let me do it!" Kento growled holding a kai ball in his hand.

"No!" Babidi yelled as the pink blobs began moving.

"They're alive!" Piccolo yelled.

"Shoot them quick!" Kento said shooting at some of the pink blobs as some of them began forming into mini versions of Buu. "Die you abominations! Piccolo don't stand there help me!" Kento yelled as he continued to shoot at the mini Buu's as they all began flying into the air and began forming five large blobs and turned into five life size Buu's then formed back into the original version.

"We need to get out of here!" Piccolo yelled.

"Right behind you!" Kento yelled as they both flew off. "We need to get everyone to somewhere safe so we can come up with a plan!" Kento said as they began to fast approach Krillin.

"Krillin!" Piccolo yelled getting his attention.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Krillin asked as he stopped.

"Were in big trouble that's what!" Piccolo yelled.

"That's putting it lightly, Buu alive!" Kento yelled.

"Take those two to the lookout immediately!" Piccolo yelled.

"There's no hope" Krillin said.

"There is hope and it's these two, and the teenagers" Piccolo said looking to Goten and Trunks before he looked at Kento.

"Me? But me and Gohan didn't stand a chance Gohan almost died because of that damn thing!" Kento said.

"Goten and Trunks need to be safe guarded till they're ready, it may take so time but they are the only chance we have left and Kento and Gohan will give us the edge" Piccolo said taking the kids.

"What do you have planned?" Kento asked.

"Son of Goku, son of Vegeta, the oldest and the nephew of Goku they are our only hope" Piccolo said.

"I'll check on Gohan and the others and I'll meet you at the lookout" Kento said I.T. to Gohan location.

Kento knelt down to Gohan and removed blood from the side of his mouth as Kento let out a breath. "HE's dead Gohan, Vegeta died and now that monster going to hurt everyone and I can't do anything to help, I could even protect Serena and Reyoto nearly died trying to protect a bastard child like me" Kento said as tears escaped his eyes. "How can someone like me be as strong as you if I'm not strong enough to protect the people I love, I'm a familiar to you and everyone else."

"Gohan" Shin grunted as he tried to get off the ground.

"Supreme Kai don't push it your hurt" Kento said.

'Kento can you hear me?' Goku voice said in Kento head.

"Uh yeah Goku I can, how the hell are you doing that?"

'Never mind that we have a plan' Goku said.

"Really? How can I help uncle?" Kento asked.

'Is Gohan with you?' Goku asked.

"Yes, so is Shin, Serena and Reyoto" Kento said.

'Are you and Gohan equal in power?' Goku asked.

"I guess we are why?" Kento asked.

'Because you and Gohan will train for fusion' Goku said.

"Fusion? I heard of that some aliens called Metamorans use it" Kento said.

'Do you know that dance?' Goku asked.

"You mean that ballerina routine? Yes sadly I do are you suggesting that Gohan and I fuse?" Kento asked.

'Yes' Goku said.

"Master!" Kibito said as Kento eyes widden.

"Kibito? Weren't you dead?" Kento asked.

"Hold on" Kibito said as he began to heal Shin and Reyoto as Kento watch.

"I'll talk to you later uncle Kibito here for some reason" Kento said.

'Bulma made a wish on the dragon ball and now everyone who died recently alive' Goku said.

"I see" Kento said. "What are you going to do?"

"Were taking you back to our world, Reyoto take Serena away to the others" Shin said as Reyoto groaned.

"Of course" Reyoto said standing up with Serena in his arms. "Good luck Kento" he said before I.T. to the lookout.

"Heal him" Kento said kneeling to Gohan. "Oh and me while you're at it that fat blob broke a few of my ribs" Kento said rubbing his side.

"No wait we'll restore your energy until we take them with us back to our world" Shin said.

"But master, surely you don't suggest bringing two mere earthlings back to the World of the Kai's even the Grand Kai isn't allowed to set foot on that ground" Kibito said.

"Excuse me?" Kento said glaring at Kibito.

"Enough, you heard me now let's go home" Shin said.

"Yes master" Kibito said grabbing Kento shoulder as an energy field surrounded them as they were transported away.


	16. Chapter 16

Training

Reyoto had transported back to the lookout as everyone gasped. "Reyoto oh thank god you're ok!" Chichi said.

"Some help her" Reyoto said.

"I will" Dende said as he began healing the girl.

"Hey where is Gohan and Kento and the kids?" Chichi asked.

"They're dead, Gohan and Kento are dead" Reyoto said as Goku eyes widen. "Buu killed them and Vegeta sacrificed himself to try and stop Majin Buu the boys are fine" Reyoto said.

"But Gohan he can't be, he just can't" Videl said.

"No, Kento" Serena moaned in her unconscious state.

Chichi then fainted as tears filled Bulma eyes as she broke out crying.

'I have my reason for saying this, they need no distraction while they train' Reyoto said in Goku, Piccolo and Krillin thoughts.

"No this can't be" Videl said with tears forming in her eyes. "I love him, and Kento promised me he'll bring him back" Videl said crying as Reyoto knew this was for the best.

"You know it's never easy dealing with the loss of loved ones" Korin said.

"Hey Korin" Goku said.

"I'm afraid there is no time for morning Goku you need to take action even in this place you won't be safe for long, from what I've seen Majin Buu powers will gobble of this whole world" Korin said.

"Goku what about the fusion?" Piccolo asked as he looked to Reyoto.

"Good thinking Mr. Popo can you go wake up Goten and Trunks?" Goku asked but before Mr. Popo could answer Babidi voice spoke.

"People of earth come in, testing one two, I am the all seeing all-knowing all-powerful wizard Babidi son of the all-powerful all-knowing Bibidi, now there's no point in searching for me you're not even close I'm using my magic to transport my words to you, I'm so sorry to bother you like this especially if you're having a pleasant day I to know what it's like to be pestered while having fun! You see earlier today four nuisances did just that now I'm simply looking to return the favor" he said.

"What is he up to now?" Goku asked.

"Who knows but it can't be good" Reyoto said setting Serena down.

"I know present the star of my own personal nightmares these are the four cretonnes I'm looking for, look closely because they are the blame for the destruction to come your way!" He yelled as images of Piccolo, Goten, Trunks and Kento went through everyone heads.

"Come out you cowards unless of course your scared of little ole me, I've got a preview for you if you don't show your ugly faces! The first let me introduce myself the handsome devil you see here is me Babidi and this is my faithful servant Majin Buu the heavy weight champion of the universe" he said as an image of Babidi came through making two peace signs and Buu throwing his fist in the air.

"Ugh now I got that disgusting image in my head" Reyoto said.

"Now do you see the city looks like a lovely place doesn't it? Well its citizens are about to get a sneak preview at the high cost of your cowards who hide in their hiding place!" An image of a city went through the minds of everyone.

"Damn him!" Piccolo yelled

"The following martial you will see will be quit graphic! Enjoy this program is responsible by the fallouts let the fun begin Majin Buu!" Babidi said as Buu held his hands out and the people of the city were floating in the air screaming.

"What is he doing! No not the people" Goku said.

"What Buu want for eat? Oh Buu eat too much cake oh yes Buu wants candy!" Buu yelled hitting the people with a pink ray and turned them into gumballs as Buu began sucking in air as all the gumballs began going into his mouth and began chewing the candy.

"See this is what happens if you don't surrender" Babidi said laughing as Buu began destroying the city. "They are spineless cowards if they valued your lives they would have turned themselves over to me obviously they don't so shame on them I say, you know have an opportunity to teach these selfish brats a lesson once chance to stand up for yourself for earthling everywhere, it's simple really just tell me where they are, by the way if have five days to value you the importance of your meager little live, take too long and I'll have Buu eliminate you all" Babidi said.

"Damn him that demented wizard!" Piccolo yelled.

"We got to stop him!" Dende said.

"I don't know if they can be stopped" Mr. Popo said.

"So those are the ones who took Kento, Gohan and Vegeta away from us!" Bulma yelled.

"There's no way we can let this happen. I'll show myself" Piccolo said.

"You won't help anyone and you know it Piccolo" Goku said. "Babidi going to whip everyone out no matter what you do, stay and help me teach Goten and Trunks the fusion technique that's the only way we can put an end to this nightmare, we have five days before the earth is history we can do it." Goku reasoned.

"Look I know it's hard watching him hurt so many people you said it yourself we have to be prepared for anything that happens, don't worry ok we can still revive Majin Buu victims with the dragon balls so just hang in there"

"He's right Piccolo" Dende said.

"Don't leave not when you can still do some work here" Krillin said.

"I'll stay" Piccolo said.

Meanwhile Kento, Kibito, Gohan and Shin have all arrived to the Kai planet with Gohan in Kibito arms as he set Gohan down on the grass.

"Kibito revive Gohan with your powers and heal Kento" Shin said as Kibito nodded and put his large hands onto Gohan and Kento chest as they began to glow gold as Kento can feel his ribs pop back into place as he watched Gohan injuries vanished as Gohan eyes widen.

"Whoa! What the hell?" Gohan said getting up fast.

"Hey Gohan" Kento said as Gohan looked to Shin.

"Supreme Kai where are we?" Gohan asked as he got up.

"It's my world it is the world of the Kais" Shin said.

"This is where you live?" Gohan asked.

"Well I guess this means I'm dead dosent it? Hey I don't get a halo like my dad dose" Gohan said scratching his head as Kento punched his arm. "Ow!"

"No you're not dead you clumpy baka, and lucky to be alive! Next time someone shoots a Kai blast at you, dodge it!" Kento yelled.

"Don't worry you two were in bad shape but your both alive" Shin said.

"Ok" Gohan said rubbing his arm where Kento punched him. "If I'm not dead then what are we doing here?" Gohan asked.

"You are asking too many questions of the Supreme Kai, you should try to be more respectful you two are gest here no living mortal as stepped foot here" Kibitio said.

"Oh then I really die I guess, and that's why I'm here?" Gohan said as Kento punched Gohan in the back of the head to leave a large bump.

"Your alive! Now shut the hell up so the Kai here can tell us why we're here" Kento said turning to Shin.

"Supreme Kai what's going on?" Gohan asked.

"I am also puzzled master these two don't belong in a place like this" Kibito said.

"Speak for yourself you overgrown giant" Kento said as Kibito glared at him.

"I brought them here so one of them can get the Z-Sword it's the only way Majin Buu can be defeated now" Shin said.

"Huh! The Z-Sword! You can't be serious Supreme Kai how can earthlings do what the Kai cannot, don't you remember none of the Kai's not even you were capable of freeing the Z-Sword!" Kibito yelled.

"I'm aware of the power of the Z-Sword and I'm certain that Gohan or Kento are the right person to free it" Shin said.

"Uh what's the Z-Sword?" Gohan asked.

"I'd like to know too" Kento said.

"Master please have you really thought this threw!" Kibito yelled as Kento could swear he popped an eardrum.

"There's no harm in trying Kabito, let's go, Gohan Kento come with me" Shin said as he began to walk away.

"Wait aren't you going to tell us what the Z-Sword is?" Gohan asked as Shin flew off.

"Well that was rude, let's go" Kento said as they flew off to catch up with Shin.

"What happened Kento?" Gohan asked.

"Vegeta dead and Buu loss but Goku has come up with a solution that may help us and even help pull the sword" Kento said,

"What?" Gohan asked.

"Fusion, it's a technique used to make two beings become one super being, I've never seen it but I know the dance and maybe with proper training, we can perfect that fusion and give that Majin Buu a taste of his own medicine" Kento said.

"Wait so were going to combine? Is that permanent?" Gohan asked.

"No it only last thirty minutes and Goku training Goten and Trunks for fusion and may try it with Reyoto" Kento said as they flew over the planet taking in the sight.

"What a view, in a way it remind me of our home back on earth" Gohan said.

"I say it's a grand sight" Kento said.

"Look at you this is a sacred place and you two are dressed like that!" Kibito said as Kento looked down to see he was in a torn black jumpsuit like Gohan expect he had both his gloves.

"That not our fault! You brought us here before we could change!" Kento yelled as Kibito pointed a finger at them as they started glow as their clothes were replaced with stupid looking out fit like Kibito except Gohan was a dark purple and Kento was black.

"These clothes suite you both well" Shin said.

"You think so? Thanks" Gohan said.

"Ugh! No thanks; these clothes are just as bad as those dumb ass hero costumes you made us wear!" Kento growled.

"Oh come on give it a chance" Gohan said.

"Fine but no one better see us in these" Kento said as he felt his ears and growled. "You pierced our ears how dare you!" he yelled as they continued to fly behind Shin.

"Ah this is it were here" Shin said as they bean approaching a small mountain surrounded by a lake as they landed on the top and stood in front of a sword.

"This is the Z-Sword" Shin said as Gohan looked at the sword closely as Kento kneeled down to touch the hilt.

"Now, one of you try to pull it out, no one else has done, if one of you pull it from the rock you will be the first" Shin said.

"The first one huh?" Gohan said touching a blue gem at the end of the hilt. "You know this might sound strange but I feel like I've done this before" Gohan said.

"Now that you mention it Gohan I have this sense of being here as well but I don't remember ever being here" Kento said.

"Well here it goes" Gohan said grabbing the hilt of the sword with both hands before he stooped. "I was wondering what exactly opposed to happened when someone pulls this thing?" Gohan asked.

"The sword draws on its master hidden powers the two become one weapon, capable of defeating the mightiest of foes" Kibito said.

"Two become one?" Kento whispered.

"Wow it sounds like this sucker must be really sharp I guess I'll have to be careful" Gohan said.

"Don't worry you can't free" Kibito said.

"Kibitio we all had our chance now let them have theirs, if you're ready give it a try" Shin said.

"Here goes nothing" Gohan said as he began to pull on the sword as Kento saw Gohan struggling as Gohan clenched his teeth and veins could be seen on his head.

"Supreme Kai just out of curiosity can someone be reborn into two people?" Kento asked as Gohan continued to pull.

"I'm not sure, I've heard of such rare cases" Shin said as Gohan grip slip as he flew back hard on his head shaking the mountain as Kento could see Gohan hand were red.

"Oh stupid hands!" Gohan said.

"Gohan I think you should try it again" Shin said.

"You guys weren't kidding about this thing, come on hands be strong, be strong" Gohan said.

"Gohan talking to them won't help but maybe if we both tried then my theory will be correct" Kento said.

"What theory?" Shin asked.

"I believe that the two become one sword split its former master into two people and that if we both try it should move" Kento said powering into a super Saiyan as Gohan followed.

"Not even your Super Saiyan strength won't be enough I'm afraid" Kibito said.

"Prepare to eat those words Kibito" Kento said as he grabbed the hilt as Gohan grabbed the handle as they both began pulling as lighting began to form around their hands.

"Your efforts are in vain the Supreme Kai was unable to extract the sword how can a simple mortal like you two succeed?" Kibito said.

"Together Gohan!" Kento yelled as they pulled the sword out as they both floated in the air holding the sword which was heavier then they thought.

"You did it!" Shin said.

"The Z-Sword is free!" Kibito yelled.

"We did it" Kento panted as they landed in a grass covered area and Kento let Gohan hold the sword for awhile

"Well Kibito it looks like you underestimated our young friends" Shin said.

"In your face!" Kento laughed.

"How does it feel to hold the legendary Z-Sword?" Shin asked.

"Let's see" Gohan said struggling to lift the sword as he got it up and it started to fall back to Gohan face as Gohan began to bend over. "Don't worry I got it" Gohan grunted.

"Without me it's heavy as hell" Kento said.

"Hey you know what I think I figured out how to use this thing to beat Majin Buu" Gohan said barely swinging it.

"As have I" Kento said.

"You have?" Shin said.

"Yeah it's so heavy if I can get him to hold it he won't be able to move his arms" Gohan grunted.

"How dare you make jokes have you now respect for the power that's in your grasp! This sword is the ultimate and you both removed it, you both must now master it and to worker harder then you ever have, because if you continue trembling the way you do your battle with Majin Buu will be over before it begun!" Kibito yelled.

"Kibito you need to lighten up" Kento said.

"Well Kibito maybe you like to give it a try for you it should be no problem!" Gohan said handing the swords towards Kibito as Kibito grabbed the hilt.

"Ready?" Goahn asked letting go as Kibito yelled as he fell over dropping the sword as he landed on his butt and the sword made its own crater.

"Bwa ha, ha, ha, ha ha! See isn't easy is it?" Kento laughed as he bent over and picked up the sword with a grunt. "See not so hard" Kento grunted as he set the sword back down.

"Yeah like I said its heavy" Gohan said with glowing red hands.

"How embarrassing" Shin said as Kibito walked over and began to attempt to lift the sword as he clenched his teeth and grunted as Kento tried to contain his laughter.

In the end Kibito was blowing at his glowing red hands as Kento was on the floor laughing. "Ha, ha, ha! You should see your face!" he laughed.

"It's not that heavy" Kibito said standing with his back turned to them.

"Are you kidding?" Kento said.

"You couldn't even lift it off the ground" Gohan said.

"Well I'm not the one who has to use it you two are, so you better get started!" Kibito yelled pointing at them as he panted.

"Well if we are going to use it I might as well explain the fusion, it's kind of like a dance you have to do every step right or you end up screwing up and becoming a failed fusion, the timing has to be right we both must be equal in power and strength it's not that difficult to learn but we'll need a lot of practice which we have no time for so it will be simple if I use a memory link to help you lean the moves" Kento said.

"A what?" Gohan asked.

"Memory link it a technique I learned from a planet it allows the user to share his memory with others so they can learn faster or understand an issues" Kento said.

"So after you share your memory what happens then?" Gohan asked.

"Then we should be able to perfect the fusion the first time or we fail miserably" Kento said as they both sensed something.

"I recognize that energy wave anywhere that was Uncle Reyoto right?" Gohan asked.

"Yep and he pissed, we better hurry" Kento said as he began the memory link process with Gohan while.

Goku and the other heard that Majin Buu was going to attack west city and while Trunks went to gather his grandparents, Goku and Reyoto would hold Buu off as they I.T. in front of Buu with Babidi hanging on for dear life on Buu back. "What happened why did you stop?" Babidi asked rubbing his head as he saw Goku and Reyoto.

"Hi" Goku said.

"Nice to see you again" Reyoto said.

"Your two are still alive I was certain that you were disposed by Vegeta by it looks like your still breathing and you survived Majin Buu attack, well good was sure I wouldn't get a chance to thanks you for helping me bring Majin Buu back to life" he said.

"Vegeta and I both underestimated your monster we didn't want to believe the stories were true" Goku said.

"Yeah thanks a lot you baka" Reyoto whispered.

"We never would have let you succeed if we knew he'd be this powerful" Goku said as Buu laughed.

"So why did you come, to tell how powerful we are or did you come to join our efforts?" he said as Goku and Reyoto remained silent. "Maybe, maybe you came to tell where the brats are?" he said as Reyoto growled.

"Not in a million years Babidi for your information one of those brats are my son and our nephew and were here to give you a warning" Goku said.

"A warning you came to warn us oh that's funny, oh I'm so scared" Babidi said laughing. "Now this is something now this is something I think the entire planet should here."

"I want you to listen very carefully the four people you're looking for will appear soon enough that I promise, so if I were you I wouldn't touch another thing until they get here" Goku said.

"Why should we stop, are they planning something special for us?" Babidi asked.

"Yes and when they finish their training they'll destroy you" Goku said.

"I bet that puts a dent in your plans Babidi" Reyoto said.

Babidi and Buu just laughed as Reyoto began to get more furious as they went into a burst of laughter. "They can train all they want all day they will never be strong enough against the two of us!" Babidi laughed.

"Oh you'll see" Goku said.

"Can I kill him now he's really pissing me off?" Reyoto asked clenching his fists.

"I don't think we'll be waiting for that tell them to show themselves or we will continue to eliminate the people of this planet, and tell them we'll start at whoever we find at this Capsule Cooperation" Babidi laughed.

"Oh well I guess it was worth a shot" Goku said.

"Yep time for plan B!" Reyoto said.

"You know before you get to Capsule Corp. you will have to go threw us!" Goku said as Reyoto cracked his knuckles.

"Ha, ha, ha that's a good one, Buu you heard what he said go threw them I suppose they want to end up like their friend Vegeta" Babidi said as Buu just remained still.

"What's wrong?" Babidi asked as Buu covered his mouth before he went towards Babidi and burped in his face.

"Once again, a disgusting creature with bad grammar, and no sense in hygiene" Reyoto said.

"You fool your aiming that stuff the wrong way turn around and aim at them!" Babidi yelled pointing at Goku and Reyoto.

"Huh?" Buu said.

"Show them what you're made off, hurry do it!" Babidi yelled.

"Ok I do it" Buu said.

"I don't get it, you're a thousand times stronger than Babidi, why do you let him boss you around like this?" Goku asked.

"Huh?" Buu said.

"Don't listen, and you better keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you! I resurrected Majin Buu so he belongs to me!" Babidi yelled as Buu glared at Babidi.

"Of course he's going to do what I say!" Babidi yelled as Buu began to growl. "Hey do you want to go back inside your ball for another million years!"

"Buu stuck in ball you go bye, bye Buu make you dead!" Buu threatened. "No worry, Buu make you safe me no like these guys more than you" Buu said clapping.

"So much for talk!" Goku growled.

"Yep some fights are better off with our fist then our words!" Reyoto growled.

"Buu have big fun now!" Buu said as Goku and Reyoto began to power up.

"Here we go!" Goku yelled as him and Reyoto yelled and ascended to Super Saiyan as Babidi laughed.

"So it's this trick again what a waste of energy, Vegeta did the same thing and look at what happened to him!" Babidi yelled.

"Goku I have a little confession, there's a level three, I never used it because it made me look way too much like Raditz but since this is an emergency then I'll make that sacrifice" Reyoto said as Goku smirked.

"I'm guessing an ascended Super Saiyan isn't much of a challenge for you so how about we take it to the next level!" Goku said.

"I swear to Kami Goku you better not mean what I think you mean!" Reyoto growled.

"The next level of Super Saiyan, what's that?" Babidi said.

"Sorry Reyoto but I kind of can too" Goku whispered.

"I'm going to kick your ass when we get back to the lookout!" Reyoto growled.

"As interested as I am to see this next level, time is short the good people of west city are expecting us maybe next time, Majin Buu hurry up and do something nasty to them we have an appointment to keep" Babidi said as Reyoto spotted Trunks above them.

"What are you doing, stop messing around and get the radar!" Goku yelled as Reyoto growled in annoyance as Trunks took off.

"What radar? Did I just miss something here, who in the world are you talking too and what is this radar nonsense?" Babidi asked as him and Buu turned around to look for who Goku was talking too.

"Don't worry it's not your problem" Goku said.

"Perhaps you're so terrified you began to hallucinate, is that it?" Babidi said.

"Perhaps" Goku said.

"Let's give them a demonstration Kakarot" Reyoto said as him and Goku powered down to their normal forms.

"Why you go down, you no play?" Buu asked.

"Don't you worry you childish pink blob" Reyoto said.

"Yeah well get to that, first I'm going to take a minute to teach you thing about Super Saiyans" Goku said.

"Let's start with the basics" Reyoto said.

"Super Saiyan?" Buu said.

"Don't bother with it, I never asked you to explain anything" Babidi said.

"Well that's too damn bad" Reyoto said.

"Yeah you're going to love this trust me, what you're saying now is our normal state" Goku said

"Were strong in this form, to humans but it only gets better" Reyoto said.

They then both ascended to level one. "This is a Super Saiyan" Goku said as they both went level two.

"This is level two note the small blue bolts of energy and our very spiky hair" Reyoto said.

Buu then nodded. "What a useless transformation, you changed your hair so what?" Babidi said as Goku chuckled and Reyoto smiled wickedly.

"Just wait" Goku said.

"And this is what happens when you go level three!" Reyoto yelled as they both began yelling as gold energy surrounded them as the earth began to shake from their combined transformations as Goku hair began to grow longer as Reyoto began to go down to his feet.

A giant flash of gold blinded Buu and Babidi as the screaming stopped as Babidi jaw dropped as before him was Goku with long hair going towards his hips and angry facial features like Reyoto expect Reyoto had a gold tail and hair that touches the ground as blue bolts of energy surrounded them and spoke emotionless.

"What wrong Babidi you look like you seen a ghost?" Reyoto said.

"Were sorry that it took so much longer than the others but we haven't had so many occasions to practice with this one" Goku said.

"Behold a Super Saiyan 3 Babidi" Reyoto said.

"Did you feel that energy? If I didn't know better I'd say that was my dad" Gohan asked as he held the sword.

"Yep Reyoto with him they ascended into a new level" Kento said.

"But that's crazy" Gohan said.

"It is them, I have no idea how but it's defiantly your father and uncle, I'm certain" Shin said.

"That can't be them Saiyan powers can't be that strong to be felt this far away!" Kibito said.

"Well it is and I don't think that's a good thing" Gohan said.

"I'm going to kill them for not using that form when we get back" Kento said as they got back to training while Goku and Reyoto floated over the ocean and started at Babidi in Buu in their new forms.

"Buu not scared your hair makes you look funny" Buu said.

"Yes I'm inclined to agree this Super 3 or whatever you said, it's ridicules, Majin Buu I think our friends are in need of a haircuts" Babidi said.

"I'm ready" Goku said with no emotions.

"As am I" Reyoto said just as emotionless.

"So us what you got" Goku said.

Babidi laughed as Buu swung his arms around. "We will, you with everyone else the whole world will be watching when Buu pounds you two into oblivion" Babidi said.

"Do it, take them down!" Babidi yelled.

"Buu!" Buu yelled as Goku and Reyoto vanished as Goku kicked Buu down and Reyoto appeared on Buu side and kicked him back as Goku kicked him back as Reyoto sent him back as Goku grabbed Buu antenna and punch Buu head as him and Reyoto began using him as a punching bag.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Buu said with every punch he got from Goku and Reyoto.

"Let's try something new" Reyoto said as he disappeared and Goku began spinning Buu in a fast circle and threw Buu towards a building as Reyoto sent one powerful kick to Buu get sending him threw the building.

"No! What have you done!" Babidi yelled as Reyoto appeared in front of Babidi. "Ah!"

"What does it look like?" Reyoto asked as he looked over to see Buu flying up back towards where they were as Buu smiled.

"Welcome back Buu we thought we lost you" Babidi said.

Buu then held up his hands as he began shooting kai balls at them that looked like Vegeta attacks. "He's using one of Vegeta moves? How interesting" Reyoto said as him and Goku smacked the kai blast away from them.

Once the blast stopped Buu appeared at the side as he smiled evilly at them. "I've had enough of watching you show off Buu finish the job!" Babidi yelled.

Buu then stretched out both his arms catching Goku and Reyoto off guard as they both got a punch to the face as they both smiled at Buu.

"Was that opposed to hurt Buu?" Reyoto said as Buu smiled and Goku kicked Buu in the face as Reyoto slammed his fist down onto Buu head as Buu came back to punch Goku in the face as Goku returned that punch as Reyoto joined in on the punching and kicking at Buu as Buu held two kai blast at Goku and Reyoto as they returned a kai blast of their own causing an explosion as Buu floated a few feet away.

"Buu have fun playing with you, you two strong" Buu said.

"Thanks so are you" Goku said.

"Hey punch him! Don't just float there like a balloon, hurry or do you want me to seal you up again!" Babidi yelled.

"Quiet!" Buu yelled.

"What? You insolent bumbling buffoon, how dare you talk to me that way I am your master and I'm ordering you to turn those fools into dust!" Babidi yelled.

"Hey Trunks you really need to get a move on" Goku said.

"Hmm, what was that? Ah I see so you've been in contact with young Trunks all along how delightful, Buu how would you like to torture these fools here till they tell us where are friends are hiding" Babidi said.

Buu then smiled evilly as he laughed as Goku and Reyoto vanished and both appeared in front of Buu as they kicked him in the face as Goku appeared in front of Buu to kick his front rapidity and Reyoto was behind Buu kicking at this back then switch to punching as Goku sent a powerful kick to Buu gut which got caught as Buu smiled and expand to get Goku completely engulfed in his belly.

"Berserker Wave" Reyoto said hitting Buu in the face with the kai blast as Buu belly began expanding as a gold blast exploded as Goku was free and Buu was flat as a piece of paper and moving in the air as he sucked in air to returned to his fat form.

Buu then began shooting pink kai blast at them as they smacked them aside as Goku sent a kai blast at Buu that he caught and crushed as Reyoto kicked him in the face.

Buu then came flying at Reyoto who vanished and tried to punch him as Reyoto vanished as Buu flew at Goku who vanished as Buu tired again with Reyoto who vanished again as Buu blew steam from his head as Goku and Reyoto floated a few feet away as Reyoto folded his arms.

"What are you leaving so soon? Do you think you can quit anytime you like, were threw when we saw your threw!" Babidi yelled as Buu flew at them as them did the vanish trick on Buu again every time he tried to punch one of them as Buu blew steam out of his head as he came at Goku who didn't vanished and kicked Buu in the face as he flew a few feet back as Buu fixed his face and growled in frustration and had a temper tantrum before he vanished and head-butted Goku and Reyoto returned it and head-butted Buu.

Buu then shot a pink kai last at Goku and Reyoto as they got caught in a wave of pink energy as they were being pushed back and they raised their energy to break that wave.

"Amazing, he's fighting at this intensity and he's having the time of his life" Goku said.

"He's acting exactly like Kento when we spared when he was a child, he would be filled with joy having a chance to get a punch at me" Reyoto said.

"Want to play more!" Buu said as he stretched his arms again but they dodged as Goku flew up and kicked Buu in the face as Buu grabbed both the Saiyans legs and swung them both back and smacked them into each other.

"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled.

"Berserker Wave!" Reyoto yelled as both their attack came went through Buu gut and chest as Buu floated backwards with two holes in his head.

Buu then lifted his head and smiled wickedly as Reyoto grunted as Buu fixed the holes.

"Do you see now Majin Buu in unstoppable" Babidi said as Buu put his hands together for the Kamehameha attack.

"Not a Kamehameha!" Goku said as Buu shot a pink Kamehameha at them.

Goku then smacked it back as Buu smacked it and almost hit Babidi who dodged it as it crashed in a mountain area causing a large explosion.

Meanwhile Kento was training with the sword as they both sensed the explosion. "You must have sensed that" Kento said.

"That is one incredible battle if we can sense it all the way out here" Gohan said.

"Gohan, Kento this maybe the one fight Goku and Reyoto may not be able to win" Shin said. "Majin Buu just too powerful, if you want to put an end to Majin Buu you both must learn how to fight with that sword, you must use it as an extension of yourselves that is the only way.

"I'll keep trying" Gohan said as Kento handed him the sword as he grunted. "I swear this thing is getting heavier."

"You must visualize, see you and your sword as a single entity one that is not complete without the other" Kibito said.

"Ok Gohan said as he returned to train with the sword by swinging it.

"Once we both get used to the sword then we can try fusion training with it, then maybe we will finally master the sword" Kento said.

Winds of energy blew past them as Buu smiled evilly at Goku and Reyoto. "Buu you bulbous moron are you trying to kill me with the rest of the planet!" Babidi yelled as Buu glared at Babidi.

"And as for you Mr. and Mrs. Wood beat superheroes you've done a good job protecting the world so far do you have an idea how much of it you destroyed" Babidi laughed.

"Buu I'm a man of courtesy as well as strength so I got to tell you I'm quite impressed with your fighting techniques I've fought beings from nameless galaxies and you by far are the best" Goku said.

"Thank you!" Buu said as his nose began to stretch as they sensed Trunks as he headed to the lookout.

"It's about time" Reyoto said as they powered down to their normal states. "Ah much better, that dull personality was really annoying."

"Hey why you go back to normal? You and me not fight no more? Buu had fun" Buu said.

"We had a lot of fun too but unfortunately we have some place to be and time won't let us play all day Majin Buu it's time for us to say goodbye" Goku said.

"Not likely we've been over this we'll decided when you leave, Majin Buu don't listen to a word they say get over there and crush them, all you have to do is brush this pest out of our way and I promise you, that you will get your chance to level west city and that should be enough to lower the other four pest were looking for out of the woodwork!" Babidi said.

"Hold it Babidi those four rats have names Goten Piccolo, Trunks and Kento and I promise, just give them two days and they'll be ready to fight, there's no need for you to destroy west city or kill anyone else, they want to fight you, I'm asking have some patience's they'll come to you" Goku said.

"Would you like that Buu fighting someone stronger than us?" Reyoto asked.

"Are they really that strong?" Buu asked.

"Unbelievably" Goku said.

"Like that really matters even if we gave them two years it wouldn't make a difference they will never be strong enough to beat the two of us" Babidi said.

"Well for starters they are only going to fight one of you because the other only likes to bark orders oh and Majin Buu I think your much to gifted a fighter to be controlled by coward like Babidi" Goku said.

"Yeah I bet he's bluffing when he said he'll seal you away, I bet he doesn't know how" Reyoto said.

"Shove it!" Babidi said giving them the finger.

"That was rude" Reyoto said putting his fingers to his forehead as Goku did.

"See you" Goku said as they I.T. away.

Back at the lookout Goku and Reyoto appeared from thin air as Goten saw them. "Daddy!" Goten yelled as he hugged Goku.

"How are you two feeling?" Piccolo asked.

"Fine" Goku said.

"Yeah fine" Reyoto said crossing his arms.

"Trunks found the dragon radar and is on his way back so we avoided one disaster I guess" Bulma said.

"Yes I know, now even if Majin Buu does destroy west city we'll be able to undo all his damage and not only that we'll be able to wish back the people Buu and Babidi killed today every single one of them" Goku said as they sensed something.

"What's the matter? What's wrong dad?" Goten asked.

"Goku what is it that you and Reyoto are sensing?" Piccolo asked.

"It's Majin Buu, he's killed Babidi" Goku said.

"I say good riddance to that annoying midget" Reyoto said.

"Well this is quite a surprising turn of events" Piccolo said.

"I had a feeling that he might they really didn't seem to get along" Goku said.

"So what happens now? Majin Buu has no one to tell him what to do anymore, there's no denying that Babidi was the brains of that operations" Piccolo said.

"Maybe things will turn out happy after all" Bulma said.

"I'm not so sure, the only thing we can do now is hope" Goku said as an explosion blow got their attention.

"Not the city" Reyoto said.

"Hmm I guess that it's in his nature to cause destruction, probably the only thing he knows how to do" Goku said.

"No don't go making excuses for him there is no reason to demolish planets no matter the personalities facts" Piccolo said.

"Don't worry I'm fairly certain we can keep him from whipping out the entire planet, Buu seemed very eager when I told him strong fighters then me and Reyoto found fight off against him in two days, so that buys us some time but I can't help feeling bad for all the innocent people down there standing in his way" Goku said.

"But we can bring everything back to normal with the dragon balls right?" Krillin said.

"Perhaps Krillin but that doesn't do us any good if they are not prepared to fuse against Majin Buu in a few days, that should be our priority" Piccolo said.

"You and the boys are going to have to learn fast piccolo my time here on earth is running out I have less than an hour" Goku said.

"Less than an hour!" Krillin said.

"Well that's great" Reyoto said sarcastically.

"No you must have more than that, it hasn't been a full day yet" Piccolo said.

"Why do you have to leave so soon dad? Please don't I like you" Goten said.

"I like you too Goten but it seems Super Saiyan 3 is a level that can only be handle in otherworld, the living world has more rules in otherworld transforming takes too much energy, so I got very tired" Goku said.

"Oh no, so that's why you seem so exhausted huh?" Krillin said.

"That level really takes it out of you" Reyoto said whipping sweat from his head.

"A little fatigue and energy loss is nothing that Dende can't take care of" Piccolo said.

"No I can't for this I have to return to otherworld" Goku said.

"Tick tock, greetings Goku your time remaining on this earth is thirty minutes" Baba said ridding in on her crystal ball from nowhere.

"Baba what are you…thirty minutes. Ah! Is that all the time I got!" Goku yelled.

"At the tone Goku, beep" Baba said.

"Trunks have better hurry up! There's no time!" Goku yelled.

Meanwhile Goku was training with the sword and could now easily move it as Kento could but still need more training as Gohan lost his footing and started hooping.

"Don't hurt yourself Gohan" Shin said as Gohan fell on his ass and Kento walked over to him.

"Ok let's make this easier, come at me we will swing at each other to help make us faster" Kento said.

"Ok" Gohan said as he got up and began swinging at Gohan as Kento dodged as they went for a good ten minute before Gohan had the tip off the sword in the ground and was panting as he kneeled on the ground.

"Don't wear yourself out, rest for a few minutes you've both done so much then I even dared hope" Shin said.

"No! We still have a long way to go" Gohan said pulling the sword out. "Let's go Kento!" he said as Kento smiled as he dodged the sword as they went another round.

"Well you have to admit were determined!" Kento yelled dodged a swing. "Let's get some air time" He said as him and Gohan began practicing in the air.

Meanwhile Goten was sparing with Krillin as they waited for Trunks and Piccolo, Goku and Reyoto looked over the edge. "Goku I have been meaning to ask you a question" Piccolo said.

"Go ahead" Goku said.

"When you and Reyoto went Super Saiyan 3 would it have been possible that you would have beaten Majin Buu once and for all if you really tried?" Piccolo said.

"Well I don't know I mean you have to admit Majin Buu is no ordinary opponent, it might have been impossible for me or Reyoto to win" Goku said.

"Might? Why didn't you at least try to give him everything you had were you afraid of what happened if your body was destroyed on earth?" Piccolo said.

"No, by all accounts I shouldn't even be here in this world it's not my place to do that this is there world Piccolo even if I did somehow defeat Majin Buu he wouldn't be the last villain to terrorize the earth and then who would be there to save them, call me crazy but after watching those boys fight each other at the junior division I decided to take a chance" Goku said.

"So you're going to wager the world future on the shoulders of little children?" Piccolo said.

"I think it's a safe bet don't you?" Goku said.

"Baka" Reyoto said.

"You have always been a hopeless dreamer Goku" Piccolo said.

"I hope Kento and Gohan are ok, with them doing who knows what we might actually have a chance if they succeed in their fusion" Reyoto said.

"Hey heads up guys Trunks just flew in!" Krillin yelled.

"It's about damn time that brat got here" Reyoto said.

"Here it is sir is this your dragon radar?" Trunks said sounding like an army soldier as he held the device to Goku.

"Confirmed! Good job soldier mission accomplished" Goku said taking the radar.

"Thank you sir" Trunks said.

"Great now thanks to Trunks we can track down the dragon balls and wish everything back to normal" Bulma said taking the radar from Goku.

"When do we get to train for the fusion, you guys didn't start without me did you?" Trunks said.

"Of course we didn't, it takes two to fuse" Goku said.

"Oh wouldn't it be could if I could fusion with myself and there would be two of me dad?" Goten said as they started laughing.

"I hope Goten outgrows this simple phase" Reyoto said.

"Goten Trunks we have to begin our training right away" Goku said.

"Yes sir!" Goten and Trunks said in unison.

"Now I don't have much time left so we're going to need to work hard and fast the fate of the world depends on your cooperation got it?" Goku said.

"Sir yes sir!" the boys said in unison.

"Wow what do you think got into them?" Goku asked.

"Well maybe you can teach these kids new things after all Goku" Piccolo said.

"Let's begin, first you guys need to reline your energy with each other's" Goku said.

"Yes sir!"

"Ok go Super Saiyan" Goku said as both boy began yelling as they charged to Super Saiyans and blue bolts of energy went in all directions as they both went silent and returned to their normal states.

"Great your energies are perfectly matched just keep practicing otherwise you'll slip out of sync with each other" Goku said.

"Hey you don't look so good Goku, even for you" Piccolo said.

"Thank but I'll be alright just a little tired, yeah it's nothing really" Goku said.

"Liar" Reyoto said.

"Now are you ready to tempt the most difficult part of fusion which will require a lot of patience and some real discipline" Goku said.

"Well yeah!" Trunks said.

"Yeah!" Goten said in agreement.

"Once you matched your energies precisely you must set a delicate set of possess together if either one of you is the slightest bit off the fusion will fail, now I'm about to show you the exact move so pay close attention okay?" Goku said.

"Yes!" the boys said again.

"To get it started the two of you will stand right next to each other" Goku said moving both his arms in place. "Go like this and make sure your arms are straight then you say 'fu' you will approach each other without stretched arms and be exactly three steps over once you got that you say 'sion!' he said going into another posse his knee now in place. "Quarter turn then watch the angle of your knee 'ha!' Goku said going into finally posse. "Now watch, point your fingers parallel and don't forget the angel of your legs this is very important" Goku said as sweat dropped down everyone head but Reyoto who was used to this stupid dance.

"This might be a bit tuff" Trunks said.

"Uh huh" Goten said.

"Listen boys you are going to have to face off against Majin Buu in two days now that's pretty soon" Goku said panting "it's crucial that you know how to fuse before then, do you understand?"

"Yes!" the boys said again.

"Ok guys I hope you were paying close attention, you're going to have to do the same exact moves in perfect symmetry let's give it a try" Goku said as the boys gave them a blank stare.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked.

"Uh I don't think Goten knows what symmetry is sir" Trunks said.

"Huh! Oh right well its how should I put it?" Goku said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Goku we need to show them a perfect fusion, perhaps Piccolo or I can help you demonstrate?" Reyoto said.

"That's a good idea give me a hand Reyoto" Goku said.

"I swear you brats better pay attention because if I have to do this again I will beat this dance into your head!" Reyoto growled as he moved into dance position next to Goku.

"Now watch very carefully we only have time to demonstrate this one" Goku said.

"I hate you so much right now Goku" Reyoto said.

"Fuuuu!" they both said moving into first position. "Sion!" Second position "ha!" they said as a spark went off.

"Crap!" Reyoto said a second too late as a bright blue light engulfed them and when it died down there standing before everyone was a man with long black hair and with a few spikes in the front with his arms folded and wore baggy white pants with a blue sash wrapped around the top and wore a green and gold vest that exposed his muscular chest and wore black sweatbands and had a tail moving behind him.

"That was perfect symmetry boy" the man said in both Goku and Reyoto voices.

"Now are you two brats ready to give it a try?" he asked.

"Yeah!" they said running.

"Goku or Reyoto or whoever you are, would you really asked Vegeta to do this fusion move with you if he was still alive? It's just that I can't imagine Vegeta subjecting himself to his" Piccolo said.

"You can call me Goto, and why not what's wrong?" he asked.

"I's short of…" Piccolo said feeling awkward.

"Hey Uncle Dad watch this" Goten said not knowing what to call Goto as they were in fusion position.

"Right?" Trunks asked.

"That's it, but Goten your left arm is a little bit low it should be even with Trunks" Goto said as Trunks fixed his arm. "Good now take three steps" he said as they slowly moved into the first position. "Fu" he said as they moved to second. "Sion" third position but Trunks messed up the knee and tried to fix it.

"Ha" they said before they started arguing.

"Oh brother" Goto said putting his hand to his head. "Alright let's take it again from the top, remember brats symmetry" Goto said.

Goten and Trunks then tried again as they started from the beginning. "Fuuuu" moving into first posse "sion" going into the second move "ha! They said doing an all most perfect fusion dance.

"Now that was much better than before just keep doing it like that" Goto said.

"I wish they'd hurry if Goten weren't holding my Trunks back they would be ready to fight Majin Buu right now and keep all those people from getting killed" Bulma said bitterly as Reyoto Saiyan instinct kicked in and caused Goto to growl.

"Somebody going to have to hold me back if she keeps talking like that!" Krillin said.

"No need Krillin" Goto said turning as he approached Bulma. "They both need practice there is no one to blame so I suggest you shut the hell up woman or you will join your husband!" Goto yelled as she gasped.

"Thanks you now if I hear another bad talk from you I will personally hand you over to Buu!" Goto threatened as he returned back to training the boys.

"Again!" Goto yelled.

"Fuuu, sion, ha!" they said again doing another almost perfect fusion.

"No, no that's not it try again" Goto said.

"Fuuu, sion, ha!" close but not good enough.

"Hmm that's still not right your breathing has to be absolutely in sync" Goto said.

"Goten ask your dad uncle thing if we can take a break" Trunks whispered.

"No way you ask" Goten said.

"Hey attention brats!" Goto yelled as moved into soldier stance.

"Sir yes sir!" they both said.

"Ok try it again guys and stay in time with the rhythm, one , two, one, two" Goto said as Goten and Trunks slowly moved into their position as Goto counted as Trunks stopped.

"Hmm? What's that matter Trunks?" Goto asked.

"I'm sorry but this fusion technique is lame" Trunks said.

"What you think it's lame, kids today but fusion is anything but lame the Metamorans people who thought this to me are some of the strongest warriors in the universe, thanks to fusion" Goku said.

"Ok, but first can you show me how you turn into Super Saiyan 3!" Trunks said excitedly.

"Huh!" Goto said.

"Those people maybe powerful but they are no Super Saiyan 3!"Trunks said.

"Hey can you show me how to do it too?" Goten asked.

"Instead of waiting out time with this boring ole fusion thing, wouldn't me and Goten be better off if we were Super Saiyan 3!" Trunks said.

"Yeah I'm sure we can beat Majin Buu then!" Goten said.

Goto then glared at them as they laughed. "You can't the only way you two boys can beat Majin Buu is by fusing together trust me on this one" Goto said.

"Maybe he right" Trunks said.

"Great! Take it from the top" Goto said as the boy groaned and gave him sad looks.

"Hmm they look so sad, hey I'll show you the fusion Super Saiyan 3 this onetime" Goto said as excitement went over the boys faces.

"Wow!" Trunks said.

"Go dad uncle" Goten said.

"Not so fast you have to promise me that you really practice hard afterwards" Goto said.

"Promise" Goten said as they nodded their head.

"Be smart Goto, you will lose what little time you have on earth" Piccolo said.

"I'm already out of time Piccolo the fusion is what's keeping me here, Trunks Goten watch closely" Goto said as the boys nodded as Goto went in his transformation stance as Piccolo backed away as they became level 1.

"First become Super Saiyan!" Goto said as the boys nodded as he ascended to level 2. "Then you go one step beyond that to Super Saiyan 2" he said as they nodded again. "Then…" he said as he yelled as the kai energy blew the boys backwards as they had to hang onto a ledge as the lookout shook. "This next energy has to come from deep inside push hard to find it!" he yelled as he continued to yell as his hair began to grow longer and spikier as a flash went off and Goto stopped yelling as the boys climbed back over the ledge they were over and gasped as they saw a glowing Super Saiyan 3 with an emotionless facial feature. "Tap into that and you become a Super Saiyan 3" he said as the boys ran up to him.

"Awesome!" Trunks said.

"That's so cool!" Goten said.

Goto then grunted and fell to his knees.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked.

"Goto?" Piccolo said approaching him as he held a hand up as they panted.

"Don't worry about me I'm alright now" Goto said returning to his normal state. "Let's get back to work you two promised me remember?" Goto said as the boys nodded.

"Goku" Baba said from behind them. "Your times up Goku."

"Now? But I'm still in fusion" Goto said.

"That little stunt you pulled just removed that last ounce of sand threw your hour glass and as for Reyoto he will be sent back once you spilt apart" Baba said.

"Alright, Piccolo pick up where I left off ok I know these boys are not too graceful but they learn fast and I believe in them" Goto said.

"But, Goku" Piccolo said.

"I'm putting all my trust into you with this one Piccolo you've earned it" Goto said.

"Thank you" Piccolo said.

"Trunks and Goten I know you will show Piccolo the same respect and dedication that you've shown me he the one in charge now" Goto said.

"Yes!" the boys said.

"Lets say goodbye" Goto said as everyone began to come out and gawked at the fusion.

"Things won't be the same without you Goku, these guys won't let me have any fun" Master Roshi said.

"We'll miss you" Bulma said.

"Goku, or Reyoto or whoever the hell you are, you still think about us when you're in other world don't you buddy?" Krillin asked holding Marron.

"Yeah" Goto said.

"Goku no!" Chichi yelled as she came running out as she ran into Goto arms and cried as Goku side took control. "But Goku how can you say goodbye now that Gohan has left me too?"

"Chichi you'll be alright you still have Goten to look after you" Goku voice said.

"And what if Majin Buu takes him away like Gohan?" she asked.

"That won't happen, once he masters fusion Goten can't possibly lose the fight, I'll tell Gohan how you really miss him when I see him there" Goku said.

"You won't I know Gohan is still alive I'm sure of it" Videl said.

"Kento too, I fell it too" Serena said

"Huh? But how?" Goto said.

"I don't know I just feel it beating in my heart" Videl said.

"To be young and in love, to be completely irrational, boy I miss those days a lot" Krillin said.

"Your devotion to them is really great" Goto said as Videl and Serena blushed.

"Thank you sir" Videl said.

"No more good byes your times up" Baba said.

"But" Goten said.

"What is it Goten?" Goto asked.

"Oh I know you want one last hug from your father don't you Goten?" Chichi asked as Goten blushed.

"Ah of course" Goku voice said. "Hey there's nothing to be ashamed of son its ok" Goku said taking Goten in his arms and brought him to his chest. "Goten are you going to take care of mom for me?" Goku asked.

"Uh huh" Goten said hiding his face in Goto chest.

"Goku you can't put it off any longer" Baba said.

"I know" Goku said setting Goten down. "I'm proud of you son" Goku whispered as he began to float in the air. "So long everybody" Goku said as he started to fly off with Baba as they watched everyone wave goodbye.

"Good luck fighting Majin Buu I'll see you all sooner or later" Goto said as he began to fade away to otherworld.

Flying over the gold clouds Goto followed Baba as they saw lots of ghost on the dragon road. "Look at that line there must be millions of them" Goto said.

"Ah! That's a whole lot of dead folks Baba" Goto said.

"Yep they're dying like flies down there" Baba said as she stopped.

"Ah!" Goto said as he flew head first into hir crystal ball. "Dammit! What's that thing made out of! I almost bit my tongue of! Why hit the break like that what's up?" Goto said gripping his head.

"I'm having second thoughts that all" she said as Goto rubbed his head.

"Huh?" Goto said.

"Well look I don't want to be a worrywart but I don't feel comfortable leaving Trunks and Goten to fight Buu alone" Baba said.

"Oh so that's what bugging you, well when to two boys learn the fusion technique there won't be anything to worry about" Goto said.

"Are you kidding do you really think those little tikes can defeat a powerful monster like Majin Buu" Baba said.

"Uh huh" Goto said nodding his head.

"I see, hmmm alright then let's go" she said as they dived into the gold clouds as Goto landed on the roof of the check-in.

"Goku I'm surprised at you, you're not going to cut in line are you?" Baba asked.

"I sure am, don't tell" Goto said.

"You crack me up, I'll see you later" Baba said as she started to fly away.

"Hey thanks for the great day Baba it was definitely one to remember so long" Goto said as he I.T. insdie the building.

"Hey do I know you?" a blue man with horn asked.

"Yes and it's nice to see you again" Goto said as he began to run inside.

"Wait the back of the line is the other way" the man said.

"Hey King Yemma" Goto said to the large red man with a black beard and a hat with horns on his head.

"Hmm oh it's you Goku, it think and what brings you here today" Yemma said.

"Well I have a favor to ask can you see where Gohan and Kento are?" Goto asked.

"Do you know what you're asking of me?" Yemma asked as he grabbed a large pile of books.

"Look these are just from today! Look at the line there are millions of them and they just keep coming!" Yemma yelled.

"Yeah earth undersized it's pretty bad, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole population ended up here before long" Goto said.

"What!" Yemma yelled as the giant books fell over as Goto quickly moved out of the way. "The whole population!"

"Well King Yemma my son and nephew Gohan can help to avoid that and I don't know if he still on earth I lost contact with Kento and that's why I need your help can you please help me?" Goto said.

"Oh alright" Yemma said opening a book "Gohan Kento, let's see here" he said looking threw a book as Goto floated up to read the book. "This thing a mess I don't write well under pressure I don't see Gohan or Kento unless they are on the next page" he said flipping it and scrolled the page. "No neither them are here it's true I've been working around the clock but I wouldn't remember if they checked in."

"Thanks King Yemma see you later" Goto said flying out of the building and I.T. to Gohan location

Gohan and Kento were still training with the sword as Kento was now using the sword and tried to hit Gohan and Gohan dodged as Goto came out of nowhere and saw the sword swing.

"Ah!" Goto yelled dodging and getting a few hairs chopped off.

"Who the hell are you!" Kento yelled stabbing the sword in the ground as Goto spilt and Reyoto and Goku both sat on the gorund gripping their head.

"You crazy baka! Watch where your swinging that thing you almost cu off my head!" Reyoto yelled.

"Hey serves you right for I.T. without warning!" Kento yelled.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Gohan asked.

"Who me, oh nothing just trying to keep my head" Goku said.

"Hey look at what they are wearing Goku" Reyoto said as Gohan and Kento blushed from embarrassment.

"Hey look at the fancy new clothes, wow" Goku said.

"Supreme Kai gave us these cool huh?" Gohan said.

"Huh? Kai here? Oh yeah sure enough" Goku said seeing Kibito and Shin standing a few feet away.

"Hell there Supreme Kai" Goku said.

"Greeting Goku and to you to Reyoto" Shin said.

"It defies all logic how did they get here as one person and spilt the next second it's not possible!" Kibito said.

"That was fusion Kibito don't worry about it" Reyoto said.

"What is this place?" Goku asked.

"It's a sanctuary dad but what are you and Reyoto doing here your twenty four hours aren't up yet" Gohan said.

"Yeah and why did you fuse?" Kento asked.

"And what's going on down there?" Gohan asked.

"Well we fused as a demonstration for Goten and Trunks and the idiot here fused us and didn't warn me!" Reyoto growled as he took a seat on the rock with the others.

"And as for what's happening nothing good, everywhere Majin Buu goes he leaves a path of death and destruction in his way Goten and Trunks are trying to perfect the fusion technique but in the meantime million and millions of innocent people are dying" Goku said.

"He won't stop not until they're all dead every last one of them" Shin said as Goku nodded the sword.

"Hey can I check that sword out Gohan?" Goku asked as Gohan had a look of frustration. "Hello? Gohan" he said as Gohan snapped out of it.

"Oh yeah sorry dad here" Gohan said handing over the sword. "Be careful though it's kind of heavy" Gohan said.

"It sure is a beauty" Goku said taking the handle as Gohan let go and Goku fell forward as the blade dug into the ground. "Wow you weren't kidding you really can hurt yourself swinging this thing around unless you put your body behind it like this" Goku said as he grunted and began swinging it like Gohan and Kento were doing before they started to master the sword.

"Now that a little easier" Goku grunted as he swung the sword. "Nice sword hey do you mind if I stay here with Gohan just until he's ready to fight Majin Buu?" Goku asked.

"If Kento stays here so will I" Reyoto said.

"Yes of course that would be a very big help" Shin said.

"I do have one more request it has to do with optimizing our training regimen can you please give us something good to eat?" Goku asked handing Gohan the sword as all four Saiyan stomach growled as sweat dropped down Kibito and Shin head.

"Ah yes I see why not, shall we take a little break boys?" Shin said.

"Sure" Gohan said placing the sword over his shoulder.

"I don't see why not" Kento said.

"Follow me then, we'll round something up" Shin said as he flew in the air as the four Saiyans followed.

"So dad so what is it like to become a Super Saiyan 3 I bet it's pretty wild?" Gohan asked.

"He isn't the only one who can brat" Reyoto said.

"It is, it's great I'll show you two how to do it after we get a bite to eat" Goku said.

"Good if Gohan and I can do that and a fusion with the Z-Sword we will have the key to beat Majin Buu" Kento said as Kibito glared and Reyoto.

"Sir may you kindly wear a sir" Kibito asked.

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?" Reyoto asked.

"You are in the presences of the Supreme Kai and should show respect" Kibito said.

"I don't give a damn I hate wearing shirts" Reyoto said.

"Why?" Goku asked.

"Because every time I wear a shit it ends up in shreds somehow even when I'm not fight I'll end up getting attacked by giant moths or get caught on fire so I stopped wearing shirts all together to save me the hassle" Reyoto said.

"Wow, that sucks" Gohan said.

"It's true, Reyoto once wore a shirt when we first arrived here but then we got attacked by monkeys in the jungle and they stole Reyoto shirt" Kento said.

"Das the answer to why I hates shirts" Reyoto said as they flew to get something to eat.

After lunch Goku was spinning the sword with no problem as Kento would train holding the sword backwards for an odd reason but no question it because he used the sword easily as Kento turn came as he just held the sword. "Gohan let's try fusion this time and thirty minutes we shall train with the sword in fusion" Kento said.

"Fusion? Kento are you sure?" Gohan asked.

"Yes" Kento said.

"Wait have you two practiced the dance?" Goku asked.

"No but I shared a memory link with Gohan so I think we may perfect it the first time" Kento said.

"Ok let's do this" Gohan said as Kento stab the sword in the ground and he and Gohan went to their positions.

"Fuuuu" they said moving first posse "sion" second posse "ha!" finally possess as they were engulfed in a large blue light as the sword was flying in the air and was caught by a man with a face similar to Goto expect his face as kinder and hand short wild spiky hair and wore a dark red and gold vest and baggy pants with a blue sash belt and had a tail hanging behind him.

"Wow and on their first try too" Reyoto said.

"So what is your new name boys?" Goku asked as the man flew in to the air moving the sword fast before he stopped and held the sword backwards.

"I am Gohento" he said in Gohan and Kento voices as he began moving the sword fast sometimes throwing the sword up and catching it without getting stabbed by the blade and did this for a good twenty minutes.

"Wow cool" Goku said.

"Impressive and they aren't even using any power" Reyoto said as the teenaged fuse hero landed on the ground as Goku and Reyoto clapped.

"Yeah looking good Gohento" Goku said as the teen laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"I can't believe you mastered it in one day that's incredible son and nephew" Goku said.

"Yes handling the Z-Sword in this fashion is unprecedented you should be very proud of yourself" Shin said.

"Gohento what do you say we put that baby to the test and see how sharp it is" Goku said.

"Sure, I'm game" Gohento said.

"Great I'll toss you slice" Goku said.

"Sounds good to me dad" Gohento said.

"Let's see now" Goku said. Looking around and looked to the rock he and Reyoto sat on and patted it. "Yeah why not" Goku said as Reyoto jumped off and Goku lifted the rock out of the ground as Kibito eye widen. "Let's start out with this small one" Goku said holding the rock over his head.

"Right dad ready when you are" Gohento said.

"That's a small one?" Shin said.

"To you no, to Saiyans yes" Reyoto said.

"Okay coming at you I hope this doesn't over stressed the blade" Goku said.

"Nah it will handle it like a champion just watch and see, after all it is the Z-Sword" Gohento.

"Okay batter up!" Goku said throwing the rock as Gohento sliced the sword threw the rock cutting it in half as the two halves landed behind him.

"My that was excellent Gohento" Shin said.

"Thank you" Gohento said.

"Yes that's amazing truly" Kibito said.

"I think you're ready for a big one son" Goku said.

"I agree give them something hard" Reyoto said.

"Just a minute" Shin said.

"Huh?" Goku said.

"How about more density and a little less mass" Shin said holding his hand in the air as everyone looked up as a large black block floating above him. "Here Goku catch" Shin said as the block flew at Goku and Goku caught it.

"Whoa was this?" Goku asked.

"That is the hardest known metal in the universe it's called Katcheen" Shin said as Goku knocked on the cube and made a clicking sound.

"Oh Katcheen" Goku said.

"Yes this would be a much better test" Shin said.

"You're not kidding, he Gohento ready?" Goku asked.

"Lets her fly dad" Gohento said.

"Alright here it comes" Goku said throwing the cube at Gohento who swing his sword as it came in contact with the cube then broke on contact as Everyone eyes widen as the cube landed behind Gohento and the teen spilt back into two as Gohan held the sword and Kento picked up the broken blade.

"Oh no now it's the Z-Dagger!" Gohan said.

"Please no tell me it's not true Kibito!" Shin yelled.

"It's true it snapped in two!" Kibito shouted.

"Uh oh" Goku said.

"Wow that is the hardest metal in the universe" Reyoto said.

"So much for the legendary weapon, now it's a piece of junk" Kento said tossing the broken blade to the ground as Goku dropped the rest of the sword.

"Hey guys look there is defiantly a bright side to all of this the sword training has made me and Kento a lot stronger and fast" Gohan said demonstrating his fast punches.

"Yeah and with the fusion and some level 3 training me and Gohan will be invincible" Kento said demonstrating fast kicks.

"See maybe the legend mean that the person who was able to master the handling of the Z-Sword attains the greatest power in the universe hey what do you think?" Gohan asked.

"Yes it's possible, both your powers have definitely increased from handling it and if your stronger this level then that means you'll be much stronger as a Super Saiyan" Shin said.

"Huh?" Reyoto said noticing something happening with the broken sword when no one else did.

"Yes sure that must be it Gohan and Kento don't need the sword because they already gained the power" Shin said.

"Yeah but does their power surpasses Majin Buu I'm not so sure?" Goku asked.

"Huh? What are you saying Goku you don't think they have a chance?" Shin said.

"Quiet!" an old man voice said as everyone jumped and Shin and Kibito turned to see a much more older version of Shin. "He, he, he much better" he laughed as everyone had wide eyes.

"Uh sir were in the middle of training" Goku said wide eyed.

"Who the hell is this dinosaur?" Reyoto asked.

"You call that training?" he laughed.

"Who are you, how did you get here?" Shin asked.

"Who me? Check out the hairstyle youngster I'm an heirloom and with dashing looks, I'm an older version of you fifteen generations ago to be précised Kai" he said.

"What! Fifteen generations ago!" Shin yelled.

"What! There are two Supreme Kai's?" Kibito said as Reyoto and Goku looked to the teens as then teenagers shrugged their shoulders.

"Your how old!" Shin said.

"Fifteen generations" Kibito said.

"I bet you're wondering how I'm still alive? So listen, there was a terrible villain way back then well not terrible like Majin Buu but pretty bad the only thing he feared was that I would use my awesome powers on him to stop him and his evil ways so he tricked me he sealed me away inside the Z-Sword from wince I came" the Old Kai asked.

"You mean you were trapped inside the Z-Sword all this time?" Shin asked.

"Um hmm I sure was now I got a cramp oh!" The Old Kai said trying to rid of his cramp.

"I don't think he is as strong as he said, do you?" Goku asked the teenagers.

"Not really" Gohan said scratching the back of his head.

"I think he's full of it" Reyoto said.

"Yeah full of dust" Kento said.

"Hey let's put him to the test" Goku said.

"What? Dad I don't know if…" Gohan said.

"Shhhh watch" Goku said throwing a small kai blast at the Old Kai as the old geezer eyes widen as the kai blast hit him in the face.

"Ah!" everyone yelled as the old Kai fell back with smoke surrounding his face as Shin and Kibito quickly ran to his side.

"How dare you!" the Old Kai yelled "Babies and morons are what you are! Try that attack on someone as fearsome like me you are cracked!" he said jumping to his feet.

"But sir that attack was just child play" Goku said.

"My little brother could have handled that" Gohan said.

"All of my enemies feared me not because of my strength it was menacing capacity that stuck fear into their hearts!" Old Kai yelled.

"Capacity?" Goku said.

"Menacing?" Gohan said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kento asked.

"I'm not telling, nope give me one good reason why I should" Old Kai said folding his arms then stuck his tongue out at them.

"How about I won't turn you into dust you rude old geezer!" Reyoto growled holding two kai balls in both hands as Kento pulled on his tail to pull him back.

"We need him in our favor!" Kento growled.

"Let's see here" Goku said scratching the back of his head. "I got it my old master likes girly magazines well get you some."

"Oh boy dad" Gohan whispered.

"Goku please! How inappropriate!" Shin said.

"Hmm I have no need for such things with my wondrous vision I can see girls playing on the beach!" Old Kai said as Shin and Kibito fell over.

"You call yourself a Kai!" Shin yelled.

"Hey old man how about we get you a date with a real life earth woman?" Goku whispered.

"This old fart is a Kai version of master Roshi, disgusting" Reyoto said.

"Is she a good kisser?" Old Kai asked as Kento started to gag.

"Yeah of course" Goku said as the old man began to laugh.

"Kami help the girl who Goku picks for that date" Reyoto said shuttering at the thought.

"Dad are you nuts! How are you going to find someone who will kiss that guy?" Gohan asked.

"Hey don't worry I can't go back to earth but you and Kento can, this is simple you guys can handle it son it might require a little sacrifice though, can you get Videl to do it?" Goku said as Gohan went red with furry.

"Dad I'm not going to ask my girlfriend that old relic!" Gohan yelled.

"Oh so she your girlfriend when did this happen?" Kento teased as Gohan blushed.

"Ok then we'll get Serena to do it" Goku said as Kento went red with furry.

"Oh hell no! There is no way I'm letting her kiss that old pervert!" Kento yelled as Gohan took advantage of this.

"Oh and why not?" Gohan asked as Kento glared at Gohan.

"Ok, ok sheesh, who else do we know" Goku said.

"Well there is Bulma, Chichi, and 18 and they are all married, Marron to young and that Baba lady but she too short and old" Reyoto said.

"Oh, ok I have someone in mind but isn't exactly a spring chicken" Goku said to Old Kai.

"It doesn't really matter as long as she a good kisser" Old Kai said as Goku ran back to the Saiyans.

"Hey what about Bulma? She's do it you think she's a good kisser?" Goku asked.

"Why you asking me?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah none of us kissed the wife of the Saiyan Prince!" Reyoto growled.

"Leave us at Goku this is your problem" Kento said.

"Just getting the details straight, now is that with lipstick or without?" Goku asked Old Kai

"With, it's defiantly with, either way would be fine really" Old Kai said.

"Pervert" Reyoto said.

"I think it's worth it if this guy's powers can help us win Bulma will listen to you Gohan, one kiss will save the world" Goku said.

"Dad have you looked at that guy, come on and what if his so called powers don't help? Do you know how mad Bulma would be if she kissed him for nothing" Gohan said as Goku ran back over to Old Kai.

"It's a done deal" Goku said handing out his hand as Kai took it.

"Man your good" Old Kai said.

"Now what are these capacities of yours?" Goku asked as the old man coughed and walked away as everyone watched as he turned to face them.

"How should I say this I guess I'll put it, if I use my powers a little kitty cat that goes meow will go roar get it 'roar' in other words a little cat becomes a lion so you see there it lies my talent I can awake people sleeping powers" Old Kai said.

"Oh so then you're not really that strong yourself are you?" Goku asked as Old Kai ran over to Goku.

"You fool I can make a person far beyond his limits, the bird becomes and eagle! Get it!" Old Kai yelled.

"Yeah it's just a little hard to believe" Goku said laughing nervously.

"Young people" he said as he looked over at Gohan and Kento. "You two how would you like to have your sleeping powers awaken?" he asked.

"Us?" Gohan said.

"Yes you two now get over there" Old Kai said pointing to a spot that he wanted Gohan and Kento to stand at.

"Ok" Gohan said as him and Kento stood where the old man wanted them.

"Guys like you have the power to break the Z-Sword, I can do something with you two, yes you have great potential" he said as he looked at Shin. "Funny though I always thought it would be a Kai that would break the Z-Sword and rescue me but you're more of a shoeshine boy than a hero huh?" Old Kai said. "The Kai being rescued by mere mortals things have sure gone downhill."

"Well sir I have always tried my best" Shin said.

"Keep your chin up lad keep your chin up, yeah stay where you two are sons remain perfectly still" Old Kai said.

"Right!" Gohan said.

"Whatever you say" Kento said.

"Now just relax, wake up you lazy no good powers sleeping all this time how dare you, wake up!" He yelled as Reyoto raised an eyebrow as the man began doing weird hand gestures as he began to do a strange dance as sweat dropped down from everyone's heads as the old man did this dance around Gohan and Kento.

"Wake up you sleeping powers, wake up now!" Old Kai yelled.

"Uh excuse me?" Gohan said.

"Uh sir?" Kento said.

"Be still now, it's what sets the mood" Old Kai said.

"What sets the mood? But I thought…" Gohan said.

"Well stop thinking this is the opening ceremony" Old Kai said still doing the dance as he began to go around again.

After a while Goku and Reyoto both got sick of this "Good grief, wow what's next?" Goku asked.

"I'd hate to find out" Reyoto said.

"Excuse me but how long is this going to take?" Goku asked.

"Five more hours power raising, twenty more after that" Old Kai said.

"Five hours!" Kento yelled.

"Well bye guys I'm going to take a nap, do your best guys" Goku said walking off.

"Dad don't go" Gohan said afraid to move.

"Get me up when you're sleeping powers wake up" Goku said lying down under a tree.

"Are there hot springs here?" Reyoto asked.

"Why yes they are over there" Shin said pointing in one direction.

"Thank you, I'll take a quick bath and then I think I'll go train so see you boys in five hours" Reyoto said flying off.

"I will kill them when they get back!" Kento growled.

"Well Kibito this is quiet an unexpected turn of events" Shin said.

"Yes sir very off" Kibito said as Gohan and Kento remained standing.

"Why us?" Gohan whispered.

"Because your father and my uncle are jerks and will suffer after this" Kento whispered.

Two hours later Goku was still napping under a tree when we was awoke when a butterfly landed on his nose and made him sneeze. "Whew ah man" Goku groaned as he got up to sit as he yawned and stretched.

"Welcome back, nice sleep?" Shin asked.

"I hope he enjoyed because I'm going to kill him!" Kento growled his sore feet and trembling knees.

"Yeah it seemed short though" Goku said.

"Yes you were only out for two hours" Shin said.

"Oh that's right, how Gohan and Kento are their sleeping powers awake yet?" Goku asked as Shin pointed towards Gohan and Kento who were glaring at Goku as Old Kai still danced around.

"That's weird" Goku said.

"Yes Goku I think I know what you mean and we still have three hours to go before the ceremony ends" Shin said.

"Hey guys do your best" Goku said.

"My best of what, being a totem pole?" Gohan said.

"When this is over you better sleep with one eye open Goku when you're around me!" Kento growled.

Goku had returned to taking a nap as Gohan and Kento suffered by standing for more hours as Reyoto returned shortly and watched the weird dance. "It's almost been five hours" Shin said.

"Thank you Kami" Kento whispered as him and Gohan looked at Old Kai as he stopped in front of them and sat.

"Whoa!" the Old Kai said painting.

"Goku I believe he finished" Shin said.

"AH was I asleep? Sorry I guess I got a little bored there" Goku said.

"You of have trained with me then you lazy baka" Reyoto said.

"Boy I'm exhausted I haven't down that in years" Old Kai said as Gohan and Kento stretched as they sat down.

"I think my feet's are bleeding" Kento said rubbing his sore foot.

"We can't take you enough for your hard work" Shin said as they joined them.

"So guys you feeling any of your new strength?" Goku asked.

"No and I can't feel my feet!" Kento yelled.

"The ritual ended less than a minute ago sonny we got twenty hours before they feel anything" Old Kai said.

"Ugh!" Gohan said.

"What!" Kento yelled.

"All righty then now you just have to sit here and keep your minds sights open to all your energies and never leaving this meditating state" Old Kai said.

"We can't move at all?" Gohan asked.

"That's what it's going to take, discipline and concentration only then can you require the powers you seeks, are you saying it's not worth it?" Old Kai asked.

"Hmm" Goku said as he started laughing as Gohan and Kento head fell down in shame.

"It's worth it" Gohan said.

"It better" Kento said.

"Then get started, no time like the present" Old Kai said.

"Whatever you say" Gohan said as him and Kento closed their eyes to concentration as they meditated and the Old Kai began to say chants.

After a few hours Goku and Reyoto were eating as Gohan and Kento meditated with Old Kai chanting at them. "Do you think that Gohan and Kento powers will increase like that old dude said? I don't know about you two all this sittign still makes me want to take another nap" Goku said with his mouth full as Reyoto slapped the back of his head.

"What did I say about talking with your mouth full?" Reyoto said as Goku swallowed.

"Swallow before I speak" Goku said.

"Good baka" Reyoto said as he continued to eat.

"It will work there's no reason to doubt my ancestor, he seems confident in the process" Shin said.

"I guess" Goku said.

Gohan and Kento were in a mediation state and heard that Old Kai had stopped as Gohan opened one of his eyes to see Old Kai was asleep and drooling as he elbowed Kento as he opened his eyes and growled.

"Wait a sec are you sleeping?" Gohan asked as Old Kai snored. "I asked you a question!" Gohan yelled waking the old man.

"Where am I?" Old Kai asked.

"You old pervert!" Kento growled.

"You fell asleep didn't you!" Gohan growled.

"No I didn't I was in a meditated state it just appeared that I was asleep!" Old Kai yelled.

"It appeared to me that you were snoring!" Gohan growled with an annoyed look on his face as Kento did.

"To the untrained meditation would appear to be sleeping and besides it's a well-known fact that Kai's do not lie, so come now there no time to be question your tutor let's get back to work" Old Kai said as Gohan and Kento glared at him as he yawned before he fell asleep again with a bubble floating from his nose.

"He's asleep and I'm going to kill him, Reyoto and Goku for doing this to us" Kento growled.

"Agreed!" Gohan growled in agreement.

After another few hours Old Kai brought out a TV and watched a women exercise video as Gohan and Kento tried to ignore the women on TV and concentrate on the meditation.

'This is absurd! What a chook' Gohan thought.

'This old pervert is wasting our time, if I was like my father he would be dead by now' Kento thought.

"You know people succeed they're geniuses until then they're chooks, and you young man better learn to respect your elders" Old Kai said.

'Damn! I forgot about the mind read thing!' Kento thought.

"Look I told you the awakening process would take twenty hours didn't I, has it been twenty hours yet? Well has it!" Old Kai said as Gohan and Kento shook their heads.

"Shall we continue?" Old Kai asked.

"Uh huh" both boys said.

"Now tell me a little about that Bulma lady I hope she isn't too old now is she? Well as long as she got pliantly of spunk left she'll do for me, after being trapped in that sword I'll settle for just about anything, no what I mean?" Old Kai said as Kento rolled his eyes.

"I know what you mean but don't you think we should concentrate at the task at hand!" Gohan growled.

"Concentrate, how dare you what you think a Supreme Kai can attend to matters like this without losing his focus, concentrate you two are the ones who needs to concentrate! So what she like?" Old Kai said.

"Well she really beautiful" Gohan said.

"Oh I see but you shouldn't be talking like this it's slowly down the process we must finish soon, yeah that way I can get my kiss" Old Kai said with a blush and drooled as Gohan and Kento fell back.

"Oh my he's putting them threw the ringer isn't he" Shin said.

"Well I guess" Goku said.

"It must be working excellent" Shin said.

"We should reward those boys for making them suffer through this" Reyoto said.

After another hour Reyoto and Goku sensed that Buu had split into two beings they looked to the sky. "Oh no" Goku said.

"It's coming from earth" Shin said.

"Man that's incredible" Goku said.

"Buu was killed and there's something more stronger on earth" Reyoto said as Gohan and Kento looked at the sky.

'What awful power' Gohan thought as Old Kai laughed as they saw him reading a comic. 'I never felt anything like this, what's going on down there?'

"Spectacular power but I've never felt anything this evil" Goku said.

"Yes indeed" Shin said.

"I hope the others are alright and Trunks and Goten will be strong enough against this new enemy" Reyoto said.

Old Kai was laughing as he read his comic as Gohan and Kento glared at him. "Please Kai sir there must be a way we can finish this routine sooner, at this rate the planet were opposed to save is going to be history!" Gohan said.

"Just do it to the maximum it will all work out" he said as he started to laugh again as Kento growled.

"Sir please just hurry!" Gohan growled as Old Kai turned the page and laughed again as Kento sensed that thing at the lookout.

"Oh no! That thing at the look out!" Kento yelled as Reyoto growled.

"He can sense that all the way out here?" Goku asked.

"Yes Kento and I are talented in long rang connections with people we can sense what happens based on their emotions and they are scared Goku, that thing is at the lookout!" Reyoto said standing.


	17. Chapter 17

New Buu VS. Team Fusion

Meanwhile the newly evil Buu with a muscular body was looking at the terrified heroes with a tilt as he laughed. "I liked the first one better, what happened?" Krillin asked shaking.

"Well he transformed obviously" Piccolo said.

"I found you finally" Buu said he powered up and cracked his neck. "Produce!" he yelled said energy in all directions.

"What is he talking about, produce? Produce what!" Yamcha yelled.

"I don't know ask him!" Krillin yelled.

"Are you crazy you ask him!" Yamcha yelled.

"You're the one who wants to know!" Krillin yelled as Buu quit powering

"What, what is that you want us to produce, tell us!" Piccolo yelled.

"I was promised a good fight, produce the challenger, which one of you is it? Don't be shy come forward the time has arrived" Buu said looking at Krillin. "Are you the one?"

"Me? No way I would have remembered a promise like that, Yamcha was it you?" Kirllin asked.

"Me are you nuts!" Yamcha yelled as Bulma, Chichi, Videl and Serena ran out of kitchen.

"What's going on?" Bulma asked.

"Where are they, and what's all the commotion about!" Chichi yelled with a broom in hand as Bulma looked over.

"It's Buu!" Serena yelled.

"Oh no, he's here he found us" Videl said.

"The ones who made the promise, he isn't here right now, where is he? The liars!" Buu growled.

"Produce!" Buu yelled.

"They are not here" Piccolo said

"One of them is!" Reyoto yelled as he I.T. into the lookout.

"Reyoto! Where the hell have you been!" Piccolo yelled.

"Never mind that Buu the fighter is not ready to fight right now he's…where are they Piccolo?" Reyoto said.

"He's taking a nap" Piccolo said.

"Oh well wake him up!" Buu yelled.

"But he just went to sleep, let him rest a little more I beg you" Piccolo said.

"Look Buu I'll make you a deal, you can choose to fight him right now or you can wait when he's at his maximum power, wouldn't you like that? Fighting him at full strength" Reyoto said as Buu thought about it.

"Waiting no fun, I hate to wait!" Buu yelled cracking his neck.

"Don't forget Buu the promise was made for two days we still have one" Reyoto said.

"Well that true, but I'm here now, produce" he said cracking his neck.

"He's here to fight Gotenks, gosh I don't know if we should let the boys fight a monster like that" Bulma said.

"Ah uh, no way! He's not touching my son I'll fight him myself! I'm not afraid of that big bully!" Chichi yelled spinning the broom.

"No Chichi let Piccolo handle this" Ox King said grabbing Chichi.

"Let go of me dad right now, let go! I'm not scared of that thing! Let me go right now! If he wants a fight I'll give him a fight!" Chichi yelled.

"Do it now, produce" Buu said cracking his neck.

'Any ideas Piccolo?' Reyoto said threw mind link.

'They are not ready, we have to buy more time at any cost' Piccolo said.

"Last time I'll ask, produce" Buu said.

"Please just one more day he'll be at his best tomorrow I promise! Think about this may be your only time for you to test your true strength, there are still pliantly of people for you to kill on earth for your amusement" Piccolo said.

"No! Just to swing the deal, I'll fight you as your warm-up give them one more day and I'll fight you at my true power unlike last time, as long as you promise not to harm any more humans" Reyoto said as everyone gasped and Buu smiled and began to walk away from them looking down to the ground far below the lookout.

"Krillin listen carefully" Piccolo whispered. "I want you to go wake up Trunks and Goten, keep them quiet take them into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train."

"Why don't they just fight him now?" Krillin asked.

"Are you crazy there's no way, he would annihilate Gotenks we have never encounter anything like this guy, no we need something more, Trunks and Goten need to break through. Krillin this is our last chance go, go on while he's still looking the other way."

Krillin then took off. "Dad let go! I demand you let go of me right now!" Chichi yelled still squirming.

"Chichi will you stop that!" Ox King yelled as Chichi grabbed her broom into his face and broke free.

"It time to kick some ass!" Chichi yelled running at Buu.

"No!" Bulma yelled.

"That your broom" Dende said to Mr. Popo.

"Come let's go!" Chichi yelled as Piccolo sent a blue kai beam at the broom and broke it as she gasped and feel to her knees as Ox King ran over to her.

"Chichi are you ok?" he asked picking her up.

"No I'm not, I don't want my son fighting that monster" Chichi said crying into Ox King shoulder as Buu looked over at them and continued to walk along the edge of the lookout.

"Look at him, disgusting it makes my skin crawl" 18 said from the hiding place she hid with Marron and Roshi as Marron began to cry.

"I'm scared mommy" she cried as 18 took her into her arms and looked down to Buu.

Meanwhile Krillin was in the process of waking one of the sleeping kids. "Snap out of it! It's time to wake up, come on Goten!" Krillin yelled shaking Goten.

"Yeah I love fried chicken" Goten said in his sleep.

""You're just like your dad kid, Goten wake up!" he yelled shaking him again.

"What is he doing?" Mr. Popo asked watching Buu.

"Who knows he very peculiar" Dende said as Buu had went completely around the lookout and stopped in front of Reyoto and Piccolo.

"Time to kill" Buu said approaching Piccolo as Reyoto stepped in front of him.

"Not while I'm around!" Reyoto growled as Buu smiled and held up his hand and formed a pink kai energy around him as he sent a barge of kai blast raining down towards earth killing all the human in its way.

"Stay still everyone! Don't move!" Piccolo yelled.

Meanwhile Shin sensed the power Buu gave off and the death of people rising. "Kai what's wrong? Is it…oh no" Goku said.

"Yes, the earth, it's terrible he's attacking the entire population" Shin said as Old Kai was still laugh at his book as Gohan and Kento heard what Shin said.

'Is he for real?' Gohan thought as he growled.

'Reyoto, what's happening?' Kento thought.

Buu was still shooting kai balls down towards earth and when it ended the pink light went away and everyone fell to their knees at the lookout.

"What have I done? I won't fail you I will wish you all back" Piccolo said.

"What the hell Buu! I thought we had a deal!" Reyoto yelled.

"Human extinction attack, how do you like it? Now where's the strong one?" Buu asked cracking his knuckles.

"I see, we just need a short time to prepare him, yes he can be ready in one hour if that's ok, please Buu" Piccolo said.

"Hmm, what's an hour? How long is it?" Buu asked cracking his neck.

"Oh you got to be kidding me" Reyoto said as Piccolo made a large hourglass appear from yellow smoke and set on the ground.

"When all the sand has fallen to the bottom, one hour will be up" Piccolo said as Buu approached the hourglass cracking his neck.

"Disgusting" Reyoto muttered as he shivered with each crack.

"No way!" Buu yelled.

"Why not what's an hour? It's no big deal, unless your scared is that it Buu!" Videl yelled.

"Yeah one hour never killed anyone!" Serena yelled.

"Loudmouth girls you should die!" Buu yelled pointing a finger at them.

"Wait! That girl is Mr. Satan daughter!" Piccolo yelled as Reyoto raised an eyebrow as Buu flinched and pulled his finger away.

"One hour she asking, Mr. Satan girls, she's asking not us, her!" Piccolo yelled.

"Did I miss something?" Reyoto asked as Buu growled.

"It's true her scent is like his, very well this Majin Buu will wait one hour, then I will kill you all" Buu said as he crouched down to stare at the sand falling in the hourglass.

"How does he know my father?" Videl asked.

Meanwhile Gohan and Kento were shooting death glares at Old Kai as he continued to read his book. "Aliens, you're kidding me, this is great" Old Kai laughed.

"Kai I can't sense the earth" Goku said.

"Yes me too, they're gone, they've all been killed" Shin said.

"What all of them! But they were there when I looked five minutes ago" Goku said.

"Right Buu eliminated them all in a single attack, there was millions of them Goku" Shin said with sadness in his voice.

"Excuse me sir" Gohan said catching Old Kai attention. "Time should be up, we've been sitting here for over twenty hours!" Gohan growled.

"Oh yes I think your right it should be over by now amazing that it's not, oh you two must be super strong sometime it takes really longer for the really strong ones though" Old Kai said as the vain on Kenot head was ready to burst.

"Are you kidding me!" Kento yelled standing as Gohan did.

"Were tired of your games Kai!" Gohan yelled as they both powered up as they glowed purple sending bolts of purple electricity in all directions as white energy surrounded them. "Do you realize what you done! How much time we…" Gohan said as Kento saw his eyes were teal like his and felt a huge new power.

"No way" Kento said.

"It worked" Gohan said as they powered done. "Amazing was that power really ours?"

"It felt like it" Kento said.

"Wow…sorry we yelled" Gohan said.

"Yeah sitting still for too long can drive a Saiyan crazy" Kento said.

"We're not done yet, sit back down on the ground so we can finish up" Old Kai said.

"Right, I'm sorry I ever doubted you sir" Gohan said as him and Kento sat back down on the ground.

"Me too, but you have to admit this takes way too long" Kento said.

"Shhhh! Quiet!" Old Kai said.

"Sorry" Gohan said.

"The aliens, ha, ha, ha, ha," Old Kai said reading his comic again.

"Very impressive" Shin said.

"Incredible I really didn't think he could pull it off" Goku said.

"I knew, he's a Kai my great ancestor, he's brilliant and shameless" Shin said.

"What do you mean shameless? He was telling the truth the whole time Supreme Kai" Goku said.

"I mean his…" Shin said.

"Oh yeah that's right and now were going to have to deliver, I hope Bulma aggress he, ah sure she will it's to save the world!" Goku said.

'Even so but I hope she see it that way' Kento thought.

Back at the lookout Buu started at the hourglasses as the Z-Gang watched him. "Look at him just sitting there like a statue he's not even blinking" Roshi said.

"He's so creepy" 18 said.

"Well if he thinks starting at it will make it go away faster he's mistaken, I've tried it before" Yamcha said as an idea came to Reyoto as he looked at Yamcha.

"I'm such an idiot why didn't I think of it before!" he yelled.

"What?" Piccolo asked.

"Dende do you sense Tien and Chiaotzu on earth?" Reyoto asked.

"Yes it's a miracle that they are alive" Dende said.

"Can you help me locate their exact location?" Reyoto asked.

"Yes but I can't take you there" Dende said.

"No need I can just I.T. there and back" Reyoto said as he put his hand to his back and saw Tien and Chiaotzu. "Got it" Reyoto said as he I.T. out of the room and found himself in a rocky cannyon with hole all over the place from Buu attack as he saw the three eyed man and his small friend.

"Who the hell are you?" Tien asked.

"No time to explain but the Z-Gang in trouble a monster called Majin Buu has come and was behind that attack that killed every last human on earth" Reyoto said.

"What!" Tien said.

"What do you want us for?" Chiaotzu asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Tien would you say that you and Yamcha are evenly powered?" Reyoto asked.

"Ah yeah I guess we might be why?" Tien asked.

"Because you and Tien will use the fusion technique and help Goten and Trunks take on Majin Buu" Reyoto said.

"You guys are having the kid's fights!" Tien yelled.

"They are stronger in fusion" Reyoto said smiling.

"Who are you?" Tien asked.

"Reyoto Hoshi, I'm a Saiyan as you probably figured out by my tail and I'm short of a related to Goku so will you please come with me to help defeat Makin Buu?" Reyoto said holding out his hand.

"Ok" Tien said taking his hand.

"Good now grab on Chiaotzu I'll I.T. us back to the lookout" Reyoto said as Chiaotzu grabbed onto Tien shoulder as Reyoto I.T. them to where Piccolo was with the kids.

"Where have you been?" Piccolo asked.

"Never mind that, Mr. Popo will you please fetch Yamcha for me?" Reyoto asked.

"Of course" Mr. Popo said leaving.

"Man, is that really Majin Buu?" Trunks asked not believing how much weight Buu lost in a day.

"If it is he's must be on a big diet" Goten said.

"Make no mistake that is Majin Buu as his strength as increased a staunchly, you boys need to understand were in a grave situation, things have changed for every minute out here you can train six hours in the Hyperbolic Tim Chamber, maybe that's enough" Piccolo said.

"Yes and that's why I'm giving us the edge" Reyoto said as Mr. Popo returned with Yamcha.

"What do you want with me Reyoto?" Yamcha asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Piccolo would you say that Yamcha and Tien are evenly powered, the same height and most importantly strong?" Reyoto said.

"Yes but I don't see why…Oh no you have got to be joking?" Piccolo said.

"Nope, Tien and Yamcha will train with Goten and Trunks in fusion while they wait for Majin Buu, I will give them a memory link so they can get fusion during their first try" Reyoto said.

"Why the hell didn't you use it when we were training them!" Piccolo yelled.

"Because I was fused with Goku remember and I would have returned sooner but something came up on Supreme Kai world so that why I didn't arrive sooner" Reyoto said.

"Mom, where are you going?" Goten yelled looking down to Buu and saw his mother aproaching him.

"What!" Reyoto yelled as he ran over to the edge to see Chichi walking towards Buu. "What the hell is she doing!"

"Whatever it is that you're doing Chichi, stop it!" Piccolo yelled as Chichi walked right next to Buu and slapped him.

"You savage! Do you even care that you killed my eldest son! You look at me when I'm talking to you!" she yelled.

"Oh my god, are we sure she not a Saiyan because she sure as hell acts like one" Reyoto said.

"Do you like eggs?" Buu asked.

"Huh?" Chichi said as Buu pointed his antenna at Chichi and hit her with a pink ray and turned her into a chicken egg as Buu stepped on it.

"Ah!" Goten yelled. "My mother, I'll get you, you stupid beast!" Goten said climbing onto the ledge.

"No Goten, you go down and were all dead!" Piccolo yelled.

"But mom was all I had left" Goten said crying.

"That's not true Goten, I'm here and I promise you that you will get your family back with the dragon balls and beat that monster but this is no time for tears it's time for battle and we must protect everyone that's still alive, now you and Trunks need to train hard we only have less than an hour left giving you, Trunk, Tien and Yamcha plently of time to train for fusion" Reyoto said.

"What! That's what you needed me for! You want me to fusion with him!" Yamcha yelled.

"No, you will fusion with him, it will give Gotenks and edge and who knows how strong your fusion will be so were taking a risky gamble but I know it will work as long as we get it all right and we all work together" Reyoto said as Goten whipped his tears as Trunks nodded and Tien and Yamcha nodded their agreements.

"Now Tien, Yamcha come here" Reyoto said as they approached Reyoto. "Now this may feel weird but its apart of the memory link so just relax" Reyoto said as he placed both his hands onto Tien and Yamcha foreheads as a blue energy surrounded him as his eyes glowed blue as a blue light could be seen glowing on the two mean heads as the light went away and Reyoto removed his hands.

"That's it?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes that's it smartass, they now know the fusion dance and if they screw up they have Goten and Trunks training with them so that gives them plenty of time to perfect the fusion" Reyoto said.

"Now get them to the time chamber" Piccolo said.

After getting the four people into the time chamber Piccolo and Reyoto watched Buu with a close eye as Videl approached them. "Piccolo earlier when you were speaking to Majin Buu you talked about my father like the two of them knew each other" Videl said.

"I was wondering the same thing so fill us in" Reyoto said.

"Yes they knew each other" Piccolo said.

"I don't get it, how can my father know Majin Buu?" Videl asked.

"Your father is a hero, he took it upon himself to journey to Majin Buu home and fight him on his own ground" Piccolo said.

"Excuse me?" Reyoto said not believing this.

"For reasons we don't know Mr. Satan did not fight Majin Buu, instead the two forged a friendship your father is the only human being Majin Buu seems to appreciate" Piccolo said.

"Huh?" Videl and Reyoto said.

"Although other circumstances has brought it to a halt your father nearly made Buu adopt a life of peace, he may have transformed into this evil entity now but Buu still has a potent memory of a man who showed the kindness to a monster, your dad will never have the power that we do Videl but his compassion exceeds any victory he received in the ring" Piccolo said.

"My dad?" Videl said.

"Her dad? Hercule Satan, the guy who stole credit for something Gohan did?" Reyoto said still not believing this as they heard Buu scream as they saw the hourglass shatter because of his enraged powers.

"No more waiting!" Buu yelled.

"No, it's only been thirty minutes!" Piccolo yelled as Buu energy made Videl fall to the ground as she hung onto the ground as Buu began to power.

"Dammit!" Reyoto growled.

"Wait you won't have a challenge if you fight him now! The hour isn't over!" Piccolo yelled as Buu pointed his finger at them.

"Look out!" Reyoto yelled grabbing Videl as Buu blew a hole all the way through the lookout as there now was a hole by Piccolo feet.

"I'm done, I'm done waiting, I'm fighting" Buu said smiling before it left. "Come out! Do you hear me!"

The ground shook as waves of the ground shattering leaving a line of breaking floor heading towards Reyoto as he held Videl in his arms and jumped out of the way.

Once Buu stopped Reyoto set Videl down as him and Piccolo glared at Buu. "Ok I'll take you too him lets go" Piccolo said as Buu smiled.

"Videl go hide" Reyoto whispered as she did as told.

"It's this way" Piccolo said as him and Reyoto lead Buu into the large building and headed for the stairs.

'I hope you have a plan Piccolo' Reyoto said to Piccolo threw mind link.

'Were taking the long way' Piccolo said threw mind links.

"Do we have to climb all these stairs?" Buu asked.

"I'm afraid so" Piccolo said.

'How long do you think we can walk slow and keep Buu distracted?' Reyoto asked.

'Don't know' Piccolo replied.

"Come on how far is it?" Buu asked getting annoyed.

"Not too far we have to go down a few flights to meet them" Piccolo said as they reached the ladder on the side of the lookout.

"Down, after climbing up all this way!" Buu growled.

"I assure you it's the only way to get there" Piccolo said.

Meanwhile Gotenks and Tiencha were sparing.

Tiencha was a tall man with a similar outfit like the other fusions but had a dark purple and gold vest with Tien third eye and half of the bald head whitle the back had Yamcha spiky hair in the back with Yamcha face scars and Tien chest scar.

Gotenks was also like this but had a blue and gold vest and had the front of Goten spiky hair while on the sides was Trunks spiky hair and was small compared to Tiencha.

"That was a good warm-up but our times up Tiencha" Gotenks said in Goten and Trunks voices.

"I agree you're not half bad kid" Tiencha said in Tien and Yamcha voices.

"Gotenks over and out" he said splitting back into the two kids and fell to the ground panting as Tienchas did as well as both men fell to the floor panting.

"Man that's a work out" Trunks said.

"It sure is neat knowing there are levels higher then Super Saiyan huh?" Goten said.

"Oh sure rub it in" Tien said sarcastically.

"Sorry Trunks said.

"It's ok now there is no way that freak can beat us baby" Yamcha said.

"We were half this strong when we came in here" Trunks said.

"Well I don't know about you kids but I'm tired, what do we have to eat?" Tien asked as he headed for the kitchen.

"Nothing whoever was in here last only lest brown rice and water!" Trunks yelled.

"Dammit, this rice is expired!" Tien yelled.

"I hope were strong enough when Buu shows up" Yamcha said.

Meanwhile Piccolo and Reyoto were leading Buu down several halls as Buu growled with frustration and stopped. "Where are they!" he yelled powering up making the walls around him crumple.

"Look you're the one who got impatient so it's your own damn fault it's taking long!" Reyoto yelled.

"Besides were almost there" Piccolo said as they continued to walk.

'Guys can you hear me?' Piccolo asked threw mind link as Reyoto listened.

'Uh yeah we hear you Piccolo' Yamcha said.

'Listen very carefully to me, you guys are going to fight Majin Buu earlier than expected, he on his way to you as I speak' Piccolo said.

"Ah! But were so tired I don't know if we have the energy to stand up right now!" Goten yelled.

'Relax Goten me and Piccolo are taking the long way around to buy time' Reyoto said.

'We will arrive at the door in one minute that gives you six hour to recuperate, do everything you can to prepare' Piccolo said.

'Eat, drink some water, stretch your muscles out do everything possible to be read' Reyoto said.

'We believe in you boys, we all do and were counting on you to finish it, good luck to all of you' Piccolo said.

"Six hours are more than enough time for us" Trunks said.

"You know what guys for the first time ever I actually feel sorry for Majin Buu" Goten said.

"Yeah especially with a face like that" Yamcha said as they laughed.

Piccolo and Reyoto were getting closer as Piccolo tried to buy more time. "Would you care to eat before fight?" Piccolo asked.

"No I don't want to eat! Take me there now before I break you in half!" Buu yelled.

"Of course" Piccolo said.

"Sheesh kill a guy for being polite" Reyoto said as they reached the door.

"Here we are" Piccolo said as Buu smiled as Piccolo pushed opened the door as him and Reyoto stepped in as Buu walked past the table and bed.

"Where is he?" Buu asked.

"Oh Buu did I forget to mention that you will be fighting two powerful warriors" Reyoto said.

"What?" Buu said.

"Yes we found him recently and he is excited to fight you" Reyoto said as Buu walked out towards the larger part of the chamber where Trunks and Goten had their back to him while Tien and Yamcha stood in front of the boy with their arms crossed and a few feet apart with each other as the kids turned.

"You ready Goten?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah!" Goten yelled.

"Ready for this?" Yamcha asked.

"As I'll ever be" Tien said.

"What about Buu?" Trunks said.

"Doesn't look it" Goten said as the boys both pointed at him.

"Let's hurry up" Tien said as Buu growled.

"Those kids and the humans?" Buu asked towards Reyoto and Piccolo.

"That's right" Piccolo said.

"Isn't that rude guys all the training we did and only two people came to watch" Tien said.

"Why didn't anyone else come?" Trunks asked.

"Where are the fighters?" Buu asked.

"It's them" Piccolo said.

"We may not have an audience but let's still give a good show" Trunks said.

"You guys are not going to do that thing are you?" Yamcha asked as the kids held both their hands up giving Buu four thumbs down.

"This is the end for you!" Trunks began.

"Majin Buu!...Don't you think it's a little stupid that I say Majin Buu?" Goten said.

"Really?" Reyoto said as Tien shook his head.

"You had a few more lines there, it not my fault you can't remember them" Trunks said.

"Lets begin!" Buu yelled as the boy began the fusion but Buu cam at them and punched Trunks in the face.

"Ow what's the hell is wrong with you! You can't come swinging like that without any warning don't you know what a sucker punch is, that's something that inexperienced fighters do!" Trunk yelled rubbing his cheek.

"Don't you understand what I'm saying were trying to prepare so we can give you a fair fight, so why don't you try some patience's!" Trunks yelled as he went back over to stand next to Goten and sweat came down Reyoto, Piccolo and Buu head.

"Now were going to power up, you stand there and be quiet and we'll tell you when it's time to fight!" he yelled as he went into fusion positions as the others followed.

"Can we get on with this?" Yamcha asked.

"Fuuu!" all four began "sion!" second posse "ha!" final posse and two bright blue lights filled the room.

"That's perfect there power levels are exactly equal" Piccolo said as the room was filled with the blinding blue light and they were all blinded.

When the light cleared standing before them was Gotenks with his arms folded and Tiencha standing behind him with his arms folded and two of his eyes closed. "Ha! Nice to see you again Majin Buu" Gotenks said doing a stupid posse.

"Again? When did they meet him in that form?" Reyoto asked Piccolo.

"Ah yes there's my fighters to bad no one else here to witness your final hour" Buu said.

"Final hour, that's pretty clever I guess see you can tell joke now since you're not a tub of lard, but I've been changing too and you're in for a real surprise when my fist start flying" Gotenks said.

"Too bad there no audience they will love to see us give Buu a beating of a life time

"This is really stunning his power level has increased dramatically maybe he can actually win this" Piccolo said.

"Tiencha is pretty strong to, maybe not enough to beat Buu but definitely enough to kick Buu around for a while and with Gotenks this fight will be over quick" Reyoto said as Gotenks flew in front of Buu and began punching his face as they saw Buuwasnting fighting back and stopped.

"You said you'd tell me when I can start fighting" Buu said.

"Yeah ok just wait here for a second" Gotenks said flying back to stand next to Tiencha.

"So much for your plan genius" Tiencha said.

"I guess we should show them a few of our secrets" Gotenks said.

"Foolish they should have went Super Saiyan before they fused" Piccolo said.

"Maybe" Reyoto said as Buu cracked his neck.

"This won't take long your presences are weak" Buu said.

"Not us, we haven't even warmed up yet, this next move is a new one that I've been working on tell me what you think" Gotenks said teleporting above Buu. "A Nuclear Kick!" he yelled flying down fast to kick Buu in the neck as he panted and Buu spun his head completely around to smile at Gotenks.

"Well that worked well" Gotenks said sarcastically as he came at Buu again. "Detnate!" he yelled kicking him in his side as he landed a few feet away and Buu exploded as Gotenks stuck his tongue out and bit his own tongue.

"Hey moron look" Tiencha said as Gotenks turned around.

"So you made smoke?" Buu said.

"Looks like this is going to take a while" Gotenks said spinning his arm. "You better prepare yourself for the Spindle Top Punch!" Gotenks said about to hit Buu gut.

"Wait!" Buu yelled.

"Huh?" Gotenks said.

"Not there, try my face" Buu said pointing to his face.

"Don't tell me how to fight!" Gotenks yelled spinning his arm again as it turned into his own helicopter wings as he began to float in the air. "How about a chopper or your chops wimp!" he yelled punching Buu as he was only pushed back a few steps and fixed his posture as he smiled at them as the scenery around them changed.

"Well done Gotenks I think he felt that mosquito bite" Tiencha said.

"That's it!" Gotenks yelled trying to run but saw his feet were in ice as Tiencha looked down to see his feet stuck as well as they pulled their feet free from the ice.

"Charging Mad Bull Attack!" Gotenks yelled as he came running at Buu but ran past him and used ice to turn himself around and slammed his shoulder into Buu. "Swinging Disaster Blaster!" he yelled punching Buu face. "Earth Double Drop Kick!" sending Buu a few inches into the air. "Stinging Tommy Gun Punch!" a series of punches to Buu chest.

Reyoto and Piccolo were sick of watching the kid screw around as Gotenks used a series of attacks that had no affect on Buu.

"While we were in here those kids came up with like twenty new moves and each with its own stupid name" Tiencha said as Buu got sick of this as well and punched Gotenks in the face as he went sliding in the snow and stood up.

"Ow that hurt!" Gotenks yelled gripping his face as Piccolo had his hand on his face.

"Were doomed!" Piccolo said.

"Piccolo let's make our wills and hope someone finds them" Reyoto said pulling out a piece of paper.

"Ow! So it looks like you can take hits pretty well you're a lot stronger than the last time we fought, but I planned for that, ow! It keeps throbbing!" Gotenks yelled as he looked to Piccolo and Reyoto who were making their wills as Gotenks approached Buu. "Need a couple of minutes" he said as Tiencha followed.

"I Reyoto Hoshi leave my prize possessions if they survive, to my nephews Kento and Gohan if they do not die a horribly agonizing deaths like me and Piccolo will soon face after the fusion fighters" Reyoto said as he wrote this all down and Gotenks approached them.

"Guys be honest do you think there is any way I can beat this guy?" Gotenks asked.

"I think there's a way to succeed in everything you just have to be serious about it" Piccolo said.

"That's no answer I…Uh" Gotenks said looking at Buu as he pulled on Piccolo cape.

"Hey what the!" Piccolo yelled as Reyoto and Tiencha followed them behind a large hour glass with green sand.

"I'm throwing punches as hard as I can; I use every trick in the book and even a few I just made up!" Gotenks yelled rubbing his cheek that was still throbbing.

"You made up what?" Piccolo asked.

"My own moves! That is what real warriors do you know! Plus I've been thinking of some new strategies that might work latter" Gotenks said.

"Oh is that so and what particular strategies did you have in mind?" Piccolo said.

"Well usually take a beating and wear the other guy down and turn the table and finish the guy off nut I've been attacking showing him that I'm a lot weaker then I actually am and I got a huge trick up my sleeve get it?" Gotenks said.

"Gotenks, why didn't you attack with your full strength from the beginning?" Piccolo said.

"Because I want people to remember this as something more than a brawl" Gotenks said.

"Cut the nonsenses! Do you understand that the fate of the world rest on your ability to beat him!" Piccolo growled.

"All you people do is talk!" Buu yelled powering up.

"Fine the let the second round begin!" Gotenks yelled.

After a failed spinning move Gotenks end up in the ice dizzy and buried.

"Please tell me that they hit him" Reyoto said with his eyes closed not standing to want to look.

"No they missed" Piccolo said.

"Feeling dizzy?" Buu said approaching Gotenks. "I've had enough, I should be fighting great warriors there's not great about you" Buu said.

"Is that so because I have a secret, I've been using a little stagey, I'm stronger than you think" Gotenks said powering up and broke free from the ice. "Nice move huh, you know if I was you I'd start running about now" Gotenks said holding a gold energy in his hand. "Super Saiyan!" he yelled powering to level one Super Saiyan.

"About damn time they transformed" Reyoto said as they powered up.

"Time to put all the goofing around to an end, what do you say ugly are you ready?" Gotenks said as he thought. "But I'm not sure which of my moves I show throw out first I'll use the rest latte but I have to use a good one right now" he said as he sat on the ice.

"He's getting impatient! Gotenks get up!" Piccolo yelled.

"Got it particular move might cut him in half, which is fine" Gotenks said pointing a finger in the airs. "The Cosmic Halo!" he yelled as he created a ring above his head and threw it over Buu.

"Stop!" Gotenks yelled as the ring stopped above Buu. "Down!" He yelled as Buu stood in the middle of the large ring as the chamber began to shake.

"He's got him" Piccolo said as Gotenks closed the ring around Buu.

"Tiencha now!" Gotenks yelled as Tiencha kick Buu into the air.

"Now for my special, Wolf Fang Volleyball Fist! Here we go!" He yelled as Buu was falling towards the ground and Tiencha slide under him to send him back in the air.

"One!" Buu came back down and Tiencha sent him back up with his chest "two!" he yelled as they did a jump spinning in the air as they punched Buu into the ground. "Three! You're out!" he yelled as Gotenks kept the ring around Buu.

"Watch this" Buu said as he made the ring exploded sending bits of the ring in all directions making holes where they landed.

"Uh oh" Gotenks said backing away towards Tiencha as Buu smiled at them. "Just what I thought you would do, your moves are so predictable!"

"If you really think that then you would have your guard up" Buu said as he flew towards Gotenks as he kicked the kid into a few feet in the air then kicked him back down as Gotenks stopped for crashing down and came face to face with Buu.

"Wait hold on!" Gotenks said as he got a punch to the face and flew right into Piccolo as they crashed into the door.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size! Dodohameha!" Tien yelled hitting Buu with the combination kai blast.

"Well that could have ended any better" Gotenks said as he was in a bathtub and turned off the shower that was off as he saw bubble coming up in the water he was in as Reyoto saw this.

"Disgusting brat" Reyoto said.

"It wasn't me" Gotenks said.

"Where did Piccolo go?" Reyoto asked as Piccolo head popped up from the water.

"Get out of the tub!" Piccolo growled.

"Hey it's not like we both couldn't use a bath" Gotenks said.

"Hello! I'm still out here fighting!" Tiencha yelled as he dodged Buu punch and kicked the pink monster back.

"Little brat got my cape saggy!" Piccolo said rinsing his cape as they saw Tiencha slid back on the ice and Buu motioned them to attack.

"Ah come here!" Gotenks yelled flying at Buu and him and Tiencha began punching and kicking at Buu as Buu blocked their attacks and they blocked his.

Buu then kicked both the fusion warriors down as Gotenks got mad. "That's it I had enough of this, time for a serious move!" he yelled as he flew back up. "Heads up!" he said as he rammed his head dead on with Buu as a bright white light filled the room.

Gotenks landed on the ground grabbing his head as Buu landed on the ground and for the first time had a bump on his head from Gotenks attack.

"Hey Majin butt how's that headache feeling?" Gotenks said giving Buu the finger.

"Gotenks! Your parents may not be around but I sure as hell won't tolerate that behavior while I'm around you hear me young man!" Reyoto yelled.

"Sorry Uncle Reyoto" Gotenks said.

"Anyway" Tiencha said.

"Oh right, ahem so I see you're not completely indestructible are you big guy, you know I got a certain move I've been saving for this exact moment, I hope you enjoy it!" Gotenks yelled as he began powering up as the room returned to white. "It's new so sorry if it's a little sloppy, Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!"

He said folding both his arm to his face as he grunted.

"Ah what?" Reyoto said.

"Just watch, this brat used this attack on me and it's dangerous" Tiencha said as Gotenks began blowing out a white bubble from his mouth as it floated into the air as they headed someone grunting as the bubble formed arms.

"What the hell is that thing?" Piccolo said as the headless body pulled out a head that looked exactly like Gotenks but had its own unique voice.

"Hi, ready Buu? Do I scare you, watch out I'm coming to get you" The ghost said as it began laughing as it stuck it's tongue at him.

"How the hell did he do that?" Piccolo asked.

"I have no idea, let's just hope that it's affective" Reyoto said.

"I'll give you one warning Buu" Gotenks said.

"If you mess with a ghost you'll be toast" Gotenks and the ghost said as they both stuck it's their tongues at Buu and laughed.

"Now let's put his lights out, get ready ugly because here comes the beat down from the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" Gotenks yelled.

"That's me, charge!" The ghost yelled flying at Buu as Buu backhanded the ghost as the ghost smiled and Buu was caught an explosion.

"I'm defiantly having those brats teach me that move" Reyoto said as smoke was in all directions.

"What happened?" Piccolo asked as the smoke cleared and they saw a very deformed Buu struggling to keep standing.

"Yeah gotcha just one touch to the super ghost and you go off like a grenade!" Gotenks yelled. "Kind of hurts doesn't it?" he yelled jumping with victory.

"Hurry up Gotenks you'll be separated soon!" Piccolo yelled.

"Ah just relax you'd you, I know what I'm doing" Gotenks said.

"So why don't I feel reassured" Reyoto said.

"Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack! Now for the big finish, I'll be legendary!" Gotenks said as he began grunting and spat out ten white bubble as that began forming themselves into Gotenks Ghost each all doing something different and goofing off.

"Hey wake up!" Gotenks yelled as a sleeping ghost woke up. "Line up arms out and forward!" Gotenks yelled.

"Hey pal not so close! We'll explode if we touch you know!" ghost 1yelled to another one.

"Yeah and in your case that will be an improvement" one of the ghost 2 said.

"Hey you I never said you could talk did I!" Gotenks yelled.

"Whose that guy?" Ghost 4 asked

"I guess he's the boss boy" Ghost 5 said.

"He's not the boss of me!" Ghost 4 yelled.

"I think he's the boss of us all" Ghost 6 said.

"Quiet, eyes forwards now sound off!" Gotenks yelled as each gohst with its own voice spoke.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Four."

"Five."

"Six."

"Seven."

"Eight."

"Nine."

"Ten."

"Good!" Gotenks said as Reyoto and Piccolo approached him.

"Hey in case you hadn't noticed he's back" Piccolo said pointing to Buu who was lying on the floor reading a comic and drink a blue drink.

"That punk! Of all the nerve I'm about to blow him about and he's drinking a soda!" Gotenks yelled.

"Well you were taking a long time" Reyoto said.

"Get up on your feet Majin Buu!" Gotenks yelled.

"Hmmm, why should I?" Buu said.

"Number one and number two make him sorry!" Gotenks yelled.

"Yes sir!" Ghost 1and 2 said as they flew towards Buu as he quickly finished his drink and jumped out of the way as the ghost ran into each other causing themselves to explode.

"Ha! You same trick won't work twice!" Buu yelled sticking his long blue tongue at Gotenks.

"Right new plan!" Gotenks said as him and the ghost formed a huddle.

Meanwhile Goku laid under the tree with Kibitz on the other side and Shin sitting next to him as they watched Gohan and Kento. "Hey Supreme Kai you feel that?" Goku asked.

"Huh?" Shin said.

"Majin Buu energy signal completely gone" Goku said.

"Huh! Your right" Shin said.

"What does that mean, has he died?" Kibito asked.

"Well no something tells me he's still alive and the strange thing is I can't sense the boys or Reyoto energies either" Goku said.

"That's because there are fighting in a different time dimension of course" Old Kai said.

"A different time demission?" Goku said.

"Yes that's what I said, think about it kid" Old Kai said.

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber!" Goku yelled.

"There in that thing!" Kento said.

"Well gee I wonder why they are fighting in there? Maybe Majin Buu barged in on them while the boys were training" Goku said.

"I'm afraid it was the big green Namek and the shirtless fellow with the long hair that lead him into that room but I have no idea why" Old Kai said.

"Thanks for the tip, wow he's good and the Old Kai even boosted Gohan and Kento powers you better be careful Supreme Kai or you could be out of a job" Goku said.

"Hn truly you think I haven't done anything for you Gohan and Kento at all" Shin said.

Meanwhile Gotenks finished his plan. "Ok so you all know what to do right?" Gotenks asked.

"Got it" the ghosts said as they laughed as Buu was asleep.

"Hurry up Gotenks seriously you don't have that much time left" Piccolo said.

"Ghost ready move out!" Gotenks yelled as they cheered as two ghost shook hands.

"Hey good luck buddy" ghost 3 said.

"Lets do it! Huh?" ghost 4 said as they saw what they did and exploded as everyone around them flew back and Majin Buu was wide awake.

"That was not the idea" Gotenks said.

"You idiots! Watch what you're doing you almost killed us!" Reyoto yelled.

"Ok forget those two idiots number ten stay with me everyone else carry out the attack!" Gotenks yelled as the ghost went flying towards Buu.

"Oh yes" Buu said getting ready as the ghost gathered around one shot in a huddle. "What?"

"Hey what is that?" Ghost 5 asked.

"I don't know" Ghost 6 said.

"Sure looks tasty" Ghost 7 said.

"Actually its candy coated!" Ghost 8 said.

"Is it a cookie?" Ghost 9 asked.

"Yummy" all the ghost said as Buu approached them

"Ah hey there you want a bite there buddy?" Ghost 5 asked as Buu looked in to see what they were looking at.

"Now!" Ghost 6 yelled as they all grabbed onto Buu neck and exploded.

"It worked!" Gotenks said.

"Don't celebrate yet let's wait till the smoke clears" Piccolo said as the smoke began to clear as a very deformed glob of Buu remained.

"Ugh that's disgusting" Reyoto said.

"Now it's up to you 10 slide down Buu throat and really give him something to chew on" Gotenks said.

"Yes sir!" ghost 10 said as he flew into Buu open mouth as Buu belly glowed and exploded.

"Legend!" Gotenks said doing a double peace sign with an explosion behind him.

"Damn I wish I had one of those picture taking devices" Reyoto said.

"You mean a camera?" Tiencha asked.

"Yes that thing" Reyoto said as it began raining squishy blobs of Buu.

"That worked just like I planned my ghost made mincemeat out of him" Gotenks said.

"This battle isn't over yet he could still come back to life we have to make sure we destroy every piece of him now, get to work!" Piccolo yelled.

"I got it under control" Gotenks said as they all began blasting at the Buu goop.

"Disgusting, what the hell is he made out of!" Reyoto yelled blasting away.

"How many of these things are there?" Tiencha asked.

"Who cares I want them all dead!" Reyoto yelled blasting the last one.

"We did it it's all over" Gotenks said.

"You did well I'm very proud of you, for a minute there I sure that even you couldn't beat him" Piccolo said as the wind picked up around them.

"Where is this wind coming from?" Gotenks asked.

"Above us!" Piccolo yelled as they all looked up to see the pink smoke forming something.

"That smoke it's coming together!" Gotenks yelled.

"What the hell is going on!" Tiencha yelled.

"It's him, it's Majin Buu" Piccolo said.

"Dammit!" Reyoto yelled as the wind stopped and the smoke began reforming Buu.

"Oh good he's come back for some more, ah this time do you have any ideas for me? I tired everything and I'm fresh out" Gotenks said as Buu landed a few feet away from them

"This isn't good" Tiencha said.

"Piccolo I don't like that look he's got in his eyes" Gotenks said.

"We failed, he back even when blasted into molecules there was still enough of him to reform, it's my fault I thought by luring Buu into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber it would give you the advantage you need to destroy him, I put too much faith in you" Piccolo said.

"It's not just your fault Piccolo it was mine and Goku as well" Reyoto said.

"Gotenks can you do another one of those Super Ghost Kamikaze attacks like the last one?" Piccolo asked as Gotenks smiled and chuckled. "Go on do it!" Piccolo yelled.

"Something wrong I'm trying but I can't find the power to do that trick again it's no use I can't fight anymore the world is finished!" Gotenks said as Buu used his antenna to stretch out and to wrap around Gotenks leg and swung him over his head and face first into the ground then back over to his back and repeated this process four more times before he pulled Gotenks to be held face close upside in front of Buu.

"Let me go ugly" Gotenks said as Buu growled and punched Gotenks across the field where Gotenks landed on his feet.

"Hey that hurt! So you want to play ruff do you well you got it!" Gotenks yelled.

"What is he up to now" Reyoto said.

"Ding, ding, ding Gotenks best move just arrived out of nowhere let's see you pull yourself together after this one!" Gotenks yelled as a kai blast went to the exit of the chamber destroying their only exit.

"Uh oh" Gotenks said.

"Piccolo what the hell! Now were stuck in here with that thing!" Tiencha yelled.

"Now were all stuck in here for good, that's right the only exit between this demission and the outside world has been destroyed, were trapped" Piccolo said.

"What!" Buu yelled.

"Make yourselves at home you're indeed stronger then Gotenks, Reyoto, Tiencha, and I but it doesn't matter now whether you like it or not Makin Buu we'll be spending the rest of our lives in here together" Piccolo said.

"Uh Piccolo were stuck here?" Gotenks asked.

"Yes of course our friend here could till try to get rid of us if he wants but then he would be all alone" Piccolo said.

"Makes you want to rethink your actions doesn't it Buu?" Reyoto said.

"I guess we better make ourselves comfortable" Piccolo said as Gotenks ran over to the ruins of the door.

"Piccolo is it true is there really no way out of this place?" Gotenks asked.

"Yes I'm sorry that was the exit and now it's gone, it's gone Buu" Piccolo said.

"Nut how do we eat candy?" Buu asked.

"We don't there's none here" Piccolo said.

"None! No Ice cream, no chocolate!" Buu said

"Really Buu that what your concerned about" Reyoto said.

"Nope nothing it's all gone" Piccolo said.

"No!" Buu yelled as Gotenks was crying in the corner.

"Well we will either be killed by him, or we starve to death, what a way to go" Tiencha said.

"No candy for me? I want candy, I need it" Buu said.

"Great! Who told you to lock us in here huh! For your information I still had my best technique!" Gotenks yelled.

"I thought you said you had no strength left and your powers had reached its limit! I had to do it!" Piccolo yelled.

"I was just trying to make the fight more fantastic and if you would have let me I could have taken care of Majin Buu and we'd be on the outside right now, but you blew it!" Gotenks yelled as Reyoto punched the back of Gotenks head leaving a baseball sized bump.

"You what! You put the world at risk so it would be more fantastic, what kind of kid are to you, you idiot!" Piccolo yelled.

"Well you're the idiot who blew up the door, so you're the idiot that has to get us out and if you don't I'll use my technique on you!" Gotenks yelled.

"There's no way out of here! The only door has been blown up it's gone!" Piccolo yelled as Buu walked past them.

"Buu want candy, want candy now!" he yelled walking towards the destroyed building as he yelled sending a power wave past them. "Let me out!" Buu yelled as the heroes were thrown back and Buu ripped a tear in the demission.

"He can make exit for other dimension!" Reyoto yelled.

"Oh no he'll escape, somehow he made a rip through space and time and if he enters he'll get back to earth, Majin Buu fight me!" Piccolo yelled as the hole began to shrink.

"The hole closing!" Gotenks yelled.

"I knew I can have my candy" Buu said as he became very skinny and went through the hole.

"Let's get out of here!" Gotenks yelled running to the hole with the others as it vanished.

"Too late" Piccolo said.

"The others!" Tiencha said.

Meanwhile Goku and the others sensed Buu returning to earth "Ah! It's Majin Buu he's back he's not in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber any more" Goku said.

"Did the others make it out of there as well?" Shin asked.

"I'm not sure I can't sense the boys at all, dammit! I wish I knew what was going on down there" Goku said.

"Impatient aren't we? Goku heads up" Old Kai said as he made a crystal ball appear in his hands and threw the ball down as it rolled towards Goku. "Take a look."

The ball then glowed as it landed in front of Goku and Shin as an image of the lookout appeared. "Hey cool I can see the lookout it's as clear as day wow this crystal ball sure works great" Goku said watching what was happening.

"What is that thing?" Bulma asked looking at the string Buu.

"Ah! It's him he's back!" Roshi said as Buu turned into a puddle of pink goo on the floor.

"Gross!" Videl said as Buu formed back into his normal form.

"You big bully what have you done with Goten and Trunks!" Bulma yelled.

"No more talk I've headed too much of that, no let's just eat how about chocolate! What kind should it be this time? Milk chocolate filled with cherries, no how about dark very dark?" Buu said.

"I'm sacred mommy" Marron said as 18 held her.

Meanwhile in the time chamber Piccolo was stuck with the fusion warriors and Reyoto. "What do we do now Piccolo? I'm way too young to be stuck in here for the rest of my life!" Gotenks yelled.

"Stop that, you're whining not going to get us out of here!" Piccolo yelled.

"Well what do you, sing a song or do a little dance or just wait until Buu destroys the entire earth" Gotenks said.

"Wait a minute maybe you should sing that song, yeah let's put that voice to work" Piccolo said.

"My voice?" Gotenks said.

"The vibration in his voice caused the rip if we combined our voices might be able to punch a dimensional hole of our own, should we try?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah I'm in" Gotenks said as they all stood next to each other and took a breath as Reyoto powered to level 2 as they all began yelling as nothing happened.

"Dammit" Reyoto said panting like the others.

"Now try again" Piccolo said.

"Oh this is going to take long" Tiencha said.

"Which person should I eat first?" Buu asked.

"Mommy daddy make him go away" Marron cried.

"18 I'm going to charge Majin Buu when I do I want you to try and get everyone else inside" Krillin said.

"Huh!" 18 gasped.

"You understand?" Krillin asked.

"Yes" 18 said.

"Don't worry about me I'll see you later…I hope" Krillin said.

"Krillin!" 18 yelled as Krillin charged at Buu.

"Come on!" Krillin yelled warping.

"Follow me!" 18 yelled as everyone but one headed inside as Serena watched Krillin try to punch Buu but Buu dodged and turned Krillin into a dark chocolate bar.

"No!" Serena yelled as Buu picked up the chocolate to eat it. "I may not be the strongest Saiyan but I sure as hell won't let you hurt them ah!" Serena yelled as she ascended to Super Saiyan.

"Serena no!" Videl yelled.

"This is for Kento, and everyone else you killed! Violet Beam!" She yelled shooting it as Buu as Buu smack it back hard enough to send it flying back at her and sent her crashing into a building and have it bury her.

"Still hungry, feed me!" Buu yelled sending pink rays in all directions turning everyone its path to chocolate.

"This is awful Goku" Shin said as they watched as Goku clenched his teeth.

"That monster and we all have to sit here and watch!" Goku said.

"Dad what's wrong what's happening down on earth? Tell us" Gohan said.

"Ah there's nothing for you to worry about boys, everything under control you just concentrate on developing your fighting skills, get back to work ok" Goku said.

"Ah sure" Gohan said.

"What about Goten and Trunks?" Shin whispered.

"I can't feel their energy I don't know where they are" Goku said.

"Do you think they're…"Shin said.

"I don't know, if they're gone then that means there is no one else to protect the planet, but I am not going to give up on them yet, no I can still have hope as long as we still have the dragon balls" Goku said.

"Something bad has happened Gohan" Kento said.

"Huh?"

"Can't you feel it in the pit of your stomach, something horrible has happened and Goku knows" Kento said.

Meanwhile Piccolo, Reyoto, Gotenks and Tiencha were all still yelling as they stopped to catch their breaths. "Nothing and we have been at this for hours, you had time to separate and fusion again and still we have nothing, I'm afraid this might be one fight we can't win" Piccolo panted.

"Then I guess I don't have a choice" Gotenks said.

"Huh?" Piccolo said.

"It's too bad I wish there was crowed around to see me do this" Gotenks said.

"What are you going to do?" Piccolo asked.

"Just try and guess" Gotenks said as Piccolo punched the top of his head.

"This is no time for your games!" Piccolo yelled.

"Party pooper" Gotenks said rubbing his head. "Ok stand back!" he yelled as he began yelling as the wind picked up around them.

"No way, that brat is trying to ascend to level two" Reyoto said as their muscles became more bulky and their hair began to grow. "What the hell!"

"No way they skipped level two and went to level three! How is that possible?" Tiencha yelled.

"You like the new look, you should, man I rock, yeah just leave everything to me, hey with all this crazy hair I barely recognized myself at least it's better than pointy ears" Gotenks said looking in a mirror.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Tiencha asked.

"How did you do it?" Piccolo said.

"I'll tell you about it later I can't stay like this for long I better get to work" Gotenks said as he began grunting and yelled loud enough to shatter a hole back into the lookout.

"Alright I made a hole" Gotenks said.

"I would have done that but I'm still tired from when I last used the level I should save it for latter" Reyoto said.

"Let's go guys if you don't make it through this one I am not busting you out again" Gotenks said jumping into the hole as everyone else quickly followed before the hole sealed up.

"Oh no" Reyoto said looking at the destroyed lookout and saw Buu sitting a few feet away from them.

"Hell there Majin Buu I bet you didn't expect to see us again" Gotenks said.

"You finally did it" he said turning around at gasped at Gotenks new appearance. "You look a little different."

"That's right not only am I freaking looking I'm stronger, I'm faster and I'm ready for action" Gotenks said.

"Great they made it out, they're still alive" Goku said watching the scene go down.

"Look at him is that appearance from fusion?" Shin asked.

"Hardly he boys have fused alright but it look like they reached Super Saiyan 3 and look Tien and Yamcha fused too" Goku said.

"Did you say Super Saiyan 3?" Shin asked.

"Yeah, you mean to tell me that you didn't know we Saiyans could do that? It's kind of hard to explain but I'll give it a try, you see we all gone beyond Super Saiyan before but this is a level far beyond that" Goku said.

"So is Gotenks stronger than you?" Shin asked.

"Well Reyoto and I can do it too but these boys, wow they pushed themselves into a point that I couldn't do until my entire life was over I sure am proud of them, my little son, oh boy Majin Buu going to get it now!" Goku said smiling.

"Hey Gohan, why is your dad smiling like an idiot?" Kento asked.

"How should I know I can't hear what they are saying either" Gohan said.

"Look at this place, completely ruined, again!" Piccolo said.

"You monster what the hell did you do to them!" Reyoto yelled as Buu laughed and patted his belly.

"They're in me" Buu said.

"What you mean you ate them!" Gotenks yelled.

"Yes everyone, tasty" Buu said burping.

"And my mom, her too?" Gotenks asked as Buu laughed

"Everyone" Buu said as they heard a rock move and looked over to a pile of rubble to see Serena under rubble. "Oh I missed one, I'll eat her too" Buu said pointing his antenna at her as the wind picked up around them and they all saw Gotenks charging with energy as the lookout began to shake as Reyoto took this opportunity to I.T. himself over to Serena and pick her up and quickly move back over to the others.

"Buu you'll pay for each one!" Gotenks said. "You killed my friends you monster!" he yelled flying at Buu and punching him threw the destroyed building and into the sky.

"The lookout, too much more of this and there won't be anything left" Piccolo said in shook as Reyoto handed Serena to Tiencha and walked over to Piccolo to slap him across the face.

"Forget the damn lookout we need to find the dragon balls and Dende!" Reyoto yelled.

Gotenks was punching and kicking at Buu in the sky as they watched Buu laugh. "For such a little guy you have such a stormy temper what would your mother say to that?" Buu said.

"You just keep on talking while I smack you around!" Gotenks said as he began attacking again but Buu was stretching his body to dodge his attacks as Gotenks tried a kick that Buu caught and spun Gotenks around and threw down through the lookout.

"Gotenks!" Piccolo yelled as they looked into the giant hole.

"Come on guy" Reyoto said as Buu flew past the and after Gotenks.

Buu was above a lake that was moving from an impact as Buu waited above for Gotenks to resurface. "Gotenks" Buu said as the boy raised his head up from behind a rock and quickly went into the sky.

"Splitting Headache!" Gotenks yelled shooting a kai ball into the air and came down cut Buu in half. "Yeah! Now to finish the job" he said shooting two kai blasts at both the halves and blew them up.

"Perfect now that's a Super Saiyan!" Piccolo said.

"Yeah now that's how you do it!" Tiencha said handing Serena back to Reyoto.

"Wow Gotenks is pulling out some really nice moves isn't he? I don't know what move that was but I haven't heard of anyone being cut in half since Trunks beat Frieza and he's a fused Super Saiyan 3 come on that pretty impressive no matter how powerful you are" Goku said.

"Uh excuse me nut what exactly going on?" Gohan asked but got ignored.

"Not too long ago I ascended to level three and let me tell you it isn't the easiest thing to control but he's moving around like he's trained for years" Goku said.

"What the hell is going on?" Kento said.

"Boys bring your eyes to me your delaying the process a great warrior should not be distracted by anything, the greatest of warriors are always focused on one thing, his victory I know your concerned but you must stay focused" Old Kai said.

"But we should help him" Gohan said.

"Yeah they are just kids I don't know what the hell Goku was thinking when he came up with that harebrained planned" Kento said.

"The best thing for you to do now is to continue your training with me" Old Kai said as he went into laughter after glancing at his comic. "Have you read this books it's funny?"

'And you're telling us how to stay focused?' Gohan thought.

"Man that's awesome" Goku said as Kento and Gohan glanced his way. "I guess when you got it, you got it, can you believe it those boys aren't even ten years old yet and are winning, if I were Majin Buu I would consider running away at this point."

"Goku think about it their strength and skills are impressive but Majin Buu might possibly be greater" Shin said.

"Oh really? But he's been blown to bits you mean he wants more?" Goku said as he saw small bit of Buu floating around Gotenks as they began moving and began to spin around him and Buu reformed and wrapped Gotenks with his body.

"Stop squeezing!" Gotenks grunted as Buu squeezed tighter and flew down and released Gotenks so he went flying into a mountain.

Gotenks grunted as he pulled his face out that was now red as Buu fixed his body. "Now it's my turn again" Gotenks said "Super Ghost Balloon!" blowing a giant yellow bubble above Buu that exploded and blinded Buu for a moment and we he could see again there was thirteen ghost around him. "Oh Majin Buu are you scared of all the creepy ghost, you should be they've raised their power levels just as much as I have, attack!" Gotenks said as Buu dodged the ghost flying around him as they flew all around him till one hit him in the face as all of them began attacking causing purple smoke to form when they explode.

"Oh that had to hurt" Gotenks said as the smoke cleared and a deformed Buu was floating in the air as Gotenks flew up and kicked Buu down. "That's really a bad look for you" Gotenks said as Buu flew back up in his normal form and growled in frustration as he yelled.

"For a big guy you got a bad temper" Gotenks said mocking Buu as Buu flew at him as Gotenks moved out of the way and Buu crashed into a mountain as Gotenks began flying off as Buu followed. "That's right follow me" Gotenks said having Buu follow him along the mountain. "Come on Majin Buu try and keep up" he said as Buu stopped.

"Alright I must have warn him out he can't keep up with my speed anymore" he said stopping. "Now where did that tube head go?"

"Boo!"

"Ah!" Gotenks said as Buu grabbed his hair and smiled at him as he held his hand up.

"Bye, bye" Gotenks said forming a kai ball.

"Ah! You don't have to do this, tube head was just a joke!" Gotenks said he was hit in the face with the kai ball and sent flying back into the lookout making it split in half.

"Piccolo are you ok?" Reyoto asked.

"Yeah" Piccolo grunted as he saw what Gotenks have done.

"Oh someone in trouble" Tiencha said.

"No! Gotenks what have you done! It's destroyed!" Piccolo said as Gotenks landed on the not destroyed half of the lookout.

"What are you so freaked out about?" Gotenks asked.

"You destroyed the lookout!" Piccolo yelled.

"Oh yeah" Gotenks said as Buu flew up to look down at them. "I'll get him Piccolo" he said as Piccolo just started with his jaw wide at the ruins as he picked up one of the broken walls.

"All gone, it's all gone!" Piccolo said as Buu growled and bend his body backwards so he formed a ball.

"Hey Reyoto what's this guy trying to do?" Gotenks asked.

"How should I know" Reyoto said.

"He's starting to look like a cannon ball" Gotenks said.

"What did you do!" Piccolo said as Buu came down fast.

"Hey Piccolo heads up!" Gotenks yelled as Buu came crashing down next to Piccolo leaving a hole in the floor as Piccolo was laying on his back next to the hole as Buu came crashing through again and came back down causing more holes as he went on an endless cannon battle strike.

"If he keeps this up the lookout will be history" Goku said watching Buu rampage.

'He can at least let us take a look' Gohan thought.

'Damn Kai, I hope you heard that' Kento thought.

"Gotenks hit him before he comes back around!" Piccolo yelled hanging on the edge of the only remaining piece as Reyoto held onto Serena on the top of it while Tiencha floated next to Gotenks.

"Yeah I'll get him!" Gotenks said as Buu came crashing through again getting rid of the last piece. "Screaming Banshee Attack!"

"What the hell are you doing! Don't yell it just attack him before he kills us!" Piccolo yelled floating in the air behind Gotenks.

"But that's a little boring don't you think, isn't it Piccolo?" Gotenks said.

"Just attack him you little brat!" Reyoto yelled.

"Fine have it your way" Gotenks said as Buu came flying towards them. "Hold onto your socks Majin Buu!" Gotenks said putting three rings around Buu. "You look kind of surprised" he said as Buu was wrapped in a yellow bondage that Gotenks caught.

"Yeah that's the way you were trained Gotenks! Nice move!" Piccolo said.

"Thanks a lot but he'll be able to get out of here very soon so we should do something else to finish him off, uh…which move should I use?" Gotenks said.

"Baka" Reyoto said.

"I got it, I'll do a Spiking Buu Ball Slam!" he said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Piccolo said.

"It's a new move fresh off the presses, you want to help?" Gotenks asked.

"I'll do it, I actually play sports" Tiencha said.

"Ready Tiencha?" Gotenks asked.

"Hell yeah give it here!" Tiencha said as Gotenks bumped it towards Tiencha who pumped it back in the air as Gotenks flew up into the air.

"Spiking Buu Ball Slam!" he yelled smaking the Buu down towards the earth.

"Why does the strongest fighter in the world have to be so ridicules?" Piccolo said.

"Because they are all idiots" Reyoto said as they flew down back towards the earth where there was now a giant hole were the Buu ball crashed into.

"Well would you get a load of that I've heard of meteorites that made small craters than this, Majin Buu must have been moving really fast when he hit" Gotenks said.

"Yeah whatever let's just make sure he's dead" Tiencha said as Piccolo and Reyoto flew down towards them.

"Too shabby huh?" Gotenks said.

"Stay focused Gotenks were not done yet!" Piccolo yelled.

"Are you sure?" Gotenks said pointing down below him as they looked down to see nothing.

"Yeah now that's what I call a slam base finish! " Goku said.

"Wait don't celebrate yet I'm sensing some kind of disturbance some great uprising power" Shin said as they watched.

"Hello? I know your still there Majin Buu, come on I only got five more minutes and then I have to wait an hour before I can do fusion again! You'd be smart to show your face, here I am about to lose all my powers and to be helpless to defend myself, really it's just pour little Gotenks here all by his lonesome, unable to fight back at all, can you hear me Buu!" Gotenks yelled as Buu head emerged.

"About time" Reyoto said.

"Oh I wonder if he really died" Gotenks said laughing "just my luck I finally beat Majin Buu and there's no one here to see it" Gotenks said as a pink light glowed and a large kai ball came at them.

"Look out!" Reyoto said as they flew away from the hole as a huge pink burst of kai energy went into the sky as it began to expand before it began to shrink and disappear.

"Wow check that out some light show" Gotenks said.

"Don't let your guard down just yet Gotenks there's going to be more where that came from" Piccolo said as they looked down to see Buu standing in the crater smiling at them.

"Arrogant jerk! I'll give you something to smile about, try this!" Gotenks said shooting down kai blasts.

"Slow down Gotenks! You'll destroy the entire planet!" Piccolo yelled.

"You're out of your mind, do you want me to get rid of this guy or not!" Gotenks yelled.

"Of course but not at the expense of the planet your trying to save, the dragon balls are scattered all over and if destroy any one of them we won't be able to use them!" Piccolo yelled as Gotenks stopped.

"Oh I forgot, you know I don't want to tot my own horn or anything but look at the size of that hole if he can still walk after that I'll be really surprised" Gotenks said.

"Where is he?" Reyoto asked.

"Oh no!" Piccolo said as they looked over to where Piccolo was looking and saw a very dirty and very angry Buu.

"The guy is barely even bruised; man this is really getting old!" Gotenks yelled.

"No Gotenks look at him but it's not his body suffering you damaged his ego, as a fighter you are his equal he's never fought anyone as strong as himself, this creature has never faced a true challenge and I suspect he doesn't know how to handle it" Piccolo said as Gotenks laughed.

"You mean Majin Buu a little sacredy cat, but how can you blame him he's up against the best fighter in the world don't you think, give me five more minutes with him and he's toast" Gotenks said.

"Do you even have five minutes? Your fusion will not last forever then he will attack with unrelenting force" Piccolo said.

"I really doubt that he's too scared" Gotenks laughed as Buu came at him and headed butted him.

"That boy should learn some modesty" Piccolo said as Buu wrapped him arms around Gotenks and flew upside down and sent Gotenks crashing into the ground as Gotenks moved through the earth and emerged covered in dirt.

"You want to fight dirty!" Gotenks yelled.

"Look at that kid, he's on tough fighter" Goku said.

"He's so resilient, finally a warrior who can truly fight with Buu" Shin said.

'This seems like it's taking forever, I guess I have to trust that this Old Kai knows what he's doing' Gohan thought as Old Kai turned the page and laughed.

'You have got to be kidding' Kento thought.

'I don't believe this!' Gohan thought.

Gotenks had slammed Buu into the deserted city sending him crashing through several buildings. "Now for the cleanup crew!" Gotenks said flying down towards Buu as he tried to punch Buu but Buu dodged as Gotenks slid on the ground and turned to face Buu who was in the air and stretched his arm out towards him and grabbed Gotenks neck and pulled him to him and choke hold Gotenks.

"I'm hungry!" Gotenks yelled.

"Gotenks!" Piccolo said as they flew down to watch as Gotenks bit down onto Buu arm as Gotenks broke free and charged at Buu who opened a hole in his stomach and Gotenks flew through it and stopped in front of a building as Buu slammed him into it.

"Buu you creep you shouldn't have done that" Gotenks said powering up.

"Control your anger Gotenks!" Piccolo yelled as Gotenks charged at Buu as Buu smiled and opened his mouth and shot a kai blast from his mouth and hit Gotenks as the blast destroyed the city as Piccolo and the others were in the air shielding themselves.

When the smoke cleared Gotenks was seen with burnt clothes and messy hair. "That really hurt, take this!" Gotenks yelled opening his mouth and shot a mouth kai blast at Buu who couldn't dodge in time and got hit with the blast as he fell to the ground as Gotenks came at him and kicked his jaw as Buu threw a punch that Gotenks caught before pushing him back and slamming his elbow into his shoulder as Gotenks began a series of kicks to Buu.

"Look at him go! Gohan and Kento may not have to fight after all" Goku said.

"What!" Kento yelled.

"Oops!" Goku said covering his mouth.

Buu was beaten and worn out as Gotenks charged. "Now that your worn out I'll tell you what I'm going to do, first I'm going to cut you into tiny cubes, then I'll blast those cubes into ashes, sorry to have to tell you this but your time on this planet is over, power!" he said as he returned to his normal state. "This is bad, ah help" he said.

"Oh I was afraid of this, the power was too high to abstain, he's gone from Super Saiyan 3 to back to normal" Goku said.

"Huh?" Gohan said.

"Take her!" Reyoto said handing Serena to Tiencha as Buu body began to heal as he smiled as Gotenks slowly walked away.

"Boy!" Buu said as Gotenks turned to face him as he laughed nervously.

"Ha now normal fighting, best trick yet" Gotenks said.

"No we were so close the fusion nearly over!" Piccolo said.

"Hey you guys better hurry up, Gotenks fusion doesn't look like it's going to hold up much longer!" Goku said.

"I don't know how much we have left" Goku said.

"This is taking too long!" Goku said.

"Oh it's fine you can go it should have been finished a while ago" Old Kai said.

"What!" Kento yelled.

"A while ago!" Goku, Shin and Kibito said.

"Exactly how long ago was our training complete?" Gohan asked.

"Ah maybe five or ten minutes" Old Kai said.

"You dumb old fart!" Kento yelled standing with Goahn.

"We've been sitting here for ten minutes for no reason, people are fighting and dying right now and were doing nothing!" Gohan yelled.

"Stay focused now take that anger swelling inside you and use it to your advantage" Old Kai said.

"Ok I will but we got to hurry" Gohan said.

Meanwhile Gotenks was trembling in fear a Buu began to approach him. "Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" Gotenks said creating eight ghost. "Just when you thought you were safe the super ghost come back even stronger, now super ghost get over there and turn that guy inside out!" Gotenks said as the ghost turned to him with scared expressions as they huddle.

"Stop blabbing your lips and get over there and attack!" Gotenks yelled as the ghost flew towards Buu as Buu took a deep breath and blew the ghost back making them collided into each other.

"Alright it's time to run" Gotenks said running to a boulder as Buu shot at it and Gotenks flew back into the ground as Buu smiled and Gotenks whimpered in fear.

"Berserker Wave!" Reyoto yelled hitting Buu in the head with the blast and landed in front of Gotenks. "I've seen enough, now you fight me Buu!" Reyoto yelled powering to level 2

"Now that our training is over how do we make sure what you did come through with our fighting?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah I'm noting going in there just to find out that you screwed with us" Kento said.

"Well you just do that Super Saiyan thing you always do and stop worrying and let it happen just make sure you let it" Old Kai said.

"All we have to do is become a Super Saiyan, that's it?" Kento said.

"And believe" Gohan said as him and Gohan began to power up.

"Try believing somewhere else's!" Old Kai said as Gohan and Kento began yelling as the wind picked up around them and Old Kai was sent flying as the wind pushed back everything it it's path even miles away.

Once they stopped the grass below them was gone. "I can't believe they couldn't have waited for me to move first" Old Kai said as Gohan and Kento both felt stronger as they saw little bolts electricity go around their fingers.

"This is awesome" Gohan said.

"Agreed, but we need new clothes theses got tighter" Kento said pulling on his shirt.

"Hey dad you checking this out?" Gohan asked.

"I sure am that's incredible boys I'm so proud of both of you" Goku said.

"Perfect they have ascended past their previous limitations" Kibito said.

"But look at them, they're normal, incredible they are stronger than they ever were as a Super Saiyan but they look like they haven't changed a bit, I didn't know that sitting still for a long time could do that for you" Goku said.

"I'm the one who worked hard and training the boys and no one even bothers to help me up" Old Kai said brushing off his shirt.

"We should leave here immediately Gotenks can only stall Majin Buu for a short period of time so we have to get to earth quickly for it to work" Shin said.

"Not us they will make their journey alone" Kibito said.

"Huh! What about my obligations, I am completely responsible for that planet fate!" Shin said.

"You going with them will not help their chances of defeating Majin Buu master, your presences would only in danger and impede their concentration I will take them back and return here to wait for the good news" Kibito said.

"So what's the plan?" Gohan asked.

"Were dying to know" Kento said as they approached Kibito and Shin.

"Time to go and you will be traveling without me, Kibito right" Shin said as Goku approached them.

"Good luck boys I wish there was a way I could go with you but I belong here now, make me proud boys I have faith that you can beat this guy" Goku said.

"Thanks dad" Gohan said.

"We won't let you down uncle" Kento said.

"This is the last time I get to see you both, until you make your journeys to this world" he said winking at them.

"Oh" Gohan said.

"Ready? Show him what a Saiyan made of" Goku said.

"Yeah!" Gohan said.

"You mean hell yeah cousin!" Kento said as Gohan hugged his father as Goku returned it.

"Ok, go be heroes" Goku said as Gohan and Kento nodded as they ran over to Kibito.

"We're going to do our best dad!" Gohan said as Goku gave them a thumbs up as Gohan and Kento returned it as Kibito began to transport them.

"Left without saying a word, not a goodbye even after all the work I did for them, kids these days no respect" Old Kai muttered.

Kibito transported them to an empty rocky canyon as they looked to Kibiot. "Now you're on your own the Saiyan Super Heroes" he said.

"Hey Kibito?" Gohan said.

"Yes?"

"I need your help I want to change clothes and I know exactly what I want, my father is the greatest fighter ever and I want to fight in the same clothing as him" Gohan said.

"I agree but I like long sleeved gi's" Kento said.

"Of course you both are quiet respectful now explain to me what exactly the outfit looked like what color was it?" Kibito said.

"Huh how about the one he was just wearing" Gohan said as their clothes glowed and Gohan was in a gi's similar to his father while Kento had a long-sleeved version of Goku gi. "That's the one thanks Kibito" Gohan said.

"Yeah thanks you" Kento said.

"Anything for saviors, we anticipate great things to come from both of you so please don't leave us and the world disappointed" Kibito said.

"No way were not going to be disappointing now" Gohan said as him and Kento held up peace signs as Kibiot gave them a thumbs up and vanished.

"Alright this is it" Gohan said.

"Yep this is the greatest fight of our lives, are you ready Gohan?" Kento asked.

"Yes" Gohan said.

"Then let's go!" Kento said as they both flew towards Gotenks location as Reyoto got a punch to the stomach and Gotenks as punch to the face as they both flew back.

"Why aren't you transforming?" Gotenks asked.

"I'm too tired I can only go to level 2" Reyoto said Buu wrapped his antenna on Reyoto leg and pulled him into the air and smacked him into Gotenks sending them both into a mountain.

"You're dead!" Goten and Trunks said as Reyoto saw the fusion ended. "Huh hey wait your there, the fusion must be over!" they said.

"Stay behind me boy!" Reyoto growled as Buu walked over to them.

"Crap they're right!" Tien and Yamcha said as they realized they were just talking at the same time.

"What are we going to do?" Yamcha asked holding Serena.

"Uncle Reyoto I'm scared" Goten said.

"Me too, I don't want to die" Trunks said as they hid behind Reyoto pant legs.

"I know boys and I will not let him lay a single hand on either of you as long as I still stand!" Reyoto growled.

"Great were done for those idiots! They had the chance but they blew it!" Piccolo said.

"I'm sorry uncle Reyoto we failed everyone" Goten said crying.

"No boy's I'm proud of you for how well you did and I know your parents are too and you will not die here, Piccolo get them as far away as possible, I'll hold off Buu!" Reyoto yelled.

"What! No Reyoto please don't!" Goten cried.

"You can't you're the only Saiyan left!" Trunks cried as well.

"Listen you need to get as far away and wait an hour, once you are recharged you can fusion again and finish off Buu, I won't be able to see it but I want you boys to make this monster pay for everyone he killed" Reyoto said.

"It's time little trouble makers" Buu said as Reyoto growled.

"Yeah time for you to die! You get anywhere near them and I'll beat you into a pulp!" Reyoto growled as Piccolo landed next to him with Tien and Yamcha.

"I can't let you have the fun now it's my turn Tien Yamcha get them out of here!" Piccolo said.

"I have an idea why don't we apologize" Trunks said as all the adults fell over. "Yeah we just tell him that were sorry and we give him tons of candy as a peace offering" Trunks said.

"You baka's did you hear a word I said!" Reyoto yelled.

"Alright Goten go get us some candy!" Trunks yelled.

"But there aren't any stores around here" Goten said.

"Your right darn it I guess we have to figure out another way to get it huh?" Trunks said.

"Well do you think Piccolo can materialize some for us?" Goten asked as Reyoto and Piccolo anger built.

"I don't know its worth of try" Trunks said.

"No! It's not worth a try!" Piccolo yelled as they heard Buu yawning loudly as they turned to face him as he sat on the ground.

"What?" Piccolo said.

"Hey what's the matter with Majin Buu?" Goten asked.

"I think he's taking a nap" Tien said.

"Do you hear that, he's snoring" Piccolo said as they saw a bubble in his nose.

"Come on" Goten said as him and Trunks ran up to him.

"Wait!" Piccolo said.

"Get back here you idoits!" Yamcha yelled.

"We'll be right back" Goten said.

"Are you nut! What in the world do you think you're doing!" Piccolo yelled.

"We're seeing if he's really asleep" Goten said.

"Shhhh! Stupid!" Trunks said quietly as they slowly approached Buu. "Come on" Trunks whispered.

"I'm coming" Goten whispered as they approached Buu and the bubble popped and they quickly panicked and turned around and covered their heads.

"Is he awake?" Trunks whimpered.

"I don't know my eyes are closed" Goten whispered.

"Let's look" Trunks said.

"Ok" Goten said as they turned to see Buu still asleep. "He's sound asleep how can he sleep sitting up like that?" Goten whispered.

"You dummy he's probably faking it to trick us" Trunks said.

"Oh right got it he's pretty sneaky but I think I can surprise him if he's faking we'll know, yeah I'll just squeeze his horn" Goten said.

"That's not a horn" Trunks said.

"Well whatever it is I'll just give a little tug" Goten said.

"No!" the adults said trying to be quiet.

"Trunks give me a boost" Goten said.

"No, no, no, no boost are you two insane!" Piccolo said.

"Huh?" the boys said.

"We finally get a chance to buy a little extra time and you two want to wake him up!" Piccolo said covering his mouth when he thought he was too loud. "You two are making me crazy! Now listen up let's use this time to prepare for the next fusion, don't you get it's our only chance, now come on!" Piccolo said.

"Ok" the boy said walking back over.

"Ugh I'm getting too old for this!" Piccolo muttered.

"Those brats nearly got us killed!" Yamcha said as they all sensed a very power energy coming fast and it was enough to wake Buu.

"What is it? It's mind boggling" Piccolo said.

"It's a person, no wait two of them" Trunks said.

"Yeah they're coming" Goten said.

"But who is it? I never experienced a power like this, it's outrageously strong" Piccolo said.

"Hopefully they are on our side" Tien said.

"Boys stay close" Reyoto said as he recognized the energies. "No way, it can't be them" Reyoto said.

"Who?" Tien asked as two orange figures came into view.

"What I don't believe it it's Goku! But who is that with him?" Piccolo said.

"That's not Goku its Gohan and Kenot!" Reyoto said.

"It's my brother and cousin!" Goten said.

"Are you positive?" Trunks asked.

"Gohan!" Piccolo said as Gohan and Kento landed a few feet away from Buu and in front of their friends as Buu growled.

"Hey guys what's happening?" Gohan said.

"I see your all still alive, good we could use an audience" Kento said.

"Hey guys" Trunks said.

"Hey guys what's up we all thought you were dead" Goten said.

"I would have been if it weren't for the help of the Supreme Kai but that's all in the past, I think it's time to focus on the here and now" Gohan said.

"I agree, I see you lost weight Buu, to bad I actually like your face before but now your just ugly as hell" Kento said.


	18. Chapter 18

A Whole New Gohan and Kento

"Where are the others?" Gohan asked.

"They are all dead he killed them" Trunks said.

"Huh what about Dende is he alright?" Gohan asked.

"Him too, mom Videl everyone Gohan!" Goten yelled as Gohan and Kento growled.

"And they were good I turned them all into chocolate and gobbled them up" Buu said rubbing his belly. "Except her they wouldn't let me eat her" he said pointing at Serena in Yamcha arms as Kento looked over and growled.

'Wait it's faint but I still sense something just barely' Gohan said threw mind link.

'Me too and I think we know who it is' Kento thought as they both smiled at Buu and walked towards him and went directly in front of him as Buu laughed.

"So hot shots you want to fight Majin Buu?" Buu asked.

"Fight you? No we want to kill you" Gohan said.

"Slowly and painfully" Kento said.

"Alight now we get to see their new powers in action" Goku said.

"They are extraordinary men, who would have thought that two mere mortals would have progressed so rapidly, is it amazing and bringing them here was a brilliant move" Kibito said.

"Thank you I guess my recruiting instinct were correct were they not" Shin said.

"Yes finding two men who can remove the Z-Sword was remarkable it's self but when they shattered the sword and released the Elder Kai I then realized that we were witnessing a living legends" Kibito said.

"Yes well I guess if you can't get the job done yourself finding someone you can is the next best thing but I always thought a Kai would be the one to set me free" Old Kai said.

"Yes noble elder I understand your sentience but I think it all worked out well after all in my humble opinion, planet earth should be protected by earthlings don't you think?" Shin said.

"I agree the earths heroes can't drop in from the heavens, not now mankind will have to rely on its self no dead guy from history book going to save them" Goku said watching the faceoff between Buu and the teens. "Oh hey come to think of it I kind of fell into that category now" he said laughing.

"Indeed so heroes should be home grown" Shin said.

"Stop twisting up the subject, don't you think I know that I'm an ancient man and I don't need a lecture from you two wiper snapper's hm!" Old Kai said.

"Youths know-it-alls, no proper respect!" he said turning his back to them.

"But sir that's not true" Shin said.

'Do your best boys the earth future rest on your shoulder now' Goku thought looking down at the crystal ball with Gohan and Kento starting down Buu.

Buu burst into laughter. "I recognize you two now, your some of the ones I've beaten before, so you want some more? Ok but this is going to be the last time" Buu said.

"Hn" Gohan said as Kento yawned as Buu growled.

"This is bad we can't just stand here Trunks we have to help them!" Goten said.

"But how it's too soon to do the fusion again" Trunks said.

"It's worth a try I can't watch Gohan and Kento get killed, they are my family I love them" Goten said about to cry.

"Hey let's try the fusion anyway" Trunks said.

"Thanks Trunks" Goten said as they both jumped back onto a rock.

Gohan walked towards Buu as Buu backed away and Kento chuckled.

"What's wrong Buu, mad that were not scared? Or are you mad because you sense how strong we've gotten?" Kento said as Buu growled and veins could be seen on his head as he yelled and Kento and Gohan charged their power as the wind picked up around them as smoke came around and Gohan tripped Buu and punched him in the face as he fell and Kento kneed him in the gut and kicked him back as Buu took a few steps back and glared at them with damage on his face and gut.

"You're making a mistake I will make you dead!" Buu growled as Gohan jumped and kicked Buu in the face and Kento kicked him in the gut as Buu slid back as Gohan and Kento landed behind him with their backs turned to him.

"You stupid boys!" Buu yelled as Trunks and Goten flew back over to the adults who watched.

"Cool huh Trunks?" Goten said.

"Yeah very" Trunks said.

"Don't be surprised they've been training since they left and they are even more stronger in fusion, I don't even think they will need it" Reyoto said as they all started at him.

Buu then yelled as he tried to punch Gohan but Gohan caught his arm as Gohan smirked as he kicked Buu jaw then punched his gut as Kento kicked Buu in the face as Buu stepped back grunting and gripping his stomach as he glared at Gohan and Kento.

"Yes! Alright!" Trunks said.

"What's wrong I thought you said something about making us dead" Gohan said.

"Yeah what happened to making us dead?" Kento said as Buu grunted and put the hole Gohan left his his stomach.

"Buu make you dead, what Buu say Buu do now you die!" he yelled flying at them with a punch that Gohan and Kento dodged as they began blocking and catching his punches and kicks as Gohan jumped over Buu and flew at him to knee him in the face and towards Kento who slammed his elbow down on Buu chest and sent him crashing into the ground.

Gohan flew over to Kento as they watched Buu lie on the ground.

"Wow way to go guys!" Goten cheered.

"You can get up now I know you're not hurt not from an attack like that" Gohan said to Buu.

"Yeah we were just toying with you" Kento said as Buu jumped to his feet.

"Man what a faker he's not hurt" Trunks said.

Gohan smiled as Kento followed when they saw purple blood on the side of Buu lip as Buu whipped it and smiled as it quickly went away as Gohan and Kento walked over to him.

"Well? Let's go what are you waiting for?" Gohan said disappearing with Kento as Buu got a kick to the gut as Kento appeared and kicked Buu in the face as Buu stepped back a few steps and Gohan appeared next to him and punched him in the face sending him to the ground as Kento kicked him into the air and Gohan grabbed Buu antenna and began spinning him and threw him towards the others as they quickly moved out of the way as Buu went flying into a mountain as Gohan and Kento flew towards the now large pile of boulders as they saw and explosion and Buu as seen as he opened him mouth and shot a kai blast at them as Gohan smacked it out of the way as it exploded in the distances.

Buu turned into a cannon ball as he came flying at Gohan and Kento as Gohan held up his hands and caught the Buu ball as he was sliding back into a mountain as Buu went back to normal and began throwing punches at Gohan who dodged and blocked as Gohan charged up and grabbed Buu arm and threw him into the air where Kento appeared above Buu and smacked him back down as Buu landed on his hands and knees on the ground with more blood coming from his mouth as he looked up to find where Kento went.

"Hey behind" Gohan said as Buu turned to see Gohan and Kento standing behind him. "Hi nice day."

"Yes it sure is cousin don't you agree Buu?" Kento said as they both smiled at Buu who was trembling.

"What's the matter Boo, boo?" Gohan said.

"Yeah did you get hurt?" Kento said.

"Buu not boo, boo! Fools I'll kill you all" Buu yelled.

"Did you hear that?" Goten asked opened jaw liked everyone but Reyoto.

"Yeah I wish he didn't say that" Trunks said.

"Yeah me too" Yamcha said.

"Be careful boys he looks like he's about to blow!" Piccolo said.

Buu began growling as he turned all red. "You, you're dead! No one mocks me!" He yelled as he disappeared as Gohan and Kento chuckled as Gohan slammed his elbow backwards to hit Buu in the face as Kento did the same with Buu gut as Gohan punched Buu and sent him flying into another mountain.

Buu began to yell as rocks came at Gohan and Kento who began punching the rocks as one large rock had Buu as he came face to face with them opening his mouth for a kai ball as Gohan pushed it back as Kento slammed his jaw shut and Buu exploded as they saw him standing in front of them steam coming out of new hole of his body as he looked dazed.

Gohan then punched Buu in the gut making the steam in his body leave with a whistle ad Kento slammed his elbow down on Buu neck as Gohan and him began slamming Buu down to his knees.

"Give it up you can't win" Gohan said as Buu smiled and stood back up.

"So it's you" he said.

"Huh?" the teens said.

"I've know about you two all along" Buu said brushing the dirt off his chest.

"What? What are you talking about?" Gohan asked as Buu began to laugh.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Kento asked as Buu turned to them.

"I mean I've been expecting you ever since I started fighting those little brats and even while I was fighting I could sense your powers in a faraway place I could feel it growing I knew you'd be coming here, opposites attracted one another" Buu said as he began laughing. "Yes, yes I've been waiting for you two the whole time, I can't let a power greater than mine exist."

"Oh yeah well I understand your felling are hurt but I don't think you have much of a choice, it would seem that the scales our tipped in our favor" Gohan said.

"Yes you may have been stronger at one point but you got to cocky and let us get stronger" Kento said.

"He's known about Gohan and Kento all along he was merely using his fight with Gotenks as a warm-up" Piccolo said.

"Uh oh what if he's hiding his real power?" Trunks said.

"Then he's really good at get his ass kicked about by an eight and nine year old fusion kid and pretending to lose" Tien said.

"Good bye enough is enough, now you'll see what happens to those I hate, stupid boys you will pay! Yes you are going to pay for everything you did to me!" he yelled as the wind picked up with his growing power as he began yelling and rocks began to float around them.

Piccolo shield the boys with his cape as Tien and Yamcha shield their eyes while Reyoto held Serena and had his back turned to the wind with Buu growing power.

"Ho ahead make us pay but if that's all the power you got than you're going to have a lot of trouble collecting" Gohan said as Buu smiled and turned to them.

"You're missing the point" he said.

"Is that so?" Kento said as Buu looked like he was now crazy and was covered in veins as he laughed and his veins began to move.

"Oh no!" Gohan said as him and Kento began flying as fast as they can away from Buu as Buu used an explosion attack like Vegeta used on him before.

Gohan had Piccolo in his arms above ground while Kento had Tien and Yamcha and Reyoto floated next tom them with Serena. "Wow look at that hole, thanks boys" Piccolo said.

"Sure" Gohan said.

"Oh wow we would have died" Goten said.

"No kidding it's gigantic!" Trunks said.

"That was really awesome guys how did you know he was going to blow himself up?" Goten asked as Gohan and Kento sensed something.

"I'm not so sure that he did" Gohan said.

"What! Even after a kamikaze attack like that!" Tien yelled.

"Crazy monster will try anything" Yamcha said.

"Quiet!" Piccolo yelled as they all quickly landed over by a few rocks.

"Well what do you think is he dead?" Piccolo asked.

"No way" Gohan said.

"But he blew himself up he was trying to take you with him" Trunks said.

"Yeah that is exactly what he wanted us to believe all right but that freak is still out there somewhere" Gohan said.

"Are you positive? I can't sense him there's no signal" Piccolo said.

"That's true but he must be masking it" Gohan said.

"Hey he might be ambushing us" Goten said.

"Could be he obviously planning something" Gohan said.

"This is a game of cat and mouse and I bet you guy can guess who the mice" Kento said as everyone but Reyoto and the teens swallowed hard.

"Hey is doesn't matter if he alive, Gohan and Kento are here what are we worrying about they are the man, even we were stronger than Buu as Super Gotenks" Trunks said.

"No we were about the same" Goten said.

"Really? Yeah I guess you're right, well at least Gohan and Kento can beat him" Trunks said.

"Yeah and I bet if they fusion they could kill Buu with one punch!" Yamcha said.

"Yeah I bet their fusion looks cool" Tien said as Gohan and Kento walked towards the edge and to the crater with black smoke.

"Oh by the way how did you two manage to get so strong?" Piccolo asked.

"Believe it or not Piccolo we just stood standing for five hours and meditated for twenty hours while some old fart did this weird ritual" Kento said.

"Oh and the Z-Sword we broke" Gohan said.

"Yeah we first trained with the Z-Sword than we broke it and freed Old Kai and he did that ritual that made us this strong.

"So breaking the Z-Sword turned out to be a blessing in disguise" Piccolo said.

"Exactly" Gohan said.

"It's strange how things work out sometimes" Piccolo said.

"Yeah" Gohan said.

"I say we got lucky" Kento said.

"Hey I just realized were going to need the dragon radar" Gohan said.

"Oh I had it and I gave it to Piccolo, right" Trunks said.

"Yes that's right but I think it's in my other pants pocket, only it doesn't make a bit of difference guys Dende gone remember, the balls are useless" Piccolo said.

"Ah does that mean they don't work?" Trunks asked as Piccolo nodded.

"Wait a second I think were jumping the gun a bit, feel it? It's faint but it's still there" Gohan said.

"What?" Piccolo said.

"Just open your senses Piccolo and you'll see what we mean" Kento said as Piccolo closed his eyes and smiled.

"Oh your right Gohan I sense him" Piccolo said.

"I can too" Goten said.

"Yeah me too!" Trunks said.

"Great why don't you say we go track down Dende but our friend Majin Buu beats us too him?" Gohan said.

"Sounds good let's go" Piccolo said.

"Kento?" Serena said as Kento turned to see the girl was awake.

"Rest up everything will be fine" Kento said.

"I'll keep her safe you guys go look for Dende" Reyoto said.

"Ok let's go" Gohan said as they took off in the air leaving Reyoto and Serena.

After flying for a while Trunks and Goten were in the back as they smelt something. "Did you get a withe of that?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah it smells like B.O!" Goten said.

"It's Piccolo, we shouldn't have to fly in the back just because were younger it's not fair" Trunks said.

"Hmm?" Gohan said spotting something in the desert they were flying over.

"What's up do you see something?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah there's a man and a dog?" Gohan said as Kento got a better look.

"Oh hell no, he's still alive" Kento said.

Hercule was walking threw the hot desert panting like the dog as they walked in the endless desert. "This must be the punishment for all the lies I told in my life, the fame and fortune women, sorry you had to be hear with me Bee" Hercule said as the others watched from above.

"Oh it's him huh? We're not going to help that guy are we, he's a cheater and he lies a lot too" Trunks said.

"Yes but I think he's paid his dues, deep down he's a decent guy I've been keeping tabs on the man lately" Piccolo said.

"Like hell he is, I saw he at least deserves one punch from me" Kento said.

"I don't think I can go on anymore Bee I give up, angels just take me away" Hercule said as Piccolo flew down and scared Hercule and Bee as Piccolo grabbed Hercule and Gotenks grabbed Bee.

"No angel of death I take it back!" Hercule said struggling.

"Shut the hell up were not angels you baka" Kento said as Hercule looked over at Gohan and Kento.

"Hey it's you, Videl friends" Hercule said.

"Hey there Mr. S" Gohan said.

"Ah hi thanks for the lift" Hercule said.

"There's still one thing I still can't figure out" Piccolo said.

"What's that?" Gohan asked.

"How Dende managed to survive Buu had time to hunt him down, when Buu gave us the slip it was quiet sometime before we caught up with him again so even if Dende got away it seems Buu would have found him" Piccolo said.

"I see but you guys were fighting in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber weren't you? So to you a good while passed before you got out but on the outside the same amount of time would result in a couple of minutes would it not?" Gohan said.

"Yes that's it!" Piccolo said stopping. "It's obvious! Why didn't I think of that myself I'm such a fool!" Piccolo said dropping Hercule by mistake "I guess I let the stress get to my head" he said as Hercule screamed.

"Oh no" Kento said sarcastically as Trunks flew down and caught Hercule leg.

"Sorry my friend got carried away" Trunks said.

"Phew, thanks you" Hercule said.

"Don't worry about it, it was nothing" Trunks said as he saw a walking green man. "Oh wow there he is!" Trunks said dropping Hercule. "You guys it's Dende!" Trunks yelled.

"It is him" Kento said landing and looked to Trunks and saw no Hercule as looked over to see Hercule on the ground in his own crater.

"Hey everyone" Dende said.

"Dende" Piccolo said.

"Hi Piccolo" Dende said.

"Your alive, I don't know how you did it, but you did well kid" Piccolo said.

"Thanks but if it wasn't for Mr. Popo I never would have escaped" Dende said.

"What happened?" Kento asked.

"Buu came out of the Time Chamber threw a small hole and was in liquid form Mr. Popo then threw me off the edge as Buu was turning everyone to chocolate" Dende said.

"Brave Popo let's just make sure his sacrifice wasn't in vane you two should be proud of yourselves, it was a very wise move you're a fine guardian Dende" Piccolo said.

"Thank you Piccolo" Dende said.

"That scrawny green elf boy is he some kind of bodyguard or something?" Hercule asked.

"You oaf he's no bodyguard he's guardian of the earth!" Trunks yelled.

"Really? Well I'll be darn" Hercule said.

"So where's the radar now?" Dende asked.

"Piccolo other pants" Gohan said.

"Phew!" Goku said whipping sweat from his head as they watched Dende talk.

"Goku what do they intended to do with the balls how will they utilize the wished?" Shin asked.

"I'm not sure" Goku said.

"Doesn't this generation know how to plan? My goodness do I have to do everything!" Old Kai said.

"Hey where's Videl?" Hercule asked.

"She dead sir, Buu killed her" Gohan said.

"What! My sweet little Videl is dead!" he yelled loud enough to break some ear drums. "My poor Videl, how could Buu do that to her, damn him! He was my friend!" he yelled as he began crying and stopped when he looked at Gohan sitting on a rock with Kento.

"What's wrong with you! Why didn't you protect my little girl! What kind of boyfriend are you pal!" he yelled grabbing Gohan gi.

"I wasn't there" Gohan said.

"Yeah so don't blame us" Kento said.

"Hey don't worry sir she'll come back to life" Goten said as Hercule moved fast over to Goten.

"What are you talking about, she dead you little imp! How are you going to bring her back to life!" he yelled shaking Goten. "No joking around this is my daughter you're talking about!"

"I'm not joking!" Goten said as they all sensed Buu.

"Buu he's coming back!" Trunks yelled.

"That didn't take long" Gohan said.

"Should we fusion?" Tien asked.

"No just wait" Kento said.

"What Majin Buu here!" Hercule yelled holding a dizzy Goten.

"It's him but why surely he doesn't want to fight Gohan and Kento, unless he's managed to improve in the last hour" Piccolo said.

"Alright were going to see what he's up too don't get sucked into the fight you guys, stay here" Gohan said as him and Kento flew off to meet Buu half way as they landed on some rocks and Buu began flying towards.

'Why is he back so soon, what's changed?' Gohan asked threw mind link.

'I'm not sure so be prepared' Kento said.

"Hey Majin Buu, how dare you hurt my daughter what's wrong with you! You promised not to kill anymore remember" Hercule yelled as Buu laughed. "What? Don't you know who I am Buu?"

"Wake up! The Buu you made friends with is gone!" Piccolo yelled.

"Huh…Hey it's Bee you remember Bee don't you? This is the puppy you saved" Hercule said holding up the dog as Buu continued to laugh.

"It was worth a try now back off let Gohan and Kento handle this.

"We better be quiet Bee" Hercule said petting the dog.

'I don't get it, I'm not sensing any difference from before' Gohan thought.

'Me either, he's is defiantly up to something' Kento thoughts.

"Hey I bet he's bluffing guys ten to one he runs away again" Trunks said.

"Come on then worms I want to fight you now!" Buu yelled at the others.

"No way, that is not going to happen, you're fighting us Buu, got it!" Gohan said as Buu laughed.

"I have a score to settle with them first then I'll care of you two stupid boys!" he yelled.

"Like hell we'll let that happen" Kento said.

"Sorry pal but you're not the one making the rules around here, if you want to fight someone than were your men!" Gohan said.

"What happened boys don't tell me you're scared to fight Buu" Buu taunted at Goten and Trunks. "You were ready to go before your friends showed up but your acting like cowards, come on!" he yelled. "Oh I'm sorry I must have misjudged you."

"What is he saying!" Trunks yelled.

"I think he's trying to say were weak!" Goten yelled.

"Then I guess he doesn't remember us kicking his butt I wouldn't say were done for the count just yet we just thought Gohan disserved a shot" Trunks said.

"Ah I see, for a moment I thought you were hiding now why don't you do your magic trick so we can get started" Buu said.

"Fine! I'm ready with Gohan and Kento on our side there's no way we can get beat" Goten said.

"Yeah and I'm sick and tired of hearing this pink guy run his big goofy mouth" Trunks said.

"Goten, Trunks hold your ground for a moment I'm sensing some kind of deception" Piccolo said.

"Come on Piccolo you got to be kidding he's not smart enough for something like that he can't even spell deception" Trunks said.

"Lets go!" Goten said as they flew up.

"No come back!" Piccolo yelled.

"Hey you can't spell that word either" Goten said.

"Shut up" Trunks said as they landed next to Gohan and Kento. "There you got what you asked for Majin Buu Gotenks is back in the ring" Trunks said.

"No Trunks you two stay back were dealing with this" Gohan said.

"But come on were really good" Goten said.

"We said no!" Kento yelled.

"This stinks we can't just stand here and watch I want to fight!" Trunks said.

"Yeah don't worry about a thing guys you haven't seen me and Trunks in action yet, when we do fusion ere unbeatable watch this ok" Goten said jumping in front of Gohan and Kento with Trunks.

"Now are you ready Goten?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah and this time we should defiantly start off as Super Saiyan 3" Goten said.

"Fuuuu…Sion…Ha!" the kids said doing the fusiondance and was absorbed by a bright light.

"Whoa so that what our fusion looked like" Gohan said as Kento didn't like that smile Buu had.

"Yeah!" Gotenks said powering to level 3. "Sorry you were missing me ugly but now I'm back and stronger than ever!" Gotenks said.

"Now that's weird, first there were two kids a now there's one and he has blonde hair instead of…What the hell is going on!" Hercule yelled.

"Gohan something doesn't fell right" Kento said as Gotenks did stretches.

"Well guys I hope you don't mind that I take it from here your looking like you could use a little break" Gotenks said.

"Little brats" Kento said.

"I'll beat on Buu for a little while, then I might be nice enough to let you guys have a shot at it" Gotenks said.

"Nice attitude you defiantly got some Vegeta in you" Gohan said.

"Thank you" Gotenks said as Buu eyes glowed purple. "How about I give you the first move?" Gotenks said as a giant pink glob engulfed him.

"What the hell is that!" Gohan yelled.

"Hey get this nasty goo off of me! Stop it!" Gotenks yelled as they heard Piccolo grunted and turned to see Piccolo was wrapped in a pink blob.

"Guys stay close, you'll be safer!" Gohan yelled as Buu moved his hand in a come here motion and the pink blobs lifted Gotenks and Piccolo.

"Yes come to me!" Buu yelled as the pink blobs wrapped around Buu.

"No! What's he doing to them!" Gohan yelled.

"I don't know" Kento said.

Buu body began to reform as Buu now wore a black and yellow vest and now had a nose. "So boys what do you think of it, new clothes to match my figure and a few new abilities" he said using his now longer antenna to break the boulder he stood on. "I supposed the sudden loss of your friends and family left you speechless boys hurry and drain your tears so we can fight" he said laughing.

"How could you do that to them they have been fair in this fight since the start!" Gohan yelled.

"I'm not interested in fairness I'm interested in the extinction of every living thing on this planet, a good fighter knows his mental and physical limitations but a great fighter will figure a way around them, from the moment I felt your powers I knew I was beaten and then I thought about something, if I could hatch a plan to absorb Piccolo and Gotenks and their powers then no force on this boring pathetic planet would ever stand a chance against me again and then another important factor remained time, individually the boys were worthless to me but together they had the strength to make me invincible so I decided to wait out the hour so they could do their little fusion trick again and then all I had to do was make them angry" Buu said.

"You made us angry too, you know if you wanted the best you should have came after us, you just absorbed the wrong Super Saiyan Buu and if your using Piccolo brains than you'd know you got thirty minutes before your new found strength of yours defuses" Gohan said as Buu laughed.

"I assure you it will be over before then and I didn't absorb either of you because I need punching bag, what's the point in having strength if there's nothing to hit I kept you two around because I am stronger than ever and I have to try it on someone" Buu said.

"Sounds fine were all yours" Gohan said.

"Should we use our secret weapon or will we fight like this?" Kento asked.

"Let's fight like this for now" Gohan said.

"Fine with me" Kento said going into a fighting stance with Gohan.

"Let's do this!" Gohan said.

"Alright but be warned in my new super form I have the body of Buu then intensity of Gotenks and all the cunning of the Namek ready to drive the nails into the coffin" Buu said going into a new fighting stance.

"Were tougher than Gotenks and smarter than Piccolo so I guess the only thing you have to worry about is if were stronger than you" Gohan said going in fighting stance with Kento.

"You know I'm going to kill you Gohan, Kento" Buu said.

"Well let's hold off on the gravestones Majin Buu" Gohan said.

"Yeah were here to fight not listen to you run that mouth of yours" Kento said as him and Gohan flew at Buu as they began punching, kicking and dodging each other's attacks as they flew up into the air.

Gohan mad a direct elbow to Buu chin with Kento making a bunch to Buu gut as Buu returned it with a punch to Gohan face and a knee to Kento gut as the fight began moving faster with them making hits to each other while Hercule and the other only saw blurs.

Gohan made a direct kick to Buu make making him spit blood as he punched Gohan and Kento punched Buu in the gut sending Buu flying back as Gohan grabbed Buu leg and threw him down towards the ground leaving a long trail of unearthed rock as Gohan and Kento followed it as Buu shot a kai ball at them and Gohan and Kento dodged and landed as the ball exploded as Buu shot another kai ball and they quickly moved up a rock.

Gohan and Kento then fired kai blast at Buu who shot one back as they collided and created a giant yellow ball in the middle of the two blast.

The ball then grew bigger and exploded sending Gohan and Kento flying back into a rock leaving two craters as Buu came up behind them and kicked them both into the ground.

"Ugh Gohan and you ok?" Kento grunted.

"Yeah" Gohan said as they looked up to Buu coming at them in cannon ball mode and they quickly jumped out of the way and did back flips back up the rocks leaving Buu sight.

Gohan and Kento then came at each other and kicked each other in the face as they both landed on the ground with Kento joining Gohan.

"That was fun boys" Buu said.

"I bet it was" Kento said.

"It seems you're weaker than you thought is your confidence dwindling yet? There's no same in quit here, you can just walk away whenever you want" Buu said.

"You wish" Kento said.

"Your mind games aren't going to work on us Buu we've been trained much better than that, now let's go again!" Gohan grunted as Buu didn't respond. "Alright it's time to show you why my little brother looks up to us" Gohan said as Kento and him went into another battle stance.

"He doesn't, in fact he wonders why you let me take him" Buu said going into a battle stance as Gohan and Kento came at him and Buu caught Gohan kick and then Gohan other leg but failed to block Kento elbow to his gut as Buu grabbed Kento neck why he used his antenna to wrap around Gohan neck. "Oh I bet that hurts doesn't, your old teacher Piccolo not impressed Gohan he thought you were smarter than that."

"Don't listen to him!" Kento yelled as Buu squeezed his neck tighter to shut him up.

"And Trunks thinks you're a cowardly deserter just like your father" Buu said laughing as he swung Gohan in the air and used his free hand to punch Gohan face and sent him flying as he punched Kento gut and threw him in Gohan direction as he threw a kai blast at them causing a large explosion.

"Gohan Kento where are you?" Goku said only seeing a pink light in the crystal ball.

"Elder Kai Gohan and Kento vanished while they were fighting do they still have the ability to defeat Majin Buu?" Shin asked.

"Beats me" Old Kai said as Shin fell over.

"Everything is falling apart" Shin said getting back up to look for the boy. "I can't to seem to find them anywhere are they…"

"Don't even think like that ok! They are alive!" Goku yelled.

"I'll tell you I think this fight over" Old Kai said.

Buu shot a blue kai ball into the black smoke. "Remember I was the one hiding when I need time to stall is that what you're doing now boys are you hiding trying to find a way out of this mess? You seem to have forgotten that your beloved Piccolo is a part of me and I can sense that your alive down there kids" Buu said.

"Gohan we need a plan" Kento whispered as Gohan flew out of there hiding spot to attack Buu. "Gohan, Dammit!" Kento yelled following after him.

Gohan began throwing punches and kicks at Buu who dodged as he caught Gohan arm. "Come on you going to have to try harder than that" Buu said he said twisting Gohan arm in a painful way. "You're not paying attention to my moves, Piccolo thought you better than this, didn't he?"

"Yes he did!" Gohan yelled kicking at Buu who vanished as Buu brought his hand to Gohan face. "Could have been your head" he taunted as he laughed. "And with all that training on the cliffs" he said kicking Gohan and slammed him down into the ground in an explosion.

"Victory Cannon!" Kento yelled as Buu smacked his kai attack into the air.

"So boy you enjoy being his sidekick? What would your uncle say if he saw you now?" Buu taunted.

"He'd say to kick your ass!" Kento yelled coming at Buu with a kick that Buu caught and swung him in the air and threw him down to where he threw Gohan causing another explosion.

"I can't see what's happening?" Kibito said see Buu floating over smoke.

"Gohan and Kento are in top form but it isn't enough" Shin said.

"Gohan Kento!" Goku growled.

Gohan and Kento raised their power to remove the rocks that was on them as they tried to stay standing as they glared at Buu who held two fingers to his forehead with electricity forming at the tips.

"Hey that's Piccolo attack!" Kento yelled. Gohan move!" he yelled as Buu shot it down at them. "Solar Shield!" Kento yelled forming a shield around him and Gohan and took the kai blast directly as Kento grunted as the shield began to crack as the shield exploded.

Gohan and Kento remained standing as Kento fell to his knees with Gohan falling next to him as Buu landed in front of them. "Now that felt like a Piccolo technique I really didn't think that the Special Beam Cannon could pack that much of a punch but maybe it's that much stronger since it's coming from me, what do you think of that?" Buu asked getting to his knees in front of Gohan and Kento.

"Gohan" Kento grunted.

"Are you even awake? Hmm your letting them down again" Buu said as Gohan glared at Buu and shot a kai blast him as Buu dodged it and stretched both his arms out and grabbed both Kento and Gohan faces and began pushing them threw boulder and mountains before he pulled his arms back to normal.

"Kento you ok?" Gohan asked as he pushed a boulder out of his way.

"If you can define the word ok as agonizing pain and soreness than yes Gohan I'm ok" Kento grunted as he looked up to see Buu spit out a whit bubble that formed into a Buu ghost that laughed at them as the ghost came flying at them as they jumped out of the way.

"What the hell is that thing!" Gohan yelled.

"How the hell should I know!" Kento yelled as the ghost came back around and Gohan and Kento began shooting kai blast at it drew closer and Gohan and Kento jumped out of the way as Gohan chopped it and Gohan and Kento were caught in an explosion.

Once the smoke cleared Gohan and Kento could be seen as they fell down to the ground. "You can thank Gotenks for that technique I know my Super Ghost could spun a dozen different moves but you keep making it so easy boys it's kind of sad I almost feel guilty" Buu said as he looked at Gohan who lay on his back and Kento who lay on his side face Gohan as they grunted.

"Ah there must be something your still trying to prove boys, how amusing" he said grabbing Gohan and Kento necks and held them in the air. "The whole world was depending on you, you're the saviors and your three breaths away from the end" he said as Gohan Kento gasped for air.

"They can't keep this up any longer there has to be something we can do!" Gohan yelled.

"That's an interesting point you make Goku perhaps we can help the boys by sending you down to fight" Old Kai said.

"But I can't go" Goku said.

"Yes that's correct in his present state he will never be able to return to earth again" Shin said.

"You think I don't know that, I'll give you the life left inside of me then you can make your return to earth" Old Kai said.

"You mean you're giving up your life for me?" Goku yelled.

"Honorable Elder this is the most dishonorable behavior, you can't just give up your life to a single situation!" Kibbito yelled.

"As usual you're missing the bigger picture after earth Majin Buu will come here" Old Kai said.

"If that's true than let me give up my life!" Shin yelled.

"What! No master!" Kibito yelled.

"Majin Buu has been my enemy to destroy since Babidi since thousands of years ago and repeatedly I failed you must allow me to pay my own debt!" Shin yelled.

"Your ambitious but too hard on yourself let the old men sacrifice their life so the young ones can live" Old Kai said.

"My dear Kai" Shin said.

"You're too kind" Goku said.

Meanwhile Gohan and Kento clawed at Buu arms as they tried to break free from Buu grip as they both began to blackout and both their arms fell to their sides. "Good night boys, without your father and uncle holding your hands you really are nothing" Buu said.

Barking caught his attention as he looked over to see Bee barking at him and growling at him as he pointed his antennae in Bee direction as Hercule came and kicked at Buu head and fell back as Hercule grabbed Bee as Buu began to from a yellow kai ball at the tip of the antennae.

Gohan and Kento woke up to knee Buu in the face as Gohan and Kento came at Buu and got kicked into the air as Buu shot kai rings in the air as they went around Gohan and Kento as Buu closed the rings around Gohan and Kento as they floated in the air with the rings squeezing them as they tried to break free.

"Another Gotenks move out of the hat hope it's not too tight, how does it feel to be bound by a little child move?" Buu asked as Gohan and Kento began to yell out in pain as Buu went into ta Kamehameha stance. "Stop me if you heard this one before, one final move and game over, Kamehameha!" he yelled shooting the blast towards them as they both yelled and broke free from their bounds and moved away from the kai blast. "So they got a spark left."

"What are we opposed to do?" Shin asked as Old Kai sat on the ground.

"I'll see you later" Old Kai said as he fell over dead.

"Goodbye Old Kai" Goku said as his halo vanished. "Thank you I promise I won't let this go to waste" Goku said.

"Then hurry up!" Old Kai yelled with a halo over his head as everyone eyes widen in shock. "What are you doing! Your standing there looking like fools when you should be saving the universe!" Old Kai yelled.

Buu landed in front of boulder as he walked towards it and punched the boulder as half of it fell over and Gohan and Kento were kidding behind it with wide eyes.

"Hiding only proves your cowardice my young fighters" Buu said as Gohan and Kento jumped back fast over a few rock and land as far as they could get as a boot land on the side of the rock they stood in front of as Buu as Buu stood over them. "That really hurt, didn't it boys? Facing your fears would have been far less painful."

"Shut the hell up!" Kento yelled as him and Gohan went into their battle stances.

"Still wanting to fight take your best shot you can't hit me" Buu said as Gohan and Kento came at him with a punch from Gohan and a kick from Kento as Buu slammed them both into the ground as they both shot kai blasts at Buu who smacked them back to hit Gohan and Kento dead on.

Buu flew into the hole and found Gohan and Kento up against the wall of the hole grunting with torn gi's. "Still alive? Well I guess I'll have to make a sport out of smacking you around" Buu said as he began to use them as punching bags.

"Ok I'll have to go" Goku said putting two fingers to his forehead.

"Hold on one second Goku! What you're doing in noble but do you have a strategy for defeating Majin Buu yet, I hate to rain on your new life parade but Majin Buu can still beat you and the boys without much effort" Old Kai said.

"Alright hmmm, oh I got it! I'll just do a fusion with Gohan Kento or Reyoto and that way we'll be bond to win, right?" Goku said.

"Ah fusion? You mean of the time everyone has been using lately? You think Majin Buu just going to sit on his ass for you two to practice and to get into the right stance, I don't think so" Old Kai said.

"I'm afraid I don't understand Old Kai why did you give up your life if you didn't think there was a chance I could beat him?" Goku asked as Old Kai laughed.

"Try theses on" Old Kai said removing his earing and old them out. "Go ahead, snap this onto your left ear would you" he said.

"But what will dressing him like a Kai accomplish?" Kibito asked.

"Strange" Shin said.

"Quiet you two! It's time you learned" Old Kai said as Goku put on the earing.

"Is this opposed to make me feel strong or something? Because I don't feel much different" Goku said.

"Now just simply have one of the warrior snap this onto their right ear, instantly your bodies will be bound and much together, my type of fusion" Old Kai said.

"No kidding!" Goku yelled as he looked at the other earring "are you sure people can fuse just by using some earring?" Goku asked.

"Don't be difficult I'm a Kai of course I'm sure and it's much more effective than that fusion dance you picked up from the Metamorans" Old Kai said.

"Why didn't I know that?" Shin asked.

"That's a very good question I guess you missed out on a great deal of training when Majin Buu eliminated the other Kais" Old Kai said.

"Kibito have you heard of this?" Shin asked.

"No master" Kibito said.

"Go on then you got Kai earring try it out for yourself" Old Kai said.

"Oh Kibitio take of your left earning and I'll take off my right, we'll try and fuse our bodies" Shin said.

"Of course" Kibitio said removing his as Shin followed as they began getting dragged across the grass.

"I can't stop Kibito!" Shin yelled.

"Me neither!" Kibito yelled as their chest collided and they were engulfed in a light than standing in their place was a much taller Kai with long hair.

"Look at us were joined together incredible" the New Kai said.

"Wow" Goku said.

"And now I'm ready to fight alongside you Goku! Let's go to earth right now!" he said.

"Hey! Don't' get carried away although you may have become stronger your powers are nothing compared to Majin Buu and he can easily absorb you, you'll stay right here" Old Kai said.

"Ah" New Kai said.

"This earring trick is just what we need, hey how long will the people be joined for Old Kai?" Goku asked.

"The power of the earrings have no time limit, it last forever once joined you can never return to your original bodies" Old Kai said.

"You mean I'm stuck this way!" New Kai yelled.

"That's good to know boy I better choose the right person than" Goku said.

"Indeed, I wish I could do it all over again myself" Old Kai said.

"What you used the earrings to fuse with someone too?" Goku asked.

"Yes, yes I did I wasn't always a man of ugly you know I used to be dashing but foolishly I let an old power hungry witch sneak up on me she remove one and put it on her ear and that's why I look like a misshapen prune but on the positive side it gave me the impressive powers you seen me imply" Old Kai said.

"I guess there's no other way. It's going to be strnage joining with my son cousin or bother-in-law, I just hope Chichi or Reyoto doesn't make me go to school with Kento or Gohan" Goku said.

"Come out boys!" Buu yelled blasting in the hole he was in as Gohan and Kento dodged a blast and Buu snuck up on them and punched them down into the hole and began smacking them around in the hole. "What's wrong are you frighten?" Buu asked as he laughed and floated upside down in front of them.

"No!" Gohan yelled.

"You wish!" Kento yelled as he shot a kai blast at them and Gohan and Kento yelled creating energy around them that bounced the kai blast back at Buu who dodged and came up behind them to hit them with another Kai blast.

Gohan and Kento were thrown out of the hole and onto land hard on the ground on their sides grunting to get up. "I regret not fusing when we had the chance" Kento said.

"Me too" Gohan said as Dende ran to them.

"No! I'm coming guys hang on!" Dende yelled as he ran over to them. "It's alright I'll heal you!" Dende said as he began healing Gohan and Kento with the time they had.

"It's not as fun when they don't fight back perhaps it's time to put an end to this, huh?" Buu said seeing what Dende was doing. "The little Namek."

Gohan and Kento felt their pain go away with their strength returning. "That's better" Dende said.

"Thanks Dende, now hurry and hide" Gohan said.

"Now our chance Gohan" Kento said.

"What's this? They are as good as new? Someone tell me how that possible…ah yes Piccolo knows" he said laughing. "Dende healing powers you'll pay for that!" Buu said.

"Fuuuu" Gohan and Kento said starting the dance "Sion" second possess "Ha!" final posse and was in gulfed in a blue light.

Buu then yelled as he shot a kai blast at the light as it was smacked out of the way by the new warrior. "Hello Buu we never meet before but I'm Gohento and now you're going to get it!" Gohento yelled.

"Now for that disgusting Namek!" Buu yelled.

"No Dende!" Gohento yelled as Hercule came up next to Dende with a gun.

"Take this you monster!" he yelled shooting the blast

"Dodohameha!" Tiencha yelled as his attack hit Buu attack making hit move away from Dende and Hercule.

"How do you like that little guardian, pretty sharp shooting don't you think?" Hercule asked thinking his gun helped,

"What the hell?" Gohento said seeing Tiencha using one of Tien possess for the attack that saved Dende.

"Tiencha nice shot!" Gohent said smiling.

"Hardly recognize you and Kento in fusion you guys changed a lot inside and out, good for you boys, hmm but I see Majin Buu did some changing too" Tiencha said.

"Where is the hole these pest are coming out from, oh well that just more fun for me!" Buu yelled smiling and shooting a kai blast at Tiencha who quickly jumped out of the way.

Tiencha then jumped up onto a rock to look at Buu. And put his hand together for a Tri-Beam. "Tri-Beam!" he yelled hitting Buu dead on.

When the smoke cleared Tiencha could see Buu laughing at him. "You're even weaker than the others" Buu laughed.

"What! It didn't even hurt him! Damn I better think of something" Tiencha muttered.

"Why don't I show you how it's done" Buu said lifting his hands in the air to form a kai ball over his head as he laughed. "This one blast is capable of destroying you all, can I get a volunteer to stop me!" Buu yelled.

"Hold it shouldn't I become a Super Saiyan first? Yeah then this fusion will be at its maximum" Goku said.

"No then it would be dangerous my boy, once you initiate the fusion you may never be able to power down and if I remember right about Saiyans they can't stay in their power up forms forever the strain on your bodies could shorten your life" Old Kai said.

"Really?" Goku said.

"Yes but you will find that once you fuse no additional power will be needed, now are you sure you understand it, whoever you fuse with it's for keep" Old Kai said.

"Yeah I understand" Goku said.

"If for some reason you need to go Super Saiyan, you may do it after you fuse, but trust me you won't need it" Old Kai said.

"You better dispense with the coaching take a look at what's happening on earth!" New Kai said as they saw Buu in the crystal ball with a death ball over his head.

"Oh no! Well thanks for all the help!" Goku said.

"Yes good luck!" New Kai said.

"Thank!" Goku said as he I.T. away to earth.

"So not one among you can stop me? Then the end of the earth is on your head" Buu laughed.

"Destructo Disk!" Goku yelled I.T. behind Buu and threw the disk threw Buu cutting him in half as his antenna and legs fell as the legs landed behind Tiencha and Buu turned to glare at Goku.

"What on earth, what the hell are you doing here!" Gohento yelled.

"Your Goku, where did you come from? Your smarter than the others for trying a sneak attack, too bad that won't save you from me, I've absorbed your friends and taken their powers and soon I'll do te same thing to you" Buu said.

"You wrong Buu, for your information I got something that will make you finally answer for every crime you committed" Goku said.

"What?" Buu asked before he laughed. "Do I have to prove myself once again" Buu said as he turned from Goku as Buu legs jumped up and kicked Tiencha out cold.

"He was off guard!" Goku yelled as the legs flew up and reattached themselves back to Buu upper body.

"See what one kick did to your friend? Now imagine what I'll do to you, I'm sorry I interrupted you, you were giving a speech something about making me answer to my crimes?" Buu said as Goku growled. "Honestly I found it a little cliché."

"But you sure was kick to putting yourself back together weren't you? I think your starting to get a little nervous" Goku said.

"You wish let me see what you can do, I'm ready" Buu said.

"Sure, here catch!" Goku yelled throwing the earring towards Gohento.

"Wait what!" Gohento said trying to catch the earring who missed it.

"Hurry Gohento get that earring!" Goku yelled.

"Ah ok" Gohento said.

"Go and pick it up and put it in your right ear, then we'll join bodies and beat Majin Buu!" Goku yelled.

"What the hell is he talking about" Gohento said looking for the earring.

"That's what you're up too? More fusions don't make me laugh, you obviously do not understand the power I have recently acquired I could crush both of you" Buu said.

"Ah! Wait time out can you give us just a minute please?" Goku said.

"Fine, times up!" Buu yelled fly at Goku.

"Ok here it goes, ah!" Goku yelled powering to level three and dodged Buu punch. "Gohento put that earring on!" Goku yelled.

"I'm trying!" Gohento yelled lifting a rock in search of the earring.

Buu used his antenna to hit Goku who spun and landed on the ground as Buu cam at him and stopped to look in one direction and shot a kai blast at Gohento who quickly dodged.

Goku then hit Buu dead on his the gut sending him flying back threw boulders and began to shoot lots of kai blasts and saw Buu jumped out and float upside down.

"My turn now" Buu said as him and Goku teleported at each other with Goku mostly getting hit.

"It's gone! Where the hell is it!" Gohento yelled throwing rocks and boulder in all directions.

"Gohento what are you doing?" Reyoto asked flying next to them.

"Uncle thanks goodness, help me find the earring" Gohento said.

"Ok" Reyoto said helping them search.

Buu was flying at Goku and was laughing when he stopped midair and began yelling with his hands on his face. "No not now!" Buu yelled as his vest vanished and he wore Piccolo shoulder thing and cape.

"Oh of course Gotenks, the boys fusion must have worn off in Majin Buu body now he's mostly Piccolo!" Goku said flying up with his hands on his hips. "You're playing against time Buu and you lost, you don't plan to beat me like that do you?"

Gohento lifted a rock then found the earring. "I found it! I'm ready dad! Still not sure what it does but I'm putting it on, right ear right?" Gohento asked holding out the earring.

"What does that do exactly?" Reyoto asked.

"No" Goku said.

"Ah left?" Gohento asked.

"Forget about it Gohento, there will be no need for us to join bodies any more, Majin Buu has lost a third of his power" Goku said powering down.

"For your sake I hope you brought some insurances to back up your claim, but knowing you Goku you probably don't know what insurances mean" Buu said as his antenna crawled towards Gohento and Reyoto as it turned into two liquid goo and head in two directions one towards the fused teenager and one towards Reyoto.

"What! You were going to fuse with them while they were fused! Goku are you an idiot what it that would have killed you! Then I would be the one stuck with Buu!" Reyoto yelled.

"It's not finished yet" Buu said pointing to his broke antenna. "Or didn't you notice I certain piece of me was missing" Buu said laughing as Goku eyes widen and Reyoto saw the pink blob coming up behind Gohento as he saw a large shadow over him and quickly mouthed something before him and Gohento were engulfed.

"Gohento Reyoto!" Goku yelled flying down towards them as the pink blobs joined Buu.

"Missed it!" Goku yelled as he flew down and grabbed he earring Gohento dropped.

Buu body began to change as his gi began to form. "Ugh that monster!" Goku yelled.

Buu looked at his hands and had a look of confused on his face. "Odd I only know those boys moves but know of that long hair fellows he must have been weaker than I thought what a waste of absorption but with the boys I am way more stronger that I was before now the only problem is you right dad or would you prefer uncle?" Buu said.

"Oh I should have used this when I had the chance!" Goku yelled. "I guess I have to fuse with someone else" Goku said looking over at Tiencha who was out cold. "Tiencha down for the count" he said.

"You know they all recent you Goku, they're telling me" Buu said.

"That won't work on me! You're the monster who devoured everyone we care about" Goku yelled as Buu laughed.

"Yes I suppose I did but you were opposed to stop me, oh don't take it too personally Goku everybody fails, your failure just means the end of the world" Buu laughed. "Tell you what I'm going to do I'll give you a chance to join bodies with someone" Buu said.

"What!" Goku said.

"You have until the count of five to find a suitable partner so get moving, one" Buu said.

Goku looked over at Dende and a green Namek with Goku hair and a combination of their clothes came to his head. "Two."

'No Dende size would hurt more than help, besides we need him for the dragon balls' Goku thought looking at Hercule.

"Three"

The image of a man with Hercule hair and mustache and a combination of Goku gi came to his head sending shivers down his spine. 'Oh man Mr. Satan not exactly a warrior his lack of understanding about energy would hurt too but he does know martial arts' Goku thought.

"Four"

"I got no choice, hey you, put this own" he yelled catching Hercule attention but before he threw it he sensed Vegeta energy.

'What's that? That energy…it's him!' he thought.

"And five!" Buu yelled.

"Yeah!" Goku said smiling like an idiot.

"What is that fool doing? He hasn't even tried to fuse yet, to bad!" Buu yelled coming at Goku who I.T. away as Buu missed Goku. "Coward where are you hidding!"

"I'm out of here!" Baba said dropping Vegeta off at Goku I.T. to their location.

"Hmm!" Vegeta grunted.

"Vegeta, alright it's you I knew it!" Goku said.

Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled.

"Goku!" Baba said.

"Hi!" Goku said.

"What happened to your halo? You came back to life!" Baba said.

"Oh yeah that's kind of a long story but basically this Old Kai give me his own life and uh...hmm grr!" Goku said sensing Buu coming. "Damn Majin Buu coming he must be getting very anxious to fight with me, Baba you better get out of here while you still can" Goku said.

"Good idea I'll be rutting for you two boys from a safe distances ok goodbye!" Baba said taking off fast.

"I don't know if you're going to believe this but boy am I glad to see you I got a plan to beat Majin Buu and with your help I know we can make it work Vegeta" Goku said.

"Put this on right now, I know it sounds strange but you have to do it please hurry" Goku said holding out the earring.

"What for?" Vegeta asked.

"Cause once you put this on you and I will be able to combine bodies" Goku said.

"Fusion?" Vegeta said.

"That's right think about it you and I joined in one body we'll have amazing strength" Goku said as Vegeta laughed.

"Sorry the offer tempting but I decline" Vegeta said.

"That's not an option, come on this is no time for us to argue! We have to do this!" Goku yelled.

"Get away from me Kakarot, I'd rather lose my body than have anything to do with you!" Vegeta yelled.

"Here he comes!" Goku said as Vegeta powered to Super Saiyan. "Listen to me Vegeta we've tried this we can't beat him like that! This is the only chance we have!" Goku said holding out the earring.

"Really and why should I believe you, out of my way!" Vegeta yelled holding out a kai ball as Goku powered to Super Saiyan and powered for a kai attack as Buu threw a kai ball at them and Goku and Vegeta threw their kai balls to collide with Buu kai ball as it crashed landed and blew up and Buu flew in front of them.

"It's you I remember fighting with you before, you're not the one I'm after but I'll be glad to destroy you both!" Buu yelled.

"Come on why don't you attack, two against one" Buu said as Vegeta charged his power.

"Cool it Vegeta you got to understand that Buu powers has increased a lot since you last fought there's no way you can win!" Goku yelled.

"You think he's the most power being in the universe and maybe he is but just like you he doesn't have true pride! I don't' expect you to understand not you Kakarot I sent myself into a cold oblivion and I did it on a lie! The Saiyan Prince will not fall again!" Vegeta yelled powering up and began shooting kai blast at Buu.

Buu created a shield so when Vegeta bought all the kai balls together Buu sent them flying in all directions as Vegeta charged at Buu. "No don't!" Goku yelled.

Vegeta began a series of punches and kicks at Buu who just blocked and dodged them as Buu punched Vegeta in the face then kicked him brought his fist down onto Vegeta back and kicked him into a mountain.

Vegeta came flying back at Buu and tried to kick him but Buu dodged and arm locked him. "Let me go!" Vegeta yelled as Goku charged up and grabbed Buu antenna and punched Buu face and Vegeta was set free. "Do not help me Kakarot, do not help me!" Vegeta yelled.

"Well it seems you two have some issues to work out" Buu said as Goku and Vegeta came at Buu who blocked their attacks and beat them around and laughed.

"Listen to me Vegeta, you see you can't fight him on your own there is only one thing left to do I don't know why you're so angry but time is running out, you have to let it go! Vegeta!" Goku yelled holding out the earring again.

"Quiet!" Vegeta yelled.

"Come on Vegeta we don't have much time left, please you got to help me just this once" Goku begged.

"You want my help? You got some nerve asking me to help you, you still don't think I know what you did to me! I have traveled to the other world I know all about your technique your Super Saiyan 3 you hid it from me during our battle! You allowed me to believe that I could beat you!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yeah that's part true I do have the ability to become a Super Saiyan 3 but hey I can only do it for a short time" Goku said.

"That's enough of your lies, pride less do you realize my humiliation just stay away from me!" Vegeta yelled.

"If you two done playing with each other if so it's my turn to play!" Buu yelled charging at them blasting at them as they quickly dodged and hid behind a rock while they were being chased.

"He's coming back Goku said as him and Vegeta stepped out to blast at Buu who shot red kai past at them cutting through Goku and Vegeta blast and towards them who quickly jumped out of the way.

Goku pulled himself out of boulders with Vegeta in their powered down forms. "Dammit I told you it was impossible! Look if we don't do something soon we'll be history along with this planet" Goku grunted.

"Why do I care?" Vegeta said.

"Wake up! Majin Buu has eaten everyone we cared about, everyone is gone even Bulma!" Goku yelled as Vegeta gasped before growling in frustration.

"They've become a part of Buu they can't even die! I just though the least we can do is put our old differences aside just this once and really work together we owe this to our team mates, our families Vegeta our friends.

Look you have always talked about our Saiyan race, how were the only one left of our mighty people well it's time we except that were starting a new race one that can be just as strong just as proud but not while were caught up by our own birthrights to see what we have right in front of us, we lost our old race Vegeta! Let's not lose this one too!"

"Kakarot how do you know this fusion will be enough to stop him?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know for sure but I know it's the best chance we have of saving the earth!" Goku yelled.

"You two have lived long enough!" Buu yelled charging at them.

"Here give it to me!" Vegeta asked holding out his hand. "What are you waiting for? Give it now!"

"You bet!" Goku said throwing Vegeta the earring.

"It's time to die!" Buu yelled.

"Come on dammit! Right ear right?" Vegeta grunted trying to get the earring on.

"That's right Vegeta and one more thing once we join our bodies we'll be stuck in this form forever" Goku said.

"What idiot! You tell me now! Don't you think that is important information!" Vegeta yelled.

"To the end of earth!" Buu yelled drawing closer.

"Alright its own" Vegeta said.

"Great thanks Vegeta" Goku said as their earring glowed and they were both pulled through the air and collided bodies in a large blue lights and once it cleared a man with a Vegeta jumpsuit and Goku orange shirt, Vegeta boots and gloves and a combination of their hair.

"Alright!" the man yelled in Goku and Vegeta voices as he flew into the air and did a few fast kicks and punches. "Would you look at me I'm setting records" Vegito said as Buu made his kai ball vanish. "He's dropped his guard great!" moving his hand as a wave hit Buu as Buu saw it cut his face.

"Sorry about that did I catch you by surprise?" Vegito asked as Buu made his face heal "what do you call a Vegeta and a Goku? Vegito sounds alright I was a little worried about us sharing a body but it looks like it came out very good"

"I guess I can live with this those two I fought before were starting to bore me maybe now I'll have some decent competition" Buu said as Vegito motioned for him to attack.

"Yoo-hoo" Vegito said.

"Cut that out!" Buu yelled.

"Good lets get started" Vegito said.


	19. Chapter 19

Super Vegito VS. Super Buu

Buu came flying at Vegito who dodged hi punch and came at Buu kicking him in the face followed by a kick to the gut sending Buu flying down and stopped himself to fly back at Vegito and began punching and kicking him and sent him crashing into the ground and shot a pink kai blast down where Vegito landed.

When the smoke cleared Vegito could be seen standing in the hole unharmed and chuckled as he smiled up at Buu. "Thanks a lot that was a good warm up" Vegito said stretching.

"Nice pervato, I bet you won't talk so tough when I get my hands on you!" Buu said stretching his arms down at Vegito who flew over them and at Buu as Buu used his antenna to wrap itself around Vegito leg and pin him over his head and sent him flying into a mountain. "What a shame, dropping like a fly and I'm not even trying" he said a light came from the large pile of boulders and exploded as Vegito emerged unharmed once again doing more stretches.

"Nice shot that one really got the blood flowing can you throw me another, sorry about this but the body kind of new, I'm sure you understand you've been stealing people body's all-day" Vegito said.

"The only thing this two man fusion had done is make you twice as foolish then before" Buu said.

"Funny you think that of yourself" Vegito said jumping into the air and appearing right in front of Buu and gave him a hard punch to the face then began as series of punches then one powerful kick to Buu sending him flying back and created a blue kai ball and blasted it at Buu.

Buu emerged from the black smoke with missing legs and an arm with thorn clothes and burnt in several places. "Damn you! What have you done to me!" Buu yelled.

"Pull yourself together would you it's humiliating" Vegito said as Buu regrew his legs and arm and fixed all his clothes as he man the injuries he had disappear. "Now that's more like it."

"Meanwhile Dende much to his displeasure was flying and carrying Hercule and Bee. "It's ok Bee I got you, let's just hope this guy got me, hey buddy where exactly are we going?" Hercule said.

"Please be patient" Dende said as they could hear a rumbling.

"What where is that rumbling noise coming from?" Hercule asked.

"That's the sound of Goku fighting Majin Buu" Dende said.

"We're not going over there are we? Say were not" Hercule said.

"We have too, Goku might need our help" Dende said.

"Dende!" Serena yelled catching their attention as she flew up to them.

"Serena your alive" Dende said.

"Yeah I came as soon as I sensed Reyoto and Gohento energies disappear, are they gone?" Serena asked.

"Yeah Majin Buu absorbed them" Dende said.

"I sensed someone very powerful awhile go, shortly after Vegeta and Goku energy vanished" Serena said.

"That would be them they fused" Dende said.

"Wow, we better hurry" Serena said.

Meanwhile Vegito and Buu were fighting in the clouds throwing punches and kicks at each other as they flew back and collided to make a blue light and jumped back from each other as the light vanished.

"Impressive so it's true that you can do more than talk trash after all" Buu said.

"Trash talk huh, interesting phrase must have picked that up from my son's you stole or perhaps my nephew" Vegito said.

"I don't know what you're trying to suggest there is no shame in taking what you need to hold your position, I'm the terror of the universe" Buu said.

"That's old news and just like you it's about to be replaced" Vegito said cracking his neck as they both charged at each other and began another round of punching and kicking at each other with Vegito mostly doing the punching and kicking while Buu tried to block but failed.

He got a series of punches to the chest, a punch to his chin then sent flying backwards with a kick and hit in the face by a punch and kicked in the face leaving in face a little misshapen.

"You fool you haven't beaten me yet!" Buu said as his legs went back into their normal shapes, followed by his upper body popping back into his place and his face returning to normal as he growled and his muscles began to grow as a pink energy began to surrounded him making the whole valley shake as Vegito began to get pushed back by Buu energy and landed on the ground and looked up to see Buu holding a massive kai ball over his head.

"You wouldn't! Hmm dumb question' Vegito said.

"Yes isn't though, every time I had destroyed a planet I have taken a piece of its energy with me this orb is a collimation of eons of destruction, were going to play catch if this falls to the ground you can say goodbye to this planet as well are you up for the challenge it's all in your hands now don't drop the ball!" Buu laughed.

"I'm going to set you down right here" Dende said as him and Serena flew into a canyon.

"Uh but ah!" Hercule yelled as he was dropped and tried to land on the ground but landed on a rock to his balls as he yelled out in pain and began jumping around griping his balls.

"Shhhh! Please be quiet Mr. Satan or else Majin Buu will find us" Dende said.

"Yeah and stop with the dance were trying to hide here" Serena said as her and Dende ran up ahead with Hercule walking behind them walking weird because of his accident.

Serena and Dende looked over an edge to see Vegito looking up at something. "Oh wow!" Dende said.

"Who is that person he kind of looks like that Goku guy but different" Hercule said.

"Yes that's Goku alright except that yes I knew I sensed Vegeta energy and so there's still hope" Dende said.

"So the fusion worked after all" Serena said.

"What do you mean by that?" Hercule asked.

"She means with those two fused together earth has a very good chance of survival" Dende said laughing as Bee growled as moved ahead and looked to the sjy to bark and growl.

Serena followed Bee sight to see Buu floating above them holding a large pink kai ball. "How the hell did Buu create such a giant energy ball? He could split the earth in two with that power" Dende said.

"So are you ready to play?" Buu asked.

"Ready?" Vegito said as he chuckled. "That all depends on what you mean, if you mean that I am superior to you in every way then yes."

"What's that!" Buu yelled.

"I'm ready go for it, I'll make you a wager you see this spot I won't move from it" Vegito said.

"Your awfully confident for someone so small but if that's the way you want to play this then fine!" Buu yelled throwing the kai ball down as it slowly moved towards Vegito.

"This time you lose!" Buu yelled as Vegito held out his hands and caught the kai ball.

"Here your turn!" Vegito said as he began running with the kai ball and kicked it back past Buu and into space as it exploded making the sky glow pink as the wind made Hercule fly back as he held onto a rock.

"Damn wind!" he yelled as he began to get hit in the face by pebbles. "Damn pebbles!" he yelled as a large rock came up and hit him in the face sending him flying back.

"Mr. Satan!" Dende said as they watched poor Mr. Satan fly back.

"Dende hold on!" Serena yelled as the wind began to die down.

When the wind stopped Vegito looked up at Buu and vanished as he appeared a few feet away from Buu in the air with his arms crossed as electricity formed around his body.

"I dare say you've been toying with me all along, if you could have sent that energy ball into space then you could have inflected more damage to me earlier but you still don't compare, no one compares to me" Buu said.

"Your wrong Buu I'm destined to destroy you" he said as he began yelling as his hair and earring flew up as their muscles expanded and they powered to Super Saiyan and stopped yelling. "Call me Super Vegito."

"We better find Hercule" Serena said as she and Dende flew into the air to look for Hercule.

"Hello! Can you hear me?" Dende yelled as they heard barking and flew down to find Bee right next to one of Hercule boots as Dende picked it up. "Is he gone boy?" he asked as the dog barked and looked over the edge as they looked into darkness. "You mean he's down there? Oh I shouldn't have let this happened."

"Hello!" Serena yelled as her voiced echoed.

"Can you hear us Mr. Satan!" Dende yelled as they heard rocks move behind them as they turned around to see Hercule emerge from a pile of rocks. "You're alive!"

"Yeah I sure am, that was pretty close" Hercule said sitting on the ground as Bee jumped into his arms.

"How did you survive that attack?" Dende asked.

"Did you forget who you were talking to guardian, I'm Mr. Satan the greatest martial arts champion that's ever lived" Hercule said.

"Ass" Serena said.

"So what happened to Majin Buu?" Hercule asked as Serena and Dende pointed up to where Buu and Vegito were.

"Super Vegito so is that your official new name?" Buu laughed. "We have such great titles now don't we, Super Buu Super Vegito we might as well say were invincible but let's not forget that stats, you have two Saiyans and I have five not to mention the Namek" Buu said.

"Its quality not quantity my friend and are union wasn't achieved by kidnapping hn, but if you're sure you can win this fight by petty theft then come prove it" Vegito said.

"Enough! You talk too much I'll make sure you never speak to me again you're finished!" Buu yelled coming at Vegito with a punch which Vegito just side stepped to dodge Buu attack as Buu came back around to attack that Vegito dodged easily as Buu repeatedly tried to attack him but Vegito would dodge jump vanish and reaper again as Buu growled and formed a kai ball that he threw at Vegito who punched it back at Buu who flatted his head to dodged his own attack.

Vegito then came flying at Buu and kicked him in the face and remained there. "I'll give you a chance, give up" Vegito said as Buu glared at him with a bleeding nose. "Hey did you know that your nose is bleeding? Clean yourself off you're a disgrace."

Buu whipped the blood away as he smiled. "I am getting very angry with you and for me that is a very bad thing so watch yourself !" Buu yelled as he powered up and punched Vegito in the gut slammed his elbow down on his head and kicked him into the air and flew up to smack him down threw a small cliff and into the ocean as he began shooting kai balls into the water.

"Who could survive that attack!" Dende said.

"Vegito can, he has too" Serena said as Buu stopped with the blast as he flew down towards a cliff to look at the water as a yellow light glowed and a wave of water erupted.

"That wasn't too bad but your aim is lousy what were you shooting at?" Vegito said with his arms crossed. "I guess I'll have to show you how it's done again" he said holding out his hand and began yelling as the water around him began to from a circle around him.

"What! Why you!" Buu yelled.

"Still hungry Buu? Eat this!" Vegito said shooting a blue kai blast at Buu that hit him dead on.

Yes he got him were saved!" Hercule yelled standing when he should have been covering as he got hit in the face with a rock and fell back out cold.

"Strange man" Dende said.

"So true" Serena said.

What was left of Buu was several floating pieces of pink blob. "Go ahead take your time" Vegito said as the blobs began reconnecting together and reforming Buu who yelled when he was back in his normal form.

"I'll get him! I must!" Buu growled as Vegito floated up to float a few feet away from him as veins appeared on Buu head as steam came out the holes as he began to get surrounded by smoke. "What are you going to do now? You can't hit me if you can't see me" Buu said.

"Well your half right, I can't see you" Vegito said vanishing as the sounds of fisting pounding and Buu grunting was heard as Buu came out of the smoke in a beaten condition.

"How! Why?" Buu grunted as Vegito appeared in front of him.

"You villains never do true pride in your fighting skills, it takes more than eyesight and a strong arm to be a warrior" Vegito said.

"I'll make you pay!" Buu yelled as Vegito punched him in the face and caught Buu kick and pulled his leg down with him and threw Buu down into the ground.

Vegito then used a yellow kai beam to come down towards Buu as he stabbed Buu and pulled him from the rubble and held him a few feet away from him.

"Give up Buu" Vegito said as Buu growled at him. "What's wrong? Has your confidence finally dropped, you know your run can't last forever not while I'm on guard, it's not much fun being hunted down is it Majin Buu, being hunted just like you hunted down our friends dose it hurt?" Vegito said.

"Damn you!" Buu yelled as he began pulling himself off the kai sword as Vegito made it vanish as Buu fixed his clothes as Vegito smiled and Buu growled. "I warned you, I warned you not to make me mad!" Buu yelled as he began stretching his upper body into a liquid form and went down into Vegito mouth as Vegito body began to expand and misshapen.

"What the hell?" Vegito said as Buu laughed.

"I have you now, I'm inside increase your power all you want I'll only get stronger if you thought you were sick of me before wait until I tear you apart from the inside" Buu laughed as Vegito flexed his hands.

"You must really think I'm an amateur" Vegito said.

"What!" Buu yelled as Vegito began to yell as his body began to shrink as a gold aura surrounded him and returned to his normal form.

A large lump then appeared on his shoulder as Vegito punched down on it as he heard Buu grunted as the lump move down to his knee that he slammed his elbow down on as Buu yelled and quickly moved to Vegito wrist that he chopped.

Buu though it would be safe to hide on Vegito back but Vegito flew down hard on a rock as Buu panted. "I don't understand you should be under my control" Buu panted.

"It's simple" Vegito said sitting right up. "You see I used my energy to insulate you from my body and as long as you stay in there I have complete control over you, which is fine if you don't mind it" he said as the lump move to his throat as he threw up the pink blob as it reformed Buu in the sky.

"I say to add some spice but I don't think anything will get your bad taste out of my mouth, I'm taking you off the menu" Vegito said.

"You've got some nerve making me into a joke I'll destroy you, I swear if it's the last thing I'll do! I'm not your entertainment!" Buu yelled as he powered up pushing Vegito back as lightning formed around his body. "You lead me to this you mortal freak! It's your fault!" Buu yelled with glowing red eyes as the ground began to shake.

"That's it try everything you can" Vegito said as Buu continued to yell.

"Oh no it looks like Buu really out of control!" Dende yelled.

"Isn't he always?" Hercule said.

"Yes to a degree but this is like when he was trapped in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, somehow Majin Buu anger plunges deeper into his evil power supply, in a rage he was capable of punching a hole between dimensions, take a look" Dende said.

"If he's mad enough he'll do it again and that would be disastrous to the entire universe" Serena said.

"He could break threw one dimensional wall after another the balance would cause a collapse!" Dende yelled.

"Sounds awful" Hercule said.

"You make fun of Buu, no one makes fun of Majin Buu!" Buu yelled as clouds began to shatter as a blue light was filled in the cracks.

"What the whole planet energy warping around us, is he trying to destroy everything? He's gone too far!" Vegito yelled coming at Buu and threw a punch as a shield came around Buu as he struggled to break through the shield. "Stop this!" he yelled as he began pushing threw as strong winds of energy began to go in all directions.

Vegito began yelling as he began pushing threw as the shield began glowing as Vegito broke through and punched Buu in the face as Buu fell back into the water.

The tears in the sky then fixed themselves as the dark sky returned to normal as Buu emerged from the water. "He won, I lost" Buu said.

"Well if you ask me that was a little too close for comfort but have the decency to learn your lesson, there is no way you can ever beat me, unless you want to try that technique you've been saving" Vegito said as Buu growled.

Buu then emerged onto the shore as he glared up at Vegito as he took a deep breath then released to calm himself. "Greta power, don't waste it how about you try it on yours truly" Vegito said as Buu disappeared and moved fast towards Vegito and appeared in front of him and threw a punch that Vegito blocked.

The whole area shook from the impact as Buu began throwing more punches that Buu blocked as he disappeared as Buu came at with a punch as Vegito disappeared again as Vegito just dodged Buu punches as Buu began to get angry as Vegito kneed him in his gut and punched him in the face then grabbed Buu antenna as he fell back and hit Buu with a kai ball as Buu stretched very skinny.

Buu then wrapped himself around Vegito and began squeezing as Vegito yelled out and turned Buu into a hundred chunky Buu bits as he held the broken Buu antenna.

"I guess he fell to pieces on me" Vegito said as the Buu bits form an arm, then the legs, the other arm, the upper body then the head.

"You didn't think it was over Vegito" Buu head said.

"Yeah but I'm not disanointed" Vegito said as the body part moved and rejoined together as he motioned for Vegito.

Vegito then held out the antenna with the smile and threw it to Buu and hit it with a kai blast making it exploded in front of Buu face completely destroying it as Buu growled.

"Come now you shouldn't be angry you know I was trying to help you, besides you looked ridiculous with that big banana on your head this is a much better look for you" Vegito said.

"You! I hate you!" Buu yelled as he made his antenna regrow. "No way damn you! You, you pig!"

"You're the one with pink skin" Vegito said as Buu growled. "Hey don't get so down in the dumps you've won every fight you've been in you know everyone meets their better sooner or later" Vegito said.

"No I won't lose! You'll see!" he yelled as he began grunting as his muscles expanded as he coughed up a whit bubble followed by four more each turning into a Super Buu Ghost all laughing evilly.

"Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" Buu yelled.

"You not being very original that attack belongs to Gotenks" Vegito said.

"Oh so you know how then you know how dangerous theses little ghouls can be, the slightest touch and you will exploded!" he yelled.

"I hoped you do better than these childish pranks" Vegito said.

"Attack!" Buu yelled as the ghost came at Vegito who disappeared and they stopped as he appeared on their left side.

"Banshee Blast!" Vegito yelled as the tips of his fingers had glowing dots as he shot five kai blasts at the ghosts that hit them all causing them to explode.

"Did you really think that ridiculous attack would work it's nothing more than a kids game, a game dreamt up by children come on you can do better than that can't you?" Vegito said.

"I knew that it wouldn't work I was conducting a little experiment, I know all of your friends attacks and I already came up with a variation for this one, you'll love it" he said as he began grunting again as he spat out ten ghosts as Vegito laughed.

"You think it's going to be the same, well you're wrong!" Buu yelled.

"Yeah I noticed you had a big litter this time" Vegito said.

"Fool! Mock me while you can Super Kamikaze Ghosts attack!" he yelled as the ghost came flying at Vegito as Vegito transported and held two kai blast in his hands as the ghost held out their hands for a Kamehameha.

"Oh man!" Vegito said.

"Ka..Me..Ha..Me..Ha!" all the ghost yelled shooting kai blast at Vegito who took off with the blast chasing after him.

"Not with my attack they don't!" Vegito yelled as he flew into a canyon.

"Confined him!" Buu yelled as Vegito kept flying as some of the blast began exploding from hitting the sides of the narrow canyon as Vegito looked ahead to see three ghost sticking their tongues at him.

"Galick Gun!" The ghost yelled as threw blast became one as Vegito was hit by the three Kamehameha's and the one big Galick Gun blast.

"So it's a silly kids game! Well bug off! It was good enough to beat you loser!" Buu yelled as his smile slowly vanished when he saw no body. "Where is the damn body surely it's underneath that rubble, it has to be!" Buu yelled looking closer as he sensed something and quickly turned around to see a kai blast heading his way as it took off his head.

"Too bad it's not permanent, it's a nice improvement" Vegito said as the six head blobs formed six heads.

"How did you do that?" the six Buu heads asked.

"Instant Transmission! It's the only way to travel, hey that was a clever idea using a Kamehameha Wave Buu" Vegito said as the Buu head's growled. "No really and then that Galick Gun oh yeah I could have been killed" Vegito said sarcastically. "Hmmm maybe I'm exaggerating just a little bit but I could have at least gotten a bruise or a little cut."

The Buu heads all growled with veins on their heads as they all place themselves on the body and formed back into one head as he yelled and came at Vegito who quickly vanished and came up behind Buu and kicked him in the head as they began teleporting again with Vegito making a hit to Buu every time they reappeared Vegito would hit Buu every time.

"Come on Buu you're your using your eyes instead of feeling where I am, there's no need to continue why don't you give up" Vegito said.

"Never fool!" Buu yelled coming at Vegito with punches that Vegito dodged. "Your nothing without fusion I could rip both of you apart!"

"Oh yeah well look who talking you got your strength from eating my sons and my friends" Vegito said blocking with his legs.

"I'm going to kill you!" Buu yelled.

"Well at least let me use my hands" Vegito said as Buu stopped.

"Oh that dose it!" Buu yelled forming a kai ball as Vegito kicked it out of his hands then kicked Buu in the face.

"You can't even lay a hand on me and you still refuse to admit defeat, your pride is blinding you can't you see the writing on the wall? You're done, cooked, it's all over admit that you're wrong and surrounded, it's up to you do you want to continue or not?" Vegito said as Buu smiled.

"Let's go blonde you know you can't win that's why you want me to surrender right? Come on I'm calling your bluff coward, what's wrong are you chicken?" he said as Vegito slowly floated towards him.

"Come on that's it, let's do it!" Buu yelled as Vegito floated closer. "Your just a paper tiger if you can finish me off let's see it! Come on do it!"

"Fine lets end this thing right now!" Vegito said.

"I like your style, you're going to make great candy" Buu said.

"Huh? Ah!" Vegito said getting hit by that pink candy ray as Vegito turned into a jawbreaker.

"No!" Serena yelled as Buu caught the candy.

"Look at the mighty warriors" Buu said as he laughed. "Yes your both so sweet, talk to me buttercup antagonize Majin Buu, yes tell me that I'm cooked that's it's all over, what else oh yeah you wanted me to admit I was wrong and surrender oh yes remember?" Buu laughed.

His fist with the candy began to move forward. "Time to die" he said as his hand moved and he noticed as he got punched in the face by his own fist as he dropped the candy and grabbed at his face as the candy fell out and floated in front of his face.

"You shouldn't hurt yourself like that" Vegito said as Buu and everyone else who was watching went wide eyed.

"How is this possible? You can still speak!" Buu said.

"I can do more than that, it seems that I retained all my powers" Vegito said moving around fast as they came at Buu who flinched. "I'm no ordinary candy I'm a jaw breaker the strongest piece of candy there is, don't be a fool Majin Buu you can still surrender it's not too late" Vegito said as Buu growled.

"Your nuts why would I want to surrender to you, your just a little sucker!" Buu yelled.

"You want some of this well come and get it, but I warn you attacking something so small and fast won't be easy" Vegito said.

"Attacking? You got to be kidding, no arms no legs, I'm not going to attack you, I'm going to eat you!" Buu yelled licking his lips.

"Alright then, eat me!" Vegito said backing up as he came fast into Buu gut then went flying into his chin then down onto his forehead sending Buu crashing down into the ground.

"Yeah! That how you get it done! Kick his ass Candy Vegito!" Serena yelled.

"I told him he should have given up, how embarrassing" Vegito said as Buu came flying back up and began punching and kicking at the candy that dodged it as the cady moved fast around him a flew to the side remaining still as Buu attack an invisible enemy as he stopped realizing he was attacking no one.

"I guess you don't have much of a sweet tooth today huh, well if you're not going to eat me let me show you one of my new moves, Pinball Attack!" Vegito yelled coming at Buu who blocked his attack with his arm as Vegito came back around to hit him in the shin then to the side of his face as Buu grabbed the candy.

"Chow time sweetie!" Buu yelled opening his mouth as Vegito brought Buu arm into his mouth and began punching the upper and lower Buu jaws as he came out to punch the back of Buu throat and came back out to break free from Buu grip and rammed himself into Buu forehead, gut, face and several other parts of his body.

"Will you stop that! Fight like a man!" Buu yelled.

"Do you see a man?" Vegito asked as he came through Buu jaw and ripped a hole through the back of Buu head and cut off Buu antenna.

"Hey what's the matter? I thought you wanted to eat me I went right into his mouth, what else do you want, come on!" Vegito yelled as Buu regrew his antenna and fixed the hole in the back of his head.

"What now Buu, shall we do it again, or would you rather fight me in my original form?" Vegito said as Buu pointed his anttena at Vegito. "Huh?"

Buu then hit him with the ray and turned Vegito back into his normal form. "Mommy...oh it's me again, lost your appetite now huh?" Sometimes too much candy can be a bad thing, it's not good for you" Vegito said as Buu growled before he yelled sending a wave of energy in all directions.

Buu then came at Vegito making fast punches and kicks that Vegito dodged as he punched Buu in the gut and punched him in the head then kicked him in the chin as Buu threw kai balls at them as Vegito came at him and head-butted Buu and kicked him into the air as he hit Buu with a kai blast.

Buu was left in a upper body an arm as parts of his body dissolved as Vegito came down and slammed both his hands down onto Buu face sending him flying down as Vegito flew down and kicked him as he caught Buu antenna.

"You're coming apart on me Majin Buu is this how you wanted it to end huh? So much for that tough warrior" Vegito said as Buu held out his hand and hit Vegito with a kai ball.

When the smoke cleared Buu saw his blast did nothing. "Break a leg Buu" Vegito said dropping Buu and hit him with another kai blast sending him fly back and exploding.

Buu now had torn clothes and a hole threw his chest as he grunted and Vegito appeared in front of him as he regrew his body and growled at Vegito.

"There good as new" Buu said.

"Ok if you say so" Vegito said.

"Say what!" Buu yelled looking down to see the hole in his chest didn't fill up. "Damn you!"

"Fighting on an empty stomach I guess you don't have to worry about those painful punches to the gut" Vegito said as Buu grunted and refilled the hole.

"Well" Vegito said yawning. "This is getting boring it's time to finish things up" Vegito said.

"You think it's that simple! Wake up!" Buu yelled as Vegito shot a kai shot into his mouth and threw the back of his head.

"You wake up! Your so blind that you can't see the difference from your powers and mine" Vegito said making the sword vanish. "Man the nerve hmmm yeah" Vegito said holding out both his hands.

"Take ten I'm going to count to ten Buu say a pray, get something to eat, whatever you want to do, then you will die, one! Two! Three!" Vegito began.

"You don't have to wait if you don't want to please charge me now if you prefer, it's your call, four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine!" Vegito said as a pink blob floated behind him. "Ten!"

"Vegito look out!" Serena yelled as Vegito saw the blob stretching to form around him as he powered up and was engulfed by the ball as it became apart of his body as Buu began laughing.

"Bye, bye" Buu said.

"He's gone" Hercule said as Serena fell to her knees.

"Were alone Goku no! Vegeta come back!" Dende yelled.

"He was our last chance and now I'll never get to see Kento again" she said as tears spilled from her eyes.

"I beat you fool!" Buu yelled giving the finger. "No more loud mouth Majin Buu won! Yes I did it!" he laughed.

"That monster! I'm going to kill him!" Serena yelled. As Dende stopped her.

"No we need you, you the only one who can fight" Dende said.

"Damn him! He'll pay for this!" Serena growled.


	20. Chapter 20

The Innards of Buu

Deep inside Buu Vegito was in Buu body as he heard Buu laughter as he took in his surroundings.

"Eww, it doesn't get any more disgusting then this, give me a break, ah forget it, it's bad enough being in here but have to endure this ridiculous laughter of his" Vegito said pulling his ears. "But on the Brightside the barrier did the trick he hasn't been able to turn me into Buu goo, well I better get busy, finding a way out of this place won't be a picnic, the others are still in here somewhere I can feel it but where?" Vegito said as he put down his barrier as he glowed blue and Vegeta and Goku were both thrown across the room as Goku heard a grunt who he thought was Vegeta as he stared wide eyed at Vegeta.

"I don't get it why did our bodies separate when we let the barrier down?" Goku asked.

"How would I know?" Vegeta said.

"How bazaar I was told once you and I were joined together by theses earrings we would never separate" Goku said.

"Well then I guess we lucked out, I mean and your you Kakarot just the way I like it so there Vegeta said removing his earring.

"Hey what are you doing put that back on! We'll probably fuse again once we leave Buu body but if were not ready we could blow our chance" Goku said as Vegeta crushed the earring.

"Vegeta have you lost your mind! Now there's no way for us to join bodies again! Why do you have to be like that isn't to worth you and I being stuck together if we can beat Buu" Goku yelled.

"No I prefer to be the captain of my own ship besides we can beat him anyway Kakarot" Vegeta said.

"How do you know that huh! Even if we do manage to get Gohan and the others out there's no guarantee that Buu will return to the way he was before" Goku said.

"Well I guess it's going to be very interesting to find out isn't it" Vegeta said.

"Well yeah, I mean no!" Goku yelled.

"I hate to be a burden and ruin your conversation but can you get the hell off me Goku your heavy!" Reyoto yelled.

"Reyoto? Oh my god your alive, but how I saw Buu absorb you" Goku said getting off of Reyoto.

"Well your half right" Reyoto said brushing off his pants. "Seconds before I was covered in that goo I put a barrier in hopes that it would keep Buu from getting stronger, I was half right, I ended up here and spent the last hour exploring, I came from that was and trust me you don't want to go that way, I was about to go that way but, you two showed up as that fused guy and spilt and landed on me so that's pretty much what happened since I got here" Reyoto said.

"This is great Reyoto! We with you we've even our odds!" Goku said.

"Come now you two better hurry Buu could blow up the world at any minute now" Vegeta said walking down the tunnel Reyoto didn't explore yet.

"Oh fine have it your way" Goku said removing his earring and crushing it.

"Come Goku we must hurry and find the others and kill Buu from the inside" Reyoto said following Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta wait up!" Goku yelled as him and Reyoto ran up to catch up with Vegeta.

"This place smells disgusting! I hope Buu dies over!" Reyoto said pulling his nose.

"How do you know where you're going?" Goku asked Vegeta.

"I don't" Vegeta said.

"Whoa it really stinks in here, you know it" Goku said.

"Yes it's disgusting and thanks for pointing out the obvious" Vegeata said.

"Would it kill you to be nice Vegeta" Reyoto said.

"We must be near the bowels or something it's really nasty" Goku said as Vegeta stepped into a sticky substances.

"Vegeta!" Goku said running to him as Reyoto and him got stuck. "What it's go me too! What the hell is it!" he said.

"I am too old for this shit!" Reyoto yelled as they all sank in and fell through towards a red river filled with oversized sweets as they fell into the red water.

Once they swam to the top they climbed onto one of the sweets to get out of the red water. "Oh man" Goku said.

"Well now we know where that disgusting smell is coming from" Vegeta said as he and Reyoto climbed on top of a cake. "Look at this place, doesn't he eat anything but sweets oh he worse than a child it's revolting not a single bit of meat at all!" Vegeta said.

"I swear if we get of this I am never eating another sweet again" Reyoto said as Goku was in the red water and saw smoke.

"Oh wow what's that smoke?" Goku said.

"Idiot! You're being digested that smoke is coming from your roasting carcass moron!" Vegeta yelled.

"Ah!" Goku yelled jumping gout of the water to stand on the chocolate as they red water began to move towards a whirlpool.

"Uh oh you hear that?" Goku asked.

"Great Galaxies! If I know my anatomy the leads straight to the southern exit!" Vegeta yelled.

"Oh eww" Goku said.

"Oh hell no! There is no way I'm going through that exit!" Reyoto yelled as the cake they stood on began to move.

"What are we going to do?" Vegeta asked.

"We're going to get sucked into that hole" Goku said.

"No Kakarot I mean how are we going to stop it!" Vegeta yelled.

"Hmm well I think it's too late" Goku said as the foods began to pile around them as they held them back. "Some rescues operation this is" Goku grunted.

"We are not suffering the same fate as cream filling!" Vegeta yelled as the water began to move faster and they all got thrown into the read water.

Under the water Reyoto and Goku saw Vegeta holding a kai ball as Goku tried to motion him to stop as Vegeta shot the blast and blew a hole in Buu body.

"Meanwhile Buu felt it. "Ah! Damn indigestion! Must have been the meat I eat, damn him even going down he's a royal pain! Soon he'll be something you wipe off your shoe!" Buu yelled as he began grunting.

On the inside the red liquid was following out as the three full blood Saiyans fell in as the hole closed up as the three Saiyan broke through a hard rocky substances the liquid turned into and landed on top of one.

"Whew that was close but I think we need to be a little more discreet down here so Majin Buu doesn't figure out that were still alive" Goku said.

"Oh I see we should have gone quietly down that hole like mice and become a part of Majin Buu excretions huh no thanks Kakarot I'm a true Saiyan I'm going out the front door, now let's get a move on the earth is on a short fuse right now" Vegeta said jumping ahead.

"I don't' know how I managed without you Vegeta" Goku said sarcastically following after Vegeta.

"I don't know how you to manage to get along" Reyoto said as they kept walking through Buu body.

"I don't know how he does it, you'd think he would kill over from eating all these sweets" Goku said.

"Oh you have no room to talk Kakarot I've seen you eat dessert, as bad as it seems I'd much rather be down here than in your stomach after one of your pig outs sessions!" Vegeta said as Goku laughed.

"You're kidding" Goku said.

"No I'm not" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta you have no room to talk you eat just as much as him and at least we have manners" Reyoto said.

"Huh?" Vegeta said stopping as the others did.

"What? What's wrong?" Goku asked.

"Quiet! Listen do you hear that?" Vegeta asked.

Reyoto and Goku listened as they heard a strange noise as it got louder. "Yes what is it?" Goku asked looking behind them.

"I don't know but I don't have a really good feeling about this" Vegeta said.

"Me either" Goku said.

"I don't like the feel of this" Reyoto said.

"What direction is it coming from?" Vegeta asked.

"It seems to be coming for every direction" Goku said.

"Precisely were being surrounded but by what?" Vegeta said as he looked up. "There!" he yelled as glowing green drops fell down towards them. "Look out!" Vegeta yelled as they jumped out of the way as the green dots landed in all directions.

"Hmm hey there what's up little guys" Goku said getting down to look at them closely as one jumped onto his shoulder as smoke could be seen. "Ow!" Goku yelled grabbing it and throwing it off.

"Ha, ha, ha, oh you all most defeated the great Kakarot" Vegeta laughed.

"Get out" Goku said.

"Rather odd creature" Reyoto said.

"Look, ferocious little rascals aren't they?" Goku said.

"Yes they are little savages alright" Vegeta said as the green dots began dissolving the large food on the ground. "There's millions of them I mean what are they?" Vegeat said.

"That's what I was wondering, look at them go" Goku said.

"I think it's possible they roam about breaking down food and what not that doesn't make it into the intestines" Vegeta said.

"I think they are antibodies, I think when Vegeta blew a hole in Buu stomach these guys were sent to clean up the mess" Reyoto said.

"I think we fit into the category don't we?" Goku said.

"Yes but I doubt that they ever tried to eat a full blooded Saiyan before" Vegeta said.

"It looks like they are about to try" Goku said as the green blobs began to surrounded them.

"Well you must have a sweeter scent then us Kakarot they obviously prefer you" Vegeta said.

"Yeah gee aren't I lucky" Goku said sarcastically as they got closer. "Guys uh sense there are about a millions of them I don't suppose you won't mind lending me a hand would you?" Goku said.

"Who me? Of course not I'm a team player" Vegeta said smiling as Reyoto rolled his eyes and cracked his knuckles.

"Hey seriously this could get ugly" Goku said as the green balls began jumping at them as Goku jumped into the air as Reyoto Vegeta and Goku began punching and kicking the green blobs.

"Ah! There everywhere!" Vegeta yelled "Alright!" he said forming a kai ball and began blasting away at them

"What is he doing he's going to blow are cover that crazy mmp!" Goku said as several green blobs landed on him with one covering his mouth as more began to gather on him. "Ugh! Little bastards!" he said grunting to get them off as he yelled.

"No Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled as the whole place shook. "What's that? It feels like an earthquake"

"Hold on Goku!" Reyoto said trying to get off the green blobs.

"Maybe he having a you know" Goku grunted as a long black object began heading towards them.

"Look out!" Vegeta yelled pushing Goku and Reyoto out of the way as something large began to rise. "Son of a Namek what is it!" Vegeta yelled.

"I don't know" Goku said.

"Hold still! Ow, why you little!" Reyoto said firing a green blob in his hands.

Then from out of the large object a large monster appeared in front of them glaring teeth with blood dripping from it. "What in the hell!" Goku yelled as it roared as Goku struggled to get free.

"Kakarot it's the slime the creature communicating with it get rid of it quick!" Vegeta yelled.

"I can't!" Goku yelled as the monster roared.

"Come on get off!" Reyoto yelled tearing away at the slim.

"Kakarot Reyoto do something!" Vegeta yelled as the monster came down at them as Goku yelled as they erupted in gold energy as the green slim flew off as the monster was thrown back as Vegeta jumped out of the way of the falling monster.

"Whew" Goku said still covered in slim.

"And you were talking about me, why don't you blow a trumpet and announce were here Mr. Undercover!" Vegeta yelled pulling himself out of the walls he got wedged in.

"Oops to much huh? I thought I was being shuttle I guess I did get carried away" Goku said.

"Yeah no kidding!" Reyoto growled as he whipped the green goo that landed on him as they heard a roaring.

"Oh great now what?" Vegeta said.

"There's no telling" Goku said as the roaring got louder as the three Saiyans looked at each other as the monster emerged from the darkness as the three Saiyans yelled.

"You hurt my big brother!" the large worm monster yelled as the three Saiyans fell over. "No Flathead what have they done? Daddy! Flathead hurt!" the other worm yelled.

"Wow if they're that big just imagine how big their father must be" Goku said.

"Disgusting! No I don't want to imagine even one slimy little ugh!" Vegeta yelled as the place shook and a much larger worm appeared in front of them.

"Wow now that's what I call a worm" Goku said.

"Kakarot I think I'm going to puke!" Vegeta said covering his mouth.

"Me too, where a bucket!" Reyoto said.

"Dad! Those three guys were picking on me!" the other worm said as sweat went down the Saiyans heads as the large worm looked at them.

"Look lets blast him! There's no sense in tiptoeing around Buu knows were down here!" Vegeta yelled.

"What, he does? Wow how do you know? Hey what if your wrong?" Goku asked.

Vegeta then shot kai blast at the large worm who eat all of Vegeta kai blast. "Ugh!" Vegeta grunted in shock as the worm burped.

"I told you dad they're mean!" Flathead said.

"Beat them up daddy!" the second worm said as the large worm came to look at them closely as he slapped the back of the first worm head with his tail.

"Ow what's the big idea dad!" Flathead yelled.

"No one likes like smart asses!" he growled.

"But they hurt me dad!" Flathead complained.

"They could have destroyed you! How many times have I told you never to leave the pack!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry dad!" Flathead cried as Goku and the others started wide eyed.

"Please forgive my sons he's young" the worm dad said as Vegeta face went blue.

"Sure no problem" Goku said.

"Ah that just great now he making friends with worms!" Vegeta said.

"This worm remind me of me" Reyoto said.

"They both have a bad habit of trying to eat anything that moves" Worm Dad said.

"I know how you feel when Kento was a kid he got in fights constantly we men twice his size kids can be a handle full" Reyoto said.

"You should think about teaching those little ingrates of yours some manners!" Vegeta yelled.

"That's what he's doing, hey maybe you can lend us a hand were trying to find our sons" Goku said.

"And our nephew" Reyoto put in.

"Did you happen to see them anywhere?" Goku asked.

"I see them" Flathead said.

"A green man too!" the second worm said as Vegeta hid behind Goku and Reyoto.

"Hmm Piccolo too, say do you know where they are right now?" Goku asked.

Meanwhile Buu was grunting and running threw a canyon as he blasted a boulder and turned it into a portable bathroom. "Yes thank goodness!" Buu yelled running in as Hercule, Dende and Serena looked over from the rock they hid behind.

"Look what it is, wow out here luxury, I could use one of those things myself" Hercule said.

"An evacuation station?" Dende said.

"Gross" Serena said.

"Hey it's time!" Hercule said climbing up onto the rock.

"Time for what!" Dende yelled.

"What do you think, what we got here is a golden opportunity!" Hercule yelled running towards the bathroom.

"Wait! It's occupied!" Dende yelled chasing after him with Serena.

"I'm not going to crap I'm going in there to kick his little ass that's what I'm going to do!" Hercule yelled as the sound of farting caught their attention as the whole area got covered in a foul smelling stench.

"Oh my god!" Serena yelled covering her face.

"Good heavens!" Dende grunted.

"He dropped the bomb!" Hercule said as they all passed out from the stink as they lay on the floor unconscious with the dog on its back next to them.

Deep inside Buu the worms were pointing up. "The green guy went up that way" Flathead said.

"Yeah that's where the other ones went too" the other worm said.

"Well that looks inviting" Vegeta said looking up at the darkness as the whole place began to shake. "What's going on?"

"In coming!" Reyoto yelled as water came down with foods and swept the worms and Saiyans.

"Dad what's going on?" Flathead asked.

"It looks like its potty time" Worm dad said.

"Hey you guys what the hell is party time? Where is this taking us?" Goku yelled as the worms went out of sight. "Man some party."

"They said potty time not party time!" Vegeta yelled.

"Oh hell no!" Reyoto yelled.

"It looks like we're not going to make the most graceful of exits!" Goku yelled.

"Not me!" Vegeta yelled.

"What do you suppose we do?" Goku asked as Vegeta powered up and floated out of the water.

"Run!" Vegeta yelled taking off.

"Wait up!" Goku yelled as him and Reyoto powered up and chased after him as Vegeta busted his way into the room of the channel. "Are you crazy!" Goku yelled and him and Reyoto went into the new hole.

Meanwhile Buu had flushed as he sighed with relief and stepped out fixing his pants. "I'm glad that's over those guys were a pain in the ass, who would have thought that this insolent world could have strong guys like that" Buu said as he flew off into the air and landed on a rock. "Who is the most powerful being in the universe? Me Majin Buu that's who!" he yelled before he burst into evil laughter.

Goku and the others made it to Majin Buu head as Goku looked around. "Wow so this is what it's like to be in Majin Buu head, Gohan and the others have to be in here because this is the only place we haven't looked" Goku said as they reach a fork in the road and saw two paths they could take.

"Oh this is great" Reyoto said sarcastically.

"Ok use your instincts Kakarot, right or left?" Vegeta said.

"Hmm I have to say left" Goku said.

"Good then I'm going right" Vegeta said.

"That's not very nice!" Goku yelled.

"You follow your instincts and I will follow mine" Vegeta said.

"Fine have it your way!" Goku said sticking his tongue at Vegeta.

"Goku grow up, now I'll go with you since your hopeless on your own and Vegeta can take care of himself" Reyoto said.

"Hey! That's not nice either!" Goku yelled.

"Come on" Reyoto said as they walked through the left tunnel.

"I'm glad I'm not untied with him anymore sheesh!" Goku said.

"Goku I had to share a head with you too so you have no room to talk" Reyoto said as they looked around the creep blue tunnel.

"Hmmm what a strange place" Goku said.

"Yeah even the inside of Buu is just as ugly as the outside" Reyoto said as they continued to walk and saw two figures.

"Huh? Who are you, come into the light!" Goku yelled as him and Reyoto went into fighting stances as they got a better look to the figure that had their back turned to them and saw one of them wearing a similar gi like Goku while the other had one with blue long sleeves as they both turned around and was Kento and Gohan.

"Gohan!" Goku said

"Kento?" Reyoto said as the boys didn't respond.

Meanwhile Vegeta was walking down his tunnel as he saw someone coming and saw Goten and Trunks emerge from the darkness. "Excellent, nice work boys your alive and well, good lets go find Kakarot and Reyoto, follow me" Vegeta said turning his back to them. "The sooner we get out of here the better."

"Fuuuu..Sion..Ha!" the boys said doing the fusion dance as the yellow light caught Vegeta attention as he turned around to see Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks.

"What is this?" Vegeta said.

Back in the left tunnel Reyoto found something odd about the boys while Goku remained oblivious. "Alright let's get out of this place what do you say boys?" Goku said approaching Gohan and Kento as Gohan came at Goku with a kick sending Goku flying on his back.

"What the hell!" Reyoto yelled.

"Gohan! What's the big idea son, why did you do that?" Goku asked getting up.

"Goku that's not Gohan and Kento, I know my own nephew and that sure as hell not him they're fakes!" Reyoto yelled.

Back in the right tunnel Vegeta was thrown back into the squishy wall as a kai blast came at him and he quickly moved out of the way as it went into the wall and exploded making pink goo fall onto Vegeta as he shivered with disgust.

"Alright you're asking for it kid!" Vegeta growled. "Look here whatever you are!" he yelled powering to Super Saiyan. "Where are our sons!" he said as someone head locked him as he looked to see fake Piccolo. "Fool you know you're just digging your own grave!" he yelled struggling to break free.

Gohan was making punches and kicks at Goku who blocked in the air while Reyoto was dodging fake Kento fast attack punches. "I can tell by the look in your eyes that your not my son!" Goku said getting a punch to the face as he flew back onto the ground while Reyoto landed next to him with a grunt.

"Ow that hurt, the fake brat made a cheap shot" Reyoto said rubbing his face.

"You're not our kids but you punch like them" Goku grunted as him and Reyoto got back up. "So be it you fakes!" Goku yelled as him and Reyoto powered to Super Saiyan and charged at the boys as Goku kicked Gohan and Reyoto punched Kento sending them flying on their backs as they began to phase out as they glared at them.

Buu was standing on a ledge while Dende and Serena woke up from their unconscious state and watched Buu from a rock they hid behind while Bee licked Hercule face till he woke up and jumped up sending the dog flying.

"Where is he? That toxic gas can't finish me!" Hercule said looking up to see Buu as he grabbed the dog and hid as the sound of a growling stomach caught their attention.

"I better get a bite, no sense in destroying the world on an empty stomach" Buu said flying off.

"Look at him go, taking off like a bird hiding from the mighty Mr. Satan" Hercule laughed as he saw Serena and Dende giving him an annoyed looks as they shook their heads.

"Stop wasting time lets track him down" Dende said.

"Say what! I thought you knew, look I don't want to fight him!" Hercule said.

"Well that's good because no sane person would but were going to do it anyway" Dende said.

"Tell me how" Hercule said.

"Well he said he was going to get something to eat right so I'm sure he'll let his guard down while he's eating, then we got him!" Dende said.

"Ok let's go" Serena said picking up the dog.

"Wait why so soon? Let's stay here and make a plan" Hercule said as Dende grabbed his shirt and they flew into the air.

Vegeta had elbowed Piccolo gut to break free as he slammed his elbow down on his back then kicked Piccolo backas Gotenks came up behind him and kicked him sending him face first into the squishy walls as Vegeta jumped up to kick Gotenks in the face as Piccolo kicked him.

"Fighting both of those idiots at once is pretty tough, where are those silly clowns when you need them?" Vegeta said.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Fake Piccolo said shooting his attack at Vegeta who jumped out of the way and shot a kai blast at Piccolo so hi attack hit Gotenks.

Gotenks fell over as Piccolo land on the ground with him as Vegeta grunted and stood up. "Now that was a close call" Vegeta said powering down to his normal state as he gasped to see Piccolo standing and Gotenks getting back up. "Those were direct hits, you were both out cold, shit what are they?" Vegeta growled.

Goku and Reyoto were panting in the air and Fake Gohan and Kento floated a few feet away from them glaring. "Ka..Me..Ha..Me..Ha"!" Both Gohan and Goku yelled as both their kai blast collided.

"Victory Cannon!" Kento yelled.

"Berserker Wave!" Reyoto yelled as his red attack collided with Kento yellow attack as the four blast exploded making the wall behind Vegeta explode as he got covered in more pink goo.

"Ngh now what!" Vegeta grunted as he got up and turned around to see Super Saiyans Goku and Reyoto.

"Huh? Hey!" Goku said.

"You did that!" Vegeta yelled.

"It was an accident" Goku said as he dodged Gohan punch and slammed his elbow down on the fake sending him into the ground.

Gotenks came flying at Vegeta who dodged and slammed his fists down on Gotenks backs as Goku watch fake Gohan get up as Goku and Reyoto flew down to stand next to Vegeta as they form a circle each facing an enemy.

"I don't think these ghoulish imposters can be destroyed they just keep getting up!" Vegeta said.

"We've noticed" Goku said as they all got their backs pressed to them.

"Unfortunately, and they are stronger then they look" Reyoto said.

"I don't suppose you two have any ideas?" Vegeta asked.

"None right off hand" Goku said.

"Fuuuu..Sion..Ha!" Fake Gohan and Kento said becoming Gohento.

Meanwhile Buu was flying in the sky sniffing the air as he smelled what he wanted. "I smell cake!" Buu yelled licking his lips as he flew down into the city below with Dende, Serena and Hercule flying behind.

"Quick lets head down" Serena said as they flew down towards the city as Buu flew above the road and smiled.

"It's cake time" he said seeing the bakery.

Back inside Buu the three enemies drew closer as Gotenks laughed. "Not even a little scratch, these lookalikes are not made of flesh and bones!" Vegeta growled.

"Yeah but he sure feels like it when these guys come after us" Goku said.

"It's like they are made from stone, I think broke my hand" Reyoto said shaking his hand as the enemies got ready for their strongest attacks.

"Man were in big trouble" Goku said.

"Oh!" Buu said looking at the cakes and pastries. "Lemon pound cake and strawberry short cake and German chocolate! Ah ha, ha, ha, oh yeah!" Buu yelled unknowing as the Fake fighters inside glowed pink as Fake Gohento turned into a cake.

"He's cake!" Goku yelled.

"Toast Kakarot he's toast!" Vegeta said seeing Piccolo turned into cake.

"No he's really cake!" Goku yelled.

"Yeah so this one!" Reyoto said seeing Gotenks had turned into a set off cupcakes.

"Yes I see, chocolate!" Vegeta yelled.

"No Strawberry!" Goku said.

"Lemon? What the hell!" Reyoto said.

"Cupcakes!" Vegeta said.

"No pound cake!" Goku said.

"German Chocolate? What the hell is going own!" Reyoto yelled.

Hercule, Dende and Serena were walking down the street looking for where Buu disappeared.

"I'm getting a really bad feeling about this" Hercule said.

"Shhhh!" Dende said as they walked past the bakery and saw Buu and quickly hid behind a red car.

"Did he see us?" Hercule asked.

"I don't think so" Dende said.

"Yeah he's too busy stuffing his face" Serena said as they watched scarfing down cake.

Vegeta, Goku and Reyoto made it past the tunnels as they reach a room with a cobweb like netting all around the room. "He's got cobwebs in his head!" Vegeta said crawling under one.

"That's about all he's got up here" Goku said pushing threw some.

"Where could he have hid them" Reyoto said.

"Kakarot Reyoto heads up!" Vegeta said as they looked over to see Vegeta pointing down a tunnel. "Over here, take a look" Vegeta said walking in as Goku and Reyoto ran up and entered the tunnel and saw Piccolo wrapped in a cocoon like sack with his head sticking out.

"Hey!" Goku said.

"Well check him, see if he's alive before you celebrate" Vegeta said as Goku flew up to touch Piccolo face.

"He is wonderful! Hey over there guys" Goku said looking at more cocoons.

"It's them!" Reyoto said flying up to touch Kento face.

"Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Kento we did it! We found them" Goku said flying over to his sons.

"Are they alright?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah they're doing fine considering where they are" Goku said.

"Trunks, Goten, Gohan and Kento have separated the fusion technique must not work in here either" Vegeta said.

"No note necessarily, it could be that their fusion time had expired" Goku said.

"Hmm yes Buu thought forms did preform the fusions, perhaps your right" Vegeta said.

"I hope so were going to need every advantage we can get" Goku said.

"So how are we going to go about removing them from these shell things?" Reyoto asked as Goku touched one.

"These things are weird and squishy, it's kind of like an eggplant" Goku said.

"Well that's another food I'm never going to eat again" Reyoto said.

"Stand aside Kakarot it's harvest time  
>Vegeta said holding up two fingers as Goku moved out of the way and Vegeta shot a kai blast cutting the lower half of Trunks shell then the top dropping Trunks shell on the ground. "Or maybe instead of sitting around you can help me out" Vegeta said.<p>

Goku then began cutting Gohan free while Reyoto worked on Kento as the dropped the shells on the ground and Vegeta cut Goten free as Buu on the outside lost power as he reverted to Piccolo clothes then back to his nose less and short antenna self.

"My body!" Buu growled. "What have they done! Fools I'll kill them!"

"Oh yeah, hmm fell that Majin Buu changed back alright what a difference" Goku said as they had all their friend lay before them.

"Most definitely" Vegeta said.

"What a decrease I like the odds a lot better now" Goku said.

"Me too were going to make this pink disgusting creature suffer" Reyoto said.

"Yes now let's blast our way out of here" Vegeta said holding out his hand.

"Right!" Goku said as him and Reyoto held out theirs as Goku noticed something. "Wait hold on a second, even though he's a lot weaker were still no match for him if we go out there right now he's going to kill us."

"Damn your right that's a big problem" Reyoto said.

"It's a problem alright, but there's one way we can win!" Goku said.

"Forget it Kakarot, no way!" Vegeta yelled crossing his arms.

"I haven't even said what it is yet spoiled sport" Goku said.

"There's no need, it begin with an F and ends with an N am I right?" Vegeta said holding out his hand.

"Hey good guess" Goku said flying over to stand next to Vegeta. "Come on it only last for thirty minutes and it's all over see huh, huh" Goku said.

"No way!" Vegeta growled.

"But it's only temporary" Goku said.

"That posse is not fit for a Saiyan warrior it's too prissy!" Vegeta growled.

"What? Is that all?" Goku said.

"What do you mean 'is that all' that's enough where's your dignity, were Saiyans!" Vegeta yelled

"But no one going to see us, gosh Vegeat is it really that bad?" Goku said.

"Were fighters not ballet dancers you oaf!" Vegeta yelled turning arounf

"You know I'm a little offended that you didn't ask me Goku, I can go to level 3 like you and you didn't even ask me, well that is just plain rude, I would never do it again but I'm still offended" Reyoto said.

"Huh?" Vegeta said catching their attention. "Kakarot Reyoto look you're not going to believe this" Vegeta said as they looked at what he was staring at and saw Fat Majin Buu.

"Majin Buu in his original form!" Goku said.

"Yes I see that but what does it mean?" Vegeta asked.

"Who knows, how could he absorb himself? It doesn't make sense, wow this is deep, two Buu's strange, maybe there were two Buu's at one time and this one lost" Goku said.

"You can't be serious" Vegeat said.

"Actually he's right, Piccolo told me, originally this Buu made friends with Hercule and was going to stop killing people and be good but something happened and the evil inside Buu took form as a skinner version the too fought and when Fat Buu tried to turn Evil Buu into chocolate the Evil Buu smacked it back and turned him into candy and eat him then that Evil Buu turned into the New Buu that Gotenks fought, so now before us the Buu who wanted to become good" Reyoto said.

Outside Buu landed on a cliff as he entered his own mind to find it'd intruders.

"We can try and read his mind, how about it?" Goku said.

"I don't see why not unless there was some kind of strange energy block like the earrings" Vegeta said.

"Yeah maybe this Buu is the key to helping us beat the other Buu" Reyoto said.

"I guess there's only one way to find out" Goku said.

"Well I suppose so, lets give it a go" Vegeta said as they looked into Buu thought and saw the memory of Buu fighting Evil Buu and what became of him.

"Wow so there really were two Majin Buu's the nice one and the mean one, huh" Goku said.

"What you didn't believe me? Sheesh well anyway now we saw for ourselves what happened" Reyoto said.

"Yep and old ugly won the battle" Vegeta said as they sensed and turned around to see Evil Buu emerging from the ground.

"Who are you calling ugly you ridiculous fool" Buu said.

"Uh oh" Goku said.

"How can he be inside his own body?" Vegeat asked.

"The real question is why haven't you three been absorbed yet and how dare you tear apart my people pods!" Buu yelled charging up sending a wave of energy in all directions.

"Kakarot Reyoto I think we're in trouble" Vegeta said.

"Well why did you have to crush your earring, you could have stuck it in your pocket but no! You had to fix it so we can never fuse again, thank you very much!" Goku yelled.

"Hmm" Buu said stopping his power up. "I see so you can't join bodies anymore."

"Nice work is there anything else you like to tell him!" Vegeta yelled.

"Idiots your mine!" Buu yelled jumping out of the floor to stand in front of them.

"Goku lets go, I hate to do this again but we have no choice!" Reyoto growled.

"Right" Goku said.

"Fuuuu..Sion..Ha!" they yelled doing the dance and saw it didn't work in Buu body.

"Ok I fell stupid now, time for plan B!" Reyoto yelled powering to Super Saiyan with the others as the room glowed with their golden aura as Buu laughed.

"I think I know how to get rid of the smirk off your ugly mug, I'm going to renovate your face!" Goku said holding out his hand as Buu laughed. "Funny huh, well then allow me to add a sky light!"

"Go ahead try it" Buu said.

"If you insist" Goku said shooting a kai blast that went past Buu and exploded behind him as he continued to laugh.

The blast Goku created didn't create a hole catching their attention. "What! No hole, nothing!" Goku said.

"Yes that's not good" Vegeta said.

"I felt it, it was like a mosquito bite but for a miniature guy like you who is actually smaller than a flea, that's not so bad" Buu said.

"Alright then we'll escape and regain our size!" Goku yelled powering up as his comrades followed. "Getting by you shouldn't be that difficult!"

Buu then yawned making the Saiyans mad. "Oh really, I don't know about that" Buu said.

"What do you say shall we?" Goku said.

"Ready when you are" Vegeta said.

"As am I" Reyoto said as Buu yawned again as the three Saiyans came at him as Buu clotheslined Goku and Vegeta and smacked Goku in Reyoto and sent them flying into opposite side of the room.

"Oh how scary, what a vicious attack" Buu said yawning.

The three Saiyans then came at Buu again as Goku kneed Buu gut as Vegeta stepped on Buu face smashing him into the ground as Reyoto kicked him sending him sliding across the floor as Goku help a kai ball and Buu melted into the floor.

"What! He's getting away!" Vegeta yelled as they ran to where he was as Buu came up and grabbed the back of Goku and Vegeta heads and bashed them into Reyoto head.

"Ow! What's your head made of!" Vegeta yelled.

"I could say the same about you two!" Reyoto said rubbing his sore head.

"Well one pop and they are all down, that's using your heads boys" Buu said.

"Vegeta Reyoto lets shut him up!" Goku yelled as they flew into the air as Goku and Vegeta kicked Buu in the face as they pressed their cheeks together and put their hands together for powerful kai attack.

"When I say now fire!" Goku said.

"When I say now fire!" Vegeta said.

"No when I say now shut up and fire!" Reyoto yelled as the two Saiyans blasted a super kai blast. "Berserker Wave!" Reyoto yelled adding his attack to the big one as it hit Buu as his screams ended.

"I think that did the trick now if you don't mind I think I'll sit out for the rest of this dance" Vegeta said.

"Yeah sure!" Goku said as they spread apart. "It looks like we got some house cleaning to do anyway" Goku said blasting a the Buu bits.

"This disgusting abomination better stay dead!" Reyoto said blasting away at the Buu bits.

"Ugh Saiyans cheek to cheek in battle what's next?" Vegeta said rubbing his cheek as he continued to blast away at the blobs.

"Shut up Vegeta" Reyoto said.

"Hey we make a good team huh?" Goku said holding out his hand for a high-five.

"Stay back! No more!" Vegeta yelled as they heard a bubbling noise. "Huh?"

"What's that?" Goku said as Buu laughed.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he laughed.

"What do you mean?" Goku said.

"Oh good I've been looking for a chance to use this, knock, knock!" he yelled.

"Whose there?" Vegeta said.

"Buu" he said.

"Buu who?" Vegeta said.

"Don't cry everyone has to cry sometime" Buu laughed.

"Man that laugh annoying!" Reyoto yelled as they sensed Buu and quickly turned to hit Buu who was coming out of the roof with three kai blasts as he continued to laugh and began to rise from the floor again.

"You just don't get it do you!" he yelled sinking in and coming up behind them. "You can't kill me in this place it's Buu all Buu, Buu, Buu!" he laughed as Vegeta hit Buu head with a kai blast making it get clean off.

"Take that motor mouth!" Vegeta yelled as Buu laughed and began popping up everywhere. "I can't take this!" Vegeta yelled throwing endless kai blasts as Buu dodged as they headed towards the pods.

"The pods!" Goku yelled.

The explosion made all the pods land a few feet away as Reyoto sighed with relief. "Hey easy there, he's doing it on purpose we can't let him get to us we got to keep our cool it's going to be the only way we can beat him" Goku said.

"Your right Kakarot a warrior must remain detached" Vegeta said.

"Don't let it bug you Vegeta he's bugging us too" Reyoto said.

"Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock oh don't be mad it isn't that bad of a place to spend eternity, your time is running out!" Buu yelled.

Goku formed a giant kai ball and shot it towards Buu making him leave and leave a hole with a light. "Kakarot you did it, look daylight that's our ticket out of here" Vegeta said as a large purple Buu head came down.

"Enough our little game is over! Now you become a part of me!" he yelled as they turned to see Buu formed a large arm that punched them and sent them flying and hit them with a pink kai blast as Buu laughed and they landed on the soft ground as the floor began wrapping around them as a red goo dropped down and began heading towards Vegeta.

"Ah you'll bring much power" Buu said.

"Vegeta get up!" Goku yelled I.T. to Vegeta. "Oh no you don't!" he said blasting the red goo as Goku picked up Vegeta and began flying.

"Goku hurry!" Reyoto said joining them as Buu came up behind them and wrapped his tentacle onto Goku face and spun them into a wall. "Goku!" Reyoto said as Buu grabbed his hair and threw him onto of Goku and Vegeta.

A purple blob formed in front of them. "This is where you freaks become a part of me" Buu said.

"Move!" Goku said pushing Goku and Vegeta out of the way and dodged the purple goo as Buu laughed.

"Scared you didn't I?" Buu laughed.

"No!" Goku yelled flying up and tried to hit Buu.

"Denied!" Buu yelled turning into a stringy goo and vanished. "Where did he go?" Buu said forming on the wall behind Goku as Goku kai blasted him as the pink blob land on the roof and formed Buu upper body. "That's it keep it up you will eventually wear yourself out, but don't worry you'll get plenty of rest in your pod" Buu said.

"No way! Not me you'll never get me into one of those things!" Goku yelled as Buu formed his lower half of his body.

"Oh no well have of me believes you but the other well that's another story" Buu said.

"Goku look out!" Reyoto yelled as Buu legs kicked Buu sending him across the room. "Berserker Wave!" Reyoto yelled hitting the Buu legs as Goku hid panting.

"You've missed me haven't you?" Buu said forming on the wall in front of Goku as Goku flew off as Buu tentacle wrapped it's self around Goku foot and bashed him into the floor as Goku blasted Buu and broke the tentacle off.

"Goku get up!" Reyoto yelled helping Goku onto the floor.

"Too bad it's almost over I must say that I am impressed though, you've lasted pretty long how weaklings like you still have energy left is beyond me" Buu said.

"Yeah well I don't expect you to comprehend me!" Goku yelled shooting a series of kai blast as they missed.

"Come on lousy aim what are you shooting at?" Buu said as he turned and saw the Good Buu pod moving from the impact of the kai blast as he moved and took a kai blast that was moving towards the pod and took the blast.

Goku fell to his knees as Reyoto tried to help Goku up. "Stop wasting your energy Goku" Reyoto said as Buu blue head formed in front of them.

"Hi" Buu said tuning into pink as he began to rise. "I can't help but noticed your lacking to destroy me" Buu laugh.

"Laugh while you can Buu!" Reyoto growled.

Buu held his hand up and formed a kai ball. "This won't hurt bad" Buu said.

"I'd get away from them if I were you!" Vegeta growled as they looked over to see Vegeta with the Buu pod. "You got bigger things to worry about" he said pulling on it. "Like what will happen if I yanked this thing down!" he said as Buu gasped.

"Oh you don't like that idea do you now? I didn't think so, I wonder what you will turn into without this fat tub of lard in your system, whatever it is I'm sure it won't be pretty" he said.

"No! Put that down!" Buu yelled removing the kai ball.

"Come now I really don't think you're in a position to be giving me order now are you" Vegeta said.

"You don't understand, let go of that now!" Buu yelled.

"Oh I think I understand just perfectly the writing own the wall now Majin Buu" Vegeta said.

"Stop that right now!" Buu yelled.

"I don't understand first your laughing at me with that ridiculous laugh and now your yelling at me at the top of your lungs, didn't anyone teach you any manners?" Vegeta said.

"Please let go if you tear those attachments I won't be me anymore!" Buu begged.

"You won't be you anymore?" Goku said.

"That sounds interesting let's give it a try shall we" Vegeta said pulling on the pod.

"No!" Buu yelled flying towards Vegeta.

Vegeta then tore the pod as Buu stopped midair and Vegeta threw the Buu pod as Evil Buu fell to the ground Buu then began melting.

"He might resurface again, he's always managed to do it before" Goku said.

"Rest easy Kakarot that Buu is gone for good" Vegeat said.

"Good riddance" Reyoto said as the place began to shake.

"Idiots what are you doing! It's time to grab the pods and run let's go!" Vegeta yelled running up ahead.

"Oh lets go" Goku said as they ran back as Goku and Vegeta took two of the pods while Reyoto grabbed Kento pod as they flew fast threw the purple tunnels.

"Hey which way is out!" Goku yelled.

"Who knows!" Vegeta yelled.

"What the hell is happening!" Reyoto yelled as the whole place began to change.

"Either I'm hallucinating or this place is changing" Goku said.

"Yes Buu body is morphing we've got to get out!" Vegeta yelled as they flew into an orange tunnel as it got hotter.

"Hey why is it suddenly burning up in this place, it feels like were in a volcano" Goku said as Vegeta began flying shorter as Piccolo pod began to rub against the ground.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled as Vegeta lifted Piccolo.

"Wait take a look" Vegeta said as they saw steam coming out of holes. "This whole place is erupting, Kakarot you were right it's exactly like a volcano in here!" Vegeta said.

"And at this rate we'll all be cooked alive!" Goku said.

"That is so not how I thought I would I die" Reyoto said as they flew on ahead and the heat slowly began to get to them as Goku dropped Gohan pod and quickly dropped down to catch it while in the process burning his ass.

"Ouch!" Goku yelled.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled as Goku tried to shake off the pain. "What the hell are you doing!"

"What do you think, I'm trying to cool myself off sheesh!" Goku yelled as the place shook.

"What's going on down there?" Vegeta said looking down a hole below them.

"Nothing good that's for sure" Goku said as white smoke began heading towards them.

"Ah!" they yelled as they quickly moved out of the way.

"What the hell! Do you feel that heat!" Vegeta yelled.

"How can you not!" Reyoto yelled.

"No kidding! Scorching that would melt the skin right off your bones! That things hotter than lava!" Goku said.

"Well the steam is rising which means it's trying to find a way out it might get us out of here" Vegeta said as the steam ended and they saw several holes above them.

"Look more holes" Goku said.

"Is that daylight?" Vegeta asked.

"That would be a miracle but then again I never rule those out" Goku said.

"Let's go!" Vegeta said as they flew up towards the holes.

"Goku you see that?" Reyoto asked.

"Yes I do, alright!" Goku said as the hole began closing.

"Oh no!" Reyoto said.

"It's closing!" Goku said.

"Come on!" Vegeta yelled as they picked up speed and the hole closed. "  
>"Dammit! You've got to be kidding me!" Vegeta yelled.<p>

"Man we almost had it!" Goku yelled.

"Any idea?" Reyoto asked.

"Open Sesame!" Goku yelled.

"Genius!" Vegeta said sarcastically.

"It's not working we got to think of something else!" Goku said.

"There is no something else, maybe if it happened once it will happen again" Vegeta said.

"Hey your right remember Buu thoughts we saw it when we read his mind, every time he got mad he went blowing his stack, that was it the steam we saw" Goku said.

"So what's next?" Vegeta asked.

"Just hold onto theses and I'll do the rest Goku said handing Reyoto the two pods. "Alright here we go" Goku said as the steam began to rise. "Show time! Ready?"

"It's not opened yet" Vegeta said as it began to open. "Now it's open!"

Goku then shot a kai blast at the steam and began pushing it back. "Lets go!" Goku said breaking the kai blast as all three Saiyans flew out of the hole and returned to their normal sizes outside of Buu as their friends began to appear in their normal sizes.

"Look guys people popcorn!" Goku said.

"What is he on?" Vegeta said.

"Forget it Vegeta it's no use trying to understand him" Reyoto said.

"Quick catch them!" Goku said grabbing Gohan and Goten while Vegeta grabbed Piccolo and Trunks and Reyoto caught Kento. "Spectacular, fresh air and sunshine, wow!"

"That was a disgusting experience" Vegeta said.

"Ah it was that bad" Goku said.

"Speak for yourself" Vegeta said.

"There back and they have everyone with them! What a relief" Dende said.

"Lets find a safe place to drop these guys, we still have some unfinished business" Vegeta said.

"Right" Goku said as they floated down and sensed something strong. "Oh boy here we go again!"

Vegeta then flew up to see Buu still screaming. "If this keeps up he's going to be stronger then he was before!" Goku said.

"Yes I know" Goku said.

"Does this guy ever give up!" Reyoto growled.

Buu body began to expand in muscles as he grew into a freakish size. "He's twice as big as he was before" Goku said.

"Hey look, watch he's about to change" Vegeta said.

"I hope he turns into a twig" Reyoto said as Buu moved around in an odd fashion.

"Or into a better dancer I hope Goku said as Buu body shrunk into the size of a kid and was panting with fewer muscles as Vegeta laughed.

"He's totally puny" Vegeta laughed.

"Not a twig but this could work" Reyoto said.

"He shrunk and you were so worried" Vegeta said.

"You weren't' worried huh? You had white knuckles and you know it" Goku said.

"It's hard to tell if he's stronger now or weaker" Vegeta said.

"Ah first thing first let's find a safe place to put these guys" Goku said.

"Right" Vegeta said as they flew down into a valley and set their friends and family down on the ground.

"Poor guy" Reyoto said.

"Pod life is no life at all" Vegeat said.

"No kidding" Goku said.

"They are like they're in a coma" Reyoto said.

"I hope they're alright" Goku said.

"They did well to stay alive" Vegeta said.

"Yeah that's for sure" Goku said. "Why aren't they snapping out of it? Hey Gohan wake up son" Goku said shaking Gohan as he groaned. "Guys he's coming through he's going to be fine"

Vegeta didn't respond as Reyoto shook Kento. "Vegeta?" Goku said as they sensed Buu moving. "Uh oh he's own the move again."

Buu returned to his spot on the mountain and smiled evilly as he began yelling and the sky was filled with thunder clouds and the earth shook, tornados formed building crumbled and all the heroes were forced to cover their ears.

"Wow that's loud!" Goku yelled.

"Someone shut him up!" Vegeta yelled as Buu stopped and lifted his hand and shot a kai blast down towards the ground.

"What!" Goku yelled.

"Oh no you don't!" Reyoto yelled as they shot kai blasts and it Buu blast away.

"Whoa he's mad, that blast had enough power to destroy the entire planet! Nice shot guys" Goku said.

"What a fool! Does he want to die too!" Vegeta yelled.

"He was probably planning on blowing to bits and reforming again!" Goku said.

"The Crazy runt!" Reyoto said.

"Hey Buu it's your business if you want to blow up the planet but fight us first you little coward!" Vegeta yelled.

Buu then turned his head to stare at them and grunted. "Gifted speaker" Vegeta said as Buu turned and smiled evilly as he lifted his hand and made a small kai ball over his head that grew bigger.

"No that can't be meant for us, that's way too much power it could blow up the planet ten times!" Goku said.

"He really is crazy" Reyoto said.

"Vegeta, Reyoto we can't stop that" Goku said. "No Buu why are you doing this it will leave nothing, nothing left at all please Buu!"

Buu then threw the kai ball at them. "The boys and Piccolo! Guys we'll grab the boys and Instant Transmission!" Goku yelled.

"Yes!" Vegeta said.

Goku saw Hercule and the others and grunted. "Grab hold!" he yelled flying down to grab them as the ball chased after them as Kibito Kai apeared infront of them and grab Goku hand.

"Vegeta Reyoto hang on!" Goku yelled as he grabbed his friends.

"No Kento, the kids Goku no!" Reyoto yelled.

Within seconds the planet blew up leaving no single thing left as Kibito Kai brought Goku and the others to the Kai planet.

Goku punched the ground as Reyoto tried to contain his anger. "Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Kento I let all them down!" Goku said.

"Where am I? Oh I died didn't I" Hercule asked as Vegeta growled and walked over to Goku.

"And what do we have here!" He growled and grabbed Goku shirt. "Idiot! How could you, you save them Namek boy, the oaf and girl instead of your owns son! Have you lost your mind!"

"Vegeta sorry" Dende said as Reyoto came up and punched Vegeta surprising everyone especially Vegeta. "You listen to me, there was nothing no one could do they were far! And what's your excuse! You could have saved them so what do you have to say!" Reyoto yelled with tears escaping his eyes. "I promised my sister on her deathbed that I would protect my nephew with my life and I failed! I raised that boy as my own son and now he's dead! This is no one fault but Buu and we must make him suffer! So leave Goku alone and back the hell off unless you want to end up like them by my hands mighty prince" Reyoto yelled as Vegeta got up and turned his back and crossed his arms.

"I can't believe that maniac blew up the earth!" Vegeta growled.


	21. Chapter 21

True Saiyans Fight Alone

"The earth gone, and everyone else" Serena said on her knees looking out the crystal ball.

"The earth is gone you say who are you trying to fool, what do you think this is huh?" Hercule said.

"Please someone shut him up!" Reyoto yelled from the tree he was in ashamed for what happened.

"Oh I get it this must be a dream and if this a dream I can fly!" Hercule yelled running to a cliff and jumping off and smashing into several rocks. "Ow! The pain, how can this be a dream if there's pain!"

"Kakarot! I can't believe this! Do you see what we have to put up with because of your incompetent decision and your apposed to be a Saiyan!" Vegeta yelled.

"What did I say Vegeta!" Reyoto yelled jumping from the tree.

"They're gone and we can't even wish them back the dragon balls were destroyed along with the earth" Vegeta said.

"There he is!" Kibito Kai said seeing Buu reform himself in space.

"How can he survive a blast like that?" Dende said.

"He's mad!" Goku yelled.

"That fiend! Damn him!" Vegeta yelled.

"If he can withstand an incredible explosion like that how are we ever going to beat him?" Kibito Kai asked as Buu vanished.

"Did you see that?" Vegeat asked.

"Yeah he's using Instant Transmission!" Goku said.

"But how can he have learned it that fast? Now he can travel at the speed of light" Kibito Kai said.

Buu landed on another planet as he began to blow up another planet as he moved from planet to planet.

"I think that he's searching for you three, sensing spirits that are stronger than average and going there to check it out" Old Kai said.

"What's he going to do? Destroy every single place he looks my god!" Goku growled.

"Yes I'm afraid so, this Buu experiences no remorse what's so ever he's a killing machine" Kibito Kai said.

"With I.T. he could destroy an entire solar system in less than an hour, the universe will never be the same again" Goku said.

"Hey wait! I forgot the dragon balls , the new ones on Namek Frieza destroyed our original home world but he couldn't destroy the dragon balls not as long as they live in the hearts of my Namek brothers and I'm sure the Elder made a new set by now" Dende said as everyone sighed with relief. "We can use them to wish back the earth and everyone Majin Buu killed.

"Is it true?" Reyoto asked.

"Yes he's right!" Vegeta said.

"There's a small problem, Dende the other Nameks are too far away I can barely sense them from where we are which means we can't reach them by I.T. we need a spaceship of some short to get their" Goku said.

"Which we don't have" Dende said disapointed.

"Dammit!" Reyoto yelled.

"Wait! I'm not sure what the dragon balls are but I'm a Kai my Instantaneous Movements is not limited by distances I can go anywhere I want see! If you guys have a plan then the least I can do is get you to where you want to go" Kibito Kai said.

"Yes alright!" Goku and Dende shouted.

"Alright! Things finally seem to be going in our favor!" Vegeta said.

"Hold it right there! I'm familiar with the dragon balls and using them in this case just isn't proper those balls they aren't to be used anywhere but on their home planet using those balls elsewhere could upset the balance of the universe!" Old Kai yelled.

"Aren't you being a little strict after all the earth has some very beautiful women on it there's one particular I'm thinking about, remember your reward for helping Gohan and Kento?" Goku said."

"Ah Goku I don't think it's a good idea to bring that up with Vegeta here!" Reyoto whispered.

"Oh you mean that one!" Old Kai said.

"The one you get to kiss" Goku said.

"Everyone stand this isn't going to be pretty" Reyoto warned as Old Kai laughed.

"I noticed since I was a boy she great" Goku said.

"He's a dead man" Reyoto said seeing Vegeta growling.

"But didn't she die when the earth exploded?" Old Kai asked.

"Sure but we can use the dragon balls to wish all the earthlings back" Goku said.

"Hey Kakarot! You would happen to be talking about Bulma by any chance!" Vegeta growled as Goku gasped.

"He's dead" Reyoto said.

"Oh you are aren't you! You idiot how could you! Don't you have any sense at all! Let him kiss your woman or that girl!" Vegeta yelled pointing at Serena.

"Eww! No way in hell I'm kissing that!" Serena said.

"But she not as nearly as pretty as Bulma is see it a compliment and it was all Reyoto idea!" Goku said.

"What! Oh hell no you're the one who agreed to that! SO don't even drag me into that!" Reyoto yelled.

"Buu blew up another world! What an insane creature he keeps blowing himself to smithereens and then reforming!" Kibito Kai said.

Buu then I.T. himself into Otherworld. "Damn him! He's found his way into Otherworld!" Goku said.

"Lets go get him!" Vegeta said.

"Right behind you!" Reyoto said.

"I think you got around to giving them your earrings, they would clean Buu clock if they fused together" Old Kai said.

"Yes of course" Kibito Kai said removing his earring. "Gosh Goku Vegeta Reyoto if it wasn't for you where would all of us be? Cheers!" he said tossing them the earrings.

"You'll have to forgive me guys but no thanks I think some things are more important than victory theses just aren't right for us maybe if they weren't permanent you know" Goku said.

"I understand" Kibito Kia said.

"Besides Buu not used to being himself anymore it's only fair that I fight him in my natural state" Goku said.

"What are you saying! Have you lost your marbles! Hold on this isn't about your ego! This is the fate of he universe were talking about!" Old Kai yelled.

"Perhaps you should reconsider" Kibito Kai said.

"Kindly allow me to put an end to any furfure speculation" Vegeta said crushing the earring in his hand. "Were Saiyans after all we do have our pride" he said as Goku crushed his.

"Yes and that pride got our brethren kill, I swear if this come back to bite us in the ass I'm personally holding you two responsible" Reyoto said.

"How do you think you'll beat Majin Buu in his present state? This is his original form he's more powerful than ever!" Kibito Kai said.

"Don't worry it will work out somehow" Goku said.

"It better or I'm kicking your ass" Reyoto said.

"My goodness he's going to below the Great Kai Planet!" Kibito Kai siad.

"Is it possible to die when you're dead or does something else happen?" Reyoto asked.

"If it happens again they won't exist in this world anymore but I'm not going to allow that to happen" Goku said getting ready to I.T. away.

"Kakarot wait! Why don't we draw him to us and away from those innocent people, it is us he's after" Vegeta said.

"But how do we call him?" Goku asked.

"Oh use your brain Kakarot all we have to do is raise our power levels and he'll come running" Vegeta said.

"Of course!" Goku said.

"Let's do it!" Vegeta said.

"Right!" Goku said.

"Still going to regret this" Reyoto muttered as they started yelling powering up to get Buu attention.

Buu was forming another death ball. "Buu crush you like bug!" Kid Buu said as he sensed the three rising powers and smiled as he laughed. "Dumb Dumbs!" he said making the death ball go away and took off into the sky.

The Saiyans stopped yelling when they sensed Kid Buu as he appeared in front of them and landed near the Kai's Dende and Serena.

"That was quick" Goku said.

Kid Buu burst into evil laughter as Vegeta cracked his knuckles while Reyoto stretched. "How perfect we can fight as we like here" Vegeta said.

"Please leave now you guys if you try and stay you'll only help Majin Buu" Goku said.

"What!" Kibito Kai yelled.

"Sorry but we can't fight to our full potential if were worried about you safety" Goku said.

"Oh yeah I understand now" Kibito Kai said.

"I understand what's going on here, sure your think that are sacred patting is going to be demolished during the fight, oh well kick some ass you three" Old Kai said.

"Thank Old Kai" Goku said.

"Do your best guys!" Dende said.

"And kick his ass make that runt suffer!" Serena yelled as Goku gave them a thumbs up.

"Grab ahold of me you three I believe it's time for us to go!" Kibito Kai said.

"I don't know about this" Old Kai said as they grabbed onto Kibito Kai.

"You'll be just fine" Kibito Kai said as they vanished.

"Now then with all our lose ends gone, shall we?" Reyoto said.

"Hey we should probable decided now while we still have a spare minute" Goku said.

"Right how are we going to do it?" Vegeta asked.

"I guess we'll try the old fashioned way" Goku said.

"Oh goodie" Reyoto said.

"Alright Kakarot you're asking for it" Vegeta said.

"We'll see about that" Goku said.

"I hate this" Reyoto said.

"Rock paper scissors ha!" The Saiyans yelled as Goku got rock while Vegeta and Reyoto had scissors.

"Yeah I did it!" Goku said as Vegeta grunted as him and Reyoto powered down.

"Yeah you beat us Kakarot but there's a good chance we'll get our turn anyway" Vegeta said.

"Gee thanks but if you wanted a turn you should have choose paper" Goku said as Vegeta flew off as Reyoto remained. "The fact of the matter is I probably destroyed the fat Majin Buu when I was at Super Saiyan 3 but I wanted Gohan and the boys to have their chance at saving the world, I won't be around forever and neither will he hopefully" Goku said making a disgusted look towards where Vegeta landed.

"You better not screw up again Goku because if you start losing I'll intervene and we will fuse, you understand me!" Reyoto growled as Goku nodded and Reyoto flew off to join Vegeta.

"Alright Majin Buu let's do it!" Goku said as Buu remained motionless looking down at the ground. "What's the big deal you drop something?" Goku said as he saw something leaking towards the ground. "Huh!" Goku said realizing Buu fell asleep and was drooling.

"That bum! He's sound asleep! How dare he! No this can't go on anymore he's kill too many innocent people, it's not right!" Goku yelled powering to level 2 and woke Buu up.

When Goku stopped Buu yelled as he began beating on his chest like a gorilla and yelled like one as well. "What in the world?" Goku said watching Buu do this for a good few minutes.

Vegeta and Reyoto watched with angry expression and veins on their heads as they watched. "Fool! Who does he think he is!" Vegeta growled.

"That little runt got a lot of nerve!" Reyoto growled.

"Forget this I've had enough!" Goku yelled teleporting towards Buu and came down to slam his knee down on Buu face to shut him up as Buu mumbled from under the knee and continued to beat on his chest as Goku came down and kicked Buu in the back sending him flying as he continued to act like a gorilla even when he crashed into a mountain and stopped dragging his feet in the dirt.

Goku came at him as Buu held up a kai ball as Goku dodged and slammed his elbow into Buu gut, bash his elbow down on Buu head, kick Buu in the face then again to send Buu stepping back a few inches before Goku stopped in front of him and held a kai blast to Buu chest as it grew bigger making Buu get destroyed as the kai blast move a good few miles before it exploded.

Buu then began reforming in the air as he laughed. "Presto" Vegeta said.

"Man that laugh more annoying when he's a shrimp!" Reyoto said.

Goku began flying into the air as Buu flew down and charged at Goku and punched him in the face as they both created kai balls as they collided causing an explosion as they came out from the smoke and Buu head-butted Goku as Goku punched Buu in the gut, Buu then punched Goku in the face.

They flew back as Goku threw a kick in Buu direction who shrunk his head into his body to dodge Goku kick as Goku came back around to kick Buu in the gut as Buu stretched out to stop himself and flew down towards the ground with Goku.

Buu came at Goku with a kick which Goku block as Buu continued to kick as Goku block. Goku fell over and used his hand to hold him up as he kicked Buu in the head as Buu shot a kai blast at him that he smacked aside as he threw a kai blast back at Buu who dodged and shot another kai blast that Goku jumped over and shot another kai blast.

Kai balls were flying in all directions as Vegeta and Reyoto continued to watch from a safe distances.

Buu at one point shoved his foot into the ground as Goku came charging at him as his foot came up from the ground to hit Goku in the face as he began stabbing his foot into the ground that Goku began dodging as he stepped on Buu foot as it was coming out as he came at Buu and kneed him in the face.

Buu grabbed Goku foot and slammed into the ground and chucked a kai blast at him as Goku got up and held his arms up to block as he threw Buu blast into the air as Buu came at Goku with a punch that Goku dodged as Buu head tentacle wrapped around Goku neck and pulled him into the air and spun around in circles and threw Goku forward and into a mountain.

"Oh, should we help?" Reyoto asked as the mountain Goku went into two halves as Buu landed on top of it and beat on his chest again.

"No lets watch a little while longer" Vegeta said as the crack in the mountain Buu stood over began to move apart as Buu noticed and stopped his actions as Goku yelled and pushed the two halves apart as they both blew up into boulders and rocks.

"Ok onto plan B whatever that is" Goku said.

Buu vanished from the spot he floated in the air as he went into space and began coming down fast at Goku who gave Buu his own punch as the impact caused the earth around Goku turned into a large crater as the earth shook and new mountains began coming from the ground as some of the earth shrunk.

"I hope he's having fun because I'm not!" Vegeta yelled as they tried to keep their footing on the spot they stood on.

"Yeah no kidding!" Reyoto yelled.

Goku and Buu moved away from each other as the land shifted around them. Buu laughed as he began forming around a kai ball as it began to grow bigger.

"Great now what's he up too? Better not wait to find out!" Goku yelled throwing a kai ball at Buu that stopped and went into Buu large kai ball. "Huh!" Goku said as Buu threw the large ball at him as Goku held up his hand to catch it as he yelled and threw it into space where it circled the planet and came back down towards Goku who jumped out of its way.

The kai ball caused the sky to turn red as Vegeta and Reyoto tried to look for Goku and Buu. "Where are you Kakarot?" Vegeta said as they saw a pink light down below as the red sky went away. "Freaky."

"Yeah no kidding" Reyoto said as black clouds filled the sky as thunder and lightning began to show as the earth shook again as the ground they stood on began splitting apart and began crumbling as large craters began forming on the planet.

"Damn you! Where's your weak point! You're twice are strong as you were before, your speed, and your power" Goku said as he began yelling and powered to level 3.

"So Kakarot finally in the mood is he? This ought to be one to remember" Vegeta said.

"Majin Buu your time has come! Ok let's see what you got!" Goku said.

Buu laughed as he smiled evilly and tilted his head at Goku as he vanished and kicked Goku who charged back at him and they collided throwing punches and kicks.

"Vegeta just in case something happens I want you to know something" Reyoto said as Goku punched Buu gut and kicked his jaw.

"What?" Vegeta said as Goku kept kicking Buu while he held the tentacle as it wrapped it's self around his neck as Bu began repeatedly head-butting Goku.

"Kento would have never became a Super Saiyan if I didn't interfere" Reyoto said as Buu kicked Goku in the air as Goku hit Buu with a large kai blast.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked.

"I learned an technique form an alien race that can change like us, and when I used this I accidently stumbled on my level 3 and I wanted nothing to do with it since it made me look like Raditz so instead of making myself stronger I used my technique on Kento the day we were attacked and forced him to unlock his Super Saiyan I can unlock your level 3 if you want" Reyoto said as Buu reformed but wrong with his head coming out of his crotch.

"I know were both under a lot of pressure but let's try to keep our heads on our shoulders" Goku said as Buu growled as his head went back in between his legs and came back onto his shoulders as he flew towards Goku upside down and began attacking Goku as they punched and kicked each other.

"Yes by the looks of it we may need all the advantage we'll need" Vegeta said seeing Goku get elbow in the side before Goku kicked Buu in the face as Buu returned that kick to his gut and Goku gave him a punch to the gut.

"Hold still this is going to hurt, a lot" Reyoto said as his eyes glowed red and he held out his hands towards Vegeta.

Goku and Vegeta were kicking and punching each other as everyone in Otherworld and in Hell watched. "He kind of looks like you Raditz, shame huh?" Nappa said.

"Oh shut up! It's that punk I want to see dead!" Raditz yelled looking at Reyoto with glowing eyes as Vegeta was on the ground groaning in pain.

"Don't tell me you're still mad that he made your son stronger than you" Nappa said.

"Yes, no brat should be stronger than their father especially one of mine! He doesn't even look like me, he took after my father like my brother and one of his brats!" Raditz growled as they watch Buu turn into a ball and come at Goku and hit him in the face as Buu flew down and came flying back up as Goku dodged as Buu hit a mountain and went bouncing back and forth against mountains as he flew back up to Buu who flew down and move away at the last second so Buu hit the ground causing the planet to shake.

Goku was looking into the hole Buu created as the ground shook as Goku jumped away as he moved from spot to spot as Buu tunneled underground as Goku stopped and Buu popped out behind him as Goku pushed the boulders off him. "How does he keep it up?" Goku said as Buu popped out from his ball and pointed and laughed at Goku.

Once Reyoto technique was done Vegeta stood standing with his arms crossed feeling stronger than before as him and Reyoto watched Buu laugh as Buu stopped laughing and flew down at Goku

"I know I'm going to regret this, but this isn't the time to conserve energy" Goku said getting ready for his attack. "Ka..Me..Ha..Me..Ha!" he yelled hitting Buu with the blue kai blast.

Goku fell to his knees as Reyoto flew from his spot and knelt next to Goku.

"Get up! You shouldn't have wasted all your energy on that attack" Reyoto said as Buu reformed himself into a hundred mini Kid Buu's all laughing as they began shooting kai blast at Goku and Reyoto. "Solar Shield!" Reyoto yelled as the blast came down on them Goku began yelling as he fell out of Super Saiyan 3 right to his normal form as he passed out on the ground.

"Goku!" Reyoto said removing the shield.

"No Kakarot!" Vegeta said flying down to stand next to Reyoto and knelt down. "Kakarot were right here" Vegeta said as Goku grunted and tried to get up. "Look I know it's your turn Kakarot but I think we better cut in at this point unless you're finished eating dirt" Vegeta said.

"Yeah sure be my guest, please be careful my friends" Goku grunted.

"Count on it!" Vegeta said as the Kid Buu's continued to laugh.

"That's right, laugh it up you little bugs!" Reyoto yelled standing with Vegeta as they both charged up and flew into the sky as the mini Buu's began attacking them with mini punches and kicks and Reyoto and Vegeta charged up and pushed the Buu backs as they began blasting away at them.

The pink blobs then reformed Kid Buu. "Peek-a-Buu-Buu" Buu said as he began laughing and hit Vegeta with a kai blast.

"Vegeta!" Reyoto yelled as Buu charged at Vegeta and began beating on him till Reyoto went in and kicked Buu in the head as Vegeta teleported away from him as Reyoto floated next to Vegeta as Buu began doing some kind of wiggle dance.

"That's it!" Vegeta yelled as he charged at Buu trying to land a punch and a few kick as Buu dodged and Vegeta hit Buu with a kai blast blasting off his legs as Buu made them grow back as Vegeta repeated this process three more times as Buu just regrew his legs.

"Great no effect at all" Vegeta panted.

Buu stretched out his leg to kick vegetal in the gut and brought his body over to head-butt Vegeta and sent him crashing into the face of a mountain.

"Berserker Wave!" Reyoto yelled taking off Buu head as Buu stretched his arm out to grab Reyoto leg and slammed him onto the top of the mountain and out of Vegeta sight as Buu moved to float directly in front of Vegeta.

Buu flew back a little and began forming a kai blast as he got ready to throw it as Goku and Reyoto came from nowhere and kicked Buu in the face sending him flying back.

"Sorry to but in like that but I'm not done yet Majin Buu is so much stronger than anyone I have ever faced before but I know there's still away to win!" Goku yelled powering to Super Saiyan as Reyoto joined him.

Buu was rubbing his jaw and laughing as Goku and Reyoto floated in front of him as they powered to level 2 before they yelled and went to level 3.

Goku flew towards Buu and pushed him back with invisible force power sending Buu flying back as he went flat to stop midair as Reyoto came punching and kicking at Buu as Goku joined him.

At one point Buu bite Goku arm as Reyoto held Buu head as Goku but down on his head as Vegeta watched as they began hitting Buu with kai blast as they sent him flying to the ground as he used the leg trick again as Reyoto dodged and kicked Buu in the face as he went stretching forward then back to head-butt Reyoto as Goku came to punch Buu in the face.

Buu jumped up onto a small hill and charged for a Kamehameha as he blasted it at them. "Solar Shield!" Reyoto yelled stepping in front of Goku as the blast came down.

"Ka..Me..Ha..Me..Ha!" Goku and Reyoto yelled as a massive kai blast came at Buu as he slammed his fist into making him get his arm and left hand get cut off.

"This can't keep going on" Reyoto panted.

"You can't deflect that one" Goku panted as Buu growled and regrew his arm and hand. "This can't go on, were going nowhere fast" Goku said.

"Let's just wing it!" Reyoto said as they flew up as Goku and Buu punched each other and Reyoto elbowed Buu gut as they began colliding attacks.

Buu at one point grabbed Goku and Reyoto legs and began spinning them around and threw them towards the planet surface and into a mountain as Buu came flying down at them as Goku and Reyoto blasted at him who caught the blast with his arms and legs as he held the four blast in place as Goku and Reyoto threw two more kai blast as Buu threw the four kai blast at them and smacked back the other two back at them.

When the smoke cleared Buu saw the Saiyans were gone as he turned around as Goku smacked his fist down onto Buu as Reyoto kicked him as he went flying down and turned into a flat Buu to stop a few feet from the ground and land but Goku kicked his head into the earth as Goku and Reyoto held kai blast towards Buu body and yelled a blue light could been seen going right through the planet.

Goku and Reyoto panted as Buu hands grabbed their legs and pulled them down into the ground and threw them into a cave as he began smacking them around against rocks as he slammed them a few times before he retracted his arms.

"Ugh you're really stronger than I imagined" Goku grunted.

"Regret crushing the earrings yet?" Reyoto grunted.

"Me Buu kill you!" Kid Buu said.

"Is that so?" Goku said getting up as Reyoto followed. "Well you wouldn't be the first and there's always that chance, but what we represent can never be destroyed Majin Buu!"

"Let's go!" Reyoto yelled as they charged at each other as Goku and Reyoto began beating on Buu with punches and kicks as Goku kicked Buu into the side of the cave as Goku fell to his knees as Reyoto leaned up against a rock to stay up.

They heard whistling as the dust cleared and Buu was seen sitting looking bored. "Shit our attacks aren't having any effect on him anymore, what's going on" Goku said.

Buu stuck his tongue at them and pull on one of his eyelids as Reyoto growled. "That's it!" Reyoto yelled as Buu came at them and began expanding as Goku and Reyoto hit him with kai blasts making a hole out of the cave as the Saiyans chased after Buu.

"Man I feel like a hamster on a wheel, it doesn't matter how much energy we put out we still don't get anywhere" Goku said.

"We need a plan" Reyoto said.

"Kakarot Reyoto" Vegeat said floating behind them.

"Hey we'll switch in a little while ok I still have some fight left in me" Goku said.

"And I don't give a crap about these stupid traditions I want him dead" Reyoto said.

"I know you don't intend to switch you can't fool me, come on you know better than anyone that I don't stand a chance against Buu at this level he'd tear me apart" Vegeta said.

"Only until your new power settles in" Reyoto said.

"And you'd do fine" Goku said.

"Don't give me that I know what you're trying to do Kakarot so forget it I fought him I had my chance I know the truth, he's stronger than both me and Reyoto, you know that" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta" Goku said.

"Hey I may not last as long as Goku but I'm not giving up just yet" Reyoto said.

"Go get him don't you worry about me you're a Super Saiyan 3 you two combined should create enough energy to destroy that monster" Vegeta said.

"Well maybe I could have done it while I was fresh but I let the fight drag on so you can have a shot" Goku said.

"Huh!" Vegeta said in shock as anger hit Reyoto.

"I should have done it! Dammit now I'm weak I'll need time!" Goku said.

"How much time?" Vegeta asked in too much shock to be mad yet.

"Even if I had one minute just one minute with no interruptions" Goku said as Vegeta eye twitched.

"In this fight, one minute is an eternity" Vegeta said as Buu did the wiggle dance again.

"Oh man I don't believe this he's have the time of his life over there!" Goku growled.

"Buu yeah, Buu yeah!" Kid Buu said dancing.

"He's just playing games!" Goku growled.

"Kakarot, Reyoto and I got it covered" Vegeta" said.

"Say what?" Reyoto said.

"Your minute I got it covered get the rest that you need!" Vegeta said.

"But Vegeta you both could die" Goku said.

"If I can't last one lousy then perhaps I deserve to die!" Vegeta said.

"Hey that's not true!" Goku said.

"Sixty seconds Kakarot" Vegeta said.

"We can hold him off just don't make us regret it!" Reyoto said.

"Alright were going, you have one minute" Vegeta said.

"Forget it! No way, you already tried fighting him once you could be killed!" Goku said.

"Tell me is there any other way Kakarot, do you want to beat him or not?" Vegeta said.

"Yes I do" Goku said.

"Then what do you say we drop this idiotic sentiment and win this thing, and don't worry about us we'll keep our end of the deal!" Vegeta said.

"Why not I'll do it, alright on one condition I don't want you to don anything reckless just hold him off and that's it alright, you don't have to win this so don't get angry and blow yourself up again, you died once if anything happens to you now, you won't exist anymore, there will be nothing I can do to bring you back, stay alive ok" Goku said.

"Thanks but I'm already dead" Vegeta said.

"I'm not and plan to keep it that way" Reyoto said.

"Well here it goes" Vegeta said powering to level 1 then two as he began pushing it furfure.

"That right Vegeta push that power out!" Reyoto yelled as Vegeta yelled and became level 3 as his hair made him look weird as Vegeta and Reyoto flew at Buu as Goku yelled and began charging his power.

"Vegeta let me show you my newest technique!" Reyoto said holding two kai balls in his hands as he began yelling as his teeth became sharper and with eyes turned white and the kai balls formed around his hands and became claw. "Saiyan Rage!" he yelled as he flew up into the air and came spinning down forming a gold wheel.

Vegeta threw down a kai blast at Buu who got his lower half cut off as Reyoto came down driving through Buu who turned into a dozen pieces as Reyoto popped out of the wheel and hit the Buu bits with a kai blast.

Reyoto attack then wore off as Buu reformed and they began throwing kai blast at him. Vegeta and Reyoto were busy to notice that Buu bits were forming behind them as he came down and kicked them both down as they land on the ground.

"Ow! Little runt got a cheap shot!" Reyoto growled as Buu appeared in front of them and kicked them back sending them flying as Buu burrowed under the ground and came up behind them and kicked them in the backs as Vegeta and Reyoto coughed up blood and Buu slammed their heads together as they crashed in the ground and Buu came down on them.

"No! I won't let us lose! We have to much on the line to die here" Reyoto grunted as he began to lift himself up off the ground.

"Just a little bit longer!" Vegeta grunted as he picked himself off the ground and Buu laughed.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that! Come on!" Vegeta yelled as Buu continued to laugh.

"What the hell are you laughing at!" Reyoto yelled as Buu held up his hand and motioned for them to come here as the Saiyans yelled and flew towards Buu as Vegeta vanished and came down to punch Buu in the face as Reyoto kneed Buu in the gut as Vegeta punched Buu again and Reyoto kicked Buu in the air and Vegeat kicked him back down.

Buu dodged Vegeta punched as he kicked Vegeat into the air and sent him flying in the air as Reyoto appeared in front of Buu and kicked him in the face and punched Buu in the gut as Buu kicked him down into the ground.

Buu flew down towards the rocks as Vegeta lay in the rocks in Super Saiyan 1 as Reyoto was above him in in Super Saiyan 1in a fighting position growling at Buu. "Get near him and I'll tear you to shreds!" Reyoto growled.

Buu then turned to Goku and began walking towards him as the sound of slicing was heard as Buu looked down to see four cuts going right threw him as the reformed and he turned his head completely around to see Reyoto with claws and growling.

"Where do you think you're going!" Reyoto growled.

"What's wrong leaving so soon?" Vegeta asked as he got back up. "You're no warrior, or a mindless freak of nature a big wad of chewed up chewing gum!"

"Come on!" Reyoto yelled jumping back to stand next to Vegeat.

"Is this what you wanted, well is it?" Vegeta said motion Buu to come here.

"I don't think so Vegeta I think he's scared!" Reyoto said.

"Go ahead and run away!" Vegeta said as Buu growled and turned the rest of his body around and came charging at them as Vegeta and Reyoto helped up their hands.

"That's right" Reyoto said.

"Huh!" Kid Buu said.

"Take this fool!" Vegeta yelled as they shot kai blast at Buu who made a hole in his body so the blast went right threw him. "Damn!"

Buu then appeared and threw a punch that Reyoto took for Vegeta as he began getting beaten as Buu moved back and forth from each of them.

Buu didn't expect Reyoto to grab his throat as Reyoto eyes glowed white as he glared his fangs and his kai claws tore Buu head off as Buu body hit both Vegeta and Reyoto with close up kai blast as they both were sent flying back.

Vegeta and Reyoto lay in a crater beaten blood covered and in their normal states and looked to be unconscious.

Buu laughed at their current state as turned his back to them. "What's so funny freak!" Vegeta growled.

"Huh?" Buu said stopped laughing.

"Were not done yet you abomination!" Reyoto growled as they crawled out of the crater.

"What are you gawking at! What did you think huh? Did you think we would roll over and die after an attack like that!" Vegeta growled gripping his arm while Reyoto whipped blood from the side of his mouth as Buu stepped back away from them.

"Not a chance!" Reyoto growled as Buu growled in anger.

"Your nothing just a trickster, I am a warrior a Saiyan Prince Vegeta!" Vegeat yelled powering to Super Saiyan.

"I am Elite warrior Reyoto Hoshi and I will fight till the bitter end alongside the prince!" Reyoto yelled powering to his Super Saiyan form.

"I don't get I should have been done by now, why isn't this working? I need more time it's not enough!" Goku said as Vegeta disappeared and came up behind Buu with a punch that Buu caught as they both locked fists as the ground shook around them as Buu kicked Vegeta in the gut sending him into the air.

"Dodged this you little brat!" Reyoto yelled kicking Bu head as Buu grabbed his foot and smashed him into the ground as he stretched his arm out and wrapped it around Vegeta neck and began choking him and he stepped on Reyoto neck.

"Vegeta Reyoto no! I can't take this, it's too much to bare" Goku growled.

Vegeta and Reyoto were gaging for air and trying to break Majin Buu grip on them as Buu pulled Vegeta over so he was brought right in front of Buu as he tightened his grip.

"Let him go you coward!" Reyoto growled trying to get Buu foot off his neck as he pulled him in to the air and stretched his arm to form a cage around Vegeta as he began using electricity on him.

Vegeta then powered up to stop the electricity but Buu used the cage and wrapped it tightly around Vegeta and pulled Vegeta threw the air and slammed him into the ground Buu then detangled all but the wrap around Vegeta neck and began slamming him into whatever Buu found hard.

Buu at one point released Vegeta and made his fist grow large and slammed Vegeta into the ground as Reyoto got an opening. "Berserker Wave!" Reyoto yelled blasting Buu off him as he got up and ran over to the crater Vegeta was in.

Vegeta began getting up as Reyoto jumped in and got down next to him and helped him to sit to let Vegeta catching his breath. "Kakarot, no it's my fault I'm in this pitiful state now not yours, now finish the job you started!" Vegeta yelled rubbing his neck.

Buu hands then came from the ground and grabbed Reyoto and Vegeta necks and pulled them in the air as Buu wrapped on arm around both their necks and used his free hand to form a kai ball.

"Not good if they get hit by an energy blast of that magnitude they are goners!" Goku said as Reyoto and Vegeta returned to their normal forms. "I can't let this happen!"

"Buu!" Hercule yelled catching everyone's attention. "Caught you with your filthy hand in the cookie jar didn't I big guy, how long did you think you could get away with theses injustices, Mr. Satan will step in if that other coward won't!" Hercule yelled jumping down as Buu looked at him with an evil smile and laughed.

"You know the real battle about to begin so laugh while you can because I'm going to pound that smile off of your face!"

"Please not him, what did I do to deserve this?" Goku said as Buu made his kai ball vanish and dropped Vegeta and Reyoto on the ground and brought his arm back to normal and turned to Hercule with his hands on his hips.

"You had your way with those other three but let's see how you do against the world champion!" Hercule said walking right up to Buu who frowned as Hercule got into his face and began making faces at Buu and a kiss my ass expression. "Kiss my barmy stone!" he said back flipping back a few feet.

"What's the matter, is Buu scared of the champ, ah poor Boo, boo" he said. 'Maybe this nightmare is going to turn into Mr. Satan saves the universe dream' Hercule thought.

Buu growled and came flying towards Hercule yelling as Hercule now realized his mistake as something caught Buu attention as Hercule ducked from Buu swing and growled.

"Please don't hurt me!" Hercule begged as Buu tried to step on his head but Hercule came up from his graveling position. "I was only kidding before when I said that stuff about you being scared of me, I didn't mean any of it please!" Hercule begged.

"Amazing he got it down to an art form" Goku said laughing. "Some style and it's working."

"Please Hercule begged as he opened his eyes to see Buu growling and screamed in fear as he moved away quickly. "Please don't hurt me, I'm begging you Buu for old time's sake" Hercule begged as Buu laughed and began walking towards him as he sensed something that made him afraid as he screamed and gripped his head.

"Hey what's up? Aren't you going to kill me?" Hercule asked as Buu continued to scream. "Hey I know now, he must be sensing my aura" Hercule said as he laughed. "Take that! Serves you right, feel my power!"

"Kakarot!" Vegeta grunted as he tried to get off the ground. "What are you doing! Idiot you should use this time to power up!" Vegeta yelled.

"Oh man your right!" Goku said as he began yelling to power up.

Buu was still yelling as he stopped yelling and began chewing as he spat put a little blue blob as it exploded in a puff of pink smoke and Fat Buu came rolling out.

"What the hell!" Reyoto yelled.

"Buu?" Hercule said as Kid Buu laughed. "Buu!" Hercule yelled running over to Majin Buu. "Buu are you alright? Say something please, it's me your old pal" Hercule said shaking Majin Buu.

"Buu you saved me again didn't you? You kept him from attacking me, please Buu you're the only friend I have, it can't end like this, I won't let it end like this" Hercule said with tears forming in his eyes as his expression changed. "That does it he' threw, no more!" he yelled standing up and pointed at Kid Buu.

"Hey you, your finished it's over, I'm going to tear you limb from limb!" Hercule yelled as Buu just laughed and began walking towards them. "What you don't think I can? Well guess again fool don't you realize what you're up against! You are walking towards your own doom!"

Hercule looked down at Buu who was still out cold. "Fine so be it, you missed your chance to turn around buddy, it's time to face the master!" he said moving away from Buu as Kid Buu laughed and continued to walk towards him.

Hercule went into his own fighting stance as he began kicking at Kid Buu then punching and one of his strongest punch he can throw out into Buu face as Buu didn't feel anything. "Go ahead take a knee Buu I know it hurt" Hercule said removing his hand as Buu smiled and hit Hercule in the face turning his nose red as he went flying back and began rolling around in pain while gripping his nose.

"Not the nose! You just defaced a national monument!" he said rolling as he got up and looked at Kid Buu who was laughing as Hercule ran as far as he can get. "Alright you scandal I'll give you one last chance if you don't want to be destroyed surrender now or at least apologize!"

Kid Buu burst into laughter as he began doing his gorilla routine again. "Well I guess that how you say you're sorry, granted that's it a bit primitive and unusual but hey no hard feeling and apology accepted" Hercule said as Kid Buu began charging at him as Hercule began running as Kid Buu was inches from getting him when a yellow kai blast went in front of Kid Buu making him stop.

Kid Buu growled as he landed and turned to the direction the blast came from and saw Majin Buu standing up a few feet away with an angry expression and pointing his hand at him.

"He's alive!" Vegeta said.

"Yes maybe he can keep Kid Buu distracted" Reyoto said.

The dog barked as Buu looked down. "Bee!" Buu said smiling at the dog.

"Buu?" Hercule said as Kid Buu growled as Majin Buu face went back to a frown.

"You leave alone, him Buu buddy!" Majin Buu yelled.

"Buu you're alive, thank goodness" Hercule said crying as he walked towards him.

"Kakarot hurry up! How long is this going to take!" Vegeta yelled.

"Something not right, it's not working! I don't know I was almost up to full power a minute ago but then it started slipping away" Goku said.

"What!" Vegeta and Reyoto yelled.

"What do you mean!" Vegeta yelled.

"Did you make us go through that for nothing!" Reyoto yelled as Kid Buu yells got their attention as they looked over to see Kid Buu and Majin Buu flew at each other as Kid Buu kicked Majin Buu as Buu slid on the ground with Kid Buu following after him as Majin Buu flipped him over to stop himself and charged right back at Kid Buu.

Majin Buu head-butted Kid Buu sending the kid flying into the air as he stretched his arm to grab Majin Buu head tentacle and spun him around and slammed him into the ground.

Majin Buu then got back up sending kai blast into the ground as they came up as Kid Buu dodged three but didn't dodged the one that took his arm, shoulder, and his cheek.

Majin Buu laughed as Kid Buu growled and laughed himself as he regrew his missing side as Majin Buu growled.

Vegeta got up from the ground as Reyoto joined him as they watched the fight. "What a golden opportunity, come on Kakarot! It doesn't get much better than this!" Vegeta yelled.

"What the hell is he doing up there!" Reyoto yelled.

"Come on!" Vegeta yelled.

"Something wrong, come on! What's going on, I just can't concentrate, I need to relax, let go I'm way to tensed" Goku said as his power went away leaving him in his normal state.

"No! You're kidding me!" Vegeta yelled.

"Oh no" Reyoto said.

"This can't be" Goku said.

"Were screwed, thanks a lot for crushing the earring you idiots!" Reyoto yelled.

Kid Buu charged at Majin Buu who shot more kai blasts as Kid Buu came down with a pink aura around him as he took of Makin Buu head.

Majin Buu felt for his head as Kid Buu laughed and Majin Buu pulled out a new head as Kid Buu saw this and growled.

"Me big Buu, why little Buu stronger? Hmm" Majin Buu said scratching the back of his head.

"Ha I can't believe that moron done something useful" Vegeta said.

"Yeah I guess we can let him live" Reyoto said as Goku landed behind them panting.

Kid Buu landed on the ground a few feet away from Majin Buu as Vegeta and Reyoto noticed Goku. "Hey what's the hell, were you playing some kind of stupid joke on us or what, that didn't tickle you know!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yeah while you got a few bruises Vegeta and I got broken ribs and eternal and external bleeding!" Reyoto yelled.

"Sorry I miss judged, man how strange, when I was training in Otherworld Super Saiyan 3 was well easy, but this body it chugs, yeah I bet it uses twice as much energy, wait a minute I guess you two are pretty mad" Goku said looking up to see Vegeta smile.

"I would be mad but I guess it's understandable, you lucky" Reyoto said.

Majin Buu and Kid Buu flew towards each other as Majin Buu tried to punch Kid Buu but the kid slammed his elbow down on his head sending him sliding threw the ground.

Kid Buu then grabbed Majin Buu head tentacle and slammed him into the ground and lifted him up and head locked him. "Buu! Unhand him you scandal!" Hercule yelled kicking and punching at Kid Buu. "Lowey runt, how dare you hurt my friend! I'm going to turn you inside out!" he said as Kid Buu head tentacle smacked Hercule across the face sending him flying back.

Majin Buu then shrunk his head and swung Kid Buu of his back and into the ground. "I'll turn you into chocolate!" Majin Buu yelled shooting his candy ray at Kid Buu who jumped over it and landed behind Majin Buu and shot a kai blast right at him taking his head off again.

"Uh, uh, uh" Kid Buu said as Majin Buu made his head and cape regrew.

Steam came out of Majin Buu head as he came at Kid Buu throwing punches and kicks at Buu who dodged them with his arms crossed.

"He can't even land a punch, come one Buu hang in there don't die" Goku said.

"Come on Majin Buu turn that runt into candy or a treat or something!" Reyoto yelled.

Kid Buu jumped over Majin Buu as a kai blast got shot at him and kicked Majin Buu as Vegeta got an idea.

"Supreme Kai, Dende, Old Kai if you're listening to me I need to talk to you right now! I need your assistances, come on can you hear me or not!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yes, yes were here" Old Kai said.

"Good now look, go to the new Planet Namek right away quick there's no time to waste, gather the dragon balls!" Vegeta yelled.

"I'll have to tell them what for" Dende said.

"To save all our asses, that's what for, but if you don't hurry it will be too late!" Vegeta yelled.

"The dragon balls, we can't use them to settle our affairs" Old Kai said.

"But sir Vegeta needs them, he must have a plan" Dende said.

"Plan slan, no can do" Old Kai said.

"This isn't our affair don't you see it's everyone, if we don't do everything in our powers to help were as guilty as Buu!" Dende said.

"Alright take it easy you made your point, now let's get going" Old Kai said.

"Thank you sir" Dende said.

"Well it's about time!" Vegeta said.

"Hey I know you got a plan" Goku said.

"Yes and?" Vegeta said.

"I hate to pry but um what is it exactly?" Goku said.

"Kakarot how many times have you saved the world up until now?" Vegeta asked.

"Hmm what, how many? Not sure" Goku said.

"Baka" Reyoto said with his hand on his face.

"Just a ballpark" Vegeta said.

"Well gosh, half a dozen at least" Goku said.

"Then perhaps it's time to let the world fend for itself for once" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta it's me Dende were on Namek right now and we have all seven of the dragon balls we just need to know what your wishes are" Dende said.

"Got it" Vegeta said.

"And what may I ask are we wishing for?" Reyoto asked.

"Now listen carefully Dende this is very important" Vegeta said.

"Ready when you are" Dende said.

"I have two wishes I want to make, first I want the planet earth to be returned to its original state, and second I want all of the people who were killed since the morning of the world martial arts tournament to be brought back to life, do you understand?" Vegeta asked as they heard no answer. "Did you get that Dende those are my two wishes!"

"Yes I understand, do you want the wishes now?" Dende asked.

"No tomorrow, yes right now!" Reyoto yelled.

"I'm sorry" Dende said.

"Dende I'm putting my faith in Vegeta plan and I'd like for you to do the same ok" Goku said.

"Of course Goku, what would you like the third wish to be Vegeta?" Dende asked.

"Only hoses two wishes matter to me, do as you please" Vegeta said.

"Hey just out of curiosity why didn't you ask for all the people killed by Buu to be brought back to life wouldn't that be easier?" Goku said.

"Hn no thanks that would mean Babidi would be revived and I never want to see that imp again, also that wish wouldn't bring back the lives I destroyed at the stadium" Vegeta said.

"I see, wow I'm impressed you really though this thing threw" Goku said.

"No! I almost forgot Porunga, he only has the power to bring one person back to life per wish!" Dende yelled.

"You're kidding me!" Vegeta growled.

"That's right he's different from Shenron" Goku said.

"Dammit!" Reyoto yelled.

"This is awful we didn't give Porunga that ability because Nameks don't believe in whishing people back to life" Dende said as they heard a man laugh.

"As earthlings say chill out, after that Frieza incident we restyled the dragon balls and increased Porunga powers" Moori said.

"You mean he can grant the wish!" Dende yelled.

"Oh yes he can" Moori said.

"Vegeta it seems I was wrong everything a go!" Dende said.

"Oh thank Kami" Reyoto said.

"Please proceed now" Vegeta said.

"Right were on it" Dende said.

"Dammit I said let go of him!" Hercule yelled as Kid Buu had his body wrapped around Majin Buu while Hercule pulled on Kid Buu head tentacle. "Let go of him or I'll rip your stinking head off you big pink pretzel!" he yelled biting down on the tentacle as Kid Buu detached himself form Majin Buu sending him spinning and head-butted Hercule before kicking him across the face and sending him flying into a boulder.

"Stop!" Majin Buu yelled charging at Kid Buu who stretched his leg and kick Majin Buu back as Kid Buu flew towards Majin Buu and punched him sending him flying into some boulders.

Kid Buu then pulled off his arm as his formed into a ball and sent it spinning towards Majin Buu who was coming out from under a pile of rocks and hit him in the face two times and slammed him into the ground as Kid Buu moved the ball to keep hitting Majin Buu in the face.

"Shit, Kakarot check it out do you feel that?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah the good Buu losing energy and fast" Goku said.

"He won't last, were running out of time, dammit what's taking them so long! Dende hurry it up would you! We haven't got all day you know!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta we did it all the people are back! They're alive!" Dende said.

"Excellent" Reyoto said.

"So what's next, what's the plan? Huh, ah! Your halo it's gone! You're alive again! You lucky dog" Goku said as Reyoto looked up to see Vegeta halo was indeed gone and his injuries gone.

"What the hell he's healed too? No fair I still have broken ribs you know!" Reyoto yelled into the sky.

"Guess what else the evil people weren't wished back looks like you're a good guy" Goku said.

"So Vegeta is good don't worry your highness we won't tell anyone" Reyoto said.

Back on earth Gohan and the others found themselves back where they had died. "Hey where are we?" Trunks asked.

"I think were back on earth" Goten said.

"That means were alive" Trunks said.

"He right our halos are gone" Piccolo said.

"Then if were alive where is Goku and Reyoto?" Kento asked.

"Ah ha! The plan, I know I bet your going to have Gohan, Kento, Goten and Trunks fight aren't you?" Goku said.

"Wrong" Vegeta said.

"Huh?" Goku said.

"Let's do it, now it's time" Vegeta said.

"It's time? Time for what?" Goku asked.

"The Sprit Bomb" Vegeta said.

"That's your big idea, a Sprit Bomb!" Goku yelled.

"A what?" Reyoto said.

Back on earth Gohan and the others were on a hill looking towards a city. "What in the hell is going on? It's all back like nothing ever happened" Piccolo said.

"Yeah this is really bazaar" Gohan said.

"Hey how come Majin Buu isn't here guys?" Goten asked.

"Neither is Mr. Satan, ugh! Don't tell me he beat him! Wow wouldn't that be something" Trunks said.

"I don't sense Serena or Dende either, something still happening somewhere and I think Goku and the others are behind it" Kento said.

Back on Planet Kai

"A Sprit Bomb! Bu that didn't work against Frieza what makes you think it will work now?" Goku said.

"It will" Vegeta said.

"So that's what you meant about the world saving itself you want the people of earth to apply to energy to beat Buu" Goku said as they heard grunting and looked to see Kid Buu still beating on Majin Buu.

"You be candy!" Buu yelled trying the candy ray again but Kid Buu dodged it as it hit a boulder and turned it into a million gumballs as Kid Buu grabbed a handful to eat and continued to beat on Majin Buu.

"This candy taste awful" Reyoto said spitting out a gumball he caught.

"Now it's time, you know what to do Kakarot?" Vegeta said.

"Yeah but do you think the people of earth have that much energy?" Goku asked as Vegeta growled. "I'm not doubting your plan, it's just that Buu is just so damn powerful."

"It will be enough, I learned enough not to underestimate the power of the human race, we won't just take a little bit we'll take as much as they can possibly give" Vegeta said.

"A maximum huh? Hmmm" Goku said smiling.

"Vegeta" Dende said.

"What?" Vegeta yelled.

"Uh Porunga wants to know what your third wish is" Dende said.

"How about some new boots size nine please" Vegeta said.

"New boots! He's not serious is he?" Dende asked.

"Of course not idiot, is Kibito Shin there? " Vegeta said.

"Yes here" Kibito Shin said.

"I need to speak with the inhabitants of the earth, all of them at one time" Vegeta said.

"Are you saying you want to speak telepathically to the entire planet?" Kibtio Shin said.

"Exactly" Vegeta said.

"It can't be done?" Old Kai said.

"Ah Vegeta we don't know how" Kibito Shin said.

"Great now what!" Vegeta yelled.

"Hey fellas I can arrange that" King Kai said.

"What?" Vegeta said.

"Who the hell was that?" Reyoto said.

"Oh hey its King Kai, can you really do it?" Goku said.

"Of course I can it's a since, planetary telepathic communication is my specialty" King Kai said.

"Wow that's a mouth full" Reyoto said.

"Ok Vegeta you got the floor whenever you got the urge just go for it" King Kai said.

"That's more like it" Vegeta said.

"Here we go" Reyoto said.

"People of the earth listen carefully, as you know some very strange events have taken place recently, your entire planet was destroyed at the hands of Majin Buu but then in a snap everything was brought back to normal, many of you are doubting if any of this actually happened but I can assure you that this is not a dream" Vegeta said.

"Not a dream hey what's this guy talking about?" Hercule asked.

"Shhhh! He's speaking to the people of earth" Goku said.

"That's not possible, you guys instead of talking to the people of earth why don't you go over there and please help Buu" Hercule said.

"We are trying to help, trust me this is the best way" Goku said.

"Unfortunately Majin Buu is still alive and the earth is still in great danger, a small group of warriors have taken up the fight on your behalf , however the battle has been extremely difficult and we can't win it by ourselves, that is why I'm speaking to you right now, to ask for your help, if all of you raise up your hands to the sky and offer a portion of your energy we can use it to defeat Majin Buu once and for all, no more being slaughter like sacrificial lambs, consider this your first small stride to becoming a warrior race, now let's begin raise your hands up now!" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta sure does have a way with words" Reyoto said.

"They are ready Kakarot take your place" Vegeta said.

"Right, you're really on top of things, I'm impressed" Goku said ripping of the torn top of his orange gi leaving him in the blue shirt as he took off into the air above them and held both his hands up.

"That's it? He hold his hand up like that to make a Sprit Bomb?" Reyoto said.

"Alright if there's ever a time guys this is it!" Goku said.

Back on earth.

"It's time my dad ready!" Gohan said holding his hand up.

"This is really fun" Trunks holding his up.

"Yeah!" Goten said joining them.

"Who would have thought Vegeta would have come through with the clutch" Piccolo said holding his hand up.

"I know I'm going to feel stupid later but what the hell, kick his Goku!" Kento yelled holding his hand up.

Back on the Kai Planet a large blue kai ball began forming. "Oh yeah here it is, one Sprit Bomb coming right up!" Goku said.

"Wow" Reyoto said.

"This is just from Gohan group, yeah what an incredible start, when everyone else kicks there's in I think we'll have energy to spare" Goku said.

"People of earth, don't stop now it's working all of you raise your hands up!" Vegeta said as the group from the lookout energy joined in making the kai ball grow bigger.

"Whew, that boost was from Krillin and Bulma group, Vegeta keep it coming!" Goku said.

"Wait something wrong if Goku gathering energy from everyone on earth the Sprit Bomb should be much large by now, something not right" King Kai said.

Kid Buu blasted Majin Buu with a large kai blast creating a large ball that could destroy the planet. "Goku hold on to it!" Reyoto yelled as the winds stopped.

"Dammit the fat one dead!" Vegeta said.

"Oh no!" Reyoto said.

"It's all over, we needed more time!" Vegeta said.

"What should we do?" Reyoto said as pink blobs came from the ground around Kid Buu as four large Majin Buu surrounded Kid Buu as they began beating on Kid Buu.

"Yeah you give that runt a lesson he'll never forget!" Reyoto yelled.

"Nice were still in the game" Vegeta said.

"Guys it's not getting any bigger! There's no way this is going to cut it we need more energy than this!" Goku yelled.

"Now what? No it should have been fully completed by now, damn what's going on!" Vegeta said.

"Come on raise your hands" a man voice said.

"You raise your hands I don't believe in that nonsense" an older man voice said.

"Hey where did that voice come from there's nobody here?" Hercule said.

"Who voice was that?" a woman asked.

"I don't know but it sounded nice" another woman said.

"What! I don't believe it!" Vegeta yelled.

"Those ungrateful humans! What the hell! We asked them to do one damn thing and they refuse!" Reyoto yelled.

"Are they mad! Damn those idiots, don't they care about their own world! They are like children everything has to be done for them, when are you going to grow up! Can't you earthlings do anything by yourselves!" Vegeta yelled.

The four Majin Buu's continued to wail on Kid Buu who turned red with anger as smoke began surrounding them and Kid Buu jumped out so the Majin Buu's were beating each other up and got themselves tangled up when the smoke cleared.

Kid Buu then threw down a kai ball down on the Majin Buu causing an explosion and when the smoke cleared on Majin Buu was left lying on the ground as he got up and shot a slow kai ball that moved towards Kid Buu as the kid crushed it.

Majin Buu shot three more kai balls that Kid Buu just punched and kicked away as Majin Buu tried to shot another one but couldn't as he kept trying and Kid Buu came down and kicked him into the ground.

"You have to help him please, if you don't he's going to die" Hercule begged.

"Fine I'm going!" Vegeta yelled.

"Wait Vegeta please, don't be rash you have got to try and persuaded them again it's our only hope! Think of it from their point of view would you obay a strange voice in the sky if it told you what to do, that kind of thing doesn't happen to them every day I think you should try again" King Kai said.

"Alright, I'll do it!" Vegeta growled. "People of the earth raise your hands right now or your all going to die!" Vegeta yelled.

"Hey what the hell is going on down there! No one except our families and friends offered any energy!" Goku yelled.

"I know that, for some reason those idiot earthlings won't do what I tell them to do!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta you got to try again!" Vegeta yelled.

"Ok!" Vegeta growled.

"Try to be nice this time" Reyoto said.

"Hey people of the earth you are all in great danger Majin Buu has not been defeated he still lives! Recently your whole planet was destroyed that was not a dream and it will happen again if you don't act quickly, stand up for your planet raise your hands, lend your strength and get rid of Majin Buu before he gets rid of you!" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta try again" Reyoto said.

"People of the earth, please I beg of you, you have to listen to me please were running out of time" Vegeta said.

"Come on, work!" Goku growled.

Reyoto saw a single tear escape Vegeta eye as he had pity for Vegeta. "Raise your hands, do it before it's too late don't let Majin Buu destroy you and your children, please don't let him win!" Vegeta yelled.

Once people began doing it other didn't think they were stealing their souls or make them die as Reyoto and Vegeat groweld in anger. "Oh no Buu!" Hercule yelled as Reyoto looked over to see Kid Buu in the air holding Majin Buu head tentacle and punching at his stomach.

"He's finished he doesn't have anything left!" Vegeta said.

"He doesn't but I sure as hell do!" Reyoto yell flying towards the Buu's.

"Reyoto no!" Vegeta yelled as Reyoto powered to Super Saiyan and kicked Kid Buu into and mounting and caught Majin Buu arm and brought them to the ground.

"You save Buu, why?" Majin Buu asked.

"Because that what a friend does" Reyoto said.

"You Buu friend?" Buu asked.

"Yeah I am and now that your own our side I'll take it from here" Reyoto said looking up at Kid Buu.

"Me Buu not you!" Kid Buu said forming a kai ball.

"Buu get up!" Reyoto yelled trying to get Majin Buu to move.

"He's using his finishing move!" Vegeta said.

"No way not while the champ is still alive!" Hercule yelled picking up a rock and throwing it at Kid Buu making him stop with the kai ball as Kid Buu glared at him.

"You want some of this huh? Come on let's go, come on I dare you!" He yelled running back towards where Vegeta stood on a boulder.

Kid Buu then noticed the Sprit Bomb and growled as Reyoto kicked Buu in the head making him slid across the ground and stop himself.

"I'm going to buy you some time Kakarot but you're going to have to get through to those nitwit earthling!  
>Vegeta yelled as Buu came charging at Reyoto and punched Buu back.<p>

Buu then punched Vegeta in the gut making him cough out blood as Reyoto kicked Buu back. "Any day now Goku!" he yelled as Buu punched him in the gut making him spit out blood.

"No! Fellow earthlings listen we need your energy now raise your hands up I beg of you there's no time left, this is our last chance to beat Majin Buu! Fellow citizens please raise your hands we need more energy! Citizens please the situation is critical raise your hands!" Goku yelled.

"Dam humans!" Reyoto yelled getting another punch to the gut by Buu while Vegeta got punched in the face and sent flying into the ground with Reyoto and flew up to Goku as the kai ball only got a little bit.

"Oh man that's all after all that?" Goku said as Kid Buu got closer and got hit with a kai blast and looked down to see Reyoto and Vegeta standing as Vegeat fell to his knees.

"No way I won't let it happen, no pink mutant freak is going to defeat me, I'll beat you!" Vegeta said as Buu came flying down towards Vegeta as Reyoto tackled Buu and they went rolling on the ground as Reyoto pinned Buu on the ground and began punching away at his face till Buu flipped them and began punching Reyoto

"Please hurry, offer up energy!" Goku begged.

Buu then tossed Reyoto aside and stretched his arm put and grabbed Vegeta neck. "Can't you understand if you don't help now were all going to die!" Goku yelled.

Back on earth.

"This is crazy why isn't anyone giving their energy?" Gohan said.

"I guess when you consider everything that's happened to them lately it's no wonder they're not able to believe or understand, especially something you can't see, but sometimes when people can't see the truth they need wittiness to help build their faith" Piccolo said.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"I mean they can't see Goku, Reyoto or Vegeta but they can see us, lets spilt up and tell whoever will listen to trust in the voice do you follow me?" Piccolo said.

"Now I get it, excellent idea" Gohan said.

"Let's do it!" Piccolo said flying off.

"Gohan lets take the city" Kento said as him and Gohan flew down into different parts of the city.

"Hello there may I please have your attention for a moment, if we don't raise our hands to the sky soon were all going to die!" Gohan yelled.

"Get out, no way" a girl said.

"What a freak" a boy said.

"Why the hell won't they listen to me?" Gohan said.

Meanwhile Kento failed doing it the nice way and went with his other method. "Because they need a little persuasion I will have to take things up a notch" Kento said looking around.

"Hey!" Kento yelled power to Super Saiyan and catching their attention. "Yeah that what I though now listen the hell up or else!" Kento yelled as most did stop but to make his point Kento blasted a tree making them stop.

"Thank you now as you saw this isn't fake because I can lift a car" Kento said lifting one and setting it down. "I can fly" Kento said floating off the ground "and the voice you heard is telling the truth now if you all value your lives you will but your hands in the air because my uncles are dying out there fighting for you selfish people now I'll give you all to the count of five to put your damn hands in the air for a minute and to give your energy or I will kill you all myself for being selfish!" Kento yelled holding a kai ball in his hand. "One!" he said as they all put their hands in the air and Kento saw the energy fly off and all the people panted.

"Thank you for your participation, now you tell everyone you know to do this or I'll blow up this city, have a nice day!" Kento said flying off to another part of the city.

Meanwhile Trunks and Goten landed in a farm area. "Look out below!" Trunks yelled landing.

"Hey the guys that are fighting Majin Buu need us to raise our hands to help!" Trunks said.

"Look kid I'm busy here see now beat it" a farmer said.

"But it's true our dad's are the ones fighting him!" Goten said.

"Hey if you boys play over there I'll give you these" a lady said with corn in her hands.

"Sure I'll take one! Thanks a lot I love corn!" Goten said.

Piccolo on the other hand had a bad reaction as the people at the amusement park ran away from him before he can get out one word.

Back on Kai Planet Vegeta was thrown across the field and kicked midair into a mountain then kicked back into the air as Buu grabbed his foot and spun him in the air and threw him right into Reyoto as he was getting up from a crater he was in.

"Please time is almost up! Don't any of you care if you live or die, hurry!" Goku yelled.

Hercule was growling in frustration at people reactions and words as he lost it. "Idiot! Don't they have any brains! What the hell is wrong with you ingrates! Can't you lend us a hand! Come on, how many times have I saved you people huh!" Hercule yelled as the words of people recognizing his voice began to fill his and Goku ears.

"Please don't doubt I was working undercover that why I didn't speak to you I was keeping my identity a secret! Now raise up those hands and lend me that energy so I can defeat Majin Buu!" Hercule said "Oh nothing personal just don't think they would do it if they though it was me, and at this point to defeat Majin Buu is all the matters" Hercule said to Goku.

The Sprit Bomb then began growing as Reyoto and Vegeta fought off Buu. "Wow" he said as Vegeta as sent into the ground with Reyoto crashing next to him and Buu landing in front of them.

"Vegeta look" Reyoto whispered seeing the large kai ball.

"Kakarot" Vegeta said as he started laughing as Reyoto joined in as Buu wrapped his arm around their necks and threw them into the air.

Back on earth Gohan and Kento watched on the roof of the building as energy flew into the sky. "This is amazing, it's like everyone giving their energy now, yeah dad!" Gohan said.

"Go Reyoto, kick Buu ass Vegeta!" Kento yelled.

Kid Buu was beating on Reyoto and Vegeta as Goku continued to watch. "Come on, were almost there, just a lit bit longer hang in there guys!" Goku yelled.

"Hey what's the big hold up? Don't tell me they're still not giving their energy!" Hercule said.

Vegeta and Reyoto were thrown into the ground on the verge of death. "No it's all over!" Goku yelled as the energy ball grew to an impossible size. "Here we go!"

Buu saw the size of the ball and growled as Vegeta and Reyoto lay on the ground as they struggled to get up but fell to the ground. "Vegeta Reyoto move out of the way!" Goku yelled.

"Kakarot what do you think we're doing? We can't!" Vegeta yelled.

"You got to be kidding" Goku said.

"Vegeta what are you saying you two have to get out of there!" Goku yelled.

"Reyoto wake up!" Vegeta yelled as Reyoto remained unconscious and couldn't I.T. them away.

"What are you waiting for, do it! Fire that thing do it now! Kakarot be a true Saiyan launch that Sprit Bomb! " Vegeta yelled.

"I can't Vegeta!" Goku yelled.

"You have too!" Vegeta yelled as Buu laughed and walked over to Reyoto and crushed his tail under his foot making Reyoto awake and scream out in pain.

"Shit he know!" Goku said.

"Don't disgrace our efforts with your sentimental rubbish launch the bomb!" Vegeta yelled.

"No you and Reyoto are the ones who got us this far, come on guys!" Goku said as Buu formed a kai ball and threw it at Goku and got ready to throw two more and began firing a series of kai blast at Goku.

Majin Buu stood next to Hercule looking just as beaten as all the fighters as he had the scary angry look on his face as Hercule ran up to him and Buu back handed him as he began to walk towards Kid Buu.

Goku continued to get hit as Buu stopped to from one large kai ball and thre it at Goku who I.T. away and returned to his spot.

"Damn you!" Goku yelled as Buu formed another large kai ball. "What a mess, Vegeta Reyoto forgive me! I can't do it!" Goku yelled as Buu made the ball larger as Majin Buu charged at him and tackled Kid Buu knocking him off of Reyoto.

"Grab him!" Buu yelled as Hercule ran over and picked Vegeta up as Reyoto got up and ran with them as Kid Buu blasted Majin Buu off him.

"Please don't die Buu" Hercule said.

"Goku what the hell are you waiting for drop the damn thing!" Reyoto yelled.

"This is for you Majin Buu! It's from the people of earth! Sprit Bomb!" Goku yelled throwing the ball as Kid Buu.

Kid Buu growled as he threw a kai ball at it and watch it shatter as it hit the large blue ball as it came at him and he caught it and tried to push it back. "What no!" Goku yelled.

"Come on go, go! It won't budge!" Goku yelled as Reyoto appeared next to him and began helping Goku push.

"Don't give up Goku keep trying!" Reyoto yelled.

Back on earth.

'Gohan Kento can you hear me?' Piccolo asked threw thoughts.

'Yes Piccolo we here you' Kento said as they were surrounded by people lying on the ground.

'Piccolo do you feel that? My dad, Reyoto and Majin Buu, this is it' Gohan thought.

'You got that right they apear to be fighting in the sacred World of the Kai's' Piccolo said.

'Yeah your right and we can't get there to fight unless Kibito Kai takes us' Gohan thought.

'Yeah true but we can sense a lot better if we head back to the lookout' Piccolo thought.

'We'll meet you there' Kento thought.

'Sounds good' he thought moving to Goten and Trunks. 'Goten Trunks! It's time to go!' he thought yelled as Goten and Trunks choked on the corn they were eating.

Back on Kai Planet Kid Buu was yelling and holding the Sprit Bomb back as Goku and Reyoto pushed on it. "Oh no way!" Goku yelled as the ball began getting pushed back.

"Dammit don't give up!" Reyoto yelled.

"I know you're stronger than me Buu but this is more than just my power! It's everyone's so we can't not will not lose!" Goku yelled as him and Reyoto began pushing the ball back.

Back at the lookout the people there was all waiting as Tien and Yamcha had joined them some time ago a Piccolo landed.

"It's Piccolo!" Krillin yelled as Gohan and Kento flew over and Kento elbowed Gohan and motioned him to Videl as Gohan flew down.

"Alright Piccolo" Yamcha said.

"It's good to see you Piccolo" Roshi said as Gohan landed next to Videl with Kento walking past her.

"Likewise" Piccolo said as Chichi saw them.

"Gohan Kento!" she said.

"Huh?" Videl said felling a hand on her shoulder. "Gohan?" she said looking up to see Gohan and Kento. "I was worried sick about you, you idiot!" she yelled beating on his chest as tears came down her eyes.

"Gosh Videl I real wish you would cry" Gohan said.

"Yeah me too he's my son I should be crying, how dare you!" Chichi said with tears in her eyes.

"Easy there Chichi, face it your son growing up" Bulma said.

"Hi mom!" Goten and Trunks said from below the mom's as they looked down at their son's and tears returned to their eyes as they got down and hugged their sons.

"What no "Oh Kento we missed you" Man you people are mean" Kento said regerting it as Chichi wrapped her arms around him in a death grup.

"Oh Kento I was so worried about you too!" she cired.

"Chichi I can't breath!" Kento gasped.

Back on Kai Planet.

"Quit dragging your feet Kakarot finish the job!" Vegeta yelled.

"Dammit I'm all out of power!" Goku yelled.

"Don't give up!" Reyoto yelled as they began getting blown back.

"Oh no, not now please don't give out on me now!" Goku yelled.

"Wait a minute, Dende help us! Use the last wish to heal Goku, please hurry!" Reyoto yelled.

Goku and Reyoto were then getting pushed back as Goku gave in. "It's no use I can't!" Goku yelled dropping his hands as Reyoto continued to hold it.

"No Goku please don't!" Reyoto yelled as Buu formed kai balls in his hand and pushed the kai ball at them.

"Goku we used the third wish to restore yours and Reyoto powers back to normal!" Dende yelled.

"I can fell it, it's back!" Reyoto yelled.

"Thank you guys!" Goku yelled as him and Reyoto power to Super Saiyan and began pushing the bomb back as it went flying at Kid Buu who tried to hold it back.

"It looks like it's the end of the road Buu, it's a damn shame, when I first meet you I sensed there was good in you, you were like a naughty little child that didn't know way better, fighting was more of a game than anything else, but then you separated the evil was expelled the struggle taking place inside of you was now on the outside for all to see and the darkness over powered the light, after that you were different, you were ruthless, you became a living nightmare and you delighted in every moment of it, you didn't show a shred of decency or mercy and that's why it has to end like this, you'll have to learn the hard way and know what it feels like to have your life taken against your will it's wrong! Maybe you will come back someday as a better person I hope, I'd like that, perhaps we'll have a little one on one" Goku said.

"Yeah maybe but for now" Reyoto said as they both held it with one hand and Reyoto followed Goku farewell salute.

"Good bye I'll be waiting for you Majin Buu!" Goku said as him and Reyoto began yelling as the bomb expanded and they were engulfed in the blue light as Buu screams ended as the blue ball moved across the planet and explode.

Goku and Reyoto powered down as they panted and tried to catch their breaths. "It's over" Goku said.

"Yeah finally" Reyoto said as they floated down.

"It's about time!" Vegeta said falling to the ground.

Goku and Reyoto landed in front of Vegeta. "We make a pretty good team after all don't we?" Goku said as Vegeta frowned at them and gave them a thumbs up and laughed as Goku and Reyoto held out their thumbs toward Buu.

"The last three Saiyans from Planet Vegeta saviors of the universe and now friends who would have thought" Reyoto said.


	22. Chapter 22

After the Battle

Goku rested on a rock while Reyoto laid on his back as Hercule approached them. "Well is he gone did you finish him off? Tell me" he said as Goku smiled at him. "You did, didn't you?" he said as he went into laughter.

"Yeah we did it, it's over citizens of the earth this is the champ speaking Majin Buu has been destroyed he is no more and the nightmare is over, thanks to your help we can all live in peace once again!" Hercule yelled.

"What a moron" Reyoto said as they heard Bee barking as he came running up to Hercule. "Hey it's the mighty puppy dog" Hercule said picking up the dog as Kibito Kai showed up with Old Kai, Dende and Serena.

"Goku you did it!" Dende yelled running up to them.

"Way to go guys, you saved us all" Serena said.

"It's not too bad considering what went on here, at least the grass is short, I have ant bites from that other planet" Old Kai said looking at the destroyed land as Goku looked over at Vegeta sitting on the ground still sore from before.

"Oh Dende you better get to Vegeta first he and Reyoto really got the tar beat out of them" Goku said.

"Yes and after you finish Goku heal me because I can't move" Reyoto said as Dende ran over to Vegeta and began healing him.

"There that ought to do it" Dende said as Vegeta stood up.

"Ok he's done, now please help me" Reyoto said.

"Oh sorry Reyoto!" Dende said running over to Reyoto.

"Are you as hungry as I am boy?" Hercule asked as the dog sniffed the air and looked in one direction. "Hey what's wrong?" Hercule asked as the dog jumped out of his hands and began running in one direction.

Dende was healing Goku as Reyoto stretched next to them. "Thanks Dende" Goku said.

Bee had found Majin Buu on the ground all beaten but still alive. "It's Buu!" Hercule yelled.

"What!" Vegeta yelled.

"It's the fat one, he must have survived Kid Buu attack" Reyoto said.

"Buu are you okay? Buu your alive, hey little green guy come here quick and use your powers on him before he dies please" Hercule said as the fighters all looked at Majin Buu.

What are you talking about! Have you lost your mind! Move get back it's not over until he's dead!" Vegeta yelled pointing his hand at Buu.

"But he's different then he was, he will never do those bad things again, you saw him he fought that evil Buu with all he had" Hercule said.

"Alright, but what if it's not all gone, what he blows his stack again and produces another killing machine what then!" Vegeta yelled.

"Well I don't know" Hercule said.

"Well I do, it will mean the end of the world, you might be willing to take that gamble but I'm not!" Vegeta yelled.

"But he wouldn't have blown his stack if that idiot didn't shot his puppy with a rifle, please I beg you I'll take full responsibility he can live with me" Hercule said.

"Oh sure that sounds great until his little mutt is run over in the street someday! Clear out fool or you'll die with your friend!" Vegeta yelled as Hercule closed his eyes and remained on Buu belly.

"Damn idiot!" Vegeta growled.

"Goku any particular reason why your smiling?" Reyoto asked.

"Dende go ahead and heal him ok" Goku said.

"Are you nuts! Explain right now!" Vegeta yelled.

"Just returning the favor that's all, remember what happened when Majin Buu had you and Reyoto pinned down? The big one attacked and got him off of you and then ran for Hercule to carry you off to safety, right?" Goku said as Vegeta growled.

"I think we can trust him, I did tell Buu I was his friend too so I guess I can't back down from my word" Reyoto said.

"The fact is Vegeta if it wasn't for these two the earth would be gone right now I think it give them the right to live here as anyone else and you know it" Goku said.

"Yes but the earthlings don't know what went on up here I think that their fear of Buu is going to cause some serious problem" Kibito Kai said.

"Yeah I see what you mean let's see I guess we can keep Buu indoors and away from everyone for the first six months then we can use the dragon balls to wish the memory of Buu away, see it's that simple" Goku said.

"Yes, just wish it away" Old Kai said.

"Well then it's all settled right?" Goku said.

"Yes that's a brilliant idea if you don't have a brain!" Vegeta growled pulling his hand away.

"Thank you so much I'll never forget this" Hercule said.

"Good it's unanimous" Goku said looking at Dende.

"Right" Dende said walking over to Buu.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm starving I say after Dende finished we head home and get a bite to eat" Goku said as Vegeta and Reyoto stomachs growled in response.

"I guess you can count us in to Goku" Reyoto said.

The warriors then returned to Earth lookout thanks to Kibito Kai as he left them to their friends and family who was just around the corner.

"Hey!" Goku said waving to their friends as there family and friends ran up to them.

"Daddy you did it!" Goten said in Goku arms.

"Kento, I'm proud of you my boy" Reyoto said hugging his nephew as he looked to Serena "someone been looking for you Kento" Reyoto said as Kento turned to look at Serena who had a blush on her face as Kento smiled and approached her as their tails wrapped around each other as Kento took her into his arms.

"Aw!" Bulma said.

"Kento in love!" Chichi said as Kento blushed.

"Hi daddy!" Videl said seeing her father walk out as he ran up to her and hugged her.

"Oh look" Hercule said pointing behind him as everyone saw Majin Buu and screamed in fear and hid behind the people who didn't show fear as Buu stuck his tongue at them.

"Who take it easy kids!" Goku yelled.

"It's okay son he's our guest" Vegeta said with disgust.

"Any way this Buu good the evil Buu is dead so relax!" Reyoto yelled.

"It's so good to be back, sorry I've been gone so long but guess what Old Kai granted me a life so I'm not dead anymore" Goku said.

"You're kidding me, you mean were going to live together as a family of four in our little house?" Chichi said.

"Six mom, I want Reyoto and Kento to live with us" Gohan said.

"Well that what I was planning on to, if you guys think you can put up with me" Goku said as Chichi gasped and cried into Goku chest.

"There, there Chichi its ok" Goku said.

"I know" she cried as Serena walked away towards the edge of the lookout.

"Hold it young lady" Vegeta said.

"Yes Vegeta" Serena said.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I don't know, my parents are dead, I have no home so I guess I will leave all you since I'm just a burden" Serena said.

"Absolutely not a girl your age needs to go to school, Vegeta lets take her in" Bulma said.

"I was just about to ask her, live with us Serena you can get an education with Gohan and Kento and have a home" Vegeta said as Serena had tears come out of her eyes as Vegeta took her into his arms.

"We'll adopt you as we humans say and you will have a family again" Bulma said as Serena nodded her approval.

In six months times Goku summoned the dragon and wished the Buu memory away from the people and Serena was adopted by Vegeta and Bulma and Trunks got an older sister. Reyoto and Kento moved into the Son house and had more rooms put in for the large family.

Gohan and Kento got new girlfriends and were returning to school with everyone now knowing about their hero identities which made them a little popular and have two new teammates to their super hero team.

Videl and Serena were in class was they waited for their boyfriends to arrive. "So Serena how living with the Brief's?" Videl asked.

"Well since Vegeta found out I can go Super Saiyan he's been training me with Trunks every day, man I swear that man trains more then he eats" Serena said.

"Oh is it that bad?" Videl asked.

"No Bulma bought me all these beautiful clothes and everyone thinks my tail a belt, what the hell is a belt?" Serena asked.

"Look, here's our boyfriends" Videl said as they saw Gohan and Kento walk in laughing.

"So how do Saiyans date on your planet I asked Gohan but he didn't know" Videl said.

"Well there is no such thing as dating, on Vegeta if you want someone you must win them over in a fight" Serena said.

"A fight?" Videl said.

"Yep, the two men that the female finds worthy will have them fight and the winner will claim her after that" Serena said.

"What do you mean?" Videl asked.

"Well after the fight the male will take the female back to his place and well, damn waht do you humans call it, make love?" Serena said.

"On the first day!" Videl said.

"Yes and during this both Saiyans will bite each other on the shoulder right over their hearts and claim each other's as mates, the bite signifies as wedding rings so I guess human and Saiyans as kind of alike, well expect for matting habits" Serena said.

"And biting each other benefits who?" Videl said.

"Both, the bite enhances a bond the pair will feel each other's emotions and share a private link where they can share thoughts without others hearing them" Serena said.

"Wow so what happens then?" Videl asked.

"Well in most case the matted pair will conceive a child and well that pretty much the life of a Saiyan pair" Serena said as the bell rang and Serena got up and went to her seat above Videl row as Kento took his seat next to her and Gohan sat in the row below them next to Videl.

After an hour in class Videl beeper went off. "Yes captain this is Videl go ahead" she said.

"Videl there is a robbery at the Jewelry store they have taken hostages!" the captain said.

"We're on our way" Videl said looking to the teacher.

"Yeah, yeah I know" he said as Videl Gohan, Serena and Kento got up and headed for the roof of the school.

"You girls ready?" Gohan asked activating his hero costumes.

"I believe the question is, are you boys ready?" Videl said activating her costume as Serena followed. Videl and Serena costumes were similar to Gohan and Kento except Videl had a teal shirt and blue jumpsuit underneath with an orange cape and an orange and white helmet while Serena was similar except she had a purple shirt and a yellow cape and helmet.

"Nice" Kento said.

"Shut up and lets go" Serena said as they all flew off into the sky and to the jewelry store.

Outside the police were parked out waiting for Videl to arrive. "Oh that was a gunshot were going to have to move in" a police officer said.

"Officer wait" Gohan said as him and the others landed in front of the officer.

"Oh Saiyaman, Dark Saiyan" he said.

"We'll take it from here officer" Gohan said.

"Certainly" the officer said.

"Now evil must cower!" Gohan said beginning the group posse Gohan talked them into.

"And the righteous must flourish!" Videl said.

"Love must blossom!" Serena said.

"And hatred must die!" Kento said.

"So say's Saiyaman!"

"And Saiyagirl!"

"The Dark Saiyan"

"And the Dark Saiyagirl!"

"Protectors of truth and justice!" the group said as the boys held the girls up in a weird posse as the robber walked out with their hands out and walked right past the hero group.

"They're walking out, huh well" the officer said as Gohan and the others were frozen with embarrassment.

"Please just take us in, we give up!" the robber said as Gohan and the others fell over as Bulma and Majin Buu walked out of the jewelry store as Gohan and the other laughed nervously.

Back at the son house everyone stopped by for a dinner arranged by Chichi and Bulma. While Goku had a bath with the kids. "Gohan we are never I repeat never doing another stupid posse like that again!" Kento growled.

"Oh come on Kento it wasn't that bad" Serena said as Kento held out the newspaper with the headline. "Super Heroes Fail!"

"Ok it was bad" Serena said putting her head down in shame.

"I'm sorry" Gohan said as they sensed Goten and Trunk fusing as they heard an explosion as everyone rushed outside.

Kento eyes widen as he quickly covered Serena eyes at the sight he saw.

Before him and everyone else was Goku stark naked standing in front of Gotenks also naked in Super Saiyan and laughing.

"If I were you guys I'd stay fused together so Chichi only spanks you once" Goku said as everyone behind him laughed except Gohan who was frozen with embarrassment and chuckling while Videl covered her eyes as Chichi and Reyoto came out behind them.

"Gotenks! What do you think you're doing! Get some clothes on right now!" Chichi yelled as Gotenks got up to run. "Don't you dare run away from me! Get back here!"

"Goku you're in front of guests put some damn clothes!" Reyoto yelled.

"Ok I'm official scarred for the rest of my life" Kento said turning Serena around and grabbed Gohan and Videl and head back in.

After a week Bulma decided to throw a party and with Bulma parties you have to dress to impress and while Goku was out doing who know what Reyoto was stuck watching Chichi hold up dress to a mirror. "Hmm but I like it but it doesn't like me it makes my ass look big" she said dropping a dress into the pile at her feet. "This one won't do either it's out of style" another dress down in the pile of shame and held the last red dress. "Hey yeah this will work it's a classic but still alluring, what do you think Reyoto?"

"Chichi this is a job for your husband not your brother-in-law and second I need to get ready too Bulma made me a Saiyan proof suit so hopefully my curse won't destroy it" Reyoto said getting up to leave the room.

"Mom?" Gohan said popping his head in the room in a blue suit.

"Oh hey don't you look stunning, goodness" she said.

"Thanks mom but don't you think we might be over dressing a little bit?" he said.

"Yeah I literally feel like I'm in a monkey suit" Kento said walking into the door way in a black suit and looked irritated as possible.

"Were not over dressed, how can you two say that!" she said as Gohan scratched the back of his head while Kento hid his face in his hand in shame.

"Besides isn't you future wives going to be there? I remember the first party your dad I went too, did I ever tell you two about that?" Chichi asked as she looked to the door way to see the teens had escaped memory lane.

"Bulma you damnable woman!" Reyoto yelled from his room.

"What wrong Reyoto?" Chichi asked.

"This is what wrong!" he yelled stepping into the room in a white suit with a white blue under shirt.

"Oh my gosh Reyoto you look so handsome except for all the extra hair" she said.

"I hope this burst into flames" he said walking out of the room to look in Goten room to see Gohan fixing Goten orange bowtie for his yellow dress shirt with green pants.

"You would think we were going to the opera but were just going to Bulma's" Gohan said.

"It's a barbeque isn't it?" Goten asked.

"Yes but try telling that to Chichi" Reyoto said.

"Boy's what do you think, this is more causal right?" she asked walking in with a pink dress shirt, white pants and hair tied back.

"Yeah it's cool, I like it a lot better than those other outfits" Gohan said.

"Good I guess a little lipstick wouldn't hurt, what about my hair do you like it better the other way?" she asked.

"Uh" the boys said as Reyoto shook his head from the wall he was leaning on as Goten shook his head.

"Good I glad we got that settled, by the way where your father, is he ready to go yet?" Chichi asked.

"To go? I think he already went, he was here a few minutes ago and now he's gone" Gohan said as Chichi made a frown.

"Oh I know where" Goten said.

"Oh great where is he this time!" Chichi yelled.

"He's looking after a nest with new eggs" Goten said.

"I'll find him be right back" Reyoto said I.T. away and appeared behind Goku who wore a light purple suit with his back turned to him and looking down to an egg.

"What in the world?" Goku said looking down to see one of the eggs was caught in a branch below. "Oh there it is it fell threw he said throwing his jacket onto Reyoto face and did notice his presences yet till he heard growling and turned around.

"Goku I'm a nice person so I'll let that slip" Reyoto said setting the jacket on a rock. "Second what the hell are you doing?" Reyoto asked.

"Looking after a nest" he said jumping down to the branch as Reyoto looked down at him as Goku grabbed the egg and wind picked up as the parents flew in screeching.

"Goku you better watch it! If Chichi see that new suit ruined you will sure get!" Reyoto yelled as Goku dodged the parents attacking him.

"Alright I get it I was only trying to help give me a break!" Goku yelled as the dinosaur swooped down at him. "Not that kind of break man!" he yelled putting it back in the branch as the red dinosaur landed on a rock next to it.

"I'm glad you're happy but if your egg hatches there your baby going to fall" Goku said as Reyoto looked down to the running river below.

"Chichi going to be so upset, I'll just leave you to your nest problem" Reyoto said I.T. away.

Back at the Son house.

"You mean he just deserted his family to look at some eggs, what kind of lame excuse is that!" Chichi yelled.

"Yeah but they're going to hatch soon he wanted to make sure they were okay" Goten said as Gohan and Kento flew in.

"We looked all over mom, he's not anywhere around here" Gohan said.

"Do you want us to check the other side of the mountain?" Kento asked.

"No way come on were leaving without him!" she yelled as Reyoto I.T. there and heard what she said.

"Did I come at a bad?" he whispered to Kento who nodded his head.

"Can't he stop saving things for one day so we can be together as a family! Is that too much to ask! Why can't someone else be the egg man today this is absurd!" She yelled as the boys followed her.

"So what is Uncle Goku up to?" Kento whispered oh you know, the usual" Reyoto said.

I hope he enjoys another lump from the frying pan of hers" Kento said as they shivered from their experiences with Chichi deadly kitchen tool.

At Casual Corp. Krillin, 18 and Marron arrived with Trunks answering the door. "Hey no time no see" Trunks said.

"Yeah you're really growing your almost as tall as I am Trunks" Krillin said.

"Come in, huh?" Trunks said seeing a car heading right towards them.

"Look out!" Krillin yelled as Trunk flew back with the car following and forced it to a stop with Yamcha behind the wheel.

"Thanks for that Trunks sorry about that, it's brand new I'm not quit used to it yet" Yamcha said.

"Sweet ride bro" Krillin said.

"Yeah sweet" Yamcha said.

"It was made here it's got the Capsule Corp. logo" Trunks said.

"Indeed your mom gave me a great deal on this little cruiser" Yamcha said.

"Wow I could get used to this" Krillin said.

"I bet you could" Gohan said making Krillin hit his head on the roof of the car.

"Hi everyone" Goten said as him and the others walked in.

"Hi it's great to see you guys, where's Goku?" Krillin asked.

"Well ah" Gohan said.

"Goku never heard of him, who he anyway!" Chichi said walking away.

"Gosh what in the world is he doing this time?" Krillin asked.

"He's having a baby!" Chichi yelled.

"Ah what!" 18 said.

"It's a long story I'll explain later" Gohan said.

"Reyoto you're wearing a shirt I thought I never see the day" Yamcha said.

"Oh shut up this was made by Bulma saying it's Saiyan proof so I'll give it ten minutes before its ends up in shreds" Reyoto said as they walked into the large indoor garden area with robot serves floating in all directions.

"Gohan I see your future wife over there" Kento teased pointing to Videl on the hill.

"Yeah and I see your over there" Gohan returned as Kento looked over to see Serena blushing and wearing a red dress showing off her legs and arms and Kento started to drool.

"Watch it you'll stain the suit" Reyoto said as Kento got composer of himself and walked over to Serena.

Reyoto walked over to Vegeta who had set up his own picnic under a tree with foods ready to eat while Majin Buu was on the other side already have eaten a mountain of mood.

"Well don't you look presentable, did my woman make that?" Vegeta said.

"Yes, how much you want to bet that your woman suit isn't Saiyan proof" Reyoto said.

"I bet you the first slice of the cake the woman will bring out that your suit will end up intact by the end of the day" Vegeta said.

"Deal" Reyoto said shaking his hand as music began to play and Reyoto look towards where Bulma had started the music.

"Let's bogie!" she yelled.

"No way in hell she getting me onto that floor" Reyoto said sitting with Vegeta and Piccolo as they watch 18 push Gohan out onto the floor as Gohan attempted to dance with Videl.

"What do you call that one the chicken? Step aside and take notes!" Chichi said moving out to the center of the floor as she began doing marital art possess while all the men began cheering.

"Goten your mom is almost as cool as your outfit" Trunks said as Kento glared at Trunks.

"Is it cool guys?" Goten asked looking up at Gohan and Kento.

"I would go that far it's different that for sure, mom obviously thinks it's cool I guess that's all that matters" Gohan said.

"Your right about that Gohan it's all in the attitude, your mom invented this kind of dance I call it Ti-Chichi" Bulma said as Chichi did a kick and a cracking sound was heard as he grab at her hips and the music and lights ended.

"Gosh mom are you okay?" Gohan asked.

"Give me a Senzu Bean and I'll finish" she said.

"Only Goku wife would say something like" Dende said as everyone finally notice Goku had not arrived.

"He should have been here by now" Hercule said.

"It's just not the same without him is it?" Bulma said.

"Gosh you really care for Goku, hey I know how about we trade mates, Vegeta for Goku" Chichi said.

"Huh?" Bulma said.

"Vegeta not as sweet but he's certainly more dependable I think it evens out" Chichi said as Bulma crossed her arm and groaned as everyone laughed.

"Hey I'm available ladies what do you say huh?" Yamcha joked.

"Were talking in even trade we don't want a down grade" Chichi said as everyone laughed.

"Hey I think Reyoto available too" 18 said.

"Please I'm older than both Goku and Vegeta I'm old enough to be their parent" Reyoto said.

"What! How old are you, you look like your barely out of your twenties!" Chichi yelled.

"That secret stays with me, even Kento doesn't know how old I really am" Reyoto said as everyone looked at Kento.

"It's true as long as I known him he never once told me his age" Kento said.

"I feel sorry for your mother Gohan" Videl said.

"Don't worry he'll be here" Krillin said.

After an hour of waiting, a group played go-fish while they wait. "Go fish Oolong said.

"Look at that grin he's hiding something" Yamcha said as they all looked at Roshi.

"Well it's been great but I think we better be heading out, thanks again Bulma" Krillin said.

"Sure anytime" Bulma said as they head for the doors and Goku came running in and collided with Krillin.

"Ow what the hell? Goku?" Krillin siad.

"Goku?" 18 said.

"Goku?" the rest said.

"What up dad?" Gohan asked.

"Well obviously not me, hi everyone" Goku said as he walked over to Gohan. "Where's your mother?" he whispered.

"I'll tell you where I am! On lonely street! When you were dead you had an excuse! But now it's just shameless regret!" Chichi yelled.

"But if you would have just seen those eggs, they were so helpless and fragile" Goku said.

"Oh you are so lame Goku but you were protecting helpless little babies, lucky for you!" Chichi yelled.

"Bulma!" Reyoto yelled as they all looked in Reyoto direction to see him fighting off robot servers. "Get these demented machines off me!"

"Robot maids power down!" Bulma yelled as they ripped off Reyoto jacket and suit leaving him shirtless as the robots fell over.

"Wow he was telling the truth, he is cursed" 18 said.

"I told you know Vegeta it looks like I won the bet" Reyoto said.

"Damn!" Vegeta growled.

"Have you eaten!" Chichi yelled at Goku who shook his head. "Oh so I guess we have to get everything back out now! What a bothersome husband come one Bulma the king wants his food" Chichi said.

After getting Goku some food they waited for Goku to tell his story. "So did they hatch dad?" Goten asked.

"Yep" Goku said.

"Tell us about it Goku how many were there" Krillin said.

"Well it was really something else Krillin there were four beautiful babies and after the storm broke there was a warm glow from the sunset and all kinds of mom's and dad's had brought their children out to see the miracle, nobody was making a sound they were all so intent on watching those eggs and when they finally hatch watching the new family was something else" Goku said.

"So dad what was the weirdest part of your day?" Goten asked.

"Well I'll tell you, I've eaten plenty of fish but that was the first time one eat me" Goku said as everyone laughed while Vegeta was on the wall. "Hey Vegeta what are doing way over there? Come over here with us."

"Yeah come on" Chichi said as everyone else began edging him on to come over as Vegeta smiled and looked out to the sunset.


	23. Chapter 23

This chapter based of the move that all over YouTube about Vegeta brother.

Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!

Two years after the event of Majin Buu Hercule had finish construction on the new Hotel and sent invites to all the Z-Fighters unaware of the two approaching Saiyan pods coming to earth.

Today Goku and Reyoto were working out on a new field with Chichi while the boys study like she wanted them to. "I wish I could train" Goku said stopping.

"Me too, remind me again why we're doing this?" Reyoto asked.

"Hey Chichi if we got money from Mr. Satan why are we working like this?" Goku asked.

"Shame on you Goku! You must learn you must learn the value of hard work like humans do" Chichi said.

"Yeah but meanwhile my skills are getting rusty" Goku said as Chichi held a purple bean to them.

"Come, stop griping and plant this Grateful Radish seed" she said as Goku and Reyoto raised eyebrows.

"Grateful Radish?" Goku said.

"If this germinates, it'll produce a great crop almost instantly! Now to the field" Chichi said.

"Right" Goku and Reyoto said.

Gohan was typing away on his computer stacked with book while Kento sat on his bed next to Gohan reading a book when a beeping noise got their attention.

"Videl!" Gohan said seeing her on Videl chat.

"Can you talk?" Videl asked.

"What's up?" Gohan asked.

"My dad's hotel is finished" Videl said.

"Finally? After two years" Gohan said.

"He wants to hold a pre-opening party for everyone who fought Majin Buu, the world mistakenly believes my dad defeated Majin Buu when it was really Goku and your friends, my dad's so proud of himself, it's embarrassing!"

"Sorry to hear that" Gohan said.

"Will you and Kento please come?" Videl asked.

"Sire but we have to ask my mom first" Gohan said.

"Or as Uncle Reyoto calls her behind her back, the Screaming Banshee" Kento said as Gohan and Videl laughed.

"We'll call you later when we ask my mom" Gohan said.

"Thanks bye" Videl said.

"Later" Gohan said ending the video chat.

"Boy's dinner ready!" Chichi yelled from down stairs.

"Okay mom!" Gohan yelled.

"Here we go" Kento said as they head down stairs.

Ten minutes later.

"I have no interest in going to a party" Goku said.

"Me neither" Chichi said.

"No offence boys but why would we go to a party Hercule invited us to?" Reyoto said.

"Yeah but we were invited" Gohan said.

"That's right! Can we go dad?" Goten asked.

"You guys go ahead" Goku said.

"Plan B" Kento whispered as Gohan nodded.

"To think that Mr. Satan has prepared a sumptuous banquet just for you dad" Gohan said.

"Yeah he said "all you can eat" such a shame" Kento said as they looked over at Goku who smiled.

"Well if you insist, why not?" Goku said.

"But Goku?" Chichi said.

"We'll go Goten" Goku said.

"Yay!" Goten cheered.

'What a relief, now Videl won't yell at us' Gohan said threw mind link.

'Thank kami for that' Kento said.

After telling Videl they could come they waited in the front yard as Mr. Satan yellow jet copter landed as the doors opened and Goku stepped in.

"Yo! How've you all been?" Goku said.

"Goku! Your looking well!" Krillin said.

"Woo-ho-!" Roshi said checking out Chichi breast and got a frying pan to the face as the five Saiyans flenched away from it.

"Master Roshi seems as healthy as always" Chichi said as Roshi fell over.

"Yup and as lecherous as ever" Oolong said.

"So?" Roshi said.

"Goten sure grown!" Krillin said ruffling Goten head.

"Well it's been two years" Yamcha said as Gohan and Kento moved to the front where Videl was driving the jet copter.

"Gohan where's Piccolo?" Videl asked as Gohan pointed towards to roof of the house where Piccolo stood. "That's so like him."

"Uh huh" Gohan said as Videl flew them into the air.

After arriving Goku left to find Vegeta who was under a statue of Mr. Satan as Serena had a disgusted look as Bee peed on the wall next to Vegeta. "Hmpf the worlds saviors are looking a tad soft" Vegeta said.

"Be nice dad" Serena said seeing Goku come up to Bee.

"Bee! We fought well together huh?" Goku said as the older dog licked his face. "Hey, hey, cut that out."

"What's with the get-up, Kakarot? You plan on sparring?" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta, you look dressed for battle too, you know" Goku said.

"This is Saiyan formal wear" Vegeta said.

"In that, so is this" Goku said.

"Here we go" Serena said walking to Bulma and Chichi.

"You game?" Vegeta said.

"Always!" Goku said.

"Why do they always do this?" Bulma asked.

"They meet, they fight" Chichi said.

"The party about to begin" a servant said.

"Wait Vegeta, let's eat first, I'm gonna pig out!" Goku said.

"Not as much as me!" Vegeta yelled.

"Baka, not one of them asked if I wanted to fight" Reyoto said.

After everyone gathered to the tables as Hercule stood up. "Thank you for traveling such distances to be here today we are here to honor those who fought and vanquished the evil Majin Buu, please enjoy yourselves!" Hercule said.

"Over there!" one of the paparazzi said in a group with cameras.

"Who are you?" Hercule asked.

"Mr. Satan you're thought on the opening of your hotel built to commemorate Majin Buu defeat!" a news woman said.

"Explain yourself steward!" yelled trying to push back the new group.

"I said "no press toady" but..."

"I wish he's start this soon I'm weak with hunger" Goku said.

"I wish he's have better security" Reyoto said.

"What the hotel name?" a news man asked.

"I don't know!" Hercule yelled fighting the press off.

"Oh come on! The name is" the steward said as the press moved off Hercule to the steward. "The Mr. Satan's World-Saving Defeat of Majin Buu, Super Gorgeous Hotel" the steward said pulling off the new billboard.

"That the name?" Kento said as Videl put her head down in shame.

"What? No, stop! Don't look!" Hercule yelled trying to cover the sign.

"How appropriate, Mr. Satan!" a news man said.

"It's wonderful!" a news lady said.

"You think so? Oh, it's nothing" Hercule said.

"Television viewers behold our hero, Mr. Satan!" a news lady said to a camera.

"Ugh, I've a bad feeling about this" Videl said.

"It's okay Videl" Serena said patting Videl back.

After the food was handed out Piccolo had soup which Kento found odd because he was told that all Piccolo need to eat to survive was just water as the ground shook.

"Hm?" Piccolo said as Reyoto felt it too.

Back on a mountain where the two Saiyan space pods landed a small Saiyan warrior turned on his scouter and found the Z-Fighters location. "All in one place no time to waste" the man said.

"Gohan Kento!" Piccolo said.

"Right!" Gohan said standing.

"I sense a powerful kai approaching" 18 said.

"I hope it doesn't lead to trouble" Krillin said,

"Who is it?" Roshi asked.

"Someone new!" Trunks said standing up.

"What's wrong Trunks?" Bulma asked.

"Quick outside!" Kento yelled as every quickly ran outside to see one Saiyan warrior with a tail moving behind him and a small creature with a while head and wearing what looked to be a pink Saiyan suit.

"That a tail!" Gohan said.

"It can't be! A Saiyan?" Krillin said.

"Tarble!" Vegeta yelled.

"What!" everyone shouted as everyone moved out of the way as Vegeta walked down the stairs with Reyoto following behind.

"Why are you here?" Vegeta asked.

"My brother!" Tarble said.

"Brother!" Everyone shouted.

"To make a long story short that is Prince Tarble Vegeta younger brother" Reyoto said as Tarble jumped down to stand in front of Vegeta.

"Nice to see you again brother" Tarble said.

"Didn't father send you to a remote star because you couldn't fight?" Vegeta said.

"A Namekian told me you returned to Earth after defeating Frieza, a terrible brother duo named Abo and Cado are terrorizing my planet, I proved no match for them, please help us!" Tarble said.

"They're strong huh?" Goku said standing next to Goku eating a mutton.

"Super strong" Tarble said.

"I'll believe that when I see it" Reyoto said standing on Vegeta left.

"This sounds good" Goku said as Tarble clicked on his scouter and scanned Goku.

"Excuse me, but I don't think you have the combat strength" Tarble said.

"Don't believe your scouter. Combat strength can easily change" Vegeta said.

"Huh?" Tarble said.

"I'll show you" Goku said walking past Tarble and began charging for Super Saiyan as the wind picked up around him.

"I don't believe it!" Tarble said seeing Goku power level get higher on his scouter when Goku turned Super Saiyan Tarble scouter exploded as Goku power back down to normal.

"See?" Goku said.

"That should be plenty! Please help me! They followed me here!" Tarble said.

"Pathetic as always, never mind I'll handle them, it'll be a good after dinner workout" Vegeta said.

"No Vegeta leave this to me I can hardly wait, it's been too long" Goku said.

"No, this is me and my brother's problem!" Vegeta said.

"Don't be that way!" Goku said.

"Sorry!" Vegeta said.

"Oh come on!" Goku said.

"No!" Vegeta yelled.

"Let me dad!" Trunks yelled.

"Me too!" Goten yelled.

"I think I'll join too" Krillin said.

"There's no reward" 18 said.

"So?" Krillin said.

"Me too" Gohan said.

"Count me in!" Kento said.

"What?" Videl and Serena said.

"I'd like to fight, too" Roshi said.

"Better if you didn't" Oolong said.

"But there's only two of them, we don't want to be bullies, we'll draw lots, grab onto me" Goku said.

"Draw lots?" Reyoto said.

Goku I.T. everyone back to the radish field him Reyoto and Chichi planted as some people fell over.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Krillin said rubbing his head.

"Whoa" Roshi and Oolong said.

"Cool!" Trunks said.

"Me Chichi and Reyoto grew these radishes" Goku said pulling one out. "Go ahead and pull one for yourselves the longest one is the winner" Goku said.

"A radish lottery huh? How fun" Krillin said reaching down for one. "All you do is grab the stalk base and pll straight up!" Krillin grunted as he tried to pull one out.

"Must be huge!" Trunks said as Krillin fell back with a small radish.

"Puny!" Krillin yelled.

Vegeta reach down and pulled one that was fat while Roshi picked on that was shaped like a woman body.

"Master Roshi you letch!" Yamcha said.

"My turn!" Goten said that was bigger than him. "Yes! It's huge!"

"Trunks! Better pull one bigger than Goten's!" Vegeta yelled.

"Lets see now just as Dende says here!" Trunks pulling one out with a root still stuck in the ground.

"Yes!" Goten yelled.

"Drat!" Trunks yelled as he pulled don the strong as it went past them down a mountain. "It's long! Yes!"

"I said the longest so I guess Trunks wins" Goku said.

"Okay, Trunks avenge Uncle Tarble!" Vegeta said.

"Good luck!" the bald whit headed thing said taking Trunks hands.

"By the way Tarble, who is this with you?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes sorry about that, this is my wife" Tarble said.

"Your wife?" Vegeta said going wide eyed like everyone else.

"How do you do, my brother? I'm Gure, I'm honored" she said bowing.

"No the honor's mine" Vegeta said bowing in return.

"She's very different and your sister-in-law" Chichi said.

"Saiyans always seem to choose strange wives" Roshi said as Chichi tried to hit him with a frying pan that Roshi dodged. "Nice try Chichi" he said getting hit in the back of the head by a shovel Bulma had.

"You were saying?" Bulma and Chichi said as Roshi fell over.

"Where'd that come from? No respect for the aged?" Roshi said.

"Tarble this is one thing you will have to get used to" Reyoto said as Goku I.T. them back to see the jet copter was crushed by two space pods.

Two aliens stepped out both in Saiyan armor and wearing scouters. one was blue one with one horn and ear and a red one with two horns and one ear. "You caused us trouble Tarble" the blue one Abo said.

"Show yourself" the red one Cado said.

"They don't look like much, Trunks they're all yours" Vegeta said.

"Right!" Trunks said.

"Good luck Trunks!" Krillin yelled.

"Be on your guard!" Yamcha said.

"Vegeta if there's two of them there should be two of us" Goku said.

"Trunks will be enough" Vegeta said.

"True very true" Goku said going down to where Goten was. "Goten!" he whispered.

"Yes?" Goten said.

"Vegeta says you can go fight with Trunks" Goku whispered.

"Yay!" Goten yelled running off to catch up with Trunks "Trunks wait for me!" he yelled tossing off his dress and went into his fighting gi.

"Kakarot! You dirty!" Vegeta growled.

"Oh come on Vegeta" Bulma said.

"Hmpf!" Vegeta growled.

"What?" Ado said checking out the scouter. "They're kids with little combat strength!"

"They're mocking us" Kado said cracking his knuckles.

"Let's go pat them on the head" Ado said.

"Tarble are those Frieza men?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes remnants, they were on another planet when you destroyed Frieza" Tarble said.

"Wait, I remember now they ranked with Ginyu Special Force back then" Vegeta said.

"They're even stronger now, as strong as Frieza was" Tarble said.

"Frieza huh?" Vegeta said.

"In hindsight not much of a foe, perfect for the kids" Goku said as the warrior became face to face.

"Come to play house little boy?" Ado asked patting Trunks head. "Play nice now" he said as Trunks began flying up as Ado tried to hold him down.

"I sure will!" Trunks said.

Goten did the martial arts bow like he did at the tournament. "Would you like to play too, mister?" Goten asked.

The boys then kicked the brother back sending them flying into the air where the boys flew up above them and smacked them back down into the ground.

"Looking good boys" Goku said bringing out a chair to sit on.

"Only expected" Vegeta said.

"Get your sandwiches and coffee here" a maid said.

Ado and Cado then jumped out of the hole and panted. "You asked for it!" they yelled flying at the boys who vanished as air battle went on with the fighters crashing into trees, mountains.

"Impressive, this fight getting interesting" Reyoto said.

Ado and Cado were in the air panting as Goten and Trunks floated across from them. "You kids are pretty good" Ado said.

"You're not bad yourselves" Trunks said.

"Cado!" Ado said as the other nodded as they moved in front of each other and spilt apart with two Ado the moved back together with two Ado's and three Cado's with one more Ado coming up as they surrounded them.

"Romper Room is over!" The Cado's and Ado's yelled as the six fighter flew at Goten and Trunks and began beating on them as Trunks and Goten attack for of them as they vanished and the last two Ado and Cado rammed into them as the six began beating on them again.

"Come on Trunks! Read their kai!" Vegeta yelled.

"Easier said than done!" Trunks yelled still getting beat on.

"He's forgetting the basics" Trunks said.

"Because you don't teach him" Bulma said.

"He lacks motivation like his mother" Vegeta said.

"Like his mother? You mean his father!" Bulma yelled.

"He takes after you!" Vegeta yelled as Goku laughed.

"This is no time for marital quarrel" Goku said as Goten and Trunks were thrown into the ground.

"Ow!" the boys said rubbing their heads as Ado's and Cado's laughed as Gohan and Kento approached Goten and Trunks.

"Want some help?" Gohan asked getting down to his knees.

"That's okay we'll do it ourselves" Goten said.

"Oh come on brats we'll just coach you" Kento said.

"Okay" Trunks said.

"They need this" Gohan said looking up as Goten and Trunks flew up to the enemies and began round two.

"Rear!" Gohan yelled as Trunks punched a Ado in the gut.

"Right!" Kento yelled as Trunks kicked another one in the gut.

"Up!" Gohan yelled earning another punch to Ado gut.

"Left!" an elbow to a face.

"Leave it to Gohan and Kento, eh Piccolo?" Krillin said.

"Still too weak!" Piccolo said.

"Always the strict master" Krillin said.

"Goten turn" Kento said as Goten moved the the center of the Cado group.

"Close your eyes Goten! Look for his kai and that'll be him!" Gohan said.

Goten did as told and closed his eyes and found Cado kai. "This one!" he said kicking Cado in the gut.

"Damn!" Cado grunted.

"Way to go Goten!" Chichi yelled.

Cado and Ado were punched back with their clones disappearing with them.

"Ado we've no choice, now!" Cado yelled as they flew down to the ground and threw off their scouters.

"Merge!" they felled getting engulfed in a red light as a large tornado energy formed and from it a much large enemy emerged.

He was wearing the Saiyan armor but had purple skin and bumps on his body. "Try this!" he yelled flying up to them and hit them sending flying back as he grabbed them with his monstrous hands and began slamming them into whatever he flew them into and threw them into a mountain.

"Trunks!" Bulma yelled.

"Bulma he's fine" Reyoto said as the boys fell out of the mountain and onto a rock.

"Ouch, that guy's nasty" Trunks said.

"Come on" Aka said.

"Goten!" Trunks said.

"Gotcha" Goten said.

"Do it!" Vegeta said.

"We waited for you Ado and Cado!" Goten and Trunks said.

"Well here I am" Aka said.

"Playtime is over" Goten and Trunks said doing a thumbs down.

"Fuuu..Sion..Ha!" the boys said using fusion and became fat Gotenks.

"Oops we're out of practice" Fat Gotenks saod.

"Take this seriously, you two!" Bulma yelled.

"Yes, ma'am!" Gotenks said splitting.

"Fuuuu..Sion..Ha!" the boys said trying again and became the right Gotenks.

"Ta-da! Gotenks! We waited for you, Ado and Cado!" Gotenks said.

"Like I said, I', right here" Aka said.

"I figured they'd turn into Gotenks" Krillin said.

"First up Yamcha's Wolf Fang Fist!" Gotenks yelled and began using Yamcha speacila on Aka and tossed him into the air.

"Tien Volleyball Fist! Are you ready?" Gotenks said moving into position. "Yup!" he said as Aka came flying down and Gotenks kicked him back into the air. "One!" Aka came flying back down. "Two!" hitting him back up and flew up. "Spike!" he yelled smacking Aka into the ground and Gotenks landed back on the ground.

"And the clincher" he said powering to Super Saiyan. "The Dynamite Rolling Thunder Punch!" he yelled punching Aka into the Hotel messed up the Hercule face garden and sent him into the water.

"Show's over folks, I'm starving" Roshi said.

"Shall we return to the party?" Videl said.

"Goku lets finish eating and go home" Chichi said.

"We can't leave just yet Chichi" Goku said.

Aka emerged from the water as the fighters flew in to see a very angry Aka who shook of the water.

"You're not bad junior" Aka said.

"You're not much, old man" Gotenks said before laughing.

"I'll teach you to laugh at me! Super Destructive Energy Wave!" he yelled with a green energy forming around him.

"Huh?" Gotenks said.

Aka then sucked the green energy into his mouth. "Wahaha!" he yelled as he spat it at Gotenks who caught it and threw it above him as it came down to Piccolo and the others.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yelled making the green spilt and hit one of the tower of the hotel.

"Oops" Gotenks said laughing nervously.

"Not oops watch what you're doing you brat!" Reyoto yelled.

"You won't find the next Wahaha no Ha so easy to deflect" he said bringing his hands together and formed another green kai ball. "Super Wahahah no Ha!" he yelled shooting kai balls in all directions destroying anything it hit.

"Why you!" Gotenks yelled blocking kai blast that got near Tarble and Gure.

A giant circular came towards 18 and Marron as Krillin changed into his gi. "Destructo Disk!" Krillin yelled throwing the disk making it spilt into two and land in the water.

"Spirit Ball Attack!" Yamcha yelled changing into his gi and threw the kai ball at a building coming towards Oolong and Bulma and blew every part of into dust.

"Berserker Wave!" Reyoto yelled shooting his kai blast where a building was falling towards Chichi and Serena.

"Damn!" Aka yelled forming a red kai ball in his mouth and shot it into the sky as Goku and Vegeta teleported.

"Vegeta, what's that?" Goku asked pointing into one direction.

"Huh?" Vegeta said looking in the directions as Vegeta moved in front of the red kai ball and powered to Super Saiyan.

"Ka..Me..Ha..Me!" Goku yelled shooting the blue kai blast at the red kai ball turning it into dust as Goku charged at Aka and punched him in the gut and sent him flying into the water.

Goku powered down to his normal state as Vegeta landed next to him. "Kakarot, that wasn't fair" Vegeta said.

"Sorry" Goku said as Yamcha and Krillin landed next to Goku as Goku looked over to see what they were wearing. "What with the gi?" Goku asked as Yamcha and Krillin laughed.

Hercule fell to his knees seeing his hotel in pieces. "My hotel" he said as Videl walked up to him and put a hand to his shoulder.

"You should see this as a lesson of humility from God dad" Videl said.

"Videl" Hercule said with tears in his eyes forming,

"Start over?" Videl said.

"Okay" Hercule said.

"You can rebuild it Mr. Satan" Goku said.

"Why not ask Shenron for help?" Krillin said.

"Wow, I didn't think of that!" Hercule yelled as Videl pulled on his cheek.

"Papa you promised" Videl said.

"I'm only kidding" Hercule said while everyone laughed.

"You'd better be" Videl said.

Goku stomach ended the laughing. "My stomach's growling" Goku said.

"Yeah no kidding" Reyoto said as his and Vegeta growled.

"Well, everyone the hotel may be gone but there's still food! Lets resume the banquet!" Vegeta said.

Five minutes later.

Gure eyes widen with horror at the sight of Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Kento and Reyoto eat at the food in front of them.

"Same old thing" Bulma said.

"You should see our grocery bill" Chichi said.

"Care to join us you two?" Goku asked.

"We already are!" Ado and Cado said emerging from a pile of radishes.

"Never mind then" Goku said looking down to the last Sushi.

"Hey!" he said picking up the last Sushi. "Don't want this, Vegeta?" Goku said eating it.

"You idiot! I was saving that sushi for last!" Vegeta laughed.

"Oh my mistake, sorry" Goku said as Vegeta reach down and ate Goku last Chashu Prok.

"Vegeta! That was my Chashu Pork!" Goku yelled.

"Well, you had it coming!" Vegeta yelled.

"I was saving that for the end!" Goku yelled.

"Don't incur my wrath now!" Vegeta yelled as Goku powered to Super Saiyan.

"I thought we were friends!" Goku yelled as Vegeat powered to Super Saiyans.

"You thought wrong!" Vegeta yelled.

"Will you two shit the hell up!" Reyoto yelled. "Damn every party we go to ends like this, can't you two shut up and eat your damn food! Damn you're both worse than children!" Reyoto yelled as everyone burst into laughter.


	24. Chapter 24

Fusion Reborn

A few year passed and it soon became Gohan and Kento last year of high school and Goku got an idea to get everyone together since none have seen each of for three years and was talking to Gohan and Kento about it.

"Camping? You want to invite everyone of the Z-Fighters for a camping trip?" Kento said.

"Yeah! Doesn't it sound like a great idea?" Goku said.

"I hate to admit it but I would much rather go camping then go to another party" Reyoto said.

"What do you guys think?" Goku asked.

"I guess it's alright can we invite Videl and Serena?" Gohan asked.

"Sure! Invite Hercule too if you want" Goku said.

Somewhere in hell a red ogre was listening to music and not paying attention the Soul Cleansing Machine begins to shake with his loud heavy metal music. His lack of attention allows the machine to become too full, and, as a result, the machine explodes, releasing all of the evil energy at once causing the red ogre to turn into a giant yellow creature and trapping the check in the colorful crystals but freeing all the evil in hell.

Back at the son house Gohan and Kento having dinner with the family and with Serena and Videl.

"Wow that was great mom, I'm ready for a nap" Gohan said.

"Me too!" Goten said.

"Who going to do all those dishes!" Chichi asked.

"Relax mom" Goten said.

"We'll do them later" Gohan said.

"I can't blame boys your only acting just like your father" Chichi said.

"Speaking of Goku, where is he?" Reyoto asked.

"Left to invite everyone for the camping trip" Kento said.

"I'll help you Chichi" Videl said.

"Me too" Serena said.

"I wouldn't think of it girls your guests here guests don't do dishes" Chichi said.

"Do you want to do them by yourself?" Serena said as Chichi looked over at the pile of dishes crammed in the sink.

Five minutes later.

Videl and Serena were washing away at the dishes with Chichi. "You know girls you aren't getting any younger do you happen to be thinking about marriage at all?" Chichi asked as Serena and Videl stopped washing dishes and looked at each other than to their boyfriends before blushing.

"Marriage that's a long way off" Chichi said.

"Yeah Chichi were only seventeen" Serena said.

"You never know" Chichi said as Videl dropped a dish to the floor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Videl said.

"Don't worry I allow myself one broken dish per breakfast lunch and dinner" Chichi said as Videl sighed and knocked over more dishes.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I'm such a cults!" Videl said as her and the others watches went off.

"Now what?" Serena said.

"This is Videl go ahead" Videl said.

"Videl we got some serious problems!" the captain said.

"What's going on?" Videl asked.

"You'll have to see it for yourself it's crazy come down town and hurry!" the captain said.

"Be right there! Can you guys come?" she asked looking over to Gohan and Kento.

"Yes lets go!" Kento said.

Goku was flying over the valley when he sensed something wrong with otherworld and saw the sky rip in half with a red light and could see colorful beads in it.

"What the hell? I better see what's happening" Goku said I.T. to the check out and saw color orbs in all directions and saw a green figure fly towards him. "Pikkon! Get a load if this, this doesn't look like the check in station I know, it feels like King Yemma inside that thing" he said.

"I know I came to investigate" Pikkon said Yemma appeared in the yellow crystal.

"Goku thank goodness an accident mutated one of our workers he did this" Yemma said.

"Don't worry King Yemma we'll bust you out of there before you can say snake way! Pikkon let's take a shot on three!" Goku said as Pikkon nodded.

"One two three!" Goku yelled shooting a kai blast as Pikkon shot a green one as they hit the crystal and did nothing.

"Nothing it must have absorbed it!" Pikkon said.

"Lets give it one more try" Goku said holding another kai ball.

"Goku on the roof! The monster that did this is on the roof!" Yemma said.

"But I don't see a monster on the roof" Goku said looking up as they flew up and saw a large yellow monster. "Ah! Never mind!" Goku said as the creature smiled at them.

"Gosh it doesn't seem that mean to me" Goku said.

"Well we'll soon find out" Pikkon said flying up to its face. "Are you the one that put the barrier up around this world?" Pikkon asked.

"Janemba, Janemba!" the creature said.

"Ok..Be a good boy and take down the barrier Janemba" Pikkon said as the creature just smiled and stared at him. "Are you stupid or what! You heard me, take that barrier down right this instant or elses!"

"Janemba."

"Are you trying to make a fool out of me!" Pikkon yelled getting flicked away like a fly and hit into one of the floating pink rocks.

"He didn't even try, you really pack a wallop who are you anyway?" Goku asked.

"Careful Goku he's stronger than he looks" Pikkon said.

"Janemba whoa!" the creature said sending a wave of kai energy at them.

"Incredible he's stronger than I thought I was right to come here this guy could destroy the whole universe, I never felt a power like this! Hey if you don't mind I think I better handle this one myself" Goku said excitedly.

"I know you your being selfish you just want to have all the fun!" Pikkon said flying towards Janemba.

"Janemba, Janemba!" the creature said pointing to Goku.

"You like me don't you? I'm the one you want to fight aren't I?" Goku said flying towards Pikkon.

"Did you forget about me!" Yemma yelled.

"No Pikkon was going to help you won't you Pikkon, look I'm going to try to lore this big boy down to hell and as soon as you figure out how to get rid of this barrier come on down" Goku said flying off in front of Janemba.

"Come on, you can do it Janemba" he said as the creature tried to get onto its feet. "Follow me big fellow this way" Goku said as Janemba jumped down.

Down in hell Goku saw what Janemba has done. "Man this guy effect every dimension in creation" Goku said as Janemba crashed down trying to get off its back. "Strange he seems so harmless."

Janemba then got to his feet and touched the rock below him and turned them into mini Janemba's and began making more as Goku laughed.

"They are actually kind of cute there's not much going on in those heads though" Goku said as the mini Janemba began attacking and began piling on Goku as the large Janemba clapped his hands.

Goku then powered up and spun kicked them off him sending them landing in all directions and disappearing.

"Janemba?" the creature said.

Back on earth Gohan and the others saw what the captain meant. The city was filled with dead people as Gohan and Kento blasted away at the zombies while Serena and Videl were beating on their own group.

"What the hell is going on? Why are the dead walking they should be dead!" Kento yelled kicking a zombie head off.

"This is freaky guys what do you thinking is causing this to happen?" Videl asked.

"I don't know but whatever it is it's a lot better than doing dishes" Gohan said.

"True" Videl said.

"I wouldn't get over confident if I were you the real battle hasn't even stated yet" Frieza said from a building across from them.

"It's Frieza!" Gohan said.

"What! He's apposed to be dead!" Kento said.

"A common stranger knows my name? I see my illustrious reputation precedes me" Frieza said bowing.

"What a creep" Serena said.

"You don't recognize me but I'm no stranger I fought with you on Namek years ago" Gohan said removing his sunglasses.

"What's that! Ah you're that little brat aren't you!" Frieza said.

"I see you forgot my name, allow me to remind you" Gohan said throwing off his cape and turban as Kento followed.

"I am son of Goku the guardian for all that is good, Gohan!" he said.

"Ah hem!" Kento said.

"Oh and my cousin Kento nephew of Goku" Gohan said.

"Oh sure make mine boring" Kento said rolling his eyes.

"I'd love to kill Goku but killing his son and nephew is the next best thing" Frieza laughed.

"Is that so? Well you'll never know!" Gohan said.

"Teach this son of a Saiyan a lesson men!" Frieza yelled as every dead enemy weak and strong they ever face emerged.

Gohan then charged a flew at Frieza in the gut and blew him up as most of Frieza men ran off in fear.

"Nice going Gohan" Videl said as Gohan landed down next to them and Kento eyes widden.

"G..g..g..Gohan?" Kento said.

"What wrong Kento you look like you saw a ghost" Gohan said.

"I did" Kento said pointing towards a building where they saw a very angry and growling Broly.

"Ah! It's Broly!" Gohan yelled as Broly charged at them.

"Serena Videl go find Vegeta Reyoto and Goku and fast!" Kento yelled as they girls took off and Gohan and Kento dodged Broly punch.

"Hey Broly long time no see, you not still mad about what happened before are you?" Gohan asked nervously as Broly growled.

"You will die!" Broly yelled.

"Well Broly we have a little surprise for you were stronger than we were before so this is going to be easy!" Kento said as him and Gohan unlocked there Kai powers as Broly smiled.

"Why is he smiling?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know, why are you smiling Broly?" Kento asked as Broly yelled as he powered to Super Saiyan 2 then began pushing it as his hair began to grow and his eyes went white.

"No way!" Gohan said.

"Super Saiyan 3!" Kento yelled as Broly stopped yelling and smiled as he crossed his arms.

"This is not going to end well" Gohan said nervously.

"Tell me about it" Kento said just as nervous.

Meanwhile Goten and Trunks were gathering the dragon balls when Bulma saw what was happening and sent them to gather the dragon balls.

"Goten over here I found it the four star ball" Trunks said seeing the ball in a golf ball hole.

"Let's see" Goten said.

"Check it out the last one, cool huh?" Trunks said flying into the air.

"Yeah no one can hunt dragon balls as fast as we can!" Goten said getting hit in the face with a golf ball and falling back. "Ow! Whoever did that was mean!"

"Any day now Goten come on!" Trunks said from in the air.

"Coming!" Goten said looking at the ball that was lying next to the hole. "I'll hide it, serves them right!" he said dropping it into the hole and took off into the air as they flew over a mountain area and someone was floating in front of them.

"Who that Trunks?" Goten asked seeing the green man in front of them.

"I don't know but he's strong" Trunks said as the man turned to them.

"I know you, your Goku and Vegeta brats" Cell said.

"Hey who you calling brats!" Trunks yelled.

"Yeah who are you!" Goten yelled.

"I'm Cell I believe your parents told you about me" Cell said.

"Your Cell? You don't look like much" Trunks said.

"Why you little!" Cell yelled powering up as they sensed something more powerful in the distances and Gohan and Kento fighting off someone.

"That's Gohan and Kento, and that energy it feels like…" Goten said.

"Broly!" Trunks yelled.

"Goten Trunks!" Reyoto yelled flying in.

"Uncle Reyoto!" Goten said.

"Get the dragon balls back to Bulma I'll handle Cell, find Vegeta and tell him to find Goku" Reyoto said.

"No problem" Trunks said.

"Later Uncle Reyoto!" Goten said as they took off.

"So your Raditz brother-in-law?" Cell said.

"Raditz? Where the hell is that coward at?" Reyoto growled.

"I belive he's looking for that son of his, but it looks like Broly found them first" Cell said.

"Broly too? All our enemies are alive again, hmm not for long!" Reyoto yelled powering to Super Saiyan.

Back in the city at C.C.

"Mom Broly and Cell are back!" Trunks yelled placing the dragon balls on the ground.

"Gohan and Kento are fighting Broly and Reyoto fighting Cell and no one seen Goku and now Vegeta gone missing" Serena said.

"Lets hurry and summon the dragon and make all this go away" Videl said.

"Shenron arise!" Serena yelled as the sky was filled with dark clouds with one gold light leaving the dragon balls going into the sky as the dragon began to emerge.

"Wow her he comes!" Goten said.

"I hope he can do something for us" Videl said.

"I have come to grant you three wishes tell me what they are so I may go" Shenron said.

"Shenron there are dead people from the past who have suddenly appeared on earth can you return them to their place and restore the natural order?" Serena asked.

"It shall be done" Shenron said.

"Oh thank god" Videl said.

"Wait I was wrong this wish cannot be granted" Shenron said.

"Why not?" Serena asked.

"You said you would do it, not fair!" Goten yelled as Trunks covered his mouth.

"I can move these souls to the next demission but there's nothing to keep them there, the barrier between demission's has failed and it's beyond my powers to restore it" Shenron said.

"What do we do now?" Videl asked as an explosion in the city got their attention.

Back in Hell Janemba was making the colorful rocks fall down towards Goku who moved out of the way as Janemba made them trap Goku as Janemba began running towards the color cage as Goku crawled out to see the monster running towards him and ran into it as Goku flew back and came at the monster who did and hand stand and kick Goku.

Goku landed on the ground and came back at Janemba and got a slap by the monster as Janemba punched his hand into thin air as it vanished and came up next to Goku to punch him as Janemba began punching Goku without even getting near him.

Janemba then brought his fist down as Goku caught it as the monster brought his fist back and came back for another attack as Goku hit the fits with a kai blast making Janemba fall back.

"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled shooting a kai blast at Janemba how made a Goku clone appeared in his hand at created a Pink Kamehameha colliding with Goku attack and causing an explosion.

When the smoke cleared Goku was wide eyed at what he saw. "Was that me who shot me?" Goku asked.

Janemba then looked at his hand and laughed like a child as Goku laughed.

"I better finish this off right now before this gets out of hand!" Goku said as he started yelling and powered to Super Saiyan as Janemba began yelling as his body began jiggling as kai blast came out of the four holes on his belly and came down at Goku as Goku dodged the blast.

Goku the began moving around Janemba as the creature lost his balance and fell on his head then onto his stomach and exploded.

Goku then began yelling and raising his power as Janemba got off the ground as Goku powered to level 3.

"You should be proud of yourself only Majin Buu has pushed me this far in power before" Goku said as Janemba smiled and began clapping.

"You act innocent but your deadly it's over Janemba" Goku said flying towards the monster and began punching at the monster gut as Janemba made the color rocks fall down on them as Goku punched the monster out of the pile of rocks and hit him with a kai blast sending the creatures falling into the pile of colored rocks.

Goku then yelled as he formed two kai balls in his hands and flew down and slammed the kai balls into Janemba face causing a blue explosion as the creature cried out and fell over.

"That was weird" Goku said as he saw the deformed body began shrinking and turned red as a creature around Goku size emerged looking like a demon with pink and white armor. "I don't like the feel of this" Goku said.

Back in the city Gohan was punched into a building while Kento was thrown down into another one as Broly laughed.

"Ow, he most certainly gotten stronger" Kento grunted emerging from the rubble.

"I'll say" Gohan said coming up next to him.

"I think it's time we pushed out powers" Kento said.

"You mean level 3?" Gohan asked as Kento nodded and they both powered to level 2 and yelled as they raised their powers as Goku and Reyoto sensed the boys pushing their powers as Gohan and Kento hair began to grow and the dull personality kicked in.

"Wow who knew that this power would make me feel so dull but make Broly into a deranged maniac" Kento said.

"Yeah lets see who Broly can handle us no" Gohan said as Broly crossed his arms and motioned for them to attack.

Somewhere over the ocean.

Reyoto blocked Cell kick as he grabbed the leg and threw Cell into a mountain. "You may have been stronger before Cell, but times changed and you never fought someone like me" Reyoto said as Cell emerged from the rocks.

"True but I gotten stronger as well, being dead has had some benefits" Cell said.

"I like to see that" Reyoto said.

Back in Hell.

Janemba charged at Goku as Goku dodged his punch and Janemba blocked his kick as he tried to smash Goku with his tail as Goku dogged stood on one hand and kicked Janemba in the face as the monster growled grabbed Goku leg and spun him.

Goku then used his free leg and kick the creature in the face again and jumped back and formed a kai ball and threw it at the monster as it made a white hole appear in front of his face as the kai ball went in and shot out behind Goku who dodged and kneed the creature in the face then spun around to kick it and brought a kai blast to his face as the creature turned into a thousand cubes and made Goku miss his attack.

Janemba hand then reformed with a kai ball to Goku chest and blasted him as Goku grunted and jumped back as the monster smiled and shot a kai blast threw his mouth and hit Goku with a bright green light.

Two drag trails were seen as Goku remained standing with torn clothes and smoke coming off his body as he panted as the creature appeared in front of him and picked up a small little toy and turned it into a red blade sword as he smiled and came at Goku.

Goku then dodged to attack as it made a long trail as Goku formed a kai ball and threw it as the creature cut it in half with the sword but still got hit causing an explosion as Goku flew away and the creature swung the sword sending a slice of energy as Goku hid behind the rock and the cut went right threw and cut his shoulder as Goku gripped it.

Janemba then appeared as Goku began dodged his attacks losing some slices of hair with every swing as Goku dodged one and powered down as he fell into a red water in the shape of a cone.

Janemba then began cutting off pieces of the cone liquid until Goku was left in a small piece as was about to swing as a blue kai ball came down and hit Janemba in the face as a series of blast began hitting him.

Goku then broke free from his liquid prison and fell to his knees on the ground. "How many times do I have to tell you, if any one going to end your existences it's going to be me!" Vegeta yelled as Goku turned around to see Vegeta in Super Saiyan.

"Vegeta? How did you get here?" Goku asked.

"I found an entrance and flew in but tell me what the hell going on, Gohan and Kento are fighting off Broly and Reyoto is handling Cell and I'm pretty sure Majin Buu somewhere around looking for us" Vegeta said.

"But it doesn't matter I'm here now and you unable to fight, so stay back while I handle this" Vegeta said.

"But he's strong, I don't think he can be beat" Goku said.

"Don't worry I have one thing in my favor I'm a Super Saiyan 3!" Vegeta yelled power to his level three as Janemba saw his sword shatter as he looked at the crushed toy in his hand and laughed.

Vegeta then came at him with a kick that Janemba dodged and tried to kick him but Vegeta dodged and threw a kai ball at him as the creature vanished into cubes dodging the blast.

Vegeta then blocked a kick as Janemba reformed and Vegeta jumped back as the creature was about to fade away again but Vegeta hit him with a kai blast as and the creature appeared out of a portal covered in smoke as Vegeta charged at him and Janemba stretch his arm out and grabbed Vegeta neck and began slamming him into the color rocks above forcing Vegeta back into his normal form.

Janemba then threw Vegeta into a giant spike pit and brought his arm back to normal. Goku caught Vegeta as they flew down in the spike pit and set Vegeta somewhere flat.

"Why don't you just leave me be Kakarot I don't need your stinking help, you hear me!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yeah I know I know, but this time I'm going to need your help Vegeta, you saw what he did to me back there" Goku said.

"Can he even be beaten?" Vegeta asked as he got up and leaned up against a spike.

"Yes if we work together then there's still a chance" Goku said.

"What! Come on! He picked us apart!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yeah separately" Goku said.

"Separately? Surely you're not suggesting that" Vegeta said.

"It's the only way, we have to do fusion Vegeta" Goku said.

"You know better, fusion I'll never join bodies with you again clown!" Vegeta yelled.

"Would you rather us both be at the mercy of that monster he would tear us to shreds Vegeta, he taken the entire universe captive" Goku said.

"There's just some things a warrior can't do I'd rather die" Vegeta said.

"You've been dead already Vegeta and didn't you say before that anything was better than life in hell again?" Goku said as Vegeta remember saying that before.

"N O not in a million years Kakarot! Now don't ask me again!" Vegeta yelled as they sensed Janemba shooting an attack at them.

"Look out!"  
>Goku yelled as sharp kai needles began shooting threw the spike spit as Goku and Vegeta tried to dodge.<p>

When the attack ended both Saiyans were on the ground as Goku was the first to get up. "Vegeta are you okay?" Goku asked as he ran over to Vegeta.

"Am I ok? Do I look ok Kakarot! The most painful thing is that you've gotten stronger while I will always remain the same!" Vegeta yelled.

"What you're saying is true Vegeta but you have gotten stronger" Goku said.

"Don't belittle me with your pity Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled.

"Look let's just forget about fusion alright it's been awhile since we seen each other and there's no sense in fighting the whole time" Goku said.

"We better go he's on the move" Goku said sensing Janemba moving. "This place will be gone in thirty seconds so we might as well get a move on, grab ahold of me Vegeta we really don't have any time to spare" Goku said.

"I refuse to run!" Vegeta said standing.

"We'll be slaughter" Goku said.

"I can't run Kakarot, we only got one choice, ugh I'll do it I'll do the damn fusion technique" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta…huh!" Goku said looking up to see more kai needles as he grabbed Vegeta and I.T. them out of the spike pit.

Back on earth Cell was blasted away by Reyoto who brushed his hands together and looked around to sense Goku or Vegeta but could as he could see a light glowing behind him and turned around to see a woman in a bright white light.

"Who are?" Reyoto asked in fighting stance.

"Is that anyway to act around your baby sister big brother? Has it really been that long?" the woman asked emerging as a long black haired girl in a while flowing dress and a tail hanging behind her.

"Cora?" Reyoto said.

Back in hell.

Vegeta and Goku were on top of a pink cube surrounded by thousands of large pink cubes and away from Janemba.

"We better get started Vegeta, are you ready?" Goku asked as Vegeta nodded. "It's a simple technique but we have to harmonize are spiritual energy or it won't work, our power levels have to be exactly the same we also have to move in perfect sync your posture has to mirror mine" Goku said.

"My what?" Vegeta said.

"I'll show you, don't worry it's not that complicated it's kind of like a cross between traditional fighting stance and water ballet except without the water" Goku said moving into first position.

"Ballet!" Vegeta yelled.

"Just watch for a second" Goku said moving his arms into the beginning possess. "It's easier to show you then to explain it."

"Fuuuu!" few steps to the left and moving his arms. "Think of two rivers flowing towards one another and become narrower and narrower as they become closer to each other."

"Sion!" moves knees and arms into place. "Note the opposing positions of knees and arms."

"Ha!" moving into final posse with index fingers out. "The two rivers coverage at two single points the points give under the pressure and the rivers flood into each other and become one."

"Your insane! I'm not posing like that!" Vegeta yelled.

"Why not? This is how it's done there's no other way to fuse now come on" Goku said moving into proper position.

"Were warriors Kakarot not ballerinas!" Vegeta yelled.

"Well hey so what if it looks a little funny it's the end result were concern with besides were all alone out here, no one going to see us" Goku said.

Back on earth Gohan and Kento were having a difficult time taking down Broly and were thrown into another building as Broly laughed.

"That's it! Gohan get up you remember fusion right?" Kento asked in his normal form.

"Yeah but we haven't practiced in a long time do you think we can get it done?" Gohan asked as Kento grabbed his forehead and memory linked him.

"If this fails then were screwed now come on!" Kento said as they moved into position and Broly watched.

"What are you doing?" Broly asked.

"Just shut the hell up and watch!" Kento yelled as Gohan nodded to him.

"Fuuu..Sion..Ha!" the teens yelled as they were engulfed in a blue light as Broly watched and Gohento emerged.

"Well hello Broly, I'm Gohento and this is the end!" he yelled powering to level 3 Super Saiyan.

Somewhere in the city Goten and Trunks were fighting off an army of undead Nazi's as they were whipped out by and pink light and Goten looked to Trunks.

"Did you do that?" Trunks asked.

"No I thought you did" Goten said as they turned around.

"Ah!" the boys yelled when they saw Kid Buu smiling at them.

"It's Buu!" Goten yelled.

"Were dead were so, so dead!" Trunks said as Kid Buu formed a kai ball then sensed something and I.T. away.

Back in Hell.

"Remember Vegeta one body, one mind, one soul, let's do!" he said as they finished evening out their power levels and moved into position.

"Fuuuu..Sion..Ha!" They said but Vegeta had his hand closed in final posse and when absorbed into the blue light and when Janemba turned a fat fused man appeared in front of him.

"You! What are you looking at! You want some of this!" Veku yelled as Janemba stared at him as he charged at Janemba and got a punch to the face and kai blasted back and sent bouncing into a mountain.

"Are you out of your mind horn head! You beast! I'm the ultimate warrior combo platter!" Veku said giving him the finger as Janemba appeared in front of him and began beating on Veku.

"Double meat double cheese!" Veku yelled farting in Janemba face. "Oh sorry!" he said pushing him back and rolling on him to fart in his face again and tripped over a rock as Janemba missed a punch as Veku began running off with Janemba chasing after him.

Veku at one point tripped and made Janemba trip over him with Veku sliding and doing a punch to his stomach and jumped to his feet.

"Lets go Janemba lets see what you got!" Veku said as Janemba got up and kicked him in the face. "Now you done it! Prepare to meet your doom lizard man!" he yelled running over to Janemba and tripping so he lay in front of the monster.

Veku then looked up to see Janemba laughing before he got a series of beatings while he waited for the ten minutes to finish.

"You're asking for it! You leave me no choice but to use my rabbit feet technique!" Veku yelled before running off and as he was running Kid Buu appeared in front of him as he ran past him.

"Huh?" Kid Buu said looking at the dust rail left behind as he turned to see Janemba approaching.

"Me Buu, me kill you!" Kid Buu laughed as he charged at Janemba giving Goku and Vegeta enough time to split as they flew over the color rocks while Kid Buu and Janemba fought.

"Kakarot your stupid fusion technique almost got us killed are you out of you mind!" Vegeta yelled.

"Hey sorry I didn't know something must have gone wrong" Goku said.

"Goku you and Vegeta weren't symmetrical Vegeta hand wasn't in the proper position" King Kai said.

"Oh so it wasn't the technique it was the execution, watch those fingers the index finger has to be fully stretched" Goku said.

"You mean we turned into that blimp because I bent one lousy finger!" Vegeta yelled.

"Hey don't worry let's give it one more shot while we still can" Goku said.

"Fine!" Vegeta said.

As they heard an explosion and saw Janemba had killed Kid Buu.

"Hurry!" Goku said.

"Fuuuu..Sion..Ha!" Vegeta and Goku yelled doing a perfect fusion as Gogeta emerged.

Gogeta wore and black and orange vest and was in Super Saiyan and their power could be felt by warriors from across the universe sensed the new fused warrior.

"You sensed that Broly, that Goku and Vegeta fusing, well I hate to end this so soon but it's time to say good bye, Victory Kamehameha!" Gohento yelled blasting Broly into the sky and Broly screams were heard as he turned into nothing and Gohan and Kento split.

"Lets hurry, we don't want to miss this" Gohan said flying off with Kento to where they sensed Gogeta.

"I am not Goku or Vegeta I am Gogeta! It's over Janemba we've come for you!" he said to Janemba as the creature powered up.

"Every force you create has an echo your own bad energy will be your undoing!" Gogeta said hitting Janemba with their own energy and kicked his head three times and held their hands in the air and formed a rainbow kai ball and threw it at Janemba making him slow down. "Big Bag Kamehameha!" he yelled blasting Janemba and tunred him back into the red ogre as the kid ran off.

"Dad!" Gohan said flying in with Kento.

"Gohan Kento what are you doing here?" Gogeta asked.

"Are you kidding we wanted to see you guys in fusion" Kento said.

"Lets go, looks like the world beginning to restore itself" Gohan said as Gogeta I.T. away and Kento grabbed Gohan and I.T. them away.

Back on earth.

Gohan and Kento were with Gogeta watching the Otherworld begin to repair itself as they sensed Reyoto approach as Kento saw a woman with him.

"Reyoto who is that?" Gohan asked.

"Kento this is your mother Cora" Reyoto said.

"What!" Gohan said.

"Mother?" Kento asked.

"Yes my darling it's me" she said.

"Your just like Reyoto described you, but your face that was the one thing I could never picture it" Kento said as tears spilled down his face. "Dammit! Not now! Damn tears!"

"No my child it's ok to cry even someone like you deserves to shed tears every now then" Cora said.

"I'm so sorry mom, you gave up your life for me and.." Kento said as his mother covered his mouth.

"No! Never think that you caused my death, I am proud of you Kento and I want you to continue to become the man you are growing up to be, I love you so much Kento and I always will" she said hugging him as she began to fade.

"No, mom please don't leave!" Kento begged holding onto her.

"I have to Kento, but we will meet again, in the next life" she said kissing his forehead and looked over to Reyoto. "Big brother you kept your promise, I love you both so much and hope to see you both someday" she said as she faded away and the balance was restored and Gogeta split.

"Hey you okay Kento?" Goku asked.

"Yeah I guess" Kento said.

"What happens now?" Gohan asked.

"We get on with life and cancel the camping trip since were all tired and can re-plan later" Reyoto said as him and the other adult flew off leaving Gohan and Kento.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah I guess I'm happy that I finally got to meet my mother, you're lucky Gohan that you got parents still alive while me and Serena birth parents are dead, that always bothered me but now that I'm a part of your family I guess I'm complete, thank you Gohan" Kento said.

"For what?" Gohan asked.

"For bringing me and Reyoto into your family" Kento said as they flew into the air.


	25. Chapter 25

In the End

Years passed and many things changed, Gohan and Kento graduated with their girlfriends and became scholars much too Chichi joy and married their high school sweet hearts.

Goten and Trunks are now teenagers both in high school.

Tarble and his wife returned to their planet but stop by every now and then for a visit.

Gohan and Videl had their daughter Pan a few years ago and Kento and Serena had just recently had their new son Zato.

Bulma and Vegeta had a daughter a while back and Master Roshi got new shades!

Trunks was flying over to the Son's place in a C.C. plane canner. "Huh that's weird, she seems to be running a little sluggish, nah I rather fly the old fashioned way" Trunks said jumping out of the plane and made it turn back into its capsule form and caught it.

"Much better!" Trunks said taking off towards the Son house. "Whoa it's been so long since I've been here" Trunks said flying down to the three houses down below.

Trunks knocked on the door and waited for a while and knocked again when no one answered. "Hello? Anyone home?" Trunks yelled knocking again.

"We don't want any!" Chichi yelled.

"Huh?" Trunks said looking up to see Chichi hanging laundry. "Oh it's you Trunks welcome to Mount. Pow" Chichi said.

"It's great to be out here, say is Goten around?" Trunks asked.

"Well when he wants to be right now he's with his father and uncle, they left this morning but hey go ask Gohan I'm sure he knows where they are" Chichi said.

"Oh that's cool I actually wanted to see Gohan anyway, it's nice to see you again Chichi" Trunks said heading towards Gohan house.

"Hey knock, knock" Trunks said knocking on it was it opened and popped his head in. "Hello? Gohan?" Trunks said looking around at the large den and walked in to see hot tea on the table and saw the TV on and walked over to see a picture of Gohan and Videl at their wedding and a baby picture of Pan.

"I don't believe it, Trunks what are you doing down there?" Gohan asked from the ladder he was on next to the large bookcase and a stack of books in his hands.

"Hey long time no see" Trunks said.

"Yeah what a great surprise" Gohan said fixing his glasses. "Would you mind taking some of these for me?"

"Uh sure" Trunks said taking the stack of books from Gohan. "Oh wow these books you've been doing a bit of reading huh?"

"Are you kidding we have to study all these damn books just to prepare" Kento said coming down the stairs with his own stack of books.

"Were getting ready for a big conference, oh hey put those on the table sorry about that" Gohan said.

"My Trunks you've grown and what do we owe this little visit?" Kento asked putting down his stack of books as Trunks looked at the paper work on the table.

"Whoa dad was right you two are bit of nerds aren't you?" Trunks said.

"Well maybe yeah" Gohan said as they heard crying and saw Serena holding Zato on top of the stairs with Videl next to her.

"Oh Videl Serena come on down and say hi to an old friend" Gohan said.

"Trunks wow what a surprise how have you been?" Videl asked.

"Oh pretty good it's nice to see you?" Trunks said.

"It's been way to long look at you you're a young man now" Videl said.

"Kento Zato wants his daddy again" Serena said.

"Ok let me see him" Kento said walking over to Serena. "Hey son come here" he said taking the baby as his tail wrapper around his wrist.

"He's so adorable guys" Trunks said.

"Thanks he doesn't look like Goku so that means we won't have another clone running around" Serena said getting a laugh out of everyone.

"What! Who said I'm too old! Why my Megaton Punches is as strong as ever! What this!" a balding Hercule said on the TV doing punches then kicks before he stopped to laugh.

"Ugh that's my dad alright he has no shame what so ever" Videl said.

"Well he is the world champion besides my dad said he really helped him Reyoto and Goku beat Buu" Trunks said.

"I just wish he'd stop taking credit for things he really didn't do, it's like he's a professional wrestler, the whole world is like his ring" Videl said.

"Oh Trunks what brings you all the way from West City?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah we don't get many visits from the Briefs" Kato said with a cooing baby.

"I almost forgot I came up here looking for Goten" Trunks said.

"Oh he's out training with my dad and Uncle on the South Face, your folks are on their ways right now" Gohan said.

"Huh? They didn't say anything to me" Trunks said.

"Well you better hurry poor Goten been lacking in his training, I never let Gohan slip so were in top form unlike you two slackers" Kento said.

"Hey!" Trunks said.

"Anyway you were seeing Trunks" Serena said.

"Yeah see yea guys" Trunks said heading out the door.

At the South Face Goku and Goten with longer hair were sparing. "Ow!" Goten yelled.

"Gotcha!" Goku said.

"Hey that's not fair!" Goten yelled.

"You're in for it now dad!" Goten yelled as Reyoto looked over at Bulma and Vegeta approaching.

"Now tell me, what's so important about this?" Bulma asked.

"To keep in tip top shape!" Reyoto said as Goku kicked Goten onto his back.

"One of these days the shoe is going to be on the other foot!" Goten said.

"Yes but until then train brat" Reyoto said as Goku noticed their guests.

"Hey! Wow what a surprise how you doing?" Goku said.

"Now you wouldn't know that would you Goku?" Bulma said. "How could? You never call and if we didn't come to visit you we'd probably never see you again!" Bulma said.

"I told you we should have sent them a postcard last Christmas" Reyoto said.

"Hey come on you know that's not true, didn't we just see each other not too long ago?" Goku said flying over to be in front of them.

"Five years Goku! Every time we get together with everyone you say you have to train!" Bulma said.

"Well it's true! I ah huh?" Goku said laughing a little. "Whoa it really has been long."

"What do you mean? What say it?" Bulma said.

"Well it's just you look middle aged" Goku said.

""Shut your rude mouth! I'll have you know that most people say I look good for my age! Excuse me for not being an alien monster that never changes!" Bulma yelled.

"We Saiyan evolved as a warrior race, we retain our youthfulness to fight longer" Vegeta said.

"Hmpf I guess your race didn't evolve with enough brains to have good manners" Bulma said.

"By the way Kakarot, is it true that you and Reyoto will be entering the world martial arts tournament?" Vegeta asked.

"Yep we sure are and you should as well you can't beat those stadium hot dogs" Goku said.

"Hot dogs! Enough already tell me the real reason your fighting" Vegeta said.

"Okay but I really rather talk about hot dogs but if you insist there's this guy who signed up to fight yesterday I think he might be really good" Goku said.

"Really? Hmmm, you'd think I would sense a spirit like that" Vegeta said.

"That's true if he wasn't suppressing his energy, no I think this guy is very soured we may have ourselves and challenge" Goku said.

"Hmmm I don't believe it a real fighter on this planet, is he an alien or what?" Vegeta said.

"Uh, uh this guys an earthling" Goku said.

"An earthling? Wait are you talking about some kind of android Kakarot?" Vegeta said.

"Nope this guy home grown, one hundred percent human being" Goku said.

"I didn't believe it either" Reyoto said.

"How is that possible, you Vegeta and Reyoto are the best there is no way an earthling can be in par with you, give me a break" Bulma said as Trunks flew in.

"Trunks? I don't believe it" Goten said.

"Hey" Trunks said.

"Now Trunks hay is for horse son" Bulma said.

"Grass too mom" Trunks said as she noticed the grass in her hands and tossed it. "So just grazing huh I thought you'd be training, are you going to be fighting in the tournament or are you chickening out" Trunks said.

"Yeah my dad is going to make me fight I actually had a date for tomorrow night until he made me cancel that is" Goten said.

"Ah come on Goten there's plenty of time after the tournament" Goku said.

"So your son has the same slack attitude as mine" Vegeta said.

"Seems so, Kento been making Gohan train every now and then so my boy doesn't fall into that category" Reyoto said.

"Well it's easy to get a little soft in times of peace" Goku said.

"Look here comes our latest student" Reyoto said.

"Ah excellent" Goku said as Pan came into sight in the sky. "There's a real go getter."

Pan then landed in front of Goku and Reyoto in her orange gi. "Well look who it is" Bulma said.

"Grandpa I just flew around the world again, good huh?" Pan said.

"Yeah I think it was your fastest time yet Pan" Goku said.

"You think I'll be ready for tomorrow then?" she asked.

"Wait no way, Pan you're not really going to fight in the tournament tomorrow are you?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah of course I am" Pan said.

"What! But there's not going to be a Junior Division at the tournament this year guys, don't tell me she fighting with adults?" Bulma said.

"Ah don't you guys worry about Pan she can hold her own in just about any division, she might not win the championships but she'll do just fine" Goku said.

"Yep Pan here may even beat you two brats" Reyoto said to Goten and Trunks.

"Pan has the right attitude I'm going to enter as well and guess what else Trunks is entering aren't you son?" Vegeta said.

"Huh!" Trunks said.

"If you don't I'll cut your allowance in half" Vegeta said.

"Ah!" Trunks said as Goten laughed.

Upon the arrival of the tournament the next day they walked through the entrance and looked around. "They never change do they?" Chichi said.

"I don't know the jury still out on the professors" Videl said.

"Yeah Gohan and Kento will not enter but I will" Serena said.

"What but I thought Kento would" Bulma said.

"He would if he won our bet" Serena said.

"What bet?" Gohan asked as Kento growled.

"The bet was that we both had to go a day without something I had to go a week without reading a romance novel while Kento had to go a week without saying the word brat, I would have lost if Goten didn't drop a bowling ball on Kento foot" Serena said.

"The winner got to fight in the tournament while the loser has to change and watch Zato for a week" Kento said holding Zato who was fast asleep.

""Ah that sucks" Gohan said.

"It's all that stupid brat fault!" Kento said as Goten flinched away.

"Hey grandpa?" Pan said pulling on Goku pant leg.

"What's up Pan?" Goku asked.

"Lets go have some fun grandpa" Pan said.

"Hey Gohan how we doing on time?" Goku asked.

"Were early we still have a little bit" Gohan said checking his watch.

"Okay lets go" Goku said as Pan ran off. "Hey wait up!"

"Hey where you going?" Gohan asked.

"Grandpa hurry come on!" Pan said.

"We'll be right back!" Goku said following Pan as they ran off to all the amusement.

"I swear he acts like a child when he around her" Reyoto said.

"Oh shut up Reyoto I know you get soft around Zato" Kento said.

"I do not" Reyoto said as Kento held Zato to Reyoto face as Zato laugh and grabbed at Reyoto nose as Reyoto gave in. "Ah hey there Zato, who my tuff little warrior?" he said as the baby laughed.

"See your soft around babies old man" Kento said pulling Zato back.

"Oh whatever!" Reyoto said walking away.

After finding Goku and Pan they made their way past the crowds as the rest of the Z-Fighters arrived. "Hey there they are" Krillin said as Goku waved to them

"Hey what's up guys? You look great, how are you?" Goku asked.

"Well to tell you the truth were a little pissed off how come you never call or come by were your friends training is fine but can't you keep in touch?" Krillin said as Goku laughed.

"I'm sorry guys, geez I got balled out by Bulma for doing the same thing, you do have phone don't you?" Goku said.

"Actually no I can't figure mine out" Piccolo said.

"I hear you" Goku said.

"How in the world you human use these damn touch screen thingamajigs is beyond me I crushed mine the day it pissed me off" Reyoto said.

"Hey are you going to enter Piccolo?" Goku asked.

"Hmpf and step into the ring with the likes of you? No thanks I'm going to kick back and watch the show I'm too old for this" Piccolo said.

"Your sandbagging Piccolo you don't look a day older then you did ten years ago" Gohan said.

"Grandpa were going to be late" Pan said pulling on Goku pants.

"Pan right bye you guys we'll see you in a little while" Goku said as him and the rest of the fighters of the tournament moved passed them.

"Oh man I don't know what it is about that guy but it's impossible to stay mad at him for very long" Krillin said.

Much to everyone approval Hercule arranged for the Z-Fighters and their families to sit near the entrance with people in the stands watching them.

"What a slap in the face" 18 said.

"Oh man talk about your nose bleed section" Krillin said.

"They look like ants" Gohan said.

"Unbelievable!" Bulma said.

"Videl I'm officially going to kill your father!" Kento growled.

"I should have entered at least then I would have a decent view" Gohan said.

"How can you say such a thing?" Videl said.

"What I could have done it" Gohan said.

"Well I'm not going to take this sitting down, this is absurd!" Bulma yelled getting up.

"Wait Bulma please let me talk to my father" Videl said running off to talk to speak with her father as they got seats right above the fighters entrance.

"Look mama I can see everything" Bra said.

"Wonderful" Bulma said.

"Well sometimes it pays to know the right people huh?" Videl said.

"Ah what a relief" Gohan said.

"Yeah Bulma was about to go ape on us" Krillin said.

"Watch it shorty some of the people in this room are apes!" Kento growled.

"Sorry!" Krillin said.

"Someone coming mama" Bra said as the tournament announcer ran out to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the world martial arts championships, it's time to introduce you to our finalist let's hear it for these great athletes who have passed the pulmonary rounds!" the announcer yelled as all the fighters of all shapes sizes and genders began to arrive.

"Here they are the greatest fighters in the world! Each fighting for the right to be called world championship, which one will it be folks your guess is as good as mine, and now time for the fighters to draw lots to decided how they will match up in the final rounds!"

"Look Zato there's your mom" Kento said holding Zato close to the wind as the baby laughed and Serena blew a kiss to them.

"Serena actually going to fight?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah and why not?" Kento asked.

"Well wasn't Zato born a month ago she lacked in training" Krillin said.

"She may be lacking in training but she been training long and hard like I have for this day and if you guys seen my wife fight you'll be in shock" Kento said rocking Zato.

"Alright it's time to get the ball rolling the fighters will now draw lots to see whom will be matched up with whom in the first round of the finals, this is a signal match elimination tournament which means that the losers will go home and the winners will move to the next round, the winner of the final round will proceed to the championship match there he or she will have the honor will have the honor of competing for the world title against the ruining champion of the world Mr. Satan!"

"Hey do you think the amazing guy your dad was going on about is really one of these? They all seem kind of normal" Trunks said seeing one man give him a wink as Trunks shivered.

"Yeah well there's one of them not so normal" Goten said.

"I'll say" Trunks said.

"Come on Kakarot which one is he?" Vegeta asked.

"Nope not telling" Goku said.

"Come on Goku at least give him a hint it's not fair that only you and I know" Reyoto said.

"Ok fighters as I call your names please come up and draw a number the first fighter is Goten!" the announcer said.

"That's me" Goten said.

"Well come on up" the announcer said.

"Hey Buu" Goku said walking to Majin Buu.

"Hmmm?" Buu said.

"I'd like you to do me a little favor but you're going to have to use your magic, listen I want you to change the lot numbers so I can fight this certain guy, will you do it?" Goku asked.

"Oh ok Buu do" Buu said.

"It's not like you to break the rule Kakarot" Vegeta said.

"I know but I want to fight this guy the first round that way we'll both be at one hundred percent and it will be a totally fair match" Goku said.

"Here goes nothing" Goten said drawing an eight.

"Eight, Goten has drawn the number eight! And the next fighter to draw is Wild Tiger!" the announcer said.

"Yeah let me at those number!" the large man said.

"Whoa I wouldn't want to be matched up with that guy" Bulma said.

"Ah he's nothing just a paper tiger even Krillin could beat a guy like that" 18 said.

"Oh well thanks a lot! That a hell of a thing to say!" Krillin yelled.

"Well you should have entered, you might have won some prize money even I would have been a world champion if I didn't let Mr. Satan win" 18 said.

"Yeah well what about Goku, Reyoto and Vegeta withdrawing that year to fight Majin Buu?" Krill said.

"Pan and Serena entered your just a wimp" 18 said.

"Look Pan going to pick a number mom!" Marron said.

"Here she comes the youngest fighter of the tournament" the announcer said.

"Let's see" Pan said.

"Is it time for Buu to use his sneaky magic?" Buu asked.

"Not yet Buu" Goku said.

Pan then held out a one to the announcer. "Yes number one, young Pan has picked number one!" The announcer said.

"And the next fighter to draw is Goku!" the announcer shouted.

"Lets do it!" Goku said. "Buu make mine number three" Goku whispered.

"Okay" Buu said.

"Hi!" Goku said to the announcer.

"Long time no see the competition haven't been the same without you Goku" the announcer said.

"It's good to be back" Goku said as Buu turned his six to three as he held it up.

"Three, Goku has picked number three!" the announcer shouted. "And the next fight to draw is Nara!"

"Alright Buu let's see make this guy number six" Goku said.

"Six yes" Buu said.

"Hey is this guy the one?" Vegeta asked.

"It's six Nareg has picked number six!" the announcer shouted. "Now Serena Hoshi!"

"Give her any number but four" Goku whispered.

"Okay" Buu said as Serena drew a thirteen.

"thirteen, Serena picked thirteen!" the announcer said. "Next up Reyoto Hoshi!"

"Goku I better get someone worth fighting or I'll kick your ass" Reyoto growled as he went to pick his number.

Soon after Reyoto got a number Uub was picked. "Now Uub your next!" the announcer said.

"Yes right!" Uub said.

"Alright Buu make this one number four I don't care about the rest of them" Goku whispered.

"Okay" Buu said.

"What! No way! That can't be him he's a kid!" Vegeta said.

"He's been waiting a long time for this don't be deceived by his appearance he's the one alright" Goku said.

"How can you possibly know that? I don't understand" Vegeta said.

"Well it's strange but right before I defeated the evil final form of Buu I made a request I asked him to come back as a good person so we can fight together, apparently King Yemma heard my request and decided to make it happen" Goku said.

"Wait hold on your saying this boy is Majin Buu?" Vegeta said.

"I'm almost certain and there's a pretty significant clue just look at his name it's Uub that's Buu spelled backwards, bazaar huh?" Goku said.

"Uub is the final form of Buu reincarnated" Reyoto said.

"In the first bout Pan will be facing Wild Tiger! In the second bout Goku will take on Uub! In the third bout Nareg will fight Reyoto! Next Buu will fight Goten in the fourth bout! The fifth bout will feature Trunks and Otokosukiand in the sixth Vegeta will go head to head with Nok and in the final Bout Serena will fight Captain Chicken!"

"Fighters the judges are going to need a few minutes to get ready then we'll call the names for the first bout, until then your free to rest warm up or do as you please to prepare, good luck to you" the announcer said.

"Great! How come I the one fighting Buu in the first round!" Goten said.

"That's the luck of the draw" Trunks said.

"Well you'll be on that date sooner then you thought tuff guy" Goku said.

"What are you bozoos belly aching about I have to fight a little ity bity kid!" Wild Tiger said.

"So?" Serena said.

"The mighty Wild Tiger doing battle with a toddler, come on" he said as Pan stuck her tongue at him.

"Ah this is stupid they shouldn't even let you in this isn't a tournament for breast feeding babies!" Mighty Tiger said.

"Well I'm happy with my match up" Otokosuki said making Trunks feel uncomfortable. "Don't worry I'll be gentle with you."

"Yep the luck of the draw Trunks" Goten said.

"Hey old man looks like we'll be fighting each other" Nok said to Vegeta who didn't respond. "Got a little attitude there is that it? Or are you just so old and ugly you cant hear any more?" he said.

"Oh he going to get it" Serena said.

"Hey!" he yelled in Vegeta ear and laughed before lifted his fist and hit Nok sending him flying into the sign in front of the fighters entrance as everyone but the Z-Fighters watched in horror.

"Tell the officials that my opponent decided to forfeit" Vegeta said.

"Ugh couldn't he wait?" Bulma said.

"Whoa papa strong!" Bra said.

"Maybe too much for his own good" Kento said.

"And now the moment you all been waiting for its time to begin the final rounds of the world martial arts championship! Fourteen fighters are still remaining but only one of them will earn the right to become world championship and the prize money that goes with it, serving as the sponsor of our prize money this year is known other than Mr. Satan the reigning world champion himself!" the anouncer said.

"I'm heading down to see Serena, Videl Gohan lets go" Kento said as they made their way to the fighter room.

"Alright it's almost time sweetie, let's get this good and tight" Videl said fixing Pan belt. "There you go now be strong but also be careful ok?"

"Kay!" Pan said.

"Stay lose Pan, remember your training ok?" Gohan said.

"Right!" Pan said.

"Will Pan and Wild Tiger please report to the ring!" the announcer" said.

"You on Pan" Gohan said.

"Go get him sweetie!" Videl said.

"Yeah!" Pan said hooping off the bench. "Wish me luck!"

"Luck Pan!" Reyoto said.

"Bye everybody I'm number one!" Pan cheered.

"Wild Tiger is facing Pan a talented young girl at the tender age of four but don't be surprised and her grandfather is known other than the one the only Mr. Satan!" the announcer said.

"Now let's begin the first round with the enormous Wild Tiger and Pan!" the announcer said as Pan and Wild Tiger made their way out of the fighters box.

"Pan take it easy on him ok!" Gohan yelled.

"Go Pan you're the best!" Bra yelled.

Pan and Wild Tiger then made it to the center of the ring. "Fighters let the match begin!" the announcer yelled.

"Yeah alright so be it then!" Wild Tiger said as Pan went into a battle stance as Pan flew up and slapped Wilder Tiger across the face and sent him bouncing on the ring and as he got up to grip his face before Pan came up to kick him out of the ring.

"Wow what an attack at least he's still breathing the winner of the first bout by a knock out is the mighty Pan! And Pan advances to the second round!" the announcer said.

Pan skipped her way back into the fighter's room with Hercule crashing into the sign in front of them. "Pan you okay?" Hercule asked.

"Uh huh of course I am gramps" Pan said.

"After all she is your granddaughter" Trunks said sarcastically.

"Pan you little rascal what a great performance wow" Goku said ruffling her hair.

"Thanks" Pan said.

"Goku he's watching" Reyoto whispered as Goku looked over to see Uub.

"Hi there I guess were up next, my name is Goku lets do our best" Goku said holding out his hand to Uub.

"Yeah sure I'm looking forward to it Goku" Uub said shaking his hand.

"And now it's time for the next bout featuring Goku and the youngster Uub!" the announcer said as Goku and Uub walked out of the fighters room.

"Goku has appeared in numerous tournaments over the years and is a formal world champion himself, he is a truly remarkable fighter, in my opinion he is second to none in the competition here and if I make a prediction I think it will be Goku and Buu fighting it out to see who goes into the championships!"

"Goku opponent comes from a small village on a faraway island he's the oldest of five children his name is Uub and he entered the tournament in hopes of winning the prize money to use it to buy food for his village ah."

"It's a shame that nice boy traveled so far only to get matched up with Goku in the finals" Bulma said.

"I don't know Bulma that boy may surprise everyone" Kento said rocking Zato.

"Do you know something Kento?" Gohan asked.

"I know a little but I think I'll let you all watch this fight unfold" Kento said.

"Fighters let the match begin!" the announcer shouted with the ring of the gong.

"Hey don't be so tense you can't fight to your full potential like that" Goku said.

"Yeah right" Uub said still shaking.

"He's so nervous" Goku said taking one step as the boy flinched.

'Goku you're not going to get anywhere if this kid doesn't get over this nervousness' Reyoto said threw mind link.

'I know this calls for distractive measures' Goku replied.

'Don't be to mean' Reyoto said.

"Hey kid your dipper dirty I can smell it from here" Goku said.

"Huh?" Uub said.

"Oh drop the goodie, goodie act stinking village rat and I'm going to finish that hair cut for you, you pint beauty school reject" Goku said.

'Come on Goku try harder' Reyoto thought.

"Oh yeah your plain ugly too, yeah that's it and that's not surprising when you consider what the rest of your family look likes is it Mohawk boy!" Goku said.

'He's getting mad Goku but no made enough try those you mama jokes' Reyoto said.

"Your mother so fat that cows moo at her!" Goku said getting Uub madder.

"How dare you insult my mother!" Uub yelled.

"Well come on kid right here right on my Uub!" Goku said slapping his ass.

'Not enough Goku try hitting him' Reyoto said as Goku charged at him.

"Your dad a bed wetter!" Goku said kicking Uub almost making the kid fall out of the ring as Uub growled.

"My mom isn't fat!" he yelled as his muscles began to grow. "My family isn't ugly!" his veins began to show. "And my father is not a bed wetter!" he yelled running at Goku and jumped and kicked at him as Goku blocked his kick.

Uub jumped back as Goku arm throbbed with the impact as Uub came back and punched Goku in the face sending him flying back onto the ring.

"Oh my goodness it looks like Goku is out cold!" the announcer said as Goku got to get up. "Wait he's getting up."

"Wow this is really exciting" Goku said.

"Goku look out!" Reyoto yelled as Goku looked up to see Uub above him and came down with a kick as Goku teleported out of the way and jumped back away from the hole.

"There's no doubt about it this kid Majin Buu alright" Goku said as Uub looked around and turned to see Goku and came running at him and began punching and kicking at Goku as Goku dodged and blocked his attack.

At one point Goku caught Buu arm and flew into the air and threw Uub into the ring.

Uub emerged from the ring tiles as he coughed. "Hey the fight up here!" Goku yelled as Uub looked up to see Goku above him.

Uub then growled as he jumped out of the hole he was in and spun over Goku and to the other side of the ring.

"Very good but you can do much better" Goku said as he charged at Uub and kicked his head as Goku hit his face and slammed his fists onto his back as they began punching and kicking at each other.

"Wow! Feel the power of those blows it can stop a train in its tracks! Are you watching this!" the announcer said.

"I don't believe it the kid is actually learning how to fight while he's fighting" Vegeta said.

"By the end of this fight the kid may learn to fight too" Reyoto said.

"Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing? Oh man unreal" Krillin said.

"Yes I see, he's great" Gohan said.

"But that's your dad!" Videl said.

"Yeah how can a boy fight with Goku like that?" Chichi asked.

"He must be the guy the one Goku was talking about, is that possible, could a boy be that strong?" Bulma asked as Uub and Goku collided fist making a small crater around them and shaking the stadium as electricity formed around them.

"At this rate the ring will be destroyed before any of the other fighters can fight" Kento said as Uub began beating on Goku.

"Whoa he's giving Goku a run for his money" Dende said.

"Indeed he is Dende and Goku must be loving it, he waited ten years for this" Piccolo said.

"Has it really been that long? Wow where have the years gone" Kento said seeing Uub spin Goku around and thrown into the air as Uub flew up.

"Your words are venom!" Uub yelled slamming his fists down on Goku and sending his crashing into the large crater causing a wave of dust.

"Grandpa!" Pan yelled running towards the ring.

"No Pan!" Hercule yelled stopping her.

"No grandpa don't ne hurt!" Pan said.

"Goku!" Chichi yelled.

"No he's gone!" Videl said.

"Relax people that kid may have gave Goku a beating but it will take more than that to keep him down, watch" Kento said.

Uub stood on the end of the crater panting as he looked in and the ring shook and rocks began flying out of the crater with a wave of energy as Uub fell back and Goku emerged and landed in front of Uub.

"Incredible Goku hardly has a scratch on him!" the announcer said as Goku cracked his neck.

"Pretty good try, lets go!" Goku said.

"Looks like mine and Serena opponents ran out" Reyoto said.

"What! The coward!" Serena yelled looking for her fighter.

"Oh well saves us the trouble" Reyoto said as they watch Goku and Uub go at it again causing more holes and craters in the ring.

Uub emerged out of a crater as he growled. "I won't lose!" Uub yelled charging his energy as tiles and rocks began flying at Goku as Uub came at Goku and Goku vanished as Uub got hit by one of the rock as fell out of the ring but grabbed onto the ring with his foot.

When Uub climbed back in he looked up to see Goku floating in the air above the ring. "You can fly!" Uub said as Goku flew back to charge for a kai blast.

"Ka..Me..Ha.."

"Dad don't do it!" Gohan yelled as Goku stopped when he saw the ring shatter as he flew down and grabbed Uub before he fell out of the ring and flew up.

"Huh?" Uub said looking up at Goku.

"Hello, I take it that you don't know how to fly yet Uub well that's too bad it's only natural you know you need to find a master to teach you these things" Goku said.

"Hmm" Uub said as the landed back in the ring.

"I apologize for insulting you earlier please forgive me" Goku said.

"Huh?" Uub said as Goku got hit behind the head by a rock as Reyoto walked out into the ring.

"You baka! Look what you did to the ring! When I agreed to let you fight him I said little causalities not destroy the ring! Idiot I can't rust you with anything!" Reyoto yelled.

"Sorry Reyoto, anyway Uub I just wanted to see your true power it was all bottled up inside until I made you mad, look at you I think you learned something about yourself, your strong real strong, however you don't know how to control your powers yet I bet you never fought a fight like this before have you?" Goku said.

"No not really" Uub said.

"Yeah I see hmm" Goku said.

'I know where this is going so let's teach the boy since I can't leave you alone without destroying a place' Reyoto said threw mind link.

"Ok why not" Goku said out loud. "We've decided that for now on were going to live in your village and teach you the art of fighting" Goku said.

"How does that sound Uub?" Reyoto asked.

"You'll get a lot stronger well what do you say" Goku said.

"Why yes of course oh but" Uub said.

"But what Uub?" Goku asked.

"See I come from a poor family I spend my days working with my father sports are for fun Goku but there's no time for that" Uub said.

"Oh I see well we'll just have to find a sponsor for you" Goku said.

"Yes and I know just the balding man who owes us a few favors" Reyoto said looking over at Hercule.

"Yeah he has more money than he has body hair" Goku said.

"He does?" Uub said.

"Don't worry your covered" Goku said.

"Huh?" Uub said.

"But if anything happens to me or Reyoto it will be up to you to maintain peace in the world" Goku said.

"Huh!" Uub said.

"Be right back" Goku said flying to his family.

"Okay?" Uub said.

"Allow me to explain, Uub the world has fallen into danger many times Goku and the other Z-Fighters has maintained peace for a long time, but we can't live forever Uub we need successors to maintain the peace" Reyoto explained while Goku spoke with the family.

"What's going on?" Gohan asked.

"Hey guys I hate to do this but I just wanted to let you all know that Reyoto and I are going to live in Uub village to train him" Goku said.

"Goku!" Chichi said.

"That's lame!" Bulma said.

"I don't know how many years this is going to take but I promise I'll visit you guys, thank you for understanding" Goku said.

"But we don't understand you leaving for good" Gohan said.

"Well short of" Goku said.

"Short of?" Gohan said.

"Not again!" Chichi said.

"Don't worry guys I'll bring him by for every birthday and other occasion Kento tells me about" Reyoto yelled as Goku flew in front of Goten and Trunks.

"Your leaving?" Goten said.

"Gosh Goku it's kind of sudden isn't it?" Trunks said.

"Grandpa it can't be true! Tell me it's not true grandpa!" Pan cried as she ran into his arms.

"Whats wrong?" Goku asked.

"Baka" Reyoto said as he looked up to Kento who nodded at him as he smilled.

"Grandpa are you really leaving?" Pan asked.

"Yes" Goku said as Pan cried.

"You can't go! That's not fair what am I going to do without you!" she cried.

"Hey, hey, hey Pan it's ok we'll still get to see each other now and then, grandpa going to come and visit you" Goku said.

"Promise?" Pan said.

"Yes I promise I wouldn't miss it but you can't be sad while I'm gone ok?" Goku said.

"Okay sure" Pan said.

"Yeah that's my girl" Goku said brushing her hair.

"Trunks Goten please try to stay focused and trained, look I see a bright future in Uub but you are the ones he's going to look to in leadership" Goku said.

"Right" Goten and Trunks said.

"Don't worry Goku I'll make sure the brats train!" Kento yelled.

"I'm going to train too grandpa I'll be big and strong like you and save the world too!" Pan said.

"Yeah that the spirit" Goku said setting Pan down and looked to Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta sorry to disappoint you I was really looking forward to one more bout with the prince of Saiyans."

"Don't worry about it we couldn't play, not here, when we fight we'll need a whole planet for an arena" Vegeta said.

"Your too much bye my friend" Goku said flying back to Reyoto and Uub.

"Well lets boogie hop on" Goku said floating next to Uub.

"Is this okay?" Uub as getting onto Goku back as Reyoto floated in the air.

"Yep perfect now you live south of here right?" Goku asked.

"Uh huh" Uub said.

"Great! Hold on were heading south okay?" Goku said.

"Kay!" Uub said.

"Ready and blast off!" Goku said as he and Reyoto took off into the sky.

"Good bye grandpa! Remember your promise!" Pan yelled.

"You mean your dad and uncle gone just like that?" Videl asked.

"Yeah he has this way of coming and going" Gohan said.

"How could he?" Chichi said.

"I'm sorry but Goku going to have to grow up someday and realize there more to life then fighting!" Bulma said.

"He's doing this for life, Reyoto going along to make sure Goku comes to visit and Goku won't be around to protect the world all the time guys Uub, Goten, Trunks, Pan and even little Zato are our futures and will defend the world someday my friends, he'll be back trust me Goku never breaks his promises" Kento said rocking Zato as everyone stared at him.

"He seemed happy to me more so than in a long time" Piccolo said.

"Yeah your right Piccolo" Dende said.

Over the sea Goku and Reyoto were flying while Uub enjoyed the sight. "Hey how about it?" Goku said.

"Huh what?" Uub said.

"After your training finished and you've become flawless how about we fight again so we can test our powers on each other" Goku said.

"Yeah sure" Uub said.

"It will be awesome to be honest I can't wait for that day to come" Goku said.

"Oh yes you can" Reyoto said.

"It sounds thrilling doesn't it? Going head to head in an all-out battle!" Goku said.

"Yeah!" Uub yelled.

"Alright, hold on tight Uub!" Goku said as him and Reyoto blasted off in the distances.

Back at the tournament Hercule won with Pan in second and Vegeta in third since he didn't want to hit a child and after the tournament Gohan and Kento meet up to talk.

"How come you're not upset about your uncle leaving with my dad?" Gohan asked.

"Reyoto warned me ahead of time knowing Goku would do something like this but I am fine with it I know my uncle will drag Goku back to visit but they are doing this for the protection of earth and I'm fine with it, as long as Zato grows up to be as strong as us someday" Kento said.

"Do you think they will ever stay for good?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know Gohan I can't give you an answer you will want but I can say this, our futures are in the right hands" Kento said.

"Yeah I guess your right" Gohan said as they looked out to the sunset.

End of the Dragon Ball Z Saga Retold.


End file.
